Times Are Changing
by Easemysoul
Summary: Une vingtaine de jours après son 15ème anniversaire, Harry se fait enlever. Il se réveille dans le repère de Voldemort et celui-ci semble, pour une raison inconnue, déterminé à rallier le sorcier à sa cause. L'adolescent subira alors de terribles épreuves et lorsqu'il échappera enfin à l'emprise du serpent, seul un certain professeur l'empêchera de sombrer... (Harry/Severus mentor)
1. L'enlèvement

**Bien le bonjour !**

Voici le prologue et le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Étant fan de l'univers de Harry Potter et ayant déjà écrit quelques fictions sur Hitman Reborn, Naruto ou encore One Piece (mais sous un autre nom) j'ai décidé de publier celle-ci, qui est ma première sur ce sujet. J'ai beaucoup d'idées et très envie d'écrire, je sais déjà que l'histoire se déroulera en une ou trois parties, selon mon inspiration pour la suite...

Comme le dit le résumé l'histoire parlera d'une relation paternelle entre Severus Snape (et pas Rogue) et Harry Potter.Il y aura quelques passages violents (ainsi que du vocabulaire) et le début ne sera pas tout rose, vous vous en doutez... Quant à la relation entre Severus et Harry, elle ne s'installera pas avant un certain nombres de chapitres. Je suis en effet très attachée à l'aspect psychologique des personnages et je tiens à ce que leur caractère soit respecté. Etant donné donc, que Harry et Severus se détestent mutuellement il faudra du temps avant que leur relation change.

Pour situer un peu, le chapitre 1 se déroule vers mi-août, j'ai un peu décalé les événements avec les Détraqueurs pour correspondre à mon histoire. Le début reprend le premier chapitre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, réécrit à ma sauce bien sûr. Aucun de mes personnages ne sera OOC (j'espère !) et je compte suivre les grandes lignes du livre, bien que certains événements seront très différents.

Bref, assez de blabla et place à la fiction. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Dans un lieu très reculé de la Grande Bretagne, éloigné de toute civilisation et seulement peuplé de quelques nomades vivait une vieille femme aux dons très inhabituels.

Sa maison se trouvait dans des montagnes appelées Southern Uplands, au sud de l'Écosse, et comme chaque jour de n'importe quelle saison tout était calme. Des grillons chantaient, quelques brebis bêlaient au loin, le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres et le ciel, constellé d'étoiles, était vierge de tout nuage.

C'était en résumé une soirée charmante, tranquille et tout à fait banale.

Mais la femme adossée à sa fenêtre, buvant une tasse de thé fumante et observant la lune, savait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, l'événement inévitable se déroulerait et bouleverserait à jamais le monde magique.

Ainsi, lorsque qu'un craquement brisa le silence paisible de la nuit elle ne sursauta pas, ni même lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que deux individus masqués et vêtus de longues capes noires pénétrèrent dans son salon.

« Le temps est venu…. » pensa-t-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Les deux hommes, après avoir remarqué la vieille femme chétive, pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes sur elle dans un silence tendu alors qu'elle finissait son thé à la menthe, ignorant les deux sorciers. Elle sirota quelques gorgés de son breuvage, observa une dernière fois la lune puis se tourna enfin vers ses visiteurs.

Ceux-ci semblaient nerveux sous leurs longues robes noires et ne pipaient mot, comme s'ils attendaient eux aussi.

Le calme s'abattit donc de nouveau sur la pièce et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes d'attentes que la veille femme, après avoir reposé sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre prit la parole :

« Où est-il ? » dit-elle doucement.

Les deux Mangemorts ne lui répondirent pas. « Cela ne devait se passer ainsi… » pensa-t-elle en observant tour à tour les sorciers.

Et soudain, un rire glacial s'éleva, brisant le silence tendu dans lequel les deux hommes et la femme étaient plongés. Il semblait sortir de partout et de nulle part à la fois et la vielle sorcière ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Montre-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Le rire se tut alors, laissant place à un silence mordant.

Puis le vent se mit à souffler furieusement, faisant frissonner la maison tandis qu'une silhouette se matérialisait devant la vieille femme. Habillé de longs habits noirs qui contrastaient avec sa peau aussi pâle qu'un mort, le sorcier devant elle était impressionnant. Le plus effrayant était son visage, dépourvu de nez et ses yeux rouges flamboyants qui fixaient la sorcière d'un air inquisiteur.

« Tu savais que je viendrais n'est-ce pas ? » commença l'homme devant elle. « Et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi... »

Il se rapprocha de la femme, un sourire carnassier déformant son expression cruelle puis demanda d'une voix intriguée :

« Pourquoi ? »

La sorcière dévisagea son interlocuteur, incertaine.

« Rien ne sert de fuir devant son destin. » répondit-elle lentement.

Le mage noir fut amusé de sa réponse. Les deux autres, quant à eux, avaient toujours leurs baguettes levés et attendaient patiemment leur maître.

« Tu sais donc ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? » dit justement celui-ci d'une voix mielleuse.

« Tout comme je sais que la mort m'emportera avant que le soleil ne se lève. » acquiesça la vieille femme d'une voix tranquille.

Le serpent perdit aussitôt son sourire victorieux.

« Rejoins-moi et ta vie sera épargnée… » siffla-t-il en tournant autour de la sorcière.

Celle-ci ricana à son tour, nullement impressionnée par le terrible mage noir. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, son destin était tout tracé et son choix avait été fait depuis très longtemps.

« La mort ne m'effraie pas. » déclara la sorcière quand le serpent s'arrêta devant d'elle.

Le silence se fit à nouveau tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, furieux, fixait férocement la vielle femme ; il n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse une proposition. Peu étaient d'ailleurs assez fous pour le faire.

Alors, avec une lenteur extrême, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la sorcière, d'un air désolé.

« Je suis déçu. » dit-il ensuite. « Très déçu… _Endoloris ! »_

La sorcière se mit alors à crier et à se tordre sous le sort du mage noir tandis que la douleur irradiait son corps et la faisait lentement suffoquer.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle fut brusquement envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce. La vielle femme s'écrasa ensuite sur le sol dans un gémissement rauque et mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

Et, comme si une folie sans nom venait de s'emparer d'elle, elle se mit soudainement à rire.

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent, semblant se demander si elle était folle, ce qui était sans doute le cas. La sorcière se tordait sur le sol, tenant son ventre à deux mains en dévoilant ses dents grises.

Le serpent, furieux, la releva alors et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Puis, il plongea son regard rempli de colère dans ses yeux, la dissuadant de continuer. Mais celle-ci riait toujours. Le mage noir resserra donc son emprise, étranglant presque la vieille femme qui ne put que s'arrêter. Un autre sourire vint alors déformer son visage de serpent alors que ses yeux flamboyants toisaient la sorcière avec satisfaction.

« Auras-tu toujours envie de rire, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi ? »

Mais la vieille femme ne l'écoutait pas et semblait lutter pour respirer.

« La mort est une chose terrible, et la tienne le sera encore plus… » susurra le mage noir.

Celui-ci, malgré le refus de la sorcière avait vite retrouvé son air triomphant, car il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer la vieille femme sans l'avoir longuement torturé et bientôt, son supplice sonnerait comme une mélodie aux oreilles du mage noir. Cela faisait si longtemps...

« Tu ne... gagneras... pas. » énonça soudain la sorcière, ignorant les paroles du serpent. « Je l'ai... je l'ai prédit. »

Le mage noir fut aussitôt piqué au vif et siffla de colère contre la femme. Puis, il resserra son emprise avant de prononcer d'un ton inquisiteur :

« _Dis-moi... »_

La sorcière sembla d'abord résister, luttant contre une force invisible mais invita ensuite d'un geste de la tête le serpent à se pencher vers elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que les deux Mangemorts ne purent entendre, tandis que le visage de leur maître changeait brusquement d'expression. Seuls quatre mots parvinrent aux oreilles des deux mages noirs : « but », « ennemi », « puissance » et « détruire ».

« La prophétie… » siffla ensuite le serpent en fixant d'un air méfiant la voyante.

« La prophétie a... changé. » le coupa-t-elle dans un rire étranglé.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la petite maison tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula, semblant réfléchir. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis s'adressa à nouveau à la sorcière qui était toujours suspendue dans les airs :

« _En es-tu sûre ? »_

Celle-ci toussa et le toisa d'un air triomphant.

« Aussi sûre... que je te... vois. » railla-t-elle.

Voldemort ne s'en offusqua pas et relâcha son emprise, faisant s'écraser la sorcière contre le sol. Puis, avant de quitter rageusement la petite maison dans un tourbillon de capes, il siffla d'une voix mordante en direction de la vieille sorcière :

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

* * *

Après une journée caniculaire, le jour se coucha enfin, laissant place à la nuit fraîche que tous les habitants du Surrey - ou même de l'Angleterre entière - avaient espérés après cette journée caniculaire.

Il leur avait été conseillé de rester chez eux afin de ne pas subir les effets de la chaleur, ce que, à Little Whinging et plus particulièrement dans la rue de Privet Drive, tout le monde avait respecté. En effet, les habitants n'étaient pas fous au point de s'aventurer sous le soleil brûlant de ce mois d'août, exceptés quelques enfants intrépides que les parents avaient jetés dehors, sûrement pour être tranquilles.

Harry Potter était de ceux-là., bien qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin d'être chassé de chez lui pour sortir.

Ces temps-ci, la chaleur rendait son oncle et sa tante particulièrement agressifs. Les insultes de ses tuteurs à son égard se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et son oncle lui avait déjà collé trois baffes depuis le début des vacances. Les ordres et les interdictions pleuvaient de concert et il n'avait même plus le droit d'écouter les informations à la télé, sous prétexte qu'il était impossible qu'elles parlent de son monde de « dégénérés ». Évidemment, le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore en personne apparaisse à la télévision... Non, le Survivant attendait l'annonce d'un événement inattendu, quelque chose qui passerait inaperçu pour le plus commun des Moldus mais que Harry comprendrait.

Il en était donc réduit à écouter en cachette les informations, sous la fenêtre à côté du parterre de fleur de sa tante Pétunia, sans bruit et pareil à un criminel.

Et il se détestait d'agir de la sorte mais il n'avait de toute façon, rien d'autre à faire. Sa journée pouvait se résumer en quelques mots : réveil - après cauchemars, corvées, manger, essayer de suivre les informations sans que l'oncle et la tante ne le découvrent, dormir, corvées, dormir. Et cauchemars.

Car oui depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, revoyant en détails la résurrection de Lord Voldemort. Et à chaque réveil sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement.

Il en avait bien sûr parlé à ses amis dans les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangés pendant ces vacances mais ceux-ci lui avaient simplement répondu que c'était normal et qu'il devait le supporter avec courage. Car Ron et Hermione, au contraire du Survivant, semblaient être bien trop occupés pour s'intéresser à lui et ne lui envoyaient que quelques lettres racontant leurs vacances comme si rien n'avait changé. Et c'était bien là le problème car absolument tout avait changé !

Après l'épisode du cimetière Harry s'était attendu à un bouleversement dans le monde magique, Voldemort était de retour bon sang !

Mais il n'y avait rien eu.

Pas d'annonce au journal télévisé Moldu, pas de hibou avec une lettre de Dumbledore ou du ministère, pas de visite surprise dans le quartier de Little Whinging. Rien. Et cela durait depuis que Harry était retourné chez son oncle et sa tante. Un silence étouffant planait sur la ville, comme si elle était coupée du reste du monde.

C'était du moins ce que le Survivant envisageait désormais de croire...

Ainsi, depuis presque deux mois, il s'ennuyait profondément. Son énorme cousin martyrisait les enfants du quartier avec sa bande et se faisait une réputation de gros dur alors que lui, il passait ses journées dans le parc du quartier, assis sur la seule balançoire que Dudley et sa bande n'avaient pas cassée. Parfois, il regardait le ciel vide de Little Whinging et plongeait dans ses pensées - en évitant toutefois de ruminer sur les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou essayait de s'imaginer dans une autre vie ; celle de Ron et de sa famille heureuse - et nombreuse, sous la tutelle d'une mère aimante et d'un père bienveillant, celle de Hermione, simple mais tranquille en compagnie de parents Moldus et respectables...

Des parents aimants, une maison où passer l'été et Noël, des lettres à envoyer lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard : voilà tout ce que Harry demandait. Mais ces simples choses lui étaient malheureusement refusées, il devait donc faire avec ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

C'est à dire un cousin particulièrement heureux - au contraire de Harry, qui, après avoir dit au revoir à sa bande, rentrait chez lui.

« Hey, Big D ! » lança le sorcier en direction de Dudley.

Celui-ci se retourna, croyant avoir affaire à un fan peut-être, mais fut vite déçu lorsqu'il vit son effroyable cousin Harry Potter, maigrichon et débraillé.

« Ce n'est que toi… » grogna-t-il en continuant son chemin.

Déçu par sa réaction - car il s'attendait à un peu d'action, le sorcier le rattrapa en quelques foulées et régla son pas sur Dudley.

« Depuis quand tu te fais appeler Big D ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire. « C'est sympa comme nom. »

Il n'eût malheureusement aucune réaction de son cousin et Harry se demanda s'il devait continuer son petit jeu. Il passa en revue ses piètres vacances dénuées de toute distraction et c'est sans hésitation qu'il lança :

« Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours ''Dudlynouchet'' ! »

« Ferme-la. » répondit le concerné.

Victoire...

« Ta bande sait que ta mère t'appelle Dudlynouchet ? » demanda distraitement le sorcier.

Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le bitume uniforme de Little Whinging lui répondit.

« Je peux t'appeler Dudley-chéri, si tu veux. » rajouta-t-il.

« LA FERME ! » ordonna celui-ci tandis qu'il serrait ses poings presque aussi gros que le visage de Harry.

Celui-ci vit que son cousin faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas le frapper. Il continua tout de même :

« Tu t'en ai encore pris à un môme de dix ans ? Je sais que tu as tabassé le petit Mark Evans il y a deux jours. »

« Il l'avait cherché. » répliqua le ''boxeur''.

Car oui, Dudley faisait de la boxe, au plus grand dam du sorcier. Il était plus difficile en effet de s'échapper d'une bagarre avec son cousin si celui-ci l'étalait par terre après un seul coup.

« Ah... » lâcha Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Ouais, il m'a énervé alors je l'ai cogné. » rajouta Dudley en frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

Un avertissement sans doute, mais cela n'arrêta pas le sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda celui-ci avant de continuer. « Que tu avais l'air d'un cochon qui marche sur deux pattes ? Je comprends pourquoi ça t'as énervé, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me rappelle ma condition... »

Dudley tiqua et serra les dents, provoquant la satisfaction de son cousin. Qu'il était doux de partager sa frustration avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Même si c'était Dudley.

Puis, ils s'engagèrent dans une allée étroite et déserte afin de prendre un raccourci. Celle-ci, dépourvue de réverbères était si sombre que les deux adolescents ne parvenaient même pas à voir dix mètres devant eux et seul le bruit de leurs pas brisait le calme inquiétant de la petite ruelle.

« Si t'avais pas ce truc sur toi, tu ferais moins le malin. » lança soudainement Dudley.

« Quel truc ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire, même s'il se doutait de la nature du ''truc''.

« Ce bâton que tu caches tout le temps. »

« Ah, ça... » dit le sorcier en sortant sa baguette.

Son cousin parût intimidé mais se reprit bien vite.

« T'as pas le droit de t'en servir je le sais. » dit-il pour se rassurer. « Tu serais expulsé de ton école de dingues. »

Le sorcier lui fit un sourire mesquin.

« Ça tu n'en sais rien, ils ont peut-être changé le règlement entre temps... »

« Arrête de mentir ! » grogna son cousin, peu rassuré. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que t'auras jamais le courage de te battre contre moi sans ce bâton. »

« Oui, et toi tu n'auras jamais le courage de tabasser un gosse de dix ans sans ta bande derrière toi. » répliqua tranquillement Harry.

L'autre adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, il changea de tactique.

« Quand mon père apprendra que tu as sorti ce truc... »

« Ah tu vas demander à ton papa de te protéger ? Le gentil Dudlynouchet a peur de la baguette du méchant Harry ? » lança le sorcier d'un ton moqueur.

Son cousin se retint de le frapper.

« Tu fais moins le fier la nuit. » répliqua celui-ci en grognant.

Le brun se demanda ce que son imbécile de cousin avait encore inventé.

« Je te signale qu'il fait nuit-là. Tu sais, quand il n'y a plus de soleil... c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. » dit-il comme s'il parlait à un gosse de trois ans.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

« Je sais ! » Gronda Dudley. « Moi je te parle de quand tu es dans ton lit. »

Aussitôt, Harry s'arrêta de marcher et son cousin fit de même. Il avait une expression triomphante sur le visage, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que j'ai peur de ma couette et de mon oreiller ? On ne s'appelle pas tous Dudley ! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Mais son cousin ne releva pas l'insulte et continua :

« Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière, et les autres nuits d'ailleurs. Tu pleurnichais dans ton sommeil ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

« Comment ça ? » lança-t-il avec hargne.

Il savait évidemment de quoi parlait l'adolescent gras et dépourvu de matière grise qui lui servait de cousin : ses cauchemars. Ces temps-ci, il faisait pratiquement toujours le même et revoyait sans cesse le cimetière.

Son estomac se noua alors qu'il pensait au corps immobile du sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

« Ne tuez pas Cédric ! Ne tuez pas Cédric ! » lança Dudley d'un air apeuré. « C'est qui Cédric ? C'est ton petit copain ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il croyait pourtant avoir été discret mais Dudley l'avait entendu, à sa plus grande honte.

« Maman ! Au secours, il va me tuer ! Il a tué Cédric, au secours ! Bouh Bouh ! »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna le sorcier d'une voix affreusement calme.

En vérité, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et il tremblait de rage. Dudley, bien sûr, continua son petit jeu :

« Papa aide-moi j'ai peur ! Il va me tuer, au secours ! Il va-... »

Il fut interrompu lorsque Harry pointa soudainement sa baguette droit sur son torse.

« Ar-... Arrête, t'as pas le droit ! » dit-il en reculant contre le mur de la petite ruelle.

Mais le sorcier n'avait aucune intention de lui obéir. Il sentait monter en lui toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie pendant ces vacances, toute la rage qu'il avait contenue en habitant chez les Dursley pendant quatorze ans. Il aurait tellement voulu lui jeter un sort qui lui clouerait le bec pour toujours... Ou mieux, qui le transformerait en porc jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

« T'as rien entendu, compris ? » menaça alors froidement Harry.

Il se doutait cependant que son cousin ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Baisse ce truc ! » lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Harry secoua la tête, consterné par la stupidité de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Le même qui s'était servi de lui comme punching-ball, qui l'avait humilié durant toute son enfance, s'était moqué de ses parents et de lui-même, le même qui le répugnait tellement au point qu'il ne voulait même pas le toucher.

« J'ai dit, tu as compris ? » répéta-t-il en essayant d'être patient.

Malheureusement, son cousin était une cause perdue...

« Pointe-ça AILLEURS ! »

« TU AS COMPRIS ? »

« BAISSE CE TRUC ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ! »

« LA FERME ! »

« POINTE CETTE PUTAIN DE CHOSE AUTRE-PART QUE SUR MOI SINO-... »

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'un qu'un frisson parcouru son corps.

Une bise froide se leva, contrastant avec la journée brûlante qui venait de s'achever. La ruelle silencieuse fut tout à coup traversée par le murmure glacé du vent alors que les deux adolescents se séparaient, légèrement effrayés - et c'était un euphémisme pour Dudley. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel jusque-là dépourvu de nuage en fut soudainement remplit en quelques secondes à peine, cachant la seule source de lumière qu'était la lune, et les arbres présents au bout de la ruelle se mirent brusquement à trembler tandis qu'on entendait au loin des chiens japper de terreur.

Quelque chose était là, quelque part, et venait vers eux.

« Ou quelqu'un... » pensa Harry en renforçant sa poigne sur sa baguette.

Et soudain, le chaos se fit.

Les volets à moitié fermés des maisons se mirent à claquer de concert, les portails entrouverts à grincer sinistrement et les poubelles installées devant chaque propriété à se renverser avec fracas.

« Qu-... qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria Dudley, une expression de panique peinte sur le visage.

En temps normal, Harry aurait pu trouver ça drôle, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait perdu son sang-froid mais il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour provoquer un tel chaos, et encore moins inconsciemment !

« Je ne fais rien du tout ! » répondit-il d'une voix forte afin de couvrir tout le bruit.

Et soudain, comme c'était venu, le silence se fit.

Les chiens s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de japper, les portails à grincer et les volets à fracasser les fenêtres des maisons tandis que les quelques lumières venant des rues voisines s'éteignaient une par une. Les feuilles tremblantes des arbres se turent, les quelques grillons et oiseaux au loin cessèrent de chanter et un froid mordant s'abattit sur la ruelle plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Même les lumières des maisons, filtrant vers l'extérieur, s'étaient brusquement éteintes.

Ils étaient à présent plongés dans une obscurité tellement pénétrante qu'il leur était impossible de voir leurs mains devant leurs figures.

« Arrête ! » supplia Dudley.

« Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! » siffla Harry en essayant de plaquer sa main sur le visage de son cousin.

Celui-ci se débattait comme un diable et hurlait de terreur :

« Je... Je ne vois plus rien ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Encore, une fois, le sorcier aurait pu en rire, mais le moment était tout sauf propice à la plaisanterie.

« Tais-toi ! » répéta-t-il alors qu'il arriva enfin à faire taire son cousin en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

Harry avait beau essayer de discerner quelque chose dans cette obscurité effrayante, il n'y voyait rien, n'entendait rien. C'était comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté et qu'ils étaient retombés en hiver.

Et le pire, c'était que le brun reconnaissait cette sensation, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

« Mmuhmuh mmh ! » dit son cousin en tremblant de tout son corps.

Ils devaient fuir, et vite. Mais par où ? Il ne voyait rien !

Soudain, il sentit une présence, là, à quelques mètres d'eux, juste au bout de l'allée.

« Silence. » ordonna-t-il à son cousin dans un murmure.

Cependant, tant le calme était profond, il crut avoir crié.

Le sorcier sembla alors voir quelque chose briller, juste où la créature se tenait. Il cligna des yeux, les forçant à s'accommoder dans cette obscurité mordante qui les recouvrait, mais ne vit rien.

Et il avait beau croire le contraire il le savait, il n'avait pas rêvé : la chose se tenait là, devant eux, et il était sûr d'en sentir une deuxième à l'autre bout de la ruelle, rendant impossible toute tentative de fuite.

Harry se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait réagir, oui mais comment ? Devait-il lancer unLumosafin d'éclairer la ruelle et de voir ce qui se dressait devant eux ou directement un Patronus, afin de chasser les Détraqueurs ? Car il en était certain, c'était des Détraqueurs. Il savait que ces créatures avaient peur de la lumière, mais il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait quand il éclairerait la ruelle de sa baguette. Cependant, s'il lançait un Patronus, il devait viser juste.

Conscient que les créatures avançaient vers lui, il ne tarda pas à faire son choix et cria soudainement, se remémorant ses cours avec le professeur Lupin, puis le visages de ses parents et de ses amis :

« _Spero Patronum ! »_

Un immense cerf argenté jaillit alors de sa baguette et fonça en direction du premier Détraqueur. Puis, l'adolescent attendit de voir la créature chassée par son Patronus pour le diriger sur l'autre quand soudain, son cœur rata un battement.

Ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs qui se tenaient devant lui.

C'était des Mangemorts.

Le visage du sorcier se teinta aussitôt d'effroi. Que faisaient-ils ici ?! Était-ce Voldemort qui les avait envoyés ? Étaient-ils venus pour le tuer ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il était censé être en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante ! Ou alors était-il trop loin de la maison pour que sa protection soit assurée ? Les Mangemorts avaient-ils trouvé un moyen de la contourner ?!

Aussitôt, il voulut lancer la première offensive mais fut interrompu lorsque son cousin le frappa brusquement sur la tête.

« Stupide Dudley... ! » pensa-t-il en reculant. Le choc le fit tomber par terre et il crut voir des petites lanternes danser devant ses yeux tandis que son cousin fuyait à l'aveuglette en direction d'un des Mangemorts. Harry se demanda alors comment il avait réussi à viser sa tête.

« Non, Dudley ! » cria-t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur.

Il eut sa réponse quand il remarqua que l'obscurité n'était plus si prononcée et eut le loisir d'observer ses adversaires tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, sa baguette toujours en main. Ils étaient deux, leurs longues capes noires dissimulaient toutes parcelles de leurs corps et un masque en forme de tête de mort recouvrait leurs visages.

« _Stupefix ! »_ lança Harry en direction du premier qui, sous l'effet de surprise, n'eut pas le temps de parer le sort et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin.

Heureusement, Dudley avait pensé à se plaquer contre le mur.

L'adolescent se retourna ensuite et visa en direction de l'autre :

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

Malheureusement, son sort n'atteignit pas sa cible.

Harry n'en fut pas surpris, se releva malgré sa tête qui tournait légèrement et cria à Dudley de le fuir. Celui-ci était, heureusement, déjà en train de courir. Ils passèrent devant le mage noir stupefié avec hésitation, redoutant que l'homme ne se remette à bouger, mais continuèrent finalement.

Puis, alors que les deux adolescents étaient presque arrivés au bout de la ruelle, Harry reçu ce qu'il identifia comme un sortilège de magie noire sur son bras gauche. Il cria, vacilla, mais continua tout de même tandis que la sensation de brûlure se répandait sur son épaule et son bras dans une douleur atroce.

Son cousin se retourna pour voir s'il le suivait toujours, ce qui réconforta légèrement le Survivant. Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance sans lui mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Continue de courir ! » lui cria alors le Survivant alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de l'allée étroite et gagnait une rue cette fois éclairée par des réverbères.

Ils étaient sauvés, les gens allaient les entendre, ils pourraient se cacher dans une maison... mais le sorcier réalisa soudain que les hommes de mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient aucun scrupule à tuer des Moldus.

Ils coururent alors plus vite si c'était possible et dépassèrent quelques maisons qui restaient désespérément silencieuses et semblaient comme, inhabitées.

Soudain, Harry entendit un sort qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et se retourna vite comme l'éclair afin de le voir et peut-être, de l'esquiver, mais le Mangemort était beaucoup trop proche : il reçut le sort de plein fouet.

« _Endoloris ! »_

Harry s'écroula en hurlant alors que la douleur se répandait dans chaque nerf, chaque muscle et chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il se tordit sur le bitume, piqué par un nombre infini d'aiguilles en fusion, aveuglé par cette douleur qu'il connaissait déjà mais qui semblait faire encore plus mal. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?...

Il suffoqua, ses poumons semblant garder le peu d'air qu'ils contenaient et la souffrance était telle que lorsqu'elle s'évanouit enfin après ce qui sembla de longues minutes, Harry dut réfléchir quelques secondes afin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Et, tandis que son corps était secoué de spasmes, il entendit les deux Mangemorts au-dessus de lui :

« Arrête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut en un seul morceau, tu lui as déjà brûlé le bras. »

La voix était froide, dure.

« Il a résisté. » répondit l'autre d'une voix sarcastique.

« Tu le diras au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répliqua le mage noir avec hargne.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas fait désarmer par un gamin de quinze ans. »

« Tais-toi. » gronda le premier.

Et tandis qu'ils se disputaient, Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une forme floue qui s'éloignait en direction de la rue Privet Drive. « Dudley... » Songea-t-il en grimaçant. Il dut cependant l'avoir pensé tout haut car les Mangemorts cessèrent de se lancer des noms d'oiseaux et ricanèrent.

« Il t'a abandonné mon garçon, ce n'est pas très courageux de sa part... » lança le premier d'une voix moqueuse.

« Alors que tu l'as sauvé… » rajouta l'autre d'un air désolé.

Ça ne faisait rien, il avait l'habitude. Et ce n'était pas comme si son gros et gras cousin aurait pu faire quelque chose. Harry était soulagé qu'il ait pu s'enfuir.

« On devrait peut-être venger cette injustice. » proposa l'un.

« Je suis d'accord. » ricana l'autre.

Harry releva la tête avec effroi, réalisa qu'il avait fait tombé sa baguette et regarda son cousin qui courrait toujours avant que l'Impardonnable ne sorte de la bouche d'un des mages noirs.

« _Avada Kedavra ! »_

Le temps sembla alors, pour la deuxième fois, s'arrêter.

Dudley fut vite rattrapé par la lumière verte qui sortit de la baguette du Mangemort et, sans même savoir ce qui lui arrivait, s'écrasa sur le bitume et ne bougea plus.

« Un Moldu en moins. » entendit vaguement Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Son cousin ne venait pas juste à l'instant de se faire toucher par le sortilège de la mort, c'était impossible. Dudley s'était enfuit, il avait réussi à rentrer chez ses parents au 4 Privet Drive, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se remettrait à le narguer devant son oncle et sa tante dès le lendemain et à tabasser les gamins du quartier, c'était tout simplement impossible...

Et pourtant, son cousin était là, en plein milieu de la route, immobile.

Harry espérait qu'il allait se relever et se remettre à courir, que c'était une ruse visant à tromper les Mangemorts - même s'il doutait des capacités intellectuelles de son cousin, mais il ne se releva pas, ni ne bougea d'un pouce. Son visage se teinta alors d'effroi, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Dudley était mort, exactement comme Cédric avant lui. Tués par des hommes sans scrupule, fervents adorateurs de Lord Voldemort.

Morts juste devant lui, à cause de lui.

« CONNARDS ! » hurla alors le garçon d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il se relevait avec difficulté, sa baguette retrouvée.

Il devait sans doute avoir l'air pathétique dans ses habits trop grands pour lui, à moitié sonné par la mort de son cousin, le bras gauche calciné et la posture incertaine mais il s'en fichait. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses membres tremblaient, mais il devait se battre : Dudley ne méritait pas de mourir. Personne ne méritait de mourir.

Les deux Mangemorts ne firent cependant aucune remarque sur ce point, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant pointe sa baguette en leur direction, les dents serrées.

« Ne fais rien de stupide mon garçon… » menaça l'un.

L'autre tint sa langue mais leva tout de même sa baguette.

« Vous n'aviez... » commença faiblement le Survivant.

Les effets du Doloris étaient encore présents dans son corps. Il se força à déglutir malgré la boule dans sa gorge puis reprit avec toute la rage qu'il contenait en lui :

« VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LE TUER ! »

Les deux mages noirs le regardèrent en silence comme s'ils avaient pitié de lui.

« C'était un Moldu, un déchet, en somme. Le monde se portera mieux sans lui. » cracha l'un d'eux.

« Qui êtes-vous pour en juger ainsi ?! » répliqua le jeune sorcier d'un ton haineux, désespéré.

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Que diraient son oncle et sa tante en apprenant la mort de leur fils adoré ? La panique, ainsi que la rage et la peur qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs secondes se joignit alors au tourbillon d'émotions qui l'habitait. Dudley était mort, Dudley avait été tué par des mages noirs. Ces simples phrases résonnaient au plus profond de son être, lui lacérant l'estomac et faisant furieusement trembler ses mains.

Puis, les Mangemorts se regardèrent comme s'ils pouvaient voir mutuellement leurs visages malgré leur masque et se présentèrent alors docilement devant les yeux ébahis du Survivant.

« Voici Avery. » dit le meurtrier de Dudley en désignant l'autre homme. « Je me nomme Nott mais je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré… » rajouta-t-il en faisant disparaître son masque d'un coup de baguette gracieux.

Et en effet, le Survivant le reconnaissait. Il n'avait pas pu oublier son visage, exactement comme les autres Mangemorts que Lord Voldemort avait rassemblé lors de la nuit de sa résurrection. Et tous ces visages, il se doutait qu'il ne les oublierait pas. Ils étaient gravés à jamais dans son esprit, ainsi que celui de Cédric Diggory après s'être fait tué.

Puis, voyant que le garçon n'avait rien à leur répondre, le présumé Avery qui avait lui aussi enlevé son masque reprit la parole :

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous suivre sans faire d'histoire... »

Mais Harry retrouva immédiatement ses esprits lorsque les Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers lui.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » hurla-t-il en menaçant les deux hommes de sa baguette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

Que voulaient-ils de lui ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici si ce n'était pour le tuer ? Il était hors de question que l'adolescent suive les meurtriers de son cousin !

« Je ne vous suivrai pas… » dit-il d'un ton brusque, observant la réaction de ses adversaires.

Ceux-ci tiquèrent.

« Qui t'as dit que tu avais le choix, mon garçon ? » lança froidement Avery.

Cette familiarité fit bouillir de rage le Survivant.

« Ne m'appelez pas ''mon garçon'' ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les deux Mangemorts se turent.

Bien que la rue fût toujours aussi silencieuse, les trois personnes présentes arrivèrent à distinguer quelques bruits comme le ronronnement lointain d'une autoroute ainsi que les pleurs d'un nourrisson. Mais les maisons, faisant face à la rue restaient désespérément muettes, comme si tous leurs habitants avaient été ensorcelés... ou dormaient à poings fermés malgré les hurlements de l'adolescent, ce qui était peu probable.

« Par Merlin, ce gamin est plutôt inconscient. » lâcha finalement Nott.

Harry choisit de ne rien dire, et serra les poings, même si une réponse toute faite lui brûlait la langue.

« Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. » enchaîna Avery en essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Sinon quoi ? » riposta férocement Harry.

Le Mangemort bouillonnait intérieurement. Malheureusement, Nott avait l'air d'être plus censé que son homologue.

« Qui est-ce qui disait toute à l'heure que je me suis fait avoir par un gamin de quinze ans ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement à Avery. « Il essaye de te mettre en colère afin que tu l'attaques et qu'il puisse, peut-être s'enfuir. Et jusque-là, son plan marche plutôt bien. »

Puis il s'adressa au Survivant d'une voix menaçante :

« Mais tu as oublié quelques détails. Tu vas nous suivre docilement, sinon nous tuerons une innocente... une certaine Mrs Figg, charmante Cracmolle… »

Aussitôt, l'adolescent pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le regard froid du Mangemort était sans appel, il disait sûrement la vérité. Ils avaient un otage, peut-être même plus ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient un ou plusieurs complices. Harry se sentit soudainement stupide et ne pensa même pas à être étonné de la nature de Mrs Figg.

« Sans compter les Moldus » - il cracha sur le mot, « endormis par un sortilège de sommeil qu'il nous faudra tuer à leur réveil. » continua Nott. « Et peut-être, après toutes ces morts inutiles seras-tu décidé à nous suivre ? »

Avery, qui s'était calmé, enchaîna alors :

« Bien que cela ne nous dérangerais aucunement de les tuer, pense un peu aux familles de ces pauvres gens... Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'ils ont été tués à cause de l'arrogance d'un certain Harry Potter ? »

Le Mangemort sut, en regardant le visage de l'intéressé se décomposer, qu'il avait visé juste.

« Et tes amis… » continua-t-il d'un air désolé. « Que diront-ils ? Ils seront déçus très certainement... leur ami est un tueur. »

Le Survivant paru alors réellement en proie à l'incertitude, ce qui encouragea le mage noir :

« D'abord tes parents, puis ton cousin et tout un tas de Moldus innocents... Sans oublier le jeune sorcier au cimetière. Quel était son nom déjà ? »

Avery s'arrêta afin de jeter un coup d'œil à Nott qui lui conseillait silencieusement de ne pas aller plus loin, puis il contempla l'expression du gamin qui semblait prêt à lui sauter au cou. C'était beaucoup trop facile et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Harry avait commencé à trembler de rage lorsque le mage noir avait fait mention de ses parents et il bouillonna lorsqu'il comprit que le mage noir voulait parler de Cédric. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tout ça car il le savait parfaitement. Il en était conscient chaque jour, à chaque heure et à chaque minute de sa misérable existence.

« Oui je m'en souviens, il s'appelait Cédr-... ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Survivant lui lançait un sort, aveuglé par la rage :

« _DIFFINDO ! »_ cria-t-il en direction du Mangemort.

Malheureusement, celui para le sort avec une facilité alarmante.

Puis, tout se passa très vite : Avery riposta immédiatement avec un informulé que Harry reçut de plein fouet, ce qui le fit brusquement décoller du sol et retomber plus loin.

Son dos, sa tête et le reste de son corps s'écrasèrent violemment sur le bitume gris de la petite rue alors que le choc lui brouillait la vue et lui coupait la respiration. Malgré la douleur, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, son souffle étant bloqué dans son poitrine.

Il vit alors des taches de plus en plus grosses se former devant ses yeux et se mit à paniquer. « Non… » pensa-t-il avec effroi. « Il ne faut pas… »

Mais c'était trop tard.

La dernière chose qu'il distingua à travers ses paupières entrouvertes fut l'expression satisfaite de son agresseur et celle, consternée de l'autre homme tandis qu'il entendit vaguement l'un des Mangemorts réprimander l'autre.

Puis il sombra avec horreur dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et si vous avez remarqué des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A la semaine prochaine... :)


	2. Le manoir Jédusor

**Bonsoir !**

Voici le chapitre 2 avec un jour d'avance.

Ayant pour rôle de définir le cadre, il ne se passera pas grand chose dans ce chapitre désolée. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review pour mon premier chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir et pour répondre à adenoide en review anonyme : je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Et maintenant place à la fiction : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le manoir Jédusor**

* * *

Sur la colline régnait un silence pesant.

Le vent qui d'habitude sifflait en permanence, faisait doucement frémir les arbres et apportait les bruits du village en contrebas s'était tut, rendant le lieu encore plus hostile que de coutume tandis que les nombreux oiseaux qui la peuplaient avaient tous désertés, ainsi que quelques petits animaux en tous genres tels que des campagnols, des taupes, des grenouilles ou des souris.

En fait, d'après les habitants de Little Hangleton la colline n'était pas un endroit où s'aventurer, de nuit comme de jour. Une rumeur prétendait qu'elle était hantée et que le manoir qui s'y trouvait l'était plus encore, ce qui dissuadait les villageois et autres touristes d'aller s'y promener...

Un siècle auparavant l'endroit n'était pourtant pas si terrible : un petit bois ainsi qu'un étang bordait le côté nord de la colline, une plaine verdoyante se dressait au sud et au milieu se trouvait une grande et belle maison entourée d'un jardin anglais. Aujourd'hui cependant, le bois silencieux et l'eau stagnante de l'étang avaient un aspect inquiétant, tout comme le manoir dont une des façades était envahie de lierre.

L'édifice, qui avait appartenu à la famille Jédusor était en pierre, s'étendait en longueur et comptait deux parties : la partie principale, imposante, datant du XVIe siècle en pierres sombres et rugueuses, accordées au toit en ardoise bleutée, et la partie plus modeste ajoutée il y a de cela une trentaine d'année en briques grises souris. Le tout était surplombé de plusieurs cheminées dont la plupart n'avaient pas servie depuis très longtemps, faute de résidents.

Dans l'ensemble, le manoir était en assez bon état excepté peut-être au dernier étage où les carreaux des fenêtres étaient cassés et où l'on pouvait distinguer des rideaux déchirés et des pièces sombres, abandonnées. Les deux autres étages semblaient quant à eux tout aussi inhabités, bien que ce n'était pas exactement le cas.

Alors, lorsqu'un homme vêtu de capes noires transplana devant le manoir, il se maudit intérieurement.

Le lieu appartenant à son maître était tout sauf accueillant et il espérait n'y passer que quelques jours. Il y avait été convoqué en urgence grâce à la Marque sur son bras gauche, s'était empressé de venir malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait ressenti et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet… Avait-il fait quelque chose qui compromettait son statut d'espion ? Il espérait que ce ne fût pas le cas, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux.

En effet, depuis les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, incluant sa résurrection et sa défaite face au Survivant, Lord Voldemort était d'une humeur massacrante. Peu nombreux étaient les Mangemorts qui échappaient au sortilège du Doloris après avoir été appelés par leur maître et l'homme pria pour qu'il fût de ceux-là.

Alors, après une légère hésitation, il effaça toute trace d'émotion sur son visage et marcha en direction de l'entrée du manoir. Celle-ci était encadrée de larges fenêtres et était faite d'un petit escalier en pierre puis de deux portes en bois imposantes.

L'homme frappa, attendit, essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'un des fenêtres et attendit encore, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Les portes n'étant pas fermées à clé, il se risqua donc à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt la température le frappa : il n'y faisait sans doute pas plus de vingt degrés, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la chaleur caniculaire de l'extérieur. La température n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul point frappant du manoir ; le Mangemort s'était attendu à ce que l'intérieur soit aussi miteux que l'extérieur, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Le hall d'entrée dans lequel le mage noir se trouvait était lumineux et spacieux.

Il remarqua d'abord le grand escalier en bois sombre qui faisait face à l'entrée et reliait le rez-de-chaussée aux deux autres étages puis les tapisseries brunes aux motifs complexes sur les murs, le carrelage clair et l'énorme lustre en cristal du grand vestibule. Sur une petite table à sa gauche, un vase coloré avec des poignées en forme de griffons contenait un reste de fleurs en décompositions et à sa droite, une famille d'araignée avait élu domicile sur un porte manteau grisâtre. Juste à côté, une petite étagère vide aux tiroirs manquants semblait prête à tomber.

Le tout était recouvert d'une couche de poussière que l'homme sonda d'un air impénétrable.

Puis, il se dirigea sur ce qui devait être un salon.

Il parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard : le sol était recouvert de nombreux tapis - poussiéreux évidemment, où trônaient deux fauteuils et un grand sofa gris alignés en face d'une modeste bibliothèque. De l'autre côté, quelques tableaux représentant des paysages anglais étaient accrochés au-dessus d'une petite cheminée aux pierres noires de suie.

Soudain, le Mangemort vit une ombre se réfugier derrière un fauteuil. Il s'approcha, curieux et découvrit un chat de gouttière famélique qui fit le gros dos lorsqu'il le vit. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, les yeux bleus de l'animal apeuré plantés dans le regard noir et profond de l'intrus quand l'homme se détourna brusquement et fit fuir le chat gris.

Le mage noir avait entendu des voix qui venaient sûrement du premier étage. Il quitta le salon et retourna dans le hall d'entrée pour voir deux Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

« … à Little Whinging hier soir. » dit l'un d'eux.

Ils descendaient tranquillement les escaliers et n'avaient pas encore remarqué le nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci reconnu tout de suite les deux hommes : l'un avait des cheveux bruns, était plutôt grand et portait une cape bleue marine sur une chemise et un pantalon gris foncé. L'autre était habillé tout en noir, portait une expression sévère et écoutait d'un air attentif son interlocuteur.

« On a réussi à mettre la main sur Harry Potter. » continua le premier, Nott, à voix basse.

Aussitôt, l'homme en noir tiqua. Qu'était-il encore arrivé au Survivant ?

« Harry Potter ? » releva Amycus Carrow, le second.

« Il est en haut, encore inconscient. On a été obligé de l'assommer, le garçon ne voulait pas nous suivre. »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant… » ricana Carrow. « Personne ne vous a vu ? »

« Non. Il y a bien eu ce Moldu mais... »

Remarquant enfin la présence de l'autre homme, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler.

Les trois hommes se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, aucun ne voulant se risquer à prendre la parole. Une certaine hostilité se faisait ressentir à l'égard des deux Mangemorts pour le troisième, tout à fait justifiée évidemment mais complètement inutile.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attends au premier. « lâcha simplement Nott en le toisant de haut en bas. »

L'homme les ignora superbement et emprunta à son tour les escaliers en bois. Il garda une expression totalement neutre jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts aient disparu puis une fois en haut inspira, expira et se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'une expression consternée prenait forme sur son visage.

C'était bien sûr peu commun pour lui... rares étaient les moments où il montrait ses émotions. En effet, il conservait constamment un masque et s'attachait à conserver une expression de marbre en toutes circonstances. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation était critique. Catastrophique même. Harry Potter avait été enlevé !

Son cerveau fonctionnait déjà à toute vitesse.

Le Survivant était apparemment dans le manoir et avait été enlevé la veille à Little Whinging, où il devait passer l'été. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? L'homme en doutait. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard avait une espionne qui surveillait le garçon mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait certainement pas planifié l'enlèvement de Harry Potter sur un coup de tête, ce qui voulait dire que l'espionne avait obligatoirement disparue elle aussi, tout comme les éventuels témoins.

L'homme ne savait pas à quelle fréquence l'espionne faisait ses rapports à Dumbledore, il supposait que le directeur prenait des nouvelles de son golden boy toutes les semaines au minimum, ce qui était d'autant plus désastreux… car en une semaine, de nombreuses choses pouvaient se passer et l'homme doutait de la survie du garçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré les nombreuses années avant sa résurrection n'était pas connu pour être patient.

L'homme lâcha alors un dernier soupir et se remit en marche afin d'en finir au plus vite avec celui-dont-on-ne-devait-prononcer-le-nom.

Severus Snape n'avait aucun répit...

* * *

Une douleur aiguë transperça la cicatrice du Survivant lorsque Voldemort appuya son index squelettique sur le bras de Queudver.

En un instant, les traits de la Marque s'accentuèrent, rougirent, puis la Marque devint noire de jais.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit ensuite à scruter attentivement le ciel étoilé de Little Hangleton, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? » commença-t-il à voix basse. « Et combien seront assez fous pour l'ignorer ? »

Il se mit à marcher de long en large, ignorant Harry Potter qui était attaché à une pierre tombale.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence, Voldemort se tourna vers le-garçon-qui-a-survécu et lui fit un sourire féroce.

« Tu vois cette colline, Harry Potter ? Mon père y habitait. Ma mère elle, vivait ici, dans le village, et est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais n'aimant pas la magie, il l'a abandonné dès qu'il a su qu'elle était une sorcière et l'a quitté avant même que je naisse pour retourner chez ses parents Moldus. Puis, ma mère est morte lors de ma naissance et j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat pendant toute mon enfance... j'ai alors juré de me venger de lui, de ce père qui m'avait abandonné, de cet imbécile qui m'avait donné son nom... Tom Jédusor. »

Puis, il releva la tête vers le ciel et fit un sourire carnassier au Survivant.

« Mais regarde, voilà ma vraie famille qui revient... »

Aussitôt, des sorciers vêtus de longues capes noirs et de masques transplanèrent dans un énorme bruit. Ils s'avancèrent avec précaution vers leur maître, comme si ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Puis, lentement, ils tombèrent tous à genoux devant Voldemort en murmurant des « maître », « maître », « est-ce bien vous ? », baisant ses pieds et se prosternant devant lui.

Les redoutables mages noirs firent ensuite un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jédusor, se plaçant de façon ordonnée et pré-définie. Il manquait cependant quelques Mangemorts à l'appel aux vues des espaces libres qu'ils avaient laissés entre eux.

« Soyez les bienvenus. » commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Treize ans et nous voilà de nouveau réunis, comme si nous nous étions quittés hier... mais je sens votre peur mes chers Mangemorts, cette terrible peur qui empeste l'atmosphère... »

Il fit une pause, observant la réaction de ses serviteurs. Aucun ne bougea ni ne parla.

« Je vous croyais tous loyaux… » continua-t-il d'une voix accusatrice. « Malgré cela, aucun de vous, qui pourtant avaient juré fidélité n'a essayé de me retrouver. »

Le groupe entier frissonna aux paroles de leur maître, appréhendant la réaction du mage noir.

« J'avoue que je suis déçu. » dit celui-ci en regardant chaque Mangemort. « Très déçu... »

L'un des sorciers brisa alors le cercle et se mit à genoux devant Voldemort, suppliant.

« Maître ! » commença celui-là. « Maître, pardonnez-nous ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire. Aucune trace d'amusement n'était cependant présente sur son visage cadavérique.

Alors, lentement, il leva sa baguette devant son serviteur qui s'était mis à trembler.

« Avery, tu demandes mon pardon ? » dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. « Moi, je ne pardonne pas et n'oublie pas non plus. Il faudra me rendre treize années de servitude avant que je ne te pardonne… »

« Oui maître, tout ce que vous voudrez maître. » répondit aussitôt Avery.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parut satisfait et hocha la tête.

« Mais laisse-moi tout de même te punir. _Endoloris !_ »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Harry Potter se réveilla de son cauchemar en hurlant.

Il se releva brusquement avec des taches noires devant les yeux, en sueur et la respiration saccadée, comme s'il avait lui-même été la cible de l'Impardonnable. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar et qu'il était dans son lit chez son oncle et sa tante.

En bref, tout était normal.

Il ferma alors les yeux, lasse, et se recoucha en tirant sur sa couette qui paraissait plus lourde et plus douce que d'habitude.

Tout était normal... ?

Il se releva aussitôt, faisant voler la couette qui n'était à l'évidence pas la sienne, tout comme le lit trop grand dans lequel il se trouvait ainsi que les vêtements qu'il portait, ce qui lui provoqua un horrible mal de tête.

« Merde… » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

Où se trouvait-il ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

Tandis qu'il passait vaguement sa main sur l'énorme bosse à l'arrière de sa tête, l'adolescent essaya de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se souvenait avoir passé son après-midi dans le parc à côté de chez son oncle et sa tante, assis sur une balançoire. Il avait ensuite vu son cousin dire au revoir à sa bande et rentrer chez lui, il l'avait suivi et s'était moqué de lui... une journée comme une autre, en somme. Dudley s'était retenu de le frapper lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'appeler « Dudlynouchet », ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry.

Puis, les deux adolescents avaient emprunté un raccourci en s'aventurant dans la petite ruelle qui rejoignait Magnolia Crescent et le sorcier avait menacé son cousin avec sa baguette, mais il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Ensuite, l'étroite allée avait tout à coup été plongée dans le noir le plus complet, faisant frissonner de peur les adolescents.

Et c'était tout.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement, il tenta de se souvenir de la suite, plongeant au plus profond de sa mémoire et accentua au passage son mal de tête, en vain.

Harry ne se souvenait pas de la suite.

Sentant la panique monter en lui, il mit sa main sur sa bouche et se força à respirer par le nez. Cette astuce, il s'en était servi tout l'été lorsqu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation après un cauchemar, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas réveiller son oncle et sa tante.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes, attendit que sa respiration redevienne normale puis observa autour de lui après avoir attrapé ses lunettes sur une table de chevet.

Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre grise et lumineuse meublée sommairement avec un bureau, deux bibliothèques vides, un fauteuil vert qui semblait assez vieux, une petite table et une chaise, un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps bleus où il était assis et une table de chevet.

Il remarqua également deux portes, une à droite, en bois sombre avec une poignée ronde et une autre à gauche, simple, blanche et à côté des bibliothèques. Une fenêtre sans rideaux se trouvait en face de lui et le Survivant remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de barreaux, au contraire de chez sa tante. Peut-être n'était-il pas tombé dans un endroit hostile ?

Harry décida ensuite de se lever.

Il avait quelques courbatures et dut s'appuyer sur son bras gauche pour sortir du lit, ce qui lui fit immédiatement remarquer qu'il était bandé.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Toujours assis dans le grand lit, il commença à enlever les bandages, ne ressentant aucune douleur particulière et remarqua qu'ils étaient tâchés d'un liquide bleu mélangé à un autre, rouge.

Puis, avec horreur, le Survivant vit la marque de brûlure sur le bas de son épaule. Il enleva rapidement le reste des bandages, découvrit que la cicatrice faisait tout le tour de son bras et s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de son avant bras. Fébrile, il passa avec précaution son autre main sur celle-ci, sentant son aspect rugueux sous ses doigts alors que sa mémoire lui revenait doucement.

Harry se souvenait avoir été touché par un sort alors qu'il courait avec son cousin, essayant tous deux d'échapper à...

À quoi avaient-ils voulu échappé d'ailleurs ? L'adolescent ne s'en rappelait pas.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son bras, il se leva alors, de plus en plus nerveux. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le parquet froid et sombre de la chambre tandis qu'il vit vaguement le paysage qui se dessinait à la fenêtre. Celle-ci était tout en longueur, un peu large, et un petit rebord permettait de s'asseoir devant et de regarder dehors.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle d'un pas incertain et observa la vue. La maison dans laquelle il se trouvait était sur une colline, à côté d'un village qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il distinguait au loin le cloché d'une petite église cachée par des maisons et une autre colline en face, puis d'autres, car le village en contrebat en était entouré.

« Où suis-je ? » pensa-t-il devant ce paysage inconnu.

Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas à Poudlard…

Harry resta quelques minutes à la fenêtre et constata que le soleil se coucherait bientôt, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dormi presque une journée entière.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son bras gauche, grimaça une deuxième fois et fit le tour de la chambre. Les deux grandes bibliothèques à gauche de la fenêtre étaient légèrement poussiéreuses et aucun livre ne s'y trouvait, même sur les plus hauts rayons, ce que le Survivant trouva drôle. Hermione, elle, en aurait été outrée.

Il sourit tristement en pensant à son amie et continua son exploration, bien décidé à savoir où il était.

L'adolescent passa derrière le fauteuil vert et se dirigea vers la porte blanche, la plus proche de la fenêtre. Une fois devant elle, il abaissa la poignée avec une certaine appréhension mais fut vite déçu lorsqu'il découvrit une salle de bain.

Tout comme la chambre, elle était assez lumineuse grâce au carrelage blanc sur la moitié du mur, le reste étant du papier peint jaune délavé. Il y avait une cabine de douche, une vieille baignoire grise à moitié cassée à l'angle du mur et entre celles-ci, une petite fenêtre teintée. Il y avait également un petit meuble vide et un porte-serviette accroché au mur ainsi que des toilettes et un lavabo.

Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit bois, Harry quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre.

L'endroit ne lui disait vraiment rien.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Il mit sa main sur la poignée ronde et la tourna dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Obstiné, l'adolescent tourna, retourna, poussa et tira sur la poignée mais rien n'y fit, la porte restait résolument close, car il était tout simplement enfermé.

Harry recula alors, fixant la porte avec crainte.

« D'accord, pas de panique. » dit-il pour se rassurer.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il avait souvent été enfermé chez son oncle et sa tante sans pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, parfois pendant plusieurs jours.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'adolescent se doutait que la situation était différente, l'endroit tout autant. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ne se souvenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé et pour couronner le tout, commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard, attentif au moindre détail. Tout d'abord, elle semblait assez vieille avec le papier peint gris quelque peu délavé et se décollant à quelques endroits du mur, tout comme les meubles qui ne devaient pas datés d'hier. Et le lit à baldaquin, les bibliothèques, le fauteuil et le bureau paraissaient tout droit sortis d'une autre époque malgré leur aspect bien conservé. L'adolescent remarqua également un vieux lustre en métal noir en forme de petit chandelier lorsqu'il leva la tête.

Il se trouvait donc sûrement dans une vieille maison, sur une colline et à côté d'un village inconnu.

« Ça me fait une belle jambe… » grimaça-t-il en ne remarquant pas son utilisation d'une expression Moldue.

Après tout Harry Potter n'avait pas été élevé dans le monde des sorciers.

Dans l'immédiat il devait trouver une issue. Il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée, il ne pouvait donc pas s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais peut-être pouvait-il obtenir de l'aide de l'extérieur ?

Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrait en coulissant vers le haut et l'adolescent eut du mal à l'ouvrir mais il y parvint tout de même en forçant un peu. Il la fit ensuite doucement glisser, rencontrant une certaine résistance. La fenêtre se bloquait un peu près tous les dix centimètres et le Survivant était conscient du bruit qu'il faisait pour l'ouvrir mais continua quand même.

Puis, lorsque la fenêtre eut coulissé sur environ un quart de sa hauteur, elle s'immobilisa.

L'adolescent y mit toute sa force, essaya à plusieurs endroits ; au milieu, sur les côtés, tenta de la tirer vers lui et de la pousser, de la secouer, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il recula alors en haletant, frustré, avant de donner un coup de poing dedans. Encore une fois la vielle fenêtre ne remua pas d'un pouce, ce qui intrigua le sorcier. Il n'y avait pas mis toute sa force mais un coup pareil aurait dû la faire trembler.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un a placé un sort ? » pensa-t-il avant d'approcher sa main vers l'ouverture où, il en était sûr, son corps ne pouvait même pas passer.

Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent d'abord que le vide mais lorsqu'il effleura quelque chose d'invisible, il recula brusquement. C'était comme si il venait de toucher un métal brûlant. Heureusement, la douleur disparue aussitôt et le garçon put constater avec soulagement qu'il n'avait aucune marque de brûlure. Une seule, c'était déjà bien.

Puis Harry pensa qu'il y avait une deuxième fenêtre dans la salle de bain et bien qu'elle devait être protégée par le même sortilège, il voulut tout de même essayer.

Il courut presque vers la porte blanche, l'ouvrit sans douceur et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre. Il remarqua cependant avec dépit qu'elle n'avait même pas de poignée pour l'ouvrir, elle avait en effet été enlevée.

Affligé, il retourna alors dans la chambre à pas lent et s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le lit.

L'adolescent devait se faire une raison, il était prisonnier. Mais de qui ? Et où s'était-il encore fourré ?...

Le Survivant se roula en boule sur le lit, légèrement angoissé.

Qui pouvait le retenir prisonnier dans une chambre ? Peut-être était-ce un coup de Dobby ? Ou bien son oncle et sa tantequi l'avaient envoyé dans un pensionnat ? Mais il rejeta immédiatement cette idée en pensant au sortilège sur la fenêtre. Ou peut-être était-ce Dumbledore ? … mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de ce qui lui était arrivé avant ? Et pourquoi avait-il une énorme bosse derrière la tête ?…

Toutes ses questions sans réponse lui firent monter la peur au ventre. « Tout va bien, il suffit de me souvenir comment je suis arrivé ici. »

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête ne lui faisant presque plus mal et tenta encore une fois de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé avant d'atterrir dans cette chambre.

D'abord, il ne vit que le noir - et évidemment puisque ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait beau se vider l'esprit, tourner et se retourner dans le lit, rien ne lui revenait. Frustré, il lâcha un long soupir puis se concentra sur sa respiration afin de se calmer.

Encore une fois, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se mit à compter le nombre de fois qu'il respirait et inspirait… en vain. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis d'autre alors que le Survivant tentait résolument de se souvenir.

Alors, lentement, des bribes lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce ne fut d'abord que des paroles, des visions abstraites comme des couleurs ou des bruits puis des sentiments, des émotions… ce qui rappela au Survivant qu'il s'était énervé contre son cousin, même si il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Mais il tenait quelque chose !

L'adolescent se concentra donc en premier sur les sentiments. Il avait ressenti de la colère envers son cousin, de la satisfaction lorsqu'il avait énervé Dudley en se moquant de son surnom ''Big D'' et peut-être de la peur lorsque la ruelle s'était plongée dans l'obscurité... oui, il avait sans aucun doute eu peur. En temps normal, le noir ne le dérangeait pas grâce ou à cause de son enfance passée dans un placard sombre, mais la situation avait été différente. Le noir s'était fait d'un coup, comme si toute la lumière avait disparue et la chaleur avec elle, comme si toutes vies avaient brutalement cessé d'exister.

Il pensa alors avec effroi : « Des Détraqueurs ? » Mais il sut que ce n'était pas ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que des Détraqueurs viendraient faire à Little Whinging ? C'était insensé.

« Enfin, pas plus que de trouver un basilic géant à Poudlard et de le tuer avec une épée magique... » pensa-t-il vaguement.

Et tandis qu'il songeait au monstre et à Tom Jédusor, Harry sentit avec horreur ses souvenirs lui échapper. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau en vidant son esprit mais il sut qu'il n'y arriverait plus.

Agacé, il rouvrit alors les yeux et fixa les rideaux bleus délavés du lit. Sa mémoire n'était toujours pas revenue entièrement, mais c'était un début. Il pouvait sans doute déduire qu'il avait été attaqué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose de magique avant d'atterrir ici.

« Tout sauf Voldemort... » pria-t-il en revoyant le terrible mage noir dans le cimetière.

À cette pensée, il se souvint soudainement de la cause de sa dispute avec son cousin ; ses cauchemars. En effet, la nuit précédant l'altercation, il avait rêvé de la mort de Cédric et par extension de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dudley avait dû l'entendre et s'était donc moqué de lui. Le Survivant n'en était pas à cent pour cent sûr mais l'explication tenait debout.

Au passage, il trouva étrange de s'en être souvenu comme ça mais ne creusa pas plus loin.

Et, tandis qu'il remarquait la baisse de lumière dans la pièce due au soleil qui se couchait, l'adolescent se releva brusquement.

Il avait entendu quelque chose...

Ou bien était-ce son imagination ?

Maintenant debout, il parcouru la pièce du regard en tendant l'oreille. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, il n'était pas fou !

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe puis il entendit de nouveau un bruit, différent de l'autre mais bien réel. Il se dirigea alors vers celui-ci, c'est à dire vers la porte.

Une fois devant elle cependant, il crut avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que la poignée se mette doucement à tourner.

Il recula, souhaitant mettre de la distance avec celui ou celle qui franchirait le seuil de la porte, curieux mais en même temps effrayé. Après tout, il avait été soigné et ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une sorte de prison humide et froide, il n'avait peut-être aucune raison d'avoir peur...

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit après ce qui sembla au Survivant de très longues secondes et sa pensée fut brusquement réfutée. Terrifié, il recula jusqu'à buter sur le bois du lit tandis que le Mangemort semblait le regarder à travers son masque.

Car l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien un Mangemort.

Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu tomber pire...

Et soudain, alors que le mage noir refermait d'un coup de baguette la porte, l'adolescent se souvint.

Son cousin et lui avaient été attaqué par des Mangemorts, il avait reçu le sort du Doloris par l'un d'eux tandis que l'autre avait tué son cousin. Puis le Survivant s'était redressé et avait tenté d'affronté les sorciers, sans succès. L'un avait évoqué Cédric, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de l'adolescent et il avait bêtement attaqué, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à deux Mangemorts.

« Harry Potter. »

La soudaine prise de parole du mage noir fit sursauter le Survivant. Était-ce l'un des hommes qui l'avaient attaqués ?

« Ton nom est une légende. » dit celui-ci en ôtant son masque d'un coup de baguette, lui dévoilant un visage inconnu.

Il avait l'air d'avoir environ trente-cinq ans et son visage était tout à fait banal. Son front était large et légèrement ridé, ses yeux étaient sombres, ses joues droites et son menton carré était proprement rasé. Il avait des cheveux châtains et courts et affichait une expression totalement neutre.

L'adolescent ne trouva rien à répondre.

« J'imagine que tu dois te demander où tu es. »

La bouche trop sèche pour parler, il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Harry n'était cependant pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne a tenu à ce que tu sois dans cette chambre. » reprit le Mangemort en observant le garçon.

L'adolescent haleta. Voldemort ?...

« Et tu te trouves actuellement au manoir de la famille Jédusor, à Little Hangleton. » continua le sorcier d'une voix tranquille.

L'adolescent sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis qu'il réalisait : Tom Jédusor, Little Hangleton... c'était le village où se situait le cimetière...

« Des sortilèges ont été mis en place afin que toutes tentatives de fuites soient inutiles. » continua ensuite le Mangemort.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus.

Un sentiment de panique montait en lui et il dut serrer les poings afin de se contrôler.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans les griffes de Voldemort ?! Dumbledore n'était-il pas lui-même garant de sa sécurité ? Et Voldemort, que lui voulait-il ?!

Il ne comprenait rien et cela lui faisait peur.

Les images du cimetière lui revenaient en tête et il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice le brûlait à nouveau.

Pourquoi était-il dans cette chambre, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Et pourquoi avait-il été soigné ?! Harry avait beau se creuser la tête sous le regard dédaigneux du Mangemort, rien ne justifiait ces faits...

« Pourquoi… » dit-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de reprendre plus fort. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répondit le Mangemort comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry serra plus fort ses poings tremblants. Quel était le but de Voldemort en le faisant prisonnier ici ? Voulait-il le torturer, lui arracher des informations ?...

« A-t-il dit pourquoi ? » demanda l'adolescent d'une voix sèche.

Le mage noir le toisa rapidement de haut en bas avant de répondre froidement :

« Tu le sauras bien assez vite. »

Sous le regard angoissé du Survivant, le Mangemort fit ensuite le tour de la chambre et s'attarda à la fenêtre. Il remua sa baguette devant celle-ci puis retourna à l'entrée de la pièce alors que rien ne s'était passé.

« Un elfe de maison va t'apporter de quoi manger. » lâcha le sorcier lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte.

Il plongea ensuite son regard glacé dans celui du Survivant qui n'avait pas bougé, trop intimidé par le mage noir.

« Ne tente même pas de lui soutirer la moindre information. » le menaça-t-il alors. « Et n'essaye même pas de le convaincre de t'aider, tu en paieras le prix fort, et lui aussi. »

Puis, il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry entendit la serrure tourner.

Il fallut alors quelques minutes à l'adolescent avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Un endroit inconnu, des sortilèges, un mage noir, Tom Jédusor... et pour conclure, il était prisonnier dans un manoir sans doute infesté de Mangemorts, sur ordre de Voldemort en personne.

C'était une catastrophe.

L'adolescent bondit alors du lit, cherchant n'importe quel objet qui l'aiderait à s'enfuir.

Il regarda d'abord sous le lit et n'y trouva qu'une fine couche de poussière, ouvrit ensuite les tiroirs du bureau pour n'y trouver qu'un vieux carnet vierge ainsi que quelques crayons de papiers usés, inspecta chaque étagère des deux bibliothèques et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fouillant dans chaque recoin de la petite pièce.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait, il cherchait c'est tout.

Ne trouvant rien, le Survivant tenta d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre en s'aidant des rebords de celle-ci même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il essaya sur chaque coté, ses doigts tirant avec une énergie désespérée tandis qu'il commençait lentement à paniquer. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, et vite... !

Il s'aida se tout son corps, força sur la petite fenêtre, s'arrêta quelques secondes et recommença encore et encore.

Malheureusement, ses efforts furent vain et il se mit vraiment à paniquer.

« Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ici ? » pensa-t-il alors en reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos ne rencontre le mur. « Voldemort va-t-il me tuer ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?... »

Harry plaqua machinalement sa main contre sa bouche.

« Que vais-je devenir… ? » Il se laissa tomber, se retrouvant assis contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Ils ont tué Dudley, Voldemort attend peut-être le bon moment pour me tuer aussi ! Et s'il voulait me soutirer des informations sur Poudlard ? »

Son visage se teinta aussitôt d'effroi. « Et s'il me torture ?! »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler...

« Non, non non... c'est un cauchemar... ! »

...puis tout son corps suivit.

« Pourrais-je un jour revoir mes amis ? Pourrais-je un jour retourner à Poudlard ? » Son cœur battait affreusement vite dans sa poitrine, il semblait vouloir exploser. « Dumbledore viendra-t-il me sauver ? »

L'idée le rassura légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense : « Mais comment me trouvera-t-il ? Et comment ferra-t-il pour combattre Voldemort ?! … »

Sa gorge le brûlait et il semblait manquer d'air.

« Non... »

Tremblant, il se mordit la lèvre dans un geste machinal. « Calme-toi… Dumbledore va vite s'apercevoir que j'ai été enlevé, c'est Dumbledore ! Il trouvera un moyen… » Du sang se répandit alors dans sa bouche et il sera les poings. « Et Sirius, lorsqu'il apprendra que je ne suis plus là... »

Harry pensa alors à son parrain tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer.

« Oui, je n'ai rien à craindre… Il y a Sirius, et Dumbledore ! Et Molly Weasley, et Arthur ! »

Il tenta de se convaincre lui-même et au bout de cinq minutes, il avait relevé la tête et fixait un point invisible sur le mur.

Il ne devait pas douter du directeur de Poudlard, ni d'aucun adulte qui l'aimait. Et il y avait son parrain ! Aucun ne l'abandonnerait, il en était certain.

Harry se releva alors et quitta la salle de bain d'un pas résolu, se maudissant intérieurement.

Il n'avait rien à craindre, quelqu'un viendra le tirer de là, comment avait-il pu en douter ? Il était certes dans le repère de Voldemort mais il lui avait déjà fait face, deux fois ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire une troisième ? Il s'adossa alors à la fenêtre et observa vaguement le paysage qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux.

La seule chose qu'il devait à présent faire était de rester fort et d'attendre.

* * *

C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop long, je tenais vraiment à mettre en place le cadre et à parler des sentiments de Harry, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouve chez Voldemort. Il passera un certain temps dans cette chambre, certains éléments cités dans ce chapitre serviront pour plus tard et la dernière pensée de notre Survivant national va vite être oubliée.

Pour ce qui est de la perte de mémoire de notre Survivant j'ai pensé que ça serait assez logique après le choc qu'il a eu à la fin du premier chapitre mais ça n'a aucune répercussion sur la suite.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite :)


	3. Captif

**Hello !**

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews (10 en deux chapitres c'est pas mal non ?) merci également à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris et à tout ceux qui suivent la fiction ! 9000 mots et quelques pour ce chapitre, un record... normal vous me direz vu qu'il n'y a pour l'instant que trois chapitres haha.

Sans plus tarder, voici voilà le chapitre 3... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Captif**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant l'aube.

Il était pourtant exténué, mais après les événements des jours précédents ses pensées formaient un gigantesque et chaotique capharnaüm et lui refusaient toutes tentatives de se reposer. L'adolescent avait d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs méthodes comme se concentrer sur sa respiration, compter plusieurs fois jusqu'à mille, penser à quelque chose de relaxant comme de l'eau qui coule ou un feu qui crépite dans la cheminée... en vain. Il avait juste soudainement eu chaud et envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Alors, peu avant l'aube et tandis que les bras de Morphée l'accueillaient enfin, l'adolescent ferma les yeux.

Il allait pouvoir dormir…

Malheureusement son répit fut de courte durée car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit inconnu le réveilla.

Le Survivant ouvrit difficilement les yeux, réfléchissant à la provenance du bruit sans pour autant se relever. « Peut-être était-ce dehors... » pensa-t-il vaguement. Il attendit quelques minutes, à l'affût du moindre son, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa provenance.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit en question : c'était la poignée de la porte qui tournait.

Harry se releva alors d'un coup, tout à coup parfaitement réveillé... ou plutôt essaya car il n'y parvint pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » pensa le Survivant avec horreur. Il ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce, comme s'il était attaché au lit par des liens invisibles… !

Était-ce le Mangemort de la veille qui revenait et qui lui avait lancé un sort ?

Était-ce Voldemort ?!

Il vit du coin de l'œil la porte s'ouvrir avec lenteur et se refermer aussitôt, laissant le temps à une ombre de se faufiler silencieusement dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas humain…

Un froid mordant s'abattit alors sur la chambre tandis que la luminosité chutait progressivement et l'adolescent, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se dégager, retint son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? … »

Son corps se mit à trembler bien malgré lui et il vit l'ombre s'avancer doucement en sa direction, à pas de loup et avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle fit le tour du lit, toujours silencieuse et se posta au chevet du garçon terrifié. Ses yeux rouges se plongèrent dans ceux de l'adolescent qui était maintenant comme hypnotisé. Ces yeux-là étaient dépourvus de toute chaleur, de toute compassion et brillaient de folie. Le Survivant tenta de se soustraire à eux mais il semblait happé par cette couleur rouge sang qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Et, soudain, l'ombre susurra d'une voix mielleuse :

« Harry... »

Le concerné frissonna de terreur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une chose pareille... l'ombre était faite tout de noir et ne semblait pas avoir de corps. Seuls ses yeux et son sourire monstrueux étaient visibles dans l'amas de matière sinistre qu'elle formait.

« Harry Potter... » continua la voix, triomphante.

Il tenta à nouveau de se soustraire de son emprise mais c'était impossible, l'ombre le contrôlait entièrement. Il n'était même pas capable de fermer les yeux tant son emprise était forte.

Puis, l'ombre se pencha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescent et fit un sourire carnassier avant de siffler :

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

C'est alors que le Survivant se réveilla en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Que venait-il de se passer ?...

Il fit vaguement le tour de la pièce du regard et soupira.

Encore un cauchemar... ce n'était d'ailleurs pas surprenant.

Lasse, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se souvint d'abord de son moment de faiblesse la veille et se maudit intérieurement. Puis il se rappela avoir effectivement eu du mal à s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin délivré peu avant que le jour ne se lève. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua la lumière encore faible de la pièce, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps.

Le Survivant resta donc couché et les yeux grands ouverts tandis que la réalité le percutait de plein fouet : il était prisonnier dans le manoir de Voldemort, Dudley était mort par sa faute et personne ne devait être au courant de sa disparition sauf peut-être son oncle et sa tante qui devait désormais le haïr... enfin encore plus qu'avant.

Une immense tristesse s'abattit sur lui lorsqu'il pensa qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas ses amis et il dut se mordre à sang la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Le Survivant devait se montrer fort et ne pas douter sur le fait que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver.

Lâchant un dernier et profond soupir, il se leva et parcouru la chambre du regard, s'attardant sur le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait renversé la veille.

Après être revenu dans la chambre, il avait en effet constaté la présence d'un elfe de maison qui semblait patiemment l'attendre dans un coin. Harry lui avait demandé son nom, il n'avait rien répondu. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, en vain. L'elfe avait alors claqué des doigts en direction de la petite table et un plateau contenant son repas était apparu avec un morceau de pain, ce qui semblait être du ragoût et un verre d'eau.

L'adolescent avait à nouveau tenté de parler à l'elfe mais il s'était éclipsé sans demander son reste. Dans un excès de fureur - et surtout d'impuissance, Harry avait donc renversé le plateau et à défaut de se sentir mieux avait au moins pu exprimer sa colère.

À présent, l'adolescent se sentait un peu honteux de s'être comporté ainsi, gâcher la nourriture était vraiment impensable pour lui... il avait trop souffert de la faim dans son enfance pour se permettre un tel geste.

Il détourna alors le regard et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer le paysage, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le Survivant se rappela les paroles du Mangemort la veille et reconnu effectivement le village. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Il y avait à peine quelques mois, il s'était retrouvé dans le cimetière qu'il devinait derrière la petite église et avait vu le manoir dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement ainsi que les collines qui entouraient le village.

Sur le moment, il avait qualifié l'édifice de ''belle maison'' sans avoir conscience évidemment que le manoir appartenait à la famille Jédusor, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lui dise… car maintenant qu'il savait cela, il n'éprouvait pour la grande maison qu'un profond dégoût.

Soudain, un ''pop'' se fit entendre et tira l'adolescent de ses pensées.

Le Survivant détourna son regard de la fenêtre et le posa sur l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Il déposa des vêtements après avoir refait le lit en claquant des doigts et resta muet, même lorsqu'il remarqua la nourriture au sol et d'un autre claquement de doigt, fit tout disparaître.

Harry se alors leva du rebord de la fenêtre et s'avança doucement vers lui en se raclant la gorge afin de signaler sa présence, ce qui fit sursauter l'elfe.

Le garçon et la créature magique s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent ne sachant par quoi commencer. Il eut donc le loisir de détailler l'elfe de maison, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Dobby ; il était courbé, habillé de chiffons noirs et semblait assez vieux. Ses oreilles étaient plus grandes et ses yeux d'un noir profond le fixaient avec méfiance.

« Je... je suis désolé pour le plateau. » lança enfin le Survivant.

L'elfe de maison ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de regarder le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui comme s'il était une créature potentiellement dangereuse.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda l'adolescent avec un petit sourire.

Il n'eut encore une fois pas de réponse.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez… » eut bon de préciser Harry.

L'elfe de maison sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes puis répondit doucement en fixant le sol :

« Mon nom est Sam. Sam sert la famille du Maître depuis plusieurs générations. »

La voix de l'elfe était grave et semblait hésitante.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Sam. » dit alors l'adolescent en se penchant pour serrer la main de l'elfe.

Celui-ci recula, apeuré. Le Survivant pensa que comme Dobby, cette elfe de maison ne devait sans doute pas être bien traité à la façon dont il échappait au moindre contact et répondait en baissant les yeux...

Puis, l'adolescent voulut se présenter à son tour mais l'elfe fut plus rapide :

« Sam sait qui vous êtes. » dit celui-ci. « Harry Potter est l'ennemi du Maître de Sam. Sam le sait, le Maître lui a dit. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. » assura-t-il.

L'elfe l'examina d'un regard peu convaincu puis demanda :

« Sam doit-il vous préparer à manger ? »

En jetant un coup d'œil où la nourriture s'était renversé la veille, Harry répondit aussitôt d'un air coupable :

« Non ça ira, merci. Je... je n'ai pas très faim. »

De toute façon, il avait l'habitude de ne pas manger ou du moins très peu lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Et puis on ne savait jamais, la nourriture était peut-être empoisonnée.

Sam disparu donc dans un autre ''poc'' sans plus de cérémonie, laissant l'adolescent seul.

L'elfe n'était même pas resté deux minutes...

Harry soupira puis se dirigea vers le lit où Sam avait laissé des vêtements. Il y avait un pantalon noir et une chemise toute simple, blanche, légère et tous deux semblaient à sa taille. Avec une cravate couleur rouge et or, le tout aurait très bien pu ressembler à l'uniforme de Poudlard, sans la robe noire bien sûr. Il y avait également des sous-vêtements ; une paire de chaussettes noires et un caleçon gris. Le Survivant rougit un peu à l'idée que quelqu'un devait sûrement avoir acheté tout ça pour lui, dont le caleçon... à moins que l'elfe de maison ne s'en soit chargé, ce qui était tout de même gênant.

Harry pensa alors à la première fois qu'il avait eu des vêtements à sa taille.

Après avoir reçu sa lettre pour l'école de magie, Hagrid l'avait accompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter le matériel scolaire et d'autres choses que la liste de fournitures exigeait. Il était donc rentré dans un magasin et avait acheté trois robes de travail noires, ses premiers habits rien qu'à lui. Puis il avait acheté un chapeau pointu, une paire de gants et une cape pour l'hiver - avec attaches en argent s'il vous plaît. Il avait alors onze ans... et jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, sa vie avait été plutôt agréable si l'on ne pensait pas au troll dans les toilettes qui avait failli tuer Hermione, à Touffu le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid qui gardait la pierre philosophale, au professeur Quirrel qui avait été l'hôte de Voldemort, au basilic, aux Détraqueurs pendant sa troisième année et à Remus qui l'avait attaqué sous sa forme de loup-garou...

C'était sans doute les meilleures années de sa vie.

Car après le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, tout avait basculé. Tout cela à cause de Voldemort.

Et voilà que, quelques mois après sa résurrection Harry se retrouvait chez lui, vivant, ce que le garçon trouvait insensé. Après tout, le mage noir - qui jusque-là avait voulu le tuer, lui offrait gîte et couverts ; il avait certainement dû se passer quelque chose pour que Voldemort n'ait plus envie de le tuer. Ou peut-être voulait-il des informations ?... Ce que le garçon, en réfléchissant bien, ne possédait pas.

Il y avait donc autre chose derrière tout ça. Peut-être un rite satanique à accomplir les nuits de pleines lunes afin de devenir plus puissant, Harry servant d'offrande aux dieux... ou peut-être que Voldemort s'était soudainement prit d'affection pour lui ?

Celui-ci ricana faiblement à cette idée.

Puis, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Harry laissa ses pensées sans queue ni tête de côté et retourna s'asseoir à la fenêtre.

À peine après avoir appuyé sa tête contre la vitre, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de midi. L'adolescent n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais il se sentait d'ores et déjà beaucoup moins fatigué. Il resta à la fenêtre encore quelques minutes, clignant des yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité puis se leva en s'étirant. Le rebord de la fenêtre n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour faire une sieste... son dos l'élançait désagréablement, ainsi que ses jambes qu'il avait dû plier, le rebord étant trop petit pour lui.

Le Survivant remarqua ensuite qu'un nouveau plateau avait été placé sur la table. L'elfe de maison avait sûrement profité du sommeil du garçon pour lui apporter le repas et s'éclipser sans un mot. Néanmoins, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'elfe - en l'occurrence servant Voldemort, lui fasse la conversation.

Harry vit ensuite que le déjeuner se constituait de petits sandwichs avec de la salade et du jambon accompagné d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille glacé. Le tout avait l'air assez appétissant mais malgré cela, l'adolescent n'y toucha pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim et n'avait aucune intention de manger une nourriture inconnue. Elle pouvait contenir du poison - même si le garçon n'en était pas vraiment certain, ou quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait faire pire que le tuer... comme le rendre accroc à une drogue pour que Voldemort puisse mieux le manipuler ou... le rendre cinglé et l'échanger à Dumbledore contre quelque chose d'autre ?...

Il fallait bien qu'il émette des hypothèses sur la raison de son emprisonnement ici, même si elles étaient complètement abracadabrantes. Et puis cela l'occupait.

Quoi qu'il en soit il avait décidé de ne pas toucher à la nourriture, qu'il ait faim ou pas.

Puis, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper, l'adolescent alla prendre une douche. Il emporta avec lui les vêtements propres qui étaient toujours le lit et se rendit à la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas penser à la veille.

Contrairement au jour de précédent, il y avait deux linges gris sur le porte-serviette mural qui semblaient tous deux propres. Harry les accrocha au-dessus de la cabine puis suspendit les vêtements propres au porte-serviette. Il voulut ensuite fermer à clé par habitude mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou.

« De toute façon, personne ne viendra dans la chambre du ''prisonnier''... » se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se déshabilla ensuite, laissa ses habits par terre, entra dans la douche et ouvrit légèrement le robinet. De l'eau fraîche en sortit, ce qui ravit l'adolescent. Il remarqua également qu'il y avait un petit boitier accroché au mur qui devait contenir du savon et appuya dessus. Un gel blanc coula alors dans ses mains qu'il sentit ensuite, peu sûr de la nature du liquide. Mais à défaut de sentir la rose, son odeur correspondait à celle d'un savon normal et Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur dans la salle de bain des dortoirs, à Poudlard.

Il prit ensuite le pommeau de douche et frissonna lorsque l'eau trop froide coula sur sa peau. Il faisait peut-être chaud - bien que le manoir ou du moins la chambre où il se trouvait était assez fraîche, mais il n'était jamais très agréable de se laver avec de l'eau glacée. Dans son enfance, le Survivant n'avait presque jamais utilisé d'eau chaude, sa tante Pétunia ne voulant pas qu'il la gaspille, sauf en hiver où il y faisait plus froid. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le luxe de prendre des douches tous les jours, le lavabo lui servant alors comme seul moyen de faire sa toilette.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à son enfance ?...

Chassant ces pensées désagréables, l'adolescent tourna alors légèrement le robinet et une eau tiède en sortit.

Il passa alors un temps infini sous le jet d'eau de la douche après s'être sommairement lavé avec le gel douche, faisant attention de ne pas trop en mettre sur son bras et pensant à Dudley qui était mort pour rien puis à Cédric et à Voldemort, à ses amis et à Dumbledore et enfin à ses parents... Veillaient-ils sur lui, là où ils étaient ? Le sorcier en était convaincu, et il devait se montrer fort pour tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard et tandis qu'il réchauffait l'eau pour la dixième fois au moins, Harry se décida enfin à sortir. Il attrapa les deux petits linges et se sécha rapidement. Il s'habilla ensuite avec les vêtements propres et laissa les linges mouillés sur le porte-serviette.

L'adolescent retourna ensuite dans la chambre et constata que le plateau de nourriture avait été enlevé. Il pensa distraitement que l'elfe l'évitait comme la peste puis s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre, indécis.

Que pouvait-il faire pour s'occuper ? Il n'avait pas sa chouette avec qui discuter - ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsque son oncle l'enfermait dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, pas de sorts à étudier, pas de devoirs, pas de radio pour écouter de la musique... il n'avait même pas de livre. Et bien que l'adolescent n'en était pas friand, il aurait aimé avoir de quoi passer le temps.

Harry se rappela alors qu'il y avait un carnet et quelques vieux crayons de papier dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Il les avait découverts la veille lorsqu'il avait fouillé de fond en comble la chambre.

Il alla donc les chercher et les examina. Le carnet était totalement vierge, ressemblait de par sa reliure brune à un livre et les pages étaient jaunâtres. Les deux crayons eux, étaient complètement sec et Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'ils puissent encore écrire.

L'adolescent se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et s'y adossa. Il ouvrit le carnet, prit un crayon et gribouilla dessus. La mine était dure comme de la pierre et il fallait bien appuyer pour qu'elle marque le papier, mais elle écrivait quand même.

Puis, le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil au paysage et tenta de le reproduire juste avant de s'être dit qu'il ne savait pas dessiner… Tant pis.

Il fit grossièrement la colline puis le village en contrebas, quelques nuages dans le ciel et quelques arbres. Il n'avait cependant pas de gomme et plusieurs traits n'avaient pas lieu d'être sur l'esquisse. Finalement, le travail lui prit presque une heure et à la fin, ses doigts étaient noirs à cause du crayon.

L'adolescent examina ensuite son croquis et sourit tristement.

« On dirait un dessin fait par un enfant de dix ans... » se dit-il en fermant le carnet.

Il se leva ensuite et alla tout ranger en soupirant. L'adolescent ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il se sentait déjà fatigué et faible, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il était ici et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comment aurait-il pu ?...

Il partit ensuite se laver les mains, ce qui lui prit bien dix bonnes minutes. Voyant l'eau couler le Survivant en profita aussi pour boire un peu, l'eau du robinet ne pouvant pas lui faire de mal... enfin il espérait.

Puis, traînant des pieds, il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en se demandant vaguement si l'on pouvait mourir d'ennui.

Il soupira de nouveau, fixa un point invisible sur le mur en face du lit pendant quelques minutes et confirma sa pensée en se tournant sur le côté.

Soudain, un bruit qu'il connaissait retentit dans la chambre silencieuse. L'adolescent se leva précipitamment du lit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et fasse apparaître le Mangemort de la veille. Celui-ci entra et referma aussitôt la porte.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me sauver... bien que j'en ai vraiment envie » pensa Harry en l'observant.

Il n'avait, cette fois-ci pas son masque et ne portait pas ses capes noires. Il était simplement habillé avec un pantalon, une chemise et une robe le tout dans un bleu très sombre.

Le mage noir sembla le chercher du regard et lorsqu'il le vit derrière le lit, le garçon le regardant avec curiosité, il s'aventura dans la chambre, baguette en main.

Le Mangemort se dirigea d'abord vers la fenêtre, refit le même geste que la veille puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et agita sa baguette en direction de chaque mur tandis que le Survivant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. L'homme se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à l'adolescent.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » lança alors Harry.

Il se doutait bien sûr que le mage noir avait simplement rafraîchi les sortilèges visant à le garder prisonnier mais il ne voulait pas que le seul être humain qu'il avait vu dans la journée s'en aille sans même avoir dit un mot ! Il avait beaucoup de questions plus importantes que celle-ci mais il fallait bien qu'il commence par quelque chose.

Le Mangemort lui lança un regard agacé et ne répondit pas.

« Attendez ! » s'écria l'adolescent en voyant que le mage noir s'en allait. « Pourquoi suis-je ici et combien de temps vais-je y rester ? Le but de Voldemort n'était-il pas de me tuer ? »

Aussitôt, le mage noir se retourna et siffla d'une voix furieuse :

« Comment oses-tu prononcer ce nom ! »

Harry lâcha un bref soupir. « Même les Mangemorts ont peur de ce nom... » pensa-t-il.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous préférez. » rectifia Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Le mage noir lui lança un regard menaçant mais ne répondit pas. À la place, il changea de sujet :

« L'elfe dit que tu n'as rien mangé. Est-ce vrai ? »

Harry fut surpris. La dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser, c'était bien qu'un Mangemort se souci de de lui. Et puis à quoi rimait cette question ? L'adolescent était capable de s'occuper de lui tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou Mangemort...

Mais cela voulait peut-être dire que Voldemort souhaitait qu'il soit en bonne santé. Après tout, il avait des vêtements propres, de quoi se laver et de quoi manger, une chambre et pas une cellule de prison. « Peut-être s'est-il découvert une nouvelle passion pour les enfants ? » pensa vaguement le Survivant.

« Je n'avais pas très faim… » répondit-il ensuite en observant la réaction du mage noir.

Celui-ci claqua sa langue contre son palais.

« Stupide gamin. »

L'intéressé, furieux, voulut immédiatement répliquer mais le Mangemort était déjà parti. Il se contenta donc de serrer les poings et de grogner un « pour qui se prend-il » avant d'aller s'asseoir à la fenêtre en rageant intérieurement. « Les Mangemorts sont tous pareils, des imbéciles servant un maître encore plus stupide » pensa-t-il, agacé.

« Et de quel droit me dit-il que je suis stupide ? Il ne me connait même pas ! » marmonna ensuite le Survivant en regardant dehors.

Certes, il l'avait un peu provoqué en disant le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom mais ce n'était sûrement pas une raison pour le traiter de ''stupide gamin'', juste parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce que l'elfe de maison lui avait apporté. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, de toute façon ? » se dit le Survivant. « C'est mon problème après tout... »

Il passa donc le peu qu'il restait de la journée à ruminer sur le Mangemort, sur sa présence ici et sur Voldemort toujours en étant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le soir, Sam vint lui apporter son dîner composé de pâte de viande avec des légumes, d'un verre d'eau et de pudding puis s'éclipsa aussitôt. Harry, quant à lui, faible et quelque peu affamé, consentit à y toucher avec cependant une légère réticence.

Heureusement, la nourriture de l'empoisonna pas, il en mangea un peu afin de rationner son corps en sucres et vitamines puis, exténué, il alla se coucher tôt dans la soirée et eut bien évidemment un mal fou à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla un peu avant le lever du soleil et même s'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il n'avait pas bien dormi non plus...

La même journée se répéta alors, Sam qui vient lui apporter des vêtements propres avec un petit déjeuner, Harry qui ne mange pas ou presque pas, l'elfe qui disparaît sans dire un mot, Harry qui tente de s'améliorer en dessin assis contre la fenêtre, qui reste presque une heure sous la douche, qui ne mange toujours pas quand l'elfe de maison vient lui apporter le repas du midi puis qui se sent légèrement faible l'après-midi et qui fait donc une longue sieste, Harry qui s'ennuie profondément et qui préférerait cent fois être enfermé dans son placard à Little Whinging plutôt qu'ici, Harry qui pense désespérément à ses amis et au directeur de Poudlard qui est peut-être à sa recherche...

La seule innovation de la journée avait été de faire une liste sur les choses à faire quand quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi et avait écrit chaque chose par ordre chronologique :

1\. Remercier le sauveur, peu importe son identité.

2\. Contacter ses amis au plus vite.

3\. Aller chercher ses affaires, sa malle ainsi que sa chouette chez son oncle et sa tante en leur disant comment leur fils est mort et en s'excusant même si ce n'était, techniquement pas lui qui l'avait tué.

4\. Faire disparaître l'énorme cicatrice sur son bras à l'aide de la magie.

5\. Aller chez les Weasley et y passer le reste des vacances sur l'accord de Dumbledore.

6\. Serrer dans ses bras madame Weasley ainsi que toute la famille s'il le faut.

7\. Manger plein de sucreries avec Ron et Hermione qui les aura rejoints.

8\. Essayer de dormir.

9\. Prendre le Poudlard Express avec ses amis sur la voie 9¾.

10\. Retourner à Poudlard et tenter d'oublier son petit séjour chez Voldemort.

11\. Réussir ses BUSE.

Il avait aussitôt barré le troisième point, se sentant trop coupable pour faire face à Vernon et Pétunia.

Puis, Sam était revenu le soir et lui avait apporté quelques sandwichs au fromage ainsi que du jus de citrouille, que Harry avait à peine touché.

D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à manger ce que l'elfe lui apportait à cause de ses hauts le cœur - peut-être faisait-il une allergie à la nourriture du manoir Jédusor, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir au mage noir - il avait complètement arrêté de penser que la nourriture pouvait être empoisonnée.

Et justement, peu après la venue de Sam, le Mangemort dont Harry ne connaissait même pas le nom était revenu et lui avait ordonné de manger le repas que l'elfe lui avait apporté. Le Survivant avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre et n'avait rien répondu, ce qui avait énervé le mage noir et apporté un peu de satisfaction à l'adolescent. L'homme s'était donc éclipsé après avoir fait le tour de la chambre sous l'indifférence total du ''prisonnier''.

Puis, Harry était allé reprendre une douche mais en était vite sorti lorsque sa tête avait commencé à tourner sous le jet d'eau pourtant tiède. Il s'était ensuite couché et avait tenté de s'endormir rapidement, en vain...

Ainsi, le surlendemain, c'est à dire le quatrième jour qu'il passait ici en comptant le premier où il avait dormi toute la journée et ne s'était réveillé que le soir, le Survivant était exténué et profondément frustré. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées à la fenêtre, sa seule distraction reposant sur un elfe de maison désespérément muet et sur un Mangemort simple d'esprit ! Il se demandait quand Voldemort se déciderait enfin à venir lui parler - ou le tuer, ce qui abrégerait les souffrances du sorcier, en espérant toujours que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, même si cette conviction faiblissait à mesure que les jours passaient.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs mit à les compter en écrivant sur le carnet ce qu'il avait fait le premier, deuxième et troisième jour, le tout se résumant au mot ''rien'' écrit rageusement sur chaque bas de page. Il avait aussi essayé de s'améliorer en dessin, ce qui n'avait pas été un franc succès même si ses croquis ne ressemblaient plus à des dessins d'enfants. Et le reste du temps il avait dormi, ou plutôt somnolé, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Alors, quand le Survivant se réveilla en fin d'après-midi juste après avoir rêvé qu'il était à Poudlard avec ses amis et qu'ils se faisaient sermonner par McGonagall à cause de leur retard - Hermione étant déjà dans la salle de cours, la réalité le frappa brusquement lorsqu'il promena son regard fatigué dans la chambre.

« Que quelqu'un m'achève... » pensa-t-il en soupirant de lassitude.

Sam arriva ensuite dans un ''poc'', déposant sur la table un plateau composé d'une soupe, d'un morceau de pain, d'un verre d'eau et d'un petit beignet et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celui-ci regardait toujours dehors, ignorant par habitude l'elfe de maison. Cela devait au moins faire la sixième fois que l'elfe venait et repartait sans un mot, le Survivant n'avait donc pas envie de se fatiguer à essayer de lui parler…

Il fut donc surpris lorsque Sam prit soudain la parole :

« Harry Potter a-t-il faim ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

L'intéressé cessa alors de contempler le paysage qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et observa l'elfe de maison. Celui-ci évitait désespérément son regard et se dandinait sur place, gêné. L'adolescent se dit alors que l'elfe n'était pas très bien loti lui non plus, en tant que serviteur de Voldemort…

« Non pas vraiment. » répondit alors Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire triste.

Sam garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, sous l'œil intéressé du Survivant.

« Mais... » reprit-il ensuite. « Harry Potter doit manger... »

Il semblait vouloir en dire plus mais s'arrêta, incertain.

« Je n'ai pas faim Sam merci. » répondit l'adolescent d'une voix fatiguée.

« Harry Potter doit manger ! » répéta l'elfe en s'approchant de la fenêtre. « Sinon... »

Encore une fois il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui intrigua le sorcier.

« Sinon ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

Sam semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et le garçon pensa que peu importe ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Je ne le répéterai à personne, vous pouvez me le dire Sam. »

L'elfe de maison secoua la tête, complètement perdu. Harry se leva donc du rebord de la fenêtre et marcha doucement vers lui comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un petit animal.

« Sam ? » lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Le maître ne le sait pas mais ça ne saurait tarder… » commença-t-il alors à voix basse. « Gibbon est furieux... oh oui, furieux... Harry Potter doit manger ! »

Le sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Gibbon, le Mangemort qui vient chaque jour ici ? »

« Oui ! » répondit aussitôt l'elfe de maison. « Harry Potter ne doit pas contrarier cet homme, Gibbon-... »

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le Mangemort dont il était question. Sam mit aussitôt de la distance entre l'adolescent et lui tandis qu'il regardait craintivement le dit Gibbon s'approcher d'eux.

Quant à Harry, il avait toujours un genou au sol et ne se releva que lorsque le mage noir lui lança un regard suspicieux. Celui-ci rapporta ensuite son attention sur l'elfe de maison qui tremblait à présent de tout son corps.

« Sam, qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda le Mangemort d'une voix dure.

L'elfe sursauta à l'entente de son nom et secoua frénétiquement la tête, tremblant plus si c'était possible.

« Il n'a rien fait. » intervint le Survivant. « Nous étions simplement en train de parler. »

Aussitôt, le mage noir planta son regard glacé dans celui de l'adolescent.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé d'intervenir. » cracha le dénommé Gibbon tandis que ses yeux sombres semblaient lancer des éclairs.

L'adolescent serra les poings et s'empêcha de répondre. Il était peut-être un peu stupide mais pas assez pour insulter un Mangemort dans la demeure de vous-savez-qui... même s'il en avait désespérément envie. Harry se contenta donc de défier du regarder le mage noir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reporte son attention sur l'elfe de maison.

« Sam... » commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Sam disait juste au garçon de manger... Sam ne ferait rien qui ennuierait le maître ! »

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, observant tour à tour l'elfe de maison et le garçon. Harry essayait d'avoir l'air innocent et attendait patiemment que le Mangemort prononce son verdict tandis que Sam semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de peur. L'adolescent savait que le mage noir ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, du moins le pensait-il, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour l'elfe... il devait donc se tenir tranquille.

Et puis, le Mangemort ne semblait pas vraiment être de bonne humeur, contrairement aux autres jours où il s'était montré assez inexpressif... raison de plus pour se taire.

« Toi. » lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix affreusement basse à l'attention de Sam. « Déguerpis. »

L'elfe de maison ne se fit pas prier. Sans même accorder un dernier regard au Survivant, il s'éclipsa après s'être brièvement incliné devant Gibbon.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda ensuite le Mangemort à l'adolescent. « Et ne me mens pas gamin, je le saurai. »

L'intéressé tiqua à l'entende du mot ''gamin'' mais ne releva pas. « Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de mentir... » pensa-t-il ensuite. Car après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, la réaction du mage noir était exagérée !

« Rien du tout. » répondit le jeune sorcier. « Il me demandait si j'avais faim, je lui disais tout simplement que non. »

Gibbon ne paraissait cependant pas convaincu par l'explication du jeune sorcier.

« Je t'avais prévenu Potter… » siffla-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

« Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! » se défendit aussitôt le concerné d'une voix irritée. Je vous ai dit que-… »

Mais il fut coupé par le Mangemort qui fit brusquement un pas vers lui, forçant l'adolescent à reculer. Avoir passé toute son enfance chez les Dursley lui avait fait développé des réflexes.

« Parle autrement gamin. » siffla-t-il en le toisant froidement. « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire… »

Harry fut piqué au vif.

« Oui, je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire pourtant je suis enfermé ici depuis quatre jours ! » répondit-il d'une voix remplie de défi. « Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

L'adolescent sentait lentement la colère monter en lui. Il en avait marre de se taire, il voulait des réponses !

« Calme-toi tout de suite gamin. » ordonna Gibbon en élevant la voix.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » répliqua le Survivant en imitant le mage noir.

L'homme tiqua, furieux que l'adolescent le défie de la sorte. Ses yeux se plissèrent et son visage se teinta de colère tandis qu'il faisait un autre pas en direction du Survivant, le poing serré comme prêt à le frapper.

Mais Harry ne recula pas, il était trop hors de lui pour ça.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir _gamin_. » cracha ensuite le mage noir. « Tu te trouves dans un manoir peuplé de Mangemort, qui abrite le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne… est-ce vraiment judicieux de provoquer tout ce petit monde ? Es-tu à ce point stupide ? »

L'adolescent sentit la rage bouillonner en lui.

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! »

Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait été rabaissé de la sorte par son oncle et sa tante ou par Malfoy ou le professeur Snape, c'en était trop.

« Bien sûr que si Potter, et si tu ne te calme pas immédiatement je serai obligé de te calmer moi-même... » siffla Gibbon en dirigeant sa baguette contre le Survivant.

Celui-ci serra les poings. Des menaces, toujours des menaces !

« Utiliser la magie contre un adolescent désarmé, quel courage ! » lança-t-il sarcastiquement et d'une voix qui contenait avec peine sa colère.

Mais le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de savourer l'expression du Mangemort. Celui-ci le prit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, faisant gémir de douleur l'adolescent.

« Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. » ordonna le sorcier d'un ton glacial.

« Lâchez-moi ! » grimaça-t-il en tentant de se libérer de la poigne du mage noir.

Il attrapa le bras de Gibbon de ses deux mains et essaya de le faire reculer mais c'était peine perdu car l'homme avait beaucoup plus de force que lui.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. » répéta le Mangemort en renforçant sa poigne, étranglant presque le Survivant. « Et peut-être ferais-je preuve d'indulgence… tu n'es qu'un gamin après tout. »

Harry lui lança un regard assassin. Le mage noir quant à lui, semblait jouir de sa puissance face à l'adolescent qui gigotait frénétiquement.

« Allez crevez ! » cracha-t-il avec haine.

Ce fut de trop pour Gibbon.

Avec une rapidité et une force alarmante, il retourna le garçon et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur alors qu'il empoignait brutalement son bras et le retournait dans son dos, faisant à nouveau gémir le Survivant.

« Harry Potter… » siffla ensuite le Mangemort à son oreille.

Il se débattit sauvagement, ignorant la pression douloureuse sur son bras, frappant à l'aveuglette de son autre bras... mais peine perdue.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué… »

« Qui a provoqué l'autre ?! » pensa rageusement le jeune sorcier en se débattant toujours frénétiquement, la peur montant lentement en lui.

« _Corium Manducare._ » susurra Gibbon.

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de se demander quel sortilège était-ce qu'une douleur fulgurante éclata dans son bras, le faisant aussitôt crier.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Qu'avait-il à son bras ?! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose.

L'adolescent jeta des coups de pieds, se mordit la lèvre à sang afin de ne pas crier et se débattit encore plus furieusement qu'avant tandis que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Mais le Mangemort tenait bon et semblait se délecter de la souffrance du garçon.

La sensation affreuse n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège du Doloris, c'était comme si quelque chose grignotait petit à petit sa chair puis ses muscles et peut-être même ses os tant il avait mal.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est un sort de magie noire trouvé dans un vieux livre… » lança moqueusement l'homme.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Les muscles de son bras tressautèrent dans un frisson incontrôlable tandis que le mage noir tordit sadiquement son poignet. Quelques sons étouffés franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et il luta pour ne pas crier.

« J'avais justement besoin de tester ce sortilège. » continua tranquillement le Mangemort.

Le Survivant sentit vaguement du sang couler sur son avant-bras tandis que la sensation de déchirement se dissipait petit à petit…

« _Corium Manducare._ »

… mais reprenait aussitôt dans le milieu de son dos.

L'adolescent ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de hurler. Il sentit sa chair se déchirer et s'ouvrir dans une douleur atroce puis remonter dans sa colonne vertébrale, faisant tressauter tout son corps.

« Ça doit faire mal… » ajouta Gibbon d'un ton sarcastique.

L'adolescent entendait à peine ce que le Mangemort disait. Ses jambes tremblaient et il sentait du sang couler le long de son dos pour retomber sur le sol dans des petits ''ploc'' réguliers alors que la douleur faisait trembler tout son corps.

« En as-tu assez ? » demanda ensuite Gibbon en retournant le Survivant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Celui-ci, la vue brouillée, respirait de façon saccadée et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait assez, une fois avait déjà été de trop… mais entre plier devant un Mangemort et souffrir, il préférait souffrir. Attitude d'un Gryffondor en toute circonstance. Il était comme ça.

L'adolescent releva alors la tête dans un effort ultime et lança un regard rempli de haine au Mangemort qui ricana.

« On est courageux… » dit-il en lâchant le garçon qui s'effondra au sol.

L'adolescent remarqua à peine qu'il était maintenant assis contre le mur. Il se contenta simplement de ramener son bras contre son torse et de se soutenir de l'autre.

« C'est un très vilain défaut. » ajouta Gibbon avant de diriger une troisième fois sa baguette sur lui.

Il susurra ensuite le même sortilège en direction de la jambe du Survivant qui hurla de nouveau et empoigna brusquement sa cuisse, faisant ricaner le mage noir. Il s'écroula, ses lunettes tombant de son nez, sa tête cognant brusquement sur le sol tandis que la même douleur déchirait sa chair et faisait couler un liquide carmin sur le parquet, trempant ses vêtements déjà tâchés de rouge.

La douleur était atroce. Il avait l'impression qu'un insecte déchiquetait lentement sa chair et se frayait un chemin dans son corps, s'attaquant à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Ça t'apprendra à la fermer gamin. » entendit vaguement Harry.

Le Mangemort quitta ensuite la pièce tandis qu'une vague de frisson incontrôlable le parcourait, ravivant la douleur dans son dos. Sa jambe gauche trembla frénétiquement ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale, à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Harry porta son bras intact sur sa cuisse et appuya sur la blessure de la taille d'une balle de golf, croyant atténuer la douleur. Le geste le fit aussitôt hurler et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retirer sa main, la respiration sifflante. Il serra violemment les dents et attendit que la douleur passe en se concentrant sur sa respiration. L'adolescent essaya ensuite de calmer les battements trop rapide son cœur, en vain. Les endroits où il avait été touché par le sortilège envoyaient comme des ondes de torture à chaque membre de son corps et son sang, qui coulait toujours, formait une flaque de plus en plus grande sur le sol.

Le Survivant se força alors à prendre une longue inspiration, à la retenir quelques secondes et à expirer tout aussi lentement, ignorant la douleur et répétant le geste plusieurs fois tandis que des petites taches noires se formaient devant ses yeux. « Inspire… », « Expire » se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Il avait l'habitude de faire face à la douleur ainsi et il avait appris que s'évanouir alors qu'il perdait du sang n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Les frissons de son corps se calmèrent mais les taches, elles, se multiplièrent. « Inspire… », « Expire… » se força-t-il à penser. S'il arrivait à se calmer, peut-être pourrait-il par la suite faire cesser l'écoulement de sang en utilisant sa couette. En admettant qu'il puisse de lever…

Mais il sut, en voyant sa vue se brouiller et en ayant comme des fourmis dans le crâne qu'il s'évanouirait avant.

« Non… non, il ne faut pas… » pensa-t-il en fermant violemment les yeux. « Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire… »

Le seul point positif est qu'il ne sentait presque plus la douleur. Et tout son corps d'ailleurs...

L'adolescent rouvrit alors les yeux et constata avec horreur la flaque de sang dans laquelle il baignait. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et en perdait encore, ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir ! Il tenta de se relever avec son bras valide mais ne réussit qu'à lever la tête vers la porte qui semblait s'être ré-ouverte. « Il est revenu pour me tuer ? » pensa-t-il vaguement en essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Mais il avait perdu ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien du tout.

Et bientôt, il n'eut plus mal nulle part.

Sa tête lourde vint à nouveau se poser contre le sol et il se sentit doucement partir. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... ?

Il ne vit et n'entendit bientôt plus rien.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le fasse revenir à lui.

« … upide Potter… »

Que lui voulait encore le Mangemort ? ...

L'adolescent sentit soudain quelque chose de froid à la commissure de ses lèvres et rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour ne voir qu'une main lui forcer à boire le contenu d'une fiole. Il tenta de tourner la tête mais une autre main l'obligea à ne pas bouger.

« Buvez ça. » entendit-il alors.

Il ne voyait, à travers sa vision floue que deux mains surmontées de manches noires et il n'était pas assez fou pour boire ce qu'un Mangemort lui donnerait. Harry garda donc obstinément la bouche close. Son esprit était tout embrumé et il avait l'impression d'être devenu à moitié sourd.

« Potter… buvez-ça avant que vous ne vous vidiez de votre sang. » grinça une voix agacée.

Le Survivant n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait connaître cette voix… Cela ne le fit pas obéir pour autant.

« Par Merlin je ne vous pensais pas aussi stupide… » continua vaguement la voix d'un ton furieux.

Harry sentit alors que l'homme le relevait en position assise et lui mettait sans douceur ses lunettes sur son visage. Il ne put bien évidemment rien faire pour se défendre… Il cligna des yeux malgré sa tête qui tournait, remarqua que la lumière avait été allumée puis dévisagea son interlocuteur qui agitait toujours une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge sous son nez.

Lui ? Ici ?! Comment était-ce possible ? … était-il en train de rêver ? Cette expression pincée, ces yeux noirs, ces cheveux graisseux...

« Sn… Snape… » murmura-t-il en reconnaissait alors le visage de son professeur de potions.

Que faisait son professeur de potions ici ? N'était-il pas du côté de Dumbledore ? ...

« Professeur Snape. » rectifia immédiatement le sorcier avant de porter à nouveau la potion aux lèvres du Survivant.

L'adolescent hésita quelques secondes mais but finalement la potion au goût infect. Mais se sentant tout de suite un peu mieux, il ne releva pas. Tout allait bien, Snape était du coté de Dumbledore...

Sa vision trouble redevint un peu près normale et il ne sentit bientôt plus les centaines de petites fourmis qui avaient élus domicile dans son crâne.

« Où êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda ensuite le sorcier en sortant une autre fiole de couleur verte.

Harry répondit docilement :

« Bras droit… dos, jam…be gauche. »

Snape releva alors sa manche tâchée de sang jusqu'à l'épaule en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la plaie et fronça les sourcils.

« Avez-vous entendu le sort qui vous a été lancé ? » dit-il ensuite en examinant de plus près la blessure.

Le Survivant se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu quelque chose comme ''mandu'' mais c'était tout. Il secoua faiblement la tête.

« Evidemment, vous ne vous en souvenez pas. » lança le professeur de potions d'un ton sarcastique.

« Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me rabaisser… » se dit vaguement Harry en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. Mais le professeur ne le vit pas, déboucha la fiole de potion, attrapa le bras ruisselant de sang du garçon qu'il nettoya d'un coup de baguette avant de lever la tête vers lui et de signaler :

« Cela risque de faire mal. »

« Encore. » pensa Harry.

Snape versa ensuite quelques gouttes de la potion sur la plaie, faisant aussitôt crier l'adolescent. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître. Pas devant Snape.

Seuls quelques gémissements étouffés sortirent de sa bouche tandis que la douleur dans son bras lui faisait penser à une sensation de brûlure. Heureusement, celle-ci s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard et il rouvrit les yeux, soulagé, sa tête tournant un peu.

Le professeur de potions quant à lui observait les effets sur la blessure qui se mit soudain à fumer.

« Qu'est-c… » commença le Survivant d'une voix faible, paniquée.

« Je sais ce que je fais monsieur Potter. » le coupa Snape d'un ton agacé. « Allongez votre jambe maintenant. »

Le Survivant s'exécuta péniblement, ignorant le ton du maître des potions. Celui-ci prit ensuite sa baguette et fit un énorme trou dans son pantalon, au-dessus de son genou, laissant apparaître la plaie ruisselante de sang. Harry put alors observer les effets du sortilège que Gibbon lui avait lancé à trois reprises. La chaire semblait avoir été arrachée d'un coup de dent – même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure, et la plaie profonde de deux ou trois centimètres était rouge carmin. En résumé, ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Le maître des potions fit ensuite disparaître le sang qui s'écoulait toujours d'un coup de baguette et versa quelques gouttes de la potion verte dessus.

Cependant Harry savait maintenant à qui s'attendre et ne poussa que quelques gémissements rauques, étouffés par la main qu'il avait placée devant sa bouche.

Puis, la douleur se dissipa comme elle était venue et une fumée s'échappa de la plaie.

« Pour le reste, il faudra attendre d'être sur le lit. Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

L'adolescent n'en était pas certain mais il acquiesça tout de même. Il tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur son bras gauche mais sa tête qui tournait le fit aussitôt se rasseoir.

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas prit un repas digne de ce nom ? » vociféra Snape en sortant une nouvelle potion de sa poche.

Il la tendit ensuite au garçon qui la prit après une petite hésitation. Le maître des potions, quant à lui, soupira.

« Avez-vous peur que je vous empoisonne après vous avoir sauvé la vie, monsieur Potter ? »

« N'exagérons-rien… » pensa aussitôt le dit Potter.

Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé d'ailleurs ? C'était une très bonne question.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien boire cette potion nutritive avant que je ne vous force à l'avaler… » continua Snape d'une voix menaçante.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'adolescent avait déjà débouché la fiole et l'avalait d'une traite, ignorant le goût ignoble de celle-ci.

Encore une fois, il se sentit nettement mieux. Sa tête tournait encore un peu mais il se sentait capable de faire les quelque mètres qui le séparait du lit. Il se mit alors difficilement debout en faisant attention de ne pas prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche et marcha lentement, peut-être trop pour le maître des potions qui soupira. « Aucune patience… » se dit l'adolescent en s'asseyant enfin sur le lit, une légère douleur traversant son dos.

« Enlevez votre chemise et allongez-vous. » lui ordonna ensuite le professeur Snape.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sous le regard neutre du maître des potions, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à la cicatrice sur son bras gauche. « Maintenant j'aurai les deux bras marqués... » pensa-t-il d'un air maussade.

Il se retrouva ensuite allongé sur le ventre, serrant un bout de sa couette dans ses mains et attendant que Snape verse quelques gouttes de la potion sur la plaie. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de dire à la place :

« L'os a été un peu endommagé, rien de grave mais il faudra prendre un peu de Poussos, juste au cas où. »

« Génial... » grommela le Survivant comme seule réponse.

Sa dernière expérience n'avait pas été de tout repos...

« Buvez ça. » entendit ensuite l'adolescent.

Il se remit alors lentement assis et prit sans poser de question la potion violette que lui tendait Snape.

« Restez en vie Potter. » lui dit ensuite son professeur à voix basse.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard interrogateur après avoir bu l'intégralité de la petite fiole. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de mourir... pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Et pourquoi son professeur le regardait d'un air pincé et semblait attendre quelque chose ?

Soudain, alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus, l'adolescent identifia ce que Snape venait de lui donner : une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lancer un regard assassin au sorcier que sa vision se brouillait déjà et qu'il sentit sa tête tomber sur le matelas moelleux du lit.

Il plongea ensuite dans un sommeil lourd sous le regard satisfait du Mangemort...

* * *

Hop ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé.

Pour ce qui est du sortilège qu'a utilisé Gibbon, je l'ai inventé en alignant simplement deux mots latins (j'espère d'ailleurs que c'est juste haha...) Ça voudrait dire (si c'est correct) manger la chair ou la peau. Je pense que ce chapitre donne un petit aperçu de la suite, c'est la première fois que Harry sera blessé et ça ne sera pas la dernière. Et à partir de là fini la rigolade ! On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet car le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Lord Voldemort"... enfin !

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des fautes à signaler ou si vous voulez simplement faire la causette, vous êtes les bienvenues ! En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et je vous dit à samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre :)

Ciao !


	4. Lord Voldemort

**Bonjour.**

Je suis en retard de deux jours, désolée... Le chapitre ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai donc ré-écrit et j'en suis plus satisfaite maintenant. J'ai aussi corrigé le chapitre 1 et 2 (en perfectionniste que je suis), il ne devrait donc plus y avoir aucune faute. Le troisième ainsi que celui-ci sera corrigé dans la semaine donc je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes...

J'ai aussi décidé de publier le dimanche au lieu du samedi, c'est plus pratique.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça m'aide à avoir plus confiance en moi ! (c'est beau n'est-ce pas ?)

Sois disant passant, ce chapitre fait 9800 mots et quelques, sans mes commentaires bien sûr. Record battu !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Lord Voldemort**

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur la colline de Little Hangleton, Severus Snape s'activait depuis plus d'une heure dans son laboratoire.

Des potions fumantes étaient alignées sur une grande table en plein milieu de la pièce sombre et le sorcier touillait et ajoutait toutes sortes de choses dans celles-ci d'un air concentré. Il vagabondait entre les chaudrons et les étagères, cherchait les bons ingrédients, revenait à la table et repartait après avoir mélangé une potion, tout cela dans un calme absolu. Même ses pas, pourtant nombreux sur la pierre du laboratoire étaient silencieux. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil aux chaudrons, baissait un feu ou l'augmentait d'un coup de baguette, s'arrêtait quelques secondes à la table tout en observant tour à tour les mixtures, puis reprenait le même manège d'un air totalement neutre… et tout cela en faisant attention à l'heure qu'affichait une petite horloge en chiffre romains.

Cependant, sous son attitude concentrée et imperturbable, Severus Snape était profondément agacé car depuis quelques jours... tout allait mal.

Il était coincé au manoir Jédusor, croulait sous le travail que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce depuis quatre jours, sans possibilité de sortir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs quoi en penser, était-ce simplement parce que le mage noir avait besoin de lui ici ou était-ce parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance ? Après treize ans, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais en tant qu'espion, il n'avait jamais été bloqué dans un camp sans pouvoir communiquer avec l'autre et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin : parler à Dumbledore. Car la situation ici était catastrophique et Snape n'était même pas sûr que le directeur de Poudlard soit au courant.

La veille, alors qu'il était en train de travailler sur une nouvelle potion, Gibbon, un Mangemort que le maître des potions n'appréciait guère – appréciait-il une seule personne en ce monde ? – était arrivé dans son bureau et lui avait demandé sans plus de cérémonie d'aller voir le Survivant. Snape avait alors été surpris, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il advenait du garçon et voilà que le mage noir chargé de garder l'adolescent dans sa chambre venait lui prier d'aller le voir… il s'était tout de suite douté que le Mangemort cachait quelque chose.

Le maître des potions lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de quoi l'affaire retournait mais celui-ci, en homme tout à fait agréable s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard méprisant avant de s'en aller comme il était venu.

Snape ne voulait se l'avouer mais Gibbon lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf sur certains points comme par exemple son intelligence qui devait faire défaut et son self contrôle, de toute évidence… inexistant.

Bien sûr, Severus Snape s'était tout de suite douté qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose au Survivant, et peut-être quelque chose de grave, étant donné que Gibbon était venu le trouver lui et pas un autre. Car grâce – ou à cause – de sa maîtrise des potions, il était devenu en quelque sorte le médicomage du manoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucune qualification pour l'être.

Il avait donc fait un bref détour par son laboratoire, avait pioché quelques potions qui auraient pu être utiles puis avait traversé le manoir afin de monter au premier étage et de se rendre dans la chambre du garçon qu'il avait remarqué après une petite visite discrète des lieux.

La chambre n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile à trouver, c'était la seule pièce du manoir où des sortilèges gardaient l'entrée, installés par Gibbon bien sûr. Mais cette fois-là, il les avait enlevés afin de permettre au maître des potions d'entrer.

Snape ne s'était donc pas prier et avait pénétré dans la pièce, s'attendant à trouver le Survivant blessé quelque part, qui lui lancerait un regard meurtrier après l'avoir remarqué.

Ce n'était pas un secret, ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

Mais le professeur de potions, qui avait préparé toute une série de commentaires sanglants à l'encontre du garçon s'était tout de suite ravisé lorsqu'il avait vu le dit garçon à quelques mètres d'un grand lit à baldaquin, baignant dans une flaque de sang et pâle comme un mort.

Aussitôt, il s'était agenouillé devant le Survivant et avait pris son pouls avant de constater avec soulagement que le garçon était en vie. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Dumbledore l'aurait sûrement tué.

D'un coup de baguette, il avait fait une bref analyse de l'état du garçon et avait donc pu identifier comment le Survivant s'était retrouvé dans un tel état.

Un sortilège de magie noir ancien, inconnu pour le maître de potions.

Il avait évidemment tout de suite deviné les plaies plutôt conséquentes avant même de lancer le sortilège, qui l'avait seulement informé que le garçon souffrait d'un manque assez important de sang, de malnutrition et d'insomnie. Celles-ci, qui s'étaient devinées par l'afflux important de sang sur ses vêtements étaient situées sur le bras droit du garçon au niveau de ses biceps, dans son dos un peu au-dessus de la base de la colonne vertébrale et enfin sur la cuisse droite, à quelques centimètres de l'artère fémorale.

Heureusement que Gibbon après avoir lancé ce sortilège trois fois sur le garçon était immédiatement venu le prévenir car le Survivant, qui avait continué de se vider de son sang, aurait très bien pu mourir cette nuit-là.

Le maître des potions avait donc jeté quelques sortilèges pendant que le garçon semblait se réveiller, stoppant pour une durée limitée l'écoulement de sang. Il avait ensuite sortit une potion de régénération sanguine et s'était agenouillé à côté du Survivant afin de lui faire boire.

Évidemment, celui-ci l'avait refusé avant de constater la présence de son professeur de potions et ce fût peut-être la seule chose que Snape trouva censé.

Bien entendu, le Survivant avait longuement hésité avant de boire la mixture, son professeur ne faisant pas partie de ceux dont il faisait confiance. Mais après avoir insisté, il l'avait tout de même bu et avait donc retrouvé quelques couleurs, bien qu'il fût tout de même beaucoup trop pâle. Le maître des potions lui avait ensuite donné un anti-douleur, ce que le garçon avait semblé avoir grandement besoin d'après les grimaces qu'il avait tiré.

Car lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de lui, Snape avait constaté l'état alarmant du garçon. Sous ses yeux, des cernes noires d'encres étaient dessinés et le garçon, bien que de nature un peu frêle était d'une maigreur bien trop prononcée… du moins pour un adolescent de son âge qui avait sûrement passé les vacances à s'empiffrer dans sa famille d'accueil aimante, bien que le maître des potions avait remarqué que le Survivant revenait à chaque rentrée un peu plus maigre - ce dont, évidemment, il faisait semblant d'ignorer.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, il avait ensuite appliqué une potion désinfectante sur les plaies du Survivant, enlevant par la même occasion les éventuelles traces de magie noire. Puis, il avait demandé au garçon s'il pouvait se lever, ce qui évidemment était impossible... mais celui-ci, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, fier et arrogant, s'était lentement levé et avait fait les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit sous les soupirs agacés du maître des potions. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de dire non, ainsi le sorcier adulte aurait pu le soulever magiquement jusqu'au lit et éviter cette perte de temps ?

C'est pour cela qu'il détestait le garçon, il était le portrait craché de son père.

Ainsi, lorsque le Survivant s'était enfin allongé sur le lit, Severus Snape avait pu constater l'état de la colonne vertébrale du garçon, qui avait été visible à travers la plaie. Une vertèbre avait légèrement été touchée, comme si elle avait été rongée, mais heureusement pas assez pour abîmer l'os. Le maître des potions avait donc sérieusement commencé à se demander quel était le sortilège que Gibbon avait lancé sur le garçon, car il lui était complètement inconnu et ses effets, s'il était poussé à son maximum, pourraient sûrement être très graves.

Il avait donc dit au garçon qu'il lui serait nécessaire de prendre du Poussos, ce qui l'avait bien entendu enchanté.

Snape avait ensuite sorti une potion cicatrisante afin d'aider les plaies à se refermer plus vite mais, frappé à nouveau par l'état du garçon et désirant travailler en paix, il lui avait d'abord donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, que celui-ci avait bu sans poser de question pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur. Le Survivant avait juste eu le temps de lui lancer un regard dont il avait le secret avant de brusquement retomber sur le lit, profondément endormi.

Le sorcier avait donc pu finir les soins tandis que son patient dormait profondément, une expression crispée sur le visage…

Ce qui le ramenait donc au moment présent, dans son laboratoire, en train de finir de préparer la potion de Poussos et de régénération sanguine ainsi que quelques autres mixtures aux effets tout autres tout en pensant à quel point le garçon était stupide.

Pour que Gibbon réagisse ainsi, le Survivant avait sûrement dû le provoquer, comme lui seul savait le faire, obligeant le Mangemort à répliquer ne serait-ce que pour conserver sa fierté – car Gibbon avait un égo démesuré, c'était connu…

Et à quoi donc pensait le garçon ? Provoquer un Mangemort dans un manoir peuplé de mages noirs, avec en prime le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et il n'était là que depuis quatre jours…

Le maître des potions arrêta le feu de chaque chaudron d'un coup de baguette et lâcha un bref soupir.

Pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était apparemment pas décidé à tuer le garçon, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce qui lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à une possible fuite. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait risquer de perdre sa couverture d'espion pour l'Ordre, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait vite trouver un moyen de les contacter sans que personne n'en sache rien. Mais étant donné le nombre de sorts et de protections qui grouillaient autour et dans le manoir, autant dire qu'il pouvait encore réfléchir…

Severus Snape se demandait d'ailleurs si Dumbledore était au courant que son golden boy avait disparu.

Il savait que depuis la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Directeur était très occupé. Mais il savait également que le garçon avait été protégé par des membres de l'Ordre pendant toutes les vacances, ce qui aurait dû garantir la sécurité du garçon, ou au moins tenir au courant le directeur de sa disparition… ?

Le sorcier ne pouvait malheureusement que supposer.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit remplir des fioles de chaque potion puis en aligna quelques une sur une étagère tandis que d'autres allaient se poser sur la table. Il en prit également deux ou trois sur lui, en bon maître de potions qu'il était.

Puis, d'une voix grinçante, il brisa le silence du laboratoire :

« Sam. »

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison se matérialisa.

« Sam a été appelé ? » demanda celui-ci après s'être légèrement incliné devant le sorcier.

« Je veux que tu donnes ces deux potions au garçon, en lui ordonnant de ma part de boire la rouge » – il la montra à l'elfe – « dès qu'il sera réveillé et la blanche quand il ira se coucher. Est-ce clair ? »

L'elfe de maison hocha vivement la tête.

« Sam donnera les potions à Harry Potter. » dit-il docilement en prenant les deux fioles.

Puis il disparut sans plus de cérémonie alors que le maître des potions retournait à son travail.

Snape devait maintenant trouver quel sortilège avait été utilisé par Gibbon, en plus de finir les potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de travailler sur ses nouvelles recettes… Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement demander à Gibbon quel sort avait été utilisé mais il rechignait à parler à cet homme. Il était cruel, colérique, ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions et n'avait pas beaucoup de cervelle, tout ce dont le professeur de potions détestait. Le seul Mangemort avec lequel Severus Snape pouvait parler sans trop de problèmes était Lucius Malfoy, jadis son camarade de maison, même s'il ne fallait pas non plus le chercher…

Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment que le maître des potions ne l'avait pas revu. Il savait que celui-ci s'était rendu au cimetière la nuit de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres - au contraire de lui, et avait depuis peu repris du service au Ministère de la Magie, bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé ses activités.

Lucius était d'ailleurs très différent de lui.

Il n'avait pas peur de tuer ni de torturer et les sortilèges Impardonnables étaient monnaie courante chez lui, car il avait quelque chose à protéger et était prêt à tout pour cela. Severus Snape, lui, n'était attaché à personne et personne n'était attaché à lui, ce qui le convenait très bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis qu'il rangeait les restes d'ingrédients non utilisés dans des bocaux, eux même disposés sur une grande étagère. Et bien que son laboratoire à Poudlard était bien plus perfectionné que celui-ci au niveau de l'installation, du matériel et des ingrédients, il n'était pas non plus en reste. La grande pièce sombre était remplie d'étagères contenant des quantités de fioles et d'autres verreries utiles pour faire des potions. Il y avait également beaucoup de livres de recettes, certains très vieux et d'autres moins que le sorcier avait, pour la plupart déjà lu.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'autorisait une petite pause en regardant par la fenêtre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du laboratoire.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire « Entrez » que Peter Pettigrew pénétrait déjà dans la pièce sombre d'un air effrayé. Le maître des potions le fixa de son regard neutre, bien que la vue de l'homme l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attends au premier étage. » dit l'Animagus d'une voix aiguë.

Severus Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que lui voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il avait pourtant eu un délai d'une semaine pour terminer toutes les potions…

« Ne le fais pas attendre. » ajouta Pettigrew en fixant le Mangemort de ses petits yeux humides.

« Merci Queudver… » répondit Snape d'une voix traînante.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il fit déguerpir l'Animagus en faisant claquer la porte du laboratoire.

Puis, après avoir couvert chaque potion et mis d'autres dans des fioles prévues à cet effet, il alla rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le manoir était assez grand mais il connaissait le chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée, l'ayant déjà fait deux fois. Il traversa d'abord un couloir sombre et silencieux tapissé d'un vieux papier peint gris et arriva à un croisement. Il prit à gauche, arriva dans un autre couloir similaire au précédent, tourna à droite et continua tout droit jusqu'à arriver dans le vestibule de l'entrée. Il monta ensuite les grands escaliers en bois d'un pas rapide et silencieux.

Puis, lorsqu'il atteignit le premier étage, le maître des potions traversa un autre couloir cette fois nettement plus long et parsemé de portes fermées. Il n'y croisa personne à son grand soulagement.

Enfin, l'espion tourna à droite et rentra dans une grande pièce sombre, la même où il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son arrivée au manoir.

Celui-ci était justement debout à côté d'une grande table ovale et parlait à son serpent en Fourchelangue, ce qui fit, bien malgré lui, grimacer le maître des potions. Ce langage aux tonalités sifflantes était très pénible à écouter, et seuls deux personnes à la connaissance du maître des potions le parlaient encore : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter. Lors de sa deuxième année en effet, alors que le garçon se mesurait à Draco Malfoy dans un duel organisé par Lockhart, le Survivant sans même avoir semblé s'en rendre compte avait communiqué avec le serpent que son filleul avait fait sortir de sa baguette, provoquant un blanc général sur la classe.

Snape attendit donc patiemment que son maître ne finisse de parler avec Nagini, son fidèle animal, et se manifesta ensuite en marchant jusqu'à la grande table ovale.

« Ah, Severus… je t'attendais. » commença alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse. « Le travail que je t'ai donné avance-t-il ? »

Le terrible mage noir caressait son animal d'un air songeur tandis que celui-ci sifflait en sa direction.

« Oui, la moitié des potions sont prêtes, les autres le seront dans quelques jours. » répondit lentement Snape. « J'avais cru avoir une semaine pour tout finir, dit-il ensuite en observant la réaction du mage noir. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le maître des potions retint légèrement son souffle.

« Et c'est le cas. » dit ensuite le serpent en hochant la tête, satisfait du travail de son Mangemort. « Je t'ai convoqué pour une autre raison. »

L'expression du maître des potions fut tout à coup plus rigide tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tournait enfin vers lui.

« Comment se porte le garçon ? » demanda le mage noir en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Bien. » répondit le Mangemort d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais son état est redevenu normal. Une de ses vertèbres a légèrement été endommagée, l'elfe de maison est chargé de lui donner du Poussos. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Très bien… » répondit ensuite distraitement le serpent.

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois. Severus Snape ne voyait pas du tout où son maître voulait en venir. Tuer le garçon n'était-il pas son but ? Bien sûr, cela arrangeait le Mangemort car le Survivant ne devait pas mourir, il avait fait la promesse à Dumbledore de le protéger. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veuille plus tuer le garçon et le maître des potions devait impérativement savoir quoi, car il avait l'intuition que c'était capital.

« Severus… » siffla tout à coup son maître, le faisait revenir à la réalité. « Je connais ta haine pour le garçon mais aucun mal ne lui serra fait, comprends-tu ? »

Le Mangemort fronça légèrement les sourcils dans une expression d'incompréhension toute faite. C'était le moment d'en savoir plus sur la présence du garçon ici.

Le maître des potions fit donc mine d'hésiter :

« N'est-ce pas votre ennemi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix intriguée.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le mage noir ne lui réponde d'un ton énigmatique :

« Les temps changent, Severus… »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quelque chose s'était-il produit, quelque chose de concret qui aurait fait changer d'avis le terrible mage noir ?

« Que voulez-vous dire, maître ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plongea à nouveau son regard glacial dans celui du sorcier. L'esprit de celui-ci fût aussitôt pénétré par son maître tandis qu'il renforçait discrètement ses barrières, cachant ainsi les souvenirs que le mage noir ne devait pas voir. Snape se revit en train de soigner le garçon, puis le lendemain alors qu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire. Il ne savait pas vraiment où le mage noir voulait en venir en regardant ces souvenirs là mais il se laissa faire, diminuant ainsi la douleur que l'on ressent habituellement lorsque quelqu'un pénètre dans votre esprit.

« Gibbon a été puni pour sa faute, et le même sort te sera infligé si tu touches au garçon. » siffla soudainement le serpent.

Le maître des potions acquiesça. C'était en soit un bonne nouvelle, peut-être Gibbon aura-t-il compris la leçon et ne s'en prendra plus au garçon.

« Si tel est votre souhait… » commença-t-il alors lentement et tout en aillant toujours l'air de ne pas comprendre. « Je m'y plierai. »

Il fit une petite pause devant l'air satisfait du mage noir. Devait-il aller plus loin ? Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi le mage noir ne voulait plus tuer le garçon, c'était primordial, mais il ne fallait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le soupçonne à nouveau d'être du côté de Dumbledore… car le fait de ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel de la Marque quelques mois plus tôt lui avait coûté cher, et le terrible mage noir doutait encore de lui, même si le Mangemort s'était efforcé de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant tout l'été. Mais peut-être sa question serait-elle justifiée aux yeux de son maître ? Après tout, il était tout à fait normal qu'il se demande pourquoi le mage noir avait soudainement changé d'avis.

C'est donc avec une voix curieuse qu'il demanda :

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Il espérait que le mage noir ne serait pas fâché par son impertinence. Heureusement, celui-ci se contenta de caresser son animal, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Severus. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, légèrement déçu. Il ne devait pas insister.

« Fais en sorte que le garçon soit en meilleure forme demain, je ne vais tout de même pas laisser mon hôte mourir d'ennui… » susurra ensuite le serpent.

Le maître des potions hocha alors la tête et s'inclina légèrement, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna ensuite son attention sur Nagini, et Snape quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de capes.

Il savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire le mage noir, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que le jour se couchait et laissait place à une nuit fraîche, le Survivant pestait dans son lit.

Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes avant, tandis que les événements de la veille lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'attaque du Mangemort et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Gibbon lui avait lancé trois fois un sortilège de magie noir mais pour le reste, tout était flou. Il avait dû s'évanouir après que le Mangemort ne s'en aille… et si sa mémoire était bonne, le professeur Snape était venu et l'avait soigné à l'aide de potions mais ce n'était pas possible… qu'est-ce que l'homme ferait ici ? Snape n'était-il pas du côté de Dumbledore ?

 _« Restez en vie Potter. »_

Peut-être avait-il rêvé après tout…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Survivant en était donc réduit à rester coucher dans son lit à cause de ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal. Son bras et sa cuisse le lançait constamment mais le pire était sans doute la troisième... S'il avait le malheur de bouger, une douleur aiguë surgissait instantanément et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se propager ensuite dans tout son dos.

Il en avait marre.

Peut-être était-ce un simple cauchemar ? Peut-être allait-il se réveiller bientôt chez son oncle et sa tante avec un Dudley horripilant mais vivant ?

Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'il avait été enlevé, cinq qu'il s'était promis de rester fort et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne le tirer de là et il en avait déjà assez. Harry supportait mal le fait d'être enfermé sans savoir pourquoi alors si en plus il se faisait attaquer par des Mangemorts, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps encore.

Le seul point positif était que sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, ce qui était étrange.

En présence de Voldemort, celle-ci devrait pourtant le brûler comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au mage noir dans le cimetière… mais non. Il ne la sentait pas du tout, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Peut-être que Voldemort n'était pas dans le manoir après tout.

Soudain, un ''poc'' se fit entendre et tira l'adolescent de ses pensées. Sam, l'elfe de maison était juste en face de lui et le regardait d'un air désolé.

« Sam apporte des potions à Harry Potter. » dit-il d'une petite voix en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Des potions ? Cela signifiait-il donc qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ?

« Sam est désolé pour l'incident d'hier, Sam ne voulait pas… » continua-t-il en se dandinant sur place.

Harry trouva drôle que l'elfe eut choisi comme terme ''incident'' mais il ne releva pas. Il était en colère, furieux même !

Cependant Sam n'y était pour rien, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait provoqué le Mangemort.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute. » dit-il alors en observant la réaction de l'elfe.

Celui-ci croisa enfin son regard et détailla le garçon d'un air surpris. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent ne sachant quoi dire pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

« Sam s'excuse quand même. » lança alors l'elfe d'un air penaud.

Puis, il fit le tour du lit et arriva au chevet du garçon.

« Sam a attendu que Harry Potter se réveille avant de venir car Sam devait lui donner ces potions et s'assurer que Harry Potter les boivent. »

« Qui te les a données ? » demanda le Survivant même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

« Severus Snape monsieur. » répondit automatiquement l'elfe. Il a dit à Sam que Harry Potter doit d'abord boire la potion rouge puis la blanche quand il irait se coucher, Sam s'en souvient très bien.

Il tendit alors docilement les deux potions au Survivant qui lui fit signe de les mettre sur la table de chevet.

« Harry Potter doit les boire. » précisa l'elfe de maison.

L'adolescent sourit aux paroles de l'elfe. Il semblait se préoccuper de lui, ce qui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Je le ferai, merci Sam. »

L'elfe s'inclina alors maladroitement et disparu dans un claquement de doigt.

« Je n'avais donc pas rêvé… Snape est ici. » pensa ensuite le Survivant en se tournant pour prendre les potions.

Il grimaça sous la douleur et attrapa la rouge avant de la déboucher et de la boire. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il lui semblait que le maître des potions lui en avait donné une identique la veille. Pour la blanche en revanche, il la reconnaissait ; c'était du Poussos.

L'adolescent gardait un mauvais souvenir de la fois où il avait bu du Poussos, juste après que Lockhart lui fasse accidentellement disparaître l'os en deuxième année… un très mauvais souvenir même.

Harry prit alors à contrecœur la potion, la déboucha et l'avala rapidement, ignorant le goût infect de celle-ci. Il espérait ne pas avoir aussi mal que lors de sa deuxième année mais c'était plutôt mal parti…

Il tenta alors de se rendormir avant que le Poussos n'agisse et ne lui rappelle combien cette potion était douloureuse.

Et le lendemain, le Survivant se réveilla en aillant mal à sa cicatrice.

Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle le laisserait tranquille... c'était raté.

Cependant, Harry avait plutôt bien dormi et n'avait mal à aucun endroit de son corps – excepté sa cicatrice, évidemment. Il ne s'était pas réveillé de toute la nuit et le Poussos semblait avoir agi puisqu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur dans son dos, ce qui était en soit une bonne nouvelle, la seule peut-être… car cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il était coincé ici. Combien de temps resterait-il encore prisonnier ? Quelqu'un viendrait-il vraiment le sauver ?...

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre. » pensa-t-il soudain, mettant un terme à ses pensées noires.

L'adolescent s'étira alors. Il avait quelques courbatures mais il pourrait faire avec. Il se leva ensuite, fit quelques pas et fut satisfait lorsque la douleur ne se fit pas sentir. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu se rétablir aussi vite ? La magie était vraiment formidable.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la position du soleil dans le ciel - ses cours d'astronomie ne lui avaient jamais autant servis. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se décida enfin à inspecter ses blessures. Sous un pull gris léger – quand avait-il changé de vêtements depuis l'altercation avec Gibbon ? – il découvrit le bandage sur son bras droit qui partait du bas de son épaule, s'arrêtait peu avant son coude et devina l'intérieur taché de rouge et d'un liquide bleu, le même que sur le bandage de son bras gauche quelques jours plus tôt.

Quel était ce liquide d'ailleurs ? Sûrement quelque chose pour cicatriser plus vite...

Soudain, un bruit le tira de ses pensées.

C'était Sam, qui arrivait avec des vêtements propres. Sans un mot, il les déposa sur le lit et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

« Harry Potter a-t-il faim ? »

Le concerné faillit répondre non, mais son ventre qui gargouillait justement lui fit changer d'avis.

« Je crois que oui… » dit-il un peu honteux.

Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas trop toucher la nourriture d'ici… encore raté. Il avait l'habitude bien sûr à force de vivre chez les Dursley de jeûner pendant quelques jours et de ne grignoter que quelques morceaux de temps en temps. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait faim.

L'elfe acquiesça alors et disparut sans plus de cérémonie tandis que l'adolescent fronçait les sourcils. N'avait-il pas fait des progrès avec Sam ? Pourquoi était-il si distant aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit… était-ce à cause de Gibbon ? Était-ce à cause de lui ?

Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait rien.

L'adolescent soupira alors et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Il se lava doucement, faisant attention de ne pas mouiller les bandages – ce qui fût difficile, puis mit les vêtements propres que l'elfe lui avait apporté. Il y avait un petit pull noir, un pantalon de la même couleur et des chaussettes également noires. « Génial le look de Mangemort… » pensa-t-il distraitement tandis qu'il quittait la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la chambre, le Survivant remarqua le plateau de nourriture fumante sur la petite table et ne put s'empêcher de saliver. Le repas était composé d'un gratin de raviolis à la sauce tomate, de pain avec du cheddar, d'un verre de jus de citrouille et enfin d'une part de tarte aux pommes.

Et le tout sentait incroyablement bon… ce qui décida l'adolescent à manger. Après tout, la nourriture ne semblait pas empoisonnée, et puis il avait vraiment faim. Il mangea alors lentement et en prenant soin de savourer chaque bouchée, la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant ''non'' s'étant éteinte depuis un moment.

Il ne faisait rien de mal et quitte à rester coincer ici, autant en profiter, non ?

L'adolescent savait qu'il regretterait sûrement plus tard d'avoir pensé ainsi mais il en avait tout simplement marre. Cela faisait six jours qu'il était ici il avait eu le temps de faire des cauchemars, de s'ennuyer, de prendre des douches, d'avoir faim, d'être fatigué, de se faire attaquer par un Mangemort, de se faire soigner par Snape – encore une chose à raconter à Ron et Hermione, de s'ennuyer et d'essayer de trouver une réponse logique à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne semblait pas décidé à le tuer… en vain, bien sûr. Alors oui, il en avait marre.

Puis, son repas fini, Harry se dirigea à pas lent vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord dans un geste machinal.

À propos de Snape, sa présence ici pouvait peut-être être en faveur de l'adolescent… Après tout, l'ancien Mangemort était du côté de Dumbledore. Il le savait, il avait tout vu dans la pensine du directeur, avant la troisième tâche du Tournoi. C'était lors du procès d'Igor Karkaroff, lorsque l'homme avait donné des noms de Mangemorts afin d'être libéré par le Ministère. Il avait cité Severus Snape mais Dumbledore s'était porté garant de lui et avait dit, si Harry s'en souvenait bien, que le professeur de potion avait autrefois été un Mangemort mais avait trahi son camps peu avant la chute de Voldemort et était maintenant un espion.

En admettant que Snape ne trompait pas Dumbledore, le directeur des Serpentards était donc de son côté… ?

« Mais bien sûr ! » pensa soudain Harry à voix haute.

« Snape est du côté de Dumbledore, il pourra sûrement m'aider ! » se dit-il tandis que son rythme cardiaque augmentait progressivement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il n'avait certes pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir depuis qu'il avait été soigné par son professeur mais maintenant, il avait enfin une vraie bonne nouvelle.

« Snape est un espion pour Dumbledore, Snape est du côté de Dumbledore donc Snape est de mon côté. », voilà à peu près le raisonnement que l'adolescent avait.

Certes, il n'aimait pas beaucoup son professeur de potions mais toute aide, à son stade, était la bienvenue - même si elle venait d'une ''chauve-souris graisseuse'', comme Ron et la plupart des Gryffondors appelait l'homme.

Harry se sentit alors un peu mieux. En six jours, la conviction que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver avait considérablement faibli dans sa tête mais maintenant, il retrouvait un peu d'espoir. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Snape lui avait dit de ''rester en vie'' ! Il devait sûrement être en train d'essayer de contacter Dumbledore et devait donc s'assurer que lui, Harry Potter, reste en vie et puisse être secouru. Bien sûr ! C'était maintenant évident.

Plus que satisfait, le Survivant appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et piqua alors un petit somme, convaincu que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, sa cicatrice fit à nouveau des sienne et réveilla l'adolescent.

Il porta paresseusement sa main à son front tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux et observait le paysage le village au pied de la colline, l'église cachée par une maison, les autres collines, le cimetière… il aurait pu le décrire les yeux fermés.

Puis, Harry s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le soir ne tarderait pas arriver et le lendemain cela fera une semaine qu'il était enfermé ici.

« Mais il y a Snape maintenant. » pensa-t-il en s'étirant paresseusement. Qui aurait cru que le Survivant se reposerait un jour sur les épaules de son professeur de potions ?

Il se leva ensuite. Que pouvait-il faire pour s'occuper ? Il en avait assez de réfléchir, et puis cela ne le menait à rien…

Harry décida donc de s'améliorer en dessin. Il se dirigea vers le bureau puis sortit le carnet et les crayons d'un tiroir quand il remarqua une paire de chaussure noire au pied du lit. « Encore un coup de Sam… » se dit-il d'un air morne. L'elfe avait dû les apporter lorsqu'il dormait, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui avait-il apporté des chaussures ? Il n'en avait pas besoin.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Que pouvait-il donc dessiner ? Ayant déjà trois esquisses du paysage, il voulut essayer autre chose. « Pourquoi pas Edwige ? » pensa-t-il en se remémorant sa chouette blanche.

Il commença donc à dessiner. Il fit d'abord le contour de son corps puis la tête, les yeux, le bec, les plumes, les pattes… il fit ensuite une branche, sur laquelle la chouette était posée puis lui dessina une lettre dans le bec. Une lettre de Sirirus, pourquoi pas.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, son dessin était fini. L'adolescent le détailla d'un regard critique et sous plusieurs angles mais… il ne ressemblait à rien. Heureusement que sa chouette n'était pas là pour le voir, elle lui aurait déjà donné trois coups de bec. Même les arbres qu'il avait fait en fond étaient ratés…

Harry se leva en soupirant. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas taillé pour être dessinateur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et s'assit – ou plutôt se laissa tomber – dessus. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il en avait marre de prendre des douches…

Le Survivant se souvint des chaussures qu'avait apportées Sam et décida de les essayer. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe.

Il attrapa donc les chaussures et entreprit de les enfiler. C'était des mocassins noirs, tout simples et à lacets, pas le genre de chaussure qu'il mettrait – il était plus baskets – mais il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient plutôt confortables.

Soudain, un bruit lui fit brusquement tourner la tête. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail… !

C'était la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Il se releva d'un coup et observa avec une certaine appréhension le nouvel arrivant. Gibbon, car c'était lui, venait tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

Oui, le Survivant avait complètement oublié le fait que Gibbon venait dans sa chambre presque tous les jours…

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent en silence, le Survivant n'osant dire un mot. Il n'avait pas peur, non… il était trop fier pour cela. Simplement, il ne voulait pas revivre la scène d'il y a deux jours. Le Mangemort, quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus décider à prendre la parole. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs en direction de l'adolescent et sa posture était assez rigide, comme s'il était énervé. Il portait de longues capes noires, comme n'importe quel Mangemort et tenait sa baguette en main, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas pointée en direction du Survivant, celui-ci se crispa un peu.

Puis, le mage noir décida enfin de prendre la parole.

« Suis-moi. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le suivre ? Pourquoi ? …

« Et dépêche-toi gamin. » ajouta Gibbon d'une voix menaçante.

L'adolescent tiqua mais ne releva pas, une première expérience lui avait bien suffit. Il ne fit pas non plus un pas en direction du Mangemort et se contenta simplement de demander d'une voix intriguée :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le Survivant se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas simplement allé se promener…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir. » répondit aussitôt le mage noir avec un petit sourire mesquin tandis que le visage du Survivant changeait de couleur.

Voldemort ?...

Il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas envisagé la possibilité que Voldemort veuille le voir, ou plutôt il avait complètement oublié d'y penser. En fait, il avait espéré que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver avant de se confronter au terrible mage noir, ce qui de toute évidence était raté...

Et que lui voulait-il, d'ailleurs ?! Le Survivant ne voulait pas le savoir.

Voyant que l'adolescent ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Gibbon perdit patience, se dirigea vers lui et le poussa sans douceur vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama alors Harry tandis qu'ils allaient quitter la chambre. « Que me veut Vol-… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Gibbon lui lança un énième regard agacé.

« C'est l'occasion pour toi de le savoir. » répondit-il simplement en le poussant à nouveau.

Le Survivant se retrouva donc dans un couloir sombre aux tapisseries rouges ternes, Gibbon lui agrippant le bras et l'obligeant à avancer alors qu'il se laissait faire, légèrement sonné par la tournure des événements.

Ils traversèrent le couloir parsemé de portes closes aux allures lugubres, le Survivant en tête et Gibbon le forçant à avancer, passèrent devant un grand escalier en bois sombre puis empruntèrent un autre couloir, aussi sinistre que le précédent.

Harry n'avait même pas le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Le mage noir tenait son épaule d'une poigne féroce et le poussait à avancer plus vite et lui, il ne réagissait pas. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'images se bousculaient dans la tête du Survivant. Voldemort le soir de sa résurrection, Voldemort qui lui lance un Doloris, Voldemort qui ordonne à Pettigrew de tuer Cédric puis Voldemort qui le tue à son tour dans ses rêves…

Il ne savait pas ce que le terrible mage noir lui voulait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait peur. Et sa cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme cette nuit-là au cimetière, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui.

Ayant soudain retrouvé ses esprits, Harry tenta alors d'échapper à la poigne du Mangemort. Il se retourna, tira sur son épaule et essaya d'enlever la main du mage noir mais celui-ci s'y attendait. D'un geste vif, l'homme tira sa baguette et la pointa sur le Survivant.

« Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir gamin… » commença le mage noir d'une voix affreusement basse. « Une fois ne t'as pas suffit ? »

Le Survivant eut juste le temps de lancer un regard assassin à Gibbon avant que celui-ci n'empoigne à nouveau son épaule et le retourne sans douceur, l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à avancer, la baguette du mage noir appuyant contre le dos du jeune sorcier en guise d'avertissement.

Ils continuèrent alors, la cicatrice de l'adolescent lui faisant de plus en plus mal, sa peur augmentant avec la douleur.

Puis, après un laps de temps trop court pour le Survivant, Gibbon le força à s'arrêter. Ils étaient devant deux vieilles portes en bois, que le Mangemort ouvrit sans attendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les vieux rideaux tirés aux fenêtres. Les murs étaient gris, le sol grinçait sous leurs pieds. Il y avait une grande table ovale, une cheminée ayant l'air de ne pas avoir servi depuis très longtemps, un petit chandelier aux bougies éteintes et c'était tout.

Du moins c'était tout ce que le Survivant arrivait à distinguer dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Et sa cicatrice, qui le brûlait encore plus ne l'aidait pas à mieux voir.

« Où est Voldemort ? » pensa l'adolescent avec angoisse tandis que ses yeux s'accommodaient doucement à la luminosité de la pièce.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et quelque chose rampa en leur direction. C'était Nagini, l'énorme serpent de Voldemort qui venait vers eux. Harry voulut instinctivement reculer lorsque l'animal s'approcha trop près de lui, mais Gibbon, qui avait toujours la main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Maître. » dit-il soudain d'une voix humble et en s'inclinant.

Harry regarda alors avec regret dans la même direction que le Mangemort.

Voldemort se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'eux, assis sur un énorme siège en forme de trône, Pettigrew à ses côtés lui murmurant quelque chose. Il était vêtu tout de noir, contrastant avec sa peau aussi pâle qu'un mort, et ses yeux rouges sang, qui étaient maintenant posés sur le Survivant brillaient d'une lueur satisfaite.

Harry, quant à lui, était trop sonné pour réagir. Les images du cimetière lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il dut serrer les poings afin de ne pas trahir sa peur.

L'adolescent se força également à ne pas broncher malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de sa cicatrice.

Le mage noir se leva ensuite, ses longues capes traînant derrière lui. Tout ce que le Survivant pouvait dire, c'est que le mage noir était impressionnant, beaucoup plus que lors de la nuit de sa résurrection.

« Laissez-nous… » siffla-il soudain à l'intention des deux Mangemorts encore présents dans la pièce.

La soudaine prise de parole du mage noir fit revenir à lui le Survivant.

Harry remarqua alors une seconde fois Pettigrew tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce en compagnie de Gibbon après s'être incliné trois fois devant son maître. C'était cet homme qui avait trahi ses parents, ce même homme qui avait tué Cédric et l'adolescent ne ressentait pour lui qu'un profond mépris.

« Harry Potter. » commença ensuite Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Le concerné reporta son attention sur le mage noir. Pour lui, c'était différent. Il méprisait quiconque n'était pas un sorcier de sang pur, avait massacré des villages entiers de Moldus pour son propre plaisir et avait tué ses parents et de nombreux autres sorciers avant eux, changeant la vie du Survivant à jamais.

Ce n'était pas du mépris qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort, c'était de la haine profonde.

« Cela ne fait pas si longtemps, depuis que nous nous sommes vu. » continua le serpent, toujours à la même place. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... »

Le Survivant aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose mais sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien. Il luttait pour garder une expression de marbre et ne pas porter sa main à son front, tandis que Voldemort partait dans un monologue d'une voix tranquille.

« Tu te trouves actuellement chez moi, au manoir Jédusor, qui a jadis appartenu à mes parents. Te souviens-tu ? Je t'en ai parlé lors de cette nuit au cimetière. Le village en contrebas s'appelle Little Hangleton, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Des sortilèges ont été mis en place tout autour du manoir, afin que nous n'ayons aucune visite... inattendue. »

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il se concentra sur ce que disait le mage noir. Il devait savoir pourquoi il avait été enlevé.

« J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici. » susurra d'une voix douce le serpent. « Laisse-moi d'abord te dire que ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière est pour le moins regrettable. »

En effet, l'adolescent aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi il avait été enfermé pendant presque une semaine sans même savoir pourquoi.

Mais Harry ne comprenait pas... était-il en train de dire qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer ?

« Mais ça ne fait rien. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. » continua tranquillement Voldemort tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas en direction de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, sous le regard suspicieux du Survivant.

Il s'arrêta ensuite devant celle-ci, écarta légèrement le rideau d'une ses mains osseuses et s'attarda sur la vue qu'offrait le manoir sur Little Hangleton.

Le Survivant, quant à lui, fut surpris de voir Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps faire quelque chose d'aussi… humain.

« As-tu perdu ta langue, Harry ? » lança soudain le mage noir en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait beau paraître plus humain, l'adolescent le détesta encore plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. » commença-t-il alors d'une voix accusatrice. « Votre but n'était-il pas de me tuer ? »

Le serpent hocha la tête, s'attendant à cette question.

« Il l'était, autrefois… » dit-il simplement.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Autrefois ? Il ne l'est plus ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Voldemort se mit alors à rire, ce qui fit grincer des dents le Survivant. Ce son était tout sauf plaisant à entendre et en plus de cela, le mage noir se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment, mais venant de celui qui avait tué ses parents et de celui qui avait tenté de le tuer plus d'une fois, la chose était… désagréable.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, Harry. » lança Voldemort comme si c'était maintenant évident.

Le Survivant resta alors quelques secondes sans prononcer un seul mot. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais… et le cimetière ? Et en première année, lorsque Quirrel était possédé ? Et dans la Chambre des Secrets avec le basilic ? Et lorsque j'avais un an ? … » dit-il ensuite d'un air ahuri.

« De simples erreurs de ma part. » répondit tranquillement Voldemort.

L'adolescent était perdu. On lui avait rabâché toute sa vie que le meurtrier de ses parents, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps voulait le tuer et voilà qu'il ne voulait plus et qualifiait ses tentatives de ''simples erreurs''.

Voldemort se détourna et se remit ensuite à marcher, cette fois en sa direction tandis que le Survivant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, bien décidé à se montrer aussi courageux que possible devant lui.

« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda l'adolescent d'un ton brusque. « Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Il se doutait que Voldemort n'avait pas simplement changé d'avis du jour au lendemain, quelque chose avait dû se produire. Quelque chose d'important même… ou bien il mentait.

« Ce que je veux, jeune Potter… » commença le mage noir en planta son regard de serpent dans celui de l'adolescent. « C'est que tu me rejoignes. »

Harry crut avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? » lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Voldemort était-il devenu fou ?

« Rejoins-moi Harry Potter. » répéta le serpent d'une voix patiente.

Le Survivant en resta bouche-bée. Voldemort, qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait tenté de le tuer à son tour quatre fois en quinze ans et qui avait mené une guerre contre le Ministère de la Magie et contre Dumbledore lui demandait de le rejoindre.

C'était insensé.

« Imagine, toi et moi, de puissants sorciers, sans doute les plus puissants jamais existés, s'alliant contre le reste du monde… » continua Voldemort qui tournait maintenant autour du Survivant. « Oui, tu es puissant Harry, très puissant. Et avec moi, tu le sauras plus encore. Je t'apprendrais à utiliser ta magie, tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semble. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Une rage sans nom bouillonnait en lui et il dut serrer les poings alors qu'il repensait au cimetière, à ses parents et à toute sa vie, détruite à cause du mage noir qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? » demanda ensuite Voldemort en se plantant devant lui.

Ce qu'il en disait ? Il osait lui demander une telle chose ?!

Mais l'adolescent devait rester calme, s'emporter ne l'aiderait pas et il le savait.

« Vous avez tué mes parents. » répondit-il alors lentement, une expression crispée sur le visage.

« Aucune importance. » dit le mage noir en chassant les paroles d'un geste de la main. « Ne ressassons pas le passé, veux-tu ? »

Le Survivant ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il vouait pour le mage noir une haine sans précédent. Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Comment pouvait-il insinuer que la mort de ses parents n'avait aucune importance ? Toute son enfance avait été si misérable, avec la haine que lui vouait son oncle, sa tante et son cousin… Combien de fois avait-il été traité de monstre ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé enfermé dans son placard, sans eau ni nourriture pendant des journées interminables ?

Tout cela ne se serait jamais passé si ses parents étaient en vie. Il aurait pu être un enfant normal, comme tous les autres, avoir une famille aimante avec des frères et sœurs, un endroit où passer les vacances, une chambre à lui, des vêtements à lui et des parents se souciant de sa santé et son avenir…

Mais à cause du mage noir qui lui faisait face, tout cela lui avait été refusé.

« Ensemble, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. » continua alors le serpent. « Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses… »

« Comme quoi ? » cingla aussitôt le Survivant. « Tuer des innocents ? Torturer des Moldus ? Massacrer des familles entières ? Non merci ! »

Voldemort parut agacé par l'attitude de l'adolescent mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Tu es naïf, Harry… » dit-il simplement d'un ton désolé. « Trop naïf. Est-ce Dumbledore qui t'a rendu ainsi ? »

Le Survivant tiqua.

« Dumbledore n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Le serpent lâcha un petit rire, ce qui augmenta si possible la rage que ressentait l'adolescent.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry. Dumbledore te contrôle, n'est-ce pas évident ? »

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche afin de défendre son directeur mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. D'un geste de la main, le mage noir cloua le bec du Survivant.

« Laisse-moi parler, veux-tu ? » dit-il tranquillement alors que l'adolescent luttait contre le sortilège.

C'était comme si sa bouche était cousue, il ne pouvait même pas produire un seul son.

« Dumbledore te manipule, et ce depuis que tu as perdu tes parents. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te laisse vivre chez ces infâmes Moldus, en sachant bien qu'ils te détestent ? Allons, ne fais pas cette tête… » dit-il devant l'air ébahi du Survivant. « Tout le monde le sait. Et ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'à onze ans, tu aies été obligé de me combattre, certes sous une forme faible mais tout de même dangereuse, et au sein même de Poudlard ? Et à tes douze ans, tu as tué un basilic et a failli mourir, encore sous les yeux de ton cher directeur. Quant à la Coupe des Sorciers... Crois-tu que si ce n'avait pas été toi, Dumbledore aurait autorisé qu'un élève d'à peine quatorze ans participe au Tournoi ? »

Il fit une pause, ses yeux rouges sang plongés dans ceux du Survivant qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que le mage noir lui disait.

« Non, certainement pas. » continua le serpent d'une voix forte. « Tu n'es qu'un pion pour lui, un pion qu'il entraîne pour la guerre à venir. Ne le vois-tu pas, Harry Potter ? »

Le concerné voulut défendre l'homme qu'il admirait tant et cracher à Voldemort que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que des mensonges soigneusement créés par ses soins, que Dumbledore l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais il n'y parvint pas. Et pourtant, le mage noir avait déjà enlevé le sortilège qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Je te croyais plus intelligent, peut-être me suis-je trompé… » lâcha alors Voldemort d'un air faussement attristé.

Harry, quant à lui, était partagé. Bien sûr, les paroles du mage noir ne pouvaient pas le faire changer de camp, aucune ne le pourrait d'ailleurs. Mais à défaut de le convaincre à rejoindre Voldemort, elles pouvaient le faire douter… et il était à présent indécis. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à nier ce que le mage noir venait de dire, et pourquoi avait-il soudain commencé à douter des intentions de Dumbledore ?

« Es-tu maintenant plus enclin à me rejoindre ? » demanda ensuite le serpent d'une voix presque triomphante.

Était-ce vrai ? N'était-il qu'un pion pour le directeur ? L'homme ne l'appréciait-il que parce qu'il lui servirait plus tard ?

Et tandis que l'adolescent semblait être en proie à l'incertitude, Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire, ce qui fit immédiatement revenir Harry à lui.

Si le mage noir croyait qu'il allait le faire changer d'avis sur le directeur aussi rapidement, il se trompait.

« Vous avez peut-être raison, je ne suis peut-être qu'un pion. Mais je sais reconnaître le bien du mal, et Dumbledore incarne le bien. Il ne tuera jamais d'innocents comme vous l'avez fait, et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. »

Voldemort perdit alors son sourire.

Harry ne devait pas douter de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les arguments du mage noir avaient peut-être fait mouche, mais rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient vrais.

C'est donc d'une voix résolue qu'il continua :

« J'ai confiance en lui, et j'ai déjà choisi mon camp. »

Le terrible mage noir le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et semblait lui déconseiller d'aller plus loin.

Mais le Survivant, qui sentait sa rage bouillir à nouveau en lui n'y fit pas attention. Il devait dire ce qu'il pensait, et ce jusqu'au bout.

« Vous êtes un meurtrier, dont celui de mes parents ! » continua alors d'une voix plus forte. « Et ne vous rejoindrai jamais, peu importe ce que vous pourriez dire ou faire ! »

Voldemort plissa alors les yeux, agacé par une telle impertinence.

Harry, quant à lui, sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le directeur avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait toujours protégé et s'était porté garant de lui, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne douterait pas de Dumbledore.

« Peut-être dois-je te laisser le temps de réfléchir… » lança Voldemort d'un ton agacé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ! » s'emporta alors le Survivant. « J'ai déjà fait mon choix et il ne changera pas ! »

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Le mage noir siffla de fureur et se retrouva soudainement à un mètre du Survivant, qui recula de surprise et de peur, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

« Ma patience a des limites, Harry Potter… » menaça le serpent d'une voix affreusement basse.

Les deux sorciers, ennemis depuis toujours se fixèrent en silence, des yeux verts, fiers et convaincus contre des yeux rouges, furieux mais contrôlés.

« Je te donne trois jours. » continua Voldemort. « Trois jours pour réfléchir, n'est-ce pas clément de ma part ? Au quatrième jour, tu me donneras ta réponse. »

Il fit ensuite une pause puis reprit encore plus bas tandis que le Survivant lui lançait un regard assassin :

« Réfléchis bien, Harry Potter. Tu n'auras pas de troisième chance… »

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu, il se détourna du Survivant et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône tandis que Gibbon, qui était réapparu dans la pièce raccompagnait l'adolescent furieux dans sa chambre.

Était-de donc la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas mort ? Parce que le mage noir voulait qu'il le rejoigne ? Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire une telle chose ! Et Voldemort avait beau lui avoir donné un délai supplémentaire pour réfléchir, Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, jamais. Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, Dumbledore viendrait le sauver, il en était certain.

Si seulement cela avait pu être vrai...

* * *

À suivre...


	5. Résonance

**Bonsoir !**

C'est plutôt sympa les orages, ça coupe internet comme ça, gentiment... juste quand je voulais publier, c'est à dire il y a deux heures et demi. Oui la coupure a duré 2h30, un pur bonheur. Heureusement que j'écris sur Word et non sur doc manager parce que j'aurais pété un câble...

Dans deux jours la fiction aura 1 mois youpi ! Et en cinq chapitre, la barre des 25 reviews a été atteinte. Je vous remercie donc sincèrement pour vos petits commentaires, parfois longs, parfois courts, ça n'a pas d'importance et je vous fait plein de bisous partout !

Et en parlant de longueur, ce chapitre est un peu plus courts que les autres mais il est essentiel. Soyez donc attentifs aux détails et on se retrouve en bas pour papoter un peu plus...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Résonance**

* * *

Le jour précédent à la rencontre entre le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la petite rue de Privet Drive fut à nouveau perturbée.

C'était la nuit, seules quelques maisons de Little Whinging étaient encore allumées et une brise légère soufflait dans les arbres du quartier tandis qu'on entendait au loin le ronronnement des voitures et des camions sur l'autoroute. Quant à la rue de Privet Drive, tout était calme comme n'importe quelle nuit et pas un chat ne rôdait dehors.

Soudain, dans cette même rue, où les maisons étaient toutes identiques et alignées sur une même ligne, où le gazon devant elles était d'un vert peu naturel et où chaque voiture d'une carrosserie impeccable trônait fièrement devant la route grise et uniforme de la rue, un homme apparut dans un craquement.

Il était grand, très vieux, portait une cape vert émeraude sur une longue robe grise et avait des cheveux argentés et une longue barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus perçants affichaient un air contrarié, peut-être même inquiet.

Cet homme, c'était Albus Dumbledore.

Au contraire de la première fois qu'il était venu ici, il ne prit pas la peine de sortir son Éteignoir et son regard ne fut pas croisé par celui d'un chat tigré, même si la raison de sa présence ici avait un point commun avec sa première venue.

En vérité, Albus Dumbledore ne se serait jamais déplacé en personne si l'affaire n'avait pas été grave, il était beaucoup trop débordé pour cela. Mais certains points l'avaient définitivement décidé à faire irruption dans le monde des Moldus. Tout d'abord, depuis quelques jours Mrs Figg, son espionne qui habitait dans le quartier et avait pour tâche de surveiller Harry Potter ne lui répondait plus. Par le passé la chose était déjà arrivée, n'avait jamais été très dramatique et avait toujours été justifiée, ce qui n'était en soit pas très grave.

En plus de cela cependant, Mondingus Fletcher, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, chargé de surveiller le Survivant afin de prévenir toute attaque menée contre Voldemort – qui était réapparu au plus grand dam du monde magique – s'était volatilisé.

Et enfin, la lettre que Dumbledore avait envoyée à Harry Potter était restée sans réponse, ce qui était tout sauf normal. Le sorcier avait donc été obligé de changer ses plans et de se déplacer en personne afin de prendre des nouvelles du Survivant puis de le ramener par la même occasion au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les aurors chargés de cette tâche étant occupés à chercher Mondingus. Le sorcier ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'homme, mais en dépit de ce que disait les autres membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui.

L'homme s'avança alors vers le numéro quatre de la rue et appuya sans plus attendre sur la petite sonnette. Il était vingt-trois heures passées mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Depuis la résurrection du terrible mage noir aussi appelé Voldemort, le directeur de Poudlard était très occupé.

Puis il attendit, son regard perçant faisant le tour de la rue silencieuse et se retourna vers la porte quand une femme vint lui ouvrir.

Elle était grande, maigre, avait des cheveux blonds ternes et affichait un air désespéré, comme si un drame venait de se produire. Cependant, en croisant le regard du vieux sorcier, elle se reprit légèrement et fronça les sourcils dans une expression de colère.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. » commença alors Dumbledore. « Je suis-… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » l'interrompit la femme. « Il était temps que vous arriviez. » dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

Elle fit ensuite signe au sorcier légèrement surpris d'entrer et se rendit à la salle à manger.

Et tandis que Dumbledore la suivait, celui-ci s'attarda au passage sur l'aspect presque lugubre de la maison. Tout d'abord, seule une petite lampe d'une pièce voisine était allumée, rendant ainsi l'intérieur très sombre. Sur l'escalier qui se situait juste en face de l'entrée, on pouvait distinguer une fine couche de poussière ainsi que des traces de saletés en tout genre. Il y avait également, sur un petit meuble en bois, des fleurs fanées et un cadre photo renversé. Le parquet grinçait légèrement et une petite porte en dessous des escaliers avait été défoncée, sûrement à coup de poings et de pieds.

Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, le sorcier remarqua que l'état de la pièce était pareil au reste de la maison. Les coussins sur le canapé étaient en désordre, de nombreux tableaux et cadres semblaient avoir été enlevés du mur, laissant une marque sur celui-ci, et la table n'était même pas débarrassée. Il y avait également de la vaisselle dans l'évier ainsi que quelques minons parterre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et une odeur de renfermée flottait dans la pièce sombre.

« Marge, la sœur de mon mari est ici. » lança Mrs Dursley en fermant la porte de la pièce. « Elle n'est pas au courant pour… »

Elle hésita, prit une expression crispée et continua :

« Votre monde. »

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête.

« Peut-être voulez-vous que je lance un sortilège pour qu'elle ne nous entende pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

Pétunia Dursley parut alors épouvantée.

« Non. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Rien de tout cela. Il suffit de ne pas parler fort. Et puis elle a un sommeil de plomb. »

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le sofa et montra d'un geste au sorcier le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Ils s'assirent donc tous les deux en silence tandis que Dumbledore se disait que Mrs Dursley, la sœur de Lily Potter, avait bien changé depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle portait toujours cet air pincé sur son visage et avait toujours une posture raide et peu naturelle, mais elle était beaucoup plus maigre qu'avant, avait troqué sa coiffure impeccable pour une touffe de cheveux blonds délavés et arborait, derrière son expression sévère, un certain air de tristesse.

Mais ce n'était pas pour voir la sœur de Lily Potter que Dumbledore était ici.

« Comme vous devez vous en doutez… » commença alors le sorcier d'une voix tranquille. « Je suis venu voir comment Harry se portait. »

Aussitôt, son interlocutrice se crispa, ce qui fit légèrement plisser des yeux le sorcier. Il y eut ensuite un petit silence durant lequel Pétunia Dursley s'employa à fixer nerveusement un coin du mur de la pièce.

« Puis-je le voir ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix polie.

« Il n'est pas ici. » dit précipitamment son interlocutrice.

Dumbledore se pencha alors sur son fauteuil et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme, un air grave peint sur son visage.

C'était ce qu'il avait redouté.

« Savez-vous où il est ? » lança-t-il simplement.

Son interlocutrice soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis détourna finalement les yeux.

« Non, je ne le sais pas. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le silence se fit alors tandis que Dumbledore réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescent quittait la maison de son oncle et sa tante sans même dire où il allait, le sorcier le savait. Avant sa troisième année à Poudlard par exemple, il avait fait ses affaires et avait pris le magicobus malgré la volonté du directeur qui lui avait ordonné de rester chez sa tante pour des mesures de sécurité et s'était retrouvé au Chaudron Baveur sans trop de problèmes. La question était donc : où Harry Potter était-il allé ?

En jetant un bref coup d'œil à la femme, il sut qu'elle n'était pas plus renseignée que lui. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais aimé vivre chez ces moldus, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas non plus apprécié le fait qu'un sorcier habite chez eux.

Soudain, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit dans un petit couinement et brisa le silence de la pièce.

Un homme gros et gras pénétra dans le salon, la tête basse, les pieds traînants. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit un verre d'eau et se retourna pour quitter la pièce, le visage fermé. Cependant, lorsqu'il leva légèrement la tête, il remarqua le sorcier et recula aussitôt dans une expression de surprise totale.

« Vernon. » dit alors sa femme en se levant. « Voici Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de… »

Elle sembla hésiter puis termina finalement dans une expression de haine difficilement contenue :

« Harry. »

Mr Dursley regarda alors sa femme, puis le sorcier, et son visage fut alors traversé par trois émotions. D'abord, la surprise totale, puis la méfiance, et enfin la colère.

« Vous… » commença-t-il alors qu'il serrait les poings et que son visage devenait rouge tomate.

Le sorcier se leva alors et salua l'homme d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre neveu. » dit-il ensuite d'une voix tranquille.

L'homme fixa alors d'un air ébahi le sorcier tandis que Mrs Durlsey le faisait revenir à la réalité :

« Vernon ? »

« CE N'EST EN AUCUN CAS MON NEVEU ! » rugit-il alors, faisant sursauter sa femme.

« Vernon ! » l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix sévère. « Tu vas réveiller Marge. »

Le concerné regarda alors Mrs Durlsey, les poings toujours serrés. Puis après un regard d'avertissement de sa part, il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme tandis que Dumbledore songeait à la réaction de Mr Dursley. Il savait bien évidemment que les Moldus n'aimaient pas Harry Potter, c'était d'ailleurs réciproque, mais une telle haine envers l'adolescent devait sûrement cacher quelque chose...

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda alors le vieux sorcier en regardant tour à tour ses interlocuteurs.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le couple sembla ne pas avoir entendu la question. Mr Dursley fut cependant tout à coup beaucoup plus calme et échangea un coup d'œil malheureux avec sa femme sous les yeux attentifs du sorcier. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Mr Dursley ? » l'interpella le sorcier.

La colère fut alors remplacée par la tristesse et Vernon Dursley répondit d'une petite voix :

« Notre fils… »

Pétunia se mit alors à pleurer tandis que son mari passait un bras affectif autour de sa maigre taille et la serrait contre lui.

« Votre fils ? » reprit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

« Il… » continua l'homme encore plus bas. « Il... »

L'homme lança un coup d'œil à sa femme qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Ses mains tremblèrent et il serra les poings avant de dire, presque dans un murmure :

« Il a été tué. »

Dumbledore fut alors surpris.

Il s'était douté qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave, voir même de bouleversant dans la petite famille, il l'avait d'ailleurs deviné lorsqu'il avait vu les nombreux cadres retournés et les tableaux enlevés des murs, ainsi que l'aspect lugubre de la maison. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un meurtre avait été commis.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Qu'une personne soit morte, certes, il y avait pensé. Mais d'une façon accidentelle ou naturelle, et pas assassinée comme le laissait entendre Mr Dursley. Le directeur fit alors le rapprochement entre la haine que ressentaient les Moldus à l'égard de Harry et la mort de leur fils. Était-il possible que le couple accuse l'adolescent comme étant le meurtrier de leur fils ? Il eut vite sa réponse lorsque Mr Dursley reprit la parole :

« Il l'a tué… » dit-il d'une voix remplie de haine. « Ce… ce… monstre. »

Il fit une petite pause tandis que son visage redevenait rouge tomate et que ses gros poings se serraient à nouveau. Pétunia, elle, gardait résolument le silence et fixait le sol de ses yeux humides.

« Il l'a assassiné. » reprit difficilement son mari. « Et il s'est enfuit. »

Il y eut alors un autre silence. La haine du Moldu envers l'adolescent était palpable dans toute la pièce. Et le directeur de Poudlard, qui gardait respectueusement le silence à la mémoire de Dursley-fils s'inquiéta soudain pour le Survivant. Il était certain que l'adolescent n'était pas l'assassin de son cousin, ce qui emmenait Dumbledore à se demander : qui avait tué Dursley junior ? Et où était-donc passé Harry Potter ? Ce n'était tout de même pas...

« Pouvez-vous me raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il alors gravement.

Pétunia et son mari se regardèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut finalement la femme qui prit la parole après avoir séché ses larmes.

« C'était… » commença-t-elle doucement en fixant le sorcier. « C'était il y a cinq jours maintenant. Il faisait nuit, notre fils était dehors avec ses amis ainsi que… »

Elle hésita, renifla bruyamment d'un air méprisant puis dit finalement :

« Ainsi que Harry. Dudley est… »

Elle regarda à nouveau son mari, se mordit la lèvre, puis reprit :

« Dudley était un bon garçon. Il revenait toujours à l'heure à laquelle on lui disait. L'autre… » – elle cracha presque ce mot – « Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Alors, quand nous avons vu que Dudley n'était toujours pas revenu après une demie heure de retard, Vernon et moi sommes sortis afin de le chercher. »

Elle renifla à nouveau et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« Nous nous sommes séparés. » continua-t-elle cependant. « Et nous sommes allés chez les amis de notre fils pour de voir s'il n'était pas chez eux. Et puis… »

Elle s'interrompit alors, les mains tremblantes et son mari la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Et puis nous l'avons… trouvé… » reprit difficilement Mr Dursley et d'une voix emplie de tristesse. « Sur la route, étendu par terre… »

Il s'arrêta tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et qu'il reniflait bruyamment, rejoignant ainsi sa femme dans son chagrin. Le sorcier leur proposa alors des mouchoirs qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de sa robe.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre fils. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. « Les temps sont durs, et la perte d'un être cher est une épreuve difficile à surmonter. »

Il fit ensuite une petite pause et reprit lentement :

« Mais je vous assure que Harry n'est pas le meurtrier de votre fils. Il ne ferait jamais-… »

Le sorcier fut malheureusement interrompu lorsque Mr Dursley se leva soudainement et s'avança vers lui, les yeux toujours humides et les poings serrés.

« IL A TUÉ NOTRE FILS ! » hurla-t-il alors, faisant à nouveau pleurer sa femme. « C'EST UN MEURTRIER ! ET TOUT CELA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVÉ SI NOUS N'AVIONS PAS EU À NOUS OCCUPER DE CE MONSTRE ! »

Aussitôt, Dumbledore se leva et ordonna d'une voix forte, dangereuse et qui résonna dans toute la pièce :

« Calmez-vous ! »

Pétunia Dursley sursauta alors et regarda d'un air apeuré le sorcier, tandis que son mari reculait de quelques pas et s'asseyait - ou plutôt se laissait tomber - sur le canapé.

« Harry n'est certainement pas le tueur de votre fils. Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Vous êtes aveuglés par la tristesse et la haine, cela se comprend. » dit ensuite le directeur d'une voix calme.

Il fit une petite pause, regardant tour à tour les Moldus qui s'étaient recroquevillés sur leur canapé et qui le fixaient d'un air ahuri.

« Mais Harry… » – il plongea son regard perçant dans celui de Mrs Dursley – « Fils de James et Lily Potter n'est pas un meurtrier. »

Pétunia baissa alors les yeux, sachant bien malgré elle que le sorcier disait la vérité. Son mari quant à lui, ne fut cependant pas convaincu.

« Si vous le voulez bien... » dit ensuite le sorcier en s'assaillant à nouveau sur le fauteuil. « J'aimerais avoir plus de détail concernant la mort de votre fils. Qu'avez-vous fait après l'avoir trouvé ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le couple se contenta de garder résolument le silence sous le regard légèrement impatient du sorcier.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander cela après une si courte période de deuil, mais il est primordial que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez, afin de trouver au plus vite le meurtrier et de l'arrêter. »

Il y eut un autre silence, tandis que Mr et Mme Dursley avait relevé la tête aux paroles du sorcier. En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité du directeur. Avant tout, il devait retrouver Harry Potter et s'assurer qu'il aille bien... mais quelques mensonges, dans la mesure du raisonnable, n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne, et l'heure était grave, car Dumbledore craignait que Harry Potter ne court un grave danger.

« Eh bien… » commença alors Pétunia en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari. « Nous avons appelé la police et les pompier bien sûr. Et en attendant qu'ils arrivent, nous avons examiné le corps de… »

Elle prit son mouchoir, le porta à sa bouche comme si elle avait la nausée et continua dans un murmure :

« Nous avons examiné son corps. »

« Mais il n'avait rien. » reprit Mr Dursley. « Pas une seule trace de blessure. Il était simplement étendu là comme s'il dormait… » dit-il ensuite d'un air vague.

Pétunia prit alors les mains de son mari dans les siennes et lui fit un maigre sourire. Puis elle regarda à nouveau le sorcier et continua.

« Ensuite, la police et les pompiers sont arrivées et tout s'est passé très vite… des hommes ont tenté de réanimer Dudley après l'avoir mis sur une civière mais il… »

Ses mains serrèrent plus fort celles de son mari.

« C'était trop tard. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle baissa la tête, accablée par le chagrin, tandis que son mari l'attirait contre lui et la serrait dans ses bras. Dumbledore vit alors que le couple, à défaut d'avoir aimé Harry, avait aimé plus que tout leur fils et leur haine face à la magie, à cause de ce triste événement ne disparaîtrait jamais. Car le directeur savait très bien ce qui avait tué Dursley junior. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais la description fournie par la femme ne pouvait que plonger dans cette direction.

« Personne n'a été témoin du crime ? N'y a-t-il aucun indice ? » demanda alors le sorcier après un petit silence.

« Non. La police a interrogé le voisinage mais aucun n'a vu ce qu'il s'était passé. » répondit aussitôt Mr Dursley. « Ce sont des bons à rien ! » rajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix méprisante.

Dumbledore hocha alors vaguement la tête, intrigué par ses dires. N'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence ? Les voisins n'avaient-ils vraiment rien vu ? Mais le directeur ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

« Avez-vous rendu l'affaire publique ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Bien sûr que non ! » cracha aussitôt Pétunia Dursley dans une expression de haine. « Je savais que cela aurait créé trop de problèmes. »

« Et vous avez bien fait. » dit le sorcier en hochant la tête. « Le meurtrier vient certainement de notre monde, et la mort inexpliquée d'un adolescent aurait certainement créé des doutes dans votre monde. Que vous ont dit les médecins, à propos ? »

Le couple échangea un regard triste.

« Ils nous ont simplement dit que le cœur de Dudley s'était brusquement arrêté comme s'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque… » répondit Mr Dursley d'un air dépité.

Il y eut alors un petit silence dans lequel le directeur fixa d'un air sombre un point invisible sur le mur. C'était certainement l'œuvre du sortilège de la mort, et le fait que personne n'ait été témoin de la scène pourrait peut-être s'expliquer magiquement, encore une fois, bien que le sorcier ne puisse l'affirmer avec une certitude absolue.

Puis, alors que le couple replongeait dans leur chagrin, Dumbledore pensa au Survivant. Quel avait été son rôle dans cette histoire ? Avait-il seulement été présent lorsque son cousin s'était fait tué ? Et pourquoi s'était-il fait tué d'ailleurs ? Y avait-il eut une attaque ?... Seule une poignée de sorcier n'hésiterait pas à tuer un Moldu de sang froid et le directeur eut alors un terrible doute.

Était-ce Voldemort ? ...

Mais plus que des doutes, le sorcier avait besoin de réponses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mr et Mme Dursley qui semblaient l'avoir oublié et se serraient mutuellement sur le petit canapé. Le sorcier n'en obtiendrait pas plus de ce côté-là.

Dumbledore se leva alors, faisant légèrement sursauter le couple.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, le meurtrier sera identifié, jugé, et ira expier ses crimes à Azkaban. »

Pétunia frissonna lorsqu'il mentionna le nom de la prison puis hocha la tête.

« Quant à Harry, il n'est certainement pas coupable. » continua-t-il ensuite sous la grimace de mépris que faisait Mr Durlsey. « Je crois, au contraire, qu'il a tout fait pour aider son cousin, son succès malheureusement. »

À ces mots, Vernon se leva alors dans un nouvel excès de rage et se dirigea vers le buffet, où trônait une panière à fruits moisis, quelques verres, quelques papiers et une tasse de café renversée. Il prit ensuite une enveloppe déchirée et la montra au sorcier.

« Et comment expliquez-vous cela ? » dit-il d'une voix accusatrice en la donnant au directeur. « C'est une lettre du Ministère machin-chose, il a utilisé la magie alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils sous les dires du Moldu. Puis, il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et la parcourut rapidement.

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Le Ministère de la magie a reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le sortilège du Patronus, le sortilège de Stupéfixion, le sortilège de Désarmement et enfin le sortilège de Découpe hier soir à onze heures sept._

 _La violation du décret sur la Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle entraîne donc un avertissement du Ministère et une exclusion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour une durée d'un mois. Si récidive, la faute sera d'avantage punie._

 _Vous espérant en bonne santé, le Ministère vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de ses sentiments distingués._

 _Service des usages abusifs de la magie,_

 _Ministère de la Magie._

 _(Cette lettre a été envoyé automatiquement, veuillez ne pas y répondre.)_

Dumbledore fronça alors les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas reçu de copie de la lettre ? Il n'était certes, pas le tuteur légal du Survivant, mais il était tout de même le directeur de Poudlard, et chaque exclusion d'élève par le Ministère de la magie lui avait toujours été signalée. De plus, le sorcier avait toujours demandé au Ministère d'être informé de n'importe quel fait et geste de Harry Potter, ce qui aurait dû garantir l'envoi d'une copie de cette lettre...

Que se passait-il donc ?

Il relit ensuite rapidement la lettre et s'attarda sur les sortilèges que l'adolescent avait utilisé qui étaient révélateurs, mais en même temps contradictoires. Harry avait en effet utilisé un Patronus, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était retrouvé en face d'un ou plusieurs Détraqueurs, ce que Dumbledore trouva invraisemblable. L'adolescent, avait également utilisé des sortilèges tout autres, cette-fois réservés à un combat contre d'autres sorciers, ce qui fit revenir Dumbledore a sa première idée.

Harry Potter avait été attaqué, sûrement par des Mangemorts.

L'heure était grave.

Le directeur rangea alors la lettre dans sa poche sous les yeux accusateurs du Moldu qui le regardait toujours et expliqua brièvement.

« Ce sont-là des sortilèges strictement inoffensifs. » dit-il même si ce n'était pas exactement vrai. « Je vous le répète donc, Harry Potter n'a pas tué votre fils. »

Il lança un regard courroucé à Mr Dursley puis se tourna vers sa femme, soudain beaucoup plus menaçant :

« Et vous, comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez pas prévenu ? Vous étiez responsable de votre neveu. Qu'est devenue votre promesse ? »

L'intéressée soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis détourna finalement la tête d'un air coupable. Sa seule justification était qu'elle avait ressenti tellement de haine envers le pseudo meurtrier de son fils qu'elle en avait totalement oubliée sa responsabilité.

« C'est le fils de Lily, votre sœur. » dit alors d'un ton dur le sorcier. « Et il est peut-être en grave danger. J'ai espoir qu'il n'ait pas subi le même sort que votre fils, même si je ne pourrais affirmer avec certitude que c'est le cas. N'avez-vous rien à dire pour votre défense ? »

Pétunia Dursley releva alors la tête et envoya un regard chargé de haine au sorcier :

« Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! » cracha-t-elle furieusement. « Et en ce qui concerne Harry, il a ruiné nos vies ! Et même s'il n'a pas tué notre fils, il a certainement une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Dudley. C'est vrai, qui aurait voulu tuer notre fils ? Il était si beau, si sage, si parfait ! »

« Ma femme a raison ! » intervint Mr Dursley qui partageait la colère de Pétunia. « C'est également de votre faute, c'est vous qui nous avez refilé ce monstre ! »

Le directeur regarda alors gravement les deux Moldus qui lui faisaient face et ferma brièvement les yeux, consterné que les choses se finissent ainsi.

Car c'était bel et bien fini, après la mort de Dursley Junior, jamais plus le couple n'acceptera de prendre sous son toit leur neveu. Alors, le sorcier contourna le canapé sur lequel le couple s'était assis il y a quelques minutes puis lança simplement :

« Encore toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de votre fils. »

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et lança avant de quitter la maison en direction des Moldus, trop surpris pour réagir :

« _Oubliettes._ »

* * *

Et à des kilomètres de la petite rue du quartier de Little Whinghing, une page de l'histoire était en train de s'écrire.

C'était le soir, dans une grande ville colorée et alors qu'une marée humaine s'apprêtait à rejoindre la fête.

Dans cette ville, il y avait d'abord ces cafés et ces bars, remplis d'hommes et de femmes qui buvaient et discutaient joyeusement, avec parfois une cigarette à la main. Il y avait ensuite ces quais, envahis par des touristes qui s'arrêtaient à chaque mètre pour prendre le meilleur cliché au bord de l'eau, saluant parfois les bateaux qui passaient, puis ces artistes de rues qui chantaient et dansaient d'un rythme entraînant devant les monuments de la ville, assaillis par une foule joyeuse et sous les bruits de klaxon des taxis.

Il y avait aussi ces magasins aux enseignes lumineuses et colorées, ouverts sur la grande allée qui débordait de monde, puis ces ponts où le vent soufflait doucement et faisait voler les quelques journaux abandonnés du jour précédent, et enfin ces restaurants et ces terrasses, animés par des musiciens en tout genre, rejoignant ainsi le vacarme que la nuit semait.

Et l'ambiance de la ville, chaude et entraînante, qui venait à peine de s'installer et qui n'épargnerait aucun quartier durerait jusqu'au petit matin.

Exceptée dans cette rue-là.

C'était pourtant une rue comme les autres, fréquentée par quelques touristes et promeneurs un peu perdus et désirant rejoindre la fête. Il y avait des maisons bleus et rouges, aux balcons fleuris et lumineux, des clôtures blanches aux portails parfois ouverts et donnant sur une petite route pavée et quelques lampadaires installés là d'une façon aléatoire.

En somme, tout était normal, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bruit surgisse au milieu de la rue.

Brusquement, deux hommes apparurent sous les yeux effrayés des passants.

La rue devint alors silencieuse, chacun attendant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, peu sûr de la bonne attitude à suivre.

Les deux hommes masqués et habillés de capes noires semblaient être déguisés pour Halloween. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le cas… et les passants s'en aperçurent lorsque l'un pointa une sorte de bâton en direction d'un coin de la rue qui explosa soudain.

Des cris retentirent alors et tout le monde se mit à courir afin de fuir les deux hommes qui remontaient maintenant la rue d'un même pas, leurs baguettes se levant tour à tour afin de briser une vitrine, mettre le feu à une maison ou bien faire exploser un lampadaire.

Alors, en quelques secondes à peine, la rue fut désertée par la foule. Le silence se fit et il ne resta plus que les hommes en noirs qui s'étaient séparés et semblaient chercher quelque chose.

Ils fouillèrent d'abord les maisons, découvrant parfois des Moldus qui se cachaient là en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vu, s'aventurèrent dans les quelques ruelles voisines, remontèrent la rue puis s'arrêtèrent soudain au beau milieu de la route pavée.

En face d'eux, un autre homme venait d'apparaître d'une rue adjacente.

Il avait l'air assez jeune et affichait un air tranquille sur son visage, peut-être inconscient du danger. Il portait un tee-shirt troué aux manches, un pantalon brun délavé et des baskets toutes aussi misérables que le reste. Il avait des cheveux châtains, presque blonds, courts et en désordre, des yeux bleus profonds, un nez fin et légèrement relevé au bout, un menton droit caché par une barbe de quelques jours et enfin une peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses cernes noires d'encre, lui donnant un air à moitié fou.

Il semblait intrigué et avait ses mains dans ses poches.

Les deux Mangemorts pointèrent alors leurs baguettes en direction de l'intrus, qui ne fit pas un geste.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » dit-alors d'une voix tranquille et avec un léger accent du pays.

Ses interlocuteurs se contentèrent simplement d'avancer vers lui, leurs capes virevoltant d'un air théâtral. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres du vagabond, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Jette ta baguette. » ordonna l'un des deux hommes.

Le concerné qui avait toujours les mains dans les poches sortit alors sa main droite qui tenait effectivement une baguette. Il la leva, lentement, observant au passage les deux Mangemorts.

« Prenez-là. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

Sa baguette lui fut aussitôt arrachée et vint se loger dans la main d'un des mages noirs.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » ajouta ensuite le vagabond.

Les Mangemorts réduisirent alors la distance qu'ils avaient mise entre lui.

« Est-ce toi, Alexandre-… » commença un mage noir avant d'être coupé.

« Je suis ici sous un autre nom. » dit le vagabond en replongeant sa main dans sa poche. « Mais c'est effectivement moi. »

« Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. » ordonna alors le Mangemort qu'il avait coupé.

Le vagabond haussa les épaules.

« Quelle cause servez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque curieuse.

Les deux mages noirs ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Au loin, des Moldus arrivaient en masse sur le lieu du drame, dans un vacarme assourdissant de sirènes et de cris. On pouvait également entendre un hélicoptère, qui ne tarderait pas à survoler la rue.

« Celle de la puissance. » dit-alors l'un des Mangemorts.

Le vagabond fronça les sourcils.

« La puissance ne m'intéresse pas. » lança-t-il d'un air déçu.

« Ce n'est là que l'aspect principal de notre cause… » ajouta le deuxième mage noir. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant et si tu te joins à lui, il saura te récompenser. »

Le sorcier désarmé fut alors tout à coup plus intéressé et croisa les bras.

« Peut-il m'offrir le savoir ? »

« Si tu le satisfais, ce sera chose faite. »

« Pourra-t-il exaucer l'un de mes vœux ? »

« Si tu lui es loyal, il n'a rien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse accomplir pour toi. »

Le vagabond prit alors un air songeur tandis qu'il se grattait le menton. Et pendant ce temps, les Moldus se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et la rue fut soudain illuminée par le projecteur d'un hélicoptère.

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il ensuite tandis que les deux Mangemorts s'impatientaient.

L'un des mages noir posa alors un bras sur son épaule tandis que les Moldus arrivaient enfin et criaient des ordres aux trois suspects.

Puis, ils disparurent.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du cinquième chapitre. (Merci à La Curée de Zola, j'ai été inspirée pour décrire la ville !)

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais expliquer pourquoi il s'appelle "Résonance". Je l'avoue je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour le nom de ce chapitre, je suis donc allée chercher dans mes musiques (oui je fait ça des fois) et j'ai trouvé Resonance de Miro. Étant donné que ça collait bien avec le rôle principal du chapitre c'est à dire raconter deux moments clés qui auront des répercussions sur la suite, comme un son qui résonne pour se faire entendre plus loin... le titre a été adopté. Et j'étais fière de moi (lol).

Je vais également mettre à jour mon profil pour parler un peu de la fiction et de ce que je compte en faire.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu et on se retrouve dimanche prochain !


	6. Crescendo

**Bonsoir.**

Je publie assez tard, désolée... mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et je dois dire que l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps. J'en suis cependant assez satisfaite et j'espère donc que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.

Au passage, vous assisterez au premier cliffhanger de la fiction ! J'ai également mis mon profil à jour et corrigé les autres chapitres.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, j'aime toujours autant les lire et je fais au passage un petit coucou à _Zeugma412_ qui suit la fiction depuis le début, à _adenoide_ en review anonyme et à _stormtrooper2_. Je vous fait plein de bisous partout !

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Crescendo**

* * *

Dans le laboratoire du manoir Jédusor, Severus Snape se tuait au travail.

Il s'afférait depuis plus de trois heures à la tâche et comptait bien en finir rapidement. Il avait fait de nombreux aller-retours entre les étagères d'ingrédients et entre la grande table qui lui servait de plan de travail, et l'horloge suspendue entre deux étagères et en face de la table, qui lui rappelait sans cesse l'heure, l'agaçait au plus haut point.

En réalité, ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait que rarement. Il était toujours ponctuel et savait toujours s'organiser dans son travail, sans que personne n'ait rien à lui reprocher. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui le pouvait, c'était lui bien sûr.

Cependant, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était coincé au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il sentait que ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas encore très longtemps. Il croulait sous le travail, réfléchissait beaucoup trop et n'avait pas un seul moment de répit, excepté les courtes nuits qu'il passait à broyer du noir dans une des chambres du manoir.

Il avait oublié à quel point il était dur d'être un espion…

D'un geste vif, le sorcier écrasa dans un mortier deux chrysopes à l'aide d'un pilon en bois et ajouta la poudre fine qu'il obtint dans un chaudron fumant. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit feu tandis qu'il allait mélanger une autre potion.

Le pire dans tout cela était sans doute ses questions sans réponses. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir et avait su que le Survivant était enfermé ici, il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, inimaginables soient-elles, sur le changement d'avis soudain du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'égard du garçon.

Tout d'abord, il avait songé au fait que Harry Potter soit ici afin d'attirer Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux, l'avantage étant dans le camp des Mangemorts bien sûr. Mais cette première hypothèse ne rimait à rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait en effet être certain que le directeur en personne se déplacerait ici – bien que c'était assez probable, et n'était de toute manière pas encore assez fort pour affronter le puissant sorcier.

Néanmoins, sa théorie pouvait tenir la route si l'on repensait au fait que seul Dumbledore ait réellement le pouvoir de défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Représentant une grande menace pour le mage noir, il aurait donc tout planifié afin d'enlever le Survivant pour ensuite obliger le sorcier à venir ici. Et le fait d'avoir Harry Potter comme otage jouait certainement en sa faveur.

Cependant, malgré cela, Severus Snape n'y croyait pas.

Voldemort n'était pas aussi naïf, cette théorie manquait tout simplement de cohérence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait jamais risqué à prévoir les actions d'Albus Dumbledore, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et cela lui avait coûté très cher. De plus, le directeur de Poudlard n'hésiterait pas une seconde face au choix que lui aurait proposé le mage noir, c'est-à-dire sauver Harry Potter ou tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

La question aurait en effet vite été tranchée.

Puis, le maître des potions avait repensé à la prophétie.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait entendu Sybille Trelawney prononcer le terrible présage à Dumbledore. Peu de temps après, il avait d'ailleurs lui-même répété la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celant à jamais le destin de Lily et James Potter.

Mot pour mot, le maître des potions se souvenait avec exactitude ce qu'il avait rapporté à son maître :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

Bien sûr il y avait une suite à cette prophétie, mais le sorcier, n'ayant entendu que la première partie de celle-ci n'avait pas dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres de quoi retournait la fin. C'était Dumbledore, après que Severus Snape se soit mis à ses ordres, qui lui avait raconté :

 _… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Était-ce alors, encore une fois, lié à cette prophétie ? Le terrible mage noir craignait-le pouvoir du garçon ou au contraire, le voulait-il pour lui ?... c'était plausible.

Effrayé par le pouvoir qui permettrait de le vaincre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait donc se l'approprier et ainsi être certain que personne ne puisse le tuer.

Mais pourquoi un tel changement d'avis ? Pourquoi, soudainement, ne voulait-il plus tuer le Garçon qui a Survécu ?…

L'espion n'y comprenait rien. D'autant plus que, d'après Dumbledore, le pouvoir, qui selon la prophétie serait capable de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait l'amour... Ce qui était bien sûr complètement stupide aux yeux de l'espion. Car son maître n'aurait pas subitement changé d'avis si le pouvoir en question avait été _l'amour_.

Ce qui avait donc amené un terrible doute chez le maître des potions. Harry Potter détenait-il vraiment un pouvoir qui permettrait de vaincre le mage noir ? Un pouvoir caché, dissimulé au plus profond de lui et dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait plus que tout ?…

Après avoir baissé le feu d'une potion, il revint à la première, ajouta d'un coup de baguette une peau de serpent dans le chaudron, une corne de bicorne finement écrasée et augmenta le feu tout en observant la texture que la potion avait prise. Puis, tandis que la mixture se réchauffait progressivement, Severus en profita pour ranger les quelques livres éparpillés dans le laboratoire.

Certes, Harry Potter pouvait peut-être avoir un pouvoir caché, ce qui expliquerait donc la raison de sa présence ici, ainsi que l'intérêt que lui vouait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais l'espion n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Car cela impliquerait que Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se soit lamentablement trompé. Et cela, bien que le maître des potions doutait parfois des décisions du directeur, ne pouvait être vrai.

Ce qui ramenait donc l'espion au point de départ.

Lentement, le sorcier agita sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron. Il lui fallait maintenant laisser bouillir la potion pendant dix-huit heures. Il prit donc le couvercle du chaudron et couvrit la mixture tout en réfléchissant toujours.

Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était de questionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il devrait en effet paraître intrigué sans être soupçonné par son maître, devrait faire mine de ne pas comprendre la décision du mage noir tout en montrant la haine qu'il ressentait pour le garçon – cela, il en était capable, et tout en évitant de s'attirer la colère de son maître, qui serait sans doute agacé par tant d'impertinence.

Ainsi, peut-être arriverait-t-il enfin à éclaircir la situation. Peut-être même aurait-il l'autorisation de quitter le manoir afin de prévenir Dumbledore, qui devait normalement être au courant de la disparition du Survivant et devait être en train de le chercher dans tout le pays.

Le maître des potions ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi.

D'un coup de baguette, il rangea le plan de travail, mettant les restes d'ingrédients dans des bocaux et fioles et nettoya la verrerie qu'il avait utilisée.

Puis, il entendit un bruit familier.

« Encore ces oiseaux de malheur… » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il quittait le laboratoire et arrivait dans une énorme pièce lumineuse et colorée.

La grande salle, dont la moitié des murs avaient été remplacés par des baies-vitrés et dont la plafond était fait de verre, abritait une quantité infinie de fleurs, arbres, buissons et autres plantes de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs possibles.

Il y avait d'abord, en face de la porte que le maître des potions venait de franchir, un étroit passage recouvert de branches et de feuilles ainsi que de plantes rampantes. À droite de celui-ci, on pouvait trouver de jeunes Mandragore au feuillage touffu et violâtre, dans une dizaine de petits pots en argile. À côté, sur une table en verre, il y avait un petit bac de terre peu profond et très large où poussait de l'armoise, un arbuste essentiel à la réalisation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il y avait également un pan entier d'hellébore, une plante vénéneuse servant entre autre à préparer un Philtre de Paix, des Tentaculas qui agitaient leurs feuilles afin de chasser des insectes, tandis qu'au-dessus d'elle trônait un petit saule cogneur, immobile pour l'instant.

À gauche, en face de toutes ces plantes, poussaient une énorme _Nepenthes Attenboroughii_ , une plante carnivore capable d'avaler un rat. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois cochléaires officinales aux tiges longues et dressées vers le plafond de verre, du gingembre disposé dans de petits pots à même le sol, du sisymbre qui avait servi au sorcier dans la réalisation de sa potion, de la sauge, du Voltiflor et quelques petites fleurs comme des jonquilles, des marguerites ou encore des violettes. Et le mur, qui faisait face à toutes ces plantes, magiques ou non, en était envahi, la plupart étant des bignones, du lierre ou des hortensias grimpants.

Le sorcier emprunta alors le petit chemin et traversa d'un pas rapide la serre, faisant attention de ne pas toucher aux pousses des Filet du Diable et évitant les Tentaculas vénéneuses qui agitaient frénétiquement leurs feuilles. Il arriva ensuite au milieu de la serre où le chemin formait une grande croix avec au centre une énorme _Amorphophallus Titanum_.

Cette fleur, qui mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, était pour le moins imposante. Elle était composée d'un spadice charnu, qui lui donnait sa taille gigantesque et d'un énorme pétale violet aux extrémités irrégulières et grignotées, parallèle au sol. De plus, la fleur, qui était sans doute la plus grande de son espèce avait une odeur effroyable qui se rapprochait d'un cadavre en décomposition, attirant ainsi de nombreux papillons et autres insectes, sans oublier quelques oiseaux affamés, que le maître des potions ne faisait que de chasser depuis son arrivée au manoir.

D'un geste agacé, il fit fuir les animaux qui essayaient en vain de trouver la source de l'odeur et étaient perchés sur le pétale de la fleur puis les chassa de la serre à l'aide de sa baguette avant de refermer une des baies vitrées qui était restée ouverte pendant la nuit, fournissant ainsi de l'air aux pauvres plantes assommées par la chaleur.

Bien sûr, l'espion se serait bien passé de s'occuper de la serre, mais elle était une source importante d'ingrédients pour ses potions et il y poussait des quantités impressionnantes de plantes, parfois rares ou très difficile à cultiver.

Puis, après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait plus aucun animal dans la grande pièce lumineuse, il retourna dans le laboratoire et entreprit de finir le travail que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné.

Il passa donc le reste de la matinée à préparer diverses potions, certaines demandées par le mage noir, d'autres non, allant du simple philtre régénérateur au Polynectar qui bouillait tranquillement dans le chaudron, sans oublier la potion sanguine dont le Survivant avait déjà profité deux fois, ainsi que la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

Puis, quelques heures plus tard, il traversa le manoir, croisant au passage le chat famélique qu'il avait vu le premier jour et alla livrer ses potions au Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant que son travail le satisferait...

* * *

Au même moment, Harry Potter pestait dans sa ''chambre''.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était donc fatigué, en plus d'être passablement frustré et en colère. Toute la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de repenser à ce que Voldemort lui avait dit, à sa proposition, à la mort de ses parents que le mage noir avait qualifié comme un fait sans importance, à ses mensonges sur Dumbledore et enfin à ses dernières paroles.

 _« Je te donne trois jours, trois jours pour réfléchir, n'est-ce pas clément de ma part ? Au quatrième jour, tu me donneras ta réponse. Réfléchis bien Harry Potter, tu n'auras pas de troisième chance. »_

Bien sûr, le Survivant n'était pas effrayé. Il avait certes, un peu peur du mage noir, mais il ne ressentait aucune peur face à l'avertissement que le puissant sorcier lui avait donné. Au contraire, derrière la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard du mage noir, il était plutôt amusé. Car Voldemort avait beau le menacer, il ne rejoindrait jamais son camps. N'était-ce pas évident ?

Pour lui en tout cas, cela tombait sous le sens.

Alors, le premier jour qui suivit sa rencontre avec Voldemort, il ne toucha pas à un seul morceau des repas que Sam lui apporta et s'adossa simplement à la fenêtre toute la journée, pensant à ses amis et à Poudlard. Il gardait également bon espoir que Dumbledore vienne le sauver. Après tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été enlevé, le directeur devait forcément être au courant et devait le chercher partout.

La seule crainte que l'adolescent avait, c'était que le vieux sorcier ne parvienne pas à le sauver avant que les trois jours ne s'écoulent... mais il essayait de ne pas trop y pensait et voyait la suite des événements d'un bon œil.

Et il ne pensa même plus aux paroles de Voldemort à l'égard du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry avait en effet passé toute la nuit à ruminer sur ses mots pour finalement en conclure qu'ils n'étaient que purs mensonges. Dumbledore l'aimait, il en était certain. Il avait, certes, fait de mauvais choix en ce qui concernait la vie de l'adolescent – en particulier confier sa garde à son oncle et sa tante, mais avait toujours été là pour lui et avait toujours su lui donner de bons conseils.

Quant aux événements survenus durant sa scolarité, Voldemort avait insinué que le directeur en était responsable ce qui, aux yeux de l'adolescent, était complètement stupide. Car Dumbledore l'avait au contraire sauvé plusieurs fois, même si la sécurité de son école lui avait échappé à certains moments. Harry en avait donc conclu que le sorcier, comme chaque homme, n'était pas parfait. Il avait fait des mauvais choix, avait commis des erreurs mais avait toujours su les réparer, ce qui renforça l'admiration et le respect que lui vouait le Survivant.

Ainsi, la première journée passa, tandis que l'adolescent était adossé à la fenêtre et réfléchissait sur sa possible évasion, avec ou sans le directeur. Car après tout, il y avait également Snape… même si Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait soigné. Mais il se doutait, ou en tout cas espérait que son professeur réfléchissait également à une solution pour le sortir de là et avait même pu contacter Dumbledore, lui révélant ainsi le lieu où il était prisonnier.

Harry ne se fit donc pas trop de soucis et profita également du fait que Gibbon ne vienne pas de toute la journée.

Cependant, le jour suivant ne fut pas aussi paisible.

L'adolescent se réveilla en effet après un effrayant cauchemar dans lequel il semblait torturer une femme dont il ne vit cependant pas le visage mais dont il était certain de connaître, même si Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Dans son rêve, il avait cherché à afin d'avoir des informations sur Dumbledore et sur un certain ''Ordre du Phoenix'', riant et prenant plaisir à voir la femme se tordre de douleur dans des cris de souffrances effroyables. Mais à son plus grand dam, elle était restée silencieuse et avait péri en emportant ses secrets avec elle.

Le Survivant s'était donc levé d'un air maussade tout en repensant aux gémissements atroces que la femme avait poussé tandis qu'elle souffrait le martyr et le suppliait de la tuer. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un cauchemar comme un autre, un rêve effrayant, mais un rêve tout de même. L'adolescent savait déterminer ce qui était réel ou pas, et ce cauchemar n'était que le fruit de sa fatigue accumulée et de sa haine pour Voldemort, rien d'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs fait le même genre de cauchemar cet été lorsqu'il était encore chez son oncle et sa tante, entre les fois où il avait rêvé de la mort de Cédric et la fois où il subissait à nouveau le sortilège du Doloris.

Ce n'était donc pas nouveau chez lui mais le fait d'avoir rêvé d'une telle chose perturba considérablement ses pensées. Et bien sûr, le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir à la place de la femme, Voldemort le torturant jusqu'à la mort. Car, lorsqu'il annoncera sa décision au mage noir - c'est à dire son refus de le rejoindre, que se passera-t-il ? Subira-t-il le même sort, lui aussi ?...

Il passa donc le reste de la matinée à ruminer à la fenêtre, puis sous la douche et allongé sur le lit, touchant à peine à la nourriture que Sam lui avait apportée et lui lançant même une réplique cinglante lorsque l'elfe le supplia de manger.

Le Survivant ne s'en sentit d'ailleurs pas coupable. L'elfe faisait sûrement cela afin de ne pas être puni par Gibbon, mais certainement pas parce qu'il se souciait de lui. De plus, l'adolescent avait bien vu comment cela s'était fini la dernière fois. Ses blessures lui faisant toujours un peu mal lorsqu'il appuyait dessus, il ne voulait donc pas en avoir d'autre, non merci. De plus, le midi, quand Gibbon arriva dans la chambre, celui-ci lui reprocha le fait de ne pas avoir mangé ce que l'elfe lui avait apporté, ce qui voulait dire que Sam l'avait rapporté au Mangemort.

Alors non, l'adolescent ne se sentait pas coupable.

Le Mangemort lui avait ensuite ordonné de manger et de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas à nouveau être blessé, ce dont le Survivant, les poings serrés avait fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Puis, il avait passé le reste de la journée à espérer que quelqu'un viendrait le tirer de là avant de revoir à nouveau Voldemort et de lui dire…

Que devait-il lui dire, d'ailleurs ?

Car la peur, qui s'insinuait à présent dans l'esprit et dans le corps tout entier de l'adolescent, le paralysant parfois quelques secondes et lui faisant oublier tout le reste, ne faisait que de grandir à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient, au plus grand dam du Survivant.

Il avait bien sûr une idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire au mage noir c'était même évident. Mais que se passerait-t-il après ? Voldemort le torturerait-il comme il l'avait fait dans son rêve ? Le tuerait-il rapidement, ou bien après de longues heures ? Ou alors lui laisserait-il une troisième chance, malgré ce qu'il avait dit ?...

Harry en doutait fortement.

Il y réfléchit alors tout le reste de la journée et ne dormit pas de la nuit, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte refaire le même cauchemar que la veille.

Puis le troisième jour se leva, au plus grand dam du Survivant.

Il passa sa matinée cloîtré dans son lit, roulé en boule et ignorant Sam qui vint lui apporter des vêtements propres ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner à l'odeur alléchante. Il fit également mine de ne pas l'entendre quand celui-ci lui proposa une potion, sans doute faite par Snape.

Ainis, l'adolescent qui fut assommé par la fatigue et la faim passa donc toute sa journée ainsi, sans doute la pire qu'il ait traversé jusque-là.

Harry Potter avait peur, et il se détestait pour cela. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fait de cauchemar, des images lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, comme le visage inexpressif de Cédric après s'être fait touché par le sortilège de la Mort, le corps secoué de spasme de la femme dont il avait rêvé, son agonie lente et monstrueuse, puis son corps sans vie, encore prit de tremblements tous plus horrifiants les uns que les autres.

Mais le pire, c'était sans doute les sons qu'il entendait parfois dans sa tête, alors que la chambre était plongée dans un silence inquiétant. C'était d'abord des murmures, qui pénétraient son esprit et restaient ancrés dans sa tête comme s'ils étaient réels, puis des sons de plus en plus fort, comme le cri d'une femme, sa mère, le même qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'un Détraqueur l'avait attaqué dans le train lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, ses propres gémissements d'agonie quand Voldemort lui avait fait subir le sortilège du Doloris et enfin le rire effroyable du serpent, inquisiteur et sadique, et qui prenait un plaisir fou à torturer ses victimes.

L'adolescent survivrait-il une quatrième fois au terrible mage noir ?

Cette question lui rongeait l'esprit.

Car Harry Potter, qui venait à peine d'avoir quinze ans, ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait encore trop de choses à faire, à voir et à accomplir, sans oublier celles qu'il n'avait pas encore pu réaliser, comme aller habiter chez son parrain qui lui avait proposé de nombreuses fois de venir s'installer avec lui, passer ses BUSE et ses ASPIC, terminer sa scolarité avec ses amis Ron et Hermione, devenir majeur, passer le concours afin d'être auror… ou même embrasser une fille, car il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Ce n'était peut-être, après tout, pas exactement la mort en elle-même qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le sentiment de partir sans avoir pu vivre pleinement sa vie.

Puis, peu avant le soir, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la journée et qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sortir de sa transe l'adolescent.

Il se releva d'un coup et s'assit sur le lit afin de faire face au Mangemort mais se prit aussitôt la tête quand celle-ci se mit à tourner et que des tâches noires vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui relever la tête et le forcer à boire le contenu d'une petite fiole.

Il se débattit alors, repoussant la main et essayant d'échapper à la poigne qui lui tenait fermement le menton, en vain. Sa vision s'éclaircie ensuite, et il put regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Combien de fois allez-vous me faire perdre mon temps ? » cingla le sorcier d'un ton agacé.

Il fourra la fiole qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains de l'adolescent et le força, cette-fois moins brusquement à boire tandis que Harry lui lançait un regard mauvais mais obtempérait tout de même. Et une fois qu'il eut bu l'intégralité de la potion – qui avait un goût ignoble, comme d'habitude, sa tête arrêta de tourner il se sentit un peu mieux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien Potter. » dit ensuite à voix basse son professeur. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Gibbon est parti en mission mais les sortilèges qui protègent cette chambre sont toujours en place. Comprenez-vous ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Il ne faut pas que vous cédiez, m'entendez-vous ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera tout pour que vous acceptiez de le rejoindre, vous devez refuser. »

Le Survivant hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Vous ne devez pas prendre la Marque, est-ce clair ? » ajouta Snape d'une voix pressée.

Puis il fourra une autre potion dans les mains du Survivant avant de continuer :

« Ne le laissez pas pénétrer votre esprit. Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut aisément contrôler vos pensées, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il vous faut reprendre des forces. »

Harry fronça alors les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas faible et Voldemort n'est pas dans ma tête. » dit-il sous l'œil agacé du sorcier.

« Vous êtes faible. » insista le maître des potions. « Et ne prononcez pas ce nom ! » siffla-t-il.

Le Survivant lança alors un regard lourd de sens au maître des potions, qui l'ignora superbement.

« Buvez la potion. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite. « Dépêchez-vous. »

Harry regarda alors la fiole remplie d'un liquide marron. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois par une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve.

Il lança alors un autre regard au sorcier puis la but finalement, ignorant le goût toujours aussi ignoble tandis que son interlocuteur scrutait la chambre d'un œil attentif.

« Mangez ce que l'elfe vous donne, et ne vous empêchez pas de dormir, est-ce clair ? »

Le Survivant plongea alors ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs du Mangemort et hocha lentement la tête d'un air suspicieux.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence durant lequel le maître des potions sortit sa baguette, murmura quelque chose en direction de la porte et se tourna à nouveau vers le Survivant, qui le regardait toujours.

« Vous êtes du côté de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? » lança alors le garçon à voix basse.

Le sorcier parut horrifié pendant quelques secondes par ce que l'adolescent venait de lui dire et plissa les yeux, une expression courroucé sur le visage qui fit légèrement tressaillir Harry.

« Taisez-vous. » lui ordonna son professeur d'une voix menaçante. « N'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Le sorcier jeta ensuite un autre coup d'œil à la porte et se tourna à nouveau vers le Survivant. Puis, il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se retint et se contenta simplement de lancer au garçon :

« Fermez les yeux, Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda le sorcier d'un air soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il ensuite d'un ton méfiant.

Car le sorcier ne faisait pas parti des gens dont il avait le plus confiance…

« Faites ce que je vous dis. » ordonna simplement Snape d'une voix pressée. « Je suis là pour vous aider Potter, grand bien m'en fasse. » ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix impatiente.

Le Survivant fut alors légèrement rassuré et après un dernier regard intrigué, ferma finalement les yeux.

Il entendit alors vaguement le murmure de son professeur et rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir que celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, alors que son cerveau lui disait de bouger afin d'éviter le sortilège, il retomba sur le lit et plongea dans le noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Survivant se réveilla dans la même position qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar, ce qui le rassura un peu.

Cependant, en jetant un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, il devina que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne tarderait pas à revoir Voldemort. Car c'était le jour J, et le Survivant grimaça tandis qu'il se remémorait à nouveau les paroles du mage noir.

 _« Au quatrième jour, tu me donneras ta réponse. Réfléchis bien Harry Potter, tu n'auras pas de troisième chance. »_

Ainsi, il y était. Les trois jours étaient passés, il n'en gardait d'ailleurs qu'un vague souvenir. Et il devrait aujourd'hui faire à nouveau face à Voldemort afin de lui dire qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas.

Mais étrangement, l'adolescent se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas peur et était maintenant certain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Alors, quand Sam apparut dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, déposant sur le lit des vêtements noirs et un plateau de nourriture fumante, le Survivant remercia l'elfe de maison qui fut, pour une raison que Harry ignora, trop ébahi pour lui répondre.

Puis, après que l'elfe soit parti, l'adolescent alla inspecter le contenu de son déjeuner. Il y avait une part de gratin de légumes, un morceau de cheddar fondu sur du pain, un éclair au chocolat, un verre de jus de fruit et une tarte à la crème. Il s'était bien sûr interdit de manger la nourriture que lui amenait l'elfe mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit justement de manger, ce qu'il fit après une légère hésitation.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu faible et devait regagner des forces.

Harry mangea donc lentement son déjeuner et alla ensuite prendre une douche, emportant avec les lui les vêtements que Sam venait de lui apporter. Comme lors de sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, ils étaient noirs, lui donnant ainsi un air de Mangemort. Peut-être le mage noir le faisait-il exprès…

Il se doucha ensuite, observant au passage les blessures que lui avait infligé Gibbon, tout en le maudissant intérieurement.

Grâce à Snape, elles avaient bien cicatrisé et ne faisaient presque plus mal au jeune sorcier. Cependant, s'il ne faisait rien, sa peau resterait marquée toute sa vie, ce qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Il faudrait donc faire disparaître les cicatrices à l'aide de la magie.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, légèrement patraque. Il devait maintenant attendre.

Harry alla donc s'adosser à la fenêtre et observa vaguement le paysage tandis qu'il pensait au reste de sa journée.

Gibbon viendrait sûrement le chercher dans l'après-midi, comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Il n'aurait donc pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir à nouveau Voldemort, ce qui l'effraya un peu. Il avait bien sûr pensé à ce qu'il lui dirait quand celui-ci lui demanderait s'il avait réfléchi à sa proposition, ses répliques étant déjà soigneusement préparées. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la suite. Ou plutôt, il se l'empêchait, car il savait que le mage noir ne serait certainement pas enchanté de sa réponse…

Harry lâcha alors un long soupir d'angoisse.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait à nouveau peur, il se l'interdisait. Voldemort pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne le rejoindrait jamais. Il préférait d'ailleurs mourir plutôt que de s'allier au serpent. C'était la première pensée qui l'avait traversé lorsque le mage noir l'avait menacé et elle ne changerait pas. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était ainsi qu'il devait se comporter, et le Survivant était certain qu'elle avait raison.

Cependant quelques heures plus tard et après une petite sieste sur le bord de la fenêtre, l'adolescent faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué et faible et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, appréhendait la suite. Il s'imaginait la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il refuserait une deuxième fois de rejoindre son camp et à chaque fois, il s'arrêtait brusquement de penser et s'asseyait - ou plutôt se laissait tomber - sur le petit fauteuil vert de la chambre, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais utilisé.

En vérité, Harry ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se déroulerait plus tard. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives afin de penser à autre chose, comme à ses amis qui devaient sûrement se faire du souci pour lui, à Dumbledore qui le cherchait partout et à Sirius, accompagné de Rémus Lupin, traversant toute l'Angleterre afin de le retrouver, à Molly Weasley, rassurant Ginny et lui disant que « Harry serait bientôt sauvé », aux jumeaux qui se tenaient tranquilles et ne faisaient plus de blagues à leur famille…

Mais évidemment, ses pensées le trahissaient toujours et lui rappelaient systématiquement qu'il allait bientôt faire face à Voldemort, peu importe ses vaines tentatives pour oublier ce fait.

Ainsi, quand Sam revint en fin d'après-midi, le Survivant, qui tournait toujours en rond dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage lui demanda brusquement :

« Savez-vous quand je reverrai Voldemort ? »

L'elfe de maison fit les gros yeux et répondit aussitôt, d'une petite voix aiguë :

« Harry Potter ne doit pas prononcer ce nom ! »

Le Survivant hocha alors la tête et reprit :

« Savez-vous quand je le verrai ? »

Sam secoua alors frénétiquement la tête et répondit simplement :

« Sam ne le sait pas, et Sam ne doit pas le savoir ! »

Puis, il fit apparaître un plateau de nourriture d'un claquement de doigt et après s'être incliné devant l'adolescent, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Harry lâcha alors un soupir de frustration et retourna s'adosser à la fenêtre, trop angoissé pour manger.

Il tenta ensuite de se distraire en regardant dehors, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, mais se releva aussitôt dans un excès de frustration et de colère.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était ici, il aurait espéré que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver avant de faire à nouveau face à Voldemort, mais non.

« Et Snape, que fait-il d'ailleurs ? » pensa soudain l'adolescent tandis qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans une bibliothèque. « N'est-il pas censé être du côté de Dumbledore ?! »

Son esprit perdait bientôt toute lucidité. Il avait peur mais camouflait sa peur par sa colère, ce qui était peut-être pire.

Le soir arriva alors, et le Survivant pensa soudain que Voldemort n'était peut-être pas là. Sinon, pourquoi attendait-il encore dans sa chambre ? Le serpent lui avait pourtant donné trois jours pour réfléchir et lui avait dit qu'au quatrième, il devrait lui donner une réponse. Cependant, le quatrième jour allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas pour déplaire au Survivant. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Que faisait donc Voldemort ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire afin de s'occuper, le Survivant alla reprendre une douche. Il se força ensuite à penser à Poudlard et à ses amis, à ses professeurs – en évitant bien sûr Snape, à Dumbledore et à Sirius.

Puis, lorsque l'adolescent sortit finalement de la salle de bain, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et attendit, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

Soudain, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le cœur du Survivant fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Il se leva brusquement, ignorant les quelques petites taches noires devant ses yeux et observa le Mangemort qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Harry fut alors légèrement surpris.

Une femme, habillée d'une robe noire et d'une cape bleue sombre se tenait devant la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle immédiatement en regardant le concerné.

Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste et ne répondit à la drôle de femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était brune, avait un visage assez masculin et était plutôt trapue. Un sourire faux ornait son visage et ses yeux sombres fixaient l'adolescent d'un air insistant.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » lança-t-elle ensuite en s'avançant vers le Survivant. « Je m'appelle Alecto. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main au garçon.

Le Survivant la regarda d'un air surpris mais ne fit, encore une fois, pas un geste. La dite Alecto baissa alors la main et dit simplement avant de tourner les talons :

« Si tu veux bien me suivre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te voir. »

L'adolescent fit alors une discrète grimace tandis qu'il maudissait Voldemort. Harry avait en effet espéré, pendant quelques heures, qu'il ne verrait pas le mage noir aujourd'hui.

C'était raté.

« Tout va bien se passer. » se dit-il alors pour se convaincre. « Il me suffit de rester fort. Tout ira bien. »

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine mais il se força à rester calme et après avoir serré les poings afin d'empêcher tout tremblement de ses mains, suivit la femme.

Ils traversèrent alors le couloir aux nombreuses portes et aux allures lugubres, Harry en tête et la femme le suivant de près. Ce n'est pas comme s'il songeait à s'enfuir, il n'irait de toute façon pas bien loin...

Ils passèrent ensuite devant le grand escalier noir, l'adolescent jetant au passage un coup d'œil au vestibule en bas des marches, et empruntèrent un autre couloir aux tapisseries rouges ternes et au sol recouvert de tapis usés tandis que le Survivant, qui avançait d'un pas automatique et dont le cœur battait furieusement, se forçait à ne penser à rien.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les deux portes en bois déjà ouvertes et pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre.

« Attends ici. » lança alors Alecto avant de s'en aller, refermant au passage les grandes portes.

Le Survivant se retourna, s'apprêtant à demander ce qu'il devait attendre mais la femme était déjà partie. Et après avoir tourné la poigné d'une des portes, le Survivant en conclu qu'il était enfermé.

Évidemment.

Harry fit alors le tour de la grande salle du regard et reconnut la table ovale, la fenêtre, le trône de Voldemort, le chandelier aux bougies à moitiés éteintes et la cheminée noire de suie. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il devait attendre Voldemort, mais combien de temps exactement ? Une minute ? Dix ? Ou bien une heure ?...

Le Survivant lança alors un coup d'œil aux portes closes et soupira, la tension accumulée dans son corps disparaissant un peu. Voldemort lui avait donné un peu de répit, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

« Il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire… » se dit d'ailleurs Harry en regardant à nouveau la fenêtre.

À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et tira les vieux rideaux. Il jeta ensuite un autre coup d'œil aux portes qui restaient résolument closes et tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre en faisant le moins de bruit possible… ce qui ne fut pas un franc succès, car la fenêtre ne s'ouvrit pas. En fait, la poignée qui permettait de l'ouvrir ne tournait même pas du tout.

« J'aurais essayé… » pensa le Survivant d'un air maussade.

Puis, il fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce et se dirigea vers le trône qu'il observa.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un trône mais plutôt une sorte de fauteuil en bois, une antiquité en somme. Il était d'un bois sombre, presque noir – comme c'était étonnant – et sculpté. Les pieds avaient une forme de pattes d'animal, peut-être un lion, les accoudoirs étaient imposants et criblés de détails et le dossier, taillé en pointe aux extrémités, était tout aussi impressionnant. Le bois était bien sûr très vieux et par conséquent assez usé mais on pouvait tout de même deviner des motifs tortueux et fins, qui se rejoignaient tous en un même point, c'est-à-dire en haut du dossier.

Et là, en plein milieu, entourée des motifs tous plus complexes les uns que les autres était fixée une petite pierre ronde, lisse et de couleur émeraude. Harry la regarda alors fixement et cru voir des flammes noires danser en son sein.

Il cligna des yeux, étonné et lança au passage un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout de la pièce, où les portes étaient toujours fermées.

Puis, l'adolescent regarda à nouveau la pierre.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était comme si de petites flammes noires flamboyaient tranquillement à l'intérieur. Elles bougeaient toutes d'un même rythme fascinant, presque envoûtant, et faisaient ressortir le vert émeraude de la pierre qui semblait briller de plus en plus.

Le regard du Survivant fut alors happé au plus profond de la pierre, le faisant presque oublier où il était.

« Fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent sursauta soudain et quitta la pierre des yeux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et que sa cicatrice lui faisait soudainement mal.

« Elle a appartenu à la famille de ma mère, tous des Sang-Pur. » continua le mage noir distraitement, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la surprise du garçon.

Harry, quant à lui, s'éloigna subitement du trône tandis que Voldemort, à quelques mètres du Survivant, le fixait d'un air tranquille.

Le mage noir était vêtu de longues capes noires et dégageait un certain charisme, mais aussi une certaine peur, sa taille dépassant d'au moins trois têtes l'adolescent et ses yeux rouges brillants de malice. Harry se surprit alors à penser qu'il était impressionnant, beaucoup plus que la nuit du cimetière et lorsqu'il l'avait vu il y a de cela quatre jours.

« La pierre s'est transmise de génération en génération, ainsi que le trône qui a appartenu à un lointain parent. » ajouta le serpent en s'avançant vers Harry.

Celui-ci recula, s'employant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le mage noir et s'empêchant de mettre la main à sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal. Cependant, ce n'est pas vers lui que se dirigeait Voldemort, mais vers la fenêtre.

Harry espéra alors que le serpent ne l'avait pas trouvé en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il avait pourtant fait le tour de la pièce du regard et n'avait rien vu... et comment était apparu le mage noir, d'ailleurs ? Les portes étaient toujours fermées et le Survivant ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un seul bruit...

« Mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour parler de ma famille que j'ai fait venir ici. » dit ensuite Voldemort en observant distraitement la fenêtre, le rideau tiré puis l'adolescent qui retenait son souffle. « As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en plongeant son regard carmin dans celui du Survivant.

Il y eut alors un petit silence, dans lequel Harry fut tout à coup à court de mot. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa rencontre avec le mage noir se passe ainsi et était soudainement paralysé.

« Calme-toi. » pensa-t-il alors.

L'adolescent prit une courte inspiration puis expira doucement tandis qu'il retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin... » répondit-il ensuite en observant la réaction du serpent. « Je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre le camp du meurtrier de mes parents. » ajouta-t-il tandis que Voldemort le scrutait d'une expression impénétrable.

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

Harry était tendu à l'extrême et essayait à tout prix de ne pas le montrer alors que le regard du mage noir était plongé dans le sien, inquisiteur, menaçant et presque effrayant. Et la douleur que ressentait le Survivant dans sa cicatrice ne fit qu'augmenter, l'obligeant à serrer les dents.

« C'est bien dommage… » lança alors le serpent d'une voix tranquille, rompant ainsi le silence. « J'avais de grands projets vois-tu. »

Le Survivant voulut répondre au mage noir mais celui-ci, qui le regardait toujours plissa les yeux, lui déconseillant ainsi de l'interrompre.

« Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux Harry ? » continua-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il se remettait à marcher. » Un monde où les sorciers régneraient en maîtres, gouvernant ainsi les Moldus et garantissant la paix ? Un monde où nous ne serions plus obligés de nous cacher et de vivre dissimulés aux yeux des autres ? »

Voyant que le mage noir s'approchait un peu trop de lui, Harry recula et revint vers le trône tandis que Voldemort continuait d'une voix tranquille :

« Une société parfaite pourrait naître, plus personne n'aurait à mourir afin de combattre le mal, et il n'y aurait plus aucune souffrance. Peux-tu l'imaginer, l'utopie dont je rêve ? »

Mais le Survivant n'imaginait rien du tout.

« Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? » dit-il simplement.

Car les paroles du mage noir étaient bien belles, mais l'adolescent ne comprenait absolument pas où le serpent voulait en venir.

« Eh bien vois-tu, je ne peux créer un tel monde tout seul. » répondit Voldemort comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais qu'est devenue votre quête de l'immortalité ? » demanda le Survivant.

En réalité, il se fichait un peu de ce que lui disait le mage noir mais avant que le serpent ne prononce son verdict, il voulait gagner du temps.

Voldemort chassa alors ses paroles d'un geste vague.

« Là n'est pas la question. » dit-il. « Je te propose un monde où tu serais libre de faire ce que bon te semble, Harry. Comprends-tu ? »

Le mage noir se rapprocha à nouveau du Survivant, qui recula vers la grande table ovale.

« Tu n'aurais plus à passer tes vacances chez ces ignobles Moldus, tu vivrais ta scolarité entouré de tes amis et une famille pourrait s'occuper de toi. »

Il fit ensuite une petite pause tandis que le garçon se retrouvait bloqué contre la table, le serpent s'avançant toujours lentement vers lui.

« Et par-dessus tout Harry, tu n'aurais plus à te sacrifier afin de me tuer. » continua-t-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui du garçon. « Ta vie serait douce, et tu n'aurais plus jamais à souffrir. Ne vois-tu pas le monde utopique qui s'offre à toi ?»

Il s'arrêta ensuite à un ou deux mètres de l'adolescent qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Vous tuez de innocents et vous souhaitez un monde parfait ? » dit-il brusquement sous le regard patient du mage noir.

« Ne crois-tu pas que la fin justifie les moyens ? » répondit simplement Voldemort d'une voix tranquille et tandis qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau du garçon.

Harry contourna alors prudemment le mage noir et s'éloigna de lui.

« La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. » dit-il ensuite en observant la réaction du mage noir.

Il y eut alors un autre silence, durant lequel les yeux rouges sang de Voldemort rencontrèrent à nouveau les yeux émeraude de Harry Potter. Sa cicatrice, qui lui faisait toujours mal, se mit alors à le brûler avec tellement d'intensité qu'il grimaça et détourna finalement le regard tandis que le mage noir se remettait à marcher en direction de la fenêtre, satisfait.

« Très bien. » dit-il ensuite lorsqu'il atteignit la fenêtre. « Alors que veux-tu ? »

Le Survivant ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Je peux te donner du pouvoir, je peux te donner de l'argent, une famille et tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

L'adolescent tiqua lorsqu'il mentionna le terme ''famille''.

« Tu pourrais être adopté dans une honorable famille de Sang-Pur, tu serais aimé et tu ne serais plus jamais seul. » lança le serpent en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Harry serra les poings, le discours du serpent le faisant bouillir de rage. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il serait amadoué par ses paroles ? Pensait-il seulement une seule seconde que l'adolescent accepterait de le rejoindre car il lui promettait une « famille » ?

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? » acheva Voldemort en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui du Survivant.

Celui-ci soutint son regard malgré la douleur que lui provoquait sa cicatrice et répondit avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour le serpent :

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, vous me l'avez enlevé et détruit à jamais. »

Voldemort plissa alors les yeux tandis que le garçon ricanait devant lui.

« Croyez-vous vraiment m'atteindre avec de telles choses ? » dit-il ensuite d'un ton rempli de mépris. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je me joindrais à un meurtrier tel que vous afin d'avoir ce que je souhaite ? »

Le visage du serpent perdit alors de son assurance devant l'adolescent beaucoup trop impertinent qui se tenait devant lui tandis que celui-ci continuait, la voix chargée de rage.

« Vous me dégoûtez. » lui cracha-t-il alors.

Voldemort fut piqué au vif mais Harry continua, ignorant la colère du mage noir qui se lisait maintenant sur son visage de serpent.

« Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Je n'ai jamais voulu vous rejoindre, je préférais mourir plutôt que de le faire ! » cria-t-il devant le mage noir.

Il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin que sa haine sorte enfin au plein jour et par-dessus tout, il avait besoin de cracher toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé jusque-là. Le mage noir devait payer. C'était à cause de lui si sa vie était un enfer, à cause de lui si Cédric, Dudley et ses parents étaient morts !

« Tout est de votre faute ! Je n'aurais jamais eu à vivre une telle vie si vous n'aviez jamais existé ! Mes parents seraient en vie, je n'aurais pas eu à supporter les regards méprisants et les insultes que m'ont lancé mon oncle et ma tante, j'aurais pu avoir une scolarité normale, être aimé… »

Il ne se contrôlait plus, les mots sortaient de sa bouche dans un flot de paroles déchaînées et venaient se répercuter sur le mage noir, qui fulminait de colère.

« TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! » hurla l'adolescent tandis que sa cicatrice lui faisait l'impression d'être passée au fer rouge. « ET JE NE VOUS REJOINDRAIS JAMAIS ! JE PRÉFÉRERAIS MOUR-… »

« _Assez !_ » gronda soudain le mage noir tandis qu'il levait la main en direction de l'adolescent et le faisait décoller de quelques mètres du sol.

Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas, cria alors de surprise avant d'atterrir lourdement sur la grande table dans un gémissement étouffé par la douleur.

Puis, subitement, le visage rempli de rage du serpent se retrouva au-dessus de l'adolescent et son emprise invisible encercla le cou du garçon tandis que celui-ci tentait de reprendre ses esprits, secoué par le choc. Il se débattit ensuite sous la poigne invisible de Voldemort qui l'étranglait à lui en faire perdre le souffle, alors que le terrible mage noir le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux rouges furieux plongés dans les yeux verts du Survivant qui le regardaient avec une haine difficilement contenue.

« C'est donc cela que tu veux ? » siffla le serpent d'une voix terriblement basse. « Mourir ? … »

Harry cessa alors de se débattre tandis son visage se remplissait soudain de peur.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » continua Voldemort d'un ton effrayant.

Le serpent se mit ensuite à rire, d'un rire dément et inhumain, étranglant toujours au passage l'adolescent terrorisé et susurra d'une voix épouvantable :

« Lord Voldemort peut exaucer ton souhait. »

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Le Survivant

**Bonsoir !**

Voici le septième chapitre, qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre... les émotions de Snape à l'égard d'Harry sont en effet à manier avec précaution, ce dont - j'espère - que j'ai réussi à faire.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! 16 personnes ont également ajouté la fiction dans leur favoris et 32 personnes suivent la fiction. Alors un gros merci à vous !

Pour parler un peu de ce chapitre, il se fait en trois temps. D'abord le point de vu de Severus, qui assiste à la colère de Voldemort sur Harry puis le point de vue d'Hermione à Grimmauld Place et enfin de nouveau Severus le lendemain. Au départ le chapitre ne devait être aussi long mais bon... je tiens tout de même à ce qu'après une semaine d'attente, il y ait un minimum de choses à lire.

Sans plus tarder voici donc le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le Survivant**

* * *

 _« Vous êtes du côté de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »_

D'un geste agacé de la main, Severus Snape chassa les paroles du Survivant qui, depuis le jour précédent, lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Il lâcha ensuite la plume dont il s'était servi pour écrire sur un parchemin, à présent gribouillé de partout.

Le garçon était vraiment stupide.

Ne comprenait-il pas que chaque parole qu'il prononçait pouvait être retournée contre lui ? N'avait-il pas assez de matière grise pour savoir lui-même ce qu'il devait dire et ne pas dire ?

Apparemment non, et cela agaçait au plus au point le maître des potions.

Car le jour précédent, il avait pris un très gros risque.

L'elfe de maison, qui allait tous les jours dans la chambre du garçon, lui avait d'abord rapporté qu'il ne mangeait rien, sifflait parfois et pouvait rester dans la même position presque toute la journée. Gibbon était même venu le voir et lui avait demandé de donner à l'elfe une potion nutritive pour ce « stupide gamin arrogant ». Le mage noir étant en partie responsable du gamin - le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ayant lui-même confié cette tâche, il devait s'assurer que celui-ci reste en bonne santé.

Alors, profitant de l'absence de Gibbon envoyé peu de temps avant en mission, Severus Snape était allé rendre une petite visite au Survivant, bien malgré lui évidemment. Et craignant quelque peu que le garçon ait abandonné, il ne fut pas déçu.

Le garçon, en quelques jours à peine, semblait avoir renoncé à toute forme de nourriture et également à dormir, vu les cernes noires d'encres qu'il arborait sous ses yeux. Sachant – grâce à l'indiscrétion de Gibbon - que le Survivant avait eu une conversation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres trois jours plus tôt, il avait deviné que cela s'était plutôt mal passé, mais sans savoir pourquoi malheureusement.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris un gros risque en s'introduisant dans la chambre du Survivant et en lui faisant boire quelques potions qui amélioreraient son état, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Il lui avait ensuite dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était peut-être dans sa tête et lui troublait l'esprit, ce dont il n'était pas sûr évidemment, mais tout plongeait en cette direction.

L'étrange connexion qu'il avait avec le terrible mage noir était néfaste, le maître des potions avait donc dû manipuler légèrement le garçon afin d'y mettre un terme. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas grand-chose, un simple sortilège de confusion et le tour était joué.

Le sorcier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le choix, car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accès à l'esprit du garçon, il pouvait tout aussi bien fouiller ses souvenirs. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié voir son Mangemort aider le garçon à le repousser.

Heureusement, la chose était à présent réglée.

Le sorcier prit ensuite sa baguette qui était restée sur le bureau et lança un Tempus. Il était tard, le maître des potions décida donc qu'il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'étira, ses articulations engourdies le faisant grimacer. Il rangea ensuite le petit bureau d'un petit coup de baguette, envoyant les nombreux parchemins noircis par l'encre de la plume qu'il avait utilisés dans les tiroirs, rangea celle-ci dans l'un d'eux et mis le tout sous protection magique. Ces travaux étaient en effet trop importants pour que quiconque ne fouillent dedans.

Puis, après un bref coup d'œil à la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, il sortit se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il était coincé ici. Dix jours qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans possibilité de sortir.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours aller dans le parc ou se promener sur la colline, il n'était pas enfermé dans le manoir comme l'était le garçon... mais il n'avait tout de même pas le droit de franchir la grande grille qui permettait de se rendre au village, ni de transplaner. Le manoir était d'ailleurs protégé par des sortilèges de magie noire puissants, tous érigés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, ce qui voulait dire qu'il comptait bien y rester un moment et l'espion aussi, à son plus grand dam.

Il avait bien sûr essayé plusieurs fois de sortir, sans succès.

La première fois, le sorcier avait d'abord prétexté manquer d'ingrédients. Il était donc allé voir le mage noir et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se rendre dans son laboratoire, situé chez lui à Carbone-les-Mines. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien sûr refusé et avait envoyé Queudver chercher ce dont il lui manquait.

La deuxième fois, il avait tenté de convaincre le mage noir de se rendre à Poudlard afin de donner de fausses pistes à Dumbledore sur la localisation exacte du garçon, ce qu'il avait encore une fois refusé. À la place, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était trop tôt pour cela et l'avait renvoyé sans plus de détails. Et le sorcier ayant bien vu le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait qu'il ne devait pas essayer une nouvelle fois. La confiance que lui vouait le mage noir était déjà beaucoup trop mince. L'espion devait donc se débrouiller tout seul.

Durant ces quelques jours, Severus s'était d'ailleurs demandé si Dumbledore avait enfin remarqué la disparition du Survivant.

Après autant de jours, cela devait être le cas. Le directeur avait donc dû convoquer l'Ordre afin de partir au plus vite à la recherche du garçon et avec un peu de chance, savait désormais où il se trouvait, ou du moins avait quelques idées...

Le sorcier, après avoir lancé un _lumos_ afin d'éclairer le couloir sombre dans lequel il se trouvait décida ensuite d'aller prendre l'air. Il ne pourrait de toute façon, et tout comme les autres nuits, s'endormir avant le petit matin.

Il passa d'abord devant la petit bibliothèque qu'il avait découvert quelques jours avant, traversa le long couloir parsemés de vieux tableaux, la plupart déchirés, tourna à gauche lors de la première intersection, arriva dans un nouveau couloir sombre et tourna finalement à droite pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée du manoir.

Le seul point positif était que l'aile gauche du manoir, où l'espion passait la majeur partie de son temps, était très peu fréquentée, voire même pas du tout. Celle-ci était en effet composée de plusieurs pièces abandonnées, comme la grande salle à manger – qui servait de repère pour les rats et les souris, adjacente à la réserve vide, la cave qui avait jadis servie de cave à vin si l'on en jugeait les nombreuses bouteilles vides – l'espion y avait fait un tour, la plupart venant de France, la petite bibliothèque sans fenêtre qui sentait le renfermée et abritait une quantité impressionnante de poussière et enfin le débarras, rempli de meubles cassés, de tableaux déchirés et de coffres pleins de vieilleries.

Le laboratoire, la serre et le bureau où l'espion travaillait étaient donc très bien placés ; le sorcier n'avait presque jamais croisé quelqu'un dans cette partie du manoir, ce qui lui allait très bien.

L'aile droite en revanche était différente. C'était entre autre dans cette partie-là que se situait le petit salon où l'espion avait vu pour la première fois le chat gris qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans le manoir. Depuis, le sorcier le croisait fréquemment dans l'aile gauche, qui grouillait de rongeurs.

Il y avait également le grand salon, où certains Mangemorts allaient pour discuter de choses et d'autres, la bibliothèque, beaucoup plus grande que celle de l'aile gauche et qui avait un nombre conséquent de livres, de grimoires et de parchemins en tous genres certains même très rares, une pièce abandonnée qui devait servir de deuxième salon et enfin les cuisines, où l'elfe de maison passait la majeure partie de son temps.

Ainsi, le hall d'entrée, située au milieu du manoir était donc très fréquenté par les Mangemorts désirant se rendre dans l'aile droite de la grande maison ou tout simplement au premier étage.

Le sorcier traversa alors le vestibule, jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers les grands escaliers en bois et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait être plus de vingt-deux heures et les chances de croiser un Mangemort étaient plus faibles qu'en pleine journée, mais l'espion ne voulait croiser aucun mage noir. Car cela impliquait qu'il devrait faire l'effort de faire la conversation ou au moins le saluer, ce dont le sorcier avait tout sauf envie de faire. Le fait d'être coincé au manoir jouait certainement trop sur ses nerfs.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, sa Marque lui fit subitement mal et un hurlement glacé traversa le manoir.

L'espion se massa alors le bras gauche et grimaça, son regard se dirigeant automatiquement vers l'escalier et par extension le premier étage.

Le cri avait été bref et légèrement étouffé, le sorcier ne pouvait donc pas déterminer à qui il appartenait. Une chose était cependant sûre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère. Mais tant que ce n'était pas contre lui, l'espion n'en avait rien à faire. La chose était d'ailleurs assez fréquente ici, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le maître des potions voulut donc une nouvelle fois quitter le manoir lorsqu'un terrible doute s'empara soudain de lui. Il resta alors la main suspendue sur la poignée ronde de la grande porte tandis que les paroles de Gibbon, qu'il avait vu quelques jours avant, lui revenait en mémoire.

 _« Le gamin ne mange rien, tu pourrais me faire une potion nutritive ? J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en finira vite avec ce stupide gosse, il le revoit dans deux jours. »_

Cela faisait bien deux jours que le Mangemort était venu lui parler…

Lentement, le sorcier se retourna et se mit à marcher en direction des escaliers, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il monta ensuite silencieusement les marches, s'arrêtant de temps à autre afin d'écouter puis arriva finalement au premier étage, tandis que sa Marque le brûlait de plus en plus.

Puis, il s'arrêta, regarda à droite et à gauche et ne voyant personne dans le couloir, se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il avança sans aucun bruit, ses pas glissants sur les tapis du long couloir, ses sens à l'affût du moindre son.

Puis, lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres des portes de la salle, il s'arrêta à nouveau et plaqua son bras contre sa Marque en grimaçant. De toute façon, il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable de remarquer ses serviteurs lorsqu'ils étaient dans un périmètre proche de lui, l'espion espérait simplement qu'il serait trop occupé pour le repérer.

Le maître des potions attendit donc tandis qu'il retenait presque son souffle et était prêt à décamper au moindre bruit suspect, sa main droite massant toujours distraitement son bras gauche.

Alors, un autre cri parvint aux oreilles du sorcier. Son visage se crispa aussitôt, et sa main droite serra plus fort la Marque.

Il avait vu juste. La voix était rauque, certes quelque peu étouffée, ce qui montrait que son propriétaire luttait pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance, mais n'était pas aussi grave que celle d'un adulte. Et l'espion, qui avait souvent été face à son propriétaire, la connaissait bien.

C'était la voix du garçon.

En quelques secondes, le sorcier sortit sa baguette de sous sa manche et la pointa en direction des grandes portes closes.

« _Vocem Amplificatum_. » murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite, fit un long cercle de la main et rajouta :

« _Assurdiato._ »

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, furieuse et menaçante lui parvint alors aux oreilles.

« Harry Potter veut mourir ? »

Il se mit à rire sous les halètements du Survivant et fit grimacer l'espion. Son rire était bien la dernière chose que le sorcier voulait entendre. Il était froid, sec, cassant, et était tout sauf agréable à écouter.

« Réponds-moi Harry… » siffla-t-il ensuite d'une voix menaçante. « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

La respiration rauque du Survivant parvint alors jusqu'au maître des potions et celui-ci se demanda ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait subir au garçon. Il avait crié, d'une voix rauque et retenue et avait maintenant du mal à respirer.

« Tu…ez…oi. » souffla difficilement le Survivant tandis que l'espion fronçait les sourcils.

Que venait-il de dire ? Sa voix était beaucoup moins forte que le mage noir mais l'espion pouvait cependant deviner les paroles du garçon. Et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne venait tout de même pas de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le tuer… ? Par Merlin, qu'était-il donc arrivé au gamin désespérément fier et arrogant, aussi agaçant que son père ?

La voix du mage noir, qui devait fulminer de rage claqua alors aux oreilles de l'espion.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Le Survivant hurla à nouveau sous le rire dément du serpent, alors qu'il semblait taper contre quelque chose, peut-être du bois. Il cria pendant de longues secondes, sa souffrance perçant dans sa voix devenue rauque tandis que la Marque de l'espion, qui n'y faisait plus attention, le brûlait toujours.

« Lord Voldemort ne tolérera pas que l'on manque de respect à son égard, Harry Potter… » siffla ensuite le mage noir d'une voix cruelle. « Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. »

Le garçon fut pris d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, ses halètements faisant grimacer l'espion toujours silencieux et immobile.

« Tu…ez-moi ! » dit-il ensuite du plus fort qu'il put.

L'espion entendit le sifflement de rage du serpent et il serra les dents, maudissant au passage le Survivant. Que lui prenait-il donc ? Était-il sérieux, souhaitait-il vraiment mourir, ou n'était-ce, une de fois plus, que l'étalage de son arrogance légendaire ?

« Tu es courageux Harry. » lança le mage noir d'une voix affreusement basse. « Ce n'est malheureusement pas très intelligent de ta part… » ajouta-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence, durant lequel l'espion se demanda quelle avait été la cause d'une pareille situation. Le Survivant avait certainement dû énerver, voire même provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres – par Merlin le garçon était vraiment stupide – pour que le mage noir réagisse ainsi. Car après tout, il avait lui-même demandé à l'espion de ne pas faire de mal au Survivant.

« Je ne… vous rejoin…drez pas. » souffla le garçon.

Les paroles de celui-ci vinrent alors directement se ranger dans la mémoire de l'espion tandis qu'il écoutait la suite, son visage devenant tout à coup plus grave. Il devait se concentrer et ne pas céder aux émotions. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune sympathie pour l'adolescent, même s'il compatissait secrètement avec lui. L'espion pensa alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait donc bien que le Survivant le rejoigne mais que celui-ci avait évidemment refusé, comme le maître des potions lui avait, à l'aide d'un sortilège, indirectement ordonné.

« Ja...mais. » ajouta ensuite l'adolescent.

Le serpent siffla à nouveau de rage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

« _Endoloris !_ » cingla-t-il, faisant à nouveau crier de douleur le garçon.

L'espion remarqua alors que le Survivant essayait de cacher la souffrance qu'il ressentait en s'empêchant de trop crier, ce qu'il fit presque avec succès.

« Tu me rejoindras Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » ajouta le serpent d'une voix courroucée. « _Endoloris !_ »

Le Survivant hurla alors, son cri de torture résonnant aux oreilles de l'espion et le faisant grimacer tandis que le mage noir riait d'une voix démente, presque folle, et semblait se délecter de la souffrance du garçon.

Il cria pendant un laps de temps infini aux yeux de l'espion, sa voix se brisant à la fin et ne laissant échapper que de faibles gémissements.

L'espion ayant déjà été victime de la colère du terrible mage noir, il savait à quel point son Doloris faisait mal. Parfois, il lui avait fallu plus de vingt secondes avant de se rappeler qui il était et ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« J'ai pourtant été clément avec toi, Harry Potter. » dit ensuite tranquillement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et toi, idiot que tu es, tu n'as pas saisi ta chance… »

Le maître des potions entendit les halètements du garçon, qui devait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle.

« J'ai des projets pour toi Harry Potter. » continua le serpent d'une voix calme. « Une vieille folle m'a un jour dit que Lord Voldemort n'atteindra jamais son but, à moins qu'il ne s'allie avec son ennemi… »

Snape, toujours immobile, fronça les sourcils, un air soudain attentif sur le visage.

« Et vois-tu, je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai accompli à ce jour pour finalement être vaincu. » ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours aussi calmement.

Était-ce donc pour cela que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que le Survivant le rejoigne ? Parce qu'une vieille femme lui avait annoncé sa défaite… ?

« Tu te trompes, jeune Potter. La fin justifie toujours les moyens. »

Le maître des potions pouvait-il croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une ruse du serpent, visant à troubler le garçon ?...

« Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas te tuer, Harry. Tu te soumettras à moi, peu importe si ce n'est de ton plein gré. » dit-il finalement tandis que sa voix tranquille résonnait à l'oreille de l'espion.

Le cerveau de celui-ci fonctionnait d'ailleurs à toute vitesse. Le terrible mage noir venait-il de mentionner une prophétie ? La « vieille folle » dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait était-elle voyante ? Si oui, qui était-elle ? Et quelle était la nature exacte de la prophétie ?

Le Mangemort savait son maître très attaché à ce genre de présage, surtout depuis que la première prophétie, celle de Sybille Trelawney, s'était avérée juste. Car le garçon, né lorsque mourrait le septième mois, de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le mage noir, bien qu'il ne fut alors qu'un bambin avait tout de même vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour une durée limitée cependant.

Puis, le maître des potions entendit la respiration sifflante du garçon, qui murmura ensuite, faisant presque frémir le sorcier :

« Ja…mais. »

Alors, le sifflement furieux du serpent se fit une fois de plus entendre, et la torture du garçon recommença tandis que l'espion assistait, impuissant à celle-ci, et perdit finalement le compte de Doloris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres infligea au Survivant.

* * *

Dans le monde magique, tout était sens dessus dessous. La disparition de Harry Potter, qui avait été rendue publique le jour précédent par Albus Dumbledore, avait en effet bouleversé le monde sorcier et soulevé de nombreuses questions. La Gazette s'arrachait dès sa sortie des maisons de presse et le Chemin de Traverse était jonché de journaux et de magasines en tout genre, relatant la disparition du Garçon qui a Survécu. Rita Seeker, accompagnée du portrait du garçon à lunettes, faisait d'ailleurs la une des articles, avançant des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres sur les événements de Little Whinging.

La disparition du Survivant était donc du jour au lendemain devenue un fait connu de tous, et pas un seul lieu du monde magique n'avait été épargné. On trouvait même parfois, dans le monde des Moldus, les journaux animés de la Gazette, que les employés du Ministère s'empressaient de ramasser sous les yeux ébahis des passants. Et les discussions, dans n'importe quel pub sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse ou ailleurs ne parlaient que de cela. On se croyait revenir à la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, où la défaite du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps avait été annoncée.

Car la disparition du Garçon qui a Survécu était, pour certain, une très bonne nouvelle. En effet, à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore s'étaient fait beaucoup d'ennemis, dont le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Cornelius Fudge.

Gare au garçon qui criait au loup…

Mais la jeune la sorcière, qui était à la fenêtre du 12 Grimmauld Place et observait vaguement la rue silencieuse, plongée dans la nuit noire en contrebas, était bien loin de ressentir la même chose que ces gens-là, de même que le rouquin qui venait de la rejoindre, un air triste sur le visage.

« Hermione ? » dit-il doucement en voyant la sorcière abattue à la fenêtre.

Il traversa le petit salon, passant à bonne distance des nombreuses toiles d'araignées sur les meubles, contourna le piano à queue recouvert de poussière et rejoignit son amie.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et passa un bras affectif autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci le regarda alors, les yeux humides, et dit simplement d'une voix rauque :

« Où crois-tu qu'il est ? »

Ron lui lança alors un regard désolé et attira la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui se mit à pleurer doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il, impuissant. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il pouvait se trouver n'importe où… »

Le silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce tandis que les deux adolescents se réconfortaient mutuellement tandis que la Gazette du Sorcier, posée négligemment sur un fauteuil poussiéreux, semblait les narguer.

Sur la première page, il y avait d'abord quelques faits divers, comme l'exploit d'un éleveur de Dragon qui avait créé une nouvelle race, l'un des petits fils de Cassandra Vablatsky qui s'était volatilisé depuis plusieurs mois ou bien la trouvaille d'un chimiste qui allait, soit disant « bouleverser le domaine des sciences Moldus » tandis qu'en plein milieu, avec le titre « Le Garçon qui Ment a disparu » trônait la photo de Harry Potter, l'air légèrement fou et prise à la fin du Tournoi des Sorciers.

Bien sûr, les deux adolescents avaient appris la nouvelle bien avant qu'elle ne soit rendue publique, c'était d'ailleurs un hibou du directeur de Poudlard qui, il y a quatre jours, leur avait signalé dans une lettre la disparition de leur ami. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils logeaient à présent au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, dans la maison de Sirius Black et patientaient en silence, frustrés et impuissants tandis que les adultes en bas élevaient la voix et se disputaient sans cesse.

« Tu te rends compte ? » lança soudain la jeune sorcière, sa crinière ébouriffée cachant son visage ruisselant de larmes. « Dix jours… »

Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes de la main et regarda Ron, qui affichait un air désespéré.

« Dix jours qu'il a été enlevé… » continua-t-elle. « Et Dumbledore ne sait toujours pas où il est... »

La sorcière sortit ensuite un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les joues tandis que Ron la fixait, un air abattu sur le visage.

« J'ai tellement peur pour lui… » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux humides plongés dans ceux de son ami.

« L'Ordre est en train de le chercher. Hagrid est même parti en Autriche… » lui rappela le rouquin, même si il n'était lui-même pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait. « Ils vont vite le retrouver. »

Il fit une petite pause et murmura doucement :

« J'espère. »

La jeune fille secoua alors la tête, ses doigts se crispants sur son pantalon.

« J'ai vu le regard de Dumbledore quand il est venu ici. » dit-elle. « Il veut se convaincre que Tu-Sais-Qui n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. » continua-t-elle tandis que Ron fixait un point invisible sur le mur, l'air perdu.

Elle fit ensuite une petite pause et reprit d'une voix amère :

« Comment expliques-tu, d'ailleurs, que Snape ne soit pas ici ? »

« Cette chauve-souris graisseuse… » cracha le rouquin. « Il est du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce n'est pas nouveau ! »

« Tu te trompes. » contra la sorcière, les lèvres pincées. « Il fait partie de l'Ordre, je l'ai entendu il y a quelques jours. »

« Qui a dit ça ? » lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, convaincu que le maître des potions qu'il détestait tant était un traître.

« Le professeur Lupin. » répondit simplement Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. « Il est retenu par Tu-Sais-Qui, peut-être au même endroit où se trouve Harry. » compléta-t-elle.

Il y eut alors un petit silence, durant lequel Ron se mit à réfléchir sur les paroles de la sorcière. En bas, dans la cuisine, les adultes se disputaient encore.

« Comment tu le sais ? » dit-il finalement, sa colère disparue.

« Eh bien… je n'en suis pas sûre, mais si le professeur Snape ne savait pas où était Harry, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait ici, avec les autres membres de l'Ordre ? » répondit-elle lentement « Sirius a demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi Snape n'était pas là, il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis dix jours. » continua-t-elle. « Ça correspond à la date de la disparition de Harry… »

Ron fixa alors son amie, l'air pensif.

« Il peut très bien être retenu ailleurs… » tenta le rouquin, peu sûr.

« Peut-être… » lança simplement Hermione. « Mais je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas le cas. Qui d'autre, à part Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait le retenir ? Il n'a pas de femme, pas d'enfant, pas de famille… »

Elle fit une petite pause devant l'air confus de son ami et lança finalement, le regard désolé :

« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va aider à retrouver Harry… »

Le silence se fit, la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua et Remus Lupin, accompagné d'Alastor Maugrey et de Nymphadora Tonks, transplanèrent dans la petite rue.

« Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui l'a enlevé ? » dit ensuite Ron, le visage encore plus inquiet.

Le sorcière ne répondit cependant pas à son ami et se contenta de fixer en silence la rue déserte qui faisait face à la vieille maison. En bas, dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley se disputait encore avec Sirius Black, qui était obligé de rester cacher ici afin d'échapper au Ministère. Celui-ci était en effet encore convaincu que l'homme était l'assassin des Potter et devait donc être retrouvé au plus vite afin d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Arthur Weasley, quant à lui, tentait d'apprendre des choses au Ministère et fouinait dans les affaires de Lucius Malfoy, qui, comme chacun le savait tous – à part l'imbécile Ministre de la Magie bien sûr, était un Mangemort. Le sang-pur se faisait cependant assez discret ces temps-ci et Arthur Weasley ne trouvait malheureusement rien à lui reprocher.

Dumbledore, lui, tentait de persuader Cornelius Fudge d'envoyer des aurors à la recherche de Harry Potter, ce qu'il fit mais uniquement afin de se débarrasser du directeur trop insistant. Après tout, la disparition du Survivant était pour lui une bonne nouvelle. Avec Dumbledore, ils affirmaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, ce qui était totalement faux selon Fudge. Un agitateur en moins était donc une très bonne chose.

Une autre femme, peu connue jusque-là, avec un visage de crapaud et des habits roses faisait également parler d'elle. Elle affirmait, dans ses interviews avec Rita Seeker, que le Garçon qui a Survécu s'était simplement enfuit de chez lui, peut-être parce qu'il avait honte d'avoir menti sur la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou peut-être parce qu'il était un peu fou, ou bien les deux. Dolores Ombrage – car c'était son nom – faisait donc, à l'aide de la journaliste, le portrait ridicule d'un jeune adolescent qui avait perdu la tête à cause de sa célébrité.

Et cette femme, sous-secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie et qui dégoûtait les deux Gryffondors, gagnait de plus en plus en popularité, ternissant encore et encore l'image de leur ami.

Soudain, de retour au 12 Grimmauld Place, un vieux sorcier transplana dans la rue et entra dans la maison lugubre, aussitôt suivi d'un autre personnage qui semblait trembler de peur.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent alors précipitamment et allèrent à la rencontre de leur Directeur, suivi du petit homme roux, très connu dans le marché noir et réputé pour être un effroyable escroc.

Mondingus Fletcher venait de réapparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain, au manoir Jédusor, Severus Snape faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Il devait à peine être cinq heures du matin que le sorcier était déjà debout et travaillait – ou plutôt essayait – sur une nouvelle recette de potion, sans succès. À la place, il marchait de long en large dans la petite pièce et repensait sans cesse aux paroles du mage noir ainsi qu'aux hurlements du garçon, qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'avaient hanté toute la nuit.

Bien sûr, il compatissait avec le Survivant qui avait subi la colère du terrible mage noir. L'ayant déjà connu aussi, il ne pouvait se réjouir du sort du garçon, qu'il n'aimait pas, certes, mais qui ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Et ses faibles paroles, qui accompagnaient ses hurlements de torture, résonnaient dans la tête du maître des potions. Jusqu'au bout, il avait en effet tenu tête au terrible mage noir, quitte à souffrir encore, ce que Severus Snape n'aurait jamais eu le cran de faire.

Certes, le gamin était courageux… mais il était aussi très stupide. Mentir lui aurait évité bien des choses, et il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant, c'était bien lui, Severus Snape, qui avait – légèrement – manipulé son esprit afin d'effacer la peur qu'il avait ressenti et de le convaincre qu'il ne devait rejoindre le mage noir sous aucun prétexte.

L'homme se sentait alors, bien malgré lui, un peu coupable.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple sortilège de confusion ait de telles conséquences… il était d'ailleurs presque certain que même sans être intervenu, le garçon aurait tout de même tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait coupable.

L'espion se demandait d'ailleurs comment allait le Survivant, ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il s'en aille – en prenant soin de ne se faire voir par personne – et si Gibbon était de retour. Car s'il ne l'était pas, il pouvait à nouveau tenter de s'introduire dans la chambre du garçon, même si c'était très risqué pour lui.

Le maître des potions s'assit alors sur la chaise du bureau et se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux, l'air fatigué.

La recette sur lequel il travaillait depuis plus de quatre jours n'aboutissait à rien, et cela le frustrait. Il avait dans l'idée de créer une potion qui altérerait les sens d'un animal et le ferait aller à un endroit précis, son instinct perturbé par la potion le guidant. Il la ferait ensuite boire à un oiseau quelconque et écrirait une lettre codé à l'intention de Dumbledore, que lui seul pourrait déchiffrer.

Au manoir et surtout dans la serre, il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux, ce qui réglait déjà le problème d'en trouver un. Cependant, il faudrait en trouver un assez robuste, peut-être une buse ou au mieux un hibou - car l'espion en avait entendu la nuit, encore fallait-il en attraper un...

Pour le reste, la potion forcerait l'oiseau à chercher avidement une pousse de Célafone, que le maître des potions détenait dans son laboratoire de Poudlard, la plus proche sinon étant située en Allemagne – il avait vérifié à l'aide d'un grimoire de botanique qui mentionnait cette plante très rare et ne poussant qu'à certains endroits du globe. C'était en soi une banale potion d'attirance, mais qui ne marchait pas toujours… d'autant plus que la distance qui séparait l'animal et la plante était très grande et que l'espion devait faire en sorte de créer une attirance artificielle à une plante qu'il n'avait même pas à sa disposition.

Son plan était bien sûr complexe, mais c'était le seul qu'il avait. Et c'était le plus sûr qu'il avait trouvé. L'espion ne pouvant se déplacer lui-même et le manoir se situant à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, il devait donc trouver quelque chose d'autre pour le faire à sa place : un oiseau.

Soudain, alors que l'espion était plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

L'espion remit alors immédiatement son masque imperturbable sur son visage et lança d'une voix grinçante :

« Entrez. »

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Queudver, car le sorcier aurait bien été capable de l'étrangler tant il était de mauvaise humeur.

Ce ne fut cependant pas lui.

À la place, un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être plus, pénétra dans le bureau dans un silence respectueux et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Puis, devant l'air impénétrable du maître des potions qui s'était levé et le fixait dédaigneusement, il se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Alexandre. » dit-il simplement, ses yeux bleus nuit se plongeants dans le regard noir de l'espion. « Gibbon voudrait que vous fassiez des potions nutritives et régénératrices pour Harry Potter. Il vous demande également de lui donner vous-même, car il n'accepte aucune nourriture ni potion que l'elfe ou Gibbon lui propose. »

Le sorcier plus âgé détailla alors l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était de taille moyenne, assez mince, portait des habits noirs – comme tout Mangemort qui se respectait – et le regardait d'un air patient. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs avec quelques reflets blonds, une légère barbe de trois jours recouvrait ses joues et sa peau était presque aussi pâle que Lucius Malfoy en personne. Il avait également des cernes sous les yeux, sûrement naturelles, ce qui, étrangement, lui donnait un air un peu fou.

« Gibbon croit-il que le garçon acceptera ce que je lui donnerai, au contraire de lui ? » demanda finalement l'espion d'une voix agacée.

En réalité, la nouvelle l'arrangeait. Il n'aurait pas à pénétrer en douce dans la chambre du Survivant afin de voir s'il allait bien.

« Je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on m'a dit de vous dire. » dit simplement le dénommé Alexandre d'une voix tranquille, qui au passage n'avait même pas donné son nom de famille.

Le ton neutre, parfaitement maîtrisé de l'homme éveilla aussitôt la méfiance du maître des potions. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le sorcier ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr, peu de sorciers plaisait au maître des potions mais celui-ci avait un air beaucoup trop mystérieux et empêchait l'espion de déterminer ce qu'il pensait vraiment, au contraire de Gibbon par exemple, qui était beaucoup trop expressif.

Snape hocha alors la tête dans une expression impénétrable et sortit de la pièce, accompagné du jeune Mangemort. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son laboratoire, situé à quelques mètres dans le couloir et lança d'une voix grinçante avant de pénétrer dans la pièce :

« Attendez-moi là. »

Le Mangemort s'exécuta en silence et l'espion ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec des potions dans les poches.

Les deux hommes traversèrent ensuite le manoir, Severus en tête et l'autre sorcier ne prononçant un mot au soulagement de l'espion, qui n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le hall d'entrée, montèrent le grand escalier et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Survivant tandis que l'espion appréhendait légèrement la suite.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, les deux sorcier s'arrêtèrent et le maître des potions se demanda s'il devait briser lui-même le sortilège qui protégeait la pièce de toute intrusion ou s'il devait laisser l'autre homme le faire. Après tout, il n'était pas censé connaître l'existence du sort… mais quelques secondes plus tard, et agacé de réfléchir pour de telles choses, il ouvrit lui-même la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi d'Alexandre.

Après tout, Severus Snape était réputé pour être intelligent et contrer un sortilège de protection n'était pas grand-chose. D'autant plus que le sort de Gibbon était ridicule, l'espion aurait pu le briser des centaines de fois les yeux fermés.

Le Mangemort fit ensuite le tour de la pièce des yeux, détaillant le lit à baldaquin à moitié défait, les chaussures noires jetées négligemment au centre de la pièce ainsi que les chaussettes quelques mètres plus loin et enfin le garçon, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, légèrement tremblant.

Le maître des potions s'avança alors vers lui d'un air agacé tandis qu'Alexandre restait respectueusement à l'entrée de la chambre.

Puis, le Survivant tourna soudainement la tête, semblant réaliser la présence de son professeur et frémit lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une potion nutritive. Il ne fit cependant, comme d'habitude, pas un seul geste pour la prendre et se contenta d'observer le sorcier à travers ses lunettes cassées.

Il était pâle – du moins beaucoup plus que d'habitude, sa cicatrice rouge sang contrastant avec son visage crispé ainsi que ses énormes cernes. Son corps tremblait légèrement, peut-être parce qu'il avait froid, sûrement à cause des effets secondaires du Doloris.

L'espion se retourna alors et lança en direction de l'autre homme, qui n'avait pas bougé :

« Pouvez-vous aller me chercher une pommade cicatrisante ? Sur une étagère de mon laboratoire, elle est de couleur bleue. »

Alexandre, après un petit silence, acquiesça et sortit de la chambre tandis que l'espion pensait qu'il était bien pratique de pouvoir commander les nouvelles recrues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, le temps qu'il trouve la pommade, le sorcier pouvait parler au Survivant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Potter ? » demanda-t-il alors en regardant le garçon.

Derrière ses verres cassés – comment faisait-il pour voir ? - les yeux émeraude du Survivant semblaient éteints.

« …mal. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pardon ? » lança le maître des potions qui n'avait pas tout entendu.

« J'ai mal. » répéta le garçon un peu plus fort.

Certes, c'était évident…

« Précisez. » ordonna simplement l'espion, un air patient sur le visage.

Le Survivant, après quelques secondes leva alors sa main tremblante et montra sa cicatrice au maître des potions, qui devait avoir saigné quelques temps auparavant. Elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir été brûlée, tant son aspect était boursouflé.

« Buvez-ça. » dit alors le sorcier en tendant une nouvelle fois la potion au garçon. « Cela soulagera la douleur. »

Après une légère hésitation, le garçon s'exécuta et but lentement la potion. Puis, il tendit la fiole vide au sorcier de sa main légèrement tremblante et se remit à fixer le paysage par la fenêtre.

L'espion, quant à lui, sous son masque impénétrable, se sentait encore une fois coupable de la souffrance de l'adolescent.

Profitant de l'absence d'Alexandre, il lança donc à voix basse, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui signalait que dire une telle chose ici était dangereux :

« Le directeur vous recherche, en ce moment même. »

En vérité, il n'en savait rien mais le garçon avait définitivement besoin de croire en quelque chose. Celui-ci se remit d'ailleurs à fixer son professeur, soudain sortit de sa torpeur.

« Donnez-moi vos lunettes, Potter… » ordonna alors le sorcier, qui avait pitié de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci s'exécuta avec méfiance. Le maître des potions, d'un sortilège informulé, répara les verres et tendit les lunettes au Survivant, qui les remit sur son nez sans un mot.

« Vous devez rester fort. » continua ensuite l'espion d'un ton catégorique.

Le garçon se contenta de le fixer en silence, ses yeux émeraude si semblables à sa mère faisant grimacer le sorcier.

« J'ai refusé. » lança-t-il alors doucement.

L'espion leva un sourcil, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Vol… Voldemort. » continua-t-il, faisant siffler de désapprobation son professeur. « Je lui ai résisté. »

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent alors en silence, l'un luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard et l'autre, derrière ses lunettes, un air perdu sur le visage.

« C'est ce que je devais faire… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix incertaine.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, l'espion garda le silence. Il tenta de se convaincre que lancer un sortilège de confusion n'avait en rien altérer les convictions de l'adolescent, qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé… en vain.

Car les yeux du garçon, si semblables à ceux de sa mère, plongés dans les siens et le regardant d'un air suppliant lui faisaient honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait fait afin de préserver sa couverture d'espion, et lorsqu'il n'était même pas sûr à cent pour cent que son maître avait accès aux pensées du Survivant. Il savait cependant que Harry Potter, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, fier et arrogant, plein de convictions et de bonne volonté, n'aurait de toute façon accepté si facilement de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Et en regardant le garçon, il se demanda ce qu'aurait dit Dumbledore s'il avait vu le gamin tel qu'il était à présent. Le corps tremblant encore du Doloris, sa cicatrice rouge sang contrastant avec son visage trop pâle, ses lèvres pincées et son regard presque éteint et suppliant. Le directeur aurait-il approuvé la décision de l'espion ? Ou bien lui aurait-il lancé un regard perçant dont lui seul avait le secret, lui reprochant ainsi ce qui était arrivé au Survivant ?

« Prenez ça. » dit finalement l'espion d'une voix neutre tandis qu'il donnait trois potions au garçon. « Celle-ci » – il montra la fiole – pour atténuer la douleur. « Celle-ci pour vous sentir mieux puisque vous ne mangez pas, et celle-là pour mieux dormir. »

Encore une fois, le garçon ne fit aucun geste pour les prendre et se contenta de les regarder.

« Je ne veux pas dormir. » lança simplement le garçon en détournant les yeux, un air pourtant fatigué sur le visage.

« Vous êtes un humain comme tous les autres. » contra l'espion d'une voix agacée. « Et un enfant qui plus est… »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. » le coupa-t-il presque machinalement.

Le maître des potions s'empêcha de lui lancer une réplique toute faite.

« … Et un adolescent qui a besoin de dormir. » compléta-t-il bien malgré lui, ses yeux noirs fixant le garçon d'un air menaçant.

Le Survivant lui lança alors un regard dont il avait le secret, ce qui rassura légèrement l'espion. Son attitude de Gryffondor était toujours bien présente. Il prit les potions que son professeur lui tendait et les mit dans sa poche de pantalon, tandis qu'Alexandre revenait enfin.

L'espion reprit donc son expression agacée et prit la pommade que le Mangemort lui apporta. Il la tendit ensuite au garçon d'un air condescendant et lâcha simplement :

« Appliquez-la sur votre front. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, non sans lancer un regard méfiant à son professeur. Celui-ci regretta d'ailleurs qu'Alexandre ait fait si vite, il aurait voulu dire d'autres choses au Survivant, comme par exemple le fait que le Doloris ne se soignait pas, et à force d'être lancé sur une personne pouvait avoir des effets irréversibles, qu'il devait se montrer prudent, ou simplement le fait qu'il devait attendre que Dumbledore vienne le chercher, ce qui, s'il finissait sa potion, ne tarderait pas à arriver.

À la place cependant, l'espion rangea simplement la pommade dans sa poche lorsque le Survivant eut finit de s'en mettre et quitta la chambre sans un mot, l'autre homme ouvrant la marche et l'espion lançant un dernier regard au Survivant qui contemplait à nouveau le paysage.

Dans quelques jours, l'Ordre trouverait le manoir et toute cette histoire serait finie. C'est du moins ce que tentait de se persuader le maître des potions. Et le garçon, lui, irait bien.

Enfin il espérait...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 7.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez remarqué les quelques petits détails ô combien importants cachés dedans...

Gros bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines !


	8. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Bien le bonjour !**

Comme d'habitude, je publie le soir, ne m'en voulez pas...

Voici un chapitre un peu court, qui met une scène la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix au sujet de Harry. On a ensuite le point de vue de Severus avec une bonne nouvelle pour la fin... (vous remarquerez que la première partie du chapitre est remplie de dialogue alors que la seconde n'en a pas un seul haha !)

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour suivre ma fiction et pour l'avoir mise dans vos favoris, je vous fais plein de bisous partout !

On se retrouve en bas pour causer un peu plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phoenix**

* * *

Au 12 Grimmauld Place, tout était calme.

Les innombrables entrées et sorties des occupants de la maison, chaque jour de plus en plus nombreuses et remarquables des Moldus, s'étaient en effet complètement arrêtées. Pour une courte durée cependant.

À l'intérieur, le portrait de Walburga Black proférait ses insultes à l'encontre de quiconque n'était pas un sang pur – ce qui représentait un bon nombre de sorciers présents dans la maison, et Kreattur crachait son venin aux ''enfants'' de la maison qui tentaient en vain d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la cuisine.

La pièce, aux aspects caverneux et toute en longueur, avec une grande cheminée à son extrémité et une grande table en bois en son centre, était en effet très animée. On entendait les raclements des chaises et des tabourets sur le sol, rajoutés afin de combler le manque de siège, les salutations graves et autres conversations des sorciers présents, ponctuées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait, laissant à chaque fois entrer un nouvel arrivant qui jetait de temps à autre un regard désapprobateur aux ''enfants'', désirant eux aussi se joindre à la réunion.

Puis, après quelques minutes, un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une cape violette fit son entrée, suivi d'une sorcière à l'expression sévère qui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête aux salutations que l'on lui fit.

En tout, il y avait à présent dans la cuisine onze sorciers et sorcières, qui s'assirent tous lorsque le directeur de Poudlard prit place au bout de la grande table. Le silence se fit ensuite, tandis que Molly Weasley se levait et allait dire aux ''enfants'' de retourner dans leurs chambres puis revenait finalement, un air crispé sur le visage.

Enfin, Dumbledore, qui détaillait chaque visage autour de la table, prit la parole.

« Merci à vous d'être présents à cette réunion. Certains membres n'ont malheureusement pas eu la possibilité d'être parmi nous, un compte rendu leur sera donc communiqué. »

Molly et Arthur lancèrent alors un regard à leur fils, Bill, qui était revenu d'Egypte en urgence et pensèrent tous trois à Charles, toujours en Roumanie, qui n'avait pas pu venir ici. Hagrid également, ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey manquaient à l'appel, tout comme Emmeline Vance, qui avaient tous trois été envoyés en mission par Dumbledore.

« Comme vous le savez tous, » continua le directeur, « Harry Potter a été enlevé dans la nuit du 18 août, alors qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante et sous étroite surveillance. Cela fait maintenant onze jours que nous restons sans nouvelle et que son cousin, Dudley Dursley, a trouvé la mort. »

« C'est bien Mondingus qui était chargé de le surveiller ? » lança Hestia Jones d'un ton aimable.

« En effet. » répondit Dumbledore en regardant la sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Comment a-t-il pu laisser se produire une telle chose ? » demanda Dedalus Diggle, qui avait enlevé son chapeau haut de forme et regardait le vieux sorcier d'un air outré.

« L'avez-vous retrouvé ? » s'enquit Molly Weasley, assise aux côtés de son mari et en face de son fils.

Ayant déjà été prévenue par Dumbledore du cas de Mondingus Fletcher tout comme son mari, Sirius, Rémus, Tonks et Maugrey, elle savait en effet que celui-ci, qui avait pourtant été chargé de la protection du Survivant, s'était subitement volatilisé. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas des autres membres de l'Ordre qui se regardèrent d'un air perdu.

« Mondingus Fletcher était en effet chargé de la protection de Harry Potter, mais il n'était pas présent lors de son enlèvement. » précisa alors Dumbledore à l'intention de Dedalus, Sturgis et Hestia. « Il s'est en effet absenté pendant plusieurs jours et est revenu à Poudlard afin de me dire que Harry Potter avait disparu, ce que je savais depuis plus de deux jours déjà. »

Les paroles du directeur firent alors un blanc sur la grande pièce tandis que Remus et Sirius, assis côte à côte, échangeaient un regard significatif. Puis, Dedalus frappa la table de son poing, un air enragé sur le visage.

« Cet individu ne paie rien pour attendre ! » lança l'homme au chapeau violet.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez qualifié pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. » déclara Minerva Mcgonagall d'une voix sévère.

Dedalus Diggle, qui était assez simple d'esprit et très peu aimé par la vieille sorcière avait en effet, dans le passé, fait preuve de beaucoup de zèle... comme la fois où il avait failli dévoiler le monde magique au Moldu en faisant pleuvoir des étoiles filantes dans le Kent et dans d'autres comtés d'Angleterre, ou lorsqu'il s'était montré trop imprudent lors de ses petites fêtes organisés.

« Mondingus Fletcher a déjà été réprimandé pour sa faute. » dit simplement le directeur de Poudlard. « Il est actuellement à la recherche de Harry, accompagné d'Alastor Maugrey. »

Tonks secoua alors la tête d'un air désolé. Fol'œil en ferrait voir de toutes les couleurs à Mondingus, et réciproquement… en somme, ce n'était pas un très bon duo.

« Et qu'est devenue l'espionne Cracmolle, qui surveillait elle aussi le jeune Potter ? » demanda Hestia Jones.

« Malheureusement, je reste sans nouvelle depuis l'enlèvement de Harry. Avant ma visite à Privet Drive, j'ai envoyé mademoiselle Vance à son domicile et elle m'a rapporté que celui-ci était vide. »

« Elle a donc été enlevée elle aussi ? » s'enquit Sturgis Podmore.

« Hélas, je le crains fort… » répondit le vieux sorcier d'un air sombre et en regardant son interlocuteur. « Des traces de magies noires ont été retrouvées à son domicile, ainsi que dans la rue où Harry a été enlevé, et où son cousin est mort. »

Ses mots créèrent alors un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Les circonstances de l'enlèvement, ainsi que la mort du jeune Moldu ne prévoyaient rien de bon...

« Vous avez dit que le garçon a été tué avec le sortilège de la Mort, c'est bien ça ? » demanda ensuite Arthur Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet. » répondit gravement le directeur.

Il fit une petite pause, durant laquelle il détailla tous les visages qui étaient tournés vers lui.

« Je ne veux vous affoler sur ce point, mais il est très probable que Harry se soit fait enlevé par des Mangemorts. » dit-il ensuite, faisant haleter Hestia et grimacer Sturgis et Dedalus, qui n'étaient pas au courant des soupçons du directeur.

« Alors, vous ne savez pas encore qui l'a enlevé ? » demanda Remus d'un air contrarié tandis que Sirius, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ne disait rien.

« Plusieurs choses nous amènent à penser que la disparition de Harry est lié à la résurrection de Voldemort. » répondit le directeur, le nom du mage noir faisant grimacer tous les sorciers présents. « Mais il se peut que quelqu'un d'autre en soit responsable. »

« Comme qui ? » lança enfin Sirius d'un air maussade.

« Comme le Ministère. » lâcha Arthur Weasley en se grattant le menton. « Fudge est en effet très perturbé par l'annonce de la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui, il pense que celle-ci a pour but de perturber le monde magique et de mettre au pouvoir le seul qui peut le vaincre : Dumbledore. Plusieurs personnes sont d'ailleurs du même avis que lui et Harry étant une menace, il aurait donc fallu le faire disparaître. Ce n'est peut-être pas directement le Ministre de la Magie qui est derrière tout ça, mais il se pourrait que le Ministère ait une part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il se passe. » énonça-t-il catégoriquement.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Tonks, qui regardait le sorcier d'un air ébahi.

« C'est une possibilité. » acquiesça Dumbledore tandis qu'il passait vaguement sa main dans sa barbe. « Pour une raison que j'ignore, Fudge refuse d'envoyer des aurors à la recherche de Harry et semble déterminé à ternir sa réputation, ainsi que la mienne. »

« N'est-ce pas parce qu'il a peur de vous ? » lança Hestia en fronçant les sourcils.

« En fait, avant la disparition de Harry, Fudge ne parlait que très peu. » se permit de répondre Arthur, qui était très renseigné sur le sujet étant donné qu'il travaillait au Ministère. « La Gazette s'est un peu affolée après les événements du Tournoi, il y a eu quelques interviews... mais depuis la disparition de Harry, il semblerait que ternir son image soit devenue la priorité. Dolores Ombrage par exemple, sous-secrétaire du Ministère et très proche de Fudge, ne cesse de répéter que Harry a perdu la tête, ainsi que Dumbledore d'ailleurs. »

Minerva et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre, comme Molly et Tonks grimacèrent en entendant le nom de la femme au visage de crapaud tandis que Dumbledore hochait la tête.

« Alors… il se pourrait que Harry Potter ait été enlevé par le Ministère ? » demanda Dedalus d'un ton incertain.

« Pas directement, non, mais il se pourrait qu'il ait une part de responsabilité. » acquiesça le directeur.

Le silence se fit alors. Si l'Ordre du Phoenix ne pouvait même plus compter sur le Ministère de la Magie, comment retrouverait-t-il Harry Potter ?...

« Albus. » dit soudainement Minerva d'un ton grave. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu là-bas, Miss Vance est d'ailleurs formelle. Alors, à moins que le Ministère soit adepte de magie noire et de sortilèges Impardonnables… »

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase, tous les sorciers comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« J'entends bien Minerva. » répondit lentement le vieux sorcier. « Mais il nous faut envisager toutes les possibilités. »

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor hocha alors la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence, puis le directeur reprit la parole.

« Passons maintenant en revue les lieux qui ont été fouillé par chacun. Alastor accompagné de Mondingus sont actuellement en Irlande afin d'enquêter sur un lieu qui, selon nos sources, regorge de magie noire. Emmeline quant à elle, se trouve dans le Surrey car un adolescent correspondant à la description de Harry aurait été aperçu. Avant cela, elle s'est rendue en Ecosse, dans le petit village d'Archiestown, et affirme avoir vu un Mangemort juste avant qu'il ne transplane. »

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent alors, un air grave peint sur le visage.

« Que faisait-il là-bas ? » lança Hestia d'un ton indécis.

« Hélas, nous ne savons pas. Emmeline m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât dans le village, ni de perte humaine à déplorer. Elle a interrogé quelques Moldus, ceux-ci n'ont apparemment rien observé d'inhabituel. » répondit lentement le vieux sorcier.

« Comment savait-elle qu'un Mangemort se trouvait dans ce village ? » demanda Bill Weasley.

« C'est un de mes amis, un ancien professeur de potion à Poudlard et en vacance là-bas qui m'a envoyé un hibou afin de me prévenir de l'arrivée de deux Mangemorts dans le village. » déclara Dumbledore.

Sirius, Remus, Arthur ainsi que Sturgis, qui avaient étudié à Poudlard dans les années 1970, savaient bien de quel professeur il était question. C'était bien sûr le professeur Slughorn.

Puis, après un petit silence, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole.

« Laissons maintenant la parole à Remus Lupin, qui va nous en dire plus sur ses recherches. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en direction du vieux sorcier et commença, un air soucieux peint sur le visage :

« Durant ses quelques jours, je me suis rendu dans plusieurs lieux qui ont chacun été témoins d'événements étranges. »

Il fit une petite pause afin de trouver ses mots et continua.

« Tout d'abord, je suis allé à Liverpool afin d'en savoir plus sur une enfant qui hurlait qu'elle avait vu un homme non loin de sa maison, au visage de serpent et vêtu de longues capes noires. » dit-il tandis que Molly et son mari se regardaient d'un air inquiet et que les autres membres devinait l'identité de l'homme. « Cependant, rien ne m'a amené à dire que Vous-Savez-Qui était présent dans la ville… mais la petite portait sur elle une infime trace de magie noire. »

Sa déclaration fit pâlir l'assemblée.

« Je me suis ensuite rendu en France, dans le village de Gerberoy, où un journal Moldu disait que les nuages avaient pris la forme d'un serpent entourant une tête de mort. »

« La Marque des Ténèbres… » murmura aussitôt Dedalus, ses mots faisant grimacer l'assemblée.

« En effet, cela aurait pu l'être. » acquiesça Remus d'un air sombre.

« Pourquoi ? Cela ne l'était pas ? » lança Sturgis d'un ton presque soulagé.

« Non. » répondit catégoriquement le loup-garou. « Les nuages ont bien pris la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres, mais aucune magie noire n'était en action. Il semblerait qu'un sorcier se soit tout simplement amusé avec un sortilège de transfiguration. »

« C'est d'un mauvais goût ! » s'exclama aussitôt Dedalus.

« Je suis d'accord. » lança Molly tandis que son mari croisait les bras dans une expression soucieuse.

« Enfin, avec Tonks, nous sommes allées à Norwich, où des habitants ont affirmé avoir vu deux hommes vêtus de masques et de capes noires. »

« Et nous avons croisé des aurors ! » affirma la Métamorphomage. « Bran et Cooper, des serpents ces deux là. Ils sont sous les ordres de Dolores Ombrage. »

L'évocation soudaine de la sorcière, très peu appréciée par les membres de l'Ordre, en fit grimacer plusieurs.

« Que faisaient-ils là-bas ? » s'enquit Minerva d'un ton suspicieux.

La sorcière, comme chacun des membres de l'Ordre, savait très bien qu'il fallait se méfier de la sous-secrétaire du Ministère. Selon Arthur qui avait déjà eu affaire avec elle, celle-ci manigançait toujours quelque chose et étant très proche de Fudge, il fallait s'attendre à ce que celui-ci soit au courant et approuve ses manœuvres. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle Dumbledore ne faisait pas confiance au Ministère et le soupçonnait d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans l'enlèvement de Harry.

« Nous ne savons pas. » répondit Tonks d'un air contrarié. « Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire, même lorsque nous leur avons demandé s'ils avaient vu des Mangemorts. En fait, ils nous ont simplement insultés. » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Charmant. » commenta Hestia en haussant les sourcils.

« Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce que vous avez appris au Ministère ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore, qui s'était tu jusque-là. « Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Harry durant la nuit de son enlèvement a utilisé des sortilèges dans une zone non autorisée. Une lettre a donc été envoyée au domicile de son oncle et de sa tante. Elle stipulait que Harry était renvoyé de Poudlard pour une durée d'un mois, j'aurais donc dû recevoir à mon tour une copie de cette lettre et tout de suite remarquer qu'il avait des ennuis. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. »

« Eh bien… » commença alors Arthur, sceptique. « J'ai longtemps surveillé Lucius Malfoy, qui a repris ses activités au Ministère. »

L'évocation du sang-pur fit tiquer certains sorciers. Cet homme-là n'était pas très apprécié non plus.

« Cependant… » continua le père de famille, « Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. Au contraire, il se fait plutôt discret... Je ne sais pas qui a intercepté la lettre de Dumbledore mais une chose est sûre, c'est que le département de la Justice, et plus particulièrement les responsables du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, ont sûrement été placés sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. »

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un petit silence, durant lequel des regards inquiets s'échangèrent.

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? » demanda ensuite le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt m'a aidé à utiliser du Veritaserum sur les dirigeants du service. » dit-il simplement.

Certains sorciers froncèrent les sourcils.

« C'est illégal… » laissa échapper Sturgis, qui était très attaché aux lois du monde magique.

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Arthur. « Mais cela nous a permis de découvrir que deux des cadres du service ne se rappellent pas de ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit où Harry a été enlevé. Mme Creak, responsable du courrier, semble également avoir été victime de l'Imperium. »

« Il y aurait donc un traître au Ministère ? » tenta Bill d'une voix incertaine.

« C'est en effet ce que nous pensons. » répondit son père. « Cela peut aussi être l'œuvre de Lucius Malfoy, mais rien ne le prouve encore. »

Le silence s'abattit ensuite sur l'assemblée. Ce qu'il fallait retenir, c'était que le Ministère, en plus de n'être d'aucune aide à la recherche de Harry, pouvait abriter des traîtres et devenir dangereux. Ainsi l'Ordre du Phoenix, déjà en sous effectif, n'avait plus personne sur qui compter.

Puis, le raclement de gorge du directeur brisa le silence.

« La priorité est donc de retrouver au plus vite Harry Potter, même s'il faut pour cela user de moyens illégaux. »

À ses mots, certains membres hochèrent la tête et d'autre, plus réticents, firent une petite grimace. C'était notamment le cas de Minerva, qui rechignait à agir contre les lois, à Sturgis et à Molly Weasley, qui n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les agissements de son mari.

« A-t-on au moins une piste sur l'endroit où il est ? » lança Sirius d'un air sombre tandis que Remus, à côté de lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Hélas non. » répondit Dumbledore d'un air désolé. « Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons que nous contenter de le chercher dans tous le pays. »

« Plusieurs éléments sont à prendre en compte. » lança alors le loup-garou. « Il ne faut négliger aucune information, la télévision Moldue, leurs journaux et leur radio sont à suivre avec soin, de même que les actualités du monde magique. » précisa-t-il.

« En effet. » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Tout évènement se rapportant à un phénomène de magie inhabituel doit être vérifié. J'ai bon espoir que Severus réussisse à me contacter avant la rentrée scolaire, qui aura lieu dans mois d'une semaine, mais je ne peux hélas trop en attendre de lui.»

« Snape ? » releva aussitôt Sirius d'un air méfiant. « Qu'est-ce que cette chauve-souris à affaire là-dedans ? »

Remus lui donna aussitôt un coup de coude en signe d'avertissement et reçu le regard désapprobateur de la plupart des membres de l'assemblée.

« Je pense qu'il a plusieurs fois prouvé dans le passé qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. » précisa l'Animagus d'un ton catégorique. « Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas présent ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

« C'est vrai ! » reprit Dedalus, qui n'appréciait pas non plus le maître des potions. « Où est-il ? »

Le directeur passa alors sa main dans sa barbe dans un geste machinal et répondit tranquillement :

« Je pense qu'il est auprès de Voldemort. »

Des grimaces sur les visages se formèrent à l'évocation du nom du mage noir.

« Il est donc retourné vers son vrai maître ? » lança Sirius d'un ton brusque tandis que Tonks, Dedalus, Sturgis et la famille Weasley se lançaient des coups d'œil incertains.

Severus Snape, pourtant membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et innocenté par Dumbledore sur le fait d'être un Mangemort, était encore une source de doutes et de conflits au sein de la société secrète. En effet, son attitude énigmatique et le fait qu'il fût autrefois l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jouait certainement pas en sa saveur. De plus, Sirius qui alimentait la plupart des débats sur le professeur de potions vouait une haine sans précédent à celui-ci, datant de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Je pensais qu'il était de notre côté… » hésita Bill.

« C'est le cas… » assura Dumbledore, avant d'être coupé par Sirius.

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, vous le savez. » dit-il alors.

« Severus est l'un des nôtres, peu importe si tu ne l'aimes pas. » contra Remus en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

« C'est un agent double, un espion ! Qui vous dit qu'il ne nous trompe pas tous ? » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

« C'est vrai qu'il est parfois très… déroutant. » tenta Sturgis.

« Sottises ! Je le connais… » s'exclama Minerva avant d'être coupée par Dedalus.

« Un étrange personnage, en effet. Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? » demanda celui-ci en tripotant son chapeau haut de forme.

« Je me demande, en tout cas, si l'on peut vous faire confiance à vous… » le réprimanda la vieille sorcière d'un ton sec.

« Dumbledore croit en lui… » lança Remus sur l'assemblée, qui devenait tout à coup très animée.

« Je ne pense pas que le moment soit propice au doute... » tenta Hestia.

« Moi, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » déclara Sirius.

« Moi de même ! » affirma Dedalus.

« Il est un peu trop secret, en effet… » lâcha Molly.

« Et il n'est pas très aimable » ajouta Bill, qui avait eu affaire à lui durant sa scolarité et qui s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Dumbledore se racla soudain la gorge, instaurant sur l'assemblée un silence respectueux.

« Severus a jadis été un Mangemort. Il a fait des erreurs, comme tout être humain, et tente aujourd'hui de les racheter. La résurrection de Voldemort n'a aucunement altéré ses convictions, je l'ai moi-même vérifié. »

Il fit ensuite une petite pause, durant laquelle il détailla chaque visage tournés à présent vers lui puis reprit d'une voix tranquille :

« Il travaille en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre et doit actuellement être en contact avec Voldemort, peut-être même avec Harry. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne m'a pas encore contacté mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il le fasse bientôt. »

Minerva, ainsi que Remus et Hestia hochèrent la tête, convaincus des paroles de Dumbledore.

« Severus risque sa vie afin de me communiquer des informations sur Voldemort et aucun de ses actes ne m'a permis de douter de lui. » continua le vieux sorcier d'une voix calme. « Je ne vous demande pas de lui faire confiance comme je le fais, mais au moins de ne pas douter de lui. » conclu-t-il en regardant tout particulièrement Sirius et Dedalus.

Le silence se fit alors.

Malgré les paroles du directeur, le sorcier au chapeau haut de forme, et surtout Sirius, n'étaient pas bien convaincus. L'ayant détesté dès son entrée à Poudlard, l'Animagus ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance. Il avait assisté à l'engouement progressif de Severus Snape pour la magie noire et s'était très souvent battu contre lui. Il avait était présent lorsque le Serpentard avait insulté Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, de même lorsqu'il s'était un peu trop rapproché de Lucius Malfoy et de toute sa bande, réputée pour être du côté de Voldemort. Ainsi, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore, l'Animagus ne cesserait jamais de douter de lui et de le détester par la même occasion.

Puis, le directeur reprit la parole.

« Afin d'être efficace dans les recherches, je vous demanderais d'abord de vous concentrer essentiellement sur les lieux affiliés à Voldemort. Des équipes de trois seront faites, et je vous recommande une extrême prudence. »

Certains sorciers grimacèrent, d'autre hochèrent la tête.

« Remus Lupin, ainsi que Nymphadora Tonks » - la dite sorcière tiqua à l'entente de son prénom – « et Sturgis Podmore formeront la première équipe. »

Les concernés acquiescèrent.

« Vous vous rendrez à Godric's Hollow afin d'interroger quelques habitants et de trouver des indices éventuels. »

Remus, à l'entente du nom du village où avaient jadis habité les Potter avant leur mort grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même. Ayant été très perturbé par les événements du 31 octobre 1981, le loup-garou avait mis beaucoup de temps pour faire son deuil. À présent cependant, l'heure était grave et il mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer ses fantômes du passé afin de retrouver Harry.

« Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle et le professeur Mcgonagall, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, formeront la seconde équipe. » déclara Dumbledore, ignorant le regard significatif que lui lança la vieille sorcière. « Vous vous rendrez tous trois à Great Hangleton, puis à Little Hangleton et notamment au manoir Jédusor. Le lieu est incartable, il faudra donc le trouver par vous-même.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Mondingus Fletcher, Alastor Maugrey et Emmeline Vance formeront la troisième équipe dès leur retour. Ils se rendront à Pré-au-Lard pour interroger les habitants, puis enquêterons sur le chemin de Traverse, notamment chez Barjow et Beurk. »

Il fit ensuite une petite pause puis reprit à l'intention de l'Animagus, qui le suppliait du regard.

« Quant à vous Sirirus, vous ferez équipe avec Hagrid dès son retour. Vous vous déplacerez toujours sous votre forme d'Animagus et vous éviterez les lieux fréquentés. » énonça Dumbledore.

Le sorcier, condamné à rester caché dans la maison depuis le début de l'été, ne pouvait supporter de ne pas aider à retrouver son filleul. Jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Harry, il s'était tenu plutôt tranquille et n'avait pas fait trop d'histoire mais à présent, il voulait à tout prix sortir et contribuer aux recherches, ce dont Dumbledore avait bien compris.

« N'est-ce pas dangereux ? » lança Remus.

« Il est primordial que chaque membre participe à la recherche de Harry Potter. » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Cependant, étant toujours recherché par le Ministère, je demanderai à monsieur Black de faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. »

Celui hocha la tête, un air grave peint sur le visage tandis que le loup-garou regardait son ami d'un air incertain.

« Je ferai attention. » dit alors Sirius.

« Quant à vous Arthur… » continua Dumbledore en regardant le sorcier, « J'aimerais que vous continuiez votre surveillance au ministère et que vous m'informiez de chaque détails inhabituels, aussi infimes soient-ils. »

« Ce sera fait. » répondit le concerné.

Puis, le vieux sorcier ajouta à l'intention de sa femme :

« Après la rentrée scolaire des enfants, j'aimerais que vous participiez vous aussi aux recherches. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle aussitôt. « Il faut à tout prix retrouver Harry. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air sombre.

En effet, jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants Weasley ainsi que de Hermione. Tout le monde espérait que Harry Potter soit retrouvé avant la rentrée scolaire, mais il fallait être préparé à toute éventualité.

« Pour ma part, je vais tenter de convaincre quelques aurors afin de nous aider dans les recherches. » ajouta le vieux sorcier.

Il fit une petite pause puis reprit :

« Afin de mettre en communs nos recherches, l'Ordre se réunira tous les deux jours ici à la même heure et ce, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit retrouvé. » annonça le directeur. « J'aimerais également que vous m'envoyiez un rapport par hibou à chaque fois qu'un lieu est fouillé. »

Tous les sorciers acquiescèrent.

« Pour conclure, » dit ensuite Dumbledore en se levant, « je recommanderais à chacun de faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Nous ne pouvons affirmer avec certitude que Harry a été enlevé par Voldemort mais cela est malheureusement très probable. »

Molly Weasley échangea alors un regard grave avec Arthur, puis avec Sirius et Remus, et tout le monde se leva.

Alors, avant que la cuisine ne soit de nouveau vide et silencieuse et que Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et même Ginny ne retournent précipitamment dans leur chambre – car ils écoutaient derrière la porte, Dumbledore lança, un air sombre peint sur le visage :

« Mes amis, bonne chance à tous. »

* * *

Au même moment, au manoir Jédusor, Severus Snape travaillait sur sa potion.

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait enfin réussi à créer une recette stable avec les ingrédients déjà présents dans son laboratoire. Sans plus tarder, il avait donc quitté son bureau et avait immédiatement commencé à préparer la potion qui servirait à altérer l'instinct d'un oiseau et l'obligerait à se rendre à Poudlard, avec bien sûr la lettre adressée à Dumbledore que le sorcier aurait préalablement attaché à sa patte.

Cependant, à peine avait-il ajouté un brin de sisymbre à sa mixture composé de nectar de Tentacula, d'hémolymphe de papillon et d'épines de rosier des quatre saisons que la potion avait mal tourné et avait presque explosé à la figure du sorcier.

Bien sûr, cela faisait partie du métier et l'espion n'était pas pour autant découragé. Après avoir nettoyé d'un coup de baguette, il s'était tout de suite remis au travail, changeant parfois le temps de cuisson, le nombre d'épines de rose, la quantité de nectar et d'hémolymphe ou tout simplement le nombre de fois qu'il devait mélanger après chaque ingrédient ajouté.

Malheureusement, à chaque nouvelle tentative, la potion explosait, prenait une consistance poisseuse ou gluante et était perdue après seulement quelques minutes de préparation.

Ainsi, le maître des potions, qui était pourtant réputé pour avoir un contrôle sur lui-même presque parfait, perdait lentement patience. Pour réaliser une potion stable, il lui faudrait encore un ou deux jours, voire plus, cependant l'espion n'avait pas un tel luxe. Après l'épisode du jour précédent, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il était allé dans la chambre du Survivant et avait constaté l'état du garçon, le maître des potions avait enfin réalisé à quel point la vie, ou du moins la santé physique – et mentale – du Survivant dépendait de lui.

Ainsi, il devait trouver au plus vite un moyen de contacter Dumbledore et de l'informer de la situation. Il se doutait que le vieux sorcier avait sûrement réuni l'Ordre et était actuellement à la recherche du garçon, peut-être même ne tarderait-il pas à trouver l'endroit où le Survivant était prisonnier. Car après tout, l'endroit était plutôt remarquable…

Mais l'espion, qui était certain que l'Ordre arriverait tôt ou tard jusqu'ici, devait à tout prix empêcher cela. L'endroit était beaucoup trop dangereux ; le manoir était infesté de Mangemorts qui venaient et s'en allaient de façon assez aléatoire, sans parler de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres… alors, si par malheur quelques membres de l'Ordre parvenaient jusqu'ici, ils seraient à la merci des mages noirs et l'espion ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Le manoir n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul lieu à être constamment surveillé par les Mangemorts. Le village de Little Hangleton par exemple, situé juste en bas de la colline, était également sous haute surveillance ainsi que la petite ville de Great Hangleton. Cela, il l'avait entendu de Nott et de Carrow, qui discutaient chaque soir dans le petit salon de l'aile droite du manoir.

D'après leurs dires, cinq Mangemorts se relayaient tous les jours pour surveiller le village ainsi que la ville, le manoir étant déjà protégé par d'innombrables sortilèges. Parmi eux, il y avait évidemment Nott et Amycus Carrow, sûrement Avery, Alecto Carrow et peut-être Pettigrew ou bien Alexandre – dont l'espion ne connaissait toujours pas son nom de famille.

Il devait donc en informer Dumbledore avant que des membres de l'Ordre ne viennent jusqu'ici.

D'un coup de baguette, le sorcier vida le chaudron de sa mixture ratée et rangea le laboratoire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge romaine située en face de la grande table de travail. Il était bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi.

N'ayant pas de nouvelles du Survivant depuis qu'il était allé le voir le jour précédent, l'espion se demandait comment allait le garçon. La veille, il avait redonné à l'elfe de maison des potions antidouleurs et nutritives puis lui avait ordonné de convaincre le garçon de les boire. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe était revenu et lui avait rapporté qu'il les avait bues.

Le plus important était que le garçon conserve assez de force pour protéger son esprit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car s'il y avait accès, il pouvait aisément fouiller dans la mémoire du garçon et découvrir que son maître des potions était un traître.

Finalement, l'espion se demandait s'il avait bien fait de dire au Survivant que Dumbledore le cherchait…

Soudain, un bruit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien chassa ses pensées obscures.

Soupirant, le maître des potions se rendit dans la serre où des oiseaux devaient encore être bloqués. Peut-être devait-il en tuer un ou deux, en signe d'exemple.

Rapidement, il arriva dans la grande pièce lumineuse, évita les Tentaculas qui avaient l'air remontées contre lui, le Saule Cogneur qui balançait un peu trop ses branches et chassa les oiseaux d'un vif coup de baguette.

Jugeant la température, il ferma ensuite les grandes fenêtres de la serre et reprit le petit chemin recouvert de plantes. Lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois au manoir, il avait fait une chaleur étouffante, digne d'un été dans le sud. Ce n'était cependant plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il faisait certes encore chaud en début d'après-midi mais beaucoup moins qu'il y avait une dizaine de jours. L'automne était proche, et la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard l'était d'avantage.

Soudain, alors que l'espion évitait les branches d'une pousse de Filet du Diable, il remarqua une plume blanche qui tombait lentement vers lui. Il l'attrapa au passage et la détailla, agacé, puis promena son regard sur la serre afin de trouver à quel oiseau encore elle appartenait.

Il leva la tête, regarda au plafond où certains plantes grimpantes avaient élu domicile, et ne trouvant rien, inspecta les branches du saule cogneur, qui était tout à coup devenu plus calme.

Alors, cachée entre deux branches, il vit une petite chouette grise et frêle qui l'observait de ses yeux vitreux. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir des oiseaux de ce genre par ici, sortit sa baguette et l'attira d'un informulé vers lui. L'animal poussa alors des cris stridents et perdit d'autres plumes, qui tombèrent lentement parmi la jungle de la serre et furent, pour la plupart, immédiatement déchiquetées par les Tentaculas.

Enfin, la chouette, après avoir donné quelques coups de bec sur la main du sorcier et s'être posée sur son bras – non sans pénétrer la chair de ses griffes, se calma et autorisa le sorcier à l'inspecter.

L'animal était blessé à plusieurs endroits, semblait épuisé, et son plumage était recouvert de boue et autre saletés en tout genre.

Soudain, le sorcier, qui réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu cette chouette quelque part – mais en meilleur état, se dirigea presque en courant vers son laboratoire et entreprit de soigner la chouette et de nettoyer ses plumes, à l'origine blanches comme neige.

Car l'animal, qui avait certainement fait un très long trajet avant d'atterrir ici n'était autre que la chouette de Harry Potter.

* * *

À suivre... !

Concernant ce que j'avais dit à propos de la publication, je pense pour l'instant que je vais rester à un chapitre par semaine (en plus les vacances arrivent bientôt donc c'est parfait !). Par contre, le chapitre 9, qui n'a pas encore de nom et montrera le point de vu de Harry, risque de n'arriver que le mercredi 21... il est en effet assez long et je n'ai pas du tout commencé à l'écrire. Mais le point positif, c'est que le chapitre 10 arrivera quatre jours plus tard !

Pour Halloween, j'ai dans l'idée de faire un chapitre spécial (en rapport avec l'histoire bien sûr), ou peut-être juste un passage dédié à l'esprit de la fête... ça me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la fiction et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire ;)

Voilà, je crois que c'est un près tout, on se retrouve donc mercredi 21 octobre pour le chapitre 9 !

À bientôt !


	9. Interlude

**Hello !**

C'est avec fierté que je vous annonce que ce chapitre fait 10,600 mots et quelques (sans mes commentaires bien sûr) ! Le précédent record était de 9800 mots... il est donc battu !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je fais un petit coucou tout spécial à _adenoide_ et _Daidaiiro30_ en review anonyme (car je ne peux jamais les remercier de leurs petits mots par MP) ainsi qu'à _Bichtouille_. Bisous sur vos fesses.

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a pour but de montrer l'abandon progressif des convictions de Harry, la fin est d'ailleurs, je pense, assez explicite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Interlude**

* * *

Le jour suivant à la visite du maître des potions, Harry se réveilla tard dans la matinée.

Malgré ses dires, il avait tout de même bu la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve que son professeur lui avait donné et s'était aussitôt assoupi dans son lit. Grâce à elle, il n'avait donc fait ni rêve ni cauchemar et avait pu profiter d'un sommeil réparateur.

L'esprit encore un peu embué, l'adolescent s'assis, s'étira puis lâcha un soupir de contentement tandis que ses muscles endormis se réveillaient doucement et que quelques os dans son dos craquèrent.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il ignora le léger tremblement de ses mains et après avoir étouffé un bâillement, mit ses lunettes sur son front, se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit.

Puis, il remarqua le plateau de nourriture sur la petite table de la chambre. Le petit déjeuner, sûrement apporté par Sam lorsqu'il dormait encore, était composé d'un bol fumant de lait chocolaté, d'un croissant, d'un verre de jus d'orange et d'une tartine de confiture que Harry attrapa puis mangea tranquillement.

Le matin était sans doute le moment qu'il préférait. Encore légèrement endormi, il ne pensait à rien et savourait simplement son déjeuner, qui se réduirait aujourd'hui à une simple tartine de confiture à la myrtille. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas capable de manger plus.

Une fois sa tartine terminée, il alla prendre les vêtements propres que l'elfe avait laissés sur le fauteuil vert et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit ensuite une longue douche chaude durant laquelle il pensa au jour précédent et plus particulièrement à la visite de Snape et d'un autre Mangemort dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Les mots de son professeur, qu'il avait pourtant détesté dès son entrée à Poudlard et sur qui tous ses espoirs reposaient maintenant, étaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

 _« Le directeur vous recherche, en ce moment même. Vous devez rester fort. »_

Curieusement, le sorcier s'était montré plutôt prévenant avec lui, c'était presque... de la gentillesse ? Non, plutôt de l'amabilité ? Le Survivant n'arrivait pas bien à le définir, mais une chose était sûre, Snape n'était plus comme avant. Enfin si, mais au lieu de l'insulter, il lui réparait ses lunettes par exemple, ce qui était un changement assez radical… et il était à présent le seul sur qui l'adolescent pouvait se reposer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte d'ici.

Quand il y repensait, Harry trouvait cela plutôt drôle… qui aurait cru un jour que lui, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, commencerait à... apprécier le maître des potions ?

« Non. » pensa-t-il aussitôt. « C'est plutôt de la confiance… peut-être ? »

Oui, l'adolescent avait peut-être un peu confiance en son professeur. En tout cas, plus qu'avant. Enfin peut-être.

« C'est compliqué… » songea-t-il tandis qu'il arrêtait l'eau et commençait à se savonner.

Dans tous les cas, Harry même s'il ne voulait pas forcément devait admettre être soulagé d'avoir Snape comme allié. Il était certes, un peu énervant – même beaucoup, aimait passer ses nerfs sur lui et l'insultait souvent afin de s'amuser mais d'une certaine façon, l'adolescent s'en fichait. Si sympathiser avec Snape lui permettait de rentrer à Poudlard, il le ferait volontiers. Après tout, il avait l'habitude des critiques acerbes de son professeur, il pouvait bien passer outre.

Le Survivant, après s'être rincé, sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Sam lui avait apporté un pull gris, confortable et de demi-saison, un pantalon noir et des sous-vêtements de la même couleur. Il pendit ensuite le linge qu'il avait utilisé pour se sécher ainsi que ses vêtements sales, que l'elfe récupérait le midi.

Puis, l'adolescent sortit de la salle de bain et alla, comme à son habitude, s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda distraitement le village en contrebas, déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment, les collines qui l'entouraient, le ciel bleu…

Il soupira, lasse. Il aurait pu décrire le paysage les yeux fermés tant il le connaissait.

Alors, voulant à tout prix s'occuper afin ne pas penser à… ce dont il ne devait pas penser, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Le jour précédent, il avait en effet passé tout son temps à se remémorer son entrevue avec… le mage noir, s'était rappelé la peur qu'il avait ressentie, la torture que lui avait fait subir le serpent, ponctuée de son rire terrible... et il s'était détesté pour cela. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Sinon, il deviendrait fou.

L'adolescent ouvrit donc un tiroir du bureau, sortit un crayon et le carnet puis se dirigea vers la table. Il poussa le plateau de nourriture et mit à la place ses petites – et maigres – affaires puis entreprit de relire tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans le carnet.

Le Survivant vit d'abord le premier dessin qu'il avait fait, une pâle reproduction du paysage à la fenêtre qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un dessin d'enfant, puis la liste de choses à faire après avoir été sauvé par Dumbledore, ou par Sirius, il ne savait plus exactement. En premier, il devait remercier son sauveur, ce qui était plutôt logique. Ensuite, il devait contacter ses amis, aller chercher ses affaires chez son oncle et sa tante et s'excuser pour ce qui était arrivé à Dudley…

Le dernier point fit grimacer Harry. Heureusement, il avait déjà barré la phrase. Puis il lut la suite.

En quatrième, il devait faire disparaître sa cicatrice sur son bras gauche à l'aide de la magie. « Maintenant, il n'y plus que cette cicatrice-là à faire disparaître… » songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il rajouta donc les trois blessures que Gibbon lui avait faites au bras droit, à la jambe et dans le dos.

La cinquième chose à faire fit sourire l'adolescent. Il devait passer le reste de ses vacances chez les Weasley en attendant la rentrée, tout en serrant Molly dans ses bras en sixième point ainsi que le reste de la famille, puis manger plein de sucreries avec Ron et Hermione en septième et essayer de dormir en huitième.

Seulement les vacances étaient bientôt finies alors… c'était raté.

Les trois dernières choses à faire étaient de retourner à Poudlard, d'oublier son _« séjour chez Voldemort »_ et de réussir ses BUSE. L'avant dernier point n'allait sûrement pas être si facile à réaliser. Il tourna donc la page d'un air irrité.

Le reste du carnet était un résumé de ce qu'il avait fait les premiers jours au manoir, et où le mot _« rien »_ était écrit de façon plus ou moins grosse à chaque bas de page. Il y avait également deux ou trois croquis du paysage – il s'était amélioré ! – et un dessin de sa chouette Hedwige, qui n'était pas moche mais pas très beau non plus…

« Au moins, on devine que c'est une chouette. » pensa-t-il en haussant vaguement les épaules.

D'ailleurs, qu'était devenue Hedwige ? Allait-elle bien, était-elle en sécurité ? Avant qu'il ne sorte, le soir de son enlèvement, l'adolescent avait ouvert la cage de la chouette, lui permettant ainsi d'aller chasser. Peut-être était-elle retournée chez les Dursley, peut-être pas. Elle pouvait normalement se débrouiller toute seule, puisqu'elle savait chasser...

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir. Il espérait que sa chouette allait bien.

Puis, il tourna la page et entreprit de dessiner la grande salle de Poudlard afin de se changer les idées. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être très difficile. Il y avait d'abord quatre longues tables où chaque bannière de maison était accrochée, les grandes fenêtres, le plafond magique, la table des professeurs et enfin le compteur de points, composé de quatre énormes tubes en verre, un pour chaque maison, où coulaient des pierres précieuses de chaque couleur différentes et symbolisant les maisons : l'émeraude pour les Serpentards, le saphir pour les Serdaigles, le rubis pour les Gryffondors et enfin la citrine pour les Poufsouffles.

Harry changea alors d'avis et décida de dessiner le compteur de point. Il n'avait pas de couleur mais tant pis.

Il dessina donc les quatre grands tubes, les remplit de pierres en faisant attention que Gryffondor soit en tête, suivi de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard en dernier, fit le croquis de chaque blason au-dessus des sabliers et dessina de petits motifs sur le mur.

Puis, après avoir fini, il observa son dessin et fut plutôt satisfait du résultat. Certes, c'était facile à faire mais après tout, il n'avait jamais appris à dessiner.

Soudain, le ''pop'' annonçant l'arrivée de Sam se fit entendre.

« Harry Potter est réveillé ! » lança l'elfe de maison d'un air surpris lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent assis à la table. « A-t-il bien dormi ? » dit-il ensuite en s'approchant de la table et en faisant disparaître le plateau de nourriture.

« Heu… oui, merci. » répondit le Survivant, peu habitué à ce que l'elfe lui pose de telles questions.

« Severus Snape a donné à Sam des potions. » dit-il en les tendant à l'adolescent qui s'était levé.

« Merci Sam. »

L'adolescent prit les trois potions ; deux nutritives et une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve – à force, il savait les différencier - et alla les poser sur la table de chevet.

Puis, l'elfe de maison disparut et le Survivant retourna à son dessin.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sur le mur qui servait de fond au croquis et qu'il avait colorié en gris foncé, il restait deux ou trois endroits vides que le sorcier voulut remplir. Il fit donc une sorte de torche avec un petit feu dedans puis un vif d'or qui volait juste à côté. Enfin, puisqu'il restait encore un espace juste à droite des quatre sabliers, il essaya de dessiner une plume qui tombait au sol. Après tout, c'était dans la Grande Salle que les hiboux livraient le courrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait fini. Harry posa son crayon et détailla son dessin d'un air sceptique. Le compteur de point était plutôt bien fait, les blasons également… mais le vif d'or avait les ailes de travers et n'était pas exactement rond, tout comme le feu sur la torche qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il devait être… la plume, quant à elle, était trop droite.

« Bah… ce n'est pas si mal. » dit vaguement le sorcier.

Il se leva ensuite et retourna à la fenêtre, son carnet et son crayon dans la main.

Il devait être plus de midi et Sam ne reviendrait pas avant quatre heures. Sachant que l'adolescent ne mangeait pas le midi, il ne lui apportait donc que des potions nutritives. Toutefois, l'elfe n'avait accepté que de sauter le repas du midi. Pour le reste, il apportait toujours le petit déjeuner et le souper. Des fois même, il demandait directement au Survivant ce qu'il voulait manger et l'apportait quelques minutes plus tard.

Finalement, Harry l'aimait plutôt bien, même s'il était parfois un peu étrange et rapportait tous ses faits et gestes à Gibbon…

Ainsi, durant le reste de l'après-midi, il dessina sur son carnet – car il se l'était maintenant attribué – ce qui lui passait par la tête, comme le dortoir des Gryffondors, le lac devant Poudlard, la maison des Weasley… Son après-midi fut donc plutôt réussie, puisqu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qu'il ne devait pas penser et s'occupa l'esprit assez longtemps pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer.

Puis, peu avant le soir, Gibbon vint dans la chambre et jeta un regard intrigué au garçon, toujours assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, agita comme à son habitude sa baguette à chaque coins de murs et partit sans demander son reste. Harry, lui, l'ignora superbement.

Sam vint ensuite lui apporter le souper, composé d'une part de tarte à la tomate, d'un morceau de pain avec du fromage blanc, d'un verre d'eau et d'une crème au caramel. Le Survivant, qui n'avait pas plus faim que le matin et qui avait bu une potion nutritive dans l'après-midi, toucha à peine à la tarte à la tomate mais mangea tout de même le fromage. Il goûta également la crème au caramel mais fut tout de suite écœuré et n'y toucha plus.

Enfin, après avoir regardé ses nouveaux dessins et ajouté quelques détails, il enfila le même pyjama que Sam lui apportait après avoir débarrassé le souper, but la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent se réveilla peu avant midi et se leva de bonne humeur. Il dormait bien, se sentait plutôt pas mal et avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation majeure : dessiner, ou plutôt s'améliorer en dessin.

Ainsi et tout comme le jour précédent, le sorcier déjeuna un peu, alla prendre une douche en emportant avec lui les vêtements propres que Sam lui avait laissés, pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dessiner de nouveau et alla ensuite s'adosser à la fenêtre avec le carnet et le crayon. La mine de celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs plus très pointue, il l'utilisait donc pour colorier ou dessiner de gros traits et prenait l'autre pour les petits détails. Il avait même trouvé une astuce afin d'effacer les traits de crayons ; il prenait la serviette en papier que Sam mettait toujours avec son repas et la frottait contre la page pour estomper les traits.

La matinée passa donc tranquillement, sans événements inattendus ni désagréables. Cependant, un petit détail qui devint finalement très gros vint perturber le Survivant. Lorsque Sam, aux alentours de midi, vint débarrasser le petit déjeuner et lui apporta les potions de Snape, il ne lui donna que deux potions nutritives. L'adolescent lui demanda alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas de potion de sommeil-sans-rêve et celui-ci lui répondit que _« Severus Snape ne lui en a pas donné. »_

Harry, qui grâce à elles ne faisait aucun mauvais rêve et lui permettait de bien dormir, fut alors un peu paniqué. Comment allait-il faire ce soir, sans sa potion ? Car il était certain que la crainte de faire un cauchemar l'empêcherait de dormir. Il demanda donc bien malgré lui à Snape – par l'intermédiaire de Sam – une nouvelle potion. Puis, l'elfe, quelques minutes après être parti, lui rapporta les paroles exactes de son horripilant professeur :

 _« Cessez de faire le martyr, Potter. »_

Harry, d'abord surpris d'une telle réponse se mit ensuite à maudire le sorcier, qui devait sûrement être fier de son coup.

Irrité, le Survivant alla alors s'asseoir à la fenêtre et passa une bonne demi-heure à insulter mentalement la chauve-souris graisseuse qui lui servait de professeur. Et dire que le jour précédent, il avait pensé que Snape était devenu aimable !

« Quelle bonne blague… » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Même dans cette situation, son professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui... L'adolescent retira donc tout ce qu'il avait pensé le jour précédent. Snape était un abruti, et Harry le détestait.

Puis, alors que le Survivant était assis à la fenêtre et observait avec agacement le paysage, un événement inattendu se produisit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvra, l'adolescent trouva qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Gibbon arrive, il tourna la tête vers le Mangemort et vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci, après avoir refermé la porte, observa en détail la chambre comme s'il était fasciné par celle-ci, tandis que le Survivant pensait avec horreur qu'il venait peut-être le chercher afin d'aller voir Voldemort. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait prévenu ! Et Sam ne lui avait pas apporté de chaussures…

Le Survivant se leva alors, raide, et demanda immédiatement au Mangemort :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme qui sembla finalement remarquer la présence de l'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, et il le regarda avec tellement d'intensité que le Survivant en fut mal à l'aise.

Puis, il s'avança vers lui tout en le fixant toujours et une fois à sa hauteur, tendit sa main vers l'adolescent.

« Je m'appelle Alexandre. Enchanté. » dit-il tranquillement.

Le Mangemort était assez jeune, avait les cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets blonds, était plutôt fin et avait une taille moyenne - mais toujours plus grande que Harry. Le Survivant, peu sûr, lui serra alors la main d'un air méfiant et répondit maladroitement :

« Heu… Harry Potter. »

« Oh, je sais qui vous êtes. » rétorqua le Mangemort en retirant sa main.

L'homme, maintenant beaucoup plus proche de l'adolescent et dont les yeux bleus nuits le fixaient toujours, semblait attendre une réponse.

« Ah… » répondit Harry après un petit silence gênant.

Il détailla ensuite le mage noir, qui était à présent devant la bibliothèque. Il portait des robes noires – comme c'était étonnant venant d'un Mangemort, avait rangé sa baguette et observait les rayons vides de la bibliothèque puis le fauteuil, juste derrière lui, où traînait une chemise blanche. L'adolescent remarqua alors que ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et qu'une moustache, ainsi qu'une barbe de quelques jours, parsemait le bas de ses joues et son menton.

Le Survivant se rappela alors l'avoir déjà vu lorsque Snape était venu lui rendre visite il y a deux jours. Il était cependant vite partit et n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Et… que faites-vous ici ? » lança l'adolescent d'une voix incertaine, toujours devant la fenêtre.

« Je viens sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répondit-il simplement en allant vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, le Survivant se crispa.

« Mais… personne… personne ne m'a dit que je devais le voir ! » dit-il d'un air affolé.

« C'est parce que vous n'allez pas le voir. » déclara le Mangemort après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

Il revint ensuite vers l'adolescent qui suivait ses déplacements d'un air hébété et continua calmement :

« Je viens vous faire part de sa proposition. »

Harry grimaça alors. Voldemort ne lâcherait-il jamais l'affaire ? Ne comprenait-il pas que l'adolescent ne rejoindrait jamais son camp ?...

« J'ai déjà… » commença-t-il lentement tandis qu'il essayait de trouver ses mots. « J'ai déjà refusé sa... proposition. »

En fait, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Et le mot ''proposition'' était très mal choisi, le terme exact serait plutôt que Voldemort l'avait ''obligé''...

L'adolescent, qui se rappela soudain le visage courroucé du serpent ainsi que ses yeux rouges, froids et terribles, serra les poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à… ce qu'il ne devait pas penser.

« Je crois que l'on ne parle pas de la même chose. » dit le Mangemort d'un air sérieux.

... cela changeait tout.

« Ah... » lâcha l'adolescent après un petit silence. « Et… quelle est sa proposition ? »

Sérieusement, qu'avait donc encore inventé Voldemort ?

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait que vous continuiez votre apprentissage en tant que sorcier. » répondit tranquillement le mage noir.

À ces mots, le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Son apprentissage ?...

« La rentrée approche et mon maître trouve important que vous profitiez d'un enseignement. » précisa-t-il.

L'adolescent fut alors surpris. Et encore, le mot était faible… car il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que Voldemort songerait à sa scolarité. En fait, il s'empêchait tout court de penser au mage noir. Mais, sérieusement, était-il sérieux ?

Il détailla le Mangemort, qui l'observait lui aussi, et se mit à réfléchir à ses paroles. Voldemort voulait qu'il continue son apprentissage ? C'était absurde... voire complètement loufoque. Et quel serait son but en faisait une telle chose ? Voulait-il l'amadouer ? Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si insensible et se préoccupait de lui ?

À cette pensée, le Survivant manqua de frisonner. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que le mage noir se préoccupe de lui. En fait, s'il pouvait même l'ignorer, cela l'arrangerait d'avantage. Et puis, que comptait-il lui apprendre exactement ? Comment tuer une personne sans défense de quarante façons différentes ? Comment mépriser l'humanité entière sauf les Sang-Pur ? Utiliser la magie noire afin de réduire le monde en esclavage en dix leçons ? Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir apprendre ce genre de choses…

Et bien sûr, la question la plus importante était : qui serait son ''professeur'' ? Pas Voldemort tout de même… ? L'adolescent fut alors partagé entre deux émotions. Devait-il en rire ? Ou devait-il avoir peur ?...

« J'assurerai moi-même votre apprentissage. » lança le mage noir d'un ton presque ironique.

« Comment savez-vous… ? » demanda aussitôt l'adolescent, surpris.

« C'était écrit sur votre visage. » répondit simplement le Mangemort comme si c'était évident.

L'adolescent fut tenté de toucher son front mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde, comprenant que l'homme plaisantait. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange… Harry n'avait jamais vu de Mangemort qui plaisantait. Il passa en revue les mage noirs qu'il connaissait ; Gibbon, Nott, Avery, Pettigrew, la femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt dont il avait oublié le nom, sans oublier Lucius Malfoy… Snape…

Non, il ne connaissait définitivement aucun Mangemort capable de plaisanter.

Il regarda donc à nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait face et pensa : « Un Mangemort qui a l'air aimable... ça existe ? »

Mais il se ravisa aussitôt. S'il était du côté de Voldemort, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. L'adolescent devait donc se méfier de lui, comme tous les autres mages noirs. Et d'ailleurs que comptait-il lui enseigner, puisqu'il était apparemment chargé de son ''apprentissage'' ?

« En quoi consisterait votre… enseignement ? » demanda alors Harry d'un air méfiant.

« De la culture générale, de l'histoire, de la théorie, ce genre de choses. » répondit tranquillement le Mangemort.

« Et je peux refuser ? » s'enquit l'adolescent, dubitatif.

« Vous avez le choix. » déclara Alexandre. « Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sans doute très contrarié si vous refusez. » ajouta-t-il.

« Comme c'est étonnant. » pensa le Survivant. Finalement, les ''propositions'' de Voldemort n'en était jamais vraiment puisque l'adolescent était obligé de se plier à sa volonté, au risque sinon de subir la colère du mage noir.

« Il serait peut-être sage d'accepter... » suggéra le mage noir.

Bien sûr, si Harry avait vraiment eu le choix, il aurait déjà refusé. Il se doutait que Voldemort ne voulait pas simplement lui apprendre l'histoire du monde magique par soucis qu'il continue son ''apprentissage en tant que sorcier''. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose caché derrière cette ''proposition'', l'adolescent en était convaincu. Restait à savoir quoi…

« Et vous auriez la possibilité d'aller dehors. » lança Alexandre.

À ces mots, le Survivant sortit de ses pensées.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça le mage noir. « L'enseignement de la magie passe également par la pratique. »

Harry devint tout à coup plus intéressé. Cela faisait treize jours qu'il était enfermé, et il commençait un peu à en avoir marre. La possibilité de sortir n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère… d'autant plus que sortir du manoir était déjà une grande étape pour s'enfuir…

« Mais… quel genre de sorts m'apprendrez-vous ? » s'enquit-il.

« Des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. » répondit patiemment le mage noir.

Certes, c'était tentant... très tentant même.

L'adolescent aurait la possibilité de sortir de sa chambre, de se faire entraîner au combat et pourrait même, peut-être, s'enfuir du manoir. Bien sûr, il fallait pour cela qu'il gagne la confiance du Mangemort, ou du moins qu'il lui montre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'enfuir… et quand l'occasion se présenterait enfin, l'adolescent pourrait utiliser sa magie et attaquer s'il le fallait, car qui disait sortilège disait baguette magique !

Alors, l'adolescent après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes se décida. Après tout, l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas et il n'avait pas très envie de contrarier Voldemort. Mais plus que tout le reste, il était très curieux de savoir ce que le mage noir pouvait lui apprendre, notamment avec les sortilèges de défenses et d'attaque. Et puis, il allait peut-être enfin récupérer sa baguette !

« D'accord. » dit-il alors. « J'accepte. »

Le mage noir hocha la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à sa réponse.

« Je viendrai toutes les après-midi ici. » expliqua-t-il. « Si le temps le permet, nous irons dehors une fois sur deux. Le reste du temps, je vous enseignerai de l'histoire et de la théorie. »

Le Survivant acquiesça.

« Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons donc d'un cours sur l'histoire de la magie. » continua le mage noir en se dirigeant vers les bibliothèques.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître quelques livres sur les rayons du milieu. Harry vint alors voir et les compta au nombre de six. De par leurs reliures usées, ils semblaient assez vieux et étaient plutôt épais.

« On commence aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Survivant d'une voix où perçait sa curiosité.

L'histoire n'étaient pas franchement ce qu'il préférait, c'était sans doute l'une des matières qu'il détestait le plus avec les potions et la divination mais tout cela l'intriguait.

« Bien sûr. » répondit tranquillement le Mangemort tandis qu'il visait à présent le bureau de sa baguette magique.

En quelques secondes, des parchemins neufs ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier apparurent, ainsi qu'un épais manuel d'histoire poussiéreux que le mage noir nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Harry, qui s'ennuyait profondément depuis son arrivée au manoir, la perspective d'une nouvelle occupation l'enchantait. Même si ce n'était finalement que des cours d'histoire.

Le mage noir dit ensuite au Survivant d'aller s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement et lui demanda de l'appeler par son prénom : Alexandre.

« De toute façon, vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom de famille. » lui rappela alors l'adolescent en fixant le Mangemort qui était à présent devant le bureau.

« C'est vrai… » dit-il aussitôt. « Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître. » ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. En effet, il s'en fichait un peu.

« Tout ce que je vous dirai doit être écrit. » lança ensuite Alexandre. « Vous apprendrez ensuite votre cours pour la prochaine fois et je vous poserai quelques questions dessus. Est-ce clair ? »

L'adolescent hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, mais cette-fois ci avec moins d'aplomb. Il n'aimait pas réviser et encore moins être interroger sur ce qu'il était censé avoir appris… tant pis, il essaierait au moins de relire. Et puis, il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre avec le mage noir. L'homme ne paraissait pas très sévère, mais l'adolescent savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Il espérait au moins que le cours du mage noir serait plus passionnant que le professeur Binns…

Le Mangemort, muni du manuel qu'il venait de prendre sur le bureau l'ouvrit et commença alors :

« Chapitre 1 : Les oracles au service de la magie. »

Harry, un peu désorienté, attrapa sa plume et écrit le titre au-dessus d'un parchemin. Tout allait un peu vite pour lui. Des tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, et il n'aurait sans doute aucune réponse avant un bon moment, la plus grande étant : quel était le but de Voldemort en faisant cela ?...

Alexandre attendit donc qu'il finisse de noter puis continua :

« Je vais d'abord faire une courte introduction pour rappeler ce dont vous devriez déjà connaître. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Survivant.

L'adolescent traça sur son parchemin le mot « Introduction » tandis que le mage noir lisait ce qui était écrit sur le vieux manuel d'histoire.

« Parlons d'abord de la Grèce antique. Les siècles obscures et l'époque archaïque ne nous intéressant guère, nous allons directement sauter à l'époque classique. » précisa-t-il.

« Heu… d'accord. » répondit simplement l'adolescent, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que les siècles obscures ainsi que les époques archaïques et classiques étaient.

« Cette période commence aux environ de 500 avant Jésus-Christ et se termine cent dix-sept ans plus tard, en 323. » énonça-t-il tranquillement. « Notez. » dit-il à l'adolescent qui le regardait d'un air perplexe mais qui obtempéra tout de même. « Etes-vous déjà allé en Grèce ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non... » répondit le concerné en relevant la tête.

« C'est bien dommage c'est un pays formidable. » dit simplement Alexandre d'un air distrait. « Nous allons donc parler d'une figure majeure de cette époque que vous connaissez sûrement. C'est un grand philosophe, né en Alopèce et mort à Athènes. » déclara-t-il ensuite. « Les dates de sa naissance et de sa mort ne sont pas importantes. » précisa-t-il. « Pouvez-vous me dire de qui je parle ? » demanda le mage noir après que l'adolescent eut écrit ce qu'il avait dit.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Alexandre. « Drôle d'enseignement que vous avez eu jusque-là pour ne pas connaître Socrate… »

Il fallait dire que l'adolescent, plus qu'ennuyée par son professeur d'histoire de la magie, n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine d'écouter ce qu'il disait. En fait, la voix monotone du fantôme lui donnait plutôt envie de dormir… ou d'aller sauter dans le lac, tout dépendait de son humeur.

« J'ose espérer que vous connaissez au moins la célèbre magicienne qui a prédit que Socrate serait le plus sage des hommes ? » s'enquit le mage noir d'un ton dubitatif.

Le Survivant secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Si je vous parle de l'Oracle de Delphes, cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… » répondit doucement Harry.

« Tâchez donc de prendre en note ce que je vais vous dire. » dit-il alors d'un air patient. « L'Oracle de Delphes, comme son nom l'indique, prédisait l'avenir et savait presque tout du monde qui l'entourait. C'est l'une des plus puissantes et plus anciennes sorcière que le monde magique ait connu. »

L'adolescent espérait qu'il ne parlerait pas de divination, les cours de Sybille Trelawney étaient largement suffisants…

« Son sanctuaire a été, selon la légende, fondé par le dieu Apollon lui-même. » continua-t-il tandis que Harry notait ce qu'il disait. « En plus d'être l'une des plus anciennes sorcière du monde, elle est également la plus ancienne à avoir pratiqué l'art de la divination. »

« Raté… » pensa Harry d'un air ennuyé.

Cependant, à mesure que le mage noir parlait, l'adolescent retira petit à petit ses préjugés sur la divination et apprit des tas de choses intéressantes sur l'Oracle de Delphes, sur l'influence qu'elle avait eue sur Socrate et sur son don de voyance. Le mage noir répondit d'ailleurs à la question que le Survivant s'était toujours posé : n'y avait-il que des voyantes ou existait-il également des hommes pourvus de ce don ? Ce à quoi le Mangemort avait répondu que les voyants de sexes masculins, du moins humains, étaient très rares et n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités que les femmes.

En effet, les voyantes, la plupart du temps, décrivaient l'avenir à l'aide de boules de cristal, de feuilles de thés ou d'ossements et usaient de leur art avec précision et de façon assez ponctuelle, au contraire des voyants, qui n'utilisaient que très rarement d'instruments et se contentaient de prédire l'avenir en observant le monde qui les entourait. En général, un homme ne prédisait pas avec tant de précision qu'une femme le faisait, il n'était d'ailleurs pas capable de faire des prophéties.

Toutefois, un voyant avait plus de facilité à prévoir l'avenir et ne se trompait presque jamais. Il était également plus enclin à prédire dans un lointain futur, comme Alexandre l'avait justement dit en parlant d'un oracle indien qui avait un jour prédit que l'homme marcherait sur la lune ce qui, à l'époque de la colonisation européenne, lui avait valu d'être banni de sa tribu tant ses dires étaient absurdes. De même, un voyant pouvait, en se servant de ses observations du présent, être plus enclin à comprendre certaines prédictions et donc par extension le futur.

Puis, après cette petite explication, Harry avait pu apprendre que l'art de la divination était une branche majeure dans l'histoire de la magie et qu'elle avait permis de faire considérablement avancer le monde magique, tant par les figures emblématique qu'elle avait vu naître, mais aussi par les nombreuses prédictions qu'elle avait faite et qui s'étaient, pour la plupart, toutes avérées vraies.

Alors, sans même que l'adolescent s'en aperçoive, les deux heures passèrent et le cours se termina.

« Nous parlerons prochainement de l'Egypte ancienne et de la magie que pratiquaient les pharaons. » conclu finalement le Mangemort, qui était à présent à la fenêtre et observait vaguement le paysage. « Avez-vous des questions ? » s'enquit-il ensuite en regardant le Survivant.

« Non. » répondit celui-ci.

« Bien. J'aimerais, pour la prochaine fois que vous lisiez les trois premiers chapitres de ce livre. »

À l'aide de la magie, il fit décoller l'un des gros bouquins de la bibliothèque et le montra au Survivant. Sur la couverture rouge et usée, il était écrit : _« Les fondements de la magie, volume 1er »._

L'adolescent acquiesça alors d'un air ennuyé – il n'aimait vraiment pas lire, surtout des livres aussi vieux et épais, puis le Mangemort lui annonça qu'il reviendrait demain à la même heure et il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, laissant l'adolescent à nouveau seul.

« C'était… inattendu. » pensa-t-il vaguement tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

Par automatisme, il se leva ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air perdu. En effet, tandis que le Mangemort parlait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de pouvoir réfléchir à ce que signifiaient les propos du mage noir et il était assez… déconcerté.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en effet pouvoir profiter d'un enseignement ici, et encore moins parce que Voldemort le voulait… mais le plus curieux était sans doute le cours en lui-même. Harry s'était en effet attendu à ce que les propos du mage noir débordent de dégoût pour les Moldus et pour tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-Pur mais à la place, le Mangemort n'avait fait que de les évoquer vaguement, sans discours débordant de haine ni de propagande à l'intention du Survivant.

Ainsi, et comme d'habitude, Harry ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Voldemort.

Si ces petites ''leçons'' ne servaient pas à l'embrigader dans son idéologie de Sang-Pur dominant le monde, à quoi servaient-elles ? Car après tout, il savait bien que Voldemort n'abandonnerait pas ainsi, l'adolescent avait refusé de le rejoindre, même lorsqu'il l'avait…

Harry, qui regardait le paysage frémit soudain à cette pensée.

« Non. » se dit-il . « Je ne dois pas y penser. »

… disons fortement incité. Alors, peut-être Voldemort avait-il une autre idée en tête, même si Harry ne savait pas encore laquelle.

« Ce stupide serpent… » pensa-t-il d'un air crispé. « Peu importe ce qu'il fera, je ne céderais pas. »

Cependant, malgré sa grande détermination, son obstination tenace de Gryffondor et son entêtement farouche, ses mains, cachées dans les poches de ses pantalons, tremblaient légerement.

Et il se haïssait pour cela.

Le soir, lorsque Sam arriva pour le dîner, il lui demanda s'il avait faim et ce qu'il désirait manger. L'adolescent, par réflexe, voulut d'abord répondre qu'il n'avait pas faim mais curieusement, c'était le contraire. Il n'était pas non plus affamé, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait tout de même un petit creux. Il demanda donc à l'elfe de maison quelques chose de simple, comme des pâtes ou du riz mais avec un peu de fromage blanc et du pain. Sam, enchanté, disparut donc quelques minutes et revint avec un plateau de nourriture, composé d'une grande assiette de pâtes à la sauce tomate avec une petite saucisse, deux grosse tartines de pain à manger avec du fromage, un verre d'eau et une part de tarte à la mélasse, sa préférée.

Comment l'elfe le savait-il d'ailleurs ? C'était une très bonne question.

Puis, dans la soirée, après que Sam soit venu débarrasser le repas à moitié terminé, l'adolescent décida de reprendre son carnet. Il alla donc le chercher dans les tiroirs désormais remplis de parchemins neufs, jeta un bref coup d'œil à ceux qu'il avait utilisé dans l'après-midi en se disant qu'il les relirait demain matin puis alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre.

Il feuilleta un à un ses dessins, souriant parfois devant ceux qu'il trouvait mal fait et se disant devant d'autre que ce n'était finalement ''pas si mal'' puis prit son crayon et se mit à dessiner la salle de cours de divination, sans trop savoir comment l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Enfin, environ une heure plus tard, il se mit à bailler et décida d'aller se coucher.

Il attrapa sur le petit fauteuil de la chambre la chemise et le pantalon bleus ciel qui lui servaient de pyjama, l'enfila et se de dirigea vers le lit.

Soudain, lorsqu'il voulut boire la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve qui lui servait à ne faire aucun cauchemar et ce depuis deux jours, il se souvint que Sam ne lui en avait pas donné grâce – et à cause – de la chauve-souris graisseuse qui lui servait de professeur.

Harry lâcha alors un profond soupir de frustration, son animosité envers Snape se réveillant tout à coup, puis alla se coucher en pensant à sa journée. Celle-ci, au contraire des nombreuses qu'il avait passées ici avait été plutôt mal… elle avait en effet passé à une vitesse folle, et l'adolescent n'avait presque pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour s'occuper après que le Mangemort soit parti. Il avait tenté de réfléchir à ce que ses cours signifiaient, son attitude également… en vain bien sûr.

Car le mage noir était plutôt… spécial. Pour le définir, Harry dirait qu'il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée de ce qu'il se faisait d'un Mangemort, il était assez jeune, pas vraiment costaud ni agressif, avait un certain sens de l'humour… il en était presque banal. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait fait quelques pauses afin de laisser le temps à l'adolescent d'écrire ce qu'il disait, Harry avait remarqué que le Mangemort le fixait d'une façon plutôt insistante… c'était d'ailleurs très bizarre, et cela mettait mal à l'aise le Survivant.

Peut-être l'homme était-il un peu fêlé, ce qui expliquerait sa volonté de servir Voldemort.

Puis, après s'être retourné une dizaine de fois dans son lit, l'adolescent qui avait un peu peur de s'endormir décida finalement que même s'il n'avait pas pris de potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ferait automatiquement un cauchemar… sa plus grande crainte était de revoir à nouveau le visage de Voldemort lorsqu'il l'avait… fortement incité à le rejoindre, mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas pensé de toute la journée, peut-être y échapperait-il.

Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent s'endormit peu après, juste après avoir pensé qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar.

Et soudain, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait quitté sa chambre et se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce sombre et froide, seulement éclairée d'un grand chandelier. Ses doigts osseux tapaient doucement sur l'accoudoir du trône où il était assis, tandis que son serpent ondulait silencieusement dans la pièce et sifflait de temps à autre pour parler à son maître.

Il sut alors tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des ombres dansaient à chaque coin de la pièce et les contours de la scène semblaient étrangement flous.

« _Faim… »_

 _« Patience… ton appétit sera bientôt satisfait, Nagini. »_

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, son impatience montant crescendo avec la faim de son serpent, puis dirigea soudainement son regard vers les grandes portes de la pièce qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Un homme dont le visage était caché par une tête de mort s'avança vers lui et s'inclina avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous en avons trouvé une. » dit le Mangemort.

Le visage de son maître fut alors déformé par un sourire cruel et Nagini siffla de contentement. Il se leva ensuite et traversa la pièce, ses longues capes noires traînant dans son sillage et son serpent rampant derrière lui. Il quitta la pièce puis traversa le long couloir sombre avant d'arriver aux grands escaliers en bois noir qu'il descendit lentement, tandis que son serpent était monté sur la rampe et ondulait à la même vitesse que son maître. Il lui semblait que les marches bougeaient toutes seules, et que les murs du manoir ondulaient.

La grande maison était d'ailleurs plongée dans le silence. La pénombre était partout, et elle paraissait grignoter toute source de lumière. Pas un son n'était perceptible et le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tandis qu'il arrivait enfin au pied des escaliers et se dirigeait vers un autre couloir. Le parquet, pourtant usé et vieux ne grinça pas sous ses pas et les tableaux accrochés au mur, normalement animés, semblaient soudainement s'être figés.

Il arriva ensuite devant une vieille porte puis un petit escalier faiblement éclairé par des torches murales. Tout en passant sa main osseuse sur le mur en pierre, il descendit lentement les marches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la pénombre, puis arriva finalement dans la grande cave voûtée. Il y faisait froid, il y avait peu de lumière et les flammes des petites torches projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs en pierre grise. Au fond, on pouvait voir des débris de verres à côté de vieilles étagères remplies de bouteilles vides.

La cave était large et peu longue, deux énormes piliers soutenaient le haut plafond et entre ceux-ci, sur une petite chaise en bois se trouvait une femme silencieuse, les mains liées dans le dos, la tête basse. Elle portait un pantalon bleu qui laissait voir une coupure profonde à un de ses genoux, une chemise blanche tachée d'un liquide carmin et une cape grise criblée de trou. Sa longue chevelure brune cachait son visage et du sang semblait couler de sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle était rauque et irrégulier, son corps tremblait et dans son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses poings serrés et entaillaient la chair.

Sa peur était perceptible dans toute l'atmosphère et étrangement, il aimait beaucoup cela. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à la femme, son serpent rampant à ses côtés.

« Bienvenue chez moi. » commença-t-il, sa voix calme et tranquille se répercutant sur les murs de la grande cave.

La femme garda la tête basse et répondit tout bas, presque dans un murmure :

« Je ne vous dirai rien. »

Nagini siffla, contrarié.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » énonça-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'avantage de la sorcière, ses longues capes traînant sur le sol dur et froid de la cave.

« Je ne suis là que pour te poser quelques petites questions… » dit-il en passant à côté d'elle de sa démarche lente et assurée.

Ses poings se serrèrent d'avantage et elle garda le silence.

Il s'arrêta, dos à elle, puis énonça d'une voix presque monotone :

« Membre de l'Ordre depuis peu, fille unique, issue d'une modeste famille de Sang-Pur. Quel dommage… cela ne te serait jamais arrivé, si tu avais rejoint le camp de Lord Voldemort. »

Il la vit lentement relever la tête et fixer un point invisible sur le mur, juste en face d'elle.

« Plutôt mourir. » répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

« Ils disent tous cela… » railla-t-il tandis qu'il repassait à côté d'elle et que son serpent sifflait à nouveau.

Il alla ensuite se poster devant elle et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus et fiers de la sorcière. Son corps ne tremblait plus et elle arborait une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Cependant, sous ses aspects déterminés, il savait qu'elle avait peur. Il le sentait, et cela en était presque jouissif.

« Où se trouve la petite cachette de l'Ordre ? »

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle détourna le regard.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il lentement.

Nagini, qui venait d'avaler un gros rat traînant au fond de la cave, revint vers la prisonnière, s'approcha de ses pieds et fit frémir la sorcière en effleurant ses jambes.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais… » déclara son tortionnaire d'un ton mielleux.

« Je ne vous dirai rien. » répéta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Il sourit.

« Tu changeras vite d'avis. » dit-il simplement en sortant sa baguette puis en la dirigeant vers la sorcière qui affichait toujours un air déterminé. « _Endoloris._ »

La femme hurla et son corps fut brusquement prit de convulsion. Elle martela le sol de ses pieds et se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise du sortilège, cria de douleur pendant de longue seconde et se débattit furieusement afin de se libérer de ses liens, tandis que son agonie sonnait comme une douce musique aux oreilles de son bourreau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il baissa finalement sa baguette et lança aussitôt, ne laissant aucun répit à la sorcière :

« _Dis-moi._ »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la pauvre femme et il se retrouva soudainement dans une petite ruelle pavée, grise et aux maisons toutes identiques. Il pleuvait et la femme se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers une nouvelle rue.

Cependant, à peine quelques secondes après être entré dans son esprit, le décor changea, et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans un champ de fleur. La sorcière marchait tranquillement dans l'herbe et observait le soleil qui se couchait.

« Très bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumencie… » dit-il après être revenu dans la cave, tandis que la femme luttait pour reprendre son souffle. « Mais pas assez pour lutter contre moi. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant. « _Legilimens._ »

Il pénétra une nouvelle fois l'esprit de la sorcière et se retrouva cette fois-ci devant une petite maison au bord de la plage, sur une petite falaise, faite de briques et de pierres. Les vagues martelaient les rochers et le vent faisait décoller des grains de sable. La sorcière se trouvait à quelque pas et avançait difficilement, ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant dans son dos.

« Tu mens… » siffla-t-il alors en quittant l'esprit de la femme, qui était devenue plus pâle.

Sa respiration était rauque, son corps tremblait, et ses yeux fixaient à nouveau le sol.

« Tu es douée… mais tu mens. »

La sorcière lâcha alors un petit rire étranglé et releva faiblement la tête pour fixer son tortionnaire.

« Je vous l'avais… dit. » annonça-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées. « Je ne vous… dirai rien. »

Nagini, qui s'était tenue tranquille jusque-là, siffla et enroula son corps autour des pieds de la chaise où la sorcière était assise.

« La Cracmolle a dit la même chose. » répondit-il d'une voix féroce. « Pourtant, entre ses gémissements misérable, elle m'a révélé de nombreux secrets. »

D'un geste vif de la main, il força la sorcière à le regarder dans les yeux, sa emprise invisible enserrant le menton de la sorcière qui haleta de surprise.

« Mais Dumbledore ne lui disait pas tout, elle n'était pas importante. » continua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui-ci de sa prisonnière, qui luttait pour se défaire de son emprise. « Toi, tu l'es… »

Il se pencha vers elle et prononça d'une voix inquisitrice :

« _Dis-moi !_ »

La sorcière ferma brusquement les yeux, semblant lutter contre deux pensées dans son esprit, se mordit la lèvre à sang et serra plus fort les poings. Cependant, malgré le tremblement de ses lèvres, aucun son ne la trahit et elle garda résolument le silence.

« Ta volonté est forte… » déclara son tortionnaire. « Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »

Il leva lentement sa baguette et prononça une nouvelle fois :

« _Endoloris._ »

La sorcière hurla à nouveau de douleur, son dos s'arqua et sa tête se rejeta brusquement en arrière tandis que son cri d'agonie résonnait contre les murs de la cave.

« _Endoloris !_ » lança-t-il une nouvelle fois, alors que la femme tremblait de tout son corps.

Il ne lui laissa aucun répit et se délecta de sa souffrance, observant avec un sourire sadique le corps prit de convulsion de la sorcière.

Puis, une fois que le sortilège cessa, il plongea à nouveau dans l'esprit brumeux de sa prisonnière et fouilla rapidement les souvenirs qui défilaient devant lui. Il tomba finalement devant la même route pavée qu'il avait vu, marcha avec la sorcière et arriva devant une rangée de maisons en briques grises, toutes identiques et décrépies.

Cependant, la vision fut vite remplacée par une autre et il se retrouva à nouveau dans un grand champ de coquelicot, sous le soleil brûlant de l'été. La sorcière était couchée dans l'herbe et observait le ciel dépourvu de tout nuage.

Sifflant de fureur, il se retira brusquement, arrachant au passage un gémissement de douleur à sa prisonnière puis relâcha son emprise. La sorcière tenta alors de reprendre son souffle tandis que son corps tremblait de partout et que ses yeux semblaient vitreux.

« Nott. » lâcha-t-il à l'intention de son Mangemort qui l'avait suivi après l'avoir prévenu de l'arrivée de la sorcière au manoir et qui attendait patiemment devant les escaliers.

Celui-ci s'avança, humble, et son maître lui ordonna :

« Va chercher Severus. »

Le Mangemort s'inclina et remonta aussitôt les marches d'escalier afin d'aller chercher le maître des potions.

Puis, alors que la sorcière respirait bruyamment et que Nagini rampait toujours aux pieds de celle-ci, son tortionnaire reprit la parole.

« Quel dommage de devoir tuer une Sang-Pur... » dit-il d'un ton presque désolé. « Il faut savoir choisir son camp. »

La femme, qui avait la tête basse jusque-là, la releva alors et fixa son bourreau d'un air décidé.

« J'ai fait… le… bon choix. » répondit-elle entre deux respirations saccadées. « Alors… tuez-moi. » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Rien ne presse. » répondit tranquillement son tortionnaire. « Dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions et que je t'aurais brisé complètement, je serais peut-être d'humeur à te tuer. » continua-t-il sous les halètements de la sorcière.

Nagini, aux paroles de son maître, siffla doucement.

« Tu serviras de repas pour mon serpent. » ajouta-t-il.

« TUEZ-MOI ! » hurla alors la sorcière d'une voix suppliante.

« _Silence !_ » siffla son tortionnaire d'une voix furieuse. « Je te tuerai lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Il leva ensuite sa baguette et lança un sortilège de magie noire sur la jambe de la sorcière. Celle-ci cria de douleur tandis que sa peau brûlait petit à petit et que le maléfice progressait sur la chair, faisant noircir sa jambe du pied jusqu'au genou.

Puis, sous les gémissements pitoyables de la sorcière, le maître des potions, suivi de Nott, arriva enfin.

« Severus. » commença son maître. « Le Véritaserum. »

Le Mangemort, une expression impénétrable sur le visage, s'avança et sortit de sa poche une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide cristallin. Son maître, qui l'observait attentivement, lui fit alors signe de s'approcher de la sorcière. Celui-ci s'exécuta tandis que la femme relevait la tête et haletait de surprise.

« Snape… » murmura-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le concerné déboucha la fiole, l'expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

« Snape... non ! » supplia alors la sorcière. « Ne faites pas ça ! »

Son tortionnaire, qui observait attentivement la scène, demanda à l'intention de son maître des potions :

« Une connaissance, peut-être ? »

Le Mangemort regarda son maître et répondit d'une voix neutre :

« Nous nous sommes vu à Poudlard. »

Puis, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers la sorcière et empoigna sans douceur ses cheveux afin de lui faire relever la tête.

« Severus ! » cria alors la sorcière d'une voix paniquée. « Ne... ne faites pas ça ! Si le QG de l'Ordre est découvert, nous sommes... perdus ! »

Le maître des potions tiqua, agacé.

« Pensez aux enfants ! » continua-t-elle, suppliante. « Vous ne pouvez pas... faire ça… »

Son maître, qui le fixait à présent, attendit la réponse de son Mangemort qui regardait la sorcière d'un air rempli de dégoût. Celui-ci ne répondit cependant rien et immobilisa la mâchoire de la femme pour lui faire boire le Véritaserum, qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

« NON ! » hurla la sorcière tout en se débâtant.

Mais la femme, déjà faible et dont les mains étaient attachées dans le dos, fut obligée de boire la potion sous la poigne ferme du Mangemort. Après que celui-ci l'eut lâchée, elle cracha sur le sol et toussa, mais c'était trop tard.

« Vous êtes un traître… » dit-elle en tremblant de tout son corps. « Les autres avaient raison… » continua-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Le maître des potions, qui rebouchait la fiole et la rangeait dans sa poche, se pencha alors vers elle et répondit d'une voix sèche, presque cassante, sous les yeux attentifs de son maître :

« Je ne suis pas un traître, Miss Jones. »

La sorcière releva alors la tête et plongea son regard désespéré dans celui du Mangemort, froid et dénué de toute émotion tandis que celui-ci prononçait d'une voix terrible, mettant fin à tout espoir de la femme :

« Je n'ai jamais été du côté de Dumbledore. »

Sous l'air épouvanté de la sorcière, son tortionnaire se mit alors à rire, d'un rire froid et railleur, tandis que le Mangemort se retournait et quittait la cave dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Puis, il s'approcha à nouveau de la femme qui affichait à présent un air neutre sur son visage, semblait plongée dans une sorte de transe et fit un sourire effrayant avant de prononcer :

« Où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Et soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il se releva dans son lit, en sueur, tandis qu'il suffoquait. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa poitrine, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais.

Tout en observant la chambre de son regard paniqué, il se força à inspirer, retenir son souffle puis expirer, et répéta l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois. Des frissons glacés traversaient son corps, chaque inspiration lui faisait mal et sa cicatrice le lançait tellement fort qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Il ramena ses genoux vers lui et les serra fort contre son torse tandis que des bribes de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire.

Qui était la femme dont il avait rêvé ? Et pourquoi avait-il voulu savoir où se trouvait le quartier général de… ''l'Ordre du Phoenix'' ? Et d'ailleurs, quel était cet ordre ?… il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé une respiration normale, il se laissa tomber et fixa vaguement le ciel de lit.

De quoi venait-il de rêver ? Il avait pourtant été certain qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar ! De plus, Il savait que malgré le fait d'observer la scène comme s'il en était acteur, ce n'était pas ses propres yeux qui l'avaient vue. C'était étrange, effrayant même, mais il était certain de s'être retrouvé à la place de Voldemort… et cela le terrifiait.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

Car ce rêve-là, pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à définir, l'effraya plus que tous les autres cauchemars qu'il n'eut jamais fait. N'était-ce simplement qu'un rêve, ou était-ce la réalité ? Mais si c'était réel, comment était-ce possible ?...

La matinée passa, Sam vint lui apporter un petit déjeuner qu'il toucha à peine et des vêtements qu'il enfila après avoir pris une douche. Pendant deux ou trois heures, il resta à la fenêtre et repensa à son rêve, dont les détails s'effaçaient peu à peu mais dont l'essentiel, comme le fait d'avoir torturé une femme pour des informations sur ''l'Ordre du Phoenix'' ou simplement les paroles de Snape au sujet de son vrai camp, lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

En effet le Survivant, qui avait pourtant été persuadé que son professeur était de son côté, doutait maintenant un peu de lui. Il se souvenait bien de l'expression qu'il avait arborée lorsqu'il avait dit à la femme qu'il n'avait jamais été du côté de Dumbledore. Certes, il n'aurait pu dire la vérité à la femme alors qu'il était observé par Nott et Voldemort mais… ses paroles, implacables et pleines de dégoût envers la sorcière avaient semblé si… vraies…

De plus, il avait dit avoir connaître la femme mais l'avait traité comme un insecte de la pire espèce. Bien sûr, Severus Snape avait déjà fait de même avec lui… mais le Survivant, en se remémorant l'expression de son professeur puis les paroles qu'il avait dites, était en proie à un effroyable doute. Pouvait-on aussi bien jouer la comédie ? Pouvait-on vraiment rester de marbre devant une personne de son camp et prétendre être de l'autre sans même broncher une petite seconde ?

Harry, lui, en aurait été incapable.

Lorsque Sam arriva pour le repas de midi, l'adolescent n'avait pas plus faim que le matin et l'elfe fut donc contraint de lui donner encore une fois une potion nutritive. Cependant, juste avant que la fiole ne touche ses lèvres et qu'il ne boive la potion, l'adolescent se remémora son cauchemar et n'eut soudain plus envie de boire le contenu de la fiole.

Sam lui demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas et le Survivant lui répondit simplement qu'il la boirait plus tard puisqu'il se sentait plutôt bien, ce qui était en vérité tout le contraire.

Bien sûr, Harry se détestait de penser ainsi et de douter sur le seul individu susceptible de pouvoir l'aider, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de réfléchir à autre chose, ses pensées revenaient systématiquement sur son professeur. Car le garçon n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Certes, il était un espion, était donc très doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment – à part peut-être le dégoût et l'agacement dont l'adolescent était souvent la cible – et n'avait aucun scrupule à mentir… mais que se passerait-il s'il était vraiment du côté de Voldemort ? Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, cependant... l'espion pouvait très bien le tromper lui aussi…

Le Survivant, qui était comme à son habitude assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lâcha alors un soupir. Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé…

Tout en observant vaguement le paysage à la fenêtre qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, l'adolescent remmena ses genoux vers lui, posa sa tête dessus et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. « Dans quelques jours, les cours reprendront à Poudlard et je ne serais peut-être même pas présent pour la rentrée… » songea-t-il en arborant un air maussade. « Je ne serais peut-être même par présent de toute l'année… »

A cette pensée, il secoua faiblement la tête. « Non, Dumbledore, Sirirus, Arthur et Molly doivent être en train de me chercher. Ils ne m'abandonneront pas. Et puis… il y a cet Ordre du Phoenix… même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le sorcier tourna la tête et promena vaguement son regard dans la chambre grise. Cela faisait quatorze jours qu'il était ici, et bien des choses étaient arrivées… surtout des mauvaises. Mais il s'interdisait d'y penser. Il ne devait pas céder à la peur. Certes, il était prisonnier dans le manoir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et alors ? Il en avait vu d'autre…

« Voldemort peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut. » pensa-t-il d'un air décidé. « Je n'ai pas… »

Aussitôt, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, des images d'il y a quatre jours lui revinrent en mémoire. D'abord lui, qui criait au mage noir qu'il ne le rejoindrait jamais, puis les yeux rouges courroucés de Voldemort, posés sur lui, son visage de serpent qui riait sous ses cris, sa voix terrible qui prononçait encore et encore le même sortilège…

« Non !... » murmura-t-il alors en serrant plus fort ses bras autour de ses jambes et en fermant brusquement les yeux. « Je n'ai pas peur… »

Il plongea sa tête dans ses genoux et se força à penser à autre chose.

Ses amis. Il devait penser à ses amis. Ils se faisaient sûrement un sang-d'encre pour lui…

Petit à petit, le souvenir de ses hurlements de douleur ainsi que la voix terrible du mage noir disparut de son esprit et il se remit à respirer normalement – car sans même le remarquer, il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Harry releva ensuite la tête et fixa à nouveau le paysage à la fenêtre d'un air désespéré. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le village en contrebas, puis sur le clocher de l'église du cimetière de Little Hangleton, à moitié caché par des maisons.

Quand sera-t-il enfin délivré de cet endroit ? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il vraiment le sauver ? Que faisait Dumbledore, Sirirus et tous les autres ?...

Alors, doucement et sans même pouvoir les en empêcher, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il se détestait tellement d'être aussi faible...

* * *

Un autre chapitre de bouclé, bientôt au dixième !

J'espère que malgré le (petit) manque d'action, vous avez tout de même appréciez. Avant que les choses s'accélèrent, je voulais refaire un chapitre comme le troisième et le quatrième, où Harry réfléchit beaucoup à sa condition et ne fait pas grand chose de ses journées (même si du coup, l'arrivée d'Alexandre casse un peu la chose)... Parce que croyez-moi, la suite promet d'être riche en émotions !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et je vous dis à dans quatre jours !


	10. Impero

**Bonsoir !**

Pour changer, je publie tard (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !).

La fiction a maintenant dix chapitres ! Trinquons ensemble autour d'un bon camembert ! Sérieusement, je suis très heureuse d'être arrivée jusque-là (ça représente quand même dix semaines depuis que le chapitre 1 a été publié !) et je remercie chacun de mes lecteurs et lectrices pour m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. Bon, bien sûr, 10 chapitres ce n'est pas grand chose... mais c'est un début !

Et donc, que dire quant à celui-là... le titre n'est pas vraiment représentatif puisqu'il ne correspond qu'à une seule petite partie de celui-ci mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée donc tant pis !

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails.

Bonne lecture !

(au passage ce chapitre fait 12,000 mots et quelques, c'est donc un nouveau record !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Impero**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, le sorcier évita de justesse les Tentaculas et traversa la serre d'un air préoccupé.

Il en était à son troisième aller-retour depuis son laboratoire et la grande pièce, qui ressemblait à présent plus à une jungle qu'à une serre. Le petit saule cogneur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, était beaucoup trop agité ainsi que les petites pousses de Filet du Diable, sans parler des Tentaculas qui semblaient en colère contre lui. Certes, il avait prélevé quelques fleurs dans le but d'en faire des ingrédients pour ses potions mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que les plantes lui déchirent sa cape !

Le sorcier passa ensuite devant _l'Amorphophallus Titanum_ qui embaumait la serre de son parfum morbide puis prit le petit chemin à gauche de celle-ci afin d'aller cueillir des feuilles de ginseng, nécessaire à la réalisation de la solution de force.

Peu après avoir rendu visite au Survivant, l'espion avait été à nouveau convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui avait donné de nouvelles potions à faire. Depuis quatre jours, il n'avait donc pas eu un moment à lui et croulait sous le travail. Car les exigences du mage noir, cette fois-ci, étaient de taille…

Tout d'abord, il devait préparer une trentaine de solution de force et de potions de régénération sanguine, quinze potions d'amnésie ainsi que de confusion, cinq ou six philtres régénérateurs à la mandragore, une dizaine de philtres tonifiants et enfin cinq fioles de Polynectar, sans oublier le Véritaserum qui mûrissait depuis presque un demi mois ici, datant de son arrivée au manoir.

Puis, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait parmi l'amas plantes diverses, le sorcier coupa une douzaine de de feuilles de ginseng d'un air soucieux.

Bien sûr, il savait en partie à quoi serviraient les potions qu'il préparait, la plupart seraient données aux Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait parfois en mission, d'autres à ceux qui s'occupaient de protéger la ville de Great Hangleton ainsi que le petit village de visiteurs indésirables.

Cependant, les quantités étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour ces seuls usages.

Severus, après avoir découpé assez de feuilles, se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la serre afin de cueillir de la livèche et de la cochléaire officinale, toutes deux nécessaires pour réaliser des philtres de confusion. Il longea les baies-vitrées, jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le parc tranquille du manoir puis se baissa afin de cueillir les plantes.

En réalité, l'espion avait bien des théories quant à l'usage de ses potions, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait encore aucune preuve, il ne pouvait les vérifier… Cependant, il savait, au fond de lui, ce que signifiait tout ce travail. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui réfléchissait sans cesse et envoyait ses Mangemorts effectuer des missions secrètes, semblait se préparer à ce que l'espion ainsi que le monde magique redoutait : la guerre. Tout, en effet, y était. Certains Mangemorts partaient recruter des sorciers, d'autres allaient éliminer des ennemis potentiels, emportant avec eux les potions que le sorcier faisait… car il y a souvent des combats. Très souvent même, s'il en jugeait par ce que Carrow, Nott et Avery se disaient le soir, dans le petit salon de l'aile droite.

Comment savait-il cela ? C'était en fait très simple, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de les espionner.

Il y a deux jours, il avait croisé Carrow et Avery qui revenaient d'une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sûrement pour faire un rapport de leur mission. Avery ayant été touché au bras par un maléfice, l'espion lui avait proposé de le soigner à l'aide d'une potion.

Puis, avec deux ou trois paroles aimables et après avoir fini de soigner le Mangemort, l'espion avait été inclus dans la conversation qui tournait autour des missions des deux mages noirs.

Il avait donc pu apprendre que ceux-ci partaient généralement recruter des sorciers afin d'agrandir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'il leur étaient également arrivés d'attirer l'intention de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans un lieu en particulier afin de les piéger ou de leur faire suivre une fausse piste quant à la localisation du Survivant.

Ainsi, avec l'épisode de la nuit précédente, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres était complexe et admirablement bien orchestré. Il devait d'abord gérer l'Ordre, qui cherchait le garçon dans tout le pays et parfois même ailleurs, étendre secrètement son influence au Ministère – notamment avec Lucius – afin de pouvoir se servir ce celui-ci quand bon lui semblerait, et enfin préparer la guerre à laquelle il complotait depuis sa résurrection.

Après avoir coupé à l'aide de sa baguette suffisamment de feuilles pour réaliser les philtres de confusion, Severus se leva et partit en direction du laboratoire.

Bien sûr, l'espion pensait que le but premier de son maître n'était pas de créer une guerre totale, mais plutôt, pour le moment, d'éliminer progressivement les seuls capables de perturber ses plans ; l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et en à peine deux semaines, deux membres étaient déjà tombés : Mrs Figg, l'espionne Cracmolle et Hestia Jones, la seule Sang-Pur de l'Ordre, toutes deux torturées à mort.

Néanmoins, malgré ces sombres nouvelles, le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été contré hier soir et sans même qu'il ne le sache.

Après quelques paroles échangées avec Nott lorsqu'il était venu le chercher la nuit précédente, l'espion avait appris qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été enlevé à Great Hangleton alors qu'il était en compagnie de deux autres personnes : une vieille sorcière – sûrement Minerva – et un homme avec un chapeau violet – sans doute Dedalus Diggle. Sous les attaques des deux mages noirs présents, bien vite rejoints par deux autres - en l'occurrence Nott et sans doute Amycu, ils avaient tous trois été contraints de s'enfuir. Et dans leur fuite, Miss Jones avait été capturée et directement amenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nott lui avait donc dit de prendre le peu de Véritaserum qui lui restait - venant tout droit de sa réserve à Poudlard – afin de le faire boire à la prisonnière.

 _« Dans quel but ?... »_ avait demandé Severus d'un air intrigué au Mangemort.

 _« Trouver la cachette de l'Ordre, puisque tu n'as pas été capable de le faire. »_ avait répondu Nott, ce à quoi le maître de potions avait répliqué par un regard irrité.

L'espion, s'il avait voulu, aurait bien sûr pu découvrir où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre, Dumbledore lui ayant en effet laissé une lettre qui lui disait où il se situait. Mais durant l'été, il avait été un peu trop occupé pour se joindre ponctuellement aux réunions que le directeur organisait là-bas. Et l'enlèvement du garçon avait également joué, car l'espion aurait normalement dû s'y rendre quelques jours suivant les faits et aurait été contraint de le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il lui avait demandé.

Severus avait donc eu de la chance. Il maîtrisait plutôt bien l'Occlumencie mais une information de ce genre aurait vite été trouvée par le mage noir. Celui-ci en avait d'ailleurs conclu que son Mangemort ne savait vraiment pas où était le QG de l'Ordre – ce qui était vrai, et ne lui avait lancé qu'un Doloris en gage de punition.

Toutefois, l'espion avait réussi à cacher un détail essentiel au mage noir : le lieu était protégé par un sortilège de Fidélitas, et le gardien du secret n'était autre que Dumbledore.

Ainsi, le Véritaserum qu'il avait fait boire à Hestia Jones avait été complètement inutile. Seul le gardien pouvait révéler l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre, des sortilèges comme l'Imperium étaient donc futiles puisque la sorcière n'était pas la gardienne du secret. L'Occlumencie, quant à elle, avait peut-être permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de voir un lieu qui ressemblait au QG mais était également inefficace si elle n'était pas utilisée sur le détenteur du secret.

Severus se demandait cependant comment avait fini l'interrogatoire… la sorcière avait-elle donnée une fausse indication au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou celui-ci avait-il découvert que le lieu était placé sous Fidélitas ?

Normalement, la deuxième option était à exclure car l'espion aurait vite été convoqué par son maître s'il avait découvert une telle chose… et le maître des potions aurait sans doute passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais soucieux de rien laisser au hasard et de se tenir prêt en toutes circonstance, le sorcier se devait d'envisager chaque possibilité.

Enfin, de retour dans son laboratoire, Severus remua sa baguette magique en direction des étagères afin de faire venir quelques bocaux d'ingrédients, puis commença la réalisation des philtres de confusions. D'un geste agacé, il débarrassa également son plan de travail où traînaient toutes sortes de choses, comme des restes d'ingrédients, des parchemins usés venant tout droit de son bureau, une plume…

Une plume ?

Aussitôt, l'espion fit léviter celle-ci vers lui et lança :

« _Incendio._ »

La plume blanche brûla alors sous les yeux du maître des potions qui fit ensuite disparaître les quelques grains de poussière avant de se remettre au travail.

Pour la chouette, la question était réglée depuis ce matin. Après l'épisode de la cave, le sorcier, qui gardait l'animal dans son bureau depuis deux jours, avait finalement conclu qu'il était temps pour elle de s'envoler vers Poudlard. Elle n'était pas tout à fait rétablie, mais la situation était devenue beaucoup trop grave pour que l'espion attende un jour de plus.

Peu avant que le jour se lève, il avait donc accroché à sa patte le petit mot destiné à Dumbledore - sans oublier de couvrir son plumage d'une teinture noire de jais afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop remarquable – puis avait libérée la chouette depuis la serre. Peut-être ses recommandations avaient-elles vraiment été utiles puisque l'animal était directement parti en direction du bois, n'avait pas survolé le manoir et semblait avoir emprunté une autre direction que la ville de Great Hangleton - au contraire de son maître, légèrement stupide, la chouette était plutôt intelligente.

Severus espérait donc qu'elle arriverait vite à Poudlard. Cela devrait normalement lui prendre un jour et demi, deux si elle ne volait pas assez vite. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et quand Dumbledore lirait sa lettre, il saurait enfin où était détenu le garçon et aurait en prime l'avertissement de l'espion quant à une possible attaque du manoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en effet à l'affût et les protections autour de la colline beaucoup trop puissantes pour être brisées en quelques secondes, le maître des potions espérait donc que le vieux sorcier réfléchirait bien sur son plan d'attaque avant de venir, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder désormais… et peut-être, dans quatre ou cinq jours, cet épisode sera enfin terminé.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'espérait l'espion.

Enfin, il avait terminé sa lettre en évoquant les dires du Seigneur des Ténèbres quant à sa volonté de faire rentrer le garçon dans ses rangs, avait précisé qu'une prophétie était peut-être en jeu, mais qu'il n'en savait pas plus pour le moment. Car les paroles du mage noir, que l'espion connaissait à présent par cœur étaient pour le moins préoccupantes.

 _« Une vieille folle m'a un jour dit que Lord Voldemort n'atteindrait jamais son but, à moins qu'il ne s'allie avec l'ennemi… »_

La « vieille folle » dont il était question ici était certainement une voyante, sinon le mage noir n'accorderait pas autant d'attention à ses paroles. Et l'ennemi était certainement le garçon, voire même évidemment.

Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'atteindrait jamais son but s'il ne s'alliait pas avec le Survivant… mais de quel but était-il question ? De sa quête d'immortalité, ou de sa volonté de diriger le monde ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'allier au garçon pour y parvenir ? Était-ce à cause de leur mystérieux lien, datant du soir où le mage noir avait été défait par le bambin, ou était-ce à cause du pouvoir inconnu que possédait le garçon selon la première prophétie ?...

D'un coup de baguette, l'espion, lasse, découpa les feuilles de livèche, fit de même avec celles de cochléaire officinale puis rangea sa baguette. Le sorcier prit ensuite un mortier, plaça quelques feuilles dedans et écrasa énergiquement son contenu. Puis, il versa le jus dans un chaudron et répéta l'opération.

Pour le moment, cette mystérieuse prophétie n'était pas encore à prendre au sérieux. Car après tout, le garçon ne rejoindrait jamais le mage noir, il l'avait affirmé même lorsque celui-ci l'avait torturé. cependant, si cette prophétie était vraie ou du moins avait une part de vérité, la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres était-elle alors annoncée ?...

L'espion lâcha un bref soupir. Il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour réfléchir et cela ne le menait à rien. Il se remit donc au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait des fleurs d'achillée et alla donc en chercher dans la serre, réalisant ainsi son quatrième aller-retour de l'après-midi, qui venait pourtant à peine de commencer.

L'espion traversa donc à nouveau la grande pièce, évitant de justesse les Tentaculas qui agitaient frénétiquement leurs feuilles, passa lentement en dessous du petit saule cogneur, contourna _l'Amorphophallus Titanum_ puis se dirigea au bout de la serre, en direction des baies vitrées. Il prit ensuite à droite et alla chercher les ingrédients qui lui manquaient.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il se relevait après avoir cueilli suffisamment de fleurs pour réaliser les potions de confusion, il vit du mouvement dans le parc. Le sorcier regarda alors attentivement et aperçu un Mangemort suivi d'une plus petite silhouette également habillée en noir. Ceux-ci semblaient sortir de la porte arrière du manoir et se dirigeaient à l'opposé de la serre.

C'est alors que l'espion, non sans être quelque peu surpris, identifia les deux personnes. La première était Alexandre, ses cheveux clairs et sa peau pâle le caractérisant bien, et la deuxième n'était autre que Harry Potter, qui marchait tranquillement derrière le Mangemort et regardait partout autour de lui.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le garçon était-il dehors ?

Puis, ils tournèrent à gauche, quittèrent le petit chemin pavé, marchèrent quelques pas dans l'herbe et s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu, à quelques mètres de la petite marre du parc. Le Mangemort sembla ensuite dire quelque chose au garçon, celui hocha la tête quelques secondes plus tard et sans plus de cérémonie, le mage noir sortit de sa poche une baguette magique.

« Que font-ils ?… » pensa Severus d'un air intrigué.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Mangemort avait deux baguettes dans chaque main.

L'espion d'un geste vif ouvrit alors l'une des baies vitrées de la serre et se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Il passa derrière la petite cabane en bois délabrée, contourna les hauts buissons qui entouraient la sorte de petite terrasse du parc, emprunta le chemin pavé où les pierres n'étaient plus très bien alignées puis se dirigea vers le grand terrain d'herbe sèche où étaient le Mangemort et le garçon.

En quelques secondes, il arriva vers eux.

Alexandre, qui était face à lui, le remarqua en premier et rangea rapidement la première baguette. Le garçon, lui, suivit d'un air intrigué le regard de l'homme et remarqua le sorcier qui s'avançait vers eux. Les deux mages noirs se saluèrent ensuite d'un hochement de tête tandis que le Survivant regardait d'un air méfiant son professeur de potion.

« Vous devriez vous méfier du garçon. » commença l'espion à l'intention d'Alexandre. « Ce n'est peut-être qu'un gamin mais il est assez… »

L'espion jeta un coup d'œil condescendant au Survivant, qui le fixait toujours. Celui-ci, que le sorcier n'avait pas revu depuis trois jours, constata alors qu'il avait plutôt l'air en forme, même si son teint était encore un peu pâle et que sa cicatrice était rouge.

« Imprévisible. » acheva le maître des potions en reportant à nouveau son regard vers le Mangemort.

Alexandre hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. » lança le Survivant d'un air mauvais.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi. » le réprimanda aussitôt Alexandre d'un ton ferme.

Le Survivant regarda alors le mage noir d'un air surpris, puis son professeur de potion, et se tut pour la plus grande surprise de l'espion. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que le célèbre Gryffondor soit aussi… docile.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. » répondit ensuite Alexandre tout en fixant de ses yeux bleus sombres le sorcier.

Celui-ci hocha alors la tête, non sans lancer un regard mauvais au garçon.

« Est-ce une décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda ensuite l'espion au Mangemort.

« Je ne me serais jamais permis une telle chose sans son accord. » déclara simplement Alexandre.

Le maître des potions, qui était venu jusqu'ici afin d'en savoir plus se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le garçon avait obtenu le droit de sortir accompagné d'un Mangemort. Certes, après deux semaines d'enfermement, c'était plutôt logique. Mais il se doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas autorisé une telle chose afin qu'il prenne simplement l'air, surtout qu'Alexandre avait été à deux doigts de lui rendre sa baguette magique...

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas demander au Mangemort de quoi retournait cette décision car si celui-ci le rapportait au mage noir, et il ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil la curiosité excessive de son maître des potions.

« Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir. » dit alors l'espion.

« J'ai pour ordre d'aller directement voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répondit le Mangemort. « Mais je vous remercie de votre proposition. » ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Dans ce cas c'est encore mieux. » déclara simplement l'espion d'un ton railleur tout en lançant un regard dédaigneux au garçon.

Celui-ci, qui n'en menait pas large entre les deux mages noirs se contenta de lui rendre son regard.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, l'espion se retourna et regagna la serre tout en réfléchissant à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Mangemort.

* * *

Harry était complètement perdu.

Pourquoi Snape était-il venu ici ? Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ?...

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, le Survivant avait cru que son professeur chercherait à en savoir plus quant à ce que Voldemort avait décidé pour finalement apprendre que celui-ci voulait qu'il apprenne à utiliser des sortilèges de combats mais… non.

À la place, il s'était simplement contenté de le traiter de gamin, de le rabaisser et de proposer son aide au Mangemort s'il avait un problème. Et d'ailleurs, de quel problème parlait-il ? Le Survivant n'avait pas l'intention de créer de problème… enfin pas pour l'instant.

Snape venait-il de jouer la comédie devant le Mangemort ? Mais dans quel but, puisqu'il n'avait finalement rien appris ?...

L'adolescent ne comprenait rien.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus en détail puisque le mage noir le tira soudain de ses pensées.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous appréciez pas. » dit-il soudain d'un air intrigué tandis que son regard était posé sur lui.

« Non. » répondit aussitôt l'adolescent.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une information top secrète, le Survivant pouvait bien le dire au Mangemort.

« C'est votre professeur de potion, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Alexandre.

« Oui. » dit le Survivant d'un air agacé.

Et il n'avait même pas besoin de jouer la comédie, puisqu'il détestait déjà son professeur.

Puis, le mage noir sortit de nouveau sa baguette de sa poche et lui tendit. L'adolescent ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'avança, la prit et sentit aussitôt une agréable chaleur qui remonta tout le long de son bras droit.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa baguette !

« Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous attaque ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Alexandre d'un air malin.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire. » répondit simplement celui-ci en reculant de quelques pas.

Le Survivant interpréta alors les paroles du Mangemort. Soit il était très fort, soit il se moquait de lui. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

Sous le regard d'Alexandre, l'adolescent haussa légèrement les épaules. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas l'attaquer... enfin pas aujourd'hui.

Car l'adolescent était persuadé que ces sorties dans le parc du manoir étaient certainement un moyen de s'enfuir. Il suffisait d'un petit moment d'égarement du mage noir, d'un sortilège de désarmement bien placé puis d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ et le tour était joué. Le mage noir était peut-être – même certainement – plus fort que lui, mais l'adolescent pouvait très bien l'avoir par la surprise…

Le Mangemort sortit ensuite un petit objet de sa poche, le plaça par terre et conseilla à l'adolescent de reculer, ce qu'il fit après avoir détaillé l'objet - en l'occurrence un petit pantin en bois -. Il semblait plutôt vieux, avait des membres articulés et était vierge de toute peinture.

« _Amplificatum._ » lança Alexandre en direction du pantin.

Celui-ci grandit alors doucement puis prit finalement taille humaine.

« _Piertotum locomotor._ » ajouta-t-il en pointant toujours le pantin de sa baguette qui s'anima soudain.

Le mannequin se leva, plaqua ses bras articulés le long de son corps, se tourna vers le Mangemort puis devint à nouveau immobile.

« Avez-vous déjà appris à vous battre ? » demanda ensuite le Mangemort à l'intention du Survivant.

« Je connais quelques sortilèges... » dit simplement Harry.

Avec les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, mais surtout son entraînement avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'adolescent avait eu de quoi faire. Du moins, il en connaissait peut-être un peu plus qu'un autre sorcier de quinze ans.

« Bien. Vous allez vous battre contre ce pantin et me montrer ce que vous savez faire. » énonça le Mangemort.

Devant l'air incertain de l'adolescent, il ajouta ensuite :

« Imaginez que c'est un sorcier. »

D'un coup de baguette, Alexandre fit léviter un petit bâton vers lui, le tailla d'un autre sort et le lança vers le pantin, qui l'attrapa aussitôt de sa main en bois.

« Le but est de ne pas le laisser vous toucher. » déclara-t-il en allant se mettre sur le côté, sa baguette toujours en main. « Est-ce clair ? »

Le Survivant se tourna vers lui, hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le pantin immobile. Cela promettait d'être plutôt facile…

« À trois. » lança Alexandre d'une voix forte. « Vous avez intérêt à courir. Un. »

Le sorcier lança un regard amusé vers le Mangemort. Un pantin de bois n'était pas vraiment un adversaire de taille face à lui…

« Rappelez-vous, votre adversaire est un sorcier. Deux. »

Il reporta son attention sur le pantin et se mit en garde.

« Trois. »

« _Incarcerem !_ » lança aussitôt l'adolescent en direction du pantin.

Celui-ci fit un bond de côté, évita le sortilège puis se mit à courir en sa direction.

D'accord, peut-être cela n'allait-il pas être si facile.

« _Stupéfix !_ » retenta le Survivant alors que le mannequin n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui.

Cette fois-ci, le pantin de bois n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège, il fonça droit sur lui. Cependant, à peine le sortilège arrivait-il sur lui que l'adolescent vit du coin de l'œil Alexandre agiter sa baguette, tandis qu'un bouclier apparaissait soudain devant le pantin et faisait rebondir le sort, qui repartit immédiatement en direction de l'adolescent.

Surpris, il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de l'éviter ou de créer à son tour un bouclier. Le sortilège le percuta de plein fouet et le fit décoller avant de le faire retomber sur l'herbe, deux ou trois mètres plus loin.

Le Survivant, un peu sonné se releva alors et lança au passage un coup d'œil surpris au mage noir, qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard amusé.

 _« C'est tout ? »_ semblait-il dire.

« D'accord… » pensa le Survivant tandis qu'il fixait de ses yeux verts le Mangemort. Ce qu'il venait de faire était sournois et finalement, l'exercice pas être si facile. Cependant, l'adolescent en fut ravi.

Une fois qu'il fut debout, le pantin qui s'était immobilisé se remit à courir en sa direction et le Survivant se prit au jeu. Il tenta d'abord de distancer le pantin puis remarqua bien vite que celui-ci courait plus vite que lui. Avant que celui-ci ne se rapproche trop, il lança donc en sa direction :

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Le sortilège fondit sur lui mais fut aussitôt esquivé par le pantin, qui fit simplement un pas de côté et se remit à courir.

« Attendez qu'il soit assez proche de vous ! » lui conseilla le Mangemort d'une voix forte.

« Facile à dire si vous lui faites un bouclier après… » songea le Survivant qui courrait toujours.

Arrivant bientôt vers les murs du manoir, il tourna soudainement à gauche, contourna le pantin et lança dans son dos :

« _Diffindo !_ »

Celui-ci reçut alors le sort de plein fouet. Il s'immobilisa soudain et fut aussitôt découpé en petit morceau sous l'expression satisfaite du Survivant.

Alexandre le rejoignit ensuite en quelques secondes et lança tranquillement :

« Ce n'était pas très fair-play. »

« Il ne m'a pas touché, c'est ce qui compte non ? » lui répondit simplement le garçon d'un air malin.

« C'est exact. » admit le Mangemort.

D'un sortilège informulé, il répara le pantin, lança un sortilège de réduction puis le remit dans sa poche.

« Changeons donc d'adversaire.» dit-il en lançant un regard énigmatique au Survivant. « Venez. » ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

L'adolescent le suivit alors, curieux de qui pourrait bien être son adversaire. Après être revenu au milieu du terrain d'herbe sèche, le Mangemort s'arrêta, se tourna vers le Survivant et lança simplement :

« Attaquez-moi. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Heu… » lança ensuite Harry d'une voix incertaine. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup à craindre. » répondit tranquillement Alexandre.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il se mit en garde, suivi du Mangemort. Il comptait bien prouver au mage noir qu'il savait se battre. Cependant, quelques sortilèges plus tard et après s'être retrouvé plusieurs fois par terre ou complètement immobile, le Survivant s'aperçut vite qu'il n'était pas de taille.

« Essayez de maintenir votre bouclier aussi souvent que possible. » lui conseilla Alexandre.

Ce qu'il fit, ou du moins tenta de faire… sans grand succès.

« Rien ne sert de crier le sortilège que vous allez lancer. » lui fit ensuite remarquer le Mangemort.

Certes… mais l'adolescent, dans le feu de l'action, ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Il essaya tout de même de suivre les conseils du mage noir.

Alors, une trentaine de sortilèges plus tard, dix ou onze chutes de l'adolescent, une douzaine de ses propres sorts renvoyés en sa direction et lorsque l'adolescent faillit tomber dans la petite marre du parc, le mage noir lança soudain un informulé que le Survivant évita de justesse puis continua avec un autre sort :

« _Expelliarmus_. »

L'adolescent, qui était encore chancelant, tenta alors de créer un bouclier mais en moins d'une seconde, sa baguette lui fut arraché des mains et alla directement se loger dans celles du Mangemort.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. » dit-il en rangeant la baguette dans sa poche devant l'adolescent essoufflé.

« Déjà ? » ne put s'empêcher de lancer celui-ci d'un air déçu.

« J'en ai bien peur. » répondit simplement Alexandre après un petit silence.

Les deux sorciers empruntèrent donc le même chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Ils rejoignirent le chemin pavé puis passèrent devant une rangée de haies asymétrique, tandis que la petite cabane délabrée se dessinait derrière elle. Quelques mètres plus loin, alors que les haies s'arrêtaient et que la petite maison en bois était à présent visible en entier, le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction.

Plus qu'une cabane, c'était plutôt un grand kiosque fermé. Il était de forme hexagonale, avait un toit en tuiles de couleur ardoise sombre et avait des sortes de petites fenêtres ouvertes dans les panneaux de bois moisis qui constituaient les murs du kiosque. Certaines lattes s'étaient d'ailleurs entièrement détachées et traînait à même le sol, il y avait des trous dans le toit et l'ensemble semblait prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment.

Puis ils passèrent devant deux ou trois grands arbres et l'adolescent la perdit de vue.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent ensuite devant les marches qui menaient à la petite terrasse en pierre, les montèrent en évitant les pierres branlantes puis arrivèrent en quelques pas à la porte arrière du manoir tandis que l'adolescent détaillait les pots de fleurs cassés et vides puis la table de jardin et enfin les quelques chaises à la peinture abîmée.

Alexandre ouvrit la porte, laissa d'abord passer l'adolescent puis referma la marche. À l'intérieur du manoir, il faisait plus froid qu'à l'extérieur et le Survivant, qui après ces deux heures d'exercice avait plutôt chaud, fut tout de suite refroidi.

Après avoir tourné à droite, ils empruntèrent le long couloir sombre au sol recouvert de poussière et aux murs de vieux tableaux animés, la plupart représentant des paysages comme une plage, un phare sur une falaise, une chaîne de montagne ou même une forêt. Puis, toujours sans un mot et après être passés devant deux intersections, ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, prirent les escaliers puis le petit couloir et arrivèrent au bout de celui-ci.

Avec une grimace, l'adolescent s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit et rentra bien malgré lui dans la pièce tandis que le Mangemort refermait la porte et que le bruit de la serrure se faisait ensuite entendre.

Puis, il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux et pensa d'un air ennuyé : « Que faire maintenant ? »

Il fut tenté de reprendre son carnet et se dirigea donc vers le bureau, à droite de la porte, et songea qu'il n'avait pas relu son cours du jour précédent.

L'adolescent ouvrit donc le tiroir où se trouvaient ses parchemins puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et les posa sur le rebord. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures, les jeta au milieu de la pièce et s'assit devant la fenêtre.

« Il a dit qu'il parlerait de pharaons, non ? » songea Harry en passant ses yeux sur les lignes qu'il avait écrites. Cela promettait peut-être d'être intéressant.

Il se mit ensuite à lire paresseusement ses parchemins.

 _« Chapitre 1 : Les oracles au service de la magie._

 _Introduction : Grèce antique, période classique = 117 ans (500 avant J.C jusqu'à -323)_

 _\- Grand philosophe : Socrate (né en Apolèce, mort à Athènes, fils d'un sculpteur). Aucun écrit rédigé de sa main, critiquait la société dans laquelle il vivait._

 _\- Oracle de Delphes a un jour prédit que Socrate était le plus sage des hommes. Grande magicienne, plus ancienne du monde magique, également la plus ancienne voyante que l'on connait. Son sanctuaire aurait été créé par Apollon, un dieu grec. »_

Harry soupira.

Le cours avait été assez intéressant, mais le relire et l'apprendre était une autre histoire. Il continua cependant, lut quelques lignes sans même y faire attention puis arriva au moment où les différences entres les voyants et les voyantes étaient expliquées. Et cela, son professeur de divination ne l'avait jamais dit ! Pourtant, l'adolescent trouvait très captivant que les hommes et les femmes n'aient pas les mêmes facultés pour prédire l'avenir. La divination en elle-même pouvait d'ailleurs être assez intéressante, mais les cours de Sybille Trelawney, eux, ne l'étaient pas. Surtout lorsque la conclusion qu'il tirait après avoir observé des feuilles de thés ou dans une boule de cristal était qu'il allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Car oui, le Mangemort avait une façon beaucoup plus captivante de faire un cours. Harry n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer ni de voir passer les deux heures, ce qui était plutôt rare chez l'adolescent… Les seuls cours susceptibles de l'intéresser étaient en effet la Défense contre les forces du mal, les Soins aux créatures magiques - surtout depuis que Hagrid était devenu le professeur, la Métamorphose de temps en temps et c'était tout.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il devait lire son cours, il s'y replongea d'un air ennuyé.

Le reste parlait de la divination chez les centaures, suivis de quelques exemples de voyants et voyantes célèbres comme Thomas More, Philippa de Hainaut, Mary Delany ou Cassandra Vablatsky, plus contemporaine et qui avait même une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie – et qui était la seule que Harry connaissait.

 _« N'écrivez pas son nom. »_ lui avait d'ailleurs dit Alexandre lorsque le Survivant l'avait mentionnée.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Elle ne fait pas partie de l'histoire. »_ lui avait simplement répondu le Mangemort d'un air agacé.

Le Survivant qui avait cependant écrit son nom avant que le mage noir ne lui dise de ne pas le faire alla donc chercher sa plume, revint s'asseoir à la fenêtre et barra le nom de la voyante.

Cet épisode avait d'ailleurs fait penser à l'adolescent que le Mangemort était très… lunatique ? « Non peut-être pas à ce point… » songea-t-il. « Plutôt… d'humeur changeante ? » Car le mage noir pouvait très bien n'afficher aucune expression puis d'un coup être agacé, ennuyé ou encore amusé. Cela s'ajoutant au faite qu'il fixait parfois l'adolescent un peu trop longtemps, Harry pouvait en conclure qu'il était très bizarre. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas toute sa tête ?...

Il haussa les épaules. En tout cas, le mage noir était plutôt aimable, Harry n'avait donc pas trop à s'en plaindre. Car il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre de moins sympathique… Gibbon par exemple, ou Nott, Avery, ou même pire : Snape !

Certes, il était peut-être de son côté – et encore, l'adolescent en doutait - mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était comme ça. Et avec le coup qu'il lui avait fait de ne pas lui donner de potion de sommeil-sans-rêve et de le traiter de martyr, en plus de sa visite surprise dans le parc – qui avait sûrement eu pour de but de se moquer de lui, Harry ne pouvait que le détester d'avantage.

Enfin, lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son parchemin sans même avoir vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il lisait, le Survivant soupira de lassitude.

Puis, il pensa également qu'Alexandre lui avait dit de lire les premiers chapitres d'un des livres qui trônaient maintenant sur l'une des bibliothèques. Il laissa donc ses parchemins sur le rebord où il était assis, se leva et alla inspecter les rayons de l'étagère, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il y avait six livres, tous sans doute très vieux et décidément très épais.

L'adolescent décida alors de les amener sur le lit pour qu'il puisse les feuilleter un par un. Il prit d'abord le plus gros, à la couverture verte et usée sur les bords puis en prit un autre et les amena tant bien que mal sur le lit. En plus d'être épais, ils étaient également très lourds et plutôt encombrants. Il fit de même avec les quatre livres restants puis s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'un des trois livres à la couverture rouge terne.

Harry tomba d'abord sur deux pages vierges d'un jaune délavé puis arriva au titre : _« Les fondements de la magie : volume 3 »._ Il ouvrit les deux autres livres rouges qui étaient quant à eux les premiers volumes de la série.

Puis, tout en feuilletant le premier volume - celui-ci dont il était censé lire les trois premiers chapitres pour le lendemain, l'adolescent lâcha un petit soupir. Cela ne promettait pas d'être très amusant...

Le sorcier ferma ensuite les trois livres puis s'intéressa au plus gros, dont la couverture était verte foncée et dont la reliure semblait prête à céder. Il l'ouvrit et trouva le titre : _« Encyclopédie des sortilèges, édition 1907 »._ Soudain plus intéressé, Harry tourna rapidement les premières pages d'introductions puis arriva à un sommaire d'une douzaine de pages où était listé une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges, tous par ordre alphabétique.

Intéressé, l'adolescent parcourut la suite et vit que chaque sortilège avait d'abord une petite présentation qui racontait où et comment avait-il été créé, une explication quant à ses effets, le mouvement qu'il fallait faire pour le réaliser et la mention d'un contre-sort s'il en existait un. Il vit le sort _Accio_ , _Aguamenti, Alohomora_ … puis il remarqua que devant chaque sortilège, des petits symboles étaient dessinés comme un rond, un carré ou un triangle et que quelques sorts n'étaient pas écrits de la même couleur. Il chercha donc à la fin du livre pour avoir une explication et trouva :

 _« Chaque sortilège a une catégorie, symbolisée par plusieurs formes : les maléfices avec un triangle, les charmes avec un rond, les contre-sorts avec un carré. Les sortilèges basiques n'ont pas d'indications particulières. »_

Puis il trouva, sur une page précédente la raison pour laquelle des sorts n'étaient pas écrits de la même couleur.

 _« Les sortilèges dont leur nom est écrit en bleu sont issus de la magie noire et doivent être pratiqués avec modération et maîtrise. »_

L'adolescent fronça alors les sourcils, surpris que des sorts de magies noires puissent être listés dans un livre. Celle-ci ayant été interdite par le Ministère de la Magie, il était aujourd'hui rare de trouver des ouvrages qui en parlaient.

Par curiosité, il fit rapidement défiler les pages du livre et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il y avait tout de même une bonne quantité de sort qui était écrit en bleu. « D'accord… » pensa-t-il en refermant le livre d'un air stupéfait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une chose pareille…

Puis, il mit l'énorme encyclopédie de côté et prit un autre livre dont la couverture était bleue foncée et où quelques motifs en reliefs serpentaient dessus. Il l'ouvrit et trouva immédiatement le titre : _« Théories sur la magie, édition Wizard's Book»._ L'adolescent le feuilleta rapidement, tomba sur de longs articles sans doute très ennuyeux puis arriva finalement sur une nouvelle partie, un peu avant le milieu du livre.

C'était un sommaire qui répertoriait différentes sections comme _« La baguette magique », « La puissance du sorcier »_ ou encore _« La volonté du sorcier »_ et chacune avait deux ou trois sous-catégories comme _« Le choix de la baguette en fonction de ce que l'on en fait »_ , _« Les différents composants des baguettes magiques », « Théorie sur la puissance magique », « Les bienfaits de la magie »_ ou bien _« La puissance magique héréditaire »._

« C'est sûrement très ennuyeux... » se dit-il.

Puis, après avoir refermer le livre, il prit le dernier et l'ouvrit.

Celui-ci de couleur grise terne s'intitulait _« Sortilèges de défenses, édition 1923 »_ et intéressa aussitôt l'adolescent. Rapidement, il lut quelques passages de l'introduction, qui disait tout d'abord que la défense était tout aussi importante que l'attaque, que certains sortilèges de défenses avaient été créé pour contrer les effets d'un sorts – les contre-sorts, qu'il existait également des sortilèges qui permettaient de parer et d'attaquer aussitôt et qu'il y avait différentes catégories de défenses, comme celle contre les créatures magiques, contre un sorcier ou contre tout phénomène magique.

Le Survivant passa ensuite au sommaire où était listée une quantité importante de sortilèges de défenses, en vit quelques-uns qu'il connaissait comme _Protego_ ou _Spero Patronum_ puis tourna les pages pour arriver sur des explications des sortilèges. Sur chacun, le mouvement pour l'effectuer était illustré par une flèche et deux ou trois lignes parlait des effets et des conséquences du sort.

Puis, tandis que l'adolescent lisait distraitement quelques sortilèges de défenses, il remarqua soudain que la luminosité de la pièce commençait lentement à baisser et que le soir ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Soupirant, il se rappela que son but premier avait été de faire ce dont Alexandre lui avait demandé en devoirs, ferma donc le livre de défense et entreprit de lire les trois premiers chapitres des _Fondements de la magie._

Environ une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il eut enfin fini et après avoir réprimé une vingtaine de bâillements, l'adolescent, qui était à présent couché sur le ventre, se remit assis, ferma enfin l'épais bouquin d'un air ennuyé puis alla le ranger ainsi que les cinq autres livres.

Décidément, lire n'était pas fait pour lui. Parmi les trois chapitres qu'il avait bien malgré lui lu, il avait d'abord été question de la création de la magie, de Dieu et d'une certaine forme d'énergie qui s'était plus tard transformé en magie, de celle-ci dans la nature, du ''flux de la matière'' puis de la magie chez les Hommes avec un passage évoquant l'hérédité – Harry n'y avait d'ailleurs rien compris – et enfin de l'écriture magique avec d'abord les runes, les hiéroglyphes, le grec et le latin et toutes sortes de choses ennuyeuses dont Hermione aurait sûrement raffolé.

Plus tard, Sam vint lui apporter son repas qu'il finit presque en entier – l'entraînement avec le Mangemort lui avait donné faim, Gibbon passa, l'adolescent alla prendre une douche avant de reprendre son carnet et de dessiner deux ou trois choses qui lui passaient par la tête et après quelques heures et bâillant de plus en plus, il décida d'aller se coucher.

La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et espérait que cette nuit-là serait aussi tranquille. C'est donc rapidement qu'il s'endormit, non sans penser bien malgré lui que cela faisait pile deux semaines qu'il était ici...

Le lendemain, la matinée passa vite.

Il se réveilla sans avoir fait de cauchemar, pris son petit déjeuner, aller prendre une douche et s'habilla, dessina sur son carnet et tenta même de relire ses notes avant l'arrivée du Mangemort.

Le midi, Sam vint lui apporter un vrai repas et non plus une simple potion nutritive comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. L'adolescent mangea donc un peu et laissa environ la moitié du déjeuner. Puis, après avoir fini, il reprit son carnet, s'assit à la fenêtre et tenta de dessiner une nouvelle fois le paysage.

Environ une heure et demi plus tard, Alexandre arriva et le cours commença.

« Le saviez-vous, monsieur Potter, que certaines pyramides avaient secrètement été construites par des sorciers ? » lui demanda le mage noir tandis que Harry peinait à écrire tout ce qu'il disait.

« Non, je ne le savais pas. » répondit celui-ci, aussitôt intéressé.

Vinrent alors quelques explications sur les pharaons sorciers, comment vivaient-ils, comment cachaient-ils leur magie et à quelle occasion l'utilisaient-ils…

« Pour ce qui est des mariages, un pharaon sorcier ne se mariait qu'avec une sorcière. Cette règle fut établie dès que Djoser, le troisième sorcier pharaon, prit le pouvoir. » dit ensuite Alexandre.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Harry d'un air intrigué.

« Les sorciers de l'époque se sont vite rendu compte que leur magie était trop rare et précieuse pour la mélanger avec les autres. » expliqua le mage noir.

« Avec les autres… les moldus ? » dit l'adolescent, incertain.

« Oui. » répondit Alexandre. « Mais le terme n'existait pas à l'époque. » précisa-t-il.

Puis, le mage noir continua en disant que cette règle fut respectée pendant environ trois siècles mais fut abolie car il ne restait plus beaucoup de sorcier de familles différentes à marier et que la consanguinité, bien sûr, était interdite.

« Alors ils se sont mélangés avec les Modus ? » demanda Harry.

« Certains, oui. Mais d'autre ont refusé. » expliqua le sorcier.

Ensuite, le mage noir parla ce que l'adolescent avait lu dans les trois premiers chapitres des _Fondements de la Magie._ Il parla notamment de la magie des éléments, très utilisée au temps des pharaons, de la magie dans la religion et de l'écriture de celle-ci avec les hiéroglyphes.

Puis vint le moment où il évoqua la magie héréditaire, qui faisait écho à ce qu'il avait dit sur les mariages entre sorciers des pharaons.

« Avez-vous compris de quoi retournait la théorie scientifique évoquée dans le troisième chapitre ? » l'interrogea Alexandre.

L'adolescent, prit au dépourvu répondit alors d'un air hésitant :

« Heu… des sorciers ont fait des expériences avec des enfants Sang-Pur et des enfants de Sang-Mêlé pour voir si… leur magie était plus puissante ? »

« C'est exact. » acquiesça le mage noir. « Mais c'est en réalité plus complexe que cela. Ils se sont d'abord basés sur les écrits d'un groupe de sorciers scientifiques du 17ème siècle nommé Albertus. »

Harry manqua de lâcher un petit rire. « Ils auraient pu trouver mieux… » songea-t-il en écrivant.

« Pour simplifier, ces sorciers ont conclu après plusieurs expériences sur la génétique que le gêne magique pouvait être comparé au gêne qui permettait à un enfant d'avoir les yeux verts. » déclara-t-il. « Je m'explique… » ajouta-t-il devant l'adolescent qui fronçait les sourcils. « Un enfant, s'il a un parent qui a des yeux marrons et un parent qui a des yeux verts, a plus de chance d'avoir les yeux marrons plutôt que verts, car le gêne qui détermine la couleur verte des yeux de l'enfant est plus rare et plus faible que l'autre. Comprenez-vous ? » demanda le mage noir, patient.

L'adolescent, après quelques secondes de silence hocha lentement la tête.

« Sur ce principe, il a donc été conclu que le gêne magique, comparable à celui de pigmentation vert, est plus faible face au gêne non magique, celui de couleur marron. » continua le Mangemort. « Ainsi, pour une raison de conservation de la magie, des sorciers ont parfois refusé de faire des enfants avec des Moldus. D'autres, plus extrêmes, ont même refusé de se marier avec des Sang-Mêlé. »

« Des Sang-Pur… » lâcha Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

Soudainement, la tournure que prenait le cours ne lui plaisait pas…

« Exact. » dit le mage noir. « Pour ce qui est de la puissance magique, celle-ci serait alors vue comme un gêne héréditaire qui s'affaiblit de générations en générations, sauf s'il est à chaque fois présent dans chaque parents que l'enfant en bénéficie à son tour et qu'il le perpétue avec d'autres Sang-Pur. »

« Alors… un Sang-Pur est plus puissant qu'un Sang-Mêlé ? » demanda l'adolescent qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Oui. » répondit simplement le mage noir. « Aujourd'hui, les quelques familles de Sang-Pur restantes tiennent à tout prix à préserver leur magie et donc refusent de se mélanger. C'est d'ailleurs une préoccupation majeure des grandes familles de sorciers. »

L'adolescent se mit alors à réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Sang-Pur mais le peu qu'il connaissait, il ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient beaucoup trop arrogants, méprisaient les autres et se permettaient beaucoup trop de choses. Peut-être voulaient-ils vraiment conserver leur puissance magique, ou peut-être considéraient-ils simplement que leur sang était trop pur pour se mélanger aux autres. Bizarrement, Harry croyait d'avantage en la deuxième hypothèse…

« Si vous essayez de me faire changer d'avis sur les Sang-Pur, vous perdez votre temps. » lança-t-il d'un ton méfiant tandis que le Mangemort le fixait soudain d'un air agacé.

« Je crois que vous vous méprenez quant à mes intentions. » dit-il aussitôt d'une voix ferme. « Mon but est de vous enseigner l'histoire, ce que je fais. En aucun cas je ne cherche à vous faire prendre parti sur une idée ou sur une autre. »

Le Mangemort, qui s'était rapproché du bureau et qui semblait presque être en colère, demanda ensuite au Survivant :

« Est-ce clair ? »

Celui-ci, dont sa première confrontation avec un mage noir s'était très mal passé, hocha lentement la tête. Il ne voulait pas énerver le mage noir. D'ailleurs s'il pouvait éviter toute altercation avec lui, il le ferait, car il avait déjà eu sa dose avec Gibbon...

« Bien. » dit simplement Alexandre en reprenant une expression neutre. « Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous lisiez les deux chapitres suivants du livre. Demain, nous nous concentrerons sur la défense magique. »

Puis sans plus de cérémonie le Mangemort quitta la chambre et laissa l'adolescent seul dans ses pensées.

Le soir, lorsque Sam vint lui apporter son repas, l'adolescent était comme à son habitude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait distraitement le paysage tandis qu'il repensait aux paroles du mage noir. Celui-ci pouvait très bien nier le fait de ne pas vouloir l'influencer mais Harry était convaincu que la fin du cours avait – légèrement – débordé de propagande quant aux Sang-Pur.

« Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut. » songea le Survivant en haussant les épaules. « Mes convictions ne changeront pas. »

Puis, après avoir repris son carnet pour améliorer son dessin du paysage, l'adolescent alla se coucher tout en maudissant une nouvelle fois la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla après avoir rêvé que Voldemort lui infligeait à nouveau le sortilège du Doloris. Il se releva dans son lit, le souffle court et la gorge sèche puis après un rapide tour de la pièce des yeux, se laissa tomber et maudit le mage noir. Sa cicatrice cependant ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était peut-être le seul point positif…

Il resta ensuite dans son lit à réfléchir sur la façon dont il pourrait s'enfuir, à ce qui pourrait l'aider – il en exclu totalement son professeur de potions – et ce que faisait Dumbledore, Sirius et ses amis. Étaient-ils vraiment à sa recherche ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi prenaient-ils autant de temps ?...

Puis, d'humeur maussade, il se leva, alla prendre une douche avant que Sam n'apporte son petit déjeuner qu'il toucha à peine, et reprit son carnet avant d'aller s'asseoir à la fenêtre. Il dessina ensuite la maison de Hagrid, tenta d'améliorer le paysage qu'il avait fait le jour précédent puis entreprit de continuer son résumé de ses journées passées au manoir.

Lorsque midi arriva, l'elfe de maison lui apporta son déjeuner et l'adolescent mangea un peu avant d'aller se remettre à la fenêtre tandis que l'elfe débarrassait et lui lançait des petits coups d'œil indéchiffrables.

Enfin, Alexandre arriva et fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. Les deux sorciers descendirent les escaliers, reprirent le même long couloir sombre puis arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée arrière du manoir.

Ils sortirent ensuite, traversèrent la petite terrasse en pierre, prirent le chemin pavé, passèrent devant la rangée de haie aujourd'hui plus vraiment droite puis rejoignirent le terrain d'herbe sèche.

L'adolescent détailla une nouvelle fois la petite marre où trônait notamment un saule pleureur, au bout du terrain et à l'opposé du manoir, remarqua le haut muret qui délimitait le parc et qui entourait sans doute tout le terrain autour du manoir puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de celui-ci, dont la façade grise était recouverte de lierre et dont quelques fenêtres au deuxième étage étaient brisées.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui nous concentrer sur la défense. » dit ensuite Alexandre lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du terrain d'herbe. « Tout d'abord sur votre _Protego_. J'ai pu remarquer que votre bouclier était trop faible et que vous n'arriviez pas à le maintenir suffisamment longtemps. »

L'adolescent acquiesça.

« Je vais vous lancer plusieurs sortilèges, vous devez créer votre sortilège de protection à temps et le conserver au moins cinq secondes après l'avoir lancé. » expliqua le mage noir. « Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Puis, Alexandre sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit au Survivant.

« Commençons. » dit-il avant de reculer de quelques pas tandis que l'adolescent l'imitait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite, se regardèrent en silence pendant deux ou trois secondes tandis que Harry se mettait en garde, puis le premier sortilège fusa :

« _Expelliarmus_. »

« _Protego !_ » lança aussitôt le Survivant alors qu'un bouclier se formait devant lui et le protégeait du sortilège d'Alexandre.

« _Incarcerem._ » lui envoya immédiatement le mage noir.

L'adolescent, dont le bouclier avait immédiatement disparu après avoir encaissé le sortilège de désarmement, fut bien malgré lui touché et trébucha lorsqu'une corde épaisse s'enroula autour de son corps, ne lui laissant plus aucun membre libre.

Il tenta de s'en défaire mais sur le coup, il avait lâché sa baguette et celle-ci trônait maintenant à quelques pas de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'attraper.

« _Finite._ » entendit-il ensuite.

Aussitôt, la corde disparut et l'adolescent put se relever et ramasser sa baguette tandis que ses joues se coloraient de honte.

« Tâchez de ne pas laisser tomber votre baguette. » lui lança le Mangemort d'une voix où perçait son amusement. « Recommencez. » dit-il ensuite.

L'adolescent se remit en garde puis Alexandre lui envoya le même sortilège qu'il contra d'un bouclier. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains et alla directement dans celles du mage noir.

« Concentrez-vous sur votre sortilège. Votre baguette doit rester bien droite afin que votre bouclier reste en place. » dit-il en lui lançant sa baguette que l'adolescent attrapa facilement. « Recommencez. »

Le manège dura presque une heure et l'adolescent se prit de nombreux sortilèges, comme des sorts de stupéfaction, de ligotage et même de mutisme.

 _« Expelliarmus. »_ lui lança pour au moins la dixième fois le mage noir.

« _Protégo !_ » contra l'adolescent en se remémorant les conseils du sorcier.

« _Levicorpus_. » attaqua aussitôt Alexandre.

Cependant, au lieu de se retrouver suspendu par la cheville comme il l'avait redouté, le sortilège se brisa sur son bouclier après que celui-ci ait finalement disparu.

« J'ai réussi ! » dit-il aussitôt au mage noir qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Nous perfectionnerons votre technique la prochaine fois. Rappelez-vous simplement que votre baguette doit rester droite et que votre posture doit être stoïque même lorsque le premier sortilège se brise sur votre bouclier. » lança-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« Je vais maintenant vous enseigner un nouveau sortilège de défense, très puissant s'il est bien utilisé et qui permet de renvoyer les sortilèges à son lanceur lorsqu'ils se heurtent au bouclier. » expliqua-t-il.

« Génial ! » commenta l'adolescent.

« C'est un sortilège inventé au 18ème siècle en Europe du Nord et qui nécessite une grande concentration. » expliqua-t-il. « Répétez après moi. _Tegen Aanval »._

« _Tegen Aanval._ » articula docilement l'adolescent.

« Bien. » approuva le mage noir.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu un sort pareil. » lança Harry d'une voix curieuse.

« Il est très peu utilisé aujourd'hui. » lui apprit Alexandre. « Mais bien maîtrisé, il peut vous sauver la vie. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Cela promettait d'être intéressant !

Le Mangemort lui enseigna ensuite le mouvement qu'il devait faire avec son poignet, qui était assez complexe à réaliser étant donné qu'il fallait en quelque sorte onduler rapidement son poignet puis finir bras tendu d'un geste vif. Puis, maîtrisant enfin le geste, le mage noir demanda à l'adolescent d'essayer de lancer le sortilège.

« Prononcez-le bien. » lui dit Alexandre. « Le mouvement de poignet est tout aussi important. » continua-t-il en reculant de quelques pas tandis que l'adolescent se mettait en garde.

Le Mangemort s'arrêta ensuite, leva lentement sa baguette, attendit quelques secondes puis lança :

« _Incarcerem._ »

« _Tegen Aanval._ » articula le Survivant en effectuant le mouvement de poignet que lui avait enseigné le Mangemort.

Cependant, il comprit vite qu'il avait échoué lorsque des cordes apparurent soudain et le saucissonnèrent avant qu'il ne trébuche et se retrouve à plat ventre sur l'herbe sèche. Il avait toutefois gardé sa baguette dans sa main et lança aussitôt :

« _Finite Incantatem !_ »

Les cordes disparurent alors et il se releva non sans avoir jeté un regard quelque peu honteux au mage noir.

« Votre mouvement de poignet n'est pas bon. » lui dit-il. « Recommencez. »

L'adolescent se remit en garde.

« _Expelliarmus._ »

« _Tegen Anval !_ » lança l'adolescent.

Sa baguette lui fut arrachée et vint se loger dans la main du mage noir.

« Faites attention à la prononciation. » lui fit remarquer Alexandre d'un air patient. « Votre mouvement était cependant correct. » ajouta-t-il en envoyant la baguette au jeune sorcier, qui l'attrapa facilement.

Puis, après quatre ou cinq tentatives ratées, le Mangemort changea de méthode.

« Le sortilège doit également être lancé au bon moment. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Vous allez essayer de me désarmer et vous allez vous concentrez sur la façon dont je lance le sortilège. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, attendit que le mage noir lui fasse signe puis s'exécuta :

« _Expelliarmus._ »

Le sort fusa en direction du mage noir et juste avant qu'il ne le touche, celui-ci prononça :

« _Tegen Aanval._ »

Le sortilège rebondit alors sur une sorte de bulle grise et retourna aussitôt en direction de l'adolescent, qui tenta maladroitement de contrer :

« _Protego !_ »

Cependant, sa baguette lui fut tout de même arrachée et le mage noir l'attrapa au vol tandis que l'adolescent regardait d'un air surpris le sorcier.

« Votre bouclier était trop faible. Pour contrer ce sortilège, il faut une très défense solide, car le sortilège qu'il renvoie voit sa puissance multipliée par deux, voire beaucoup plus. » expliqua le Mangemort.

Puis il se rapprocha du garçon et continua :

« Avez-vous remarqué à quel moment j'ai créé le bouclier ? »

Le Survivant hocha doucement la tête.

« Environ une seconde avant que mon sort ne vous touche… » répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« C'est encore moins que cela. » déclara le mage noir. « Vous devez attendre le dernier moment avant de lancer votre bouclier. Avez-vous compris ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça, puis le mage noir recommença à lui lancer des sortilèges.

Les premières fois, l'adolescent n'arriva à rien et cela le frustra. Cependant, le Mangemort lui dit que le sortilège était difficile à maîtriser et qu'il était donc normal qu'il n'y arrive pas tout de suite, ce qui le réconforta un peu.

« _Incarcerem._ » lui lança alors Alexandre pour la troisième fois.

« _Tegen Aanval !_ » contra aussitôt le Survivant.

Alors, quelque chose de nouveau se produisit.

Un bouclier gris se forma devant lui et le sort fut renvoyé en direction du mage noir, qui fit aussitôt de longs gestes devant lui. Le sortilège disparut alors tandis que l'adolescent restait immobile, un air hésitant sur le visage.

Que venait-il de se passer ?...

« Vous avez réussi. » lui lança le mage noir.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils – il n'avait jamais vu de tels mouvements, regarda sa main et dit ensuite :

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… quand j'ai créé le bouclier, j'ai senti comme des fourmis descendant tout le long de mon bras. » expliqua-t-il au Mangemort qui s'était rapproché.

« Cela peut se produire lorsque l'on commence à apprendre ce genre de sortilège. » lui répondit-il.

« Parce qu'il est puissant ? » s'enquit Harry d'une voix où perçait une certaine fierté.

« Pas exactement… » dit le mage noir en observant attentivement l'adolescent. « Plutôt parce que c'est un sortilège de magie noire. » ajouta-t-il ensuite lentement.

Le Survivant, qui arborait un petit sourire sur son visage, le perdit aussitôt. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« C'est… c'est un sortilège de… » tenta-t-il de dire, hébété. « De magie noire ? »

« En effet. » répondit simplement Alexandre d'un air patient.

« Mais… » lâcha l'adolescent.

Il regarda son bras, puis le mage noir et s'exclama :

« C'est interdit ! »

L'adolescent dévisagea le Mangemort qui ne disait rien, un air ahuri sur le visage, et ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas apprendre ça ! »

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. » répliqua aussitôt Alexandre d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se figea alors et recula d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte tandis que la colère montait lentement en lui.

« Recommencez. » lui ordonna le mage noir.

« Non ! » refusa l'adolescent. « Vous auriez dû me dire que c'était de la magie noire ! Je... »

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots tant il bouillonnait de colère. Comment le mage noir avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose ?! Il l'avait pourtant cru différent des autres !

« Je ne veux pas apprendre des sortilèges de magie noire ! C'est illégal ! » continua-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose soit une préoccupation pour vous… » dit simplement Alexandre, presque surpris des paroles du Survivant.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, ahuri des paroles du Mangemort.

Pensait-il qu'il ne respectait pas les lois ? Certes, le sorcier ne prêtait guère attention aux règles mais les lois étaient différentes…

« Et… et c'est mauvais ! » continua-t-il tandis que le mage noir ne pipait mot.

« À ce sujet, la magie noire n'est en soit pas ''mauvaise'' si elle est pratiquée avec modération et maîtri-… »

« Mais je m'en fiche ! » le coupa l'adolescent qui bouillonnait intérieurement. « Je ne veux pas apprendre la magie noire ! »

« Dans ce cas il va falloir vous expliquer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répliqua furieusement Alexandre.

L'adolescent tressaillit soudain.

« Votre baguette. » lui siffla le mage noir alors qu'il tendait la main en sa direction.

Mais le Survivant, qui s'était figé aux paroles du Mangemort, serra plus fermement sa baguette tandis que la panique remplaçait la colère et que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait du terrible mage noir remontait soudain de sa mémoire.

« Non… » pensa-t-il tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Il ne voulait pas le revoir...

« Votre baguette, monsieur Potter. » répéta le mage noir d'un ton menaçant.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il finalement accepter d'apprendre la magie noire même s'il ne le voulait pas, devait-il aller s'expliquer devant Voldemort ?...

« Non, non, non… ! » pensa-t-il soudain. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau face au mage noir !

Harry, qui regardait jusque-là sa main lança alors un coup d'œil à Alexandre. Celui-ci tendait toujours la main vers lui et le regardait d'un air méfiant.

« Que dois-je faire ?! » se dit Harry, paniqué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette, puis le Mangemort et à nouveau sa baguette d'un air perdu, tandis qu'Alexandre lui lançait un regard significatif quant à ses potentielles intentions.

Alors le Survivant se décida. Il effaça toute trace de peur sur son visage, regarda son interlocuteur et lui tendit lentement sa baguette. Celui-ci avança alors sa main d'un air toujours méfiant et fut à doigts de la prendre lorsque Harry lança soudain :

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Le mage noir, qui fut surpris et de toute façon trop près pour tenter quoi que ce soit, se prit alors le sortilège de plein fouet tandis que l'adolescent se retournait et se mettait à courir.

C'était le moment. Il devait tenter quelque chose pour s'enfuir, car il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière : il avait attaqué un Mangemort. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais envisagé que l'adolescent puisse l'attaquer, peut-être s'était-il cru invulnérable malgré sa puissance. Heureusement, celui-ci devrait mettre un petit moment avant de se libérer du sort que l'adolescent lui avait envoyé.

Fébrile, Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour constater l'état du mage noir et remarqua soudain avec effroi que le sorcier se relevait et lançait un sortilège en sa direction.

Paniqué l'adolescent réussit tout de même à l'éviter et arriva vers les murs du manoir où il y avait un large passage entre le haut muret et ceux-ci, puis se retourna soudain.

« _Stupéfix !_ » lança-t-il au Mangemort avant de se remettre à courir tandis que ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire.

« _Attendez qu'il soit proche de vous ! »_

« _Tegen Aanval._ » entendit alors l'adolescent.

Immédiatement, il se retourna et tenta d'éviter le sortilège… en vain. Celui-ci le percuta de plein fouet et le fit décoller de plusieurs mètres avant de le faire brusquement retomber sur le sol. Le choc lui fit violemment arquer le dos, sa respiration se coupa et tout le côté droit de son corps, sur lequel il était atterrit, lui fit brusquement mal.

Sonné, il tenta de se relever, échoua, recommença en prenant appui sur ses mains alors qu'il cherchait de sa vision floue sa baguette qu'il avait lâché, et entendit vaguement :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, monsieur Potter. »

Aussitôt, quelque chose le repoussa sans douceur au sol, sa joue heurta une nouvelle fois la terre et des liens lui enserrent les poignets tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que sa vision peinait à redevenir normale.

Puis, il fut brusquement relevé et manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Le Mangemort cependant, le tint d'une poigne ferme.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Encore sonné par le choc, le corps douloureux et la vision trouble, le Survivant ne comprit pas tout de suite où le mage noir l'emmenait. Ils prirent le passage entre le manoir et le muret, arrivèrent devant la grande maison, longèrent les murs et entrèrent par une grande porte dans le hall d'entrée.

Une fois devant les escaliers, le mage noir le poussa dans le dos et le força à monter les marches alors qu'il se débattait enfin.

Cependant, ses mains étant attachées, le Survivant ne put que se plier à la volonté du mage noir et monta bien malgré lui les marches du grand escalier tandis que ses oreilles sifflaient toujours et que son corps douloureux avait du mal à suivre l'allure rapide du Mangemort.

Une fois en haut, ils prirent le couloir à gauche et le Survivant se débattit plus encore tandis que les doigts du mage noir s'enfonçaient dans son bras droit et le faisait gémir de douleur.

Puis, dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop rapide aux yeux de l'adolescent, ils arrivèrent devant les portes en bois.

Harry se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Peut-être pouvait-il s'excuser auprès du Mangemort et lui dire qu'il apprendrait la magie noire ? Peut-être pouvait-il éviter de se retrouver face à Voldemort ?...

Cependant, sans même qu'il ne puisse tenter de dire quoi que ce soit, Alexandre ouvrit l'une des porte de sa baguette puis poussa sans douceur l'adolescent à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre.

* * *

Au sifflement furieux de Nagini, Snape se retourna en direction de la porte et vit deux nouveaux arrivants pénétrer dans la pièce, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reposait tranquillement une potion du sorcier sur la table et reportait son attention sur les intrus.

L'espion les identifia alors. Le premier était Alexandre, qui semblait irrité et tenait sa baguette dans une main. Le deuxième, que le Mangemort traînait dans l'autre était le Survivant, qui semblait avoir les mains liées dans le dos et affichait une expression terrifié. Il était également pâle et ses lunettes étaient tordues.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix intriguée tandis qu'Alexandre s'avançait vers eux.

« Monsieur Potter ne souhaite pas pratiquer la magie noire. » expliqua le Mangemort en poussant l'adolescent devant lui, qui manqua de tomber.

« Pourquoi a-t-il les mains liées ? » demanda le serpent.

« Il n'a pas voulu... coopérer. » répondit le mage noir tandis que l'espion réprimait un soupir.

Par Salazar, Harry Potter était sans doute le gamin le plus stupide de la création. Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais que dans sa situation, la seule chose qu'il devait faire tait de se taire et d'obéir ?

« Vraiment… » lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix presque moqueuse.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le garçon. Celui-ci malgré sa posture droite et son regard déterminé était en réalité terrifié, et cela se voyait très bien. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant après ce que lui avait fait subir le terrible mage noir… et voilà qu'il était à nouveau en face de lui, alors qu'il avait une fois de plus refusé d'obéir et avait sans doute attaqué un Mangemort.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Harry ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le garçon.

Celui-ci voulut instinctivement reculer mais Alexandre, qui était toujours derrière lui, le prit par le bras et l'en empêcha.

L'adolescent lança alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'espion qui se contenta de le regarder d'un air désintéressé.

« Je… » commença alors le Survivant. « Je ne veux pas apprendre la… magie noire. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sans doute ferme.

Si l'espion avait pu, il se serait pincé l'arête du nez et aurait lâché un long soupir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, évidemment. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille que le garçon apprenne la magie noire. Après tout, il voulait qu'il le rejoigne, c'était donc quelque part un peu logique, l'espion y avait d'ailleurs pensé après avoir parlé avoir vu Alexandre et le garçon dans le parc. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment une très bonne chose.

« Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix, jeune Potter. » dit simplement le mage noir tandis que Nagini sifflait d'un air amusé.

Puis il se tourna vers Alexandre et lui dit d'une voix tranquille :

« Tu peux utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium sur lui. »

L'espion, qui restait en retrait vers la grande table où ses potions étaient posées, tiqua alors.

« Il y résistera, maître… » répondit d'une voix hésitante le Mangemort.

« Sottises. » le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il obéira au doigt et à l'œil. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » lança-t-il en direction de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le serpent d'un air furieux. Derrière son masque cependant, il n'était pas difficile d'y voir toute la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Par Merlin… » se dit l'espion en maudissant le gamin. « Ne peut-il pas se contenter de dire oui ? »

« _Impero._ » lanca alors le terrible mage noir en direction de l'adolescent qui haleta de surprise. _« Agenouille-toi devant moi. »_ lui ordonna-t-il.

Le Survivant sembla alors lutter contre deux pensées, serra les poings et baissa lentement la tête tandis que son corps se mettait brusquement à trembler. Cependant, il resta debout.

 _« Agenouille-toi devant Lord Voldemort ! »_ siffla le serpent.

L'adolescent gémit alors, serra violemment les dents et se retrouva bien malgré lui à genoux sur le sol tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâchait un petit rire triomphant.

« Tu vois, Alexandre. Il suffit juste de savoir comment s'y prendre. » dit-il ensuite à l'intention du Mangemort.

Puis, il s'avança lentement vers l'adolescent, lui fit relever la tête de son emprise invisible et lui susurra d'une voix inquisitrice :

« Désormais, tu m'obéira. »

* * *

A suivre...

Vous l'aurez deviné, ce chapitre montre progressivement les intentions de Voldemort quant à Harry puis finit par montrer que notre Voldy national est tout puissant face à lui et qu'il compte bien se faire obéir. Quant à la suite donc, on retrouvera un peu de ça.

Pour le chapitre 11, qui s'intitulera "La Danse Macabre", un titre inspiré d'un livre merveilleux nommé "L'étrange vie de Nobody Owens" les choses vont empirer ! (oui c'est possible). D'ailleurs, une petite partie du chapitre sera consacrée à Halloween mais n'aura aucune répercussion sur l'histoire.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve donc dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 11 et d'ici là, gros bisous à vous !


	11. La Danse Macabre

**Hello !**

Je publie un jour en avance parce que je me suis dit que ça serait plus logique de publier le jour d'Halloween puisqu'une partie du chapitre est consacrée à la fête (haha). Concernant celle-ci, elle n'a aucune répercussion, je me suis juste amusée lol. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire L'étrange vie de Nobody Owens si vous en avez la possibilité car c'est une pure merveille ! (pour résumer, l'histoire met en scène un enfant élevé par des fantômes).

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos avis, vos commentaires et vos idées quant à la suite. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir répondu à celles du chapitre précédent, j'ai complètement oublié... (mais je le fais quand même du coup, même si je suis en retard !)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« La danse accéléra, et les danseurs avec. Bod était à bout de souffle, mais il n'imaginait pas que le bal pût un jour s'arrêter : la Danse Macabre, la danse des vivants et des morts, la danse avec la Mort. »_

L'étrange vie de Nobody Owens, Neil Gaiman.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La Danse Macabre**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux.

Il ne se trouvait plus dans son lit, la surface où il était couché était dure et humide et il sentait ses cheveux indisciplinés chatouiller sa joue.

« Où suis-je ?... » pensa-t-il, méfiant, tandis qu'une petite brise se levait et soulevait les bords de sa chemise noire.

L'adolescent ouvrit lentement les yeux puis se leva tout en observant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Le parc du manoir ? » songea-t-il en détaillant le grande terrain d'herbe verte, la petite marre, le saule pleureur et enfin le manoir. « Non… » se dit-il en observant plus chose clochait. L'herbe n'était pas censée être de cette couleur-là, le saule pleureur était beaucoup plus petit et le manoir semblait parfaitement entretenu, contrairement à ce que le Survivant avait pu en voir lors de ses sorties dans le parc.

Harry regarda alors tout autour de lui d'un air perdu. Où se trouvait-il ? Cela ressemblait fortement au manoir Jédusor pourtant… rien n'était pareil. La grande bâtisse au lieu d'avoir sa façade recouverte de lierre était vierge, et les fenêtres qui normalement étaient brisées au deuxième étage ne l'étaient plus. Le parc également, semblait ne plus être le même. L'herbe était verte et tondue, les quelques buissons autour de la marre parfaitement alignés et droits et le petit chemin pavé qui rejoignait le plan d'eau semblait être en parfait état. De plus, une fumée grise s'élevait doucement vers le ciel terne et dépourvu de tout nuage depuis les quelques cheminées du manoir, ce qui était absurde puisque l'on était en été…

Mais l'adolescent, droit et immobile au milieu du terrain d'herbe, où aucun bruit n'était audible et où aucune chose ne bougeait exceptée la fumée qui s'élevait lentement vers le ciel gris, douta alors de cette pensée.

« Est-ce un rêve ? » pensa-t-il immédiatement en observant attentivement ses mains, ses vêtements noirs puis ses pieds nus sur l'herbe humide. « Tout paraît si réel mais en même temps si… »

Un vent frais fit frémir les branches des arbres du parc, détruisant le calme plat du paysage.

« ... irréel. » compléta-t-il en observait le saule pleureur qui balançait doucement ses branches au gré du vent.

L'adolescent, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se dirigea alors vers lui. De ses pieds nus, il atteignit la petite marre à l'eau stagnante, fit le tour de celle-ci en observant vaguement le petit banc en bois qui trônait à son extrémité et arriva devant l'arbre.

S'il était plus petit que dans ses souvenirs, l'arbre était tout de même imposant. Son tronc, où partait de nombreuses branches toujours plus longues et plus fines à leurs extrémités, était énorme et ses feuilles, qui par endroit touchaient presque le sol, se balançaient doucement au vent.

L'adolescent se promena alors en dessous d'un air distrait, effleura de sa mains quelques branches tombantes, fit le tour de l'arbre puis observa les nénuphars qui flottaient sur l'eau paisible de la marre.

« Oui, c'est un rêve… » pensa-t-il alors tandis que les branches du saule étaient à nouveau traversées par une brise légère, faisant doucement frémir les feuilles et le garçon. Car tout était beaucoup trop calme et paisible pour que ce ne soit vrai. Il n'y avait pas un oiseau, pas un poisson dans l'eau, pas une abeille ou autres insectes qui ne butinent les quelques fleurs autour de la marre. Seules les branches du saule bougeaient avec le vent et le garçon, qui était en dessous et qui n'était pourtant pas très habillé, n'avait même pas froid.

Soudain, un bruit nouveau s'éleva dans le silence du parc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pensa-t-il alors.

L'adolescent se dirigea au bord de l'eau et regarda en direction du manoir. Il avait du mal à entendre, mais il était certain d'entendre comme une musique lente et aux tons graves.

Harry s'éloigna alors du saule pleureur d'un air intrigué, marcha sur le chemin pavé de ses pieds nus et se dirigea en direction de la mélodie. Il passa entre une longue haie parfaitement droite et une rangée de hauts arbres aux branches fines et courte, prit à gauche lors de la première intersection et continua de marcher en direction de la musique.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus celle-ci était distincte. Son rythme était lent, calme et presque triste.

Puis, lorsque l'adolescent vit enfin ce qui devait être la source de la musique, il marcha en sa direction et observa le kiosque qui était maintenant devant lui. Il était de taille moyenne, avait un toit en ardoise soutenu par des petits piliers en bois et était recouvert d'une peinture blanche.

Harry s'approcha alors et vit en son centre une forme floue et indistincte qu'il identifia comme un fantôme lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu plus. Celui-ci était dos à lui, jouait de son violon la mélodie aux airs graves et au rythme lent qui flottait dans l'air et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Excusez-moi ? » tenta l'adolescent à l'entrée du kiosque. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cependant, celui-ci continua de jouer et ne se retourna pas. « Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu ? » se dit Harry en s'aventurant sous le kiosque.

L'adolescent détailla alors le fantôme. C'était un homme aux cheveux mi-longs, attachés en une petite queue de cheval, de taille moyenne et habillé d'une longue veste trouée par endroit qui tombait pratiquement en bas de ses genoux. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le garçon et jouait toujours sa mélodie lente et triste, son archet caressant les cordes de son instrument.

« Excusez-moi ? » retenta Harry en faisant le tour du kiosque et en arrivant finalement en face du fantôme.

Mais celui-ci, dont le visage était recouvert de cicatrices et dont les yeux étaient fermés ne lui répondit pas.

« Qui est-ce ? » pensa l'adolescent en détailla ses vêtements qui semblaient tout droit sortis du XVIIIème siècle. Il portait en effet un pantalon qui s'arrêtait jusqu'en bas des genoux, un collant et des petites chaussures à talons. Sa longue veste était ouverte sur une chemise aux boutons alignés et son cou caché par un grand col fait de tissu plié.

Sa figure, quant à elle, était striée de cicatrices. Du sang coulait de l'une d'elle et formait comme une larme sur la joue de l'homme qui jouait toujours sa mélodie.

« Monsieur ? » lança le garçon en se postant devant lui.

Celui-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et posa son regard blanc et terne sur l'adolescent, faisant légèrement frémir celui-ci. Le fantôme n'avait pas l'air agressif, mais sa figure pâle et son expression figée faisait un peu peur au Survivant.

Cependant, celui-ci, dont l'archet ne caressait plus les cordes du violon, sembla ne pas voir le garçon et reprit aussitôt de jouer. La mélodie, différente de l'autre, avait des tons plus aigus et semblait être le prélude d'un nouvel événement.

« Heu… » tenta Harry d'un air perdu.

Il agita ses mains devant le fantôme, tenta de le toucher mais comme prévu pour un fantôme, sa main traversa la matière grise qu'il formait et celui-ci ne le remarqua pas.

« Il ne me voit vraiment pas ? » pensa l'adolescent.

Soudain, il entendit des bribes de conversations non loin du kiosque et se retourna en direction de la petite terrasse de pierre, entourée de buisson et de petits arbustes.

Harry, tout en lançant un dernier regard intrigué au fantôme, quitta alors le kiosque et se dirigea vers la terrasse en passant cette fois par l'herbe et non par le chemin pavé. Ses pieds nus foulèrent ensuite plus rapidement le sol lorsqu'il entendit des rires et des voix d'hommes et de femmes.

Puis, il arriva devant la terrasse et observa d'un air effrayé les fantômes qui discutaient . Deux femmes ainsi qu'une plus jeune fille, habillées de longues robes déchirées et de chapeaux troués, étaient à côté d'une grande et haute jardinière de fleurs tandis que trois hommes aux yeux totalement blancs et figés discutaient et fumaient des cigares autour d'une grande table.

Ravalant sa peur, Harry monta alors les quelques marches de la terrasse et se joignit à la scène irréelle qui se tenait devant lui.

« Cette année, le bal sera grandiose. » dit l'un des hommes au visage squelettique, coiffé d'un chapeau haute forme et dont une moustache cachait la moitié de ses lèvres.

« Certainement. » répondit un autre d'une voix polie tandis qu'il regardait sa montre à gousset et la rangeait dans sa veste de sa main à moitié coupée.

Harry, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança alors vers eux et demanda :

« Quel bal ? »

Cependant, tout comme le fantôme du kiosque, aucun ne sembla l'entendre ni même le voir.

« La grande Dame sera-t-elle présente ? » s'enquit le troisième homme en faisant tomber les mégots de son cigare dans un cendrier en verre.

« Cela serait merveilleux ! » lança une des femmes en venant vers la table tandis que l'adolescent remarquait en grimaçant qu'il lui manquait un bras et que son os ainsi que tout le reste était visible.

« Hélas, personne ne le sait. » répondit d'un air désolé le premier homme tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa veste et épongeait distraitement le sang qui coulait d'une énorme blessure au niveau de son torse et laissait voir sa chair.

L'adolescent, devant ce tableau quelque peu macabre, pensa alors que les fantômes qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard - la plupart gentils et entiers, ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux-ci. Car avec leurs membres squelettiques, leurs visages trop pâles et leurs os apparents, le Survivant devait avouer qu'ils faisaient un peu peur.

Soudain, la musique que jouait le musicien du kiosque s'arrêta et les fantômes levèrent tous la tête en direction du parc, tandis que l'adolescent les regardait à présent d'un air intrigué.

« Cela va commencer. » dit alors l'un des hommes en se levant, bientôt suivi par les autres.

« Hâtons-nous ! » lança l'une des femmes à qui le crâne semblait avait été transpercé par une balle.

Les fantômes passèrent ensuite devant Harry et quittèrent la terrasse pour emprunter le chemin pavé tandis que celui-ci décidait de les suivre. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni l'entendre… il ne risquait donc pas grand-chose.

Ils passèrent devant la grande rangée de haie en silence, l'adolescent juste derrière eux, quand une phrase s'éleva soudain, comme sortie de partout et de nulle part à la fois :

 _Venez, approchez, la Danse Macabre va commencer_

Harry se retourna alors, regarda dans tous les sens pour voir qui avait prononcé ces mots mais ne vit personne.

« La Danse Macabre ? » murmura-t-il en suivant toujours les fantômes.

Tandis qu'il marchait sur le chemin pavé, Harry vit au bout d'une intersection un petit bassin d'eau traversé par un pont de bois où deux fantômes, un homme et une femme, discutaient. L'homme, dont un œil pendait de son globe oculaire, semblait flirter avec la femme qui cachait son sourire derrière un éventail troué.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande estrade en bois entourée de chaise et de petites tables où une trentaine de fantômes bavardaient. Certains, aux visages squelettiques et aux regards figés, semblaient attendre quelque chose tandis que d'autres, aux membres déchirés, aux blessures ouvertes et même à la tête manquante – Harry grimaça devant le spectacle – regardaient en direction de l'estrade.

Sur celle-ci, le fantôme du kiosque au visage recouvert de cicatrice accordait son instrument parmi neuf ou dix autres musiciens, dont l'un avait la peau de ses joues pendante, déchirée et laissait voir ses dents, dont un autre n'avait plus d'œil du tout et dont deux avaient les vêtements en lambeaux et où du sang coulait de leurs blessures.

Soudain, la voix résonna à nouveau dans la tête de l'adolescent :

 _Choisissez votre cavalier, la Danse Macabre va débuter_

Les fantômes assis sur des chaises se mirent alors debout tandis que les femmes se faisaient inviter par les hommes et qu'ils montaient sur l'estrade en se tenant la main.

Harry, qui s'était rapproché des marches de l'estrade, vit alors défiler devant lui la moitié des fantômes et observa d'un air effrayé, parfois dégoûté, leurs corps meurtris, squelettiques et ensanglantés.

Certains avaient des vêtements complètement déchirés, comme s'ils sortaient tout droit de la guerre, d'autres n'avait plus de peau à certains endroits et Harry vit même un fantôme dont il manquait tout le bas du corps et qui se promenait tranquillement autour de l'estrade, dans une sorte de petite caisse à roulette.

Puis, une fois que plus de la moitié des fantômes furent montés sur l'estrade, le silence se fit et plus aucun ne bougea.

Les musiciens, qui avaient suspendus leurs gestes, semblaient attendre quelque chose avant de commencer à jouer de leur instruments. Ceux-ci, tous plus variés les uns que les autres, certains à vents ou à cordes, n'auraient même pas pu être nommés par l'adolescent.

Soudain, le fantôme au violon commença, une mélodie lente s'éleva parmi les fantômes et la voix résonna à nouveau dans la tête du Survivant :

 _Ecoutez le musicien jouer, la Danse Macabre a commencé_

Alors, les fantômes se mirent lentement en mouvement tandis que les autres musiciens se joignaient à leur tour au violon, et la danse commença.

Les couples de fantômes évoluèrent d'abord lentement, faisant parfois tourner les femmes et se déplaçant silencieusement sur l'estrade tandis que la mélodie que jouaient les musiciens s'accordait sur leurs pas légers. Les robes des femmes tournoyaient doucement, dévoilant parfois leurs chevilles nues et leurs chaussures à petits talons, quelques autres fantômes restés sur le côté se joignirent eux aussi à la valse et l'adolescent regarda d'un air presque hypnotisé la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant lui.

C'était comme un bal costumé pour les fantômes. Certains semblait déguisés tant leurs blessures étaient trop importantes pour être vraies et tant leurs vêtements étaient criblés de trous. Pourtant leurs habits, témoignant tous d'une époque révolue, étaient vrais et chaque fantôme qui évoluait maintenant sur la piste de dance devait sûrement être mort depuis très longtemps.

Puis, la musique changea et prit des airs plus joyeux et rythmés. La valse lente et tranquille fut alors remplacée par des pas de danse rapides et la voix résonna encore :

 _En avant, changez de partenaire, la Danse Macabre s'accélère_

Soudain, la main de Harry fut prise par celle d'un fantôme resté en bas de l'estrade et il fut tiré bien malgré lui jusqu'aux marches de l'estrade.

« Je ne sais pas danser ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en direction de la jeune femme qui tenait sa main.

Celle-ci lorsqu'elle arriva sur l'estrade accompagnée du Survivant lui fit un simple sourire, souleva légèrement sa robe trouée pour l'attacher à son poignet afin qu'elle ne traîne pas par terre, puis attira Harry dans la danse.

« Tout le monde sait danser la Danse Macabre. » répondit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle mettait une main de l'adolescent sur son épaule et l'autre sur son bassin.

Harry fut alors bien malgré lui entraîné dans la danse rapide et évolua sur l'estrade avec le fantôme d'un air perdu.

Au début en effet, le Survivant se contenta d'imiter maladroitement les pas des autres danseurs et fut complètement désemparé. Puis, à mesure que la musique prenait un tournant plus rapide, l'adolescent se prit au jeu et ne se soucia plus de rien.

Il changea plusieurs fois de partenaires, dansa avec une femme dont la moitié du visage semblait avoir été brûlé, une autre à qui il manquait un bras, et eut même pour partenaire un homme avec un chapeau haut de forme recouvert de toiles d'araignées.

Puis, la mélodie entraînante et joyeuse s'accéléra une nouvelle fois.

 _Tournez, reculez, la Danse Macabre est loin d'être terminée_

La danse prit alors un tournant différent et les couples se séparèrent pour former de grands groupes de fantômes, des rondes se créèrent, les pieds tapèrent sur l'estrade au rythme de la musique, les robes des femmes tournoyèrent et les hommes perdirent leurs chapeaux. Les partenaires s'échangeaient en tapant dans les mains et en tournant et bientôt, Harry, qui avait d'abord été réticent, dansa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Car la musique, à la cadence rapide et aux tons harmonieux, emplissait le cœur de l'adolescent d'une joie extraordinaire. Ses pieds tapaient, tournaient et s'agitaient furieusement sur l'estrade comme s'ils connaissaient déjà les pas, comme s'ils savaient danser la Danse Macabre depuis toujours.

Très vite, les musiciens se joignirent eux aussi à la fête et laissèrent leurs instruments en suspens tandis que les archets se déplaçaient d'eux même sur les cordes et que de l'air s'engouffrait de lui-même dans les flûtes et les trompettes.

Tout le monde se mit alors à danser, plus personne ne resta sur le côté et l'estrade en bois fut martelée des pas des danseurs. Les jambes se levaient et retombaient en rythme, les robes se soulevaient jusqu'à voir les cuisses, tout le monde riait et dansait jusqu'à en perdre le souffle quand soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Les instruments cessèrent de jouer, les fantômes s'immobilisèrent sur la piste de dance et regardèrent tous dans la même direction tandis que l'adolescent se demandait ce qui se passait.

C'est alors qu'il vit sur les marches de l'estrade une femme habillée d'une longue robe blanche, aux cheveux ondulés noirs de jais et aux yeux gris glacés. Les fantômes, une fois qu'elle fut sur la piste de dance, s'inclinèrent tous profondément tandis que la femme à la robe d'une blancheur immaculée s'avançait vers le Survivant.

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme… » pensa alors l'adolescent en la regardant, presque hypnotisé par sa beauté.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Harry et lui fit un petit sourire tandis que celui-ci s'inclinait maladroitement devant elle. Le Survivant vit alors que le bas de sa longue robe était faite de toiles d'araignées et que sa chevelure corbeau tombait en cascade jusqu'à sa taille fine et délicate.

Puis, la femme proposa sa main pâle au sorcier tandis qu'elle souriait toujours et que ses yeux argentés étaient plongés dans l'émeraude de l'adolescent.

Harry, sans même s'en apercevoir prit alors sa main et la musique recommença, d'abord lente et aux tons graves, puis s'accéléra soudain et reprit de son entrain.

 _Dame Peverell guide nos pas, la Danse Macabre ne s'arrête pas là_

Tous les fantômes firent une ronde, se donnèrent la main et entraînèrent l'adolescent et sa partenaire, puis formèrent une ligne, reculèrent, avancèrent et tournèrent en rythme avec la musique, leurs pieds tapant furieusement sur l'estrade. Harry changea plusieurs fois de cavalières, grimaça puis ria devant les visages parfois affreux des fantômes, dansa à en perdre le souffle et revient une nouvelle fois vers la femme à la longue chevelure corbeau.

Même encore maintenant, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Autour de lui, les fantômes dansaient avec une véhémence enflammée, riant de leurs voix lointaine et tournoyant sur eux-même au rythme de la musique, à une vitesse folle, parfois étourdissante. L'entrain de la dance avait depuis longtemps gagné le cœur de l'adolescent, le faisait rire aux éclats, envoyant une gigantesque onde de chaleur dans tout son corps et faisant pratiquement bouger ses membres tout seuls.

Soudain, les lampes à pétroles disposées en hauteur et tout autour de l'estrade s'allumèrent en même temps, éclairant de leurs lumières pâles la piste de dance et faisant briller les corps transparents des fantômes.

« Dernière danse ! » cria quelqu'un.

Alors, la musique ralentit, reprit un rythme modéré, ralentit encore, devint lente, puis prit un air grave et final.

Des couples se reformèrent et Harry dansa avec la femme à la robe blanche, ses yeux émeraudes ne pouvant se détacher de son regard argenté et de son sourire que formaient ses lèvres carmins. Le garçon tout vêtu de noir dansa alors avec la femme toute vêtue de blanc, et ils évoluèrent lentement sur la piste de danse, se souriant et tourbillonnant ensemble.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda ensuite Harry.

Elle ria, d'une voix cristalline et joyeuse puis lui répondit simplement :

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Puis, ils tournoyèrent ensemble parmi les couples de fantômes, sa longue robe blanche se soulevant et créant des flammes glacées à ses pieds, sa chevelure corbeau ondulant avec elle et contrastant avec sa peau pâle et son habit de givre.

« Vous êtes vivante n'est-ce pas ? » continua l'adolescent.

« Comme chacun l'a été, je le fût également. » dit-elle en prenant les mains du Survivant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors de danser tandis que le temps semblait s'arrêter pour eux et qu'autour dansaient toujours les couples de fantômes.

« Alors, vous êtes morte ? » reprit Harry d'une voix curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Je suis encore vivante. » continua-t-elle en levant sa main longue et fine vers le Survivant.

Soudain, la musique prit des tons plus graves et bientôt, tous les instruments s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Seul le violon, qui continuait sa mélodie funèbre, se faisait entendre.

« Ici. » acheva doucement la femme en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine du sorcier.

Puis la musique s'acheva sur une note lente et définitive et tous les fantômes, qui accompagnaient de leurs pas le musicien s'arrêtèrent.

 _Saluez, applaudissez, la Danse Macabre s'est achevée._

Les danseurs saluèrent alors leur partenaire puis applaudirent les musiciens tandis que Harry et la femme en blanc se saluaient eux aussi.

« Au revoir, Harry. » dit-elle en lui souriant une dernière fois.

Puis, les masses grises et transparentes que formaient les fantômes s'évaporèrent doucement puis filèrent vers le ciel étoilé, et la femme à la chevelure corbeau disparue devant l'adolescent tandis que celui-ci fermait lentement les yeux.

 _Les morts et les vivants l'ont célébrée, la Danse Macabre est terminée._

Et soudain, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

De son regard encore embrumé, il fit le tour de la chambre et étouffa un bâillement tandis que des bribes de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Quel rêve étrange… » pensa-t-il vaguement.

Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, lorsqu'il se leva en grimaçant de douleur, il n'y pensa plus.

Plus tard, sous la douche, l'adolescent remarqua les hématomes violacés qu'il avait sur tout le côté droit de son corps, là où il était tombé après avoir reçu le sortilège du Mangemort, et se mit à maudire celui-ci. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'il était différent des autres… encore une fois, le Survivant n'aurait pas pu mieux se tromper.

La matinée passa lentement.

Harry toucha à peine à son déjeune, alla s'asseoir comme à son habitude à la fenêtre et repensa vaguement à l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Voldemort le jour précédent. Il se détestait de s'être montré si faible. Lorsqu'il avait vu le mage noir, le Survivant s'était tout de suite remémoré la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques jours plus tôt et malgré sa volonté de contrôler sa peur, celle-ci était montée en lui et s'était installée profondément dans son esprit comme un parasite qui détruirait toutes autres émotions sur son passage.

Mais le pire avait sans doute été de voir que Snape était présent. Car celui-ci, qui s'était simplement contenté de regarder la scène sans un mot, avait absolument tout vu. Il avait vu à quel point le Survivant avait été terrifié et surtout, il avait vu que Harry Potter n'avait pas été capable de résister à Voldemort. Pourtant, l'adolescent avait déjà résisté au sortilège de l'Imperium lancé par le mage noir lors de la triste nuit au cimetière de Little Hangleton... mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry n'avait pas été capable de faire de même le jour précédent, et cela l'angoissait.

Lorsque midi arriva, Sam vint apporter à manger au Survivant qui se contenta de refuser la nourriture d'un air morose. L'elfe de maison lui proposa alors une potion nutritive que l'adolescent prit sans trop de conviction.

Puis, environ deux heures plus tard, tandis que Harry dessinait sur son carnet, Alexandre vint dans la chambre.

Harry, à la vue de celui-ci, se figea et se leva lentement du rebord de la fenêtre tout en regardant d'un air méfiant le Mangemort. Celui-ci allait-il lui reprocher son attitude du jour précédent ? L'adolescent allait-il avoir des représailles de sa part ?

Heureusement pour le Survivant, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Tout en lui lançant un coup d'œil intrigué, le mage noir lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir au bureau et le cours commença comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Avez-vous lu les chapitres quatre et cinq des _Fondements de la Magie_ ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Aussitôt, Harry grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié. L'adolescent lança un coup d'œil au mage noir qui n'affichait aucune expression puis répondit simplement après quelque secondes de silence :

« Non. »

Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il pouvait bien s'énerver, l'adolescent s'en fichait - du moins tant qu'il ne le punissait pas avec la magie pour cela. Car avec les événements du jour précédent, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à cela. Il espérait cependant que le Mangemort se montrerait compréhensif...

« Vous avez une demi-heure pour le faire. Je vous interrogerais ensuite sur votre lecture. » dit alors simplement celui-ci.

De sa baguette, il fit léviter le livre vers le bureau où était assis l'adolescent puis alla se poster à la fenêtre tandis que Harry le regardait d'un air perdu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le mage noir réagisse ainsi, ou du moins qu'il ne réagisse pas tout court.

« Commencez. » ordonna Alexandre en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

En fait, Harry se serait plutôt attendu à ce que le Mangemort change de comportement envers lui et devienne plus froid voire cruel, comme tout Mangemort qui se respecte. Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?... C'était une très bonne question.

« Et que cela ne se reproduise pas. » ajouta le mage noir en plantant cette fois-ci son regard bleu nuit dans celui du garçon.

« Sinon quoi ? » pensa aussitôt le concerné.

Il se retint cependant de demander et se contenta d'ouvrir le livre pour arriver à la bonne page. Il avait eu assez d'ennui comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, même si il lui brûlait de répliquer.

Sur la première page, il lut donc : _« Chapitre 4 : De l'Antiquité au Moyen-Âge. »_

Harry retint un soupir, lança un coup d'œil au Mangemort qui le regardait attentivement puis commença bien malgré lui sa lecture.

Le premier chapitre qu'il eut à lire traitait, comme son titre l'indiquait, de la magie dans l'Antiquité et du passage au Moyen-Âge. L'adolescent lut donc des choses que le Mangemort lui avait déjà dites auparavant, comme le fait qu'à cette époque-là, les sorciers étaient très intégrés dans les sociétés, et qu'ils avaient souvent proposés leurs services à des civilisations telles que l'Egypte Ancienne, où ils ensorcelaient les tombes et aidaient parfois à construire les pyramides. Il vit des dates comme 476 après Jésus Christ ; la chute de l'Empire Romain, l'invention du balai magique, la création de Poudlard…

Soudain plus intéressé, Harry lut attentivement les lignes qui suivaient :

« _En 990 environ, Poudlard fut fondé par Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard afin de créer une école où les jeunes sorciers pourraient apprendre en toute sécurité. Car la méfiance des Moldus, au fil des siècles, était de plus en plus prononcée et se transformait lentement en haine. »_

Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry arriva au chapitre cinq : _« Le Moyen-Âge et le monde magique. »_

L'adolescent, au fil de sa lecture apprit alors que durant cette longue période, les sorciers et sorcières furent persécutés par les Moldus qui avaient peur d'eux et dont leur religion leur dictaient qu'ils étaient ''impures''. Selon eux, la magie était une abomination et allait à l'encontre de la volonté de leur Dieu. Les chasses aux sorcières étaient donc très fréquentes durant le Moyen-Âge. Puis, au XIème siècle, l'Inquisition médiévale fut créée et fut chargée de lutter contre toutes hérésies, la magie étant bien évidemment incluse puisqu'elle était vue comme une forme de culte du diable. Les persécutions, les arrestations et les condamnations aux bûchers furent donc monnaie courante pour les sorciers et sorcières de cette époque qui décidèrent définitivement de se cacher aux yeux du monde Moldu.

Finalement, l'adolescent, sans même s'en apercevoir, arriva à la fin du chapitre. Il releva ensuite la tête et vit Alexandre assit sur le fauteuil vert de la chambre, lisant lui aussi un livre. Ses yeux étaient plissés et le mage noir semblait être concentré sur sa lecture. Harry, en profita alors pour l'observer discrètement. Comme n'importe quel Mangemort, il portait une robe noire, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, serrée à la taille par une ceinture de la même couleur et avait au pied des bottes de cuir marron. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient comme d'habitude légèrement en désordre et il portait toujours une barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues.

Vu ainsi, l'homme n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un Mangemort. Il paraissait jeune, beaucoup plus que tous les autres et Harry ne lui donnait même pas trente ans. Sous ses airs détachés et tranquilles, l'adolescent se demandait quelle avait été sa motivation pour rejoindre le terrible mage noir. Sa peau pâle prouvait peut-être que c'était un Sang-Pur tout comme les Malfoy, même si elle n'était pas aussi blanche qu'eux, et il était plutôt puissant – Harry en avait fait les frais, il avait mal un peu partout à cause de lui… mais pourquoi avait-il rejoint Voldemort ? Parce qu'il détestait les Moldus ? Ce n'était en tout cas pas ce qu'il lui avait montré.

Durant ses cours en effet, le mage noir s'était simplement contenté d'en parler comme un sujet banal et non pas comme une peste noire sans nom… était-ce alors parce qu'il supportait la cause des Sang-Pur ? Lors du précédent cours, il avait effectivement parlé des motivations des Sang-Pur, la raison pour laquelle ils ne voulaient pas se mélanger avec les Moldus, et avait plutôt eu l'air renseigné sur le sujet.

« Ou est-ce parce qu'il est sans doute un peu fêlé ? » pensa soudain Harry tandis qu'il remarquait que le Mangemort le fixait attentivement, comme s'il était une créature tout à fait fascinante.

En effet, le mage noir, qui n'avait plus les yeux sur son livre, détaillait à présent le Survivant de son regard bleu profond, mettant presque mal à l'aise le Survivant.

« Heu… j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » tenta-t-il d'une voix gênée.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine. » répondit simplement le mage noir en faisant disparaître son livre et en se levant.

Le Survivant fronça alors les sourcils, surpris. Il voulut dire quelque chose, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, et il se tut finalement en se contentant de fixer le mage noir. En fait, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre tant les paroles du Mangemort étaient… comment pouvait-il les qualifier d'ailleurs ? Le Survivant n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors il ne répondit rien. Après tout, c'était – un peu – de sa faute si il avait ''mauvaise mine''. Il avait très peu dormi suite à l'entrevue avec Voldemort, n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée tant son estomac était noué et n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir sur sa misérable condition, sans parler du fait qu'il s'était levé avec des courbatures partout et des hématomes gros comme des poings sur son bras droit, son bassin et sa cuisse. Alors oui, il avait peut-être ''mauvaise mine'', mais à qui la faute ?

Soudain agacé, Harry croisa les bras et répondit vaguement aux questions que lui posa le Mangemort quant à sa lecture. Peut-être celui-ci avait-il vu clair dans le jeu du Survivant, peut-être était-il un peu simplet… en tout cas, il ne fit aucune remarque quant à l'attitude de l'adolescent, et après avoir posé une énième question sur le Moyen-Âge, changea de sujet.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur l'étude des sorts. » dit-il tranquillement. « Vous devez savoir qu'il y a plusieurs catégories magiques, pouvez-vous me les citer ? » demanda-t-il ensuite au Survivant.

« La magie blanche et la magie noire. » répondit aussitôt celui-ci.

Le mage noir poussa alors un bref soupir et lâcha :

« Par Merlin, que vous ont-ils appris à Poudlard ? »

Le Survivant haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

« La magie noire et la magie blanche ne sont en soit pas des catégories mais caractérisent les sortilèges que l'on lance de par leurs intentions. » expliqua le mage noir. « Comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci fut tenté de répondre non mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Les propos du Mangemort ne l'avaient plus intéressé dès qu'il avait été question de magie noire. Cette magie était mauvaise, tout le monde le savait. C'était la première chose que l'on apprenait à Poudlard, lorsque l'on citait des noms de puissants sorciers qui avaient dégénérés, et ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence si celle-ci avait été interdite par le Ministère de la Magie.

Et dire que le Mangemort lui avait fait apprendre un sortilège de magie noire... À cette pensée, l'adolescent grimaça.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que la magie noire n'est pas forcément mauvaise ? » lança alors Alexandre d'une voix presque agacée.

Harry, surpris que le mage noir eut suivi son raisonnement - il n'avait pourtant pas pensé tout haut, croisa les bras.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris. » répondit l'adolescent d'un ton catégorique.

Le mage noir espérait-il lui faire changer d'avis ? Harry fut presque tenter de rire... mais étant donné que sa colère était plus forte, il n'en fit rien.

« Ce que l'on vous a appris est indéniablement faux. » contra le Mangemort.

« Facile à dire pour vous, vous êtes un mage noir ! » s'emporta le Survivant.

Après l'épisode du jour précédent, Harry avait décidé de se tenir tranquille et de ne simplement pas prendre en compte ce que l'on lui disait. Malheureusement, il était très difficile pour lui de garder son calme, surtout lorsque le mage noir insultait Poudlard. Indirectement, certes, mais il le faisait quand même, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à l'adolescent.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent alors en silence, les yeux émeraudes du garçon teintés de colères contre ceux, parfaitement neutres, de son interlocuteur.

Alors, Alexandre, après quelques secondes, reprit la parole et dit simplement d'une voix amusée :

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison. »

Surpris par sa réponse, Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Il avait raison ? Un Mangemort venait-il d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort ? Et… « Quoi ? » se dit l'adolescent, perdu. Il s'était énervé contre lui et lui avait - presque - manqué de respect, et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?...

Le Survivant lança un coup d'œil au mage noir, repensa à la façon dont il lui avait répondu puis le regarda à nouveau en se disant qu'il était définitivement lunatique.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le mage noir continua son cours tandis que Harry se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Il écouta vaguement Alexandre expliquer qu'il y avait différentes catégories magiques telles que la magie de mouvement, la magie de disparition, de la métamorphose, de l'attaque et de la défense, des éléments ou encore de la divination et de l'esprit, répondit à deux ou trois questions pour la forme puis décrocha complétement.

Le mage noir continua alors de débiter son savoir à l'adolescent qui hochait parfois la tête d'un air intéressé et ne fit encore une fois aucune remarque sur son comportement, même si Harry se doutait qu'il avait remarqué son petit jeu.

Enfin, le cours se termina et le Mangemort quitta la chambre, laissant le sorcier seul avec lui-même.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour s'occuper, le Survivant reprit son carnet, alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre et entreprit de reprendre le résumé des jours qu'il passait au manoir tandis que dehors le ciel se remplissait de nuages gris.

 _« Jour 17, un Mangemort a admis avoir tort. Ou du moins, que j'avais raison. Je suspecte cet Alexandre d'être lunatique et légèrement fou, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. »_ écrivit-t-il sur son carnet d'un air amusé.

Cependant, alors qu'une pluie fine s'abattait soudain sur la colline, Harry perdit son sourire et réalisa amèrement que si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, il serait dans le Poudlard Express avec ses amis et participerait bientôt au banquet de la rentrée.

* * *

Au 12 Grimmauld Place, la tempête était passée.

Désormais, la maison - en dépit des quelques cris et disputes de ses occupants, était relativement calme et profitait de son court moment de répit.

Car trois jours auparavant, le QG de L'Ordre du Phoenix avait en effet connu un événement tragique. Un soir, lorsque les quelques membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione dînait dans la cuisine, deux membres avaient transplané en trombe dans la rue, faisant un bruit à en réveiller un mort. Très vite, Molly s'était levée puis était allée accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Et ce qu'elle vit ce jour-là l'effraya plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts.

Avant qu'ils ne soient transportés en urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Dedalus avait rapidement expliqué la situation à Sirius et à Molly - qui tentait de renvoyer les ''enfants'' dans leurs chambres. À Great Hangleton, là où ils avaient été envoyés pour chercher Harry Potter, des Mangemorts sortis de nulle part les avaient attaqués. Au début, ils n'avaient été que trois face à eux et les membres de l'Ordre avaient su les combattre. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres mages noirs étaient apparus, brisant ainsi tout espoir de victoire.

Bien vite dépassés par la puissance des cinq Mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre avaient été obligés de fuir en transplanant directement ici. Cependant, dans leur hâte, Hestia Jones n'avait pas pu les suivre et s'était faite capturée par les mages noirs.

 _« Contactez Dumbledore.»_ avait ordonné la vieille sorcière, encore essoufflée. _« Miss Jones devrait avoir un portauloin sur elle qui la transporterait à Poudlard. »_

Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas à Poudlard. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre, que la nouvelle macabre avait été annoncée : Hestia Jones était morte.

 _« En êtes-vous sûr ? »_ avait demandé Sturgis, accablé.

 _« Hélas, oui. »_ avait répondu le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix où perçait sa tristesse.

Cependant, derrière cette nouvelle affligeante s'en trouvait une autre : Harry Potter avait été retrouvé. Ou du moins, grâce à la lettre de Severus que Dumbledore avait reçu dans la journée, le vieux sorcier savait désormais où il était.

 _« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »_ l'avait immédiatement interrogée Molly Weasley.

Malheureusement, l'état de santé du Survivant n'avait été que vaguement précisé dans la lettre. Selon l'espion, il se portait plutôt bien.

 _« Il faut organiser une attaque et aller le chercher. »_ avait déclaré Sirius.

 _« Nous devons attendre que Dedalus et Minerva soient rétablis. »_ avait répondu le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix sombre. _« Cela prendra quatre ou cinq jours, tout au plus. Afin de sauver Harry, nous devons faire preuve d'intelligence et de patience. »_

Evidemment, la moitié de l'assemblée n'avait pas été très d'accord avec les propos du sorcier. Cependant, en prenant en compte la mort de Hestia, la convalescence de Dedalus et Minerva et le fait que Maugrey et Mondingus se trouvaient à l'étranger, il avait bien fallu admettre que l'Ordre était en sous nombre.

 _« Selon la lettre de Severus, la vie de Harry n'est pas menacée. Nous avons donc un peu de répit. »_ avait annoncé Dumbledore.

Ainsi, le jour de la rentrée, tandis que les enfants se préparaient pour aller à la gare, Minerva et Dedalus étaient presque rétablis et l'Ordre avait un plan d'attaque.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon grimoire de sortilèges ? » demanda soudain Ron à la jeune sorcière, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Dans le fouillis qu'était devenue la chambre du rouquin, il était en effet difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit.

« Non. » répondit Hermione en soupirant. « Si tu avais fait tes valises hier soir, tu n'en serais pas là. » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ron, qui chercha derrière le bureau puis dans le grand coffre en bois rempli de babioles en tout genre, dit alors :

« Mais je suis bête ! »

Il sortit sa baguette sous le regard consterné de la sorcière puis prononça :

« _Accio grimoire de sortilèges !_ »

Aussitôt, un grondement se fit entendre et le vieux plancher de la chambre fut éventré par le livre qui partit immédiatement en direction du rouquin et le percuta de plein fouet, tandis que la sorcière roulait des yeux.

« FRED ! » hurla Ron lorsqu'il se releva, légèrement sonné.

Avant que les deux jumeaux ne viennent dans la chambre, Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois puis sortit un livre de son sac.

« Tu m'as appelé frangin ? » demanda le dit Fred en entrant dans la pièce.

« Non, c'est moi qu'il a appelé. » dit l'autre Fred d'une voix catégorique.

« C'est reparti… » pensa la sorcière en grimaçant.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur jeune frère et se mirent à rire.

« Eh bien quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » s'enquit Ron d'un ton furieux.

« C'est peu dire. » répondit George.

« Une marque bien rouge. » précisa Fred.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! » s'exclama le plus jeune après avoir rangé son grimoire dans sa malle.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent alors, outrés, et levèrent en même temps leurs paumes de leurs mains devant eux d'un air innocent.

« Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de blesser mon jeune frère. » dit Fred.

« Moi si, mais pas de cette façon. » ajouta George.

Ron, dont la joue avait été marqué par le livre, serra alors les poings et s'apprêta à répliquer quand la voix de Molly Weasley se fit entendre dans toute la maison :

« Départ dans cinq minutes ! »

« Oh par Merlin ! » s'exclama Ron en entassant à nouveau des tonnes de choses dans sa malle d'un air paniqué tandis que ses frères riaient et que la sorcière, toujours assise sur le lit, regardait en grimaçant le trou dans le sol.

Les jumeaux quittèrent ensuite la chambre et Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi prendre le train puisqu'on pourrait aller à Poudlard par cheminette ? » demanda le rouquin après avoir enfin refermé sa grosse valise. « C'est stupide ! »

« C'est un passage à utiliser seulement en urgence. » lui rappela la sorcière. « Tu as bien entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit. » ajouta-t-elle en rangeant son livre.

Lors de la soirée où le professeur McGonagall et Dedalus Diggle étaient revenus, le directeur avait en effet créé un passage entre la cheminée de la cuisine et celle de son bureau, à Poudlard. Il avait précisé qu'elle n'était à utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence et serait un moyen de le prévenir de tout problème éventuel, à défaut de faire à chaque fois appel à un elfe de maison pour qu'il transplane à Poudlard et prévienne le vieux sorcier. En temps normal bien sûr, personne à part les elfes et le directeur ne pouvaient transplaner à Poudlard et aucune cheminée ne permettait d'entrer ou de sortir du château.

« Mais si on rate le train, c'est un peu considéré comme un gros problème non ? » lâcha le rouquin tandis que la sorcière roulait une nouvelle fois des yeux d'un air presque amusé.

Puis, Ron mit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre de sa baguette et le silence se fit. Dans la maison, la voix de Ginny qui appelait les jumeaux résonna et on entendit Pattenrond gratter à la porte de la chambre. Cependant, ignoré par les deux adolescent, il miaula d'un air outré et s'en alla. Car chacun des deux, à présent plongés dans leur pensées n'était d'humeur à jouer avec le chat.

« Finalement, il n'assistera pas à la rentrée. » lâcha soudain Ron en regardant la sorcière.

Celle-ci ferma brièvement les yeux et répondit simplement :

« Tant qu'il revient en bonne santé, ce n'est pas grave. »

Un petit silence se fit à nouveau et les deux adolescents se regardèrent tristement.

« On lui gardera des sucreries. » lança cependant le rouquin en souriant.

Hermione, qui était tout comme son ami très perturbé par l'enlèvement de Harry, se permit alors de sourire également.

Sirius les informait régulièrement de ce qui se disait dans les réunions de l'Ordre – car Molly Weasley les trouvait trop jeune pour y participer – et les avait en effet prévenu que Harry serait bientôt sauvé. L'Ordre du Phoenix, qui s'était légèrement agrandi depuis quelques jours avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux membres, passerait bientôt à l'attaque. Du moins selon Sirius.

« Je lui prendrai les cours. » ajouta alors la sorcière, faisant soupirer son ami.

Puis, un craquement se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans la rue Grimmauld.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron en voyant la sorcière se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Celle-ci, après avoir identifié les nouveaux arrivants, haleta de terreur.

« C'est Dumbledore ? » s'enquit le rouquin en allant lui aussi voir.

Soudain, Hermione, après avoir vu un éclair noir filer en direction de la fenêtre, hurla en se levant brusquement :

« RON COUCHES-TOI ! »

Sans même qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, le rouquin ainsi que la jeune sorcière furent envoyés à l'autre bout de la chambre tandis que la fenêtre puis le mur tout entier explosait et qu'un fracas monstrueux se faisait entendre.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi... comment était-ce possible ?...

Une fumée noire se dispersa alors dans la chambre et les adolescents, hébétés et les oreilles sifflantes, se relevèrent tant bien que mal tandis que la sorcière agrippait le bras de Ron.

« Ne respire pas ça ! » lui siffla-t-elle difficilement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Ils passèrent au-dessus du lit à moitié brisés en deux, soufflé par l'explosion, évitèrent des débris de verres et quittèrent la chambre en toussant.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » leur ordonna Fred tandis qu'il refermait la porte sur eux et que son expression d'habitude amusée et maligne avait fait place à un air alarmé. « Allez à la cuisine ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'exclama Ron tandis que Hermione le tirait pour descendre les escaliers.

Celle-ci, qui failli rater une marche tant elle descendait vite lâcha à l'intention de son ami d'une voix terrifiée :

« Des Mangemorts ! »

« LES ENFANTS ! » hurla Molly Weasley dans toute la maison, faisant grimacer les deux adolescents tant sa voix était forte. « DESCENDEZ, VITE ! »

« Co… Comment… » balbutia le rouquin à la sorcière.

« MAMAN ! » cria Ginny en haut des escaliers.

Une fois que les deux adolescents furent en bas, Molly les traîna pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine et leur ordonna rapidement :

« Utilisez la cheminée, direction bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard. »

« Mais... Ginny, Fred et-… » tenta Ron, perdu.

« FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ! » le coupa-t-elle brusquement, faisant frémir les deux adolescents.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle repartit en trombe de la cuisine et laissa son fils et Hermione seuls et encore sonnés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« V-viens. » lança ensuite Ron en agrippant la main de son amie.

Ils contournèrent rapidement la table, le souffle court, légèrement tremblants et tandis qu'un autre bruit d'explosion se faisait entendre et que le plafond de la cuisine grondait dangereusement, puis arrivèrent devant la cheminée.

« GINNY ! » hurla quelque part dans la maison Mrs Weasley.

« Nous… nous devrions attendre… » bredouilla Hermione en regardant le rouquin.

Cependant, à peine disait-elle cela que Ginny, qui portait une sorte de grosse boule orange dans ses bras suivie de Fred et de George, surgit dans la cuisine et courut vers eux.

« Je… il était dans le couloir… » dit-elle en donnant la boule de poils à Hermione, qui était en fait son chat Pattenrond.

« Merci… » murmura la sorcière en serrant fort son chat dans ses bras qui miaula d'une voix étranglée.

« Ginny, tu commences. » annonça George en prenant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans ses mains et en la versant dans celles de sa petite sœur. « Ensuite Hermione, Ron, Fred et moi. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix pressée.

« Nous pourrions les aider… » tenta Ron d'une petite voix.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?! Sirius est là, Tonks et le professeur Lupin aussi ! » s'exclama Geroge, du sang coulant de sa joue et ses cheveux roux étant couverts de poussière. « Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Dumbledore ! » cria-t-il presque en poussant sa sœur vers la cheminée.

Ginny, dont les yeux étaient légèrement humides, lança alors la poudre dans la cheminé et prononça après être rentrée dedans :

« Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard ! »

Aussitôt, des flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et elle disparue.

Hermione qui tenait toujours son chat s'avança alors, prit un peu de poudre dans le pot que lui tendait l'un des jumeaux et disparue à son tour.

En arrivant, elle trébucha et atterrit à genoux sur le sol en pierre de la pièce tandis que devant elle, son chat fuyait en feulant et Ginny criait dans tous les sens :

« Professeur, Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Derrière Hermione, Ron apparu lui aussi dans le bureau tandis que le vieux sorcier, qui sortit comme de nulle part, s'avançait rapidement vers eux et demandait :

« Que se passe-t-il mes enfants ? »

« On… on a été… » tenta de répondre Ginny. « Ils... »

« Des Mangemorts... » lâcha Ron après s'être relevé et avoir aidé son amie.

Fred apparu à son tour dans le bureau et le vieux sorcier, qui prit aussitôt une expression sombre, leur dit alors rapidement :

« Allez à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh vous soignera. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut dans un craquement sourd et George sortit de la cheminée.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il alors, à bout de souffle.

« Oui. On... on doit descendre à l'infirmerie. » l'informa son frère jumeau en prenant la main de sa sœur.

George hocha alors la tête et intima d'un geste Hermione et Ron de les suivre.

Sous les petits reniflements de Ginny, ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur et quittèrent la tour pour arriver dans les couloirs du château. La marche se fit en silence, tandis que leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Afin d'atteindre l'infirmerie, ils passèrent à côté de la cour, se dirigèrent vers le hall principal, empruntèrent les escaliers de marbres pour monter au troisième étage et arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes, tandis que Hermione sortait lentement de sa torpeur.

« Madame Pomfresh ? » lança immédiatement Fred en arrivant dans la grande pièce lumineuse et pleine de lits alignés.

La concernée, qui était dans une petite réserve adjacente, sortit alors et s'exclama :

« Que faites-vous ici ?! »

D'un pas rapide, elle s'avança vers les cinq adolescents puis leur montra d'un geste d'aller s'asseoir sur les lits tandis que Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Dumbledore nous envoie... » expliqua Ron. « Nous… nous avons été attaqués par des Mangemorts. » ajouta-t-il, faisant haleter de surprise l'infirmière.

D'un air sombre, elle agita sa baguette en direction des adolescents afin d'avoir un aperçu de leurs blessures puis alla chercher le nécessaire pour les soigner tandis que Hermione, qui ne disait toujours rien, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Comment ont-ils trouvés la maison ? » se dit-elle alors que l'infirmière revenait et leur donnait à chacun une petite potion calmante. « Elle était pourtant placée sous le sortilège de Fidélitas… »

« Tu crois que maman va bien ? Et le professeur Lupin, Sirius… » lança Ron aux jumeaux d'une voix inquiète.

« Alors, comment-ils font fait pour… » pensa Hermione.

« Bien sûr, tu connais maman. » le rassura Fred.

« Et puis, Dumbledore est avec eux. » ajouta George tandis que l'infirmière lui mettait de la pommade sur sa joue blessée.

« Ont-ils trouvés un moyen de contourner le sort ?... » se dit la jeune sorcière en buvant distraitement la potion qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Soudain, sans même qu'elle ne le voit arriver, Ron s'assis à côté d'elle et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Celle-ci, qui regarda d'abord son ami d'un air perdu, sortit ensuite de ses pensées et répondit simplement :

« Oui je... je vais bien. »

Elle détailla alors son ami qui avait de la poussière dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements puis regarda Ginny, qui fixait silencieusement le sol et qui était toute décoiffée, Fred dont le pantalon était déchiré aux genoux et laissait voir une coupure et George, qui grimaçait tandis que l'infirmière le soignait.

Puis, Hermione réalisa alors que son bras droit lui faisait mal et remarqua qu'elle avait du sang sur sa manche.

« Tu as une idée de comment ils ont pu trouver la planque de l'Ordre ? » demanda le rouquin, qui savait que la sorcière réfléchissait sur le sujet.

Celle-ci secoua faiblement la tête. Elle ne le savait pas et cela lui faisait peur. Car c'était bien la fenêtre de la chambre que l'un des Mangemort avait visé. Il avait donc été capable de voir la maison, ce qui était normalement impossible sous le sortilège du Fidélitas.

De plus, la sorcière avait juré avoir vu au moins cinq mage noir dans la rue Grimmauld, ce qui était catastrophique. Les adultes là bas s'en tireraient-ils vivants ? Dumbledore allait-il pouvoir y faire quelque chose ?

« Au moins, on est à Poudlard... » tenta Ron.

La sorcière, les lèvres pincées ne répondit cependant rien et se contenta de faire un maigre sourire à son ami.

Au moins, ils étaient à Poudlard…

* * *

Hop, un énième chapitre de bouclé !

J'ai pris un risque énorme concernant l'attaque du QG de l'Ordre, j'en suis consciente mais selon moi c'était nécessaire car sinon la suite aurait été un peu bancale (à mes yeux du moins). Bien sûr, tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres... pour fixer un peu les choses j'ai totalement inventé la manière dont les Mangemorts s'y sont prit pour trouver la maison et j'espère que j'arriverais à vous convaincre que c'est possible.

Concernant le rêve de Harry, je le redis encore une fois : **ça n'aura aucune répercussion sur la suite**. Et d'ailleurs Harry en se réveillant avait déjà oublié son rêve. Pour ce qui est de la dame Peverell (inventée par mes soins), j'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal de mettre en jeu une ancêtre de Harry... et puis étant donné que les Peverell ont été étroitement liés avec la Mort (cf les Reliques de la Mort), je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de reprendre l'idée.

Sur ce je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et je vous dis à mercredi ! (et si vous avez le temps, mettez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !)

À bientôt ! Et Joyeux Halloween ;)


	12. La guerre qui se profile

**Bien le bonsoir !**

La fiction a dépassé la barre des 100k mots ! Champagne !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je prends toujours un grand plaisir à les lire ! Je tiens aussi à répondre à une review postée en inconnu mais qui doit sûrement être _stormtrooper2_ (?) : J'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé sans toi, j'ai d'ailleurs ajouté une part de ton idée dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup !

Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 12, très riche en informations et pas mal annonciateur quant à la suite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La guerre qui se profile**

* * *

Dans l'obscurité qui entourait tout et semblait s'étendre encore et toujours plus loin, Harry frissonna soudain.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, ne discerna rien de plus que le noir puis entendit un léger sifflement à quelques mètres de lui. Il se retourna, fébrile, plissa les yeux en espérant y voir quelque chose, en vain. L'obscurité était partout et projetait son ombre inquiétante sur chaque mur de la pièce, tandis que deux bougies tentaient difficilement de subsister dans le noir.

Un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois, le souffle court, et jeta des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Tant qu'il restait près de la lumière, tout irait bien. Les bougies brillaient faiblement, mais elles brillaient quand même. Il n'avait rien à craindre, il était en sécurité ici…

 _« Harry… »_ murmura soudain une voix lointaine.

Le concerné frissonna de nouveau.

 _« Harry, viens à moi. »_ continua la voix, inquisitrice.

Les ombres sur les murs se mirent à onduler et le garçon déglutit bruyamment.

« Non... » répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Je… je ne bougerai pas. »

Il devait rester ici, avec la lumière. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, il était en sécurité…

Un sifflement furieux se fit alors entendre.

 _« Impero ! »_

Soudain, l'esprit du Survivant se vida et il n'entendit plus que la voix apaisante.

 _« Viens à moi, Harry. Tu verras, tout ira bien… »_

Tous les muscles du Survivant se raidirent, il serra brusquement les poings et ferma les yeux tout en luttant contre elle.

« Je ne dois pas l'écouter, je ne dois pas l'écouter... » se dit-il du plus fort qu'il put.

 _« Harry… »_ continua la voix.

« Je dois rester… »

 _« Viens à moi. »_

Elle était si douce, si envoûtante… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la suivre ?

« Non… ! » gémit-il.

L'adolescent lutta faiblement contre elle tandis que son corps faisait un pas, puis un autre en direction de l'obscurité.

 _« Abandonne… »_ lui susurra-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, pourquoi pas après tout ?... » se dit soudain l'adolescent.

Harry abandonna alors toute forme de résistance et chacune de ses pensées s'évanouirent. Il se sentit soudain comme s'il était sur un nuage et pensa bientôt qu'obéir à la voix était la seule chose qu'il devait faire.

 _« C'est bien, Harry. »_ le félicita la voix.

Elle était si belle, si fascinante...

 _« Viens… »_ continua-t-elle lentement.

Harry quitta alors la sécurité que lui offrait la lumière et pénétra tel un automate dans l'obscurité profonde et dangereuse qui s'étendait devant lui.

 _« Rejoins-moi… »_ ajouta la voix.

« Je dois… » pensa distraitement Harry. « ...la rejoindre. »

 _« Tu verras, tu seras bien avec moi. »_ lui susurra-elle.

Oui, il serait bien avec elle…

 _« Tu n'auras plus jamais mal. »_ continua lentement la voix.

Et il n'aurait plus jamais mal…

 _« Il te suffit de me rejoindre… »_ dit-elle _._

Oui, il lui suffisait de…

L'esprit embrumé, Harry réalisa vaguement qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

… de la rejoindre…

Soudain, ses propres paroles résonnèrent en lui :

 _« Vous me dégoûtez. »_

La rejoindre ?...

La sensation douce et réconfortante qui l'enveloppait disparue et laissa lentement place au froid glacial de la pièce.

 _« Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? »_

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Non, il ne devait pas écouter la voix…

 _« Harry… »_ reprit soudainement celle-ci de plus belle.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'entendait plus. Il se retourna en direction de la lumière et seuls ses mots résonnaient à présent dans son esprit :

 _« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous rejoindre… »_

 _« Harry, viens à moi ! »_ lui ordonna la voix.

« Jamais… » murmura-t-il sans même s'en apercevoir.

Ce fut alors le déclic. Brusquement, le Survivant ferma les yeux et lutta une nouvelle fois contre la présence hostile dans sa tête tandis que la voix sifflait de colère.

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi son esprit et écrasa tout sur son passage, faisant haleter de douleur l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci tint bon. Il serra violement les poings, se mordit la lèvre à sang et combattit de toute ses forces le parasite qui s'était glissé dans son esprit.

 _« Harry Potter ! »_

L'adolescent gémit de douleur tandis que la voix résonnait dans chaque recoin de sa tête.

 _« Tu me rejoindras ! »_ vociféra-t-elle alors qu'elle se heurtait brusquement contre l'esprit du garçon.

« Non… ! » souffla celui-ci, le souffle court.

C'était un supplice. Il avait mal mais il devait luter, car il ne devait pas la rejoindre.

« Ja…mais ! » cria-t-il difficilement.

La présence se retira alors brusquement de son esprit et fit hurler le garçon de douleur tandis que celui-ci avait soudain l'impression, tant il avait mal, qu'un marteau venait de frapper son crâne.

Harry réalisa ensuite vaguement qu'il était à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses bras tremblants soutenant difficilement son corps, tandis qu'il attendait que la douleur s'en aille. Il prit une longue respiration, la retint quelques secondes et se força à expirer lentement. Puis, tout en reprenant son souffle, il répéta l'opération, ouvrit les yeux et se releva tant bien que mal.

Soudain, il crut sentir quelque chose contre sa jambe et entendit un sifflement tout près de lui.

Effrayé, il poussa un petit cri de panique et se mit à courir tant bien que mal en direction des bougies qui subsistaient toujours dans le noir. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui, le souffle court, mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité mordante de la pièce. Cependant, à peine avait-il atteint la lumière qu'une brise se leva soudain, éteignant brusquement les deux bougies et faisant trembler de froid et de peur le Survivant.

Terrifié et ne voyant plus rien, Harry entendit une nouvelle fois un sifflement, tout près, comme si _il_ était derrière lui.

Sans même savoir où aller, le Survivant se mit alors à courir dans le noir tandis que ses bruits de pas et sa respiration saccadée résonnait dans le silence et qu' _il_ le poursuivait. Il devait fuir, c'était la seule solution. Harry ne savait pas où il allait ni pourquoi _l'autre_ le poursuivait mais il savait qu'il devait le fuir. Il avait froid, il avait peur, il était terrifié même, mais il devait continuer à courir.

Soudain, un mur se dressa devant lui. Affolé, Harry voulut le contourner et aller dans un autre sens mais d'autres murs apparurent et l'encerclèrent. L'adolescent horrifié courut alors dans toutes les directions, frappa sur les murs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, puis hurla :

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! »

Il s'afféra sur les murs de pierre, se faisant mal aux poings tant il frappait fort, tenta de trouver une brèche, un trou de souris qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, en vain. Il était terrorisé. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, ses membres tremblaient et sa tête bourdonnait comme si des centaines d'abeilles avaient colonisé son cerveau. La peur quant à elle lui tordait le ventre et effaçait toute trace de lucidité. C'était comme si elle était devenue le prédateur et lui la proie, il était comme transi, il ne ressentait plus rien à part elle.

Puis, une brise glaciale s'éleva.

Harry se retourna, regarda partout autour de lui et recula plus contre le mur qui le tenait prisonnier, tandis qu'il distinguait un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Lentement, il vit avec effroi deux yeux rouges carmin apparaître devant lui. Un frisson terrible le parcourut, il voulut fuir mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. La silhouette se matérialisa devant lui, plongea son regard inquisiteur dans celui du garçon, s'avançant toujours lentement vers lui, puis apparut en entier devant le Survivant.

Celui-ci, qui ne pouvait désormais plus fuir, trembla alors de tous ses membres en voyant Voldemort s'avancer vers lui. Sur son visage de serpent, un sourire horrible tordait sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres et ses yeux glacés fixaient l'adolescent comme une proie qu'il allait bientôt dévorer.

Harry se colla alors encore plus contre le mur et haleta de terreur lorsque le mage noir ne fut qu'à un mètre de lui. Il voulut détourner son regard des yeux rouges sang qui lui faisaient face mais il en était incapable. La terreur s'insinuait lentement en lui, grignotant et détruisant toutes autres émotions et bientôt, l'adolescent n'arriva plus à respirer.

Voldemort lâcha alors un rire glacial, s'approcha du visage du Survivant jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres puis prononça finalement d'une voix épouvantable :

 _« Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras. »_

Et c'est alors que le Survivant se réveilla.

Brusquement, il s'assit dans son lit, la respiration beaucoup trop rapide et le cœur battant à toute allure puis agrippa violemment sa chemise de pyjama, griffant par la même occasion son torse. Il tenta de reprendre un souffle normal, plaqua son autre main contre sa bouche afin de ne respirer que par le nez mais rien n'y fit et il commença à paniquer.

Sa tête lui tournait et il étouffait. Ses mains et même tout son corps trembla, il ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

« Potter ? » crut-il vaguement entendre.

Il frémit et serra plus fort ses jambes contre son torse. Rêvait-il encore ? Son cauchemar n'était-il pas fini ? Sa respiration irrégulière lui brûlait la gorge et il revit les yeux rouges carmin de Voldemort ainsi que sa figure pâle et terrifiante.

« Potter ! » entendit-il une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui tirer doucement le bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, se débâtit et tenta d'identifier son agresseur, en vain. Dans la chambre, il faisait sombre et l'adolescent n'avait pas ses lunettes. La main ne lâcha cependant pas son bras et l'attira vers son propriétaire qui prononça d'une voix légèrement agacée :

« Potter, calmez-vous. »

Harry entendit ensuite vaguement « _Lumos_ » puis parvint à identifier l'homme. Celui-ci, qui tenait toujours son bras, lui fourra sans plus de cérémonie une petite fiole dans la main puis le força à la boire.

Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-ce possible ? Rêvait-il encore ?...

L'adolescent bien sûr, garda résolument la bouche close et tenta de repousser la main de son professeur qui vociféra :

« Par Merlin Potter, je suis là pour vous aider. Buvez cette potion ! »

Le Mangemort amena une nouvelle fois la potion aux lèvres du Survivant qui ouvrit finalement la bouche et entre deux respirations saccadées, but difficilement le contenu de la fiole.

Après quelques secondes, son cœur qui battait furieusement se calma alors et il put enfin retrouver une respiration normale, tandis que son professeur lui donnait ses lunettes et qu'il les mettait maladroitement sur son nez. Sa lucidité lui revint alors, les bribes de son cauchemar s'effacèrent progressivement et l'adolescent put prendre une longue inspiration afin de remplir ses poumons d'air - et lâcher par la même occasion le bras de son professeur qu'il tenait depuis le début, un air honteux sur le visage.

La chauve-souris graisseuse qui lui servait de professeur fit cependant mine de pas avoir remarqué et demanda au garçon :

« Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ? »

Harry, irrité par l'expression de pitié du sorcier et le fait qu'il l'ait vu ainsi se leva brusquement, mit de la distance entre son professeur et lui lança d'une voix furieuse :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

Snape, sans doute l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après Voldemort, l'avait vu faire un cauchemar. S'était-il bien amusé, avait-il apprécié le spectacle ? Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant.

L'espion qui était toujours près du lit s'avança alors vers l'adolescent et siffla :

« Je vous conseille de changer de ton, Mr Potter. »

Le concerné, piqué au vif, ne recula cependant pas devant son professeur.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua-t-il brusquement. « Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! » cracha-t-il presque devant l'air furieux de l'espion.

Cependant, il perdit quelque peu de son assurance lorsque son professeur agrippa sans douceur son épaule et le poussa contre le mur.

« Lâchez-… » tenta Harry avant d'être coupé.

« Vous seriez aimable de ne pas ameuter tout le manoir, Potter. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant. « Au cas où si votre intelligence ferait défaut, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas censé être là. » ajouta-t-il en fixant le gamin beaucoup trop insolent qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci, qui était obligé de lever la tête pour fixer son professeur, serra les poings et lui lança un regard assassin. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir ici ! Et quelqu'un pouvait bien les entendre, Harry s'en fichait bien !

Durant quelques secondes, les deux sorciers se fixèrent alors en silence, l'un de ses yeux noirs et menaçants et l'autre de son regard émeraude brillant de colère.

Puis, l'espion relâcha finalement le garçon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre tandis que sa baguette éclairait toujours la pièce et que le Survivant le maudissait silencieusement. Que venait-il faire ici ? S'ennuyait-il au point de venir le rabaisser jusque dans sa chambre ? Cela l'amusait-il de le voir ainsi ?

Harry, qui se souvint de toutes les fois où son professeur était intervenu depuis qu'il était prisonnier au manoir, souffla par le nez et croisa les bras dans une expression de colère. D'abord, il était venu le soigner après l'altercation avec Gibbon puis avec Voldemort. Puis, il l'avait traité de ''martyr'', s'était moqué de lui devant Alexandre et l'avait vu capituler devant l'Imperium du mage noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait rire de lui à présent ! Le gamin prétentieux et arrogant qu'il avait détesté sans raison depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ne pouvait même plus résister à Voldemort !

Puis son professeur revint vers lui, sa baguette brillant toujours dans sa main et lui annonça :

« Le directeur sait où vous êtes. »

Harry perdit aussitôt son expression furieuse. D'une voix pleine d'espoir, il demanda :

« Il va venir me chercher ? Avec Sirirus ? »

La colère qui bouillonnait en lui s'effaça alors. Finalement, tout n'était pas si catastrophique. Au contraire, cette nouvelle remplissait de joie l'adolescent. Il allait enfin être sauvé !

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. » répondit cependant son professeur d'une voix neutre.

Harry perdit lentement son sourire.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, sa méfiance envers l'espion revenant soudain.

Qu'allait-il encore inventé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui dire ?

Son professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il le toisa d'une expression indéchiffrable, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la chambre à quelques pas d'eux puis répondit d'une voix agacée :

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

« Mais… » tenta Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas.

« N'insistez pas, Mr Potter. » le coupa l'espion.

L'adolescent regarda alors son professeur d'un air ébahi, fronça les sourcils et demanda une nouvelle fois :

« Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !»

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savoir, après-tout ? Il était concerné, lui aussi ! Son professeur ne pouvait pas juste lui annoncer une telle chose pour ensuite lui dire qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus, c'était insensé !

Il fit un pas en direction de l'espion, plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard imperturbable et ajouta d'un ton furieux :

« Je veux savoir ! »

Son professeur haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux et répondit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Malheureusement Mr Potter, je ne suis pas réputé pour céder aux caprices des enfants gâtés dans votre genre. »

Harry serra les poings, furieux que l'espion le traite d'enfant gâté mais ne releva pas et insista :

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de savoir ? »

L'espion, agacé par l'entêtement du garçon, plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Dites le moi. » insista encore une fois l'adolescent.

« N'insistez pas. » articula lentement l'espion.

« Dites le moi ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Parce que vous êtes faible. » répondit l'espion d'un ton sec.

Harry, surpris mais surtout piqué au vif par cette réponse, contra aussitôt :

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le juger ainsi !

« Vous l'êtes. » cingla l'espion en empoignant le col de l'adolescent qui haleta de surprise devant son geste. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut pénétrer dans votre esprit à sa guise ! »

« C'est faux ! » contra Harry en tentant de lui faire lâcher sa chemise.

Comment pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Il n'était pas dans sa tête, à ce qu'il sache !

« Réveillez-vous, Potter. » cracha froidement son professeur. « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'est que le début. » ajouta-t-il.

Harry, aussitôt honteux, tenta alors de se justifier.

« Mais… ce n'était pas de ma faute… » balbutia-t-il devant l'espion.

Celui-ci qui regardait à présent l'adolescent comme s'il avait presque pitié de lui le lâcha alors et répéta d'un ton catégorique :

« Vous êtes faible. »

Le Survivant voulut tout de suite répliquer mais son professeur l'en empêcha.

« J'ai certaine choses importantes à vous dire, Potter. » annonça-t-il lentement. « Mais pour cela il va falloir vous servir un peu de votre tête et faire ce que je vous dirai de faire. »

Encore une fois, l'adolescent voulut dire quelque chose mais l'espion ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Est-ce clair ? »

Harry fronça alors les sourcils. Faire ce qu'il lui dirait de faire ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et puis, espérait-il vraiment qu'il lui obéirait alors qu'il passait son temps à le rabaisser et à se moquer de lui ? Et plus important, n'était-il pas en train de lui faire du chantage contre des informations sur son possible sauvetage ?...

« Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à coopérer, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dise quoi que ce soit. Cela va beaucoup plus loin que vous pourriez le penser, Mr Potter. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le concerné d'un air méfiant. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

L'adolescent ne comprenait rien, comme à son habitude. L'espion quant à lui se contenta de le toiser d'un air dédaigneux.

« Croyez-moi Mr Potter, cela ne me réjouit pas plus que vous. » lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Mais grand bien m'en fasse, j'ai besoin de votre parole. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, le Survivant hocha finalement la tête. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il devait savoir ce que faisait Dumbledore et quand il serait enfin tiré d'ici.

Snape, sans un mot, se dirigea alors vers les bibliothèques. Il inspecta les quelques livres qui s'y trouvaient, les éclairant de sa baguette magique tandis que Harry se rapprochait et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Puis, il sortit un des épais bouquins – celui des théories sur la magie - et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il l'ouvrit, lut rapidement l'une des pages puis les tourna pour finalement arriver à la fin du livre.

D'un geste agacé, il fit ensuite signe au Survivant de le rejoindre et lui dit :

« Vous allez devoir apprendre à fortifier votre esprit afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse vous manipuler comme hier. »

« Fortifier mon esprit ? » répéta Harry, incertain.

« Avec l'Occlumancie. » précisa son professeur d'un ton presque patient. « Lisez. » lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant la page du livre.

Harry s'approcha alors tout en lançant un coup d'œil intrigué à l'espion puis s'exécuta docilement. En haut de la page il était écrit : _« L'Occlumancie, la magie de l'esprit. »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il au Mangemort.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

« C'est assez complexe mais j'ose espérer que vous ferez preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence pour comprendre ce qu'est l'Occlumancie. » répondit son horripilant professeur de potion.

Il ne laissa cependant pas le temps à l'adolescent pour répliquer et continua :

« Pour simplifier, cette magie par le biais d'un entraînement rigoureux et continu fortifiera votre esprit afin que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Elle permet de résister aux sortilèges visant à envahir vos pensées comme l'Imperium ou le _Legilimens_ et donne même l'habiliter à résister au Véritaserum pour les sorciers les plus doués. »

« Le Legilimens ? » releva Harry d'une voix curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. » rétorqua aussitôt son professeur, agacé. « Avez-vous compris ? » s'enquit-il ensuite en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci, après quelques secondes, hocha lentement la tête.

« Mais… » tenta le Survivant, peu sûr. « Etes-vous en train de dire que Voldemort peut lire mes pensées ?... »

Cette perspective l'effraya soudain.

« Vos souvenirs, Mr Potter. » lâcha le maître des potions d'une voix impatiente. « C'est ce qui l'intéresse. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénètre dans votre esprit, il pourra accéder à vos souvenirs. Et de la même manière, il pourra vous manipuler comme il le souhaite. »

Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion hocha lentement la tête. Ce que son professeur venait de lui faire part était effrayant. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait-être possible. Si Snape lui disait ce soir ce que Dumbledore tenterait de faire pour le sortir de là, Voldemort pourrait le savoir simplement en pénétrant dans son esprit. Et, tout comme hier, il pourrait lui forcer à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

« La clé est de ne rien ressentir. Vous devez vous vider de toute émotion et de toute pensée. » expliqua l'espion. « Cinq fois par jour, vous vous entraînerez à vider votre esprit pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Avez-vous compris ? »

Harry, hocha la tête.

« Si un Mangemort découvre ce que vous faites, vous aurez sûrement des ennuis, Mr Potter. » lui dit l'espion d'une voix particulièrement sérieuse. « Je vous demande de faire preuve d'une extrême précaution, est-ce clair ? »

L'adolescent hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Répondez. » lui ordonna d'un ton traînant l'espion.

« Oui, je comprends. » s'exécuta-t-il non sans rouler des yeux.

Le maître des potions fit alors un bref hochement de tête, satisfait.

« Tenez-vous tranquille jusqu'à ce que le directeur vienne vous chercher. » lui dit-il. « Obéissez et évitez de vous retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mais il veut que j'apprenne la magie noire ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

« Par Merlin Potter, ce n'est pas avec ce que vous apprend le Mangemort que vous allez subitement devenir un mage noir ! » vociféra son professeur d'une voix impatiente. « Cessez de faire l'enfant et essayez de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez. » ajouta-t-il, agacé.

Encore une fois, son professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'insulter.

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant. » marmonna aussitôt Harry.

Son professeur, qui se contenta de plisser les yeux, ne releva cependant pas et continua :

« La magie noire, surtout à votre âge est quelque chose de très difficile à contrôler. À long terme et si elle est pratiquée de façon excessive, elle peut également causer du tort au sorcier qui la pratique. Pour vous, ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours. » expliqua-t-il lentement.

Devant l'air renfrogné du Survivant il fit une pause puis reprit :

« Il est nécessaire que vous évitiez de vous retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car s'il décide subitement de fouiller vos souvenirs, vos faibles défenses ne l'arrêteront pas et il lira en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Comprenez-vous ? »

L'adolescent, après quelques secondes de silence, acquiesça.

« Pour ce qui est de l'Occlumancie, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seul. » déclara le maître des potions. « Vous lirez la partie concernant cette magie et vous exécuterez chaque jour l'exercice que je vous ai dit de faire, par mesure de précaution. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air agacé de son professeur.

« Oui _professeur_ , ou _monsieur_. » lâcha l'espion. « À ma connaissance, vous me devez toujours le respect même si ce n'est apparemment pas une évidence pour vous. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton irrité.

L'adolescent roula des yeux mais s'exécuta tout de même.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Sans un mot de plus, le maître des potions rangea alors d'un coup de baguette le vieux livre sur l'étagère puis s'apprêta à quitter la chambre lorsque le Survivant lança soudain :

« Attendez ! Vous deviez me dire ce que Dumbledore-… »

« Plus tard, Potter. » le coupa aussitôt le sorcier. « Faites ce que je vous ai dit de faire, j'aviserai ensuite. »

« Mais… ! »

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La baguette de l'espion qui brillait toujours d'un _Lumos_ s'éteignit, puis le sorcier ouvrit la porte de la chambre et disparut dans l'embrasure. Le bruit du verrou se fit ensuite entendre et Harry, qui se retrouva seul dans l'obscurité mourante du petit matin, maudit silencieusement son professeur.

Quelques heures plus tard et après une tentative de petite sieste, tandis que le soleil était presque entièrement levé, l'adolescent, qui était à présent sous la douche et qui réfléchissait aux paroles de Snape se rappela soudain l'une de ses phrases lorsqu'il avait parlé de la magie noire : _« Pour vous, ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours. »_ Cela voulait-il dire qu'il serait bientôt tiré de là ? Et que signifiaient exactement ces _« quelques jours »_? Deux ou trois, cinq ou six ou bien plus d'une semaine ?...

Plus tard, lorsque Harry tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui était écrit dans le livre des théories magiques à propos de l'Occlumancie, il poussa un long soupir puis décida de faire l'exercice que Snape lui avait dit de faire. D'un pas rapide, il alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre quand Sam arriva soudain et lui apporta son déjeuner, l'interrompant ainsi dans sa tentative.

Le reste de la journée se passa ensuite relativement vite. Alexandre vint et ils sortirent dans le parc tandis que le ciel était gris et annonçait l'orage. Se rappelant les paroles de Snape, l'adolescent accepta - non sans une légère grimace – à pratiquer la magie noire. Le Mangemort lui fit d'abord lancer le sortilège du bouclier puis lui apprit un autre sort, cette fois d'attaque et Harry, même s'il pensait au fond de lui que c'était mal, s'exécuta sans un mot.

« Vous avez vite changé d'avis. » lui dit alors Alexandre d'une voix curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, si ? » se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, agacé.

Il y eut un petit silence. Alexandre le détailla pendant quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez très têtu. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas, finalement. »

Harry, qui regarda le mage noir d'un air surpris se demanda alors si c'était une insulte ou bien un compliment. De son point de vue, c'était décidément une insulte.

Plus tard, lorsque le Mangemort le ramena dans sa chambre, il lui demanda soudain :

« Qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement.

« Voldemort. » répondit-il de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put.

Alexandre, qui ne dit rien sur le fait que l'adolescent avait osé prononcer le nom de son maître, se contenta alors de lui lancer un regard intrigué et n'ajouta rien de plus au soulagement de Harry.

Puis, la journée se termina. L'adolescent fit l'exercice que son professeur lui avait dit de faire, n'y arriva pas, retenta une nouvelle fois, n'y arriva toujours pas, abandonna et pensa qu'il continuerait demain. Il alla ensuite se coucher mais se réveilla en sueur quelques heures plus tard après un nouveau cauchemar effrayant.

La journée suivante, au contraire de la précédente, passa alors très lentement et Harry, fatigué, le moral au plus bas et qui ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de son professeur, s'accrocha comme il le put à celles-ci :

 _« Pour vous, ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours. »_

Jusque-là, il devait tenir.

* * *

À deux ou trois centaines de kilomètres du manoir Jédusor, parmi des étagères de vieux livres, de babioles en tout genre et de vieux tableaux somnolant, Severus Snape faisait les cent pas.

« Ne voudriez-vous pas vous asseoir ? » lui proposa d'une voix aimable son interlocuteur.

L'espion ne lui répondit cependant pas et continua son manège sous l'œil calculateur du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

« Une tasse de thé, peut-être ? »

Ce à quoi l'espion répondit par un regard agacé. Ce n'était pas le moment de boire du thé, comment pouvait-il lui proposer une telle chose ? Le maître des potions n'avait pas exactement la tête à cela, car il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi un tel changement d'avis ? Quel était le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres en agissant de la sorte ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il subitement autorisé à faire une telle chose ?

« Cela ne vous inquiète pas, vous ? » s'enquit-il auprès de son interlocuteur d'une voix sérieuse.

« Voldemort a ses raisons. L'important, pour le moment, n'est pas ici. » répondit simplement le vieux sorcier, faisant tiquer l'espion.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui proposa le fauteuil en face de lui d'un geste de la main.

« Venez-vous asseoir, Severus. » dit-il ensuite à l'intention du sorcier.

Celui-ci, après quelques secondes de silence, s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard agacé au directeur.

« À votre place, le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'autorise subitement à quitter le manoir m'inquiéterais. » lança-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son interlocuteur, à moitiés cachés par ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« N'est-ce pas parce qu'il souhaite des informations sur les agissements de l'Ordre ? » répondit tranquillement Dumbledore.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » s'enquit l'espion qui ne comprenait pas la décision de son maître. « Je pense qu'il a tout préparé à l'avance. » l'avertit le maître des potions. « Et je dirai même que pour l'instant, tout se déroule selon ses plans. »

À sa grande surprise, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Il y a cependant d'autres choses importantes dont il faut que l'on parle. » lui rappela le directeur.

D'un geste lent, il passa sa main sans sa longue barbe qui tombait en cascade sur sa robe bleue marine et demanda :

« Comment se porte Harry ? »

C'était ça, les choses plus importantes dont ils devaient débattre ?...

« Aussi bien que sa situation l'exige. » répondit l'espion d'une voix où perçait son agacement. « Son esprit faiblit chaque jour de plus en plus. » ajouta-t-il. « Je lui ai proposé d'apprendre l'Occlumancie, par mesure de précaution. »

En réalité, il lui avait plutôt imposé de le faire. Mais cela revenait au même. Et, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de son espion, le vieux sorcier caressa distraitement sa barbe.

« Vous avez eu raison. » lui dit-il.

Puis, il cessa son mouvement et plongea son regard perçant dans celui du maître des potions.

« Vous lui communiquez donc des informations ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

Malgré le ton pourtant léger que le vieux sorcier avait employé, Severus sut tout de suite que la chose ne lui plaisait pas. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait à tout moment décider de fouiller les souvenirs du garçon, venir lui parler dans sa chambre comme l'espion l'avait fait était en effet très dangereux.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense certainement que le garçon ne sait rien. » répondit l'espion afin de se justifier. « Ce qui est le cas, je me trompe ? »

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Il n'est en effet pas au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre. » dit-il calmement. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Le maître des potions soutint son regard quelques secondes puis le détourna finalement afin de déclarer :

« Le garçon est faible. Sa santé mentale se détériore de plus en plus, même s'il n'en est sans doute pas conscient. » expliqua-t-il lentement.

L'espion fit une pause puis reprit d'une voix grave en reportant son regard sur le directeur :

« Il ne résiste plus à L'Imperium. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Peut-être le vieux sorcier avait-il enfin compris que les enjeux étaient graves. Puis, le maître des potions reprit :

« J'ai jugé bon de lui communiquer quelques informations sur vos agissements. Rien de bien important bien sûr. Mais il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air intrigué du vieux sorcier.

« Serait-ce du sentimentalisme ? » lança justement celui-ci d'une voix tranquille tandis que ses yeux bleus perçants sondaient l'espion qui se tenait devant lui.

Severus renifla d'un air mauvais puis contra aussitôt :

« Le garçon m'insupporte et vous le savez. » cracha-t-il. « Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour vous. Vous n'aimeriez pas retrouver le garçon brisé, je me trompe ? »

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air poli et l'espion continua.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a torturé, et vous n'avez pas vu l'état dans lequel le garçon était après avoir subi ses Doloris. Si vous parvenez à le sauver avant que son esprit ne se brise, vous aurez de la chance. »

Ses mots firent légèrement grimacer le vieux sorcier.

« Je comprends votre décision. » dit calmement le directeur après un petit silence. « Mais si par malheur Voldemort décidait d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur Harry… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais l'espion en comprit tout de suite le sens.

« Il n'a pour l'instant aucune raison de le faire. » répondit catégoriquement l'espion.

Un petit silence s'installa alors. Tant que le maître des potions ne se faisait pas voir en compagnie du Survivant et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accordait un peu de sa confiance, celui-ci ne chercherait pas à fouiller dans les souvenirs du garçon. Il n'avait en effet aucune raison de le faire et il fallait que cela dure.

Puis, le directeur changea de sujet. Avant le cas du garçon, il y avait en effet d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes à évoquer.

« Il y a deux jours, des Mangemorts ont attaqué la maison des Black, pourtant placée sous sortilège de Fidélitas. » dit-il lentement.

« Je ne l'ai appris que lorsqu'ils sont revenus au manoir. » lâcha l'espion comme s'il devait se justifier.

Cependant, le vieux sorcier balaya d'un geste de la main ses paroles. Même s'il l'avait su avant, il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de contacter le directeur. Et n'ayant plus la chouette du garçon, il aurait fallu trouver un autre moyen de lui faire parvenir l'information, ce qui aurait pris beaucoup trop longtemps.

« En savez-vous plus sur la façon dont ils ont trouvé le lieu malgré le sortilège du Fidélitas ? » s'enquit le directeur, soudain très sérieux.

« Les cinq Mangemorts qui sont allés là-bas ne le savent pas eux même. » répondit-il. « Même Nott, pourtant proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne le sait pas. »

« L'un d'eux a été blessé plutôt gravement, il me semble ? » demanda le vieux sorcier en caressant à nouveau sa barbe.

« Gibbon, oui. Alecto Carrow s'en est tirée indemne, Amycus avec une large entaille au bras, Nott n'a pas subi trop de dégâts non plus et Avery a une brûlure sévère sur sa jambe, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Le vieux sorcier hocha doucement la tête. Il pouvait maintenant mettre des noms sur les Mangemorts qu'il avait lui-même attaqué.

« De notre côté, Miss Tonks est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour soigner un maléfice, ainsi que le professeur Lupin. Mr Black a été légèrement blessé lui aussi et Mrs Weasley est en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu sonnée. » annonça le vieux sorcier.

Pour le moment, les deux camps étaient donc à égalité. L'espion revint alors sur le sortilège de Fidélitas.

« Miss Jones n'a pas pu dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres où se trouvait le quartier général de l'Ordre, cela lui était impossible n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il au directeur.

Celui-ci garda le silence pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir puis déclara :

« Cela lui était en effet impossible. Le Sortilège du Fidélitas a été créé de sorte que seul le gardien puisse révéler le secret. Même en usant de Légilimancie sur une personne partageant le secret, celle-ci ne peut le révéler. »

Cela les amenaient donc à réfléchir sur la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était pris pour trouver la maison des Black.

« Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait-il le lieu avant qu'il ne soit placé sous Fidélitas ? » proposa l'espion.

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'attaque au QG de l'Ordre, Severus avait en effet réfléchi sur toutes sortes de théories quant à la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était pris pour trouver le lieu. Aujourd'hui, deux lui semblaient plausibles.

« C'est une possibilité. » répondit simplement le vieux sorcier.

Cependant, tout comme l'espion, la deuxième théorie lui semblait d'avantage probable.

« Sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé un contre-sort au sortilège. » lâcha Severus tout en se disant bien que le directeur devait penser à la même chose que lui.

« Trouvé ou créé. » ajouta le directeur, pensif.

Devant l'air surpris de son espion, Dumbledore s'expliqua :

« J'ai moi-même fait des recherches afin de savoir si un contre sort au sortilège du Fidélitas existait. Je n'en ai cependant trouvé aucun. »

« Etes-vous sûr d'avoir cherché partout ? » demanda le maître des potions, légèrement indécis.

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

« Ce sortilège est après tout très utilisé de nos jours. Si un contre sort existait, cela se saurait depuis longtemps. Un tel sortilège ne reste pas secret très longtemps. J'ai également tendance à penser que le sortilège du Fidélitas ne peut être contré. »

L'espion fronça les sourcils, surpris des paroles du vieux sorcier.

« Avant de placer la maison des Black sous Fidélitas, j'ai moi-même étudié en profondeur ce sortilège. Afin que l'Ordre soit en sécurité, il fallait que son quartier général ne puisse être trouvé. » déclara-t-il tranquillement. « Le secret, lorsqu'il est divulgué à un individu par le gardien s'encre automatiquement au plus profond de la mémoire de cet individu. Lorsqu'il ne pense pas au fait de vouloir connaître le secret, il ne le connaît pas. Lorsqu'il le pense, la mémoire lui revient. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à le comprendre, et sa complexité est telle qu'il va bien au-delà d'un simple sort de dissimulation. C'est comme si le sortilège créait un espace totalement fermé dans la mémoire même de l'individu. » expliqua le vieux sorcier. « Le Fidélitas ne repose aucunement sur les individus qui partagent le secret mais uniquement sur le gardien qui, en révélant le secret, créé une nouvelle séquence, un nouvel espace à l'intérieur-même du cerveau de l'individu afin que le secret y reste bien caché. Tout repose donc sur le gardien, en l'occurrence moi-même. » acheva-t-il.

« Alors pour contrer le sortilège, il aurait fallu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à vous ? » demanda le maître des potions, pensif.

« En effet. » répondit simplement le vieux sorcier. « J'aurais alors plutôt tendance à penser que Voldemort, plutôt que de créer un contre sort, a simplement trouvé le moyen de contourner celui-ci. »

« Le contourner ? » lança Severus d'un ton sceptique.

« C'est là toute la nuance. Contourner plutôt que contrer. » répondit le directeur. « Encore faut-il savoir comment il s'y est prit. » ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

Severus hocha légèrement la tête.

« Dois-je essayer de le découvrir ? » s'enquit-il ensuite auprès du vieux sorcier.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« La vérité ressortira bien un jour ou l'autre. » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix énigmatique.

L'espion hocha à nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas leur plus grande priorité, le mal était fait et ils devaient se concentrer sur d'autres choses plus importantes. En bref, cela pouvait attendre.

« En attendant de trouver un meilleur endroit, l'Ordre se réunira ici-même, à Poudlard. » déclara le directeur.

Le maître des potions acquiesça. L'école était à près tout le seul lieu qui pouvait résister aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, du fait de ses nombreux sortilèges de protections.

« Je trouverai un autre endroit plus tard. » ajouta Dumbledore en faisant un geste de la main expéditif. « Tant que personne ne le découvre, Poudlard sera bien. »

L'espion interpréta aussitôt les paroles du vieux sorcier. Tant que personne ne le découvrait, tout allait bien. Cependant, si le Ministère de la Magie en avant vent, l'école pourrait bien courir à sa perte. Après tout, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait toujours pas été reconnu et un groupe secret de sorciers entraînés à combattre serait certainement une menace pour l'incapable qui leur servait de ministre. Il fallait d'autant plus se montrer prudent étant donné que le Ministère suspectait Dumbledore de vouloir prendre la place du ministre, et c'était d'ailleurs d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il parlait du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

« Vous devez impérativement regagner la confiance de Voldemort. » annonça le vieux sorcier en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de l'espion.

Celui-ci tiqua, agacé.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accorde jamais vraiment toute sa confiance à quelqu'un. Il veut que je lui apporte des informations sur l'Ordre, ce que je peux faire mais de façon plutôt limitée, du moins me semble-t-il. » dit-il en soutenant le regard du vieux sorcier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. » annonça Dumbledore. « Je suis récemment en train de recruter de nouvelles personnes au sein de l'ordre, vous pouvez le lui dire. Dites-lui également que l'Ordre mettra quelques jours à se relever mais qu'il sera prêt à combattre dans quelques jours. »

L'espion fronça les sourcils.

« Il pourra se servir de ces informations et les retourner contre vous. » le prévint-il d'une voix grave et lente.

« Je suis préparé à cette éventualité. » déclara Dumbledore. « L'important désormais est de regagner sa confiance afin qu'il se confie pleinement à vous et que vous puissiez me rapporter ses plans. »

Le maître des potions, après quelques secondes de silence, hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous êtes donc prêt à tout pour cela ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton méfiant au vieux sorcier.

Celui-ci, qui se tenait droit sur son fauteuil, joignit ses mains devant lui et posa ses coudes sur le bureau d'un air pensif.

« Il le faut. » dit-il tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient toujours plongés dans ceux du maître des potions.

Le silence s'installa alors tandis que l'espion réfléchissait aux paroles du directeur. Il n'y avait pas cinquante moyens de regagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait se dévouer corps et âme à cette importante tâche et laisser de côté toute autre chose. Ce que lui dirait Dumbledore, l'espion le rapporterait sans aucun scrupule à son ''maître'', dissimulant bien évidemment les informations les plus capitales.

Soudain, il sentit comme une présence dans son esprit. En à peine une seconde, il renforça automatiquement ses boucliers et serra les dents tandis que le directeur pénétrait dans sa tête. Il le testait, Severus en était bien conscient. Il ferma les poings, lui fit voir les souvenirs qu'il allait montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dissimulant soigneusement ce qui devait être dissimulé puis repoussa férocement le vieux sorcier lorsque celui-ci voulut forcer le passage.

« Vous n'avez-donc pas confiance en moi ? » siffla l'espion d'un ton mordant.

Dumbledore satisfait par ce qu'il venait de voir, fit un bref hochement de tête puis répondit :

« Loin de moi cette idée, Severus. Je vérifiais simplement si votre esprit était toujours aussi-… »

« Il l'est. Voire même d'avantage. » le coupa l'espion d'une voix irritée. « Si vous n'avez pas confiance en mes capacités, ne me demandez pas d'aller tromper le plus grand mage noir de notre temps. » ajouta-t-il en regardant de ses yeux noirs le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci fit un bref hochement de tête mais ne s'excusa cependant pas pour son geste. Le maître des potions savait que le vieux sorcier avait ses raisons de faire cela, Severus l'aurait d'ailleurs fait lui-même s'il avait été à sa place. Mais il était tout de même agacé que Dumbledore n'ait pas confiance en ses capacités.

« En réalité, trois sorciers ont déjà rejoint l'Ordre. » déclara d'une voix paisible le vieux sorcier.

L'espion, après avoir calmé sa colère, hocha brièvement la tête.

« Concernant la prophétie… »

« Je n'ai pas plus d'informations à ce sujet. » lui dit d'office l'espion. « Il est possible que j'en apprenne d'avantage, mais plus tard. »

Le vieux sorcier acquiesça.

« J'essayerais de me renseigner de mon côté. » dit-il tranquillement. Mondingus Fletcher et Alastor Maugrey sont actuellement en train d'interroger des sorciers pouvant correspondre aux critères que nous recherchons. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'enquit le maître des potions en levant un sourcil.

« Une personne possédant les dons de divination et qui serait affiliée à Voldemort, du moins qui partagerait ses idées. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

« Vous perdez votre temps. » annonça l'espion d'un ton catégorique. « Il a probablement tué la sorcière qui lui a divulgué cette prophétie. »

Le directeur passa sa main dans sa barbe d'un air pensif.

« N'aurait-il pas plutôt voulu qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs ? » dit-il tranquillement. « Avoir une divinatrice de son côté est toujours un avantage. »

En pensant soudain à Sybille Trelawney, Severus se demanda s'il considérait réellement la sorcière comme étant un avantage…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très attaché à ce genre de chose, il serait en effet possible qu'il cherche à avoir une divinatrice dans ses rangs. Mais je pense que la sorcière qui lui a annoncée cette prophétie est morte de sa main. » déclara-t-il ensuite.

Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Si le serpent lui avait proposé de le rejoindre et qu'elle avait refusé, l'issue était facile à deviner. D'autant plus que pour la mentionner, il avait utilisé _''la vieille folle''_ , ce qui n'était certainement pas gratifiant...

Après quelques secondes de silence, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« C'est certainement le cas, en effet. » admit-il. « Et quelles sont exactement ses paroles quant à la prophétie ? » demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

 _« Une vieille folle m'a un jour dit que Lord Voldemort n'atteindrait jamais son but, à moins qu'il ne s'allie avec son ennemi. »_ répéta lentement l'espion. « L'ennemi est en l'occurrence le garçon et son but certainement de régner en maître sur le monde. »

Le vieux sorcier joua distraitement avec sa barbe tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin du garçon pour accomplir son but ? » demanda d'une voix suspicieuse l'espion. « Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux ou trois secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant que le directeur ne réponde lentement :

« Harry, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, est très lié à Voldemort. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce nom, l'espion grimaça.

« Après tout, il a hérité de ses capacités, à savoir parler le fourchelangue. Et dans l'avenir, Harry pourrait bien devenir un sorcier très puissant. » ajouta-t-il. « Rassurez-vous Severus, je ne vous cache rien à son sujet. »

« Pour l'instant. » pensa alors l'espion.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait alors se servir de la puissance du garçon afin d'atteindre son but ? » demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est en effet une hypothèse. » répondit Dumbledore, pensif. « Hélas, pour trouver le rôle de Harry dans cette histoire, il nous faut apprendre la prophétie dans son intégralité. » dit-il ensuite en lançant un regard significatif à l'espion.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Je ferai mon possible pour la découvrir. » lança-t-il simplement.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

« Et le garçon, quand sera-t-il sauvé ? »

Cela ne l'importait guère mais il aurait pensé que le directeur serait d'avantage préoccupé par le garçon. Après un petit silence, le vieux sorcier s'enfonça alors dans son fauteuil et appuya son dos contre le dossier tout en lâchant un petit soupir.

« Si sa vie n'est pas menacée, cela peut attendre. »

L'espion fut d'abord surpris d'une telle parole. Il comprit cependant où voulait en venir le vieux sorcier lorsqu'il continua :

« L'Ordre doit d'abord se relever et organiser un plan d'attaque avec ce que nous savons à présent. »

« N'y aviez-vous pas déjà réfléchi avant ? » s'enquit l'espion.

« Si bien sûr, mais lorsque vous n'étiez pas là pour me communiquer des informations. » répondit-il simplement. « À présent, la situation est toute autre. »

L'espion hocha la tête. En effet, la donne n'était désormais plus la même.

« Nous irons secourir Harry lorsque nous serons sûr de pouvoir le sauver et de l'emporter par la même occasion sur Voldemort. » dit le directeur.

Severus, bien que légèrement réticent quant au fait que l'Ordre combatte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comprit que Dumbledore voulait faire de son opération de sauvetage une pierre de deux coups. Et il avait raison. Cependant, quelque chose n'était pas clair.

« Comptez-vous le tuer ? » demanda-t-il lentement au vieux sorcier.

« Oh, loin de moi cette idée. » répondit aussitôt Dumbledore d'un air amusé. « Nous n'en savons que trop peu sur ses pouvoirs maintenant qu'il est revenu. Réussir à l'affaiblir serait déjà une bonne chose. » déclara-t-il. « Et l'Ordre ne gagnera jamais sans aide extérieure. Le Ministère devra tôt ou tard reconnaître que Lord Voldemort est revenu et d'ici là, nous ferons notre possible pour qu'il ne gagne d'avantage en puissance. »

L'espion acquiesça. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

« Dès que l'Ordre sera prêt, nous attaquerons le manoir et sauverons Harry. » annonça ensuite le vieux sorcier.

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » demanda le maître des potions.

« Une semaine, tout au plus. » déclara le directeur. « D'ici là, veillez à ce qu'il continue son apprentissage de l'Occlumancie, simplement par mesure de précaution. »

Severus hocha la tête. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'attendre étant la meilleure chose à faire, l'espion se demandait si le vieux sorcier saisissait vraiment l'importance de sauver le garçon.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de le briser, je ne pourrais rien faire. » déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. « En êtes-vous conscient ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en plongeant son regard dans celui du directeur.

Celui-ci, qui soutint son regard et ne répondit pas tout de suite, détourna finalement les yeux et répondit d'une voix fatiguée, comme si un poids énorme pesait désormais sur lui :

« J'en suis conscient, Severus. Je ferai mon possible pour venir au plus vite et Harry sera définitivement sauvé des griffes de Voldemort. »

L'espion hocha la tête. Il aurait pensé que le vieux sorcier privilégierait d'avantage la sûreté du garçon du fait de son attachement à lui et de ses valeurs morales, cependant bien superficielles aux yeux de l'espion. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et en un sens, Severus ne fut pas surpris. Tout cela allait beaucoup plus loin que de sauver un garçon, Harry Potter soit-il. Et la guerre qui se profilait ne se gagnerait pas avec des sentiments.

« Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir d'une chose, Albus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare quelque chose. Le travail qu'il me donne n'en est que la conséquence. »

Le directeur, d'un bref geste de la main l'incita à continuer.

« Je ne peux en être sûr, mais il y aura sans doute une attaque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de prouver sa puissance afin de réunir de nouveaux fidèles. » annonça-t-il lentement. « Cela n'aura sans doute aucune répercussion aux yeux du Ministère, car il sait que ses rangs ne sont pas encore assez suffisants pour affronter le Ministère et par extension le reste du monde magique. Mais quelque chose se prépare. »

Dumbledore, après un petit silence ferma brièvement les yeux et ordonna à l'espion :

« Rapprochez-vous de Voldemort. Découvrez ce qu'il prépare. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça. Pour l'instant, cela importait plus que tout le reste. Puis Dumbledore déclara d'une voix définitive, mettant fin à la discussion :

« Désormais, nous sommes en guerre. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Il fixa pendant quelques secondes le ciel de lit tandis que la réalité reprenait lentement le dessus et que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale puis poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Un cauchemar. Encore.

Fatigué, il s'assit ensuite puis tenta d'effacer les souvenirs de son rêve. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'adolescent trouva son cauchemar complètement stupide. Certes, il avait accepté d'apprendre la magie noire, mais il ne s'en servirait jamais sur quelqu'un ! Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'une telle chose ? Et qui était l'inconnu à qui il avait lancé un sortilège de magie noire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son rêve en lui-même n'avait aucun sens.

L'adolescent se leva donc de mauvaise humeur.

Son rêve n'avait pas été aussi terrifiant et violent que celui qu'il avait fait il y a deux jours mais Harry était tout simplement fatigué de cauchemarder presque à chaque nuit.

Lorsque Sam lui apporta des vêtements propres – et noirs, pour changer – ainsi que son petit déjeuner, le Survivant n'en mangea même pas une miette et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à la fenêtre d'un air morose.

Ne sachant ensuite pas trop quoi faire pour s'occuper, il décida de s'entraîner à l'Occlumancie. _« Cinq fois par jour, vous vous entraînerez à vider votre esprit._ _»_ avait dit son professeur de potion qui lui servait malheureusement comme seul allié au manoir.

Harry s'assit donc sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prit une grande inspiration puis ferma les yeux en relâchant son souffle. Concentré, il s'employa ensuite à vider son esprit et à ne plus penser à rien.

Au début, tout se passa bien. Sa respiration fut lente et régulière et sa tête fut complètement vide de toute pensé et émotion. Cependant, l'adolescent qui se dit tout à coup qu'il faisait cela depuis au moins deux minutes soupira de frustration. Aussi minime et superficielle soit sa pensée, il avait pensé à quelque chose. Et le livre stipulait clairement que l'esprit devait être absolument vide pour que cela marche. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que cela serait facile…

Harry rouvrit alors les yeux et poussa un bref soupir. En réalité, c'était tout sauf facile. Ne plus ressentir aucune émotion, l'adolescent pouvait y arriver. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer. Toutefois, ne plus penser à rien était plus compliqué… même le fait de se dire qu'il ne pensait actuellement à rien était une pensée en soit, alors était-ce vraiment possible de ne penser à rien pendant un quart d'heure ? L'adolescent n'en était pour l'instant pas très convaincu…

Puis la matinée passa. Harry prit rapidement une douche, dessina deux ou trois choses sur son carnet, repensa au jour précédent lorsqu'Alexandre lui avait fait un cours ennuyeux sur les sorciers durant la Renaissance puis tenta une nouvelle fois de vider son esprit durant cinq minute, en vain malheureusement.

Midi arriva, Sam lui apporta son déjeuner avec une potion nutritive - que l'adolescent but en maudissant son professeur, qui au passage ne lui avait toujours rien dit quant à ce que ferait Dumbledore afin de le tirer de là, mangea distraitement un peu de riz et un morceau de chausson au pomme puis reprit son carnet.

Environ une heure plus tard, Alexandre arriva dans la chambre, salua d'un geste de la tête le Survivant et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié… » pensa l'adolescent en mettant ses chaussures. « C'est le jour où on va dehors. »

Depuis que le Mangemort lui faisait apprendre la magie noire, Harry n'était en effet plus très enthousiasmé par le fait de sortir…

Sans trop d'aplomb il passa ensuite devant le Mangemort et sans un mot, il quittèrent tous deux la chambre.

Soudain, alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à descendre les marches de l'escalier en bois, le mage noir lui prit fermement le bras et prononça, faisant légerement frémir le Survivant :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite vous voir. »

* * *

À suivre...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la discussion entre Severus et Dumbledore, j'ai voulu plutôt privilégier le dialogue plutôt que les pensées de Severus histoire de faire un peu avancer les choses... pour le Fidélitas, c'est comme Dumbledore l'a dit : la vérité sortira un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, je vous laisse donc cogiter sur les hypothèses de notre duos de détectives. Pour ce qui est de la question de Harry, ce n'est pas que Dumbledore s'en fiche, au contraire. Mais comme Severus l'a dit, une guerre ne se gagne pas avec les sentiments. Notre cher directeur doit donc établir des priorités, même si il ne le veut pas forcément.

Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Gros bisous à tous et on se retrouve dans deux semaines, le mercredi 25 novembre !

À bientôt !


	13. Telles des griffes acérées

**Bonsoir.**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard (un mois sans publier, oui ce n'est pas rien...) Ce chapitre aurait du être publié le 25 novembre mais à la date convenue, je n'avais pas du tout commencé à l'écrire. Que ce soit à cause de mon manque d'inspiration, des événements du 13 novembre ou de mon travail, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable alors... je m'excuse encore.

Merci en tout cas à tous pour vos reviews et je fais un petit coucou spécial à _Daidaiiro30_ , à _adenoide_ et à _Clara82_ pour leurs reviews anonymes.

Je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Telles des griffes acérées**

* * *

Les jambes légèrement vacillantes, Harry quitta la grande salle puis arriva dans le couloir, suivi d'Alexandre.

La main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse, il vit le mage noir refermer les portes après lui puis se mit tant bien que mal en marche, tandis que le Mangemort lui faisait signe de continuer.

Sa tête lui tournait, ses membres tremblaient encore et la voix terrible du serpent lorsqu'il avait lancé les deux sortilèges résonnait dans sa tête.

Soudain, l'adolescent chancela et s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court. Que venait-il exactement de se passer ?... lui même n'en était pas certain.

Il sentit la main du Mangemort sur son bras qui tentait de le soutenir mais, agacé, Harry le repoussa et lança d'une petite voix qu'il aurait voulu cassante :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »

Il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'un Mangemort. Celui-ci le lâcha alors et ils se remirent en marche.

Puis, une fois devant les escaliers et tandis que la douleur dans la cicatrice de l'adolescent s'estompait enfin, Alexandre prit la parole.

« Vous savez, tout se passerait bien mieux si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter ainsi. » dit-il doucement alors qu'ils descendaient les marches. « À long terme, le sortilège du Doloris peut produire des effets irréversibles sur votre corps. » ajouta-t-il.

Harry, qui s'aidait de la rampe pour descendre, se crispa alors d'avantage. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, à part se rebeller et refuser ce que lui avait demandé de faire Voldemort ? Il était facile pour le Mangemort de lui dire cela. Ce n'était pas lui qui était obligé d'accomplir des choses dont il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire ; le Mangemort avait le choix, Harry lui, ne l'avait pas. Peu importe son avis sur la question, l'adolescent serait bien obligé de se plier encore une fois à la volonté de Voldemort, et cela l'effrayait.

Puis, une fois en bas des escaliers, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent à droite et prirent le long couloir afin d'atteindre la porte du jardin.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort voulait qu'il fasse une telle chose. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et que voulait accomplir le mage noir en le laissant sortir du manoir ? Était-ce une nouvelle façon de l'embrigader dans ses rangs ?

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin dans le jardin, Alexandre passa devant et se dirigea comme d'habitude vers le terrain d'herbe coupée, suivi du Survivant. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages se multipliaient et pas un rayon de soleil n'était visible. L'air était lourd, il allait bientôt y avoir un orage.

« Aujourd'hui, nous nous entraînerons à la défense. » annonça le Mangemort lorsqu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu du terrain.

Tel un automate, Harry s'arrêta lui aussi, la tête ailleurs.

 _« Harry Potter… Tu es bien obéissant, j'ai donc décidé de te confier une mission. »_ avait susurré le serpent d'une voix mielleuse.

Comment avait-il pu dire une telle chose ? Harry n'était pas obéissant ! Il avait peut-être accepté de recevoir l'enseignement du Mangemort mais il avait toujours refusé les propositions du serpent, et même encore aujourd'hui, il ne voulait en aucun cas lui obéir !

Puis, Alexandre sortit la baguette du Survivant de sa poche et la tendit à l'adolescent.

« Mr Potter ? »

Le concerné fut alors tiré de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, prit sa baguette et recula de quelques mètres.

 _« Un serviteur que je pensais pourtant loyal m'a trahi. Il est du devoir de mes Mangemorts d'aller punir cet homme, comprends-tu ? »_

« Mr Potter, êtes-vous avec moi ? » demanda Alexandre tandis que Harry remarquait qu'il était plus proche de lui qu'il y a quelques secondes.

L'adolescent le fixa alors et détailla son expression. Ses yeux bleus nuits le fixaient avec patience, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il le regardait comme s'il était une créature tout à fait intrigante.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Bien, commençons alors. » dit le Mangemort. « Reprenons l'exercice du bouclier que nous avons vu il y a quelques jours. » ajouta-t-il en reculant de quelques pas et en se mettant en garde.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Alexandre lança une dizaine de sortilèges en direction du Survivant afin qu'il les bloque avec un _Protego_. D'abord pris au dépourvu, Harry se concentra vite et tenta de réaliser l'exercice. De temps en temps, sa cicatrice l'élançait et ils étaient obligés de s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Mais le Mangemort ne disait rien et attendait simplement.

« Essayez de garder votre bouclier actif afin qu'il bloque deux sortilèges à la suite. » lui dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry, qui était déjà essoufflé, hocha alors la tête et tenta de s'exécuter. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à faire ce que le Mangemort lui avait demandé. Cependant, pour le mage noir, cela était loin d'être satisfaisant.

« Concentrez-vous. » dit-il justement d'une voix forte.

« Facile à dire… » pensa Harry.

Puis, après quelques minutes, le mage noir décida de passer à autre chose.

« Reprenons l'exercice du _Tegen Aanval_ , voulez-vous ? »

Aussitôt et sans même pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescent pensa aux paroles de Voldemort :

 _« Voyons Harry… tu étudies l'histoire des Sang-Pur, tu pratiques la magie noire et tu es à mon entière disposition… en quoi exactement n'es-tu pas un Mangemort ? »_

 _« C'est faux !_ _»_ avait-il immédiatement répondu d'un air féroce. _«_ _Je… je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je ne le serais jamais ! Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Je ne rejoindrais jamais votre camp de… »_

 _« ... Endoloris. Un Mangemort se doit de faire preuve de respect à l'égard de son maître. »_

Il serra les poings, tenta de faire partir la voix du serpent de sa tête, en vain. Lorsque Voldemort lui avait annoncé qu'il irait punir un Mangemort infidèle, Harry avait bien sûr refusé. Pourquoi devrait-il aller accomplir une tâche que seuls les Mangemorts faisaient ? C'était absurde ! Il n'était pas l'un d'eux, comment Voldemort pouvait-il insinuer une telle chose ? Cependant, sa première tentative de rébellion s'était vite soldé par un Doloris et ce devant Pettigrew, Nott et Alexandre, à sa plus grande honte.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas nous entraîner encore un peu sur le _Protego_ ? » lança Harry en direction du mage noir.

Celui-ci garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis annonça d'une voix forte afin que le Survivant l'entende malgré la distance :

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Faites ce que je vous ai dit. »

Encore une fois, Harry devait se taire et obéir.

L'exercice commença alors. Le Mangemort lança des sortilèges en direction de l'adolescent et après s'être retrouvé plusieurs fois attaché avec une corde ou avoir perdu sa baguette, Harry réussit enfin à lancer le sortilège qui fila directement en direction du mage noir.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le Mangemort avait déjà fait un pas de côté et le sortilège de désarmement qu'il avait lancé à l'adolescent passa à quelques centimètres de lui sans le toucher.

Impressionné par sa rapidité, Harry voulut ensuite savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé de bouclier pour s'en protéger.

« Il est très difficile de produire un bouclier assez puissant pour contrer ce sortilège. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. « Le mieux est de l'éviter. » ajouta-t-il.

Puis, il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et annonça :

« Nous allons maintenant faire un duel. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'attendant à cela. Ils se mirent face à face, se retournèrent en même temps comme le mage noir lui avait appris, firent cinq grands pas puis se retournèrent à nouveau avant de saluer et de se mettre en garde. Alexandre exécuta ensuite son salut avec simplicité mais élégance tandis que l'adolescent, lui, s'inclina maladroitement et fit un mouvement peu gracieux de sa main avant de s'immobiliser et d'attendre le signal du mage noir.

Le premier sortilège fut lancé par Alexandre. Harry n'entendit pas clairement quel sortilège il avait utilisé mais réagit tout de même à temps et fit apparaître un bouclier, où le sortilège vint s'écraser. Cependant, le mage noir ne lui laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer : une seconde à peine plus tard, un autre sortilège fila en direction du Survivant. Son bouclier ayant déjà disparu, il fit rapidement quelques pas de côté et évita le sort pour ensuite immédiatement lancer en direction du mage noir :

« _Expulso !_ _Diffindo !_ »

Cependant, le bouclier du mage noir le protégea des deux sortilèges.

Puis, l'attitude des deux sorciers changea. Le ciel se chargea d'avantage de nuages, le vent se leva et le brouhaha des oiseaux dans le parc avait diminué. Les sorciers, quant eux, se tournaient désormais autour et s'observaient afin de trouver le moment opportun pour lancer un nouveau sortilège, tandis que Harry, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sentait petit à petit la colère monter en lui.

Sa haine à l'égard de Voldemort de la magie noire et des Mangemorts, son ennui, sa solitude, son angoisse ; tout cela le travaillait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Vous ne vous retenez pas. » observa le mage noir.

« Pourquoi, je devrais ? » lança aussitôt Harry d'un ton insolant.

Comme seule réponse, le mage noir se contenta de lancer :

« _Silencio._ »

Cependant, Harry était prêt. En moins d'une seconde, il créa un bouclier qui le protégea du sortilège. Un autre suivit et alla également se briser sur le bouclier qui disparut aussitôt.

« Bien. » commenta le mage noir.

« _Expeliarmus !_ » lança immédiatement le Survivant.

Son sort n'atteignit cependant pas sa cible. Le mage noir paraissait surpris de la nouvelle fureur qui semblait monter en l'adolescent mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Cessez de crier le sortilège que vous lancez. » lui ordonna-t-il à la place.

Puis, il lança un informulé en direction de l'adolescent qui l'évita et contre-attaqua aussitôt :

« _Stupéfix._ »

Encore une fois, le sortilège n'atteignit pas sa cible. Avant même que Harry n'eut finit de prononcer le sortilège, Alexandre créait déjà un bouclier. Comment pouvait-il alors le vaincre ?...

« Je vais maintenant utiliser le _Tegen Aanval_. Vous devez-… »

Le mage noir fut cependant interrompu lorsque l'adolescent lança, ignorant les paroles d'Alexandre :

« _Expulso !_ »

Agacé, le mage noir contra facilement le sortilège.

« Mr Potter, m'écoutez-vous ? » dit le Mangemort d'une voix pourtant patiente.

« Oui ! » répondit le Survivant.

« Utilisez un sortilège inoffensif pour commencer. » lui ordonna le mage noir.

Cependant, avant même qu'il n'eut finit sa phrase, le Survivant lança d'une voix forte, ne contrôlant plus sa colère :

« _Incendio !_ »

« _Tegen Aanval._ » prononça aussitôt le Mangemort.

Harry, d'abord surpris que le sortilège revienne vers lui, comprit alors ce que le mage noir lui avait demandé et tenta d'éviter le sortilège. Mais ce fut trop tard et tout se passa très vite. Le sort le percuta de plein fouet, il s'écrasa au sol et entendit simplement le mage noir crier son nom avant que ses vêtements ne s'embrasent et que des flammes apparaissent sur tout son corps.

La chaleur des flammes provoqua alors une douleur brûlante au Survivant, juste avant qu'il ne voit du coin de l'œil un autre sortilège arriver en plein sur lui. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir écouté le mage noir, ferma les yeux et ne sentit plus rien.

« Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de m'écouter ? » entendit-il ensuite à quelques mètres de lui.

Surpris, Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit les flammes qui brûlaient toujours sur lui.

« Je… je ne sens rien… » dit-il alors d'une voix ébahie.

Il se mit assis, observa le mage noir qui venait rapidement vers lui et le vit une nouvelle fois lancer un sortilège en sa direction, qui fit disparaître les flammes.

« Quel est ce sortilège ? » demanda-t-il au Mangemort avant de remarquer son expression sévère.

« Un sortilège de gèle flamme. » dit-il aussitôt. « Relevez-vous. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Voyant pour la première fois le mage noir en colère, Harry obtempéra en silence.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? » s'enquit Alexandre d'une voix toujours aussi sèche.

« Non. » répondit l'adolescent.

Et Harry jugea qu'il devait s'en estimer heureux. Son pull noir sentait le roussi et quelques petits trous faits par les flammes parsemaient ça et là le tissu mais du reste, il allait bien. Il s'attendit alors à ce que le mage noir le réprimande ou le punisse mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il remit la baguette de l'adolescent – qui était tombée par terre - dans sa poche puis annonça :

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il raccompagna le Survivant dans sa chambre.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois de retour dans le manoir, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers en bois sombre, la cicatrice du Survivant lui fit à nouveau mal. Toujours sans un mot, ils montèrent les marches, arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir, prirent à droite et atteignirent la chambre de l'adolescent.

Puis, Harry y rentra, la porte se referma sur lui, le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et il se retrouva seul.

Le soir, lorsque Sam apparut dans la pièce et apporta le dîner du sorcier, celui-ci, dont la cicatrice l'avait fait souffrir durant toute la fin d'après-midi, demanda à l'elfe de maison s'il pouvait avoir une potion anti-douleur.

Sami disparut aussitôt puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole qu'il tendit au Survivant.

« Severus Snape l'a donné à Sam. » dit-il.

Harry fut d'abord surpris qu'il mentionne son professeur puis pensa aussitôt que le Mangemort était – pour une fois – bien aimable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

« J'aurais dû demander une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. » se dit-il également.

Puis, l'elfe disparut à nouveau.

Dans la soirée, l'adolescent tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant, en dessinant et en écrivant ce qui lui passait par la tête… en vain. Il tenta même de s'exercer à l'Occlumancie, sans résultat évidemment. La potion anti-douleur heureusement le soulagea quelque peu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'entrevue avec Voldemort.

« _Si tu me satisfait, tu seras récompensé._ _Sinon, tu seras puni._ _Ma patience a des limites, Harry Potter. »_

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas encore en quoi la ''mission'' que lui avait donné le mage noir consisterait, mais il se doutait qu'il serait encore une fois obligé de se plier à la volonté de Voldemort, au risque d'être puni. Tout ce qu'il savait jusque-là, c'était qu'il partirait avec Nott et Alexandre afin de trouver et de punir un Mangemort infidèle. Mais que serait-t-il obligé de faire ? Comment punissait-on un homme qui avait déçu Voldemort ? En le torturant, en le tuant ?...

Le Survivant, même sous la menace, ne pouvait faire cela. En fait, la chose le terrifiait. Car plus il obéissait à Voldemort et plus il avait l'impression que l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui se refermait, telles des griffes acérées plantées dans sa chair.

Et s'il n'obéissait pas ? Et si, quand le moment serait venu, il refusait de participer à la ''punition'' du Mangemort ? Car même si l'homme s'avérait être du côté de Voldemort, jamais Harry ne voudrait lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. La vie avait été plutôt ingrate pour lui, il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, avait été obligé de vivre avec son affreux oncle et son affreuse tante – sans oublier l'affreux cousin – et avait failli mourir plus d'une fois mais malgré cela, le sorcier ne pouvait se résoudre à faire souffrir d'autres personnes. Beaucoup le méritait, certes, mais il ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de sorcier.

Le seul qui méritait vraiment de souffrir et de mourrir, selon lui, c'était Voldemort. Car il était le seul responsable de ce qu'était devenue la vie de Harry Potter.

Enfin, alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et que la lune, en partie cachée par des nuages épais éclairait faiblement la chambre du sorcier, il se décida à aller se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, il tenta de vider son esprit comme le livre l'indiquait, tourna et retourna dans son lit, pensa sans cesse aux paroles de Voldemort et à ce qu'elles signifiaient puis, exténué, ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit.

Cependant, à peine cinq ou six heures plus tard Harry se réveilla brusquement, haletant et en sueur : il venait, encore une fois, de faire un cauchemar.

N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi, l'adolescent resta donc une grande partie de sa matinée au lit, à réfléchir encore et encore sur ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain.

Lorsque Sam vint lui apporter son petit déjeuner - et tout comme la veille, Harry n'y toucha pas. Sa seule activité de la matinée fut donc d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller avec les vêtements désespérément noirs que lui apportait l'elfe de maison.

Puis, lorsque l'adolescent retourna dans la chambre, il se dit soudain :

« Et si j'arrivais à m'enfuir ? »

Jusque-là, le sorcier n'avait vu que les aspects négatifs de l'expédition. Cependant, il allait sortir du manoir, peut-être pourrait-il alors tenter quelque chose…

Mais il pensa aussitôt que c'était impossible. Il serait accompagné de deux Mangemorts, Alexandre et Nott. Alexandre était déjà beaucoup trop fort pour tenter quoi que ce soit, le mage noir le prouvait suffisamment lors des duels qu'il faisait avec le Survivant. Couplé d'un autre Mangemort, Nott soit-il, Harry n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir et il le savait.

« Mais si je les prends par surprise ? » se dit-il à nouveau tandis qu'il s'installait tel un automate à la fenêtre. « Et puis, peut-être qu'à un moment donné, ils se sépareront… »

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune conviction en ses pensées. Le risque était d'abord trop grand : s'il ratait son coup, il serait emmené à Voldemort et celui-ci le punirait. Le Survivant ne savait pas exactement en quoi consisterait la chose mais il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. De temps en temps, le sorcier se souvenait combien il avait souffert lorsque le mage noir lui avait lancé plusieurs Doloris, tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur sur la grande table en bois. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait, Harry se promettait de tout faire pour ne plus jamais subir la même chose.

Il avait donc été surpris lorsque le mage noir lui avait lancé deux Doloris, alors qu'il n'avait pas été plus insolant que d'habitude. En fait, à ce moment-là et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Harry avait eu peur de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu peur de lui, comme lors de la fameuse nuit du cimetière et dans tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de cette façon. Cette fois-là, le regard rouge sang du serpent avant qu'il ne lui lance le deuxième Doloris l'avait plus que jamais terrifié. Alors qu'il avait tenté de contenir ses cris sur le parquet froid de la pièce tandis que Pettigrew avait gloussé, que Nott avait semblé se ravir du spectacle et que Voldemort l'avait fixé cruellement, Harry avait soudain pensé qu'il ne devait plus jamais se rebeller contre le mage noir, que sa colère était épouvantable et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Alexandre l'avait relevé, le Survivant, comme pétrifié de peur, n'avait plus dit un mot.

Cependant, désormais assis à la fenêtre, l'adolescent se détesta d'avoir pensé ainsi. Il ne devait pas succomber à la peur face à Voldemort, ni devant qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Car la peur, la vraie peur, qui le vidait de tous ses moyens et lui ôtait toute lucidité, était effroyable.

Aux environ de quatorze heures – et alors que Harry n'avait à peine touché à son déjeuner, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alexandre pénétra dans la pièce.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il dit à l'adolescent d'aller s'asseoir et le cours commença.

Pendant que la mage noir déblatérait sur une quelconque famille de Sang-Pur, Harry remarqua que le mage noir – malgré ce qu'il aurait pu penser – ne paraissait en aucun cas rancunier quant au jour précédent et se comportait normalement, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Alors, l'adolescent - qui n'était guère attentif à ce que pouvait bien lui dire le Mangemort, se demanda pourquoi l'homme avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Car le sorcier, qui en ce moment même semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait – si Harry avait bien suivi, il était désormais question d'un de ses voyages en Roumanie, un pays qui avait jadis regorgé de Sang-Pur - ressemblait à tout sauf à un Mangemort. Il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à la couleur noire puisqu'il portait des vêtements bleus marines - certes sombres mais pas noir, au contraire de Snape par exemple, était assez jeune, ne reprenait jamais l'adolescent lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son maître – et cela, Harry l'avait dit un bon nombre de fois – et ne désirait pas particulièrement lui faire du mal, ou même dire du mal de lui, au contraire de tous les Mangemort que Harry avait croisé – dont Snape.

« Mais il est sans doute un peu dérangé… » se dit soudain l'adolescent lorsqu'il réalisa que le sorcier le fixait sans un mot.

« Avez-vous des questions ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'un air presque amusé.

« Et moins agressif que les autres, peut-être ? » pensa distraitement Harry. Car c'était vrai, le mage noir n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire mal volontairement et était plutôt aimable et respectueux envers lui, ce qui était une énigme pour l'adolescent. Comment un Mangemort pouvait-il être gentil ?...

Mais l'adolescent se doutait que le mage noir n'était certainement pas aussi innocent qu'il le laissait voir. Il lui suffisait simplement de connaître ses motivations...

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint Voldemort ? » demanda alors le Survivant, avant même de ne réaliser ce qu'il disait.

Alexandre parut surpris par les paroles de l'adolescent mais se reprit bien vite et observa simplement :

« Vous n'avez rien écouté au cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais il ne se fâcha pas. Harry quant à lui, ne répondit rien.

Il y eut alors un petit silence durant lequel le mage noir sembla réfléchir. Puis, lentement et à la plus grande surprise du jeune sorcier, il déclara :

« Comme je voulais participer à la guerre qui se prépare, j'ai choisi le camp avec lequel mes idées étaient le plus en accord et dont je crois en la victoire. »

« Vous pensez que Voldemort va gagner ? » releva aussitôt le Survivant.

Le Mangemort ne répondit rien.

« Mais vous l'avez en partie rejoint pour être du côté des vainqueurs, non ? » demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement accusatrice.

Car pour lui, la question ne se posait pas. Peu importe si Voldemort gagnait, l'adolescent ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le rejoindre.

« Être du côté des perdants n'apportera jamais rien. » dit simplement le Mangemort.

Harry ne fut pas surpris par sa réponse.

« Vous, vous étiez à Serpentard non ? » lança-t-il d'une voix mi amusée mi amère.

« Je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard. » répondit tranquillement Alexandre.

« … Ah. » fut tout ce que l'adolescent trouva à dire.

Pour la première fois, Harry avait une conversation normale avec le Mangemort et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher…

« J'ai étudié avec ma grand-mère. » continua toutefois le mage noir, à la plus grande surprise du Survivant. « Au début, elle ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à moi, mais la donne changea lorsqu'elle réalisa que… nous étions pareils. »

« Que vous étiez pareil ? » répéta l'adolescent, intrigué par les dires d'Alexandre.

Mais il ne s'expliqua pas et préféra continuer.

« Lors de mes dix ans, elle m'a donc pris en apprentissage et m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait. » dit-il calmement.

« C'est dommage, Poudlard est une école géniale. » intervint le Survivant tandis que de brèves images du château et de sa vie là-bas lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Oui, j'aurais aimé y aller. » dit simplement le Mangemort d'un air énigmatique.

Profitant de la soudaine ambiance amicale qui s'était installée sur la petite chambre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« En quoi consistera la mission de demain ? »

Curieusement, le mage noir ne fut pas surpris par sa question.

« Que vais-je devoir faire ? » continua l'adolescent en fixant le sorcier.

Car Harry avait besoin de savoir. S'il était simplement question de trouver un homme en fuite, l'adolescent le ferait sans problème. Mais s'il fallait utiliser sa magie contre un homme, s'il fallait le punir en le faisant souffrir ou pire s'il fallait le tuer, Harry n'en serait jamais capable.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire. » répondit le mage noir après quelques secondes de silence.

« Evidemment… » se dit l'adolescent, aussitôt déçu.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette, Alexandre rangea le livre dont il s'était servi pour faire son cours, jeta au passage un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et déclara :

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Il passa devant le bureau où était toujours assis l'adolescent, se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Harry se levait et ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

« Je viendrai vous chercher demain en début d'après-midi. »

Alors, la porte se referma, le Survivant poussa un long soupir, rangea ses parchemins et alla, comme à son habitude, s'asseoir à la fenêtre.

Dehors, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit soudain sur la colline et l'orage éclata enfin.

* * *

Le lendemain à Poudlard, les Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année s'asseyaient en bavardant à leurs plans de travail respectifs tandis que le professeur, de sa démarche peu assurée couplée de son expression craintive se dirigeait vers le bureau.

Devant le brouhaha des élèves, il se racla la gorge, attendit, se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge puis compris finalement que cela ne marchait pas. Parmi ses élèves, une seule ne discutait pas et attendait en silence que le cours commence.

Le professeur essaya alors une autre méthode. Il prit sa baguette, faisant taire quelques élèves mais au lieu de lancer un sortilège, tapa trois coups sur son bureau afin d'instaurer le silence. Certains élèves se turent, quelques-uns se mirent à chuchoter, sûrement pour se moquer une énième fois de leur professeur.

Hermione, agacée, soupira alors et tira sur le vêtement de son ami qui discutait joyeusement de Quidditch avec Dean Thomas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? » demanda le rouquin.

La sorcière d'un geste de la tête lui montra alors le professeur qui tentait toujours d'imposer le silence dans sa classe.

« Oh… » lâcha alors Ron. « Quel simplet ce prof ! » ajouta-t-il en le regardant taper sur le bureau de sa baguette tandis que son amie roulait des yeux.

Cependant, Hermione était totalement d'accord avec le rouquin. Mr Vermeille, leur professeur ou plutôt remplaçant en Potions était une calamité. Il était mou, se répétait sans cesse, n'avait aucune confiance en lui et semblait constamment perdu. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard en profite.

Hermione en venait presque à regretter Snape…

« Heureusement que dans une semaine il n'est plus là… » lança-t-elle en grimaçant tandis que celui-ci croisait les bras d'un air outré devant sa classe.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il est génial ce prof ! » ria son ami. « Snape est bien où il est, moi je l'adore ce monsieur Vermeille ! »

« Monsieur Merveille tu veux dire ! » lança Seamus, quelques tables plus loin.

Aussitôt, toute la classe se mit à rire.

« Taisez-vous ! » vociféra le concerné.

Cependant, avec sa petite voix et son expression outrée, ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse et la classe éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Je te rappelle que Snape est avec Harry, et Dumbledore a dit qu'il serait à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine. » lança Hermione tandis qu'elle croisait les bras. « Ce professeur est une calamité, on apprend rien et nous avons nos BUSE en fin d'année ! » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. « Avec Ombrage, ça fait deux matières où l'on apprend rien pour les examens. »

À l'évocation de Harry cependant, Ron avait déjà perdu un peu de son entrain.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

« Le professeur McGonagall me l'a dit en personne, hier au dîner. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Ah ? Elle est venue te parler ? Je ne l'ai pas vu... » dit le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est normal, tu étais bien trop occupé à te goinfrer ! » l'accusa son amie.

« Je mange quand je suis anxieux ! » se défendit aussitôt le rouquin.

Hermione, fatiguée de constamment se disputer avec l'adolescent, soupira simplement et n'ajouta rien de plus. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer ; tantôt au sujet de Harry, tantôt sur les cours, sur Snape ou bien sur des choses sans importances, comme le jour précédent où la sorcière avait insinué qu'il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour Harry, alors qu'il riait avec Seamus. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ron s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, tout autant que la sorcière mais simplement d'une autre manière.

Cependant, pour Hermione, tout allait mal. Les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort avaient vite été étouffées par Ombrage et la jeune sorcière surprenait parfois des élèves à dire du mal sur Harry et Dumbledore, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry, Dumbledore leur avait d'ailleurs déconseillé d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Au début, ses dires s'étaient rependus dans toute l'école et de nombreux élèves étaient venus la voir afin de confirmer la rumeur. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, Ombrage avait vivement démenti l'affaire et avait ajouté que quiconque mentionnerait Voldemort serait puni, mettant ainsi fin aux discussions.

Les journaux, lus par de nombreux élèves, continuaient également de ridiculiser Harry et Dumbledore – qui était d'ailleurs très peu souvent présent aux repas dans la Grande Salle, il était donc désormais très difficile pour les deux amis de démentir les dires de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Heureusement, certains ne pouvaient se résoudre à dire du mal sur Harry Potter, notamment dans la maison Gryffondor – au contraire des Serpentards qui ne s'en privaient pas – et le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh, qui leur apportaient toutes deux leur soutien et qui étaient d'une grande aide face à Ombrage. D'ailleurs, tout comme plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, elles ne pouvaient supporter cette femme au visage de crapaud qui profitait un peu trop de l'absence de Dumbledore pour dicter sa loi.

Soudain, la sorcière fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisa que le silence était enfin tombé sur la classe.

« Bien. Nous pouvons commencer le cours. » lança Mr Vermeille d'un air satisfait alors que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

« Je me demande si les professeurs du Ministère sont tous comme ça. » chuchota Ron à son amie.

En effet, avec lui et Ombrage, ils avaient de quoi faire… car étant donné que Dumbledore était bien trop occupé pour s'occuper de l'école, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver un remplaçant en potion un tant soit peu convenable. Saisissant l'occasion d'accroître l'influence du Ministère à Poudlard, Ombrage s'était donc dépêché de trouver un professeur qui partageait les idées du ministre. Cependant et même s'il pouvait parfois s'exprimer et dire des choses censées – Hermione avait lu une interview de l'homme dans la Gazette, tout à fait différent du professeur qu'ils connaissaient - Mr Vermeille, face à une vingtaine d'élèves, perdait tous ses moyens.

Si la chose avait été drôle au début, le cours de Potions avait vite dégénéré et désormais, Hermione, ainsi que les quelques élèves sérieux qui peuplaient l'école, n'en pouvaient plus. Il y avait eu quelques réclamations, notamment vers le professeur McGonagall, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Seule Dolores Ombrage avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer et même si certains élèves lui avait fait remarquer l'incapacité de l'homme à enseigner, la sorcière n'avait apparemment aucune intention de faire quelque chose.

Heureusement, dans une semaine, Snape revenait à Poudlard… du moins c'était ce que leur avait dit le directeur. Pouvait-on alors en déduire que Harry reviendrait lui aussi ? Cela, le vieux sorcier ne leur avait pas dit. Lorsque Ron, deux jours plus tôt et tandis qu'ils avaient été appelés dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui avait demandé des nouvelles de leur ami, le directeur leur avait simplement dit qu'il allait bien et que le professeur Snape lui apprenait à se défendre contre les attaques mentales de Voldemort.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait été question de fixer une date quant au retour de Harry, celui-ci n'avait rien pu leur dire. Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas, peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que les deux adolescents le répètent… cela, Hermione n'aurait pas su le dire.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tous les élèves se retournèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant, tandis que Mr Vermeille tentait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer les bienfaits de la potion de force – et bien sûr, ils ne la prépareraient pas ; ordres de Dolores Ombrage.

Hermione sortit alors une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et vit Dobby qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ? » s'exclama Mr Vermeille.

« Dumbledore envoit Dobby chercher Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. » dit l'elfe tandis que des murmures curieux s'élevaient dans la classe. « C'est à propos de Harry Potter ! »

Aussitôt, les murmures s'intensifièrent.

« Ils ont retrouvé Harry Potter. » lança Draco Malfoy tandis que les deux adolescents rangeaient leurs affaires. « Il était caché sous son lit ! » ajouta le Serpentard, faisant rire la classe.

« Très drôle Malfoy. » attaqua aussitôt Ron en se levant.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hermione mit sa main sur son épaule et lui intima du regard de ne rien dire. Si Ron était déterminé à répondre à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait du mal de leur ami, la sorcière n'était pas de cet avis. Pour elle, il était plus judicieux d'ignorer plutôt que de se lancer dans une dispute stérile, même si tout cela l'agassait fortement elle aussi. Et de plus, dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas le moment.

Les deux adolescents suivirent alors l'elfe de maison tandis que Malfoy discutait vivement de Harry avec d'autres Serpentards.

« Attendez ! » lança Mr Vermeille en courant presque vers eux. « Où allez-vous ? Personne ne m'a prévenu ! »

« Le directeur nous convoque dans son bureau. » expliqua la sorcière d'une voix patiente. « Nous reviendrons peut-être en fin de-… »

Elle fut interrompue lorsque Ron lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le bras. Il lui lança un regard et secoua légèrement la tête. Le message était clair : il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en cours et ce, même si Dumbledore les libérait avant la sonnerie.

« Au revoir monsieur ! » dit joyeusement le rouquin avant de prendre le bras de son amie et de quitter la salle de classe, suivi de l'elfe de maison.

La porte se referma alors sur eux et ils entendirent vaguement leur professeur vociférer des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ron ! » s'exclama la sorcière tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas très… » commença-t-elle.

Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas très poli mais tant pis. Malgré ses principes, Hermione avait parfois du mal à respecter un adulte, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Ombrage ou de leur médiocre professeur de potion…

« Que se passe-t-il Dobby ? » demanda Ron à l'elfe, qui marchait à côté d'eux.

« Dumbledore est revenu à Poudlard et veut voir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Severus Snape est avec lui, c'est tout ce que Dobby sait. » répondit-il.

Aussitôt, Ron lança un regard méfiant à son amie.

« Snape ? » lui dit-il tout bas. « Il est de nouveau ici ? »

« Apparemment… » dit-elle. « Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à nous dire sur Harry… » ajouta simplement la sorcière.

Ils montèrent les escaliers des donjons puis traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard afin de se diriger vers la tour où était située le bureau de Dumbledore. Cela faisait une semaine – depuis leur arrivée en catastrophe à Poudlard – que les adolescents n'avaient pas vu le sorcier et ils se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à leur dire.

En effet, toutes les informations qu'ils avaient reçu leur avait été communiqué par le professeur McGonagall, notamment pour prendre des nouvelles de Mme Weasley, Sirius, Remus et Tonks après l'attaque des Mangemorts à Grimmauld Place. Pour le reste, il leur avait été dit que le professeur Snape était venu à Poudlard mais était tout de suite reparti après la réunion avec le directeur. Les deux adolescents avaient donc simplement appris que Harry allait bien, du moins selon le Mangemort.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Sans même prononcer un mot, celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et dévoila les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau.

« Dobby doit vous laisser ici. » lança l'elfe de maison tandis que les deux adolescents commençaient à monter les marches.

« Merci Dobby. » dit simplement Ron avant que la gargouille ne se referme sur eux.

Toujours en silence, les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers puis arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau qui était légèrement entrouverte.

« Je ne sais pas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyé mais… » entendit Hermione avant que Ron ne frappe à la porte.

« Entrez mes enfants. » dit Dumbledore avant qu'ils ne s'exécutent.

Ron, suivi de son amie, poussèrent alors la porte et arrivèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire pleine de vieilleries, d'étagères remplies de livres et de bizarreries en tout genre. Sur les murs, quelques portraits des directeurs de Poudlard saluèrent les adolescents, d'autres ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard. Près de la porte, Fumseck le Phoenix du vieux sorcier se lavait les plumes et au centre de la pièce trônait le bureau de Dumbledore, auquel il était assis. Enfin, un peu en retrait, le professeur Snape, habillé tout de noir – comme à son habitude, fixaient les deux adolescents d'un air dédaigneux.

« Bonjour professeurs. » lança Hermione en saluant le maître des potions puis le directeur. « Vous nous avez appelé ? »

« En effet. » répondit tranquillement le vieux sorcier tandis qu'il remuait son thé. « Le professeur Snape m'amène des nouvelles de Harry. »

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le concerné qui se contenta de lancer un regard agacé au directeur. Derrière son masque impénétrable, Hermione remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du Mangemort ainsi que son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Professeur. » ajouta Hermione, récoltant au passage un regard plein de sous-entendus du rouquin.

Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes durant lequel seul le bruit que faisait Fumseck en se déplaçant sur son perchoir se fit entendre. Puis, le maître des potions se décida à répondre.

« Aussi bien que la situation l'exige. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Aussitôt, Hermione interpréta ses paroles. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à deviner que malgré ce que leur avait dit Dumbledore, leur ami n'allait pas si bien que cela. Du moins pas autant qu'ils auraient pu le croire.

« Attendez, que voulez-vous dire ? » lança Ron en regardant tour à tour le Mangemort puis Dumbledore, qui buvait en silence son thé.

Le maître des potions se contenta de lever un sourcil dans une expression dédaigneuse dont lui seul avait le secret et ne répondit pas, ce qui évidemment agaça le rouquin.

« Va-t-il bien oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

« Ron… » tenta Hermione, sachant que le professeur de potion n'apprécierait certainement pas que l'on lui parle ainsi.

Même si elle pensait secrètement que le Mangemort était un homme abject… et cela, il l'avait prouvé bon nombre de fois lorsqu'il s'était chaque année acharné sur Harry et tous les autres élèves en général qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard.

« Je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton, Mr Weasley. » dit-il justement d'une voix menaçante.

« Allons, allons. Ne nous fâchons pas. » intervint Dumbledore en reposant tranquillement sa tasse de thé, empêchant Ron de répliquer. « La raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué est pour vous annoncer que l'Ordre va bientôt aller sauver Harry. » ajouta-t-il calmement.

Immédiatement, les deux adolescents se regardèrent et se firent un sourire rempli de joie. Leur ami allait enfin être secouru !

« T'entends ça Hermione ? Harry va revenir ! » s'exclama le rouquin à l'intention de la jeune sorcière, qui sourit plus encore, sentant un profond soulagement l'envahir. « Dans combien de temps l'Ordre va-t-il aller le sauver ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à l'intention du directeur.

« Dans six jours. » répondit calmement le vieux sorcier.

Les deux adolescents perdirent peu à peu leur sourire.

« Tant que ça ? » lança le rouquin, déçu, tandis que Hermione jetait un coup d'œil au maître des potions qui faisait mine de ne pas être concerné par la conversation.

« Hélas, j'en ai bien peur Mr Weasley. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix désolée. « Mais quand le moment sera venu, l'Ordre et moi-même seront prêts et le jeune Harry sera définitivement sauvé des griffes de Voldemort. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix solennelle, faisant tiquer le Mangemort qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

« L'Ordre va attaquer Vous-Savez-Qui ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

À ses mots, le silence se fit. Ron lui lança un regard interrogatif puis reporta son attention sur le directeur. Hermione, quant à elle, prit ce silence comme une réponse à sa question. Ainsi, ils étaient bel et bien en guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Hélas Miss Granger, je ne peux vous en dire plus. » répondit finalement Dumbledore après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Snape, qui le fixait de son expression indéchiffrable.

« Vous pouvez nous le dire professeur, nous ne le répéterons pas... » lança Ron avant d'être interrompu lorsque son amie mit sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard avisé.

« Oh, loin de moi cette idée. » dit simplement le vieux sorcier d'une voix amusée.

« Nous comprenons. » intervint Hermione. « Merci professeur. »

Comme seule réponse, Dumbledore hocha tranquillement la tête.

« Dobby vous attend en bas. Il vous raccompagnera dans votre salle de classe. » dit-il ensuite en se levant et en escortant les deux sorciers vers la porte, tandis que Ron faisait une légère grimace.

Ils sortirent alors du bureau et la porte se referma sur eux. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ne se ferme complètement, Hermione entendit la voix du Mangemort qui demanda d'un ton intrigué à son interlocuteur :

« Pourquoi leur en dire autant ? »

Elle n'entendit cependant pas la réponse du vieux sorcier et suivit Ron dans les escaliers, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

* * *

Et hop ! Fin du 13ème chapitre.

Vous l'aurez compris, toute l'action se déroulera dans le prochain.

Sur ce, à bientôt et Joyeux Noël bien sûr !


	14. La mission

**Hello !**

Pour une fois, je ne publie pas (trop) tard, c'est plutôt pas mal non ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de voir que malgré la petite pause (qui aura duré un mois), des personnes suivent toujours avec intérêt la fiction !

Sans plus tarder, voici voilà le chapitre 14...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La mission**

* * *

Il faisait nuit et pas un chat ne rodait dehors.

Sous la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune, une pluie fine s'abattait depuis plusieurs heures sur la petite rue tandis qu'un vent léger soufflait. De temps en temps, on entendait une voiture passer au loin, accompagnant le bruit des arbres qui frémissaient doucement dans l'obscurité de la rue, parmi les ombres dansantes du décor et les murmures inquiétants.

Puis, brisant le calme de la rue et dans un craquement sourd, un homme apparut soudain.

Tout vêtu de noir, il chuta, se releva, marcha difficilement quelques mètres, jeta des coups d'œil craintifs autour de lui puis s'arrêta finalement devant une petite maison au portail entrouvert.

Pas une seule pièce ne semblait être allumée et ses occupants devaient dormir depuis longtemps. L'homme regarda derrière lui puis devant, à nouveau derrière et se décida enfin. Sans bruit, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, ouvrit doucement le portail en fer, fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée et murmura :

« _Alohomora._ »

Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il entra.

Le petit salon dans lequel il se retrouva d'abord était silencieux. Au milieu des contours changeants et irréguliers de la pièce, un petit canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse et un tapis en poil gris trônaient. Sur le mur, des cadres photos montrant une famille étaient disposés ainsi que des coloriages d'enfants et des tableaux représentants la campagne.

Sans un mot, l'homme referma la porte, marcha parmi les ombres du salon puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

Il inspecta sa blessure, grimaça devant l'étendue des dégâts, maudit une nouvelle fois ses poursuivants puis poussa un long soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Venant certainement d'une pièce voisine, l'homme entendit le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge ainsi que quelques grincements dans la maison tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et inspecta à nouveau sa blessure. Du sang s'écoulait sur toute sa jambe droite ainsi qu'un liquide noir et visqueux. Il prit sa baguette, murmura quelques sorts tout en s'appliquant à ne laisser passer aucun son sortir de sa bouche puis une fois la plaie nettoyée et bandée, rangea sa baguette et se dirigea en boitant vers la cuisine.

Il fouilla silencieusement dans les placards, trouva quelques fruits secs, les mit dans sa poche et prit un verre d'eau qu'il remplit au robinet. Tout en s'appuyant contre la petite table de la cuisine, il but lentement le contenu du verre, ouvrit le paquet de fruits secs d'un coup de baguette et en mangea quelques-uns.

Soudain, un bruit provenant du salon se fit entendre.

L'homme sursauta, en fit tomber son paquet qui s'écrasa sur le sol, mit rapidement sa capuche et se colla derrière la porte de la cuisine, baguette en main. Il attendit, attendit encore, mais rien ne vint.

L'homme prit alors une brève inspiration puis, à pas de loup, sortit de sa cachette et quitta la cuisine. Il se rendit au salon, regarda partout autour de lui tandis que des ombres ondulaient lentement dans toute la pièce et se retourna soudain lorsqu'il entendit :

« Goyle. »

D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna en direction de la voix et se prépara à se défendre face à ses poursuivants.

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, l'homme ne tarda pas à identifier son adversaire. Il était grand, portait les mêmes vêtements que lui et le fixait d'un air irrité, sa baguette dirigée vers lui.

« Nott… » prononça l'homme.

Silencieusement, deux nouvelles silhouettes vêtues de noires se glissèrent dans la pièce. L'une était de taille moyenne et avançait tranquillement derrière lui tandis que l'autre était plus petite, de la taille d'un adolescent peut-être, et regardait la scène avec curiosité.

L'homme réalisa alors qu'il était encerclé.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite ta mort. » dit lentement son premier adversaire.

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta simplement de renforcer sa poigne sur sa baguette, tout en observant tour à tour les trois silhouettes.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu trahi ? » continua le Mangemort.

« Je ne l'ai pas trahi ! » s'exclama l'homme d'un ton apeuré.

Son interlocuteur lança un regard entendu au Mangemort de taille moyenne puis annonça :

« Nous sommes venus te tuer. »

« Non ! » cria aussitôt l'homme.

D'un geste vif, il lança un premier sortilège en direction du premier Mangemort puis se tourna vers les deux autres tandis qu'il créait un bouclier autour de lui.

« _Avada-…_ »

« _Silencio. »_ prononça le deuxième mage noir avant que le sortilège ne sorte de sa bouche.

« _Endoloris._ » entendit-il ensuite.

Avant que l'Impardonnable ne le touche, l'homme se retourna en direction du lanceur, vit l'adolescent qui le toisait d'un air de dégoût puis s'écrasa au sol en criant de douleur.

« Vous avez trahi Voldemort. » dit le garçon tandis que le sortilège faisait toujours souffrir le pauvre homme.

« Je... ne… » articula difficilement le concerné.

« Vous méritez de mourir. » ajouta l'adolescent.

« N-non ! » supplia l'homme à terre.

Le souffle court et les yeux humides, il rampa vers son tortionnaire et s'accrocha à l'une de ses jambes.

« Je vous en… supplie… » dit-il misérablement. « Ne me… tuez pas.

Désespéré, il leva la tête et regarda le garçon. Celui-ci, qui avait toujours sa baguette dirigée vers lui, le fixait sans pitié. Son teint était pâle, ses lèvres étaient tordues dans un rictus cruel et sur son front, de fines mèches noires de jais tombaient sur ses yeux émeraude eux même cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes.

« Vous… » murmura le misérable homme, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ébahi, il remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair derrière quelques cheveux indisciplinés et prononça son nom, comme s'il n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

« Harry Pot-… »

Cependant, avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, son tortionnaire ouvrit à son tour la bouche et lança d'une voix froide et définitive :

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

Puis, tout disparut et Harry se réveilla en hurlant.

D'abord terrifié, il se releva, s'assit dans son lit, fit le tour de la pièce des yeux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et que sa cicatrice le brûlait affreusement puis ramena ses genoux vers lui et se força à respirer lentement.

Des bribes de son cauchemar défilaient devant ses yeux et l'adolescent s'entendit encore une fois prononcer l'Impardonnable tandis que l'homme le suppliait de l'épargner.

Sa tentative de retrouver une respiration normale fut alors vaine et, paniqué, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche tandis que l'autre serrait ses genoux contre lui jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

« Je… » murmura Harry dans un état second. « Je l'ai tué… »

Horrifié, l'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux tandis que la douleur que lui provoquait sa cicatrice ne s'estompait toujours pas et que son cœur battait plus vite encore.

Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire le terrifiait. Il savait bien sûr que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve, mais il avait semblé si réaliste ; Nott, Alexandre, l'homme et lui, habillé de la cape d'un Mangemort, prononçant des mots que seul un Mangemort prononcerait et utilisant des Impardonnables comme seuls les Mangemorts utilisaient…

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis d'autre, l'adolescent resta dans la même position tout en se forçant à se calmer et après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal porta sa main à sa cicatrice toujours douloureuse.

Il passa vaguement ses doigts dessus, la frotta légèrement puis la griffa soudain en grimaçant.

Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas lui, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! Était-ce Voldemort qui lui avait envoyé ce cauchemar, comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à sa place et avait torturé une sorcière appartenant à cet « Ordre du Phoenix » ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve comme un autre ?

Réalisant soudain que sa cicatrice le lançait un peu trop, le sorcier porta sa main devant ses yeux et vit sur elle quelques gouttes de sang provenant de son front.

Comme piqué au vif, l'adolescent se leva alors brusquement et se rendit à la salle de bain afin de faire disparaître le sang de sa main.

Il ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau chaude et frotta encore et encore sa main tandis qu'il regardait de sa vision floue l'eau qui s'écoulait.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » se répéta-il dans sa tête. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Il arrêta le robinet, prit le petit savon posé sur le lavabo, s'en mit sur les mains et les frotta à nouveau.

« Je ne tuerai jamais personne. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. »

Il rouvrit le robinet et se rinça les mains sans même faire attention à la sensation de brûlure que lui provoquait l'eau chaude.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. » se répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Puis, après quelques minutes, le Survivant ferma le robinet et retira ses mains à présent rougies tandis que la lucidité lui revenait enfin.

« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ai-je fait un rêve aussi stupide ? » marmonna-t-il en retournant dans la chambre. « Si Voldemort croit que je vais sagement faire ce qu'il veut, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! » continua-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Cependant, réalisant enfin qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, le Survivant se releva et se dirigea vers la table de chevet où elles étaient posées quand un ''pop'' se fit entendre.

Habitué, le sorcier ne sursauta pas et se contenta simplement de mettre ses lunettes sur son front pour ensuite se tourner vers l'elfe de maison, qui venait tout juste d'apparaître dans la chambre.

« Sam apporte le petit déjeuner et les vêtements de Harry Potter. » dit-il après s'être brièvement incliné.

Il claqua des doigts en direction de la table, un plateau de nourriture apparut alors et fit de même en direction du lit, cette fois pour des vêtements.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'inclina à nouveau devant l'adolescent et disparut sans un mot de plus.

Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil aux vêtements encore et toujours noirs que venait de lui apporter l'elfe. Comme lors des jours où il s'entraînait avec Alexandre, la chemise avait été remplacée par un petit pull noir. Il y avait également un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, des chaussures ainsi que des sous-vêtements.

L'adolescent remarqua également un nouvel habit – étonnamment noir – soigneusement plié en carré sous la petite pile de vêtement. Il le prit, le déplia mais le lâcha aussitôt lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Inconsciemment, il serra les poings et regarda la cape qui semblait le narguer sur le lit. Tout comme celles des Mangemorts, elle était noire, longue, avait de larges manches et une capuche légèrement pointue.

Sentant soudain la colère monter en lui, Harry attrapa brusquement l'habit et le jeta au milieu de la chambre avant de s'installer rageusement à la table et d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

Puis, tandis qu'il mangeait, l'adolescent repensa à son cauchemar. Il se souvint de l'homme, blessé à la jambe, qui avait sans succès tenté d'échapper à ses poursuivants et se souvint de lui-même, qui lui avait lancé un Doloris. Dans son rêve, il avait même souri.

Ce détail fit frémir le Survivant.

Evidemment, il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité et que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Cependant, à mesure qu'il repensait à son rêve, à ce qu'il avait fait et à comment il avait utilisé le Doloris pour torturer l'homme puis le sortilège de la mort pour le tuer, tout cela alors qu'il semblait apprécier le spectacle, Harry se demanda soudain s'il aurait vraiment été capable d'une telle chose dans la réalité.

Le jour précédent, l'adolescent avait pourtant été convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais torturer voire même tuer un homme, cela avait été une évidence pour lui. Mais désormais, il ne savait plus. Il était conscient que tuer était mal, et il n'avait en rien renoncé à ses idéaux… mais désormais, Harry n'était plus sûr de rien.

Une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait obéir à Voldemort afin de ne pas souffrir par la suite, une autre lui disait qu'il devait prendre sur lui et ne jamais céder, quitte à en payer le prix plus tard. Une partie de lui était certaine de ne jamais vouloir tuer un homme, une autre ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Et cela l'angoissait plus que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'adolescent tournait en rond dans sa chambre et tandis qu'il avait essayé tout et n'importe quoi pour se distraire et ne plus penser à son cauchemar, Sam revint lui apporter son déjeuner.

« Severus Snape a demandé à Sam de la donner à Harry Potter. » lui rapporta l'elfe en s'avançant vers la fenêtre, là où le sorcier était assis.

Sam tendit alors une petite fiole à l'adolescent qui la prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Puis, l'elfe fit apparaître le déjeuner du Survivant et s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

« Une potion nutritive ? » se dit Harry en regardant la fiole. « Snape est bien prévenant… » pensa-t-il ensuite d'un air dubitatif.

Il ouvrit la fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dit-il, surpris.

Aussitôt, un petit nuage de fumée verte s'éleva paresseusement et Harry, surpris, éloigna la fiole de son visage. Incertain, il observa ensuite la fumée opaque et vit soudain que des lettres se formaient.

 _JOUR -5_

 _NE TENTEZ RIEN_

 _OBÉISSEZ_

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la fumée s'estompa et disparut.

Pendant plus d'une minute, le Survivant resta alors bouche-bée par ce qu'il venait de voir. La potion ayant été faite par Snape, c'était lui qui avait laissé ce message, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus… mais, avait-il bien vu ?

« Jour moins cinq… » murmura l'adolescent tandis qu'il observait toujours la fiole.

Était-ce bien ce qu'il pensait ?

« Non, non, non pas de précipitations. » se dit-il aussitôt. « Jour moins cinq, le jour en question peut signifier n'importe quoi… »

Harry se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Lors de sa dernière discussion avec Snape, celui-ci avait dit que Dumbledore viendrait le chercher et que ce n'était qu'une _« affaire de quelques jours »_. Ou du moins, il avait dit que sa pratique de la magie noire n'était pas dangereuse car il n'aurait à le faire que pendant _« quelques jours »_ … ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt être sauvé ?...

À cette pensée, l'adolescent se demanda soudain : « Combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis la visite de Snape ? » Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la réponse. « Trois », se dit-il. Ainsi, si l'on additionnait les cinq jours dont il était question, cela faisait huit… était-ce alors les _« quelques jours »_ dont son professeur lui avait parlé ? Cela voulait-il dire que l'on viendrait le chercher dans cinq jours ?

À mesure que le sorcier réfléchissait, une chaleur agréable monta doucement en lui.

« Ça ne peut être que ça, non ? » dit-il doucement tandis qu'il rebouchait la fiole. « Environ une semaine… c'est sûrement ça, non ? » continua-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient et qu'un sourire timide se formait sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, il n'y avait aucune autre signification possible…

« Attends, réfléchis. » murmura-t-il pour soi-même.

Car l'adolescent ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite pour finalement être déçu. Il devait en être sûr. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » pensa-t-il. En quoi le cinquième jour à partir d'aujourd'hui pouvait-il être important ? Le sorcier avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Certes, Snape lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une « _affaire de quelques jours »_ lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa pratique de la magie noire… mais de toute façon, son professeur n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire arrêter les entraînements avec Alexandre et il serait stupide et inutile de lui envoyer un message simplement pour lui dire que dans cinq jours, il arrêterait de pratiquer la magie noire…

À cette pensée d'ailleurs, le Survivant toujours souriant secoua légèrement la tête. Oui, c'était stupide. « C'est bien ce que ça veut dire, alors. » se dit-il. « Dans cinq jours, Dumbledore, Sirius et cet… Ordre du Phoenix viendra me sauver. »

Aussitôt, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante monter en lui. Dans cinq jours, il serait sauvé. Voilà ce que voulait dire le message de Snape. Pour le reste, Harry serait ravi de faire ce que son professeur lui avait demandé. Evidemment qu'il ne tenterait rien si l'on venait le sauver quelques jours plus tard ! Il n'était pas si stupide… Et pour ce qui était d'obéir, le Survivant pouvait bien faire cela quelques jours.

« Oui, pourquoi pas après tout ? » se dit-il.

S'il obéissait, tout se passerait bien pour lui et en prime, on viendrait le délivrer de cet endroit et de Voldemort. Si ce n'était que cinq jours, Harry pouvait bien le faire.

Cependant, ses pensées furent vite plus sombres lorsqu'il repensa à ce qui l'attendait cette après-midi.

« La mission… » murmura-t-il alors que son sourire s'effaçait progressivement.

Bien évidemment, l'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de se remémorer son cauchemar. Il avait torturé un homme puis l'avait tué sur ordre de Voldemort. Il ne savait pas si la même chose se produirait cette après-midi mais…

La chaleur réconfortante qu'il avait ressentie disparut ainsi que son sourire.

Obéir… il devait obéir à Voldemort pendant cinq jours. Malheureusement, la mission que le serpent lui avait confiée était comprise dans ces cinq jours, il devrait donc se plier à la volonté du mage noir. Mais quelle serait-elle ? Allait-il devoir torturer un homme, allait-il devoir le tuer, tout comme dans son cauchemar ?

D'un geste rageur et désespéré, l'adolescent jeta la fiole par terre. Celle-ci se brisa alors et le liquide vert qu'elle contenait s'étendit sur le parquet sombre de la chambre.

La nouvelle était formidable, il serait sauvé dans cinq jours mais… malgré cela, l'adolescent était toujours coincé. Dans une heure environ, voire moins, Alexandre viendrait le chercher pour accomplir la mission que lui avait donnée Voldemort. Et le Survivant avait déjà réfléchi sur ce qu'il devrait faire ou non, ce qui était juste, en accord avec ses principes et ce qui ne l'était pas… Il avait d'abord conclu qu'il ne voulait faire de mal personne et qu'il était incapable de tuer, puis il s'était mis à douter et voilà que son professeur lui disait d'obéir… ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait peut-être voire surement faire du mal à quelqu'un…

Soudain le moral au plus bas, l'adolescent lâcha un long soupir de frustration et se mit à regarder désespérément le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il avait pensé à s'enfuir, mais en avait conclu que c'était impossible. Ou du moins très compliqué. Mais même s'il y arrivait, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir puisqu'on viendrait le chercher dans cinq jours ! Les efforts de Dumbledore seraient vains et l'adolescent ne saurait quoi faire ensuite… mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obéir sans broncher à Voldemort. Peut-être aurait-il le courage de lancer un Doloris sur une personne…

« Non… » se dit soudain l'adolescent. Même si cela semblait facile, même s'il lui suffisait simplement de lancer un sortilège, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de torturer un homme. Et pour ce qui était de tuer, il ne pourrait vivre avec une telle chose sur le cœur, peu importe si l'homme en question était un Mangemort…

« Et que dirait Dumbledore ? » pensa aussitôt le Survivant. « S'il apprenait déjà le fait que j'utilise la magie noire, il serait sûrement très déçu… Ou bien comprendrait-il que je n'avais pas le choix ? Et pourrais-je alors justifier le fait d'avoir tué un homme simplement parce que je n'avais pas le choix ?... »

Plus que jamais, Harry était coincé.

Soudain, l'adolescent pensa : « Et si je parlais avec Alexandre ? Il est gentil avec moi, peut-être qu'il m'écoutera… et peut-être que le pire ne sera finalement que de lancer un Doloris… » Car même si la chose ne lui plaisait pas non plus, c'était toujours mieux que de tuer un homme.

Bien sûr, l'adolescent avait remarqué que le Mangemort changeait de comportement lorsqu'il était face à Voldemort. Il était froid, presque indifférent et ne semblait plus du tout sympathique. Cependant, Voldemort ne serait pas avec eux, il y aurait juste Nott… peut-être Harry pourrait-il parler à Alexandre sans que l'autre Mangemort ne les entende ? Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de ne pas l'obliger à tuer… car Harry se doutait bien que c'était là le rôle des deux mages noirs – en plus de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir évidemment -.

« Oui, peut-être que si je lui dis… » murmura l'adolescent pour lui-même.

Il fallait tenter le coup. Car le risque en valait la peine.

Soudain, le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre.

L'adolescent tourna alors la tête et vit Alexandre pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Déjà ? » se dit Harry en serrant brièvement les poings.

Sans un mot, le mage noir fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Sur le sol, il remarqua la cape puis la fiole renversée, ne dit rien et ne parut pas surpris puis salua d'un signe de tête le Survivant - qui n'avait au passage toujours pas bouché du rebord de la fenêtre -.

« Heu… » commença le Survivant, incertain.

Devait-il lui parler maintenant ? Car après tout, Nott n'était pas avec lui, c'était peut-être le bon moment…

« Alexandre ? » tenta-t-il en se levant finalement.

Malgré le fait de connaître son prénom, le Survivant ne l'avait jamais utilisé et trouva très étrange de le faire. Il poursuivit tout de même lorsque le mage noir l'encouragea d'un bref signe de la tête.

« Je… » commença alors le Survivant tandis que le mage noir s'avançait vers lui. « J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. »

Lorsqu'il arriva à moins d'un mètre de l'adolescent, le mage noir s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte. Puis il plongea son regard bleu nuit dans les yeux émeraude du Survivant et dit simplement :

« Je sais ce que vous allez me demander. »

Surpris, Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? » lâcha-t-il.

Comme seule réponse, le mage noir garda le silence et se contenta de fixer le Survivant d'un air tout à fait intéressé tandis que celui-ci, gêné, détourna le regard. Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait mais le mage noir, simplement par le regard était capable de le mettre profondément mal à l'aise, comme s'il devinait toutes ses pensées – d'autant plus que lorsqu'il le fixait ainsi, il ne disait jamais rien et faisait un peu peur à l'adolescent, ce n'était pas tous les jours en effet qu'il se faisait dévisager de la sorte…

« Et… heu… qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda finalement Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Le sorcier fut soudain moins confiant quant à sa nouvelle idée. Après tout, il demandait à un Mangemort de l'aider lui, l'ennemi de son maître… Pouvait-il vraiment accepter ?

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que ce soit. » dit simplement le mage noir tandis que le maigre espoir du Survivant partait en fumée. « Mais sachez que je ne vous obligerai à rien. » continua-t-il faisant resurgir une once d'espoir chez l'adolescent.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit-il aussitôt.

« Nott en revanche… »

Les paroles du mage noir firent grimacer l'adolescent. Et, bien qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, le Mangemort ne continua pas car l'adolescent avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha d'ailleurs la tête.

Puis, alors qu'Alexandre se retournait et se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry demanda :

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Le Mangemort s'arrêta alors. Un petit silence s'installa ensuite, tandis que l'adolescent fixait le dos du mage noir et se demandait bien ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Car c'était vrai, pourquoi un serviteur de Voldemort l'aiderait-il ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Que cachait-il ?...

« Je ne vous aide pas. » rétorqua tranquillement Alexandre.

Puis, il se retourna.

« Je ne fais simplement rien. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Maintenant dépêchez-vous, nous partons. »

Dérouté, l'adolescent acquiesça quelques secondes plus tard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit, mit ses chaussures et suivit le mage noir.

« Prenez ça. » lui dit-il en lui montrant la cape du regard, qui traînait toujours à même le sol.

Grimaçant, le Survivant alla bien malgré lui ramasser la cape, l'enfila et quitta finalement la chambre suivi, d'Alexandre.

Sans un mot, ils traversèrent le couloir sombre, descendirent les escaliers puis arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée dans lequel Nott les attendait. Le Mangemort salua rapidement Alexandre, n'accorda pas un regard à l'adolescent puis les trois sorciers sortirent du manoir.

Dehors, le ciel était gris et pas un brin de soleil n'était visible. À cause de l'orage, l'herbe était mouillée, l'air humide et pas un seul oiseau ne chantait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois sorciers empruntèrent le petit chemin pavé qui permettait d'arriver à la limite de la propriété du manoir. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence pendant quelques minutes tandis que seul le bruit de leurs pas brisait le silence inquiétant de la colline.

Harry quant à lui, observait attentivement autour de lui. À sa gauche se dressait le petit bois - finalement pas si petit que cela - qu'il voyait depuis sa chambre tandis qu'à droite, un long terrain de hautes herbes s'étendait à perte de vue, sûrement même au-delà des limites de la colline. L'adolescent remarqua également des haies irrégulières, un haut muret ainsi qu'un vieux grillage qui semblait être criblé de trous.

Puis, les trois sorciers arrivèrent finalement devant un grand portail en fer rouillé. Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, l'adolescent fit de même. Entre deux piliers de pierre, la grande grille devait au moins faire quatre mètres de hauteur. Jadis complétement noir, le portail était impressionnant. De longues barres de fer, de temps en temps coupées en deux afin de dessiner des motifs tortueux se rejoignaient toutes à l'extrémité de la grille et se finissaient en de fines pointes tandis que sur les deux piliers, deux statues à moitié brisées représentant – sûrement - un animal, étaient disposées.

« Tu passes après le gamin. » dit alors Nott à Alexandre en désignant le dit gamin, qui fronça les sourcils.

Comme seule réponse, son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

Puis, Nott sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le portail. Il lança ensuite un informulé sur la grille et s'avança vers elle avant de la traverser et de disparaître.

« C'est comme sur la voie 9 ¾ ! » se dit Harry en regardant le portail.

« C'est à votre tour. » dit ensuite Alexandre en sortant sa baguette.

Tout comme Nott, il lança un informulé puis fit signe à l'adolescent de s'avancer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, non sans lancer un regard intrigué au mage noir puis fit quelque pas avant de passer à travers le portail.

Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, Nott l'attendait en silence. Ils étaient à présent sur une petite allée en graviers qui semblait descendre vers le village de Little Hangleton. Harry remarqua également le champ de protection qui semblait englober toute la propriété du manoir. Il formait une bulle, qui s'arrêtait exactement au portail, et bien qu'elle ne fut pas visible de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Au contraire même, le bouclier opaque ondulait lentement et ne laissait voir que le portail qui semblait donner sur une forêt dense.

Harry se demanda alors si Dumbledore saurait contrer les protections du manoir afin de venir le chercher…

Puis Alexandre arriva ensuite. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent et lui dit :

« Prenez mon bras. »

Aussitôt méfiant, le Survivant demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'y vais en premier. » lança alors Nott d'une voix agacée.

Une seconde à peine plus tard, il disparut dans un craquement.

« Il a transplané ? » s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers Alexandre, qui fit un bref hochement de tête.

L'adolescent, toujours quelque peu méfiant leva alors sa main et empoignant le bras du mage noir.

« Ne me lâchez pas. » dit-il ensuite.

Alors, ils disparurent et tout devint noir.

L'adolescent eut soudain l'impression qu'il se faisait écraser par une puissante force. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses poumons cessèrent de fonctionner et tout son corps se déforma. Ses membres s'agrandirent, d'autres devinrent beaucoup plus petits, ses tympans s'étirèrent de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son crâne et lorsqu'il sentit le bras du mage noir lui échapper, il l'agrippa plus fort encore.

Puis, Harry se retrouva soudain à genoux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux étaient humides ; c'était comme si on venait de le faire passer de force dans un tuyau très étroit. Une sensation désagréable de nausée le prit et afin de ne pas régurgiter son déjeuner, le Survivant plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et se força à avaler tandis que le mage noir lui disait d'une voix moqueuse :

« C'est votre premier transplanage, à ce que je vois. »

Comme seule réponse, l'adolescent choisit de lui lancer un regard significatif. Il remarqua ensuite qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la colline mais désormais dans une petite ruelle.

Alexandre aida le Survivant à se relever, Nott ne dit pas un mot mais montra bien son agacement de par son expression crispée.

Une fois debout, l'adolescent, qui observait tout autour de lui demanda :

« Où sommes-nous ? »

La ruelle était bétonnée, les murs identiques et quelques sacs poubelles traînaient çà et là à même le sol. On entendait au loin la circulation des voitures ainsi que des cris d'enfants qui devaient sûrement jouer. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était bien plus clair qu'au manoir, il y avait seulement quelques nuages gris et le soleil était cette fois visible. De hauts murs en briques rouge délavé délimitaient la ruelle et pas une fenêtre ne donnait sur elle.

« À Darlington. » répondit simplement Alexandre, avant que Nott ne se mette en marche et que le petit groupe ne quitte la ruelle.

Ne sachant pas où se situait Darlington sur la carte de l'Angleterre, cette réponse n'avança pas plus le Survivant.

Rapidement, ils sortirent de la petite ruelle et arrivèrent sur une petite rue piétonne. Cette fois pavée, elle donnait sur de petits jardins délimités par de hauts murets en briques rouges. Devant chaque propriété, un ou deux conteneurs de poubelle étaient disposés, du lierre poussait parfois sur les murets et quelques fenêtres blanches donnaient sur la petite rue.

Puis, ils passèrent à côté d'une petite maison carrée et l'adolescent entendit des enfants jouer dans le jardin.

« Et si des Moldus nous voient ? » s'enquit Harry à Alexandre, qui marchait derrière lui.

« Nous les tuerons. » répondit Nott, en tête du petit groupe.

À ces mots, les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent et il serra les poings. Le Mangemort était-il sérieux ? Harry ne le sut jamais. Cependant, il en conclut qu'il était préférable que personne ne les voit et de ce fait, redoubla de prudence, tandis que les deux Mangemorts marchaient tranquillement sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent devant des maisons beaucoup plus vieilles, avec parfois des palissades en bois usé à la place des murets de briques puis en retrouvèrent des plus grandes et plus récentes, prirent plusieurs intersections pour toujours arriver dans des rues identiques puis arrivèrent finalement devant une grande et belle maison délimitée par une petite grille noires où poussait des plantes grimpantes.

Ils prirent l'intersection à gauche, empruntèrent une rue plus large et passèrent à côté d'une maison aux deux fenêtres ouvertes.

À l'intérieur, une petite fille jouait à la poupée et se retourna en direction des trois silhouettes vêtues de noires lorsqu'elles passèrent à sa hauteur. Nott l'ignora, Alexandre y jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Harry quant à lui, croisa le regard de la fillette intriguée et pour une raison qu'il ignora, se sentit tout à coup profondément honteux. Bien vite, il se remit à fixer le dos de Nott, mit sa capuche et baissa la tête.

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle rue, cette fois avec la route. En face d'eux, le quartier pavillonnaire semblait encore s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Ils prirent à gauche, longèrent la route où pas une seule voiture ne passa puis s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans une ruelle tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, le ciel, se couvrant de nuages gris, devenait chaque minute plus sombre.

Et, bien que les maisons ne furent pas toutes identiques, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Little Whinging et il serra les poings afin de ne pas penser à son cousin.

Les sorciers marchèrent alors une petite demi-heure, toujours en traversant parfois de longues rues piétonnes ou bien la route grise et uniforme, virent de loin quelques Moldus qui vaguaient à leurs occupations, changèrent de chemin afin de les éviter puis marchèrent encore et encore jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une petite maison grise.

C'est alors que le Survivant, en observant la maison de plus près, recula soudain. Même si elle n'avait pas de portail et n'était pas aussi grande que dans son cauchemar, la maison ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Elle n'était pas très large, avait un deuxième étage et un petit porche qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée principale. À chaque fenêtre, des rideaux étaient tirés et la maison semblait vide.

« C'est ici. » dit Nott à l'intention d'Alexandre. « Tu passes par la porte de derrière, moi et le gamin par ici. » ajouta-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard agacé, Alexandre hocha tranquillement la tête. Celui-ci sortit ensuite la baguette du Survivant de sa poche et lui donna.

« Utilisez-la afin de vous protéger. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Puis, il quitta le petit groupe et disparut derrière la maison tandis que l'adolescent se sentait tout à coup nerveux.

« Le but est de l'attraper. » lança Nott à son intention. « Alors puisque tu es là, tu vas nous aider. Et si tu fais le moindre écart, sois sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera informé. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le Mangemort s'avança ensuite vers l'entrée, pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit tandis que Harry lançait un dernier coup d'œil hésitant derrière lui, vers la ville, et entrait finalement dans la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon et après avoir enlevé sa capuche, le Survivant détailla avec attention la pièce sens dessus dessous. Des meubles tels qu'une petite table basse et une bibliothèque avait été renversés, quelques bouts de verre traînaient çà et là sur le sol, des livres et des feuilles étaient éparpillés un peu partout tandis qu'un liquide pourpre, sûrement du vin, formait une tâche sur un tapis gris. Jadis sur le rebord de la cheminée, des cadres avaient été renversés, un vase contenant des fleurs également.

Nott se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, Harry le suivit en silence. Ils enjambèrent un petit coffre renversé, le Mangemort franchit la porte entrouverte et l'adolescent, qui le suivait toujours haleta soudain devant la scène macabre qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, baignant dans une flaque de sang, une femme était là, les yeux grands ouverts, allongée, immobile. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter tandis que le mage noir s'agenouillait à côté d'elle et trempait son doigt dans le liquide rouge, l'adolescent sentant tout à coup la nausée monter en lui. L'odeur métallique du sang lui emplit les narines, il voulut détourner le regard mais en fut incapable.

La femme semblait jeune, portait un tablier bleu tâché de sang et avait saigné de la tête. Sur un petit comptoir, le Survivant remarqua le liquide rouge qui avait coulé sur tout le meuble et formait de petites taches sur le sol.

Sonné, l'adolescent darda ensuite son regard sur le visage pâle de la femme. Dans une expression d'effroi figé, ses lèvres étaient violettes et légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux grands ouverts et vides.

L'image du visage inerte de Cédric lui revint en mémoire et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Elle n'est pas morte depuis longtemps. » entendit-il vaguement.

Il revit la scène du cimetière, déglutit tandis que son cœur battait follement et quitta soudainement la cuisine, ses jambes le soutenaient avec difficulté. Il enjamba maladroitement le coffre, faillit tomber mais se rattrapa comme il le put puis s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court et saccadé. Il ne devait l'avoir regardé que quelques secondes et pourtant, c'était comme si l'imagé était gravée dans sa mémoire.

« J'ai trouvé une fillette morte dans le jardin. » dit une autre voix. « Il n'y est pas allé doucement... »

Le Survivant quant à lui entendit à peine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se débarrasser de l'image morbide qu'il venait de voir, en vain.

« Il ne doit pas être loin. » entendit-il à nouveau, cette fois plus proche de lui. « Où est le gamin ? »

À ces mots, le Survivant tenta de se ressaisir et serra plus fort les poings. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alexandre quitta la cuisine et arriva dans le salon. Il remarqua l'adolescent appuyé contre un mur et signala non sans l'avoir dévisagé :

« Nous partons. »

Puis, voyant que le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, il empoigna son bras et le fit sortir de la maison tandis que celui-ci se réveillait peu à peu de sa transe. Ils franchirent ensuite le petit muret qui délimitait la maison et Harry réagit enfin.

« Lâchez-moi. » dit-il d'une petite voix au mage noir.

Avant que Nott n'arrive à son tour, le Mangemort tendit la main vers l'adolescent et lui ordonna :

« Donnez-moi votre baguette. »

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en silence, l'un avec des yeux bleus totalement vierges de toute émotion et l'autre, au regard émeraude et encore transi, puis l'adolescent sortit finalement sa baguette de sa poche et la donna au Mangemort tandis que Nott les rejoignait.

« Fouillons le quartier, vite. » lança-t-il à l'autre mage noir.

Ils se remirent alors en marche. À chacune des maisons qu'ils croisèrent, Nott ou bien Alexandre entraient brusquement et interrogeaient les Moldus, qui, effrayés, leurs répondaient maladroitement qu'ils ne savaient rien.

« Nous cherchons un homme grand, brun, vêtu de noir. » dit Nott d'une voix féroce, après avoir pratiquement défoncé la porte d'une maison.

« Je… je ne sais pas ! » répondit un homme, effrayé par la violence du mage noir.

Ils fouillèrent quelques maisons, interrogèrent les Moldus qui avaient la malchance de croiser leurs chemins, marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes tandis que leur présence dans le petit quartier tranquille commençait à affoler sa population puis eurent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Harry, quant à lui ne disait rien et suivait simplement les deux mages noirs, tête basse et tel un automate.

« Un homme… un homme qui vous ressemble est parti dans cette direction hier soir. » entendit-il tandis qu'il remarquait soudain que de fines gouttelettes de pluie tombaient sur la route pavé. « Vers la maison abandonnée là-bas… »

Il releva la tête, vit Nott qui regardait dans la direction que le vieil homme lui montrait avant de faire un signe de tête à Alexandre puis regarda tout autour de lui.

Derrière des fenêtres fermées, des Moldus les fixaient d'un air effrayé, comme s'ils avaient en face d'eux des monstres. Lorsque l'adolescent croisa le regard d'un jeune garçon d'ailleurs, sa mère l'éloigna aussitôt de la fenêtre et tira rapidement le rideau.

Puis, Alexandre lui fit signe d'avancer et ils se remirent en marche.

Ils quittèrent le quartier pavillonnaire, arrivèrent sur un petit chemin de cailloux, passèrent devant plusieurs rangées d'arbres et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une intersection se présenta. À droite, une petite maison se dressait au bout du chemin tandis que tout droit, celui-ci continuait et serpentait parmi les arbres.

« Allons-y. » dit Nott.

Les Mangemorts fouillèrent rapidement la maison quand soudain, un homme sortit d'une pièce voisine avec une batte de Baseball dans la main.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez de chez moi, j'appelle la police ! » dit-il d'une voix féroce aux trois sorciers.

Aussitôt, Nott sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du Moldu qui lui faisait face.

« _Avada_ … » commença le mage noir.

« Non ! » cria aussitôt l'adolescent.

Retrouvant à nouveau tout son aplomb, le Survivant se jeta sur le Mangemort et tenta de lui prendre sa baguette tandis que l'homme s'enfuyait dans une autre pièce. L'adolescent tira sur la manche du sorcier, évita quelques coups mais s'en prit un dans la mâchoire.

« _Stupéfix_. » entendit alors Harry.

Voulant éviter le sort, il quitta des yeux le mage noir et se reçut aussitôt un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, trébucha, lâcha la manche du sorcier puis s'écroula sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la baguette de Nott pointée vers lui tandis que celui-ci le fixait furieusement.

« Je vais t'apprendre, Potter… » dit-il d'un ton menaçant tandis que le garçon le fixait avec haine.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. » intervint Alexandre en mettant sa main sur le bras du Mangemort d'un geste dissuasif.

Toujours au sol, Harry se releva alors tant bien que mal et lança un regard assassin à son agresseur qui se contenta simplement de dire d'un ton sec :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera informé. »

L'adolescent serra les poings mais ne répondit rien, une colère nouvelle montant soudainement en lui.

Puis, il sentit du sang couler de sa bouche et l'essuya rageusement tandis que Nott enjambait le Moldu assommé et quittait la pièce.

Alexandre, sans un mot de plus, empoigna ensuite le bras du Survivant et le guida non sans douceur dehors.

« Lâchez-moi ! » se débattit Harry, furieux.

Le mage noir fit cependant l'inverse et serra plus fort son bras avant de ne l'attirer près de lui.

« Pour votre bien, je vous conseillerais de faire profil bas. » lui dit-il à voix basse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez quoi que ce soit ! » cracha l'adolescent d'une voix remplie de colère.

« Vablatsky. » lança ensuite Nott en sortant de la maison tandis qu'Alexandre reportait son attention sur lui. « Laisse-le. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en occupera plus tard. »

Le mage noir plongea alors à nouveau son regard agacé dans les yeux verts haineux qui lui faisaient face et le lâcha finalement.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, ils se remirent en marche sous la pluie.

Les deux mages noirs mirent leur capuche, Harry resta tête nue. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche avait un affreux goût métallique.

Toujours furieux, il maudit silencieusement les Mangemorts. Alexandre l'agaçait au plus haut point mais Nott était sans aucun doute le pire des deux. Il avait failli tuer un homme innocent et ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela.

L'adolescent revit alors le corps sans vie de la femme et le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti se transforma soudainement en une haine féroce pour le mage noir. Tout comme l'homme qui avait sauvagement assassiné la femme, le mage noir méritait de souffrir. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec un tel poids sur le cœur ? Comment pouvait-on rester indifférent ? Tuer des innocents était sans doute ce que faisaient le mieux les Mangemort et pour toutes les vies qu'ils avaient froidement prises, pour toutes celles qu'ils avaient brisées, le Survivant se surpris soudain à penser qu'ils méritaient de mourir.

Toujours sur le même chemin, les trois sorciers marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis arrivèrent finalement au bout de celui-ci lorsqu'ils virent une grande maison brûlée.

À l'origine blanche, la bâtisse était désormais noire se suie. Le toit était resté un peu près intact et la maison ne s'était pas écroulée mais les fenêtres et le mur étaient tout de même sérieusement endommagés. D'énormes planches de bois traînaient à même le sol, ainsi que quelques battants de volets. L'arbre situé juste à côté de la maison avait également brûlé et le terrain d'herbe autour d'elle, qui devait jadis avoir été d'un vert prononcé était désormais d'un marron très sombre. Néanmoins, quelques brins d'herbes repoussaient timidement ; l'incendie devait dater d'un mois ou deux.

« _Hominum revelio. »_ lança Nott en direction de la maison.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors tandis qu'un silence lourd s'abattait sur la scène puis le Mangemort déclara à l'intention d'Alexandre :

« Il est ici. »

D'un geste de la tête, il fit signe au mage noir de passer par l'entrée principale tandis que lui passerait par celle du jardin. Harry quant à lui, resterait avec Alexandre.

Le mage noir hocha la tête et Nott disparut derrière la maison.

« Tenez. » dit ensuite Alexandre au Survivant.

Celui-ci, qui observait toujours la maison, détourna alors le regard et vit que le sorcier lui tendait sa baguette. Avant qu'il ne la prenne, le mage noir lui dit doucement :

« Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. »

Puis, il lui rendit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison, suivi de l'adolescent.

Après avoir enjambé les décombres, ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui devait jadis être un hall d'entrée mais ne s'attardèrent pas et pénétrèrent plus loin dans la maison. Ils empruntèrent un petit couloir, visitèrent deux pièces complètement vides puis atteignirent un grand salon.

Le canapé, ainsi que les trois fauteuils étaient noirs de suie, tout un pan d'étagères remplies de livres avait brûlé et une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air.

Puis, un craquement se fit entendre et la cicatrice du Survivant se mit soudain à le piquer.

« Restez sur vos gardes. » lui dit Alexandre à voix basse tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire un grand escalier en bois.

La baguette toujours en main, Harry fit vaguement le tour de la pièce des yeux tandis qu'il portait vaguement sa main à sa cicatrice.

 _« Harry... »_ dit alors une voix sortie de nulle part, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

Soudain, un craquement plus fort encore se fit entendre.

« Attention ! » lui cria Alexandre.

D'un geste vif, le Survivant se retourna vers la source du bruit et eut juste le temps de voir un homme qui pointait sa baguette en sa direction avant que celui-ci ne lui lance un informulé. Pris de court, il voulut créer un bouclier mais Alexandre le devança.

L'informulé s'écrasa sur le champ de force que le mage noir venait de créer puis disparut aussitôt tandis que l'homme fuyait dans une autre pièce.

Harry, quelque peu secoué, se dit alors avec effroi que si Alexandre n'avait pas été là, il se serait reçu le sortilège de plein fouet. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le Mangemort lui criait déjà :

« Venez ! »

Les deux sorciers quittèrent alors le salon et arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir. D'un pas rapide, ils le traversèrent, Alexandre en tête, fouillèrent quelques pièces puis atteignirent une intersection, l'adolescent suivant en silence le Mangemort, légerement inquiet.

Puis, Harry vit le bout de la cape de l'homme derrière un mur et Alexandre lança en sa direction un sortilège informulé qui le manqua de peu.

Le mage noir se mit alors à courir à sa poursuite et Harry le suivit tant bien que mal. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa cicatrice le faisait soudainement souffrir.

« Il est là ! » cria Alexandre.

Puis, l'adolescent entendit un énorme bruit, toute la maison trembla et le souffle de l'explosion envoya le Survivant s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, sans même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il cria de surprise, son dos s'arqua lorsqu'il rencontra la surface du mur et il s'écroula par terre, sonné, les oreilles sifflantes et le corps douloureux.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, peut-être plus, Harry ne savait pas, Alexandre le secoua et le mit en position assise tandis que le Survivant entendait vaguement la voix de Nott et que sa cicatrice le brûlait plus encore.

« Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ? » s'enquit le Mangemort d'une voix pressée.

Comme seule réponse, l'adolescent hocha la tête et grimaça de douleur. Il remarqua alors à quelques mètres de lui un énorme trou dans le mur qui donnait sur le dehors et vit Nott le traverser.

« Restez là. » lui ordonna ensuite Alexandre avant de ne faire de même.

Sonné, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vue floue, le Survivant toussa, repositionna correctement ses lunettes sur son nez puis se releva tant bien que mal.

« _Incendio !_ » entendit-il ensuite.

La main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse et légerement boiteux, Harry se dirigea alors vers l'énorme trou dans le mur puis observa avec surprise la scène qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

Dans le jardin, Nott et Alexandre se battait contre l'homme à la cape déchirée et à la joue ruisselante de sang. Ils lancèrent d'abord des informulés, se créèrent mutuellement des boucliers, attaquèrent tantôt ensemble l'homme, tantôt seuls, se défendirent contre ses attaques puis attaquèrent à nouveau.

Sous la pluie, la scène était presque surréaliste. Les deux Mangemorts acculaient l'homme contre le haut muret du jardin et étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Ils lui tournaient autour, avançaient ensemble et reculaient ensemble tandis que le pauvre homme luttait pour sa vie. Il se prit un maléfice sur la jambe, faillit tomber et reçut de plein fouet un sortilège de mutisme qu'il contra aussitôt avec un informulé.

Cependant, les deux Mangemorts étaient bien trop forts pour lui et déjà blessé avant qu'ils n'arrivent, l'homme ne fut rapidement plus de taille à les affronter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alexandre lui lança un informulé et il s'écrasa au sol en criant de douleur.

« Goyle ! » cria Nott à l'intention de l'homme. « Comment as-tu osé trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Alors, soudainement, la tête de l'adolescent se vida et il se mit à chanceler tandis qu'une voix pénétrait dans sa tête. Il haleta, mit aussitôt sa main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse et entendit, comme sortie de nulle part :

 _« Harry… »_

 _« Endoloris ! »_ lança Nott à l'homme, qui hurla aussitôt.

Mais le Survivant ne l'entendit pas crier. Il quitta la scène des yeux et fixa un point invisible sur le peu de mur qui était encore debout tandis que la voix s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit.

 _« Harry… »_ continua-t-elle, inquisitrice.

Quelle était cette voix ? D'où venait-elle ?!

« Réponds-moi Goyle ! » continua Nott d'une voix forte.

Puis, sans même s'en apercevoir, le Survivant reporta son attention sur les trois hommes.

 _« Tu vois, Harry… »_ lui dit la voix d'un ton doucereux.

« Que… » murmura le sorcier, épouvanté.

 _« Endoloris ! »_ lança une nouvelle fois Nott.

 _« C'est ce qui arrive à quiconque désobéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres… »_

Comme hébété, l'adolescent observa la scène sans même pouvoir détourner le regard. Il vit et entendit à quelques mètres de lui l'homme se tordre et hurler de douleur tandis que Nott le fixait cruellement et qu'Alexandre assistait sans un mot à sa torture.

Puis, lorsque le Doloris cessa, l'homme se mit à rire. Il toussa, faillit s'étouffer et ria follement devant les deux mages noirs tandis que la douleur dans la cicatrice du Survivant s'accentua soudain.

« Il a perdu la tête… » commenta Alexandre d'un ton incertain.

Aussitôt, la voix se mit à rire et l'adolescent dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

 _« Regarde, il est devenu fou ! »_ dit la voix, moqueuse.

L'homme toussa, s'étrangla et le silence s'installa tandis que, sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry sortait lui aussi dans le jardin et s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de la scène.

« C'est vous… qui avez perdu la tê…te. » articula ensuite l'homme. « Le Seigneur des… Ténèbres est… avide. » continua-t-il tandis que la cicatrice du Survivant lui faisait encore plus mal.

« Tais-toi. » ordonna Nott d'une voix furieuse avant de lui lancer un maléfice cuisant sur le bras.

L'homme cria, se roula par terre puis hurla :

« Vous... vous croyez qu'il vous récompensera quand la guerre sera finie ? Vous vous… trompez ! »

La voix siffla de colère.

« Il ne vous… donnera rien ! » continua l'homme.

À ces mots, le Survivant gémit de douleur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait atrocement et la voix dans sa tête était furieuse.

C'est alors que les mages noirs le remarquant enfin, et Nott fit signe à Alexandre d'aller chercher l'adolescent. Sans même que Harry ne pense à se débattre, le Mangemort lui empoigna le bras et l'amena tout près de l'homme à terre tandis que la voix lui susurrait :

 _« Voilà ton heure, Harry. »_

Il dévisagea l'homme, observa son visage affreux ruisselant de sang, son corps tout tremblant et sa longue cape noire déchirée et criblée de trous, puis dévisagea tour à tour les deux Mangemorts d'un air perdu.

« _Ne penses-tu pas qu'il doit être puni pour tout ce qu'il a fait ? »_ continua doucement la voix.

Les images du corps sans vie de la femme baignant sans son sang lui revinrent en mémoire et le Survivant frémit soudain.

« _Il m'a trahi. Il doit être puni. »_

« Potter. » dit Nott.

L'adolescent reporta son regard incertain sur le mage noir.

« Tue-le. »

À ces mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent et Harry haleta de surprise.

Que venait-il de dire ?...

 _« Oui… »_ susurra la voix. _« Tue-le. »_

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'homme qui supplia Nott.

« Non ! » dit-il d'une voix misérable.

« Non… » murmura à son tour l'adolescent.

Tuer ? Il ne le pouvait pas...

La lucidité semblait l'avoir quitté mais il sut que ce que lui demandait la voix était mal.

Celle-ci, contrariée, s'insinua plus profondément dans sa tête, faisant au passage gémir de douleur le Survivant puis lui dit d'une voix douce :

 _« Il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il a trahi Voldemort. »_

« Potter… » le menaça Nott.

 _« Il a tué une famille de Moldue innocente… ne mérite-il pas de mourir ? »_

Méritait-il de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

Perdu, le Survivant regarda alors sa baguette dans sa main puis l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« _Oui, c'est bien… Tue-le et tu seras récompensé. »_ susurra la voix.

« Je… » balbutia Harry.

L'adolescent repensa à la haine profonde qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'il marchait en direction de la maison avec les deux Mangemorts. Il avait pensé que ceux qui tuaient des innocents méritaient de mourir.

Alors, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire que ce soit, son bras droit se leva.

« Non ! » cria-t-il aussitôt en l'empoignant de sa main gauche.

Il ne le voulait pas ! Il devait se débarrasser de cette voix !

 _« Harry ! »_ siffla-t-elle aussitôt tandis que sa cicatrice le faisait à nouveau gémir de douleur. « _Obéis. »_

Il tenta de résister à l'emprise, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mordit la lèvre à sang, en vain. L'adolescent ne parvenait pas à lutter contre elle : elle était beaucoup trop forte.

 _« Allons, Harry… tu connais le sortilège... »_

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, se concentra et tenta une nouvelle fois de lutter mais n'y parvint toujours pas. C'était impossible, il était perdu.

« Potter, fais-le ! » lui ordonna Nott en lui agrippant brutalement le bras et en le tirant plus près encore de l'homme.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! » supplia celui-ci d'une petite voix.

N'ayant pas la force de se débattre, Harry se laissa faire tandis que sa gorge devenait sèche et que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient soudain.

 _« Fais-le… »_ lui susurra la voix.

« Non… je… » murmura l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

 _« Tue-le ! »_

L'emprise se renforça et le Survivant cria de douleur.

C'était un supplice. Une partie de lui avait désespérément envie de tuer l'homme qui lui faisait face tandis qu'une autre luttait contre elle. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler et sa respiration devint irrégulière.

« Tue-le Potter. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. » lui dit Nott d'une voix dure.

« Ne contrariez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » ajouta Alexandre tandis que du sang coulait du front de l'adolescent.

 _« Oui, écoute mes fidèles Mangemorts. »_ lui dit la voix. _« Si tu me satisfais, tu ne souffriras plus… »_

Plus que tout au monde, Harry voulait que cela s'arrête. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal comme jamais et sa tête semblait avoir été frappée par une pierre. Il voulait obéir et en finir car après tout, l'homme le méritait mais une partie de lui, enfouit profondément dans son esprit, refusait de se soumettre.

Pourquoi le faisait-elle souffrir ? Ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître ?...

« _Tu connais le sortilège. »_ susurra la voix d'un ton mielleux. « _Il te suffit de le prononcer. »_

En transe, l'adolescent repensa à toute les fois où il avait souffert. La voix lui promenait qu'il ne souffrirait plus, pourquoi alors ne pouvait-il pas l'écouter, juste une fois ?...

Il revit ses membres et tout son corps se tordre de douleur tandis que Voldemort le torturait d'un Doloris et riait d'une voix cruelle, se souvint de l'emprise du serpent, de ses yeux rouges sang et de sa voix épouvantable alors qu'il le torturait encore et encore. Il se remémora ses cauchemars effrayants et sa cicatrice qui lui faisait parfois atrocement mal. Il n'en pouvait plus.

L'adolescent cessa alors de lutter.

 _« Oui, c'est bien Harry ! »_ le félicita la voix.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit et refoula toute émotion.

Puis, dans un état second, il releva la tête et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'homme. Celui-ci, qui pleurnichait depuis quelques minutes se mit à trembler plus fort et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Derrière Harry, Alexandre lui lança un sortilège de mutisme et l'homme fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

L'adolescent regarda alors Nott qui était toujours à côté de lui, puis l'homme à terre, puis sa baguette tandis qu'Alexandre fixait la scène avec intérêt.

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il ne pleuvait plus et pas un bruit n'était audible.

 _« Maintenant, prononce le sortilège… » lui ordonna doucement la voix._

Au loin, on entendit une voiture passer et un oiseau s'envoler de sa branche en piaffant. Des gouttes de pluie dégoulinèrent du toit de la maison, et la luminosité chuta soudain.

Alors, Harry ouvrit lentement la bouche et prononça :

 _« Avada Kedavra._ »

* * *

A suivre...


	15. Running

**Bonne année à tous !**

Je publie trois jours à l'avance, c'est un exploit ! (En fait, je ne savais pas si j'aurais le temps de travailler sur la fiction dans la semaine alors je me suis bougée et j'ai finalement fini d'écrire le chapitre haha.) Par contre, pour le prochain, il faudra attendre...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et je fais un petit coucou tout spécial à _Daidaiiro30_ pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser trois reviews et de m'exposer son hypothèse quant à la fiction !

(Et oui finalement le titre n'est pas "White Blood" haha.)

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'une scène de torture apparaît dans ce chapitre. Si vous ne voulez pas la lire, arrêtez vous à la ligne horizontale.**

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec les paroles de la formidable Aurora, tirées de sa chanson "Running With The Wolves". On se retrouve en bas pour plus de détails.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _"_ _There's blood on your lies,_

 _The sky's open wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide,_

 _The hunter's moon is shining..."_

...

 _"Il y a du sang sur tes mensonges,_

 _Le ciel est grand ouvert_

 _Il n'y a nulle part où te cacher,_

 _La lune du chasseur brille..."_

...

Aurora – Running With The Wolves

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Running**

* * *

La scène sembla alors se passer au ralentit.

Ebahi et trop proche de l'adolescent pour tenter quoi que ce soit, le Mangemort eut juste le temps de reculer d'un pas, puis ce fut la fin.

Le sortilège de la Mort sortit alors de la baguette du Sorcier mais au lieu d'atteindre l'homme à terre s'écrasa de plein fouet sur Nott. L'expression figée, il tomba comme une planche raide sur l'herbe, poussa un dernier soupir et ne bougea plus.

L'homme à terre se mit à rire, Alexandre recula de quelques pas et regarda le Survivant d'un air stupéfait tandis que celui-ci criait soudain de douleur.

 _« HARRY POTTER !_ _»_ rugit la voix dans sa tête.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se retrouva brusquement à quatre pattes.

 _« COMMENT OSES-TU TE REBELER CONTRE MOI ! »_

L'adolescent hurla de douleur, lâcha sa baguette et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Sa tête le lançait affreusement et tous ses membres tremblaient. Il se força à rester calme malgré la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait, se concentra afin d'éjecter la voix de son esprit et hurla de nouveau lorsque celle-ci lui résista.

« Sale… serp…ent ! » parvint-il à articuler d'une voix chargée de haine.

Voldemort siffla de fureur.

« SO… RTEZ… ! » cria-t-il à s'en faire mal à la gorge.

Son corps se tordit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre mouillée et il rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'hurler à pleins poumons.

C'était un supplice. La voix résonnait dans chaque recoin de son crâne, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais tandis que le sang s'écoulait sur son front et il suffoquait. Sa vue était floue, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la douleur était telle qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Mais il tint bon et luta de toutes ses forces contre la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit. Il ferma violemment les yeux, hurla à nouveau à pleins poumons et combattit la voix du plus fort qu'il le pût.

 _« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire, Harry Potter ! »_ vociféra la voix alors qu'elle perdait peu à peu du terrain.

Son cœur battait follement et son poing frappait contre la terre humide. Il n'avait presque plus de souffle et souffrait comme un fou mais malgré tout cela réussit à tenir bon et repoussa petit à petit la présence du mage noir qui sifflait de fureur.

« Je ne serai jamais son pion ! » se répétait-il dans sa tête. « JAMAIS ! »

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il combattit la voix, hurla de douleur et la fit reculer toujours plus pour finalement la faire disparaître dans un ultime effort.

Puis, le corps tremblant comme jamais, il sentit vaguement le sol humide sous corps et ferma quelques secondes les yeux, reprenant son souffle et essayant de dominer la douleur. Puis, il se dit soudain :

« Je l'ai vaincu. Je peux m'enfuir. »

Mais il rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il pensa à Alexandre.

Le souffle court, il retrouva sa baguette, se releva ensuite tant bien que mal et chercha de sa vision floue la silhouette immobile du mage noir. Celui-ci, qui s'était rapproché de lui, se figea alors tandis que le Survivant levait sa baguette vers lui d'un air désespéré.

La baguette du Mangemort se leva alors également et une pluie fine s'abattit sur eux.

Harry, la tête douloureuse et les jambes tremblantes se sentit soudain abattu. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il avait résisté à Voldemort, avait tué Nott et avait combattu la présence du serpent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse mais ses efforts étaient vains, Alexandre était toujours là !

Ses yeux étaient humides, le sang de sa lèvre avait un gout amer dans sa bouche.

« Je suis fichu. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et je peux à peine tenir debout. » se dit-il, désespéré, tandis qu'il serrait les dents.

Ses yeux émeraudes se plongèrent ensuite dans le regard surpris du mage noir et celui-ci plissa légèrement les yeux.

Soudain, l'adolescent haleta de surprise.

Doucement, sans aucune précipitation et sans quitter des yeux le Survivant, le Mangemort baissa sa baguette.

« Que… ? » se dit aussitôt l'adolescent, ébahi.

Puis, il releva d'un geste vif sa baguette en direction du Mangemort à terre qui ne pipait mot et tentait apparemment de se faire oublier et prononça aussitôt, faisant sursauter l'adolescent :

 _« Avada Kedavra. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme était mort et il ne restait plus qu'eux.

« Mais… » tenta alors Harry avant que le mage noir ne le coupe d'un geste de sa main libre.

Il baissa à nouveau sa baguette, fixa le Survivant de son regard bleu nuit insistant et plissa légèrement les yeux, tandis que Harry... ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi le mage noir ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Et pourquoi venait-il de tuer l'homme pour finalement ne pas se battre contre lui ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?...

Depuis quelques minutes, une pluie fine s'abattait sur eux mais aucun ne sembla le remarquer. Ils se fixèrent en silence, l'un d'un air complètement perdu, l'autre intrigué et vaguement calculateur. Harry était toujours en garde malgré ses jambes légèrement tremblantes et sa respiration saccadée, le Mangemort avait baissé sa baguette et ne semblait pas sur ses gardes.

S'attendait-il à ce que le Survivant reconnaisse sa défaite et se rende ? Car même dans son état, ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de l'adolescent. Il se battrait pour sa liberté, peu importe contre qui.

Puis, lentement et toujours sans quitter des yeux le garçon, Alexandre rangea sa baguette.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors, aucun ne bougea plus et Harry demanda, ébahi mais soulagé :

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais le mage noir ne lui répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de Nott, puis à l'autre Mangemort, fixa à nouveau l'adolescent puis dit simplement :

« Fuyez. »

Et il disparut dans un craquement.

Harry resta alors là quelques secondes, sans bouger et hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur ne battait plus aussi fort, sa cicatrice ne le brûlait presque plus et ses jambes le soutenaient encore.

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, il se mit à courir.

Il fit le tour de la maison, arriva devant l'entrée principale, retrouva le petit chemin de graviers qu'ils avaient empruntés tandis qu'il se répétait :

« J'ai tué Nott et j'ai résisté à Voldemort. »

Malgré la fatigue, il courut, passa devant la maison à l'homme à la batte de Baseball, arriva dans le quartier résidentiel et courut encore. Il ne comprenait pas, avait un peu mal partout mais continua tout de même.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était chargé de nuages et il pleuvait de plus en plus. Il traversa une rue piétonne, faillit se faire écraser par une voiture dans une autre rue, attrapa un affreux point de côté mais continua toujours.

« J'ai tué un homme. » se répétait-il. « Alexandre a tué le traître et m'a laissé filer. Avant ça, j'ai tué Nott. »

Bientôt, son souffle erratique et la douleur que lui provoquait son poing de côté ne lui permit plus de courir et il chancela contre un muret.

« J'ai tué un homme… ? » murmura-t-il d'un air ébahi.

Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main et il la leva vers lui, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Perdu, il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une rue piétonne, entourée de hauts murets en briques rouges et de palissades en bois. Il avait tué un fidèle Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certes, mais avait tout de même tué un homme, alors qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais en être capable.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » se dit-il en se remettant lentement à marcher sous la pluie d'un air perdu, sa baguette toujours dans la main.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'adolescent. Était-il devenu un meurtrier ? Dumbledore le pardonnerait-il pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Avait-il bien fait de se rebeller contre Voldemort et de tuer l'un de ses fidèles serviteurs ?...

Tandis que l'adrénaline redescendait lentement dans son corps, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il avait mal aux côtes ainsi qu'à la mâchoire, là où Nott l'avait frappé. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait presque plus mais sa tête, en revanche, le lançait désagréablement.

Puis, il réalisa qu'il portait toujours sur lui la cape noire et l'enleva soudain avant de la jeter sur la route pavée d'un air répugné. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait désormais sur lui mais il s'en fichait. Il continua ensuite à marcher sans but, l'air désespéré et avec cette seule phrase en tête :

« J'ai tué un homme. »

Lorsqu'il s'était concentré avant de jeter le sortilège de la Mort sur Nott, il avait pensé qu'en le tuant, il pourrait s'enfuir et ne serait plus obligé de se plier à la volonté de Voldemort. Il avait pensé que le seul obstacle qui se dressait devant lui après Voldemort était Nott et qu'en le tuant, il pourrait s'enfuir et échapper aux griffes du serpent. Mais comment avait-il pu, aussi facilement ?...

« Mais j'ai résisté à Voldemort… » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il croisait le chemin de plusieurs passants qui l'ignorèrent. « Et je n'ai pas tué un innocent… »

Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit un réel argument face à ce qu'il avait fait. Et, désormais seul et perdu dans une grande ville, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à l'emprise du plus grand mage noir de cette époque et avait tué un homme, le Survivant se demanda soudain ce qu'il devait faire.

Où pouvait-il aller, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas cette ville ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Car il s'était enfui, certes…

« Mais après ? » se dit-il en observant vaguement les quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche sous la pluie, il arriva finalement dans un parc et alla s'abriter sous un petit kiosque tandis qu'il frissonnait de froid.

Il était trempé, était fatigué, avait faim et avait les jambes toutes engourdies. Cependant, sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal et sa cicatrice ne lui faisait presque plus mal, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Puis, il s'assit sur un petit banc et se frictionna les bras tandis qu'une pensée lui traversait soudain l'esprit.

« Et si Voldemort pénètre à nouveau dans ma tête ? » se dit-il d'un air effrayé. « Il saura où je suis et enverra peut-être d'autres Mangemorts pour qu'ils me retrouvent… »

Aussitôt, il regarda autour de lui et mit sa main sur sa poche, là où était sa baguette. Dans le parc, il vit des jeux pour enfants, quelques arbres et des bancs, une petite cabane en bois et une fontaine.

« Calme-toi. » se dit-il ensuite en poussant un bref soupir.

Si sa nouvelle pensée s'avérait plausible – ce qu'elle était sûrement, l'adolescent devait fuir le plus loin possible. Puis et s'il y arrivait, il devrait trouver de l'aide.

« Mais qui pourrait m'aider ? »

Car il avait avant tout besoin d'un sorcier qui pourrait prévenir Dumbledore de sa présence ici… mais y avait-il des sorciers à Darlington ? Et si oui, où pouvait-il en trouver ?...

« Et comment faire pour s'éloigner rapidement d'ici ? » pensa-t-il. « Je n'irai pas bien loin à pieds… »

Il n'avait pas de balai magique et sa baguette ne lui servirait pas car il ne connaissait aucun sortilège permettant de se déplacer rapidement. Et bien sûr, il ne savait pas transplaner… ce qui aurait pu être très utile.

Puis, à environ une quarantaine de mètre, il vit vaguement un bus passer.

« Un bus ! » dit alors en se levant brusquement.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

D'un pas rapide, il quitta le parc et arriva sur un petit boulevard. Deux ans en arrière, le Magicobus était venu le chercher lorsqu'il avait eu des ennuis. Peut-être allait-il réapparaître à nouveau ?...

Malheureusement, l'adolescent n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment appeler le bus. En fait, la fois précédente, il était venu de lui-même après environ une bonne demi-heure de vagabondage. Il devait donc peut-être l'attendre, dans un endroit relativement caché afin de ne pas se faire attraper ?...

« Mais si on me trouve avant... ? » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il marchait toujours, la peur montant lentement en lui.

Peut-être devait-il d'abord s'éloigner de l'endroit. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Et ensuite... il aviserait.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, il emprunta alors un grand trottoir fréquenté par de nombreux Moldus, baissa la tête lorsque certains le regardèrent d'un air trop insistant et arriva finalement à l'arrêt de bus qu'il avait vu. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre un bus moldu.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la vitre de l'abri, il se vit et grimaça soudain. Son teint était pâle et contrastait avec ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que sa cicatrice boursouflée, du sang mélangé à de l'eau de pluie coulait sur son front et sa tempe droite, sa mâchoire, où Nott l'avait frappé était légèrement gonflée, ses lunettes tordues et ses vêtements noirs trempés. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'on le regarde étrangement…

D'un geste rapide, il enleva ses lunettes, frotta le sang à moitié séché de son visage, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin d'enlever l'excès d'eau puis s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Il remit ensuite ses lunettes puis se regarda et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Heureusement, sous l'abri bus, il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit donc sur le banc et attendit en silence tandis qu'il pensait encore et encore à ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

En tuant Nott, et même si l'homme était abject et servait Voldemort, Harry était devenu un meurtrier. Il aurait peut-être pu faire autrement, en lui lançant un sortilège de stupéfaction par exemple, ou bien en le blessant sans forcément le tuer… mais il avait choisi de le tuer.

Pour résister à l'emprise de Voldemort, il avait d'abord suivi les explications du livre qui parlait de l'Occlumancie. Il avait fermé les yeux, s'était forcé à ne plus rien ressentir et à ne penser à rien puis avait finalement retrouvé la lucidité. Ainsi, il n'avait pas tué le Mangemort sans savoir ce qu'il faisait : il avait été conscient jusqu'au bout de son acte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?... » se dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. L'emprise de Voldemort l'avait certainement influencé, ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. Il avait détesté Nott et avait pensé qu'il méritait de mourir mais… désormais, il regrettait profondément.

Car même s'il avait résisté au mage noir et n'avait pas tué le Mangemort infidèle, il avait tout de même tué. Le résultat était alors le même…

Abattu, il poussa un long soupir.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un bus arriva au loin et l'adolescent se leva de son banc afin de lui faire signe.

Pour le moment, il devait fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Il ne devait ni se morfondre ni regretter ses actes car le mal était déjà fait. La seule chose qu'il devait désormais faire était donc de s'éloigner et de trouver de l'aide.

Le bus s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry monta dedans. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête le chauffeur puis passa devant lui sans un mot, espérant qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Malheureusement, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu…

« Il faut payer pour monter dans le bus, mon garçon. » lui dit l'homme d'une voix sévère.

D'un air faussement honteux, Harry se retourna alors et observa le chauffeur. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, les joues rouges et portait une chemise à carreaux bleus. Il devait avoir quarante ans, peut-être plus et semblait agacé par l'adolescent qui tentait de frauder.

« Heu… » commença alors le sorcier d'une petite voix coupable. « J'ai oublié l'argent que mon père m'a donné… »

L'homme fronça alors les sourcils et le détailla de haut en bas d'un air méfiant. L'adolescent était trempé, ses membres tremblaient légèrement de froid et il se doutait bien qu'il avait l'air pathétique, mais c'était sur cela qu'il devait jouer.

« Je peux quand même monter ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix suppliante.

Devant le regard sévère du conducteur, il baissa la tête et prit un air désolé.

« Et où vas-tu exactement ? » s'enquit l'homme.

« Chez ma mère. » répondit aussitôt l'adolescent. « Elle… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au plan de la ville de Darlington affiché au-dessus du chauffeur et continua :

« Elle habite au centre-ville. »

Le chauffeur plissa des yeux, sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis céda finalement :

« Très bien, monte. » dit-il. « Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Oui monsieur ! » acquiesça aussitôt l'adolescent. « Merci ! »

Puis, il alla s'asseoir et le bus démarra.

À présent assis à la fenêtre, l'adolescent regarda défiler les rues tandis qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement et se réchauffait un peu. Heureusement d'ailleurs que le chauffeur l'avait laissé monter, car l'adolescent n'aurait pas eu la force de marcher une demi-heure de plus.

Le bus dépassa quelques voitures, arriva dans un boulevard plus grand puis accéléra soudain, laissant ainsi le quartier résidentiel derrière lui.

Pour le moment, l'adolescent était en sécurité. Tant qu'il se déplaçait et ne restait pas à un même endroit trop longtemps, il ne risquait rien. Car l'adolescent savait que Voldemort n'en resterait pas là. À tout moment, il pouvait à nouveau pénétrer dans son esprit et prendre le contrôle sur lui. En ce moment même, des Mangemorts devaient d'ailleurs se diriger vers la maison brûlée, du moins c'est ce que supposait l'adolescent. Et même s'il avait peur, il devait se calmer et rester le plus lucide possible.

Il avait déjoué les plans de Voldemort une première fois, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire encore ?

« Mais que faire une fois au centre-ville ?... » se dit-il en observant vaguement les bâtiments défiler devant lui. Car si le Magicobus ne venait pas immédiatement le chercher, il ne pouvait tout de même pas vagabonder des heures et des heures dans une ville inconnue, alors qu'à deux ou trois kilomètres des Mangemorts viendraient le chercher... Où trouver de l'aide alors, dans une ville inconnue ?

Il n'était pas certain que s'adresser à quelqu'un soit forcément une bonne idée. S'il avait été à Londres, il se serait rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse et aurait emprunté le réseau des cheminées, même s'il n'aurait su où aller…

« Chez Ron, peut-être. » se dit-il distraitement. « Mme Weasley m'aurait aidé… Ou bien directement à Prés-au-Lard. »

Oui, il se serait sûrement rendu là-bas. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas à Londres…

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il n'était pas à Londres, certes, mais il pouvait s'y rendre… sans l'aide du Magicobus. Bien qu'il ne sache pas où se situait Darlington sur la carte du Royaume-Uni, la ville semblait plutôt grande et il devait sûrement y avoir une gare. Même en tant que sorcier et grâce - ou à cause - de son éducation moldue, Harry savait se débrouiller sans magie !

« Mais je ne sais pas où elle est et je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter un billet… » se dit-il tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Trouver une gare dans une ville n'était en soit pas compliqué, il suffisait de demander aux passants où de trouver un plan de Darlington. Mais se procurer de l'argent était plus complexe. Car frauder dans un bus était une chose mais frauder dans un train en était une autre.

Si seulement il avait eu sa cape d'invisibilité… !

Lorsque le bus passa devant plusieurs vitrines de magasin et que les passants se firent plus nombreux, l'adolescent poussa un soupir. Le centre-ville ne devait pas être loin et il devrait bientôt descendre.

Profitant du peu de temps qui lui restait, le sorcier ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Le moteur du bus le berçait et il s'était réchauffé.

Il s'empêcha de penser à ce qu'il avait fait et se concentra cette-fois sur Alexandre.

« _Je ne vous aide pas, je ne fais simplement rien. »_ lui avait-il dit avant de partir du manoir.

Mais ses mots étaient faux. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas aidé au sens propre du terme mais l'avait laissé fuir après s'être lui-même occupé de tuer le Mangemort infidèle.

« Quel était son nom déjà ? » se dit vaguement l'adolescent. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Alexandre est-il un traître, lui aussi ? » pensa-t-il ensuite. Car en le laissant fuir, il allait certainement à l'encontre de la volonté de Voldemort…

Subirait-il alors le même sort que l'autre mage noir ?...

L'adolescent rouvrit ensuite les yeux et regarda distraitement la route tandis que des gouttes de pluies coulaient lentement sur la vitre.

De toute façon, cela ne le regardait plus.

Puis, il vit au loin une tour de l'horloge semblable au Big Ben, en beaucoup plus petite cependant. Il se leva alors et descendit lorsque le bus s'arrêta à un arrêt proche.

Au-dessus de lui, il ne pleuvait presque plus et le ciel se dégageait enfin. Ainsi, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée, il décida de trouver la gare et de se rendre à Londres. Peut-être sur le chemin croiserait-il le Magicobus, peut-être pas, mais avec ou sans il était impératif qu'il reste en mouvement.

Car après tout, si le bus sorcier ne venait pas le chercher, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise : à Londres, il y avait le Ministère, le Chemin de Traverse et des lieux qu'il connaissait, au contraire de cette ville. Il n'avait pas d'argent mais pouvait en voler avec sa baguette magique. La chose le rebutait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il pouvait sinon utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium mais...

« Non, une fois a suffi. » se dit-il catégoriquement, sa propre pensée l'etonnant tandis que sa tête le lançait légèrement et qu'il marchait parmi les passants.

Il avait déjà utilisé un Impardonnable et en prime le plus redoutable des trois, il ne voulait donc pas réitérer la chose.

Puis, il observa autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une rue très fréquentée, toute proche de la tour de l'horloge et en face d'un autre trottoir qui était relié par des escaliers une petite place pavée. Certains bâtiments semblaient très vieux, d'autre un peu moins. Il y avait des magasins partout et beaucoup de voitures circulaient dans la rue. Au loin, il vit un imposant bâtiment blanc avec des piliers et de grandes fenêtres où il était écrit ''Yorkshire Bank''.

Du reste, le trottoir en face de lui menait à une longue rue piétonne tandis que celui-ci où il se trouvait continuait à longer la route.

« Il faut que je trouve la gare. » se dit l'adolescent.

Soudain, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et sa vue devint floue. Effrayé, il chancela puis s'appuya contre la vitrine d'un magasin tandis que sa tête le lançait soudainement.

« Est-ce Voldemort ? » se dit-il aussitôt, épouvanté.

Il prit de longues inspirations et se força à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais…

Quelques secondes passèrent, la douleur ne disparut pas mais rien ne vint. Quelques passants le regardèrent d'un air intrigué, d'autres l'ignorèrent.

« Calme toi, ce n'est sans doute rien… » pensa-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux.

L'adolescent se concentra, vida son esprit de toute pensée puis se força à respirer lentement. Ce n'était rien, le mage noir ne pouvait pas l'avoir retrouvé aussi vite, il devait se calmer.

Enfin, la douleur s'estompa et il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, une femme le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Vous allez bien jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, je… » commença le sorcier avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

À quelques mètres de lui, peut-être une vingtaine, sur l'autre trottoir et à côté du grand bâtiment blanc, deux hommes portant de longues capes noires se dirigeaient par ici.

Horrifié, le Survivant haleta, son cœur rata un battement, la femme fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction que lui, un frisson glacial le parcourut et il pensa soudain :

« Cours. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il bouscula presque la femme, slaloma entre quelques Moldus, passa devant une autre vitrine de magasin et courut du plus vite qu'il put.

Avait-il bien vu ? Était-ce des Mangemorts ? Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour le retrouver aussi vite ?!

En quelques secondes, il arriva à une intersection et emprunta une rue en pente tandis que son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et que sa tête se remplissait d'effroi.

Il ne les avait qu'aperçu et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu mais une voix dans sa tête lui criait de courir et de s'éloigner au plus vite de ces deux hommes.

Il passa devant un long bâtiment en brique rouge, faillit rentrer dans un homme qui sortait d'une ruelle voisine et traversa une route qui menait à un parking. Il atteignit une petite place pavée de briques rouges, passa devant un arrêt de bus, évita une poussette puis arriva devant l'entrée d'un centre commercial.

De nombreux Moldus stationnaient là, l'adolescent slaloma entre eux, se fit insulter par un homme qu'il venait de bousculer, courut encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et descendit la rue pour finalement s'arrêter à une intersection.

Le cœur battant à toute allure et les jambes légèrement tremblantes de cet effort soudain, il regarda ensuite derrière lui. Son regard passa sur un petit groupe de Moldus, s'attarda sur un simple homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur puis regarda en haut de la rue.

Personne ne le suivait et aucun Mangemort n'était en vue.

Épuisé, il poussa donc un long soupir. Au-dessus de lui, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir et le soleil se montrait enfin.

Si c'était vraiment des Mangemorts, l'adolescent les avait semés. Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder une minute de plus, il regarda à droite puis à gauche. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : continuer dans une rue plus petite ou se diriger vers un parc.

Lançant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il traversa la rue et marcha en direction du parc. Avec les nombreux arbres qui le bordaient, le sorcier pourrait s'y cacher quelques minutes.

Une fois sur l'autre trottoir, il escalada un petit muret puis atterrit sur de l'herbe tondue et humide. Il marcha ensuite quelques minutes, arriva devant ce qui semblait être une petite église et s'éloigna pour aller s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre.

Puis, le sorcier poussa un long soupir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et porta sa main sur sa cicatrice. Elle lui faisait mal mais la douleur n'était pas aussi forte que lorsque Voldemort avait pénétré dans sa tête. Décidant de se montrer prudent, il pensa donc que les deux hommes qu'il avait vu étaient véritablement des Mangemorts et qu'ils étaient à sa recherche.

Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et se remit en marche.

Si Voldemort avait voulu pénétrer dans sa tête, il avait raté son coup. L'adolescent devait donc en profiter et fuir le plus loin possible des mages noirs. Il retourna donc vers la petite église, emprunta un chemin de graviers puis quitta le parc par son entrée principale. Il passa devant un grand portail noir, longea un haut muret beige et arriva devant un cimetière.

Puis, il continua tout droit, marcha tandis que sa tête lui faisait encore légèrement mal et continua encore.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, d'autres suivirent. Il passa devant de nombreux bâtiments, quelques maisons et ce qui semblait être un hôpital, croisa une vingtaine de passants et arriva sur un parking. Au bout de celui-ci, un long bâtiment gris terne trônait et quelques Moldus discutaient devant l'entrée.

D'un pas rapide, il traversa le parking, arriva sur un autre beaucoup plus grand, le traversa à son tour en jetant des coups d'œil peu rassurés autour de lui puis vit au loin ce qui devait être une voie rapide.

« Je n'ai qu'à faire du stop… » marmonna-t-il d'une voix amère.

Il n'aurait pas dû quitter le centre-ville. Ici, il n'y avait que des voitures et les rues étaient beaucoup trop longues. Les grands espaces ne lui plaisaient pas et il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité.

Soupirant, il se mit ensuite à marcher le long de la route en se disant qu'il retrouverait peut-être le centre-ville s'il allait à droite. Ou bien devait-il aller à gauche ?...

Puis, il vit une sorte de fumée noire dans le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se dit-il aussitôt.

À environ une cinquante de mètres de lui, la fumée noir et épaisse se déplaçait en cercle tandis que l'adolescent s'arrêtait soudain de marcher.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais la fumée ne semblait en rien naturelle.

« Est-ce un sortilège des Mangemorts ? » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Prudent, il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Puis, il fit rapidement demi-tour et arriva à nouveau sur le parking avant de regarder à nouveau la fumée noire. Celle-ci tourna en rond au-dessus de quelques bâtiments et s'éloigna plus loin tandis que l'adolescent desserrait sa poigne sur sa baguette d'un air soulagé.

Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était parti. Néanmoins, il devait se montrer prudent et rester constamment sur ses gardes, baguette en main.

Puis, décidant finalement de revenir au centre-ville, l'adolescent passa entre plusieurs voitures, jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière lui et continua, anxieux et tendu. Ce qu'il venait de voir résultait certainement de la magie et très probablement des Mangemorts à sa recherche. Cependant, la fumée s'étant éloignée, il avait peut-être un peu de répit.

Sa pensée cependant disparut vite lorsqu'il entendit soudainement :

« Il est là ! »

D'un mouvement vif, le Survivant se retourna en direction de la voix et vit à environ une vingtaine de mètre de lui un homme aux longues capes noires.

« Comment… » se dit-il, horrifié.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il recula de quelques pas, le Mangemort s'avança vers lui et il vit du coin de l'œil la fumée noire et opaque revenir vers le parking.

Horrifié, il se remit alors à courir.

Comment avaient-ils fait ?! L'adolescent marchait pourtant depuis plus d'une heure !

Il slaloma entre plusieurs voitures, entendit vaguement la voix d'un des Mangemorts puis poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une voiture à côté de lui explosa soudain, le souffle le faisant légerement vaciller.

« Ils veulent me tuer ?! » pensa-t-il avec horreur.

La peur au ventre, l'adolescent se retourna, vit l'un des mages noirs qui lançait un sortilège dans sa direction et créa aussitôt un bouclier. Une seconde plus tard, le sort s'écrasa sur lui et le Survivant se mit à courir plus vite encore. Car il devait fuir, il n'était pas de taille contre un Mangemort. Il savait se défendre mais face à un adulte entraîné, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Tandis qu'il courait à en perdre le souffle, l'adolescent traversa une petite route et arriva sur le premier parking. Il vit de loin le grand bâtiment gris, regarda derrière lui et se dit soudain, le souffle court et affolé :

« Où est-il ?! »

Le Mangemort n'était plus derrière lui.

« Et où est l'autre ?! »

Sur le parking, il n'y avait plus personne.

La respiration saccadée, il s'arrêta, regarda partout autour de lui puis même au-dessus de lui et renforça sa prise sur sa baguette.

Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus ?... Voldemort les avaient-ils rappeler ? Étaient-ils en train de jouer avec lui ?! Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cependant, jugeant peu prudent de s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit, le Survivant se remit à courir et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment gris. Peut-être pourrait-il s'y cacher des Mangemorts.

Soudain, il vit la même fumée opaque qu'il avait vu il y a quelques instants sortir de derrière une façade du bâtiment et se diriger vers lui.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent se mit à courir dans l'autre sens tandis que la fumée se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

 _« Stupéfix ! »_ lança-t-il alors sans s'arrêter de courir.

Son sort n'éteignit cependant pas sa cible et la fumée se rapprocha encore.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Où pouvait-il aller ?!

Il longea l'un des côtés du bâtiment, lança une nouvelle fois un sortilège qui rata sa cible et courut du plus vite qu'il pût. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il passa à quelques mètres d'une autre entrée, croisa quelques Moldus et arriva derrière le bâtiment. Le parking étant entouré de hautes barrières, il ne pouvait s'enfuir par autre part.

Le sorcier regarda ensuite derrière lui, ne vit rien, regarda au-dessus de lui mais ne vit rien non plus.

Encore une fois, ils avaient disparus.

Les jambes tremblantes, il ralentit donc et longea une nouvelle fois une des façades avant de sortir de l'ombre du bâtiment et de retrouver la route sur laquelle il était venu.

À quoi jouaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne le poursuivaient-ils plus ?!

Car l'adolescent ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir le rythme. Il était fatigué, n'avait presque plus de souffle et avait un affreux poing de côté. Bientôt, les Mangemorts reviendraient et le trouveraient, il en était certain. Oh ils le trouveraient et ce qu'il subirait ensuite serait au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer...

« Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas désespérer... » pensa-t-il même s'il commençait justement à perdre espoir. « S'ils me trouvent, ils me ramèneront à Voldemort et... »

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Le souffle court, il continua donc de marcher rapidement dans la rue tandis que quelques Moldus passaient à côté de lui et que le ciel se couvrait à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas les avoir semé, c'était impossible. L'un avait été juste derrière lui et s'était soudain volatilisé. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête, mais la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait fuir. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour être finalement attrapé par des Mangemorts et renvoyé au manoir de Voldemort. Il avait résisté à son emprise, avait tué un de ses fidèles Mangemorts et avait réussit à s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas être attrapé.

Après quelques minutes et tandis qu'il regardait une énième fois derrière lui, l'adolescent se remit donc à courir. Il était exténué, avait mal un peu partout mais il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. S'il devait traverser toute la ville pour leur échapper, il le ferait. Les Mangemorts avaient beau être plus forts que lui, ils ne l'attraperaient pas.

La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent était animée et cela le rassura. Des voitures passaient de façon régulière sur la route et de nombreux passants marchaient sur les deux trottoirs de la rue. Bien que le fait de se faire remarquer par des Moldus n'inquiétaient en rien les Mangemorts, l'adolescent se sentit tout de même rassuré. Car si quelque chose d'inhabituel survenait, il serait prévenu par l'attitude des passants.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Le sorcier laissa donc derrière lui le grand bâtiment gris et après quelques minutes, se mit à marcher normalement afin de reprendre son souffle. Il ne courrait pourtant pas mais l'effort le fatiguait. La faim et la soif le tiraillait également, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Puis, ayant ralenti, l'adolescent en profita pour regarder attentivement autour de lui - ainsi qu'au dessus de lui, ne vit rien d'anormal et poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

Peut-être les Mangemorts avaient-ils été appelés ailleurs ou peut-être avaient-ils abandonnés, le sorcier ne le savait pas, mais c'était en soit une chance pour lui de fuir.

Il remonta alors la rue, emprunta quelques ruelles afin de ne pas toujours marcher dans la même direction puis remarqua finalement que la luminosité chutait depuis un moment déjà. À cause des nuages, le soleil n'était plus visible mais le Survivant pensa qu'il devait au moins être six heures, voire plus.

Puis, tandis qu'il passait une nouvelle fois dans une petite ruelle silencieuse, l'adolescent pensa soudain :

« Devrais-je me diriger vers la gare ? »

Il regarda derrière lui puis au dessus, ne vit rien d'anormal et continua :

« Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée non ?... »

Les Mangemorts ne le poursuivant plus, il pouvait en effet reconsidérer son idée. Car s'il arrivait à monter dans un train, il pourrait non seulement s'éloigner rapidement de la ville et donc par extension des Mangemorts mais aussi et peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Ses chaussures déjà trempées pataugèrent soudain dans une flaque d'eau et le Survivant lâcha un bref soupir.

S'il voulait monter dans un train, il lui faudrait d'abord trouver la gare. Pour cela, il avait juste à demander à un passant mais il lui faudrait également de l'argent pour acheter un billet... et il faudrait aussi qu'un train parte pour Londres.

Cependant, malgré toutes ses conditions, l'adolescent n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Il ne savait absolument pas comment appeler le Magicobus, ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois dans l'après-midi tandis qu'il vagabondait et avait d'ailleurs arrêté d'y penser. Ainsi, même si la chose le rebutait un peu, il volerait de l'argent à un Moldu et achèterait un billet pour prendre un train. Sinon, il utiliserait l'Imperium. Il n'en avait certes pas envie mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Puis, il vit devant lui une nouvelle rue et se décida. Au prochain passant qu'il croiserait, il lui demanderait où se situait la gare de la ville.

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas très loin... » se dit-il également. Cela faisait bien une heure et demie qu'il vagabondait et ses forces, déjà faibles lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison brûlée, ne tarderaient pas à l'abandonner. La faim, la soif, la tension et la peur se faisant également de plus en plus ressentir, il lui fallait rapidement trouver une solution.

Toujours prudent, l'adolescent jeta un énième coup d'œil derrière lui, puis aussi dessus de lui. Tout était calme et il entendait au loin quelques voitures passer. Peut-être était-ce après tout sa chance. Quelque peu rassuré, l'adolescent passa au coin d'un bâtiment, quitta la ruelle étroite qu'il avait emprunté et tourna à gauche afin de rejoindre une rue piétonne qui semblait plutôt fréquentée quand soudain, une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras et le tira en arrière.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, trébucha et sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche tout en tirant frénétiquement sur son bras.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil la longue cape noire caractéristique des Mangemorts mais il lança aussitôt, ne perdant pas ses moyens pour autant :

« Stupé-... »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir de prononcer le sortilège. Sa baguette lui fut arraché des mains et le Mangemort, au visage inconnu pour l'adolescent, le tira vers lui et l'encercla de ses deux bras contre son torse.

« Que fait-il ?!... » pensa soudainement Harry tandis qu'il se débattait comme un diable.

Il lui donna des coups de pieds, enfonça ses doigts dans le bras du Mangemort et le mordit même quand soudain, l'adolescent sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Lorsque la Marque l'avait appelée, l'espion s'était d'abord demandé ce que lui voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En temps normal et s'il avait besoin de lui, il lui envoyait un Mangemort afin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait ou bien parfois l'elfe de maison, mais n'utilisait jamais la Marque. De ce fait, le sorcier s'était tout de suite dit que quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit. Et, sachant que le Survivant, accompagné de Nott et Alexandre était parti en mission sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de punir Goyle qui l'avait trahi, le maître des potions n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement.

Alors, derrière son masque de Mangemort, l'espion ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre et que deux sorciers apparurent soudain au milieu de l'assemblée.

Depuis sa première discussion avec Dumbledore, il n'avait cessé de redouter que ce moment n'arrive. Il avait prévenu le directeur, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire si cela arrivait… en vain. Il avait espéré que le Survivant se tiendrait tranquille, lui avait même ordonné de le faire, en vain également.

Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient jamais comme il le voulait ?

« Eh bien, quelle entrée… » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant rire quelques Mangemorts tandis que le garçon, légèrement tremblant, à quatre pattes sur l'herbe mouillée toussait et crachait de la bile.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et son corps tremblait légèrement. Puis il releva la tête et sembla réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout en observant le cercle des Mangemorts, il haleta de surprise et l'espion, qui n'était qu'à environ trois mètres de lui vit alors son teint presque cadavérique, ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille ainsi que sa cicatrice, rouge et boursouflée, où du sang s'était sûrement écoulé quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se releva ensuite tant bien que mal, observa de son regard émeraude et effrayé la scène où il se tenait désormais puis fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne disait mot et l'observait simplement.

Sa peur, même s'il tentait de la cacher était évidente. L'espion, où il était placé ne voyait que son dos mais remarqua ses poings serrés et ses jointures blanches ainsi que sa posture incertaine.

Pourquoi, lorsqu'il était question de se tenir tranquille Harry Potter ne pouvait-il jamais se plier aux ordres et obéir en silence ? Ne pensait-il donc jamais aux conséquences de ses actes ? Car si le Survivant avait suivi les recommandations de l'espion, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui…

Un autre craquement se fit entendre, c'était Gibbon qui arrivait enfin. Avec Jugson, les deux mages noirs avaient apparemment été chargés de retrouver le Survivant et de l'amener ici. Il se remit à sa place, entre Alecto Carrow et Crabbe, lui-même à côté de l'espion et l'assemblée des onze plus fidèles Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut complète.

Cependant, même si le cercle était complet, l'espion remarqua bien vite que Nott n'était pas présent, ainsi que cet Alexandre dont beaucoup de mages noirs parlaient. Son absence n'était peut-être pas importante, mais celle de Nott, en revanche, l'était.

En effet depuis la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, le sorcier n'avait cessé de monter dans l'estime de son maître et avait presque remplacé Bellatrix, actuellement à Azkaban. Sa présence ici aurait donc dû être légitime…

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança dans le cercle et s'approcha du Survivant, qui sera plus fort encore les poings. Il resta droit et fier devant le serpent mais fit tout de même un pas en arrière lorsque celui-ci s'approcha un peu trop de lui.

Puis, le garçon jeta à nouveau des coups d'œil autour de lui et passa même son regard émeraude sur l'espion, sans savoir bien évidemment à qui il avait affaire puisque chaque Mangemorts était masqué. Et cette mise en scène, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres affectionnait tant était sans aucun doute le prélude de sombres événements.

« Voici devant vous, mes chers Mangemorts, le garçon qui a Survécu. » commença lentement le serpent tandis que quelques-uns de ses serviteurs se mettaient à murmurer.

De ses yeux rouges vifs, il observa chacun des mages noirs en silence puis se mit tranquillement à marcher autour du garçon, qui, peu rassuré, ne le quitta pas du regard.

« Lors de la nuit au cimetière de Little Hangleton, j'ai tenté de le tuer mais mes motivations ont changé. » déclara-t-il calmement à l'assemblée.

Il fit une petite pause. Puis, Yaxley, qui était placé entre Gibbon et Queudver brisa le silence.

« Monseigneur, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » dit-il poliment tandis que le serpent reportait son attention sur lui et s'arrêtait de marcher autour du Survivant.

Il sembla d'abord réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire, jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au garçon et répondit tranquillement :

« C'est vrai, la plupart d'entre vous ne le savent pas. »

Il promena son regard inquisiteur sur l'assemblée, s'attarda sur l'espion et se remit à marcher tandis que ses longues capes noires se mouvaient en silence sur l'herbe humide.

« Une voyante m'a un jour prédit que le pouvoir des forces du mal serait redoutable mais que face au reste du monde magique, seule l'union de Lord Voldemort avec son plus grand ennemi triompherait. » énonça-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il leur révélait un très grand secret.

À ses mots, d'autres murmures s'élevèrent parmi les Mangemorts.

L'espion quant à lui plissa les yeux et assimila aussitôt ses paroles. Peut-être allait-il enfin en dire plus sur cette mystérieuse prophétie ?...

« Et mon plus grand ennemi, le voici mes chers Mangemorts. » continua le serpent en désignant le garçon, qui ne pipait mot. « Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu, celui-ci qui m'a défait il y a de cela presque quatorze ans… »

Un petit silence s'installa, le maître des potions remarqua le regard effrayé du garçon mais détourna aussitôt les yeux pour les poser sur Voldemort.

« Ensemble, il est dit que notre puissance dépasserait toutes les autres et que rien n'aurait plus jamais la force nécessaire pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin. » ajouta-t-il lentement.

Mais l'espion, en observant son regard calculateur sut tout de suite qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. Cependant, il en savait désormais un peu plus sur cette prophétie et ne tarderait pas à en discuter avec Dumbledore.

« C'est pour cela que le Garçon qui a Survécu nous rejoindra. » conclut le serpent en regardant l'adolescent de son regard inquisiteur. « N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur l'assemblée et le garçon, malgré sa peur, fixa le mage noir d'un air de défi.

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement dire oui ? L'espion ne pouvait comprendre un tel comportement irrationnel.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit… » lança alors le Survivant d'une voix plate. « Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, je ne vous rejoindrai jamais. »

À ses mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux. Son regard froid plongea dans celui du garçon et le silence se fit une nouvelle fois.

Autour d'eux, le vent se leva et les quelques arbres du bosquet qui entouraient la scène se mirent à frémir.

L'espion remarqua ensuite que malgré ses efforts pour paraître impassible et soutenir le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Survivant souffrait. Son expression était crispée, sûrement à cause de la douleur que devait lui provoquer sa cicatrice lorsque Voldemort était en colère. Ainsi sa cicatrice fonctionnait un peu comme la Marque… Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais dit.

Enfin, l'adolescent détourna finalement le regard et passa sa main sur son front tandis que le serpent se remettait à marcher autour de lui.

« Je me demande combien de temps encore tu tiendras un tel discours… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante, faisant légèrement frémir le garçon.

Puis, le serpent déclara :

« Nott est mort. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent et l'espion fut surpris de cette soudaine révélation. Il vit vaguement Avery, placé entre Macnair et Queudver serrer les poings tandis que les Carrow se chuchotaient soudain à l'oreille et se mit aussitôt à réfléchir.

Cela expliquait-donc son absence, et l'espion se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. L'Ordre n'était pourtant pas censé agir avant cinq jours…

« Qui l'a tué, Monseigneur ? » s'enquit ensuite Amycus d'une voix forte, tandis que le Survivant semblait soudain pétrifié.

Ou bien était-ce le Ministère qui entrait enfin en jeu ? Pourtant, Dumbledore ne lui en avait pas parlé…

« Le garçon qui se tient ici. » répondit le serpent d'un ton dur, faisant haleter de surprise quelques Mangemorts.

Severus, qui sortit alors de ses pensées fut ébahi par ces mots. Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Car, comment aurait-il pu s'y prendre pour battre l'un des hommes les plus forts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était impossible… et le garçon était incapable de tuer…

L'espion observa alors le Survivant. Celui-ci, qui fixait désormais l'herbe à côté de ses pieds semblait profondément épouvanté.

Des sifflements de haines s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent d'un air coupable tandis que l'espion pensait soudain que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

« Accompagné de deux fidèles Mangemorts, j'ai envoyé Harry Potter punir un traître… » annonça calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré sa colère froide qui montait lentement en lui. « Je lui ai laissé une chance de prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté envers moi, mais il a abusé de ma clémence. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Puis, brusquement, il se retourna en direction du garçon, faisant virevolter ses capes autour de lui.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Harry ? » cingla-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant frémir le garçon.

Celui-ci ne répondit cependant rien.

« Désormais, le petit protégé de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est un meurtrier. N'est-ce pas absurde ? » continua le serpent en lâchant un rire froid et dur.

Cependant, son expression de fureur contenue montrait tout, sauf de l'amusement. Ses paroles ne firent d'ailleurs rire aucun Mangemort. Le garçon, quant à lui, fixait haineusement Voldemort.

Ainsi, dès qu'il était question du directeur, le Survivant se braquait… avait-il peur de décevoir le vieux sorcier ? Craignait-il sa colère ? L'espion n'aurait pas su le dire.

« Je me demande comment va réagir ce vieux fou, lorsqu'il apprendra ce que tu as fait… » lança Voldemort. « Un de ses précieux pions ne lui obéit plus… il sera déçu, très déçu.» continua-t-il en se remettant à tourner autour du Survivant, qui bouillonnait de colère. « Peut-être même te punira-t-il de sa main… ? » lui susurra le serpent d'une voix cruelle.

« N'insultez pas Dumbledore, il ne ferait jamais ça ! » s'exclama aussitôt le garçon tandis que des sifflements désapprobateurs se levaient parmi les Mangemorts. « Il n'est pas comme-… »

Il ne finit cependant sa phrase.

 _« Silence ! »_ siffla le serpent d'une voix furieuse tandis que son emprise soulevait brusquement le garçon du sol et l'amenait à sa hauteur, comme s'il l'étranglait. « Ta petite rébellion s'arrête ici, Harry Potter. » lui cracha-t-il ensuite tandis que le Survivant lutait pour respirer.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent comme elles le purent au bras du serpent recouvert d'une longue manche noire et il poussa un son étranglé tandis que ses pieds battaient dans l'air et qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

« Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu n'oseras plus jamais me tenir tête. » lui assura le serpent d'une voix tranchante, avant de relâcher son emprise.

Le garçon s'écrasa alors au sol tel une poupée de chiffon et une quinte de toux le prit soudain.

« Mes chers Mangemorts. » dit ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'adressant d'une voix forte à l'assemblée. « Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour participer à un petit jeu. »

Le serpent fit le tour du cercle de son regard cruel et tranchant puis continua :

« Le but est simple, punir Harry Potter. Chacun votre tour, vous lancerez un sortilège sur le garçon mais attention, il ne faut pas le tuer… »

Sous son masque, l'expression neutre de l'espion se crispa soudain. C'était donc bien ce qu'il avait redouté…

Voldemort souleva ensuite le garçon par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux, le faisant au passage gémir de douleur et lui susurra :

« Seul moi en ait le droit. »

À ses mots, des Mangemorts sifflèrent d'approbation. D'autres, comme Lucius, placé entre Gibbon et Severus gardèrent le silence.

Le serpent relâcha ensuite le garçon et lâcha un rire cruel.

« Queudver ! » aboya-t-il ensuite au mage noir. « Tu commences. »

Celui-ci, qui ne portait pas de masque fit un sourire tordu, sortit sa baguette, s'approcha du garçon et lança d'une voix excitée :

 _« Endoloris ! »_

Le Survivant cria alors de douleur. Son corps se tordit, il se roula sur l'herbe mouillée et se mordit la lèvre à sang afin de contenir au mieux ses cris de souffrance, tandis que l'espion fermait brièvement les yeux.

C'était justement pour éviter cela que le maître des potions avait insisté pour que l'Ordre vienne le chercher plus tôt. Mais Dumbledore ne l'avait pas écouté et avait préféré attendre…

« Et lorsqu'il retrouvera le garçon, il s'en voudra. » pensa l'espion. « Tout son travail pour façonner le garçon afin qu'il lui ressemble sera détruit. » Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment son problème…

Enfin, le rat cessa de torturer le garçon et se remit à sa place.

« Un Doloris… ce n'est pas très original. » commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Queuvder, tu es décevant, comme d'habitude. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse tandis que le garçon toussait et que son corps tremblait.

Puis, le serpent s'adressa à son voisin :

« Yaxley, c'est à ton tour. »

Celui-ci s'avança alors en silence vers le garçon qui tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle et lui lança un maléfice cuisant sur l'épaule.

Il cria à nouveau tandis que sa chair brûlait et qu'un liquide noir accompagné de son sang en coulait puis appuya de sa main droite sur son épaule meurtrie. Cependant, hormis le premier, il réussit à contenir ses cris, ce qui agaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. » dit-il à Yaxley, qui s'inclina en silence et regagna sa place. « Gibbon… »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

 _« Corium Manducare. »_ lança-t-il d'une voix cruelle au Survivant.

Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris. Sur sa jambe, sa chair se creusa, fut comme grignotée de l'intérieur par le sortilège et une plaie de la taille d'une balle de tennis se forma sur sa cuisse tandis que le sang s'écoulait sur l'herbe et que Voldemort lâchait un petit rire.

« Oui, voilà qui est mieux. » susurra-t-il en observant le garçon, qui se tordait de douleur. « Es-tu décidé à obéir ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cruelle tout en le faisait relever la tête de son emprise invisible.

Celui-ci toussa, gémit et rouvrit ses yeux pour fixer avec haine le serpent.

Puis, provoquant l'indignation générale, il cracha par terre et fit siffler de fureur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Par Merlin, quel idiot… » se dit l'espion, ébahi. Ce n'était pas du courage, c'était de la folie pure. Insulter ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un manque total d'instinct de survie.

 _« Endoloris ! »_ lui lança aussitôt Voldemort.

Le garçon se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Ses membres se tordirent violemment, son dos s'arqua et tout son corps fut pris de convulsions. Ses poings frappèrent le sol, il se roula dans l'herbe, hurla pendant pendant une seule mais interminable minute tandis que sa cicatrice se mettait à saigner et qu'il se prenait brusquement la tête entre les mains, puis n'eut bientôt plus de souffle pour crier et ne poussa que des sons étranglés. Ses gémissements misérables résonnèrent dans la tête de l'espion et celui ferma brièvement les yeux devant un tel spectacle.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé pour la première fois et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, les gémissements et les cris pathétiques du garçon étaient restés encrés dans la tête du maître des potions. Son regard à moitié vide également, si semblable à sa mère, l'avait hanté durant toute une semaine.

Malheureusement et tout comme la première fois, Severus était complètement impuissant.

« En as-tu assez Harry ? Souhaites-tu que j'arrête ? » lui susurra le serpent d'une voix cruelle.

Les Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient épouvantables, et celui-ci, dû à sa fureur, était d'une intensité sans précédent. Couplée à la durée du sortilège, l'adolescent devait souffrir comme jamais.

« Je t'ai épargné jusque-là, Harry Potter. » lui siffla ensuite Voldemort tandis qu'il se tordait toujours sur l'herbe mouillée. « Mais ma patience a des limites. »

Puis, le sortilège s'arrêta et le garçon se roula en boule sur le sol, le corps tremblant de partout.

« Lucius. » prononça ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant légèrement grimacer l'espion.

N'était-ce pas suffisant, n'en avait-il pas eu assez ?

 _« Elektron. »_ lui lança le Mangemort, le faisant aussitôt crier à nouveau tandis que son corps semblait être électrocuté et que le serpent riait d'une voix épouvantable.

Quelques fois, Severus s'était surpris à penser qu'il ne voulait plus assister à un tel spectacle. Car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, alors que la chose ne le gênait pas plus que cela sur d'autres personnes, il n'aimait pas voir le fils de Lily, la seule femme qu'il ait aimé, se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il avait juré de le protéger face à Dumbledore, mais avait échoué de nombreuses fois.

« Excellent Lucius. » commenta Voldemort en observant le corps secoué de spasmes de l'adolescent. « Severus. »

À l'entente de son nom, l'espion eut du mal à garder une expression impassible. Heureusement, il avait son masque. Car il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là mais en tant que Mangemort, il devait lui aussi participer au jeu macabre du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Tout comme les autres Mangemorts, il s'avança alors au milieu du cercle, vers le corps tremblant du garçon et vit son regard émeraude qui fixait un point invisible sur l'herbe. Ses yeux verts étaient terrifiés et cette soudaine vision fit monter en l'espion un sentiment de honte.

Savait-il qui se trouvait derrière le masque ? Était-il conscient que son professeur de potions, celui qu'il ne supportait pas et détestait plus que tout allait lui aussi participer à sa torture ?...

Ne pouvant plus faire face au regard du garçon, le Mangemort leva rapidement sa baguette et lui lança un informulé.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand les yeux, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Puis, prit de nausée et n'y tenant plus, il se releva sur les coudes et vomit soudain tout le contenu de son estomac tandis que des rires s'élevaient parmi les Mangemorts.

Le garçon toussa, cracha de la bile, gémit de douleur en se prenant le ventre puis vomit encore. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa dédaigneusement le garçon et lança un regard amusé à l'espion.

« Merci Severus. » dit-il ensuite tandis que le Mangemort regagnait sa place.

Puis, il se plaça devant le Survivant et demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

« Alors Harry, as-tu changé d'avis ? »

Les lèvres tremblantes, le garçon ne releva pas la tête et se contenta de fixer le sol en silence. Sa respiration était saccadée et du sang coulait de son épaule ainsi que de sa cuisse. Ses muscles, dû au sortilège de Lucius étaient parfois pris de soubresauts et sa peau était légèrement rouge.

« Souhaites-tu finalement me rejoindre ? » continua le serpent d'un ton inquisiteur.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et secoua frénétiquement la tête, faisant tiquer l'espion.

Ne pouvait-il pas dire oui et ainsi abréger ses souffrances ? Il pouvait mentir, prétendre le vouloir mais penser autre chose, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?...

Merlin, le garçon était vraiment stupide.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa ensuite les yeux tandis qu'une colère froide montait à nouveau en lui puis prononça d'une voix faussement désolée :

« Je ne comptais pas en arriver là, mais puisque tu y tiens… »

Il lui fit relever la tête de son emprise invisible, le faisant haleter de douleur puis lui susurra cruellement :

« Prépare-toi à finir brisé. »

* * *

C'est sur ces mots que le chapitre 15 se termine.

Tout comme l'autre, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vos sentiments quant à ce chapitre. J'espère avoir abordé les sentiments de Severus de façon réaliste et vous avoir convaincu quant aux actes de Harry.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	16. Réunion à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous.**

C'est avec une certaine tristesse que je publie aujourd'hui (en retard) le chapitre 16 _._ J'avais d'abord prévu d'écrire le week-end dernier mais à cause de mon travail, à cause de plein de choses mais surtout à cause de la mort d **'Alan Rickman** , je n'ai pas eu le cœur à écrire.

Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, une semaine depuis la mort de ce grand acteur a passé. Afin de se faire connaître du grand public, il a d'abord joué dans Die Hard, où il incarne à la perfection un terroriste allemand Hans Gruber, puis dans Truly Madly Deeply, où il joue cette fois le rôle d'un défunt mari. Dans Robin des Bois où il interprète avec brio le sheriff de Nottingham, dans Raisons et Sentiments, dans Dogma en tant que Métatron, un ange extravagant qui a malgré lui bon cœur et dans Galaxy Quest, un film parodiant les séries de Science-Fiction où il est excellent avec sa flegme digne du Severus Snape que nous connaissons. Dans Love Actually, dans Sweeney Todd en tant que le diabolique juge Turpin (et aux côtés de Johnny Depp et Helena Bonham Carter), dans Snow Cake où il joue à la perfection un homme solitaire, triste et beaucoup trop attachant qui tue malgré lui une adolescente dans un accident de voiture, dans Le Parfum, dans Alice Aux Pays des Merveilles en prêtant sa voix grave et reconnaissable entre toutes à Absolem, dans son fabuleux film Les Jardins du Roi en tant que Louis XIV et enfin et bien sûr dans Harry Potter, où sa prestation grandiose du professeur de potion que nous connaissons tous restera à jamais gravée dans les mémoires.

Et il y en a d'autre bien sûr, que je n'ai pas cité, que je n'ai pas vu mais que je regarderais certainement avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume. En hommage donc, à un grand acteur que j'aimais et admirais beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Réunion à Poudlard**

* * *

Dans la petite salle, le directeur apparut soudain.

Les quelques sorciers et sorcières qui discutaient debout en attendant son arrivée s'essayèrent alors tandis que Dumbledore refermait la porte derrière lui et agitait sa baguette sur elle. Puis, il s'avança dans la salle, contourna la grande table ronde en bois où chaque membre de l'Ordre était assis et en salua quelques-uns.

La salle sur demande où se tenait la réunion avait été transformé en salle de réunion. Elle était carrée, ni grande ni petite et la grande table trônait en son centre. Un plafond magique reflétant un ciel bleu éclairait ses hôtes, une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre se dressait contre un mur et quelques petits pains et croissants – du moins ce qu'il en restait – étaient disposés sur une table à l'écart.

Avant de prendre place, le directeur promena d'abord son regard sur l'assemblée. Bien qu'il eût prévenu un peu tard les membres de l'Ordre de cette réunion, il n'y avait que trois chaises vides. À sa gauche, Minerva discutait à voix basse avec Molly Weasley, elle-même à côté de son mari qui avait une conversation avec Sturgis Podmore et Alastor Maugrey. Emmeline Vance, bien qu'elle ne participait pas à la discussion écoutait attentivement tandis qu'à quelques sièges vides d'elle, Dedalus Diggle ainsi que Lucien Mesnier, un nouveau membre de l'Ordre se racontaient les nouvelles du jour. À leur gauche, Tonks, Sirius, Remus et Kingsley Shacklebolt discutaient également à voix basse.

Puis, à côté d'eux, Dumbledore s'assit et l'assemblée se tut.

« Bonjour à tous. » dit-il d'une voix forte et calme afin que chacun puisse l'entendre. « Et merci d'être venu. » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Deux jours plus tôt, alors que le vieux sorcier venait d'apprendre du maître des potions qu'une attaque aurait bel et bien lieu, il avait envoyé à chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix une courte missive leur demandant d'être présent à cette réunion. Désormais, les douze sorciers et sorcières le regardaient avec attention et seul l'espion manquait à l'appel.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes ici réuni afin de discuter de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow qui aura lieu dans quatre jours. »

Dans chaque missive, le vieux sorcier avait vaguement expliqué de quoi retournait l'affaire et il était désormais important de clarifier les choses. Il avait également de nouvelles informations rapportées par le maître des potions et il fallait bien sûr discuter du sauvetage de Harry Potter.

« La lettre ne disait pas grand-chose. » observa Maugrey Fol'œil au directeur d'une voix forte. « Comment savez-vous qu'il y aura une attaque ? »

« Et à quel moment exactement se déroulera l'attaque ? » demanda Sturgis tandis que quelques membres hochait la tête.

« Est-ce une information sûre ? » s'enquit également Emmeline d'une voix polie.

« Et Harry dans tout ça ? » lança Molly.

À ces questions, le directeur hocha la tête. N'ayant que vaguement expliqué que l'Ordre empêcherait une attaque de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow et irait au même moment sauver Harry Potter, il était normal que chacun se pose des questions.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un sorcier habillé tout de noir pénétra silencieusement dans la salle sur demande. La majeure partie de l'assemblée ne le remarqua cependant pas et celui-ci, qui promena son regard imperturbable autour de lui, croisa finalement celui du directeur.

L'espion, qui ne s'assit pas, fixa alors le vieux sorcier tandis qu'on remarquait enfin sa présence. Comme chaque jour, il portait de longues capes noires et avait une expression parfaitement neutre. Cependant, derrière son masque, une certaine fatigue, notamment à cause de son teint plus pâle que d'habitude et de ses cernes, se faisait voir. Toutefois, seuls Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall le remarquèrent.

L'échange fut alors bref mais en quelques secondes et de par le regard insistant du maître des potions, le directeur comprit aussitôt que quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit.

« Pour toutes vos questions, je laisse la parole à Mr Weasley qui saura, j'en suis sûr, vous expliquer en détail la situation. » dit alors Dumbledore avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'espion.

Les deux sorciers se mirent alors à l'écart de l'assemblée tandis qu'Arthur Weasley se levait et prenait la parole.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? » s'enquit le vieux sorcier à voix basse.

Du coin de l'œil, l'espion vit Black et Minerva qui regardaient dans leur direction. Le reste de l'assemblée quant à lui écoutait attentivement les explications du sorcier qui parlait.

« Il s'est avéré que Vous-Savez-Qui a parmi ses rangs un traître qui a divulgué quelques informations au Ministère, plus particulièrement à un secrétaire du département de la justice. » déclara Mr Weasley.

« C'est à propos du garçon. » dit en même temps le maître des potions dans une expression légèrement crispée.

Le directeur, les yeux désormais légèrement plissés, observa quelques secondes son interlocuteur et remarqua lui aussi que l'on épiait leur conversation.

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? » demanda-t-il.

De par l'expression et la hâte de l'espion, il avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il préférait attendre que la réunion se finisse afin d'écouter attentivement ce que l'espion avait à lui dire. Celui-ci le comprit vite et hocha la tête tandis qu'Arthur parlait toujours :

« … la rumeur de l'attaque s'est cependant vite dissipée, notamment à cause de Lucius Malfoy qui nie toujours le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, de Dolores Ombrage, que vous connaissez tous et de Fudge qui ne veut pas accepter sa résurrection. »

À ces mots, quelques sorciers grimacèrent et le visage de Minerva se crispa légèrement. Plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier présent, c'était bien elle qui savait de qui il était question. Depuis une semaine en effet, la sorcière au visage de crapaud imposait sa loi à l'école de Poudlard et agaçait de plus en plus chaque enseignant. Profitant de l'absence de Dumbledore, celle-ci semblait bien décidée à prendre le contrôle de l'école et Minerva, qui ne pouvait la supporter faisait de son mieux pour apaiser les tensions qu'elle créait.

« J'aurais besoin de vous parler seul à seul après… ceci. » dit alors l'espion d'un air dédaigneux en fixant l'assemblée.

« Le Ministère en est toujours à nier le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » s'enquit Emmeline d'une voix surprise.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. Puis, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective tandis que Kingsley répondait à la question de la sorcière :

« Il ne le nie pas, il n'y croit pas, nuance. » dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

D'un air crispé, l'espion s'assit alors en face du directeur et à côté d'Emmeline. À sa gauche, deux chaises restaient vides et il poussa un bref soupir d'agacement.

« Eh bien, le Ministère est stupide ! » intervint Molly, furieuse.

« C'est bien vrai. » commenta Dedalus.

Il détestait ce genre de réunion. Chacun disait dans un brouhaha confus ce qu'il avait à dire et peu de choses censées – selon l'espion du moins – en ressortaient. De plus, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, ses nerfs ayant été mis à rude épreuve et connaissant déjà les plans de Dumbledore, il n'avait aucunement envie d'assister à ce genre d'évènement stérile…

« Pour ce qui est de savoir si l'information est sûre… » hésita ensuite Arthur Weasley dans sa direction.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et celui-ci, légèrement crispé, répondit :

« Elle l'est. »

Toutefois, le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il y assiste et l'espion n'avait pas été en mesure de refuser. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait en effet été d'accord, cela faisait depuis la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas vu l'Ordre au complet et il estimait qu'il devait se montrer de temps en temps.

« Avez-vous de nouvelles informations concernant l'attaque, Severus ? » demanda ensuite poliment le directeur tout en le regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Cependant, et avec les évènements de la veille, il regrettait ses paroles. Il espérait cependant que la réunion se finirait vite afin d'avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore et de se retirer ensuite dans ses appartements, où il pourrait enfin se reposer.

« Elle commencera dès la tombée de la nuit. » répondit-il lentement de sa voix grave et basse tandis qu'un petit silence s'était installé. « Une quinzaine de Mangemorts y participeront et le manoir ne sera que peu protégé. »

« Vous-Savez-Qui sera présent ? » demanda Nymphadora Tonks, assise à côté de Black qui fixait l'espion en silence.

Quelques murmures inquiets se levèrent dans l'assemblée et des coups d'œil inquiets furent lancés.

« De toute évidence… » répondit simplement l'espion d'une voix traînante.

Pour certains, il était encore difficile d'admettre que les quatorze années de paix connues dans le monde magique après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'achevaient. Mais il était désormais temps d'affronter la réalité.

« Mais c'est ce qui nous permettra d'aller sauver Harry. » déclara Dumbledore, instaurant à nouveau le silence tandis que l'attention était reportée sur lui.

« Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste… » ne pût s'empêcher de penser l'espion.

Puis, Dumbledore commença son explication sur l'attaque.

« J'aimerais d'abord savoir qui se battra. » déclara-t-il calmement après avoir lancé un regard intrigué à l'espion.

Il fit ensuite le tour de la table de ses yeux bleus perçants et continua tandis que chaque sorcier l'écoutait attentivement.

« Afin d'égaler les forces de Voldemort, nous avons besoin d'au moins dix volontaires. »

L'espion tiqua comme à son habitude, des mains se levèrent, des sorciers prirent la parole pour se désigner mais il n'y fit pas attention. Tout en observant le vieux sorcier, il se demandait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire allait changer quelque chose. Son Golden Boy venait d'être torturé par une dizaine de Mangemorts et par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. De plus, il avait tué pour la première fois. Cela allait-il changer sa vision du garçon ? S'en voudrait-il de ce qui lui était arrivé, se sentirait-il coupable ou bien aurait-il peur de ce qu'il allait lui-même sauver ?...

« Voyons baisse ta main Arthur, tu ne sais pas te battre… » dit Mme Weasley à son mari.

Car le garçon, après ces évènements ne serait plus jamais le même. Il lui faudrait d'abord se remettre avant que l'on vienne le sauver, ce que l'espion redoutait quelque peu. Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart graves et son corps, même à l'aide de la magie ne se soignerait pas en si peu de temps. Puis, une fois à Poudlard, il faudrait s'occuper de son esprit parasité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'espion ne savait exactement à quoi s'attendre lorsque le garçon se réveillerait. Il se souvenait de sa voix rauque et brisée et de tout ce que l'on lui avait infligé cependant, ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, Severus ne pouvait être sûr qu'il était vraiment brisé. C'était ce qu'avait voulu le serpent, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?...

« Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre bonne volonté mais j'aimerais conserver au moins deux membres de l'Ordre au Ministère. » intervint Dumbledore d'une voix désolée.

Arthur Weasley ne s'en offusqua cependant pas et hocha la tête.

L'espion devait bien l'admettre, le Survivant était beaucoup plus fort et tenace que n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait infligé le Doloris au manoir par exemple, il n'avait pas cédé à ses convictions et avait résisté jusqu'au bout. Mais tout à présent était différent. Il n'avait pas seulement été question de quelque Doloris, mais d'une longue et cruelle torture du corps et de l'esprit. Ainsi, même s'il semblait plutôt être apte à gérer la douleur, le mental du garçon devait avoir subi de lourds dommages...

Lorsque le maître des potions sortit de ses pensées, il était désormais question de savoir qui irait chercher le Survivant au manoir. Black se proposa évidemment, Lupin suivit et Tonks fit de même.

« C'est mon neveu. » dit l'Animagus au directeur d'une voix catégorique. « Je sais que je ne dois pas sortir mais… laissez-moi aller le sauver. »

Quelques sorciers autour de la table hochèrent la tête, l'espion remarqua que Minerva fit de même. Et ce n'était pas étonnant. Quelques années auparavant, alors que l'Animagus était lui-même élève à Poudlard, la vieille sorcière avait de nombreuses fois démontré son affection pour le quartet de Gryffondor dont il avait, lui, Potter père, Lupin et Pettigrew fait partie.

L'espion, cependant, trouvait ce soudain élan de sentiments complètement futile.

Toutefois, la proposition des trois sorciers afin d'aller sauver le Survivant était certainement la meilleure. Sur le champ de bataille, il faudrait à l'Ordre de bons éléments pour combattre. Alastor Maugrey par exemple, ainsi que Emmeline Vance se devaient de participer à l'attaque. Quant aux aptitudes de combats, l'espion avait également entendu parler de Sturgis Podmore ainsi que de Hestia Jones... qui était malheureusement morte il y a plus d'une semaine.

« Severus ? » l'interpella ensuite le directeur, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Le manoir sera tout de même efficacement protégé malgré l'absence de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme seule réponse, l'espion hocha la tête. Il en avait déjà parlé avec le vieux sorcier. Ses paroles servaient donc simplement à avertir les trois sorciers.

« Pettigrew sera là. » répondit l'espion tout en savourant l'expression de colère sur le visage de l'Animagus. « Jugson et Yaxley également. » ajouta-t-il.

La veille et après le jeu macabre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci en avait en effet profité pour tenir une petite réunion quant à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. L'espion savait donc qui participerait et qui ne participerait pas. Pour ce qui était du Mangemort nommé Alexandre, l'espion ne l'avait pas revu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait mentionné à aucun moment. Il avait pourtant été chargé d'accompagner Nott et le Survivant à la mission que le serpent lui avait donné… qu'était-il donc devenu ?

« Quant aux protections qui entourent le manoir, elles sont nombreuses. » déclara le directeur avant d'expliquer en détail comment le manoir était protégé, chose qu'il avait appris par l'espion.

Cette question à propos d'Alexandre restait sans réponse et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Tout d'abord, l'espion ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Goyle, le traître. Puisque Nott avait été tué, peut-être s'était-il échappé ? Le maître des potions avait d'ailleurs pensé à un moment qu'à la place du garçon, Goyle était peut-être le meurtrier de Nott. Car comment un adolescent de quinze ans aurait pu tuer un Mangemort aussi doué que l'était Nott ? Selon l'espion, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Outre le fait que le garçon soit normalement incapable de tuer à son âge, le Mangemort était également excellent au combat. Ou du moins l'avait été…

« … faire preuve de prudence et agir rapidement. » entendit vaguement l'espion tandis que le vieux sorcier parlait toujours.

Ou peut-être était-ce Alexandre, le mystérieux Mangemort aujourd'hui disparu qui avait tué Nott ?... Car l'espion n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le garçon était le meurtrier du mage noir. C'était ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait dit certes, et le Survivant ne l'avait en aucun cas nié… mais l'espion n'arrivait pas à y croire. Selon lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il aurait d'abord fallu que ni Goyle, ni Alexandre ne puissent intervenir. Puis, pour qu'un adolescent à peine entraîné puisse tuer un adulte expérimenté au combat, il aurait fallu que celui-ci ne fusse pas sur ses gardes et soit très proche de lui afin de ne pas avoir le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ainsi et seulement si ses conditions étaient remplies, il était possible que le garçon eût tué Nott...

« Je tiens cependant à préciser une chose. Voldemort se doute très certainement que ses plans seront perturbés. »

À ces mots, l'espion sortit de ses pensées, quelques sorciers dans l'assemblée froncèrent les sourcils et d'autres hochèrent la tête.

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers l'espion et lui demanda :

« Se méfie-t-il de l'Ordre ou du Ministère ? »

Il y eut un petit silence. Le maître des potions n'y avait en effet pas pensé mais les paroles soudaines du vieux sorcier le firent aussitôt réfléchir.

« Lucius lui rapporte tout ce qu'il se passe au Ministère. » déclara alors lentement l'espion. « Puisqu'il a réfuté la rumeur, il en a eu vent et l'a certainement dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en effet. » continua-t-il de sa voix basse et traînante tandis que tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers lui. « Il est prudent et se méfie sans aucun doute du Ministère. S'il pense que des Aurors puissent intervenir à Godric's Hollow, il doit avoir un second plan. »

« Mais dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas dangereux pour nous ? » intervint Sturgis. « Il pourrait y avoir un piège… »

Les mots du sorciers furent suivis de paroles inquiètes. Jusque-là, l'espion n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi mais Dumbledore avait raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait ce que Goyle avait fait, c'était indéniable. Et, sachant cela, il avait certainement dû prendre des précautions. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à voir l'Ordre, mais il envisageait sans doute le débarquement d'Aurors, ce qui était en somme la même chose puisque des sorciers combattraient dans tous les cas ses Mangemorts et lui-même.

« Severus. » l'interpella alors Dumbledore tandis que son regard bleu perçant était fixé sur lui. « Pouvez-vous essayer de vous renseigner là-dessus ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Comme seule réponse, l'espion hocha la tête.

« Pensez-vous également que des Mangemorts puissent retourner au manoir durant l'attaque ? » lui demanda Emmeline Vance, qui était assise à côté de lui.

Sa question fut aussitôt approuvée par Dumbledore.

« C'est une possibilité... » répondit lentement le maître des potions.

« Eh bien, si un Mangemort est blessé par exemple, il cherchera certainement à retourner à sa base, non ? » intervint Dedalus Diggle.

Quelques membres de l'assemblée acquiescèrent.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se préoccupe guère que ses serviteurs soient blessés. » contra cependant l'espion d'un air agacé. « Si un Mangemort doit revenir, c'est qu'il aura été averti de la situation au manoir. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Je vous demanderais donc de faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. » dit-il en s'adressant aux trois sorciers qui iraient secourir le garçon.

Black, Lupin et Tonks acquiescèrent aussitôt.

Puis, le vieux sorcier reprit ses explications et l'espion plongea une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Il devait également parler de la prophétie au directeur, car il en avait finalement appris plus sur celle-ci. N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, l'espion avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Il savait cependant que le serpent cachait quelque chose d'important, voire même primordial, mais le serpent avait tout de même révélé un élément d'une haute importance : si le garçon s'alliait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le monde magique était perdu.

Bien sûr, l'espion ne pensait pas que la chose fut aujourd'hui possible. Car, même si le serpent avait réussi à corrompre l'esprit du Survivant, il allait bientôt être sauvé. Dans l'avenir cependant, et même si le garçon ne semblait aucunement vouloir s'allier aux forces du mal, cette prophétie ne devait être prise à la légère. Avant toute chose, elle avait d'abord – sans doute, l'espion ne le savait pas avec certitude – été prononcée par une puissante et reconnue voyante, car elle avait eu le pouvoir de faire changer d'avis le terrible mage noir. Et elle ne concernait pas seulement un adolescent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle concernait le monde entier.

« …nous en discuterons plus tard. » entendit-il vaguement.

L'espion sortit alors de ses pensées et vit Lupin hocher la tête aux paroles du directeur.

« Par Merlin, cette réunion ne se finira-t-elle jamais ? » se dit ensuite l'espion, agacé. Cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours pas pu parler à Dumbledore. De plus, il était fatigué et la réunion ne le concernait en rien. Ne pouvaient-ils pas conclure rapidement ?...

Malheureusement, le vieux sorcier n'était pas de cette idée et continua de parler.

Plusieurs sorciers prirent la parole, Minerva réprimanda notamment Dedalus Diggle pour sa bêtise et eut une conversation débordante d'émotion avec Black, Maugrey conseilla à chacun de rester en vie et de le laisser faire s'il s'agissait de tuer des Mangemorts – ou de les envoyer à Azkaban, Kingsley intervint pour donner son avis sur Fudge et sa « couardise » – pour ce mot il fallait remercier Dedalus – et après une demi-heure, Dumbledore conclut enfin.

« Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Sirius Black seront donc chargés de sauver Harry tandis que le reste et moi-même irons combattre Voldemort. Pour ce qui est de l'attaque et comme l'a dit Alastor, ne vous déplacez jamais seul. La sécurité de chacun est primordiale. »

Quelques sorciers hochèrent la tête.

« Le but est d'empêcher la destruction du village ainsi que le meurtre de ses habitants. Toutefois, l'attaque sert également de diversion afin que Harry Potter soit sauvé et ramené à Poudlard le plus vite possible. » continua-t-il en observant chaque visage de l'assemblée.

« Pour ceux qui veulent, j'organiserai cette après-midi un entraînement au combat. » annonça Fol'œil. « Je vous donnerai l'adresse en partant. »

« C'est en effet une bonne idée. » approuva le directeur. « Merci Alastor. » ajouta-t-il tandis que celui-ci chassait ses compliments d'un geste de la main. « Si de nouvelles informations importantes me parviennent, je vous en ferai part dans une lettre. » continua-t-il avant de se lever. « Merci à tous d'être venu. Nous nous revoyons donc dans quatre jours à la maison des Weasley afin de transplaner ensemble à Godric's Hollow. »

L'assemblée acquiesça et chacun se leva alors. L'espion fit de même tandis que des discussions parmi les membres de l'Ordre se levaient et que le vieux sorcier faisait apparaître dans la salle une cheminée ainsi que de la poudre dans un grand pot.

La salle sur demande était en effet bien pratique.

Puis, le vieux sorcier fit signe à l'espion de le suivre et ils sortirent par la porte, évitant ainsi Sirius et Molly qui voulaient certainement demander au maître des potions comment allait le garçon…

Les deux sorciers empruntèrent alors les couloirs du château et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui furent surpris de voir leur professeur de potion ici et l'espion lança un regard dissuasif à l'un d'eux lorsqu'un Serpentard de troisième année voulut lui adresser la parole.

« Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. » lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton léger. « Leur directeur de maison leur manque. » ajouta-t-il tandis que le maître des potions levait un sourcil dédaigneux à ces mots.

Ils continuèrent, prirent deux intersections et croisèrent à nouveau quelques élèves.

« Certains sont apparemment tout aussi surpris de vous voir dans votre propre école. » répliqua à son tour l'espion.

Comme seule réponse, le vieux sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle, empruntèrent de nouveaux couloirs parfois vides, parfois remplis d'élèves puis arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir de la tour du directeur.

« Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire à propos de Harry ? » s'enquit à voix basse le directeur, même s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Severus ne lui donne une réponse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a torturé. » dit-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du vieux sorcier.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage du directeur se crisper à ses mots. D'un geste de la main, il fit s'ouvrir la gargouille sur l'escalier en colimaçon et les deux sorciers montèrent en silence les marches.

Puis, Dumbledore poussa la porte du bureau, invita l'espion à y entrer en premier et la referma avant de lui faire signe de prendre place sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Le vieux sorcier s'assit ensuite à son tour et un bref silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

L'espion ne savait par quoi commencer. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire et il n'était pas sûr de l'ordre de priorité de chacune. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le vieux sorcier fermer brièvement les yeux et se tenir la tête d'une main, comme s'il était soudain très fatigué.

« Que lui a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé sur la pièce.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus perçants et pétillants de malice étaient plissés et son expression d'habitude neutre ou bienveillante était désormais crispée. Son interlocuteur, qui était soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler au directeur, lui répondit alors :

« Tout. »

À ces mots, le vieux sorcier ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Puis-je voir ? » s'enquit ensuite le directeur d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Il aurait préféré que le directeur ne lui demande pas. Il voulait bien entendu voir de ses propres yeux ce qui était arrivé au Survivant cependant, croyait-il que savoir le ferait se sentir mieux ? Pensait-il que voir ce qui était arrivé au garçon l'aiderait ?...

« À quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? » demanda alors l'espion d'une voix lente et basse.

« Severus, s'il vous plaît. » le coupa le directeur d'une voix presque suppliante.

L'espion lâcha un bref soupir. Il n'en avait pas envie mais si c'était ce que le directeur voulait, il n'avait après tout pas son mot à dire.

Le maître des potions plongea alors ses yeux noirs dénués de toute émotion dans ceux du directeur, grimaça légèrement lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans sa tête et lui dévoila tout.

Il y eut d'abord l'arrivée du garçon, la déclaration du serpent, puis la prophétie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres évoqua Nott et l'espion sentit la surprise, voire même l'effroi du vieux sorcier lorsque le mage noir déclara le Survivant comme étant coupable du meurtre de l'homme. Puis, Voldemort annonça de sa voix mielleuse le jeu macabre auquel chaque Mangemorts allait participer, la scène se rejoua devant les deux sorciers immobiles et l'espion vit une nouvelle fois le corps du garçon se tordre de douleur tandis que ses cris résonnaient dans son esprit.

Le Doloris du serpent fut, tout comme la première fois, insoutenable à regarder et l'espion serra brièvement les poings lorsque se fut à son tour de participer au jeu.

Alors, après l'énième refus du garçon quant à la proposition de rejoindre le terrible mage noir, celui-ci prononça d'une voix épouvantable :

 _« Prépare-toi à finir brisé. »_

Bon nombre de sortilèges fut lancé. Ce fut au tour de Crabbe et de Jugson, qui s'amusèrent à lui casser quelques os. Le bruit sinistre qu'ils produisaient en se brisant se fit entendre plusieurs fois et les cris abominables du Survivant résonnèrent dans le bosquet.

Puis, ce fut au tour des Carrow. La femme eut l'idée de lui arracher de la peau, son frère apprécia l'initiative et essaya sur ses ongles. L'espion ressentit en même temps la stupéfaction et la colère du directeur et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Cependant, Dumbledore voulant continuer à regarder ce spectacle macabre, la scène se joua jusqu'à la fin.

Macnair et Avery prirent eux aussi part au jeu cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la souffrance du garçon continua. La colère et l'impuissance que l'espion avait ressenti se mélangea alors au souvenir et les émotions des deux sorciers se mêlèrent tandis que devant eux, le Survivant se mettait à supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix rauque et brisée.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, le vieux sorcier se retira de l'esprit du maître des potions.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le bureau, il y faisait plus sombre et Fumseck, l'oiseau du directeur, picorait doucement dans son assiette. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard étaient silencieux et plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

L'espion dont la respiration était plus forte regarda alors le vieux sorcier. Son dos était appuyé sur le dossier de son grand fauteuil, ses yeux étaient fermés. Son visage arborait une expression crispée et il tenait son front de sa main droite. Ses épaules étaient basses et un poids nouveau semblait s'être ajouté sur elles.

La culpabilité qu'il devait ressentir était certainement énorme et le maître des potions eut presque envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas et l'espion préféra se taire. Après tout, si le vieux sorcier l'avait écouté, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Et alors que le maître des potions avait réussi à effacer les cris de torture du garçon de son esprit, le vieux sorcier le forçait à revoir la scène encore une fois.

L'espion s'était cru imperturbable et capable de revoir la scène sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Légèrement essoufflé et agacé, il se tut donc.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » entendit-il ensuite.

Le concerné leva aussitôt un sourcil intrigué devant le directeur. De quoi exactement, voulait-il s'excuser ?... S'il parlait de la scène qu'il avait vue, il n'avait en aucun cas le devoir de s'excuser. Ses paroles d'ailleurs, agacèrent d'avantage l'espion. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé au service du directeur, il avait été conscient de ce que son choix impliquerait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une cruauté sans précédent, servir à ses côtés n'était donc pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

« Je savais à quoi m'attendre en devenant son serviteur. » répondit-il alors d'une voix dure.

De plus, des années auparavant, il avait assisté à des scènes pires que celles-là et n'avait pas bronché. La seule qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui était cette fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow, où Lily Potter était morte. C'était sa seule faiblesse et il en était parfaitement conscient. Ainsi, ce n'était donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il céderait aux sentiments.

Cependant, il lui fallait bien admettre que le retour à la réalité était tout de même rude… car même s'il semblait en apparence totalement désintéressé, les événements de la nuit précédente ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Il n'appréciait pas le garçon, certes. Mais il était tout de même le fils de Lily – bien qu'il fut aussi le fils de James Potter – et aucun adolescent, même le plus agaçant, ne méritait une telle chose. Et il se doutait bien que la scène à laquelle il avait assisté il y a quelques heures ne s'effacerait pas de son esprit avant quelques temps.

Puis, en face de lui, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. Il poussa ensuite un bref soupir et demanda d'une voix plus assurée :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je l'ai soigné avec ce que j'avais. » répondit aussitôt l'espion. « Ses plaies se sont en parties bien refermés, je les lui ai bandées et donné des filtres régénérateurs, du Poussos et des antidouleurs. Pour le reste, de simples sortilèges de soins ont suffi. Le garçon ne devrait pas se réveiller de la journée. »

Une fois de plus, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit, allez voir Poppy. Elle vous donnera ce dont vous avez besoin. »

L'espion acquiesça. Il lui manquait en effet de la pommade cicatrisante ainsi qu'un baume contre les effets d'un maléfice noir, il irait donc en chercher auprès de l'infirmière. Pour le reste, il serait bientôt à court de potions antidouleur mais il pouvait en refaire lui-même. Ou bien piocher dans sa réserve de Poudlard. Car l'espion ne voulait pas gâcher son temps libre à faire des potions, ces moments étaient, depuis l'enlèvement du garçon, devenus bien trop rares pour qu'il n'en profite pas. La permission du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour quitter le manoir avait légèrement arrangé les choses mais l'espion n'avait que très peu de répit.

Heureusement, le Survivant serait bientôt sauvé et les choses s'arrangeraient enfin… du moins il espérait.

« Pour ce qui est de sa santé mentale… » continua l'espion à voix basse « je ne sais à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il n'aura peut-être aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ou bien peut-être se souviendra-t-il de tout… même du fait qu'il ait tué Nott. »

Ces mots firent grimacer le directeur.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » s'enquit le vieux sorcier d'une petite voix.

L'espion voulut d'abord acquiescer à la question mais comprit ensuite ce que lui demandait le vieux sorcier. Était-il sûr que le garçon avait tué ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au directeur qui semblait tout à coup troublé.

Ayant déjà réfléchi à la question, le maître des potions ne savait cependant quoi dire. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir manipulé pour admettre un meurtre… mais cela ne lui servirait à rien. Et l'espion venait tout juste de revoir la scène : lorsque le serpent avait désigné le garçon comme étant coupable, celui-ci avait accepté en silence l'accusation et n'avait à aucun moment démenti ses paroles.

Severus n'avait donc rien à répondre à Dumbledore. Car lui-même ne savait pas ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Le vieux sorcier, qui avait soudain pris une dizaine d'années de plus, poussa alors un bref soupir.

Quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'il avait regardé le souvenir de l'espion, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. L'épisode du Basilic mis à part, Dumbledore savait que son Golden Boy du haut de ses quinze ans était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. La mort de Cédric Diggory l'ayant beaucoup affecté, le sorcier même si l'espion n'avait su le dire était convaincu que Harry Potter, s'il avait vraiment tué un homme, ne l'avait aucunement fait de son plein gré.

« Mais une chose est sûre. » dit le maître des potions. « Son esprit même s'il n'est pas tout à fait brisé ne résistera plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même avant la nuit dernière, il était déjà dans sa tête et désormais… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » le coupa le directeur, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Que voulait-il dire en effet ? L'espion lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer. Cependant, cette pensée ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête et il estimait devoir en faire part au directeur.

« Il… » hésita Severus. « Le garçon fait des cauchemars plutôt violents. »

À ces mots, Dumbledore passa vaguement sa main dans sa barbe.

« Harry en faisait déjà bien avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. » dit-il ensuite. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit… »

« Non, ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars. » le coupa l'espion d'un ton catégorique. « Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas le résultat d'un simple mauvais rêve. »

Le jour précédent à sa première discussion avec Dumbledore, l'espion, qui venait d'apprendre par Amycus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait qu'il aille à Poudlard afin de lui rapporter les agissements de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre, s'était secrètement rendu dans la chambre du garçon.

« Après l'Imperium du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sachant que je me rendrai bientôt à Poudlard, je suis allé dans la chambre de Potter, comme je vous l'ai dit il y a cinq jours. » commença alors le maître des potions.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Dans son sommeil, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose. J'ai tenté de le réveiller mais ce n'est seulement qu'après deux minutes qu'il a finalement repris conscience. » expliqua-t-il lentement. « Je vous le dis Albus, ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. C'était beaucoup trop violent. » acheva-t-il de sa voix grave et basse.

« Vous suggérez donc que Voldemort puisse avoir accès à son esprit sans même utiliser le Legilimens ? » s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton prudent.

L'espion ne répondit pas.

En réalité, il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Et une telle chose était normalement impossible… Avec l'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie, l'espion aurait pensé que cela résoudrait en partie le problème. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus pensé. Mais avec ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait subir, le garçon courrait un grave danger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au directeur. Celui-ci le regardait attentivement mais avec une légère méfiance. Peut-être n'arrivait-il pas à le croire. C'était compréhensible, l'espion lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'influençait-il suffisamment pour provoquer de telles conséquences sur l'esprit du garçon. Après tout, c'était également plausible…

« Gardons ce que vous venez de me dire de côté. » annonça Dumbledore après un bref silence. « L'important, pour le moment, est de s'assurer que Harry ne soit pas brisé. Pouvez-vous y veiller, Severus ? » demanda-t-il à l'espion d'un ton grave, tandis que son regard perçant était plongé dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur.

Le maître des potions poussa un bref soupir. Il pouvait soigner les corps à l'aide de potions et de sortilèges, mais le soin de l'esprit n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait… et il ne voulait d'ailleurs aucunement le devenir.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre et moi-même ne venions le chercher. » ajouta le directeur d'un ton plus léger.

Certes, c'était évident… n'ayant pas le choix, le directeur devait confier la santé mentale de son Golden Boy à l'espion. Et celui-ci se doutait bien que dès son retour à Poudlard, il n'aurait plus son mot à dire quant au garçon. Heureusement, cela lui convenait bien.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire... » dit-alors d'une voix traînante. « Mais je ne vous promets rien. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

À ces mots, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

Derrière les fenêtres du bureau, quelques oiseaux passèrent en piaffant et la sonnerie des cours retentit. Il devait désormais être dix heures.

Puis, Dumbledore qui passait vaguement sa main dans sa barbe demanda à l'espion :

« Que pensez-vous de la prophétie ? »

L'espion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait déjà réfléchi bien sûr, mais tout comme le reste, n'était sûr de rien.

« La voyante qui l'a prononcé a eu le pouvoir de faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » observa-t-il lentement de sa voix grave et basse. « Je pense qu'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

À ces mots, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

« Vous avez certainement raison. » acquiesça-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors. Pour le moment, ils avaient beaucoup d'informations mais ne savaient pas encore comment les utiliser. De plus, l'espion était certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, concernant la prophétie, ne leur avait pas tout dit. C'était d'ailleurs dans son intérêt et il se montrait, comme à son habitude, très prudent. Il gardait donc pour lui une information, un détail qui devait sûrement faire toute la différence et dont il ne pouvait dévoiler à ses serviteurs tant il était important. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas encore ?... Le maître des potions n'aurait su le dire.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au vieux sorcier. Celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées. Son visage était plus pâle qu'habitude et ses yeux légèrement plissés.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du petit fils de Cassandra Vablatsky, qui a disparu il y a quatre semaines ? » lui demanda le directeur après quelques secondes.

Comme seule réponse, Severus garda le silence.

« Peut-être pourrait-il être l'auteur de cette prophétie ? » continua le directeur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a parlé d'une ''vieille folle'', l'auteur est une femme. » répondit aussitôt le maître des potions. « Et probablement morte, qui plus est. » ajouta-t-il.

Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il voulait explorer toutes les pistes et avait raison.

Puis, le vieux sorcier se leva et fit quelques pas derrière son bureau tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Interrogez Voldemort. » dit-il à l'espion, qui lui lança un regard agacé. « Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que cette prophétie signifie et si elle a une suite. »

Severus acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« J'aimerais également que vous confirmiez le fait que Harry ai vraiment tué et s'il l'a fait de son plein gré ou malgré lui. » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Est-ce si important ? » s'enquit le maître des potions tout en suivant les allers et retours du vieux sorcier d'un air intrigué.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques secondes, fit d'autres pas encore et répondit finalement :

« Oui. »

L'espion se leva alors à son tour.

Le vieux sorcier voulait apparemment savoir à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait le garçon. Si le serpent avait obligé le Survivant à tuer, peut-être se sentirait-il soulagé... mais qu'adviendrait-il s'il s'avérait l'inverse ? Alors que Dumbledore s'était attaché à forger le caractère moral du garçon, celui-ci venait peut-être d'utiliser de son plein gré le sortilège de la Mort contre un homme. Un Mangemort, certes, mais un homme tout de même. La nouvelle devait en effet être rude pour le vieux sorcier...

Severus salua ensuite d'un bref signe de tête le directeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau cependant, Dumbledore lui lança d'une voix où perçait sa tristesse :

« S'il vous plaît. Occupez-vous de lui. »

L'espion se retourna et observa l'expression de douleur du vieux sorcier. Au milieu de la grande pièce, il paraissait désormais beaucoup plus vieux.

Tout en gardant le silence, Severus hocha la tête.

Puis, il quitta le bureau, referma la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se rendre dans ses appartements avant de retourner, par ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres au manoir Jédusor...

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Ce chapitre est assez court, je vous l'accorde mais primordial pour la suite. Dans le passage de la réunion je me suis amusée à mélanger ce qui se disait ainsi que le POV de Severus, j'espère que ça n'aura pas trop rendu la lecture difficile et/ou pénible.

Pour ce qui est de Severus justement : dans ce chapitre, il est assez cynique mais aussi très humain. Malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire à tout le monde, ce qu'il a vu la vieille ne l'a pas laissé de marbre et la discussion avec Dumbledore lui ôte un peu de son fardeau. Cependant, comme il l'a dit lui même, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il cédera aux sentiments pour Harry...

Sur ce, à bientôt et on se retrouve dans 3 semaines !


	17. Prise de conscience

**Bonsoir !**

Me revoilà cette fois à l'heure pour publier le chapitre 17. Celui-ci se déroule en trois temps : tout d'abord avec une discussion avec Voldemort, puis avec un passage où le passé de Severus se dévoile un peu tandis qu'il soigne le Survivant endormi et enfin, un jour plus tard (et après une magnifique ellipse), tandis que Severus s'évertue à soigner Harry désormais réveillé.

Pour le titre, il fait référence aux pensées qu'a Severus tandis qu'il soigne Harry mais aussi quand notre Survivant national reprend conscience.

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Prise de conscience**

* * *

Avec une légère grimace, l'espion porta sa main à son bras gauche où, sous ses manches noires et épaisses, était dissimulée la Marque des Ténèbres.

D'un pas silencieux, il monta ensuite les grands sombres escaliers sombres du manoir puis arriva au premier étage. La douleur que lui provoquait la Marque s'accentua alors et l'espion entreprit de se masser le bras.

Depuis l'épisode de la veille, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. Il venait de perdre un précieux Mangemort, le garçon ne l'obéissait toujours pas et le traître, Goyle, avait rapporté une partie de ses plans au Ministère.

La réunion qui avait suivi la torture du Survivant avait d'ailleurs été éprouvante. Seul Lucius, en lui apportant de bonnes nouvelles avait su apaisé en partie sa fureur. La rumeur que le traître avait lancé s'était rependue mais le Sang-Pur n'avait pas eu de mal à la nier au Ministère, peu de gens croyaient à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'annonce d'une attaque menée par Voldemort en personne était donc absurde, surtout à Godric's Hollow, un village peuplé de sorciers capables, au contraire de Moldus, de se défendre.

Quant à Goyle, l'espion ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Était-il mort ou bien s'en était-il tiré ? Si par malheur il était encore en vie, le maître des potions ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Après un bref regard en direction du couloir de droite, l'espion s'engagea dans la direction opposée. Ses pas silencieux foulèrent les vieux tapis disposés sur le parquet sombre et, tandis qu'il marchait, son expression légèrement crispée devint complètement neutre.

Ignorer la douleur, ne montrer aucune émotion. C'était son mot d'ordre.

Il arriva ensuite devant les grandes portes en bois qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes. L'espion leva sa main pour pousser l'une d'elle mais il s'arrêta aussitôt tandis que des bribes d'une conversation lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

« ... enlevé… et si vous n'agissez… perdrez les deux… » entendit-il avec difficulté.

Les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à elles, étaient bien trop basses pour que l'espion puisse les saisir. Il entendit cependant son interlocuteur reprendre la parole pour immédiatement se faire couper par le mage noir, qui lui intima d'une voix chargée de colère :

« _Silence._ »

Décidant qu'il se ferait bientôt repéré s'il restait ici trop longtemps, le maître des potions se risqua finalement à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de voir le Mangemort. Celui-ci, qui se tenait non loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se retourna pas à son entrée. Le mage noir également, daigna à peine lui accorder un regard. À la place, les deux sorciers s'observèrent durant quelques secondes tandis qu'une certaine tension semblait tout à coup monter entre eux.

Alexandre – car c'était lui, tournait le dos à l'espion et avait une posture incertaine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, était assis sur son trône, au fond de la salle.

Tout en lui imposait la puissance. Ses longues robes noires l'entouraient et lui donnait une certaine carrure, ses mains pâles et squelettiques étaient posées sur les accoudoirs du large fauteuil et son regard carmin et inquisiteur, dirigé vers son serviteur, semblait sonder le Mangemort.

« Maître ? » hésita l'espion tandis qu'il s'arrêtait net après avoir pénétré dans la pièce.

Et que faisait le Mangemort ici ? N'était-il pas un traître, lui aussi ? Il n'était pas venu à la réunion de la veille et l'espion avait pensé qu'il s'était enfui… S'il n'était pas un traître alors, qu'avait-il fait, exactement ? Et quel avait été son rôle dans la mort de Nott et la fuite du Survivant ?

Le maître des potions ne tarderait pas à l'interroger, et par la manière forte s'il le fallait. Car cet Alexandre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était beaucoup trop secret. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, si l'espion y réfléchissait, ne parlait jamais de lui. Qu'avaient-ils donc alors, à cacher ?...

Quatre ou cinq secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le mage noir ne prenne la parole, non pas pour répondre à son maître des potions mais pour congédier l'autre Mangemort.

« Disparais. » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Alexandre ne se fit pas prier. Il s'inclina rapidement devant son maître puis prit aussitôt le chemin de la sortie. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de l'espion, celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait l'air légèrement troublé.

« Severus. » claqua ensuite la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Approche. » lui ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il se levait de son trône et marchait lentement vers la fenêtre, ses longues capes noires traînant dans son sillage.

L'espion obtempéra en silence. Le mage noir était, pour une raison que l'espion ignorait, dans une fureur froide et contenue et Severus n'avait aucune envie de contrarier d'avantage son maître. Sa Marque le brûlait mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Une fois à une distance proche mais respectable du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'inclina avec dextérité puis commença d'une voix humble :

« Maître. »

Puis, il reprit une posture droite, posa son regard sur le serpent qui le fixait en silence à quelques mètres seulement et continua :

« Je vous apporte des nouvelles de l'Ordre. »

Derrière lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et un autre sorcier pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Le regard froid du Seigneur des Ténèbres dévia vers le nouvel arrivant dans le dos de l'espion et une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Maître. » dit le sorcier en s'inclinant avec toute la prestance du Sang-Pur qu'il représentait.

Severus n'y aurait pensé, mais il était logique qu'il soit là, lui aussi. Dans cette affaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin des deux sorciers ; l'un qui côtoyait l'Ordre et Dumbledore, l'autre le Ministère de la Magie et Fudge.

Lucius Malfoy – car c'était lui, arriva ensuite à la hauteur du maître des potions et le salua d'un bref signe de tête.

Comme à son habitude, il était habillé de nobles habits noirs, ses longs cheveux blonds et pâles cascadaient sur ses épaules et il avait avec lui sa canne à l'extrémité sculptée en forme de tête de serpent.

Ses yeux gris et froids, semblables à son fils, se posèrent quelques secondes sur le visage de l'espion puis se détournèrent aussitôt pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Lucius. » commença le serpent en s'approchant de ses deux fidèles serviteurs. « J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles. » continua-t-il et en le toisant de ses yeux carmins.

Si les deux sorciers ne voulaient pas subir la colère du mage noir, il était en effet préférable pour eux de ne pas le contrarier d'avantage…

« Le Ministère n'est pas au courant de l'attaque. » répondit de but-en-blanc le Sang-Pur. « La rumeur qu'a lancé Goyle avec quelques sortilèges d'oubli s'est vite tut et seul ce… Weasley m'a échappé. » acheva-t-il avec une expression quelque peu méprisante pour le sorcier dont il était question.

Aussitôt, les yeux du serpent se plissèrent et il reporta son attention sur l'espion.

Avant de revenir au manoir, Severus avait mûrement réfléchi sur ce qu'il devrait dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il lui disait que l'Ordre n'était au courant de rien et que celui-ci se retrouvait pourtant à Godric's Hollow, le mage noir douterait d'avantage de son maître des potions. La confiance qu'il lui portait était déjà mince et l'espion, pour un souci d'effet de surprise certainement négligeable, ne pouvait risquer de s'attirer la méfiance du mage noir.

« Il a sans doute rapporté la rumeur à Dumbledore. » dit-il alors d'un ton imperturbable tandis qu'il soutenait le regard de son maître. « Mais l'Ordre est peu convaincu. »

À ses mots, le serpent plissa les yeux et se remit lentement à marcher tandis qu'il assimilait les paroles de ses serviteurs.

« Qui était au courant ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix tranchante au Sang-Pur.

« Quelques employés. » répondit docilement Lucius. « Deux ministres du département de la Justice, aucun Auror. Peu ont pris la rumeur au sérieux. »

Aux paroles du sorcier, la colère du serpent sembla retomber quelque peu.

« Et Fudge, que fait-il ? » s'enquit le mage noir d'un ton suspicieux.

L'évocation du ministre laissa sur le visage du Sang-Pur un léger sourire hautain.

« Il n'est pas une menace. » affirma Lucius. « Il se méfie de Dumbledore et ne croit toujours pas en votre retour. »

« Bien… » dit simplement le serpent tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas devant eux, l'air pensif.

Pour faire face aux rumeurs concernant la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, Fudge, depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait mis en place une importante campagne médiatique pour lutter contre Dumbledore. D'après Arthur Weasley – et d'après ce que l'on pouvait lire dans La Gazette du Sorcier, l'homme exerçait son autorité sur la presse pour que celle-ci présente Dumbledore comme un vieillard dépassé, désormais trop vieux pour assumer ses fonctions de directeur à Poudlard.

Harry Potter quant à lui, subissait les mêmes critiques acérées. Il était vu comme un adolescent déboussolé, aliéné par le vieux sorcier. Fudge se méfiait d'ailleurs des sorciers proches du garçon tandis qu'il conservait des liens étroits avec ses opposants de toujours, comme le Sang-Pur qui se tenait à côté de l'espion.

« Et Dumbledore, qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'espion d'une voix moqueuse.

« Il ne serait pas surpris d'une attaque de votre part mais ne considère pas cela comme une priorité. » annonça lentement le maître des potions.

En réalité, l'Ordre était déterminé à faire échouer l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Il était primordial, pour ce premier acte de guerre, de mener en échec les forces de Lord Voldemort. Bien entendu, sa première priorité était avant tout le sauvetage du garçon.

« Tu m'as dit que l'Ordre avait de nouvelles recrues… » commença ensuite le serpent tandis qu'il se remettait lentement à marcher devant ses deux serviteurs. « Qui sont-elles ? » s'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'espion.

« Trois sorciers banals, sans rang ni qualification particulière. » répondit Severus sans hésitation. « L'un d'eux travaillerait cependant au Ministère. »

Il en disait beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le directeur lui-même lui avait donné le feu vert et il devait retrouver la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Des noms, Severus. » claqua la voix du serpent. « Je veux des noms. »

Comme seule réponse, le maître des potions hocha la tête. Pour ce qui était de Kingsley Shacklebolt, il ne pouvait révéler son identité. Lucius le retrouverait vite au Ministère et l'homme serait éliminé. Quant aux deux autres, l'espion pourrait peut-être se risquer plus tard à donner leur nom mais seulement si Dumbledore était capable de les protéger et de les mettre en sécurité.

« Je les découvrirai. » dit-il alors d'une voix imperturbable au mage noir.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard amusé.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, en effet. » se contenta-t-il te dire d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis, il s'adressa à nouveau au Sang-Pur :

« Quant à cet Arthur Weasley, fais en sorte qu'il ne nous gêne pas. »

« Voulez-vous que je l'élimine ? » demanda simplement Lucius, sûrement enchanté par cette perspective.

Les mots du Sang-Pur firent tiquer l'espion mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le cas de Mr Weasley s'ajouta alors à la montagne de choses dont il avait à parler avec Dumbledore.

« Plus tard, rien ne presse. » répondit cependant le serpent d'une voix tranquille. « Fais en sorte que Fudge reste à tes pieds. » dit-il ensuite à Lucius. « Le retour de Lord Voldemort devra être annoncé au bon moment. »

Mais quand exactement, jugerait-il le moment opportun pour se montrer au grand jour ?...

L'espion se demandait ce que le serpent avait derrière la tête.

Deux mois et demi après sa résurrection, le mage noir n'avait pas encore recouvré toute sa puissance et il était préférable pour lui d'agir dans l'ombre. Ses rangs également étaient restreints, mais il aurait besoin à un moment ou à un autre de se montrer pour les agrandir…

Cependant, d'après ses mots, il n'était pas dans ses plans de se faire voir à Godric's Hollow. Il y participerait bien sûr, pour son propre plaisir certainement, et cela expliquait entre autre sa méfiance envers le Ministère tandis que l'Ordre, qui lui n'avait aucune influence au Ministère, ne paraissait l'effrayer outre mesure.

Puis, d'un geste vague de la main, le serpent renvoya le Sang-Pur.

Lucius Malfoy s'inclina alors, ignora superbement l'espion de sa flegme aristocratique et s'éclipsa rapidement.

« As-tu évoqué la prophétie au vieux fou ? » demanda ensuite de but-en-blanc le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une voix basse et lente à son maître des potions.

Severus aurait en effet trouvé curieux que le mage noir n'évoque pas la prophétie...

« Non. » mentit superbement l'espion. « Voulez-vous que je lui en parle ? » hésita-t-il ensuite en plongeant son regard noir et incertain dans les yeux carmin de son interlocuteur.

Le serpent sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

Heureusement, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué le mensonge de son serviteur.

« Pas encore. » répondit-il ensuite. « Il est préférable qu'il ne sache rien pour le moment. »

Comme seule réponse, l'espion hocha la tête. Puis il demanda :

« Devrais-je ensuite lui communiquer la prophétie dans son intégralité, ou dois-je lui cacher quelques éléments ? »

Sa question paraissait anodine, mais elle avait en réalité un but. Il espérait simplement que le mage noir tomberait dans le piège...

« Tu lui diras ce que je vous ai dévoilé. » dit le serpent.

Faisait-il allusion à une autre partie qu'il aurait gardée pour lui ?

« Il y a plus ? » s'enquit l'espion d'une voix curieuse mais humble.

Pour une fois, ses plans marchaient à la perfection.

« ... ta curiosité te perdra un jour, Severus. » annonça simplement le mage noir d'une voix tranquille, sur le ton de la conversation.

Un petit silence s'installa. C'était peut-être une menace, l'espion n'en était pas sûr. Mais il devait savoir.

« Je ne comprends pas encore ce que cela signifie mais le développement est… intéressant. » déclara ensuite le serpent tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas lents en direction de la fenêtre, ses longues capes noirs le suivant derrière lui.

Ainsi, c'était comme l'espion l'avait pensé. Il y avait une suite. Mais sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne lui en dirait pour l'instant pas plus, il accepta ses paroles d'un bref hochement de tête et n'ajouta rien.

« Comment se porte le garçon ? » demanda ensuite le serpent d'une voix presque curieuse.

« Il se rétablit lentement. Il devrait se réveiller tard dans la soirée, peut-être demain. » récita l'espion tout en laissant apparaître un certain mépris sur son visage.

Le serpent, à ses mots, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Fais en sorte qu'il soit vite remit sur pieds. » dit-il ensuite à son Mangemort. « Il y a encore du travail avant que ce cher Harry Potter ne nous rejoigne… » continua-t-il d'un air amusé.

Insinuait-il par là qu'il souhaitait le faire reprendre son entrainement à la magie noire ?

Mais peu importait, songea l'espion, car le garçon serait après tout bientôt sauvé. Et une fois à Poudlard, Dumbledore se chargerait de le soigner correctement. Peut-être en l'envoyant à Ste Mangouste ou plutôt en le confiant à Pomfresh.

Puis, le mage noir congédia l'espion et il sortit de la pièce sombre.

Avec ce nouvel entretient, Severus en savait d'avantage quant aux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre pour lui n'était pas une menace et cela jouait en leur faveur. Grâce aux paroles de l'espion, il n'excluait sans doute pas que Dumbledore soit présent à Godric's Hollow et se méfierait peut-être, mais au même moment et sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre, le garçon serait sauvé et emmené hors de sa portée. Il y aurait peut-être quelques victimes, mais après tout, ils étaient en guerre…

Severus devait également évoquer le cas de Mr Weasley ainsi que la méfiance du serpent quant au Ministère. Si par miracle Dumbledore arrivait à convaincre plusieurs Aurors – de préférence bien placés, à se rendre à Godric's Hollow dans quatre jours, ceux-ci pourraient sans doute témoigner en faveur de l'Ordre quant à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort ou au moins du danger que ses troupes représentaient.

Et il devait également évoquer la prophétie, ou du moins la partie que le mage noir ne lui avait pas communiquée. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler mais peut-être Dumbledore aurait-il une idée. Au moins, ils savaient désormais que la prophétie n'était pas encore complète.

Puis, l'espion emprunta à nouveau les grands escaliers en bois sombre afin de se rendre dans son laboratoire.

Il arriva dans le hall, beaucoup moins lumineux que lors de son premier passage, se dirigea vers le couloir de droite, croisa le chat gris et famélique qui avait l'air d'avoir élu domicile au manoir puis traversa en silence le couloir tandis que ses capes noires flottaient derrière lui.

Il devait maintenant se rendre dans la chambre du Survivant.

Dumbledore ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulaient que le garçon soit vite remit sur pieds, le mage noir car il souhaitait sûrement qu'il poursuive son apprentissage et le directeur afin qu'il puisse au moins être capable de se lever dans quatre jours, lorsque l'Ordre viendrait le chercher.

Mais l'espion n'était pas sûr qu'une telle chose soit possible.

Le jour précédent, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et qui avait été désigné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le soigner. Il avait vu les dégâts, les plaies, les coupures et les blessures sur le corps du garçon et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le remettre sur pieds à temps.

La veille, il avait mis au moins trois heures à soigner le garçon. Il avait d'abord stoppé les écoulements de sang avec des potions et des sortilèges, avait appliqué de la pommade afin d'accélérer le processus de cicatrisation puis avait bandé le tout pour ensuite s'occuper de sa clavicule gauche, qui été déboîtée, et des os que Crabbe et Jugson s'était amusé à briser.

Il avait ensuite fallut refaire pousser ses ongles avec une potion, appliquer du baume sur les nombreux endroits enflés – dont sa mâchoire, qui n'avait pourtant pas été la cible de sortilèges, confectionner une atèle pour son bras gauche puis lui faire avaler avec précaution toute sorte de potions comme des antidouleurs, des filtres régénérateurs, du Poussos et une ou deux potions nutritives, car le garçon était beaucoup trop maigre pour son âge.

Après quelques autres pas, il atteignit finalement son laboratoire, enleva d'un coup de baguette les protections magique puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Juste avant de retourner au manoir, le maître des potions s'était rendu chez Pomfresh afin de prendre quelques pommades et potions qui lui seraient utiles. Il avait pris, entre autre, une crème pour empêcher la peau d'être marquée par une cicatrice tout juste soignée, du Poussos – car il n'en avait pas assez dans ses réserves, deux ou trois potions de sommeil-sans-rêve et quelques bandages.

Il attrapa la petite sacoche qui pendait sur un crochet près de la porte, la remplit avec ce dont il avait besoin et ressortit aussitôt.

D'un coup de baguette et à l'aide de quelques murmures, il remit ensuite les protections en place puis fit demi-tour et traversa une nouvelle fois le long couloir sombre pour arriver dans le hall, monter les escaliers et prendre cette fois à droite afin de se rendre dans la chambre du Survivant.

Tout en le soignant, l'espion avait également remarqué les hématomes et autres blessures qu'il avait reçues avant la veille. Certaines, comme les énormes bleus qu'il avait sur le bassin ou le haut de la cuisse dataient par exemple de quelques jours, alors qu'il était au manoir. D'autres plus anciennes, sous forme de cicatrices, avaient intrigué le maître des potions.

Il en avait d'abord une sur le genou gauche, légèrement boursouflée, en somme mal soignée. Celle-ci devait dater d'avant Poudlard, car Pomfresh – qui avait examiné le garçon un bon nombre de fois, n'aurait jamais fait un travail pareil. De plus, l'infirmière appliquait de la crème magique sur chaque blessure qu'elle voyait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune cicatrice, la blessure datait donc d'avant son entrée à l'école de magie.

Il avait également une trace de morsure sur le tibia, sûrement d'un chien, ainsi que deux ou trois autres cicatrices dans le haut du dos et sur son épaule droite.

Ainsi, soit le garçon avait été très turbulent dans son enfance et s'était lui-même fait mal, soit quelqu'un d'autre les lui avait faites, sans trop prendre le temps de les soigner correctement.

L'espion avait plutôt envie de considérer la première option.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la chambre du Survivant, il défit les protections magiques d'un coup de baguette et pensa soudain qu'il avait oublié d'en parler à Dumbledore.

Celles-ci, qui protégeaient d'abord la chambre contre toute intrusion n'étaient pas franchement difficiles à enlever – Gibbon en étant le créateur… Il y avait également un sortilège qui empêchait de se servir de la magie pour entrer dans la chambre, pas vraiment efficace non plus.

Il fallait donc pour entrer défaire toutes les protections magique pour ensuite ouvrir la porte d'une façon parfaitement Moldue, c'est-à-dire en tournant le verrou qui était à l'extérieur.

Une magie bien superficielle donc, que le cabot et ses deux acolytes, lorsqu'ils viendraient chercher le garçon leur laisserait tout au plus quelques égratignures s'ils tentaient d'entrer par effractions.

En somme, ce n'était pas grand-chose...

Enfin, l'espion entra.

Depuis la veille, rien n'avait changé. La fenêtre qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte l'était toujours, des parchemins gribouillés d'une écriture peu soignée étaient éparpillés sur le bureau, les vêtements déchirés du garçon traînaient toujours sur le dossier du petit fauteuil verte délavé et le dit garçon, endormi dans le grand lit aux draps bleus ternes, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Sans plus tarder, l'espion s'approcha du lit avec sa sacoche remplies de potions et de crèmes puis fit apparaître un petit tabouret ainsi qu'une petite table ronde pour y poser ses affaires.

Les cernes du garçon, grâce à toute une journée de sommeil, n'étaient plus aussi prononcés. Il était par contre toujours aussi pâle, son expression était crispée et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

L'espion, en mettant sa main sur celui-ci, jugea qu'il était en effet un peu chaud et fit aussitôt apparaître une petite serviette humide qu'il plaça sur le front du garçon. Avec le nombre de potions qu'il lui avait donné, il était préférable de ne pas en rajouter.

Puis, il enleva l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait le Survivant et entreprit de vérifier ses blessures.

Les bandages qu'il lui avait mis le jour précédent avaient tenus et aucune plaie ne s'était ré-ouverte. Il devait cependant tous les changer et remettre de la pommade sur chaque blessure afin qu'elles puissent se soigner correctement.

À l'aide de potions, il devait également traiter sa cuisse qui avait été la cible du sortilège de Gibbon et qui devait être aseptisée de toute trace de magie noire, réparer les tissus endommagés et s'assurer que la plaie ne s'infecte pas.

Après un bref soupir, il se mit donc au travail.

Il commença d'abord par enlever doucement le bandage sur l'épaule droite du garçon, qui avait souffert d'un sortilège cuisant de Yaxley. La potion qu'il avait appliquée avait en partie nettoyé la plaie et il lui fallait maintenant s'assurer que celle-ci cicatrice bien. Puis, tout en continuant son travail, il laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Dans cette histoire qui se finirait heureusement bientôt, c'était le garçon qui avait souffert le plus. Dès le début, alors qu'il avait à peine appris les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait su que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout se terminerait ainsi. Le garçon était bien trop fier pour mettre de côté ses convictions, et bien trop stupide pour réaliser les conséquences de ses actes.

En le voyant défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'espion s'était d'ailleurs dit que le Survivant n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Le terrible mage noir l'avait menacé de nombreuses fois et le maître des potions avait au passage été surpris par sa patience. En temps normal, si on lui refusait quelque chose, il tuait tout simplement. Cette fois-ci cependant, il avait accordé au garçon de nombreuses chances qui auraient pu lui éviter de souffrir ainsi, mais il les avaient toutes refusées.

Était-ce du courage ou de la folie ? Selon Dumbledore, résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres était un acte de bravoure à l'état pur. Quant à l'espion, il avait plutôt tendance à croire que c'était de la folie. Car il était inimaginable, pour lui, de mourir pour ses convictions. La vie était un bien trop précieux pour la gaspiller de cette façon.

Alors, si derrière sa tristesse Dumbledore était secrètement fier de lui, l'espion considérait simplement que le garçon était un idiot.

Puis, l'espion inspecta l'énorme plaie que Gibbon lui avait faite sur le bas de la cuisse, près du genou. Celle-ci n'était pas belle à voir : la chair semblait avoir été dévorée de l'intérieur et celle-ci était désormais à vif. Heureusement, la potion qu'il avait appliqué la veille – la même qu'il avait utilisé quelques jours plus tôt sur le garçon et qui consistait à aseptiser la plaie de toute substance magique indésirable – avait fonctionné correctement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute bien sûr, le directeur l'avait beaucoup influencé et l'espion, à présent, le voyait très bien. La veille, alors que le garçon n'avait jusque-là pipé mot et avait enfin paru comprendre dans quelle situation il était, l'évocation de Dumbledore par le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait immédiatement piqué au vif. Il avait sûrement voulu défendre le vieux sorcier qu'il aimait et respectait. Rien de plus.

Néanmoins, l'espion avait bien remarqué que malgré la totale confiance que le garçon portait au directeur, les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fait mouche.

 _« Un de ses précieux pions ne lui obéit plus… il sera déçu, très déçu. Peut-être même te punira-t-il de sa main… ? »_ lui avait-il dit tout en se délectant de la fureur et de l'incertitude du Survivant.

 _« N'insultez pas Dumbledore, il ne ferait jamais ça ! »_ avait-il répliqué.

Mais pour avoir vu la scène deux fois, l'espion savait, dans la façon dont sa voix avait hésité, que le garçon n'étaient lui-même pas certain de ses paroles. Et malgré ce qu'il avait essayé de montrer, le Survivant avait indéniablement douté de Dumbledore.

Il avait peur de le décevoir, c'était certain. Et peut-être même avait-il peur de représailles ?...

Après avoir appliqué de la pommade bleue sur la plaie, il sortit un nouveau bandage de sa petite sacoche posée sur la petite table et banda à nouveau la blessure.

Non, le Survivant ne pouvait avoir peur de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier débordait de bien trop de gentillesse envers lui, l'espion en avait de nombreuses fois été témoin. De plus, le directeur ne se faisait pas craindre, du moins pas devant des enfants. Il se faisait respecter de par ses actes bienveillants et ses paroles sages.

Cependant, il était tout à fait légitime pour le garçon d'avoir peur de la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il le reverrait enfin. Car après tout, il avait tué.

L'espion était d'ailleurs étonné et impressionné par le Survivant, il n'aurait jamais cru que le Golden Boy du directeur soit capable d'un tel acte. Bien sûr, les conditions du meurtre restaient encore floues et il se pouvait que le garçon ait été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Les deux seuls témoins restant étant le garçon lui-même et Alexandre, le maître des potions ne tarderait pas à les interroger.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini de s'occuper de sa jambe, l'espion inspecta ses mains.

Grâce à la potion qu'il lui avait fait ingérer, les ongles qu'Amycus Carrow s'était amusé à lui arracher avaient bien repoussés. Cependant, étant donné que le garçon se réveillerait sûrement bientôt, l'espion devait s'assurer que les ongles fragiles restent bien en place. Il chercha donc dans sa sacoche des pansements qu'il mit au bout de quatre doigts du garçon, puis entreprit de vérifier l'atèle de son bras gauche.

La veille, l'espion avait été plutôt impressionné par le Survivant. Pas pour son entêtement et son manque total de discernement, mais plutôt à cause de sa résistance à la douleur. Lorsque Pettigrew lui avait lancé le premier Doloris, il avait crié mais avait immédiatement serré les dents pour ne laisser échapper plus tard que de faibles gémissements étouffés. Ce n'était que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lui-même lancé le sortilège qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir.

Et pour un enfant de son âge, c'était d'abord très peu commun et ensuite assez impressionnant. Néanmoins, l'espion n'était pas sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne chose... car la maîtrise de sa propre douleur passait forcément par son apprentissage. Ayant connu la douleur tout jeune par exemple, l'espion savait parfaitement la contrôler et la maîtriser. Les coups de son père avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers à l'initier. Les entraînements du Seigneur des Ténèbres également, longs et parfois insupportables, avaient forgé son corps et l'avait rendu moins vulnérable, plus endurci et capable de faire face à la douleur.

Mais il était étrange que Harry Potter, petit protégé de Dumbledore, soit capable de cela…

Bien sûr, le maître des potions n'avait jamais expérimenté la douleur telle que l'adolescent l'avait connue la veille, du moins pas aussi longtemps. Car bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fût pas tendre à ses débuts, il n'était jamais allé jusque-là. Ou du moins pas avec lui.

Ainsi, même s'il ne portait que très peu de bons sentiments à l'égard du Survivant, Severus devait avouer qu'il ressentait de l'empathie pour lui. Même s'il ne l'appréciait guère, l'espion ne pouvait rester de marbre devant une telle chose. Car le garçon ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Aucun enfant, d'ailleurs, ne le méritait.

À cet instant, le corps recouvert de blessures et de contusions en tout genre lui faisait un peu penser au sien lorsqu'il avait son âge. Bien sûr, son père n'était jamais allé jusque-là, mais les coups de poings et de ceinture avaient laissé une marque sur son corps, à sa plus grande honte.

Heureusement, durant cette période atroce de sa vie, il n'avait pas été seul. Lily avait été là.

Ses parents également, les Evans, s'étaient bien douté de ce que cachaient ses longs vêtements, même si l'espion ne leur avait jamais dit ce que son père lui faisait. Mais par tact et par respect de l'adolescent têtu et secret qu'il avait été, ils avaient fait semblant de ne rien voir. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté deux ou trois fois de raisonner le père du Serpentard et avaient essayé d'améliorer sa situation, en vain malheureusement.

Cependant, l'espion, à cette époque très solitaire et peu sociable, avait amplement apprécié qu'ils n'interviennent pas. À la place, les Evans s'étaient donc occupé en partie de lui et l'avaient, à chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée, généreusement accueilli pendant les vacances scolaires.

Minerva également, lorsqu'elle avait appris ce que Mr Snape faisait subir à son fils, s'était mêlé à l'histoire et avait proposé son aide à l'adolescent. Furieux, celui-ci avait évidemment sèchement refusé et s'en était immédiatement pris à Lily, qu'il avait soupçonné d'avoir mis la directrice de Gryffondor au courant.

Plus tard, il avait finalement appris que son amie n'y était pour rien et avait découvert par la vieille sorcière que celle-ci avait aperçu les marques sur son corps tandis que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait une ''mauvaise blague'' consistant à lui arracher une partie de ses vêtements devant toute la classe de Métamorphose…

Rejetant le mauvais souvenir dans les limbes de son esprit, l'espion, après s'être assuré en manipulant le bras du garçon que les os s'étaient bien remis et ressoudés, enleva le linge froid qu'il avait mis sur son front et entreprit de s'occuper de sa cicatrice.

Tout comme la veille, elle était boursouflée et sa couleur rouge vive contrastait avec la pâleur de sa figure. Il sortit donc de sa sacoche de quoi apaiser la balafre, la même pommade qu'il avait proposée au Survivant quelque jour auparavant, et en appliqua sur son front.

Heureusement, pour tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir durant sa scolarité, Lily avait également été là. Malgré son entêtement, sa volonté de se défendre par soi-même et sa mauvaise foi, la sorcière l'avait toujours défendu face au quatre Gryffondor. Qu'il s'agisse de répliquer aux insultes, aux remarques moqueuses ou de faire usage de la magie contre eux – avec discrétion bien sûr – Lily ne s'était jamais dérobée lorsqu'il avait été question de venir en aide au jeune Serpentard.

Et il avait bien sûr de nombreuses fois refusé son aide, mais elle était ainsi. Têtue, fière et au grand cœur, comme une parfaite Gryffondor.

Malheureusement, tout était devenu compliqué à la fin de la cinquième année.

La jeune sorcière n'appréciant déjà pas que le Serpentard s'intéresse à la magie noire et fasse ami-ami avec des Mangemorts en devenir, l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancé au visage lors de cette fameuse après-midi avait été de trop.

Il avait tenté de s'excuser bien sûr, de se faire pardonner par la sorcière et s'était mis à genoux même, en vain. Après cela, Lily, lasse et profondément déçue par son ami, n'avait plus jamais voulu lui adresser la parole.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il détestait ce mot qui lui avait fait perdre la jeune sorcière.

L'air sombre, l'espion referma finalement le couvercle de la pommade puis entreprit de ranger un peu.

Après cette fameuse après-midi, les Maraudeurs qui n'avaient de toute façon jamais été très tendres avec lui, s'étaient montré impitoyables et l'adolescent s'était parfois surpris à vouloir les tuer pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, James Potter et Sirius Black étant les premiers sur sa liste.

Car la haine infinie qu'il avait voué aux deux Gryffondors lorsqu'il s'était sentit seul et désespéré l'avait rongé comme jamais.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait immédiatement détesté le garçon en le voyant. Ses traits hérités de son père, ses ignobles traits fiers et arrogants, ses lunettes rondes ainsi que ses mêmes cheveux noirs et en bataille l'insupportaient et lui rappelaient sans cesse son père.

Seuls ses yeux verts, si semblable à Lily y avaient échappé. Reconnaissables entre mille, ils avaient la même forme en amande et la même couleur, douce et apaisante. L'espion, qui les avait tellement regardés dans son enfance, aurait pu les décrire les yeux fermés.

Soudain, sa main se crispa au-dessus de sa sacoche et il fut incapable de bouger tandis qu'il réalisait avec un temps de retard que ces mêmes yeux, ceux auxquels il venait de penser, le fixaient en silence.

D'abord surpris, l'espion se reprit bien vite et continua son mouvement tout en soutenant le regard émeraude du garçon.

Depuis combien de temps, exactement, le fixait-il ainsi ?...

L'espion voulut prendre la parole afin de lui demander comment il allait peut-être, mais s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il détailla le regard du garçon.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens mais il semblait ne pas le voir. Ils étaient ternes, éteints, vides. Exactement comme ceux de Lily lors de cette nuit à Godric's Hollow.

Une certaine douleur monta soudainement en lui et il s'appliqua à la refouler.

Grimaçant, l'espion détourna ensuite la tête pour continuer d'un geste crispé à ranger les quelques bandages dans sa sacoche.

Il devait se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller, mais la fatigue et le stress qu'il ressentait depuis plus de trois semaines ne l'aidaient pas. Certes, la vision de ces yeux verts, ceux de Lily, à présent vides et éteints était pénible à voir, mais ce n'était pas une raison. D'ailleurs, il était en face de Harry Potter, pas de Lily Evans. Il devait se reprendre.

Après un petit silence de quelques secondes, l'espion se décida finalement à regarder en face le Survivant.

Il voulut lui parler, lui demander s'il avait mal quelque part, ou même tenter de le faire réagir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les yeux du garçon se refermèrent lentement et il sembla se rendormir.

Légèrement inquiet – et juste au cas où, l'espion vérifia son pouls puis lâcha un bref soupir en sentant les battements de son cœur pulser dans son cou.

Avec tous les antidouleurs que l'espion lui avait donné et s'il y réfléchissait bien, ce n'était pas étonnant que le garçon soit un peu… sonné. Au moins, cela lui avait permis de le soigner sans qu'il ne se réveille.

Tout en se levant, l'espion jeta ensuite un Tempus. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et dans la chambre, il faisait en effet assez sombre.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la chaise. Il attrapa ensuite sa sacoche et fit de même pour la petite table ronde. Puis, il fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette pour le couvrir de sa couette avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Dans la chambre, il ne faisait pas froid mais les nuits au manoir, à mesure que les jours diminuaient, se faisaient de moins en moins chaudes. Et étant donné que le garçon avait de la fièvre…

Enfin, après un dernier coup d'œil au Survivant, l'espion quitta la chambre, remit les protections en place et traversa à nouveau les couloirs sombres du manoir. D'un pas rapide et souple, il descendit les escaliers, atteignit le hall d'entrée puis sortit ensuite dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit.

Sur la colline, un calme pesant, voire même inquiétant, régnait. Il n'y avait pas de vent, aucun oiseau ne chantait et les nuages, éclairés dans le ciel par un croissant de lune, se déplaçaient rapidement vers l'est.

L'espion emprunta le chemin de gravier qui menait au portail, sa silhouette habillée tout de noir se confondant parfois avec l'obscurité.

Le lendemain, il devrait retourner au manoir afin de continuer à soigner le garçon tandis que le surlendemain, il devrait faire son rapport à Dumbledore. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Potter se tiendrait tranquille, car l'espion n'était pas d'une nature patiente…

Cependant, il devait tout de même s'assurer que le garçon n'était pas brisé. L'épisode de toute à l'heure pouvait se justifier par la quantité importante d'antidouleur que l'espion lui avait fait avalé dans son sommeil, mais il ne fallait pas que la même chose se reproduise. Il devrait donc, en plus de soigner le corps du garçon, tenter de le faire réagir et de lui parler.

Evidemment, il se doutait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu…

* * *

« Mr Potter… » menaça l'espion pour la énième fois. « Je vous le répète, ce sont des potions régénératrices et nutritives. Buvez-les et vous vous sentirez mieux. » articula-t-il lentement avec une certaine dose d'impatience.

Il s'était pourtant montré conciliant et patient envers le garçon, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas coopérer ?...

Merlin, l'espion n'était vraiment pas fait pour cela.

Le jour suivant au réveil quelque peu momentané du Survivant, l'espion s'était rendu dans sa chambre, tard dans la matinée. Le garçon étant encore endormi, Severus en avait profité pour changer ses bandages dans le calme. Son répit avait toutefois été de courte durée car à peine avait-il fini de mettre de la pommade sur son épaule calcinée que le garçon s'était réveillé, quelque peu paniqué et légèrement à l'ouest.

Encore sonné, l'espion avait donc pu faire boire au garçon une potion calmante, la dernière jusque-là malheureusement.

Petit à petit, il avait semblé reprendre contact avec la réalité et s'était calmé pour finalement se mettre à trembler légèrement et se recroqueviller contre les barreaux de la tête du lit. Sa vue était floue mais contrairement au jour précédent, il réagissait lorsque l'on bougeait devant lui, mais pas de la bonne façon cependant…

Le maître des potions, en voyant le regard effrayé du garçon, s'était appliqué à ne faire aucun geste brusque, à parler doucement et à faire preuve de patience. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois pour lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui donner quelques potions et continuer à le soigner, le garçon s'était figé et avait frénétiquement refusé de la tête que l'espion ne le touche. Quant aux potions qu'il lui proposait, il avait évidemment le même état d'esprit.

Severus en était donc au même point depuis quelques minutes déjà et commençait légèrement à perdre patience. Il avait tenté de lui parler, de lui demander s'il avait mal quelque part – ce qui était évident vu la façon dont il grimaçait, en vain.

Non, l'espion n'était définitivement pas fait pour cela.

« Potter, je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, si c'est ce que vous pensez… » lâcha l'espion, lasse.

Mais depuis quelques minutes, le garçon ne semblait plus l'écouter. Ou du moins, il l'écoutait mais se fichait éperdument de ce que le sorcier pouvait bien raconter.

Dans le pyjama de coton gris qu'il portait désormais, recroquevillé ainsi contre le mur, il paraissait frêle, apeuré, vulnérable. Des mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, son teint était toujours aussi pâle que le jour précédent et ses mains, qu'il tenait fermement contre son torse, tremblaient légèrement.

Alors qu'il s'était montré plutôt coopératif après avoir avalé la potion calmante, son comportement avait tout de suite changé lorsqu'il avait semblé identifier la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant songea l'espion, car il se doutait bien que dans son état, il était bien la dernière personne que le garçon avait envie de voir…

Mais tant pis, il ferrait avec.

« Mr Potter. » commença alors le sorcier d'une voix autoritaire, captant l'attention du Survivant. « Buvez ces potions avant que je ne vous force à le faire. » lui ordonna-t-il en tendant pour la énième fois la première fiole à l'adolescent.

Allait-il appliquer ses menaces si le garçon n'obtempérait pas ? Certainement.

Celui-ci dû d'ailleurs se rendre compte que le sorcier était sérieux car avec une expression crispée, il avança sa main vers la fiole et la prit enfin. Légèrement tremblant, il porta ensuite la potion à sa bouche puis la but lentement tandis que l'espion lui tendait déjà l'autre, satisfait.

Il remarqua cependant que le garçon lui lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil effrayés et évitait soigneusement de le toucher lorsqu'il fallait prendre la fiole. Peut-être était-il allé un peu loin, mais il avait au moins réussi à se faire obéir.

Et même si l'espion ne savait quelle attitude adopter lorsqu'il fallait faire face à un adolescent tout juste sorti d'un traumatisme, il en conclut que la fermeté pouvait aider.

Puis, une fois que le garçon eut fini et lui tendit la dernière fiole, le maître des potions demanda d'une voix plus calme :

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Cependant, encore une fois, le garçon semblait être parti ailleurs.

S'il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs sur son visage, celui-ci était toujours pâle et il fixait désormais un point invisible sur la couette, juste devant ses jambes ramenées contre lui. Son expression était quant à elle d'avantage crispée, et ses mains, qu'ils seraient toujours, tremblaient encore.

Il sembla même à l'espion qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, ce qui expliquerait que le garçon était un peu... ailleurs.

Le maître des potions approcha alors doucement sa main du front de l'adolescent, non sans lui avoir signalé qu'il allait de par son geste prendre sa fièvre, mais s'arrêta aussitôt en entendant la voix rauque du Survivant.

« Ne… ne me… touchez pas ! » haleta-t-il en se reculant d'avantage contre les barreaux du lit.

Ses yeux restèrent résolument fixés sur ses pieds et il se mordit la lèvre d'un geste qui devait sans doute être automatique.

L'espion quant à lui, surpris de le voir réagir ainsi, ramena alors sa main vers lui et fronça les sourcils devant la scène.

De par son expression crispée et sa voix chevrotante, le sorcier pouvait affirmer qu'il avait peur. Son regard en effet, résolument fixe, semblait terrifié.

Le maître des potions n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal mais le Survivant semblait craindre tout contact. Et il songea que c'était une réaction plutôt banale après ce qu'il avait subi…

« S'il vous plaît… je… je ne désobéirai… plus… » continua le garçon d'une petite voix presque suppliante.

Cela, cependant, n'était pas normal.

Par Merlin, que lui prenait-il donc ?

Mais l'espion n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Le garçon, tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était pris à lui, avait peur que le Mangemort fasse de même. Cela expliquait son attitude crispée et sa peur.

Cependant, réalisait-il que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était son professeur de potion ? Celui-ci n'en était pas vraiment certain…

« Potter. » dit-il alors d'une voix calme. « Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

« Je suis le professeur Snape. » continua-t-il alors. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Comme seule réaction, le Survivant releva la tête et posa son regard flou et incertain sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Cependant, malgré les paroles du sorcier, il ne sembla pas convaincu. Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur ses robes noires, puis sur son visage, et il plissa légèrement les yeux comme s'il n'y voyait pas clair.

C'est sur cette pensée que l'espion pensa aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Du regard, il chercha alors celles-ci et les trouva sur la table de chevet, à l'autre extrémité du lit. Puis, d'un coup discret de baguette magique, il les fit léviter vers lui, les attrapa puis les tendit au Survivant :

« Mettez vos lunettes, Potter. » dit-il calmement.

Son geste avait cependant crispé le garçon. D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit donc doucement léviter les lunettes vers le visage de l'adolescent.

Avant de se poser sur son nez, les branches s'ouvrirent et le garçon les attrapa finalement de sa main droite – la gauche étant dans une attelle – pour les poser.

Il cligna ensuite des yeux, promena son regard incertain autour de lui et lâcha en reconnaissant le sorcier :

« Snape… »

* * *

À suivre...


	18. Dance With The Devil

**Hello !**

Non, vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas en retard ! Votre imagination vous joue des tours...

En réalité, je trouvais le chapitre un peu trop court avant de le publier et j'ai décidé de rajouter des éléments. Du coup, ça fait plus à lire, pas mal non ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On en est à 126 et 82 personnes suivent la fiction ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais tout ce petit monde ne rentrerait pas dans mon appartement lol !

Sur ce commentaire inutile, je vous laisse avec les paroles du groupe Breaking Benjamin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"_ _Trembling, crawling across my skin,_

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight,_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight..."_

...

 _"Tremblant, rampant sous ma peau,_

 _Je sens tes yeux froids et morts dérober la vie qui est mienne._

 _Dis adieu, tandis que nous dansons avec le diable ce soir,_

 _Ne t'avises pas de le regarder dans les yeux, pendant que nous dansons avec le diable ce soir..."_

...

Breaking Benjamin – Dance With The Devil

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Dance With The Devil**

* * *

Dans la clairière, il faisait sombre.

Les arbres autour d'elle projetaient des ombres inquiétantes tandis que la lune, qui surplombait la scène, brillait d'une lumière aveuglante. Une légère brise se leva, faisant frémir les branches des arbres ainsi que le garçon qui se tenait là. Lui tournant autour, des pas silencieux foulaient la terre humide, tel un prédateur face à une proie. Ses longues capes noires glissaient lentement sur l'herbe, pareilles à un serpent, et Harry frissonna.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?...

À genoux à même le sol, il était terrifié. Il voulait fuir, courir le plus loin possible, mais il en était incapable. La peur le paralysait et il était incapable de s'enfuir.

À nouveau, un vent froid se leva et les arbres autour de la petite clairière frissonnèrent. Une mèche de cheveux noire de jais tomba sur ses yeux mais il n'osa pas l'enlever. Il frissonna, ses dents claquèrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler plus fort encore, mais il ne bougea pas. La peur lui tordait le ventre, grignotait sa chair et le consumait entièrement. Toute trace de lucidité avait depuis longtemps déserté son esprit et quelques gouttes de sueur froide lui coulèrent dans le dos.

Soudain, sa voix claqua dans le silence et fit brusquement frémir l'adolescent :

« Harry Potter. »

Il garda la tête basse, son regard résolument fixé sur l'herbe qui se balançait légèrement sous le vent. Ses yeux à lui, il en était sûr, le toisait avec une fureur froide et cruelle.

Il ne voulait pas croiser ce regard.

« Peut-être devrais-je te tuer, finalement… » dit-il lentement, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe et faisant haleter de terreur l'adolescent.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il se mordit à sang la lèvre inférieure.

Malheureusement, la douleur n'apaisa pas sa peur.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Harry Potter. » annonça la voix d'un ton effroyable tandis que le serpent se mouvait toujours sur l'herbe et lui tournait autour. « J'ai pourtant été patient avec toi, beaucoup plus qu'avec personne d'autre… » continua-t-elle, emplie de fureur contenue. « Je t'ai permis de sortir, mais tu as abusé de ma clémence. »

Il avait peur, comme jamais il n'avait eu peur jusque-là. La voix terrible du mage noir le paralysait et le terrifiait. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine et sa respiration saccadée lui brûlait la gorge. Ses yeux étaient figés, sa tête complètement vide et tout son corps tremblait.

« Tu m'as désobéi. » claqua la voix, faisant haleter le Survivant. « Tu as tué un de mes fidèles Mangemorts et tu t'es enfui. » l'accusa-t-elle tandis que les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissaient sous ses paroles acérées.

Que… que disait-il ?...

Au souvenir du corps sans vie de sa victime, il ferma brusquement les yeux et secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il serra plus forts ses mains contre son torse et tenta de faire disparaître l'image qu'il avait dans sa tête, en vain.

« Ne fuis pas la réalité, Harry Potter. » le gifla la voix.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'était pas…

« Tu es un meurtrier, tu as tué un sorcier de sang-froid. » continua-t-elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler d'avantage et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

« N'as-tu donc pas pensé aux répercussions ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Il n'avait jamais… il n'avait jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit…

Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil le serpent se rapprocher de lui. Il cessa de lui tourner autour et s'avança lentement tandis que l'adolescent, paralysé par la peur, était condamné à ne pouvoir s'enfuir.

Lorsque ses robes noires se plantèrent devant lui, il frémit mais garda résolument son regard fixé sur l'herbe humide, juste devant ses genoux repliés.

« Ma patience a des limites, Harry Potter. » siffla le terrible mage noir. « Et tu viens tout juste de l'épuiser. »

Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement et, terrifié par les mots du serpent, il se mit à trembler d'avantage. Il se sentait observé, toisé par ces yeux carmin abominables et n'osait faire un seul mouvement. Une goutte de sueur coula à nouveau dans son dos et il frissonna de froid.

Autour d'eux, le vent faisait siffler les branches des arbres et un nuage vint cacher une partie de la lune.

« Je pourrais te tuer et faire de toi un Inferi, cela garantirait au moins ton obéissance envers moi... » dit le serpent d'une voix lente et basse, à quelques centimètres seulement du garçon, qui haleta soudain. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il eut dans la tête une brève image d'un Inferi et se vit transformé en cette créature. Ses membres étaient squelettiques, son visage blanc et émacié, ses yeux vides.

Non ! Tout mais pas ça… !

« _Réponds-moi._ » siffla le serpent tout en lui faisant relever brusquement la tête de son emprise invisible.

L'adolescent poussa un faible gémissement de douleur et haleta lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rouges sang du terrible mage noir.

Ces yeux-là n'étaient pas humains. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être jamais été. La pupille était noire et verticale, pareille à celle d'un chat, l'iris était d'un rouge carmin flamboyant.

Harry ne voulait pas faire face à ces yeux. Mais, paralysé par la peur et la tête douloureusement soutenue par l'emprise du serpent, il n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger son regard terrifié dans celui de Voldemort.

Soudain, le serpent avança lentement sa main squelettique vers le visage de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci haleta de terreur, tenta de se reculer, en vain. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa paralysie soit due à sa peur.

Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, les longues capes noires du serpent se soulevèrent et ses lèvres presque inexistantes s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire effrayant.

De ses longs doigts osseux, il effleura ensuite la cicatrice du Survivant qui, horrifié, avait brusquement fermés les yeux. L'adolescent sentit ses ongles faire doucement le contour de sa cicatrice tandis que son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et que ses dents mordaient furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Puis, il sentit les ongles pointus pénétrer la chair et gémit brusquement de douleur.

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux se rouvrirent alors et croisèrent le regard cruel et inquisiteur du serpent.

Puis, tandis que le vent soufflait avec force autour d'eux et que la lune était complètement cachée par les nuages, il prononça d'une voix terrible :

 _« Désormais, tu m'appartiens. »_

Alors, brusquement, les contours et les formes devinrent flous, tout se colora de noir et l'adolescent ne vit et n'entendit bientôt plus rien. Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent, s'engouffrèrent en lui et le vidèrent de toute émotion. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, il voulut pousser un hurlement mais n'y parvint pas.

À la place, ses yeux réussirent à distinguer une étincelle de lumière loin, très loin devant lui. Il voulut courir vers elle, l'appeler, lui crier de venir à lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et ses membres refusèrent de bouger.

C'est alors qu'il prit une brusque inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

La lumière, tant elle était forte, sembla lui brûler la rétine. Il prit de longues et puissantes inspirations tandis que la douleur transperçait son corps de tout part puis referma aussitôt les yeux en poussant un faible gémissement.

Il crut entendre une voix et sentir quelque chose lui toucher le bras mais la voix du terrible serpent surpassait tout. Ses battements de cœur étaient saccadés, il luttait pour ne pas suffoquer.

 _« Potter… »_

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid se coller contre ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux, paniqué, mais les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

Un liquide coula alors dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge et en quelques secondes à peine, les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmèrent tandis que liquide semblait se propager dans tout son corps.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, essayant tant bien que mal de s'accommoder à la lumière. Dans son dos, il sentit comme une barre froide et se colla d'avantage contre elle tandis qu'il entendait vaguement une voix, juste à côté de lui.

Elle l'appelait. Qui était-elle ?

Il parvint à distinguer le bleu de la couette, puis le gris de ses vêtements et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il ramena ses jambes vers lui. Perdu, il amena ensuite ses mains tremblantes contre son torse et frissonna. Sa vue était floue et les contours indistincts.

Où était-il ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ? La douleur avait été telle qu'il aurait cru...

Il ne comprenait rien.

« Potter ? » répéta la voix près de lui.

Ses oreilles guidant son regard, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix puis frémit en ne voyant que du noir.

La voix continua, elle était calme et basse mais l'adolescent ne l'entendait pas. Lentement, il leva ses mains vers ses yeux, il lui semblait que certains de ses doigts étaient difficiles à bouger, comme s'ils étaient enveloppés dans quelque chose. Tout son bras gauche lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le bouger.

« Mr Potter, j'aimerais que vous buviez ces potions. » dit vaguement la voix.

Ce n'était pas la même. L'adolescent n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait la connaître.

Que lui voulait-elle ? Boire des potions ?...

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il l'entendit à nouveau, capta le mot ''empoisonner'' et frissonna légèrement. Sa cuisse lui faisait mal, ainsi que ses côtes et son front. Il lui semblait que quelques mèches de cheveux cachaient ses yeux, ce qui expliquait les sortes de bandes noires devant eux.

Il avait un peu froid, ses mains serrées contre son torse tremblaient et il ne pouvait stopper leur tremblement.

Soudain, la voix se fit plus forte, plus autoritaire.

« Mr Potter… Buvez ces potions avant que je ne vous force à la faire. »

Harry le sentit immédiatement : s'il ne faisait pas ce que la voix lui disait de faire, elle allait lui faire du mal, il en était sûr. Et il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit alors sa main droite en direction de la voix et prit une première fiole qu'il amena à ses lèvres et qu'il but avec une légère grimace.

La voix dit autre chose, il ne comprit pas et but les autres fioles qu'on lui tendit, sans un mot. Il n'en était pas certain mais il lui semblait qu'il connaissait ce goût infect.

Peut-être la voix était-elle gentille ? Peut-être essayait-elle de l'aider ? Dans tous les cas, elle ne ressemblait pas à… l'autre. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, non ? Car l'autre… l'autre était épouvantable. Et Harry ne voulait plus l'entendre.

Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil une main floue surmontée de manches noires s'avancer vers lui, vers son visage, comme le serpent l'avait fait.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se recula brusquement dans le lit.

« Ne… ne me… touchez pas ! »

Le mouvement le fit grimacer de douleur et sa cuisse le lança d'avantage.

Non, il ne devait pas lui faire confiance, elle était comme l'autre ! Elle lui voulait du mal ! Mais il avait tellement souffert… pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne voulait plus avoir mal… jamais…

« S'il vous plaît… » supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je… je ne désobéirai… plus… »

La peur qu'il avait ressenti, la douleur, l'effroi, toutes ses sensations qui mettaient sa chair à vif, il ne voulait plus les ressentir. Il en avait assez. S'il promettait d'obéir, on le laisserait tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

La voix se fit plus calme, peut-être plus douce. Voulait-elle l'amadouer ?...

Elle sembla l'appeler et il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il ne devait faire confiance à personne. Si on lui disait d'obéir, il le ferait mais pour le reste, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » dit la voix.

Elle semblait étrangement familière aux oreilles de Harry mais obstiné, il secoua à nouveau la tête. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Il avait mal, et il sentait tout à coup si fatigué…

« Je suis le professeur Snape. » continua-t-elle.

Le nom également sembla familier. Professeur Snape… il connaissait peut-être quelqu'un qui répondait à ce nom…

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal… » hésita-t-il.

Vraiment ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ?...

L'adolescent releva la tête et promena son regard flou et incertain sur l'homme. Il frémit légèrement en voyant les robes noires puis remonta pour apercevoir un visage qu'il connaissait, sans doute. Sa peau était pâle, des cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Ses yeux devaient être noirs également, il n'en était pas sûr.

Devait-il lui faire confiance ?...

« Mettez vos lunettes, Potter. » entendit-il ensuite.

L'homme tendit à nouveau la main vers lui, faisant se crisper l'adolescent.

Il devait se méfier, il le connaissait peut-être et avait sans doute l'air d'être gentil mais il était habillé tout de noir, comme l'autre…

Puis, il vit vaguement un objet léviter devant lui, cligna des yeux et identifia ses lunettes.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il n'y voyait rien, sans ses lunettes…

Il leva sa main droite et les mit sur son nez. Ses yeux afin de s'accommoder aux verres clignèrent plusieurs fois et il put enfin voir distinctement.

Avec une certaine lenteur, il fit le tour de la chambre du regard tandis que la lucidité lui revenait enfin. À quoi avait-il pensé, juste avant ?...

Il remarqua la porte blanche et entrouverte de la salle de bain, les murs gris et délavés, les deux bibliothèques, le fauteuil vert où traînaient des habits noirs, la fenêtre…

« Je suis… dans ma chambre ? » se dit-il vaguement. Mais il se corrigea tout de suite ce n'était pas sa chambre. C'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, il y vivait depuis un long moment déjà, beaucoup trop long à ses yeux.

Puis, il posa son regard sur l'homme qui attendait en silence à ses côtés. Il le fixait tranquillement, ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur lui. Son teint était pâle, ses cheveux noirs et graisseux entouraient son visage. Son nez était crochu…

« Snape… » réalisa brusquement Harry.

La réalité le frappa alors de plein fouet. Il était au manoir de Voldemort, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus était avec lui et le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Il l'avait soigné, s'était moqué de lui plusieurs fois, l'avait dérouté, l'avait rassuré puis l'avait insulté de faible… et ensuite ?

Harry se revit en train d'ouvrir la fiole que le maître des potions avait ensorcelée, se souvint avoir ressenti de la joie et de la gratitude pour finalement retomber dans le désespoir… Il se souvint d'Alexandre, puis de Nott, lorsqu'il le frappa et l'insulta notamment, il se souvint de la maison brûlée puis de la voix…

« Je suis là pour vous aider Mr Potter. » dit vaguement Snape.

L'adolescent avait son regard posé sur lui mais il ne le voyait pas. Ses souvenirs resurgissaient brusquement et les images se superposaient devant lui. Il y avait eu le cadavre d'une femme, puis un homme innocent que l'on voulut tuer. Il y avait ensuite eu un homme, habillé de capes noires déchirées, qui avait failli le blesser d'un sortilège inconnu.

« Où avez-vous mal ? » continua le Mangemort d'un ton calme et patient.

Puis, il y avait eu une explosion, un vide dans sa tête, la voix qui lui parlait, la pluie qui tombait sur lui, l'homme à ses pieds qui le suppliait de l'épargner…

À cette pensée, l'adolescent se crispa et ferma brusquement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela.

« Potter ? » hésita le maître des potions.

Il rouvrit les yeux, détailla vaguement le visage du sorcier qui lui faisait face et réalisa soudain qu'il était exténué. Ses membres jusque-là crispés contre lui se détendirent alors et il souffla d'une petite voix :

« Je suis fatigué monsieur. »

Oui, il était si fatigué…

« Eh bien, dormez. » lui conseilla simplement le maître des potions, comme si ce qu'il disait était une évidence.

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait plus plonger dans le noir. Que serait-il s'il tombait à nouveau sur _lui_?

« Vous êtes fatigué… mais vous ne voulez pas dormir ? » demanda son professeur d'une voix quelque peu incertaine.

À nouveau, l'adolescent secoua la tête. Si la réalité était ici, il n'avait pas envie de rêver encore. Il avait mal et ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais il préférait rester ici.

« J'aimerais que vous buviez cette potion. » dit alors le Mangemort en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. « Contre la douleur. » précisa-t-il en croisant le regard incertain de l'adolescent.

Lentement, Harry tendit la main vers la fiole. Il la prit, l'amena à ses lèvres et but ensuite le liquide tandis que son professeur avançait soudainement ses mains vers lui.

Légèrement paniqué, l'adolescent voulut se reculer et lui dire de rester loin de lui mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lentement, ses membres ne lui obéirent plus, sa tête se renversa en arrière et il se sentit doucement partir.

Puis il plongea à nouveau dans le noir.

La peur, la terreur, le froid et la douleur avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que le noir, qui enveloppait tout et régnait en maître dans son esprit.

Curieusement, alors qu'il lui avait semblé les avoir craintes quelques temps auparavant, les ténèbres ne lui faisaient pas peur. Elles semblaient même apaisantes, revigorantes.

La douleur cependant, tout comme la lumière aveuglante, ne tarda pas à venir.

Il y eut d'abord une femme allongée contre le carrelage froid d'une cuisine, le regard vide et la tête couverte de sang. La peur, le dégoût et l'incertitude ne l'avaient pas quitté. Puis il y eut un homme, un sortilège jaillit, il y eut des cris, des coups, de la douleur et de la haine…

Il y eut ensuite la pluie, le chemin de terre, le ciel orageux et enfin la maison brûlée. Elle était en ruine, de la suie recouvrait presque toute la façade et des planches de bois délabrées traînaient à même le sol.

 _« Il est ici. »_

Il entra. Pourquoi faisait-il quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

Un homme était avec lui et semblait surveiller tous ses faits et gestes.

Oh… il n'avait pas le choix.

Puis, il y eut une explosion. Curieux, la maison n'était pourtant pas en feu… Il frissonna, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine et il regardait trois hommes habillés de capes noires tandis que la voix lui parlait.

La voix ?

Il frémit. Qu'y avait-il ensuite ? Tout était flou, incertain. Il avait ses lunettes pourtant…

La luminosité chuta soudain et une averse tomba sur la ville. Il se vit courir sous la pluie, trempé, perdu, la peur au ventre. Il fuyait.

Qui fuyait-il, déjà ?...

La ville était lumineuse et animée. Il y avait des voitures, des passants et des magasins. La pluie était moins forte mais la peur le tenaillait. Il lui sembla ensuite qu'il était monté dans un bus, quelle drôle d'idée...

Puis il avait eu mal à la tête. Très mal. Comme si elle allait exploser. La voix était là, elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Il courut, courut encore, courut jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement, il avait faim, il avait peur, il était terrifié.

Il déambulait de rues en rues, croisait des passants, se remettait à courir puis marchait à nouveau. Il tenta de leur échapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient bien trop forts pour lui.

Puis tout devint noir. Ses membres s'étirèrent et il eut soudain envie de vomir.

Il atterrit sur de l'herbe était humide, la terre sous ses genoux sentait fort et les arbres qui l'entouraient se balançaient doucement sous le vent. Il lui semblait qu'il connaissait déjà cet endroit. L'avait-il vu en rêve ? Ou bien était-il réel ?

Soudain, il frémit.

Puis il hurla.

Que lui arrivait-il ?!

La voix était furieuse contre lui, elle semblait vouloir le tuer. Il était entouré de noir, de masques et de haine.

 _« Endoloris ! »_

La douleur, lacérait son corps et brûlait sa chair à vif. Étaient-ce ses propres hurlements qu'il entendait ?...

Son corps se tordit sur l'herbe mouillée et sa gorge sembla se déchirer sous ses cris. Il y eut des rires, d'autres sortilèges furent lancés en sa direction. La voix se réjouissait de sa douleur et des yeux rouges le fixaient cruellement.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de souffrir autant ?

Une bise glacée se leva et la lune, qui éclairait la scène, fut cachée par une rangée de nuages sombres.

 _« Prépare-toi à finir brisé. »_

Puis tout devint à nouveau noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la luminosité dans la chambre était encore faible. Un silence inquiétant régnait et toute sa jambe droite le lançait douloureusement.

Il changea de position en grimaçant, eut cette fois mal à l'épaule et poussa un soupir désespéré. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. L'adolescent se crispa, réalisa qu'il ne faisait finalement pas si sombre et regarda en silence le Mangemort pénétrer dans la chambre. Il était habillé de noir, exactement comme ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. Lui voulait-il du mal, lui aussi ?

L'adolescent ne fit pas l'effort de se relever. Il resta couché, le corps dissimulé sous l'épaisse couette tandis que le sorcier s'avançait en sa direction d'un air imperturbable.

Le sorcier fit apparaître une petite table, puis un tabouret. Il posa ensuite sa sacoche sur la table, s'assit et demanda aussitôt d'une voix neutre :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry renifla puis se décida à bouger un peu.

« J'ai mal. » dit-il d'une petite voix tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir dans le lit.

Le Mangemort le regarda faire en silence. Il ne fit aucun geste en sa direction, ce qui rassura l'adolescent. Tant qu'il ne le touchait pas, tout allait bien…

Puis il lui donna une potion. Avec méfiance, Harry l'attrapa, constata sa couleur orangée, l'amena à la hauteur de ses lèvres puis la but en silence.

Le liquide froid coula dansa sa gorge et se rependit lentement dans son corps, apaisant quelque peu sa douleur. Cependant, telle une bonne amie à lui, elle resta tout de même présente.

« Vous sentez-vous capable de manger ? » demanda ensuite Snape en reprenant la fiole et en la fourrant dans sa sacoche.

Comme seule réponse, l'adolescent fit une grimace. Tout ce qui se rapportait à la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le Mangemort lui tendit alors une autre fiole. Ne cessait-il jamais de lui donner des potions ?

« Mais vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi. » dit le sorcier d'un ton ferme tandis que l'adolescent la prenait et la buvait lentement, non sans une grimace de dégoût. « Demain voire même ce soir, il vous faudra manger un peu. » ajouta-t-il en reprenant la fiole que le Survivant lui tendait.

Puis il continua de parler tandis que Harry tournait son regard vers la fenêtre. Une lumière douce filtrait par la vitre et se propageait dans toute la chambre. Le ciel, qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue, était d'un bleu clair apaisant et le soleil, parfois caché par des nuages devait sûrement être très agréable.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas senti le soleil sur sa peau.

Soudain, l'adolescent fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la voix du Mangemort s'éleva :

« Mr Potter, serait-ce trop demander de m'écouter lorsque je vous parle ? » dit-il d'une voix agacée tandis que le Survivant tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui, non sans une légère expression crispée.

Le sorcier le regardait d'un air impatient mais ne semblait pas être en colère contre lui. Ses yeux noirs le toisaient en silence et ses sourcils, dans une expression de désapprobation, étaient légèrement froncés. Cependant, son regard en croisant les yeux du Survivant changea et il parut soudain intéressé, non sans montrer une certaine méfiance.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard et préféra fixer ses mains.

« À rien. » répondit-il ensuite.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il une telle chose ? Cela ne le regardait pas…

« Potter. » le réprimanda son professeur d'une voix quelque peu menaçante.

L'adolescent frémit légèrement. Sans raison apparente, son cœur s'accéléra et il lança un bref coup d'œil au maître des potions.

« Je… je ne pense à rien… d'important. » répondit-il en fixant à nouveau ses mains et en jouant avec ses doigts.

Étrange, certains avaient des pansements, d'autres non. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, avait-il des pansements ?

« Dites toujours... » l'encouragea son professeur d'une voix quelque peu traînante, tandis que l'adolescent reportait son attention à la fenêtre.

Dans la chambre, il faisait un peu sombre. À certains endroits de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait mal et il avait froid. L'air du dehors lui manquait, le soleil aussi. Oui, il pouvait le lui dire, pourquoi pas après tout ?

« J'aimerais… » commença-t-il d'une petite voix tout en fixant la fenêtre. « J'aimerais aller dehors. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, un poids invisible sur sa poitrine l'oppressait et il voulait prendre l'air, afin de le faire disparaître. Le sorcier était gentil avec lui, peut-être accepterait-il de le laisser sortir ?

« C'est impossible. » répondit cependant son professeur tandis que l'adolescent lui lançait un regard incertain. « Il… ne le permettrait pas. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix quelque peu hésitante tout en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux méfiants du garçon.

« Il ? » pensa Harry, tout à coup perdu. Qui était ce ''il'' ? Et pourquoi l'empêcherait-il de sortir ? S'il restait ici, il sentait qu'il allait étouffer. Son cœur, depuis quelques minutes d'ailleurs, battait plus fort dans sa poitrine et il avait brusquement besoin d'air.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se lever, mais tant pis. Sous l'œil méfiant du Mangemort, il s'appuya sur sa main droite et se tourna pour sortir du lit.

« Potter, je ne vous conseille pas de… » hésita le sorcier.

Cependant, l'adolescent ne l'écoutait plus. Avec une grimace, il réussit à s'extirper de sa couette et tenta de sortir du lit. Un faux mouvement le fit cependant prendre appui sur son bras gauche et il gémit de douleur.

À côté de lui, l'espion tenta de le soutenir afin de limiter les dégâts, posa sa main sur le bras valide du Survivant mais fut brusquement repoussé.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurla-il presque, le souffle court.

Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, il avait simplement posé sa main sur son bras. Cependant, ce simple geste avait provoqué comme une brûlure à l'adolescent. Son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté et son cœur frappait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Perdu, il se mit à fixer la couette bleue.

Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ?

Il ne comprenait pas, il avait peur. Qui pourrait répondre à ses questions ? Le sorcier savait-il ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Pour… » essaya-t-il de dire entre deux respirations hachées. « J'ai m-mal… pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-il en plongeant son regard perdu dans celui de son professeur, qui le regardait d'un air incertain.

Ses mains, dont quelques doigts étaient bandés, tremblaient. Son bras gauche qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger le lançait douloureusement, sa jambe droite également, et tout son corps. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quelle était la cause de sa souffrance ?

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?...

Des images floues, incertaines, défilaient devant ses yeux. Il était à genoux sur l'herbe mouillée, des sortilèges pleuvaient sur lui et il hurlait de douleur. C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

« Vous avez été… blessé. » répondit avec hésitation le sorcier.

Des sorciers vêtus de longues robes noires l'entouraient, ils étaient tous masqués. La terre humide sous son corps puait le sang, l'odeur de la pluie mélangée au liquide carmin lui brûlait les narines, des rires se faisaient entendre et une voix abominable, cruelle et terrifiante, se délectait de son agonie.

Non, ce n'était pas réel...

« Potter ? » entendit-il faiblement.

C'était un cauchemar. Des yeux rouges le toisaient avec fureur et un serpent ondulait sur l'herbe humide en lui tournant autour. Tout était rouge, il avait froid, il avait mal, il avait peur.

 _« Je t'ai épargné jusque-là, Harry Potter. Mais ma patience a des limites. »_

Ses capes noires flottaient devant lui et ses yeux rouge sang étaient plongés dans son regard terrifié. Il avança sa main, le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'il le toucha, sa respiration se bloqua et il ne parvint plus à respirer.

« Potter, calmez-vous. » entendit-il à nouveau, cette fois beaucoup trop près de lui.

Une main se posa à nouveau sur son bras, il voulut crier mais n'eut pas assez d'air dans ses poumons. Ou alors en avait-il trop ? Sa tête lui tournait et des papillons noirs flottaient devant ses yeux. La main posée sur son bras ne le lâcha pas, il se débâtit, frappa à l'aveuglette et tenta de s'échapper, en vain.

 _« N'as-tu donc pas pensé aux répercussions ? »_ lui siffla la voix, presque moqueuse.

Il voulut fuir, courir loin de ce cauchemar mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Une poigne ferme parvint à attraper ses deux poignets, il tira, voulut hurler mais il suffoquait et ne voyait plus rien. Une autre main se plaqua contre sa bouche et une voix résonna tout près de ses oreilles :

« Vous hyperventilez, respirez lentement par le nez. »

Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les yeux le toisaient toujours, inquisiteurs et cruels. Il gémit faiblement, tenta de s'échapper une nouvelle fois à eux mais n'y parvint pas. La poigne était trop forte et une peur dévorante montait lentement en lui.

« Potter, concen… vous. » saisit-il vaguement.

Des doigts pâles et squelettiques s'avancèrent vers son front, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il hurla lorsqu'ils touchèrent sa cicatrice. Des ongles pointus pénétrèrent sa chair, griffèrent sa cicatrice et du sang coula sur son front.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, personne ne vous veut du mal. » continua la voix grave et rassurante. « Respirez lentement, Potter. »

Le serpent se pencha vers lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux épouvantables ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Un sourire atroce se forma sur son visage et il lui susurra :

 _« Tu m'appartiens… »_

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité.

Cependant, la voix rassurante couvrit l'autre et répéta encore et encore :

« Je ne peux vous donner de potion pour l'instant. Prenez une longue inspiration. Bloquez-la trois secondes. Relâchez-la. Encore. Faites-le encore. »

Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit. L'autre voix était encore là, mais elle était faible, presque inaudible.

Sonné, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que du noir. Il réalisa cependant que ce qu'il voyait étaient les robes du sorcier qui se tenait près de lui, leva les yeux pour distinguer son visage mais ne vit que ses lèvres qui prononçaient toujours les même paroles.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais il lui semblait que sa tête lui tournait moins. Il n'était plus à genoux, la douleur revenait mais elle semblait familière, presque réconfortante.

« C'est bien Potter. » l'encouragea la voix. « Inspirez, bloquez et expirez. Lentement. Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. »

À mesure que les secondes passaient, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière et ses battements de cœur frénétiques se calmaient sensiblement. Sa tête ne lui tournait presque plus et les yeux rouges sang du serpent avaient disparus.

Il sentit la poigne autour de ses poignets se desserrer un peu mais ne bougea pas et effectua encore et encore le même exercice.

La peur, à mesure qu'il inspirait et expirait, semblait s'écouler et sortir de son corps. Il devait écouter la voix rassurante, elle savait quoi faire.

Au bout de quelques autres secondes, il parvint alors à distinguer le visage de son professeur de potion et à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda ensuite Snape en le relâchant complètement.

La voix... c'était Snape ?

Aussitôt, le Survivant recula dans son lit puis hocha la tête en silence.

Il ne l'aimait pas, il le savait. Mais il l'avait aidé après tout, non ?

Puis, Harry ramena ses mains contre lui. Il avait toujours mal, ses yeux le piquaient mais sa tête ne lui tournait plus et il parvenait enfin à respirer normalement.

« J'ai besoin de vérifier vos bandages. » lui expliqua ensuite le maître des potions. « Et de changer celui-là. » ajouta-t-il en désignant son épaule droite de la tête.

L'adolescent après l'avoir inspecté remarqua en effet qu'une tâche de sang s'était formée sur son épaule. Il se crispa légèrement lorsque le sorcier avança sa main vers son épaule, jeta un coup d'œil discret sur son visage totalement neutre mais se laissa finalement faire.

Peut-être devait-il lui faire confiance...

Sans un mot, le maître des potions défit le bandage, nettoya d'un coup de baguette le sang et sortit de sa sacoche une petite pommade qu'il appliqua sur la plaie. Heureusement, les antidouleurs que le sorcier avait donnés au Survivant fonctionnaient et il ne sentit qu'un picotement désagréable.

Un petit silence s'installa alors tandis que le Mangemort s'occupait de la plaie et que Harry avait reporté son attention à la fenêtre. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait plus de lumière dans la chambre et que le ciel était légèrement plus clair.

Des questions anodines lui vinrent alors à l'esprit. Quel jour était-on ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la réalité du rêve. Ou bien du cauchemar. Il avait été tenté de dire que ce qu'il voyait à présent n'était pas réel, et que seuls les ténèbres l'étaient, mais il se trompait. La réalité était ici. Enfin il croyait.

À côté de lui, Snape venait de finir de soigner la plaie et sortait de nouveaux bandages de sa sacoche. Au contact de sa peau, ils s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de l'épaule du Survivant et se serrèrent jusqu'à finalement faire un petit nœud sur le bas de son épaule.

Puis, l'espion lui tendit un petit pot de crème.

« Pour votre cicatrice. » dit-il simplement.

L'adolescent en mit un peu sur son doigt et l'appliqua en silence sous le regard complètement neutre du Mangemort.

« Ce soir, l'elfe vous apportera un repas. » annonça celui-ci. « Faites un effort et mangez. » compléta-t-il en lançant un regard significatif à l'adolescent, qui se contenta simplement de lui rendre la crème une fois qu'il eût fini.

Puis, Snape se leva et continua :

« Essayez de dormir un peu. Je reviendrai demain. » dit-il tandis qu'il faisait disparaître la petite table et rangeait sa sacoche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

Il partait déjà ? Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas envie d'être seul ! Et que ferait-il, jusqu'au lendemain ? Il avait peur de se retrouver encore face à... l'autre.

« Monsieur ? » l'interpella alors le Survivant.

L'idée lui était soudainement venue.

« Pourriez-vous me donner… » hésita-t-il avant de continuer, encouragé par un haussement de sourcil du mage noir. « Pourriez-vous me donner le carnet et le crayon ? Ils... ils sont sur le bureau… »

Après un regard quelque peu dédaigneux envers l'adolescent, l'espion murmura un sortilège en direction du bureau, fit léviter les deux objets en direction du Survivant puis s'éclipsa sans un mot, tandis que le Survivant lâchait un bref soupir.

Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire de ne pas faire confiance au mage noir, mais il le trouvait pour l'instant gentil avec lui. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'une haine datant de plusieurs années, dirigée vers l'homme, dormait silencieusement en lui.

D'où venait-elle, exactement ? L'adolescent n'aurait pas su y répondre.

L'après-midi passa alors lentement.

Il feuilleta son carnet, relut les notes qu'il avait laissé avec parfois une certaine incompréhension puis observa ses dessins. Il se souvenait vaguement les avoir fait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et ne les trouvait pas si ratés...

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se mit alors à faire d'autres dessins.

Il commença par faire une esquisse de la chambre, dessina le lit à baldaquin puis la petite table de chevet, la porte de la salle de bain, les deux bibliothèques et le fauteuil vert, puis la fenêtre, le bureau et la porte d'entrée. Sa main tremblait un peu mais il l'ignora et continua. Il s'amusa à dessiner les quelques livres sur l'une des bibliothèque, la trouva finalement vide et décida de la remplir de livre. L'autre subit le même sort, et le petit fauteuil fut transformé en un imposant fauteuil de salon, confortable et tout doux.

Les murs étaient également trop fades à son goût. Il dessina une sorte de papier peint avec des balais, accrocha des feuilles sur celui-ci, tenta de dessiner un tableau représentant une forêt puis fit des tapis sur le sol.

À la fin, la chambre ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle était en réalité, mais l'adolescent la trouva bien ainsi.

Puis, le soir arriva, l'elfe de maison vint lui apporter un plateau de nourriture et s'éclipsa aussitôt, l'adolescent tenta de manger un peu mais abandonna lorsqu'il sentit la nausée monter en lui puis reprit son carnet et dessina ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, il abandonna finalement lorsque sa main se mit à trembler trop fort pour qu'il puisse tenir le crayon et décida de dormir. Une certaine angoisse oppressait sa poitrine et il était quelque peu récalcitrant à se laisser à nouveau envahir par le noir, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de rester éveiller toute la nuit.

Après avoir enlevé ses lunettes et les avoir posé sur la table de chevet, près du plateau de nourriture à peine entamé, il ferma alors les yeux.

Les ténèbres l'envahirent, le guidèrent dans le noir et il quitta la chambre.

Il arriva dans une grande pièce, où un feu mourrait lentement dans la cheminée.

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid, et Harry n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Heureusement, il était libre de ses mouvements et la pièce, bien qu'elle l'effrayât d'abord lui parut familière.

Décidant de l'explorer, il se mit à marcher en direction d'une grande table ovale. Il l'observa distraitement, passa sa main sur le bois lisse tout en continuant et remarqua un chandelier aux bougies éteintes.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'objet lui évoquait la peur.

Il se détourna alors, marcha sur le parquet sombre et grinçant puis arriva devant une fenêtre aux rideaux ternes et déchirés. La fenêtre qu'ils dissimulaient montrait un terrain vague d'herbe coupé et il faisait nuit.

Puis, l'adolescent se dirigea vers l'imposant fauteuil en bois. Il était sculpté de motifs tortueux, ses pieds prenaient l'apparence d'imposantes pattes animales et une pierre aux reflets émeraude brillaient en haut du dossier.

Harry l'avait-il déjà vu quelque part ? Elle lui semblait familière, elle aussi…

Soudain, une voix brisa le silence.

« Elle t'attire aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans même avoir à se retourner, l'adolescent sut à qui appartenait cette voix. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il se retourna, légèrement tremblant, pour faire face au serpent.

Celui-ci le fixait tranquillement et un sourire calculateur tordait ses lèvres.

Que lui voulait-il ? Voulait-il lui faire mal, encore une fois ?...

Puis, il s'avança vers le Survivant.

« N-N'approchez pas... » ordonna Harry d'une petite voix, tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais le mage noir ignora ses paroles et continua.

« Hélas, je crains qu'elle ne soit complètement inutile. » déclara-t-il d'un ton navré en désignant la pierre.

Il était vêtu de longues robes noires qui dissimulaient presque totalement sa peau et avait un air malin sur le visage. L'adolescent devait à tout prix s'éloigner de lui.

« N'approchez pas ! » lui intima une nouvelle fois le Survivant, d'une voix plus forte cette-fois.

Il n'avait pas peur... il n'avait pas peur de lui...

Comme seule réponse, le serpent lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur, Harry. » dit-il en le toisant de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

L'adolescent recula jusqu'à buter contre un accoudoir du fauteuil.

Comment savait-il ?...

« Il y en a un autre, qui te ferait beaucoup plus de mal que moi. » annonça tranquillement le mage noir.

Des images de son corps se tordant sur l'herbe humide lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et il haleta soudain. Comment pouvait-il souffrir d'avantage ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?...

« Il te porte de l'affection, mais ce n'est qu'un mensonge parmi tant d'autres… » continua le mage noir en passant sa main pâle sur la table ovale, comme l'adolescent l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. « Quoi que tu puisses faire, il te mentira toujours. » dit-il d'un air désolé.

De qui parlait-il ?...

« Et les mensonges font mal, Harry. » acheva le serpent en s'arrêtant finalement à quelques mètres du garçon.

Mal ?... L'adolescent ne voulait plus avoir mal.

« Tu es mon ennemi, Harry Potter. » reprit le mage noir en plongeant son regard carmin dans les yeux apeurés de l'adolescent. « Pourtant, je t'ai donné un enseignement, des vêtements, la possibilité de sortir, de t'entraîner et de te défendre par toi-même… Crois-tu qu'il aurait fait la même chose ? »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Allons, Harry… tu sais de qui je veux parler. » continua le serpent d'une voix tranquille. « Je t'ai mis en garde contre lui, te souviens-tu ? »

Des bribes de souvenirs traversaient l'esprit de l'adolescent, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas de qui le mage noir parlait.

« Il t'utilise, comme n'importe quel sorcier à sa botte. » insista le serpent avec une expression méprisante. « Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a aucun remord… »

Une image d'un vieux sorcier en robe violette vint à la mémoire du garçon.

« Il… il m'utilise ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

Le mage noir hocha gravement la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'il t'utilise, Harry… après tout, c'est un menteur. »

Parlait-il du vieil homme que le Survivant apercevait désormais dans une vaste pièce lumineuse et circulaire ? Non, ce n'était pas de lui dont il était question, c'était impossible…

« Et pour tout ce que tu as fait, il ne te pardonnera pas. » continua le serpent tandis que le regard de l'adolescent était inévitablement attiré par les yeux rouges du serpent.

L'image d'un vieux sorcier effrayant lui vint à l'esprit. Il était grand, imposant, tenait sa baguette en sa direction et le fixait avec calme. Cependant, ses yeux dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette en demi-lune étaient perçants et semblaient balayer toutes ses pensées, comme s'il sondait son esprit.

« Lui, il te fera du mal. » lui assura le mage noir.

Ses propres cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et il frémit soudain. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, plus jamais. Que devait-il faire ? Il étouffait, il ne voyait plus rien…

Une voix rassurante le tira cependant de ses pensées obscures :

« Mais les temps changent, Harry. Moi, je suis prêt à te pardonner. » déclara le mage noir d'un ton tranquille.

« Vraiment ?... » pensa l'adolescent, soudain soulagé par cette perspective.

« Bien sûr. » susurra le sorcier en s'avançant à nouveau lentement vers lui. « Si tu m'obéis, tu n'auras plus jamais mal. » lui assura-t-il. « La peur, elle aussi, disparaîtra. »

Était-ce la promesse d'une lumière transcendant les ténèbres ? Lui offrait-il là une porte de sortie ?

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas… Qui était ce sorcier qui lui voulait du mal ? Et pourquoi lui mentait-il ?...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, Potter. » le rassura à nouveau le mage noir d'une voix calme et profonde. « Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir… »

Puis, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Survivant, l'image du sorcier devint incertaine, se mélangea parmi les contours de la pièce et disparut, laissant l'adolescent seul dans le noir.

Pourquoi avait-il eu si peur, finalement ? Il n'y avait pas de raison...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un léger courant d'air traversa la chambre. L'adolescent se sentait bien, n'avait pas peur et n'avait presque pas mal. En résumé, tout allait bien.

Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, étouffa un bâillement de sa main droite et se couvrit un peu plus.

Un mouvement à sa gauche le fit cependant sursauter.

Sur la table de chevet, où était posé son plateau de nourriture principalement composé de riz et de poulet, un chat gris se trouvait là.

« Que ?... » pensa-t-il aussitôt, surpris. Était-il encore en train de rêver ? Comment un chat aurait pu rentrer dans la chambre ? Et d'ailleurs, que ferait un chat ici ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et observa le chat gris lécher un morceau de poulet.

« Oh... » se dit l'adolescent. « Il a faim. »

Le chat planta ensuite ses petits crocs dans la viande et la dévora rapidement. Le Survivant remarqua qu'il était maigre, famélique même, avait des yeux bleus et une fourrure sale à quelques endroits.

Soudain, le chat dût sentir qu'il était espionné car il plongea son regard dans les yeux curieux du sorcier et se hérissa soudain.

« N'ai pas peur... » dit Harry d'une petite voix, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Puis, avant même que l'adolescent puisse faire un mouvement, le chat croqua dans un autre morceau de poulet, l'emporta dans sa gueule et fila par la porte de la salle de bain, qui était légèrement entrouverte.

« Attends ! » l'appela le sorcier en se redressant.

L'animal était parti si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, l'adolescent se leva mais grimaça aussitôt sous la douleur. Des papillons noirs volaient devant ses yeux et ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement. Néanmoins, il persévéra et continua jusqu'à la salle de bain, là où s'était enfuit le chat.

Il poussa la porte, s'appuya contre le mur et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid en frissonnant. Puis, il remarqua que la petite fenêtre de la pièce était ouverte et laissait passer un léger courant d'air.

Curieux, l'adolescent s'approcha, buta contre la cabine de douche et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de regarder par la fenêtre, qui était en hauteur.

Il vit un grand arbre, juste en face de lui, une branche qui touchait presque le mur du manoir et remarqua du mouvement plus bas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, un chat gris descendait de l'arbre à l'aide de ses griffes, un bout de poulet dans la gueule.

« Au moins il aura fait un heureux… » pensa le Survivant en haussant distraitement les épaules.

Puis, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore debout, il retourna se coucher en claudiquant.

La matinée passa très lentement. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, sa cicatrice le démangeait et il n'avait rien à faire pour s'occuper.

Aux alentours de midi, un ''pop'' se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre. L'air morne, l'adolescent ne bougea cependant pas de sous sa couette et entendit simplement l'elfe claquer des doigts pour faire disparaître et apparaître un nouveau plateau de nourriture avant de s'éclipser sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard et sa jambe lui faisant mal dans la position où il était, Harry se décida finalement à bouger. Il se releva en grimaçant dans le lit et lança un coup d'œil en direction de la table de chevet, où était posé le plateau de nourriture.

Il y avait deux petits sandwichs au jambon et à la salade, un morceau de pain avec du gruyère et un yaourt nature, en résumé rien d'extraordinaire, ou du moins rien qui ne lui donnerait envie de manger. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas faim.

À la vue des tranches de jambon cependant, il eut une idée. De sa main droite, il attrapa un sandwich, enleva le jambon et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Sa jambe droite sur laquelle il était obligé de s'appuyer pour sortir du lit le fit cependant gémir de douleur et il manqua de s'étaler par terre.

Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser son bras gauche… qui lui faisait désormais un peu mal, certes, mais au moins il n'était pas tombé du lit.

Lentement, il se leva ensuite, cligna des yeux afin de faire disparaître les papillons noirs et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, sa tranche de jambon toujours en main.

Non sans grimacer, il s'aida du mur pour arriver à destination puis foula à nouveau le carrelage de ses pieds nus. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, promena son regard sur l'arbre et l'épaisse branche qui lui faisait face puis entreprit de déchirer quelques morceaux de jambon pour finalement les mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Si le chat était monté ici une première fois, il pouvait bien le refaire, non ?

Puis, satisfait, le sorcier en coupa d'autres petits bouts et entreprit de les disposer sur le carrelage, jusqu'à la porte. Sa tête lui tournait un peu mais il avait bientôt fini.

Une fois cela fait, il retourna ensuite dans la chambre. Se sentant assez sûr de lui pour ne pas s'appuyer contre le mur, il fit quelques pas sans trop d'encombre, secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les papillons noirs qui lui brouillaient la vue et glapit soudain lorsqu'il trébucha sur l'ourlet trop grand de son pyjama.

Il tenta de se rattraper, s'appuya sur sa jambe droite qui l'élança brusquement mais peine perdue ; il chancela vers le mur, sa main glissa sur celui-ci et il s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet dur et froid de la chambre.

Il s'attendit à avoir mal mais la douleur ne vint pas. Sonné, ses oreilles sifflaient et il ne voyait plus rien à part les papillons noirs qui grossissaient de plus en plus devant ses yeux.

L'adolescent eut juste le temps de se sentir un peu bête avant qu'il n'entende vaguement une voix, non loin de lui.

« … stupide. » dit-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Snape…

L'adolescent sentit deux mains le relever sans douceur, cligna des yeux afin d'y voir plus clair puis remarqua que ses lunettes étaient tombées de son nez.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous lever. » vociféra l'homme à côté de lui, tout en l'aidant à se mettre assis. « Mais bien sûr, vous n'écoutez rien. » cingla-t-il. « Harry Potter n'est qu'un enfant stupide mais il n'a besoin de personne pour lui dire quoi faire, évidemment. » continua-t-il tandis que le concerné grimaçait.

Le Mangemort lui remit ses lunettes sur son nez et il cligna des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas… un enfant… stupide. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, le souffle court.

Comme seule réponse, le maître des potions lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous taisiez, Potter. » menaça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Puis, il empoigna son bras droit, lui fourra une potion dans la main et l'obligea à la boire, sans trop de douceur évidemment. Il se laissa cependant faire et se contenta de lancer un regard assassin à son professeur, qui le soutint d'une expression dédaigneuse.

Bizarrement, la situation sonnait un peu comme du déjà-vu…

Lorsqu'il eut finit de boire, sa tête lui tournait moins et sa vue était parfaitement claire. Cependant, l'espion lui fourra une autre potion dans la main et l'obligea une nouvelle fois à boire.

Une fois cela fait, il releva sans trop de douceur et le guida jusqu'au lit, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'endroit où il était tombé.

« Que faisiez-vous, exactement ? » s'enquit-il ensuite d'un ton quelque peu agressif, tandis que l'adolescent s'adonnait à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Harry le vit du coin de l'œil regarder d'un air critique le bout du jambon qui traînait à même le sol, puis les autres qui étaient visibles sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« Cela vous amuse peut-être, de gaspiller la nourriture ? » dit-il brusquement, faisant quelque peu se méfier le Survivant.

Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal parce qu'il s'était levé de son lit, n'est-ce pas ?...

« Je ne gaspille pas la nourriture. » répondit-il, les membres légèrement crispés. « C'est… pour le chat. » continua-t-il en continuant de fixer la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Le chat… » releva simplement le Mangemort, un sourcil levé en sa direction d'un air dédaigneux.

Le prenait-il pour un idiot ?

« Oui ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en soutenant cette fois le regard du sorcier. « Le chat. » répéta-t-il sous l'expression dubitative de Snape.

Comme seule réponse, le mage noir le fixa quelques secondes d'un air critique et ne répondit rien. Il sortit de sa sacoche une potion nutritive, la tendit au Survivant puis reprit la fiole une fois vide.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'un jour, Potter. » dit-il ensuite d'un ton grave.

L'adolescent remarqua ses yeux noirs chargés de colère et il se crispa à nouveau. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le mage noir avait changé de comportement. Les jours précédents, il avait été plutôt prévenant avec lui et ce changement ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, Snape lui faisait un peu peur.

« Vous n'allez pas rester ici éternellement, vous le savez ? » continua-t-il tandis qu'il toisait l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur, un peu trop près à son goût.

De plus, Harry ne comprenait pas un strict mot de ce qu'il disait. Le mage noir dû d'ailleurs le lire sur son visage puisqu'il tiqua, agacé.

« Serait-ce trop demander pour un Gryffondor en puissance de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une phrase simple ? Ou bien est-ce trop compliqué pour votre cerveau inexistant ? » cracha-t-il tandis que l'adolescent se faisait soudain plus petit dans son lit.

Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié ? Le sorcier allait-il lui faire du mal à son tour ? Cette soudaine agressivité lui faisait peur.

« Ne faites pas semblant d'avoir peur, Potter. » cingla le maître des potions en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. « Votre petit cinéma fonctionne peut-être à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. »

Ses yeux noirs chargés de haine en sa direction étaient plongés dans ceux de Harry et celui-ci se recula un peu plus contre les barreaux de son lit. Son regard était insistant et l'adolescent ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il lui disait de ne pas faire semblant d'avoir peur, mais il ne faisait pas semblant et il craignait vraiment le sorcier.

Et voilà désormais qu'il le fixait comme s'il attendait qu'il réplique à son tour. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Il préférait se taire, il n'avait pas envie de l'énerver d'avantage.

Après quelques autres secondes de silence, le maître des potions tiqua finalement d'un air agacé puis détourna le regard. Il rangea ses affaires, sortit sa baguette et donna un coup de baguette en direction du lit.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent ferma les yeux et frémit, certain que le sorcier allait l'attaquer. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas et il rouvrit les yeux d'un air perdu lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer en claquant.

Que venait-il exactement de se passer ?...

Il remarqua le carnet ouvert sur son lit ainsi que le crayon, jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte puis attrapa le carnet d'un air perdu.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien.

Le soir, lorsque l'elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre, l'adolescent dessinait. Une envie brusque l'avait prise et il ne pouvait désormais plus s'arrêter. Il dessina une pièce chaleureuse remplie de fauteuils confortables et de deux ou trois tables de travail, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et quelques papiers et peintures étaient accrochés sur le mur.

Un nom résonnait dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Il dessina ensuite une grande salle en pierre, avec un plafond représentant le ciel et quatre longues tables disposés côte à côte. Il représenta des plateaux de nourriture immense, des chandeliers et des bougies ainsi que la table des professeurs, juste en face de celles des élèves.

Élèves ? Professeurs ?...

Puis il inspecta d'un œil critique l'un des dessins qu'il avait fait, représentant quatre sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses. Il se souvint de l'objet, c'était le compteur de points. Et tout ce qu'il avait dessiné dans l'après-midi représentait des pièces de Poudlard.

Soudain perdu, l'adolescent laissa retomber sa main tremblante sur le lit. Il avait trop dessiné, songea-t-il, car il avait mal à la main.

Mais le plus important était que son esprit ne cessait de lui renvoyer des images de Poudlard. Il vit l'imposant château, le lac, la grande salle à nouveau, des élèves chahutant dans les couloirs et se faisant réprimander par un vieil homme décrépi, suivi par un chat maigre à la fourrure grisâtre. Il vit des salles de classes, des escaliers en pierre, des portraits qui bougeaient et parlaient et des adolescents habillés aux couleurs de leurs maisons.

Leurs maisons ?...

Les souvenirs se succédaient et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Ils revenaient brusquement et ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Ils envahissaient son esprit, se mélangeaient ensemble et étaient pour la plupart, incompréhensibles.

Quel était cet endroit si familier et si chaleureux qu'il ne cessait de voir ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ses souvenirs essayaient de lui dire quelque chose ?...

Plus tard, alors que la chambre était pratiquement plongée dans le noir, l'adolescent se décida enfin à aller dormir. Il ne comprenait rien et une certaine angoisse lui dévorait le ventre. Il se sentait triste, il avait envie de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de retourner à cet endroit qui s'appelait Poudlard.

* * *

À suivre...


	19. L'Attaque

**Hello !**

Je publie à exactement 17h34, c'est très tôt (et rare) et ça n'arrivera pas souvent lol.

Pour ce chapitre, ça se passe en deux temps : on voit d'abord l'attaque de Godric's Hollow du point de vue de Severus, puis celle du manoir avec l'équipe Sirius-Remus-Tonks. Faites attention aux détails, ils sont primordiaux et annoncent la couleur pour la suite.

On se retrouve comme d'habitude en bas pour parler un peu plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : L'Attaque**

* * *

À Godric's Hollow, tout était calme.

La nuit tombait doucement sur le petit village et quelques habitants aussi bien sorciers que Moldus marchaient encore dans les rues. Hormis les quelques grincements et sifflements que produisait le vent en soufflant sur les plus anciennes bâtisses du village, tout était parfaitement calme.

La lune diffusait sa lumière blanche sur les toits de briques et d'ardoises des maisons, les réverbères s'allumaient tour à tour dans les principales rues bientôt vides pour la nuit et on entendait de temps en temps quelques conversations filtrer des maisons aux fenêtres ouvertes.

Dans l'allée principale, bordée de petits chalets typiquement anglais et d'un ou deux pubs, les quelques commerçants fermaient leurs magasins tandis que d'autres ouvraient leurs bars afin d'accueillir les sorciers désirant boire un verre en discutant des nouvelles du jour. L'église sonna vingt heure et le monument au mort, placé au centre du village s'illumina grâce aux éclairages qui brillaient pendant toute la nuit autour de lui.

C'était en résumé, un début de soirée tout à fait normal à Godric's Hollow.

Le calme cependant, ne dura qu'un temps.

À l'orée du village, tout près d'une vieille grange abandonnée, un craquement sourd se fit entendre et deux sorciers maqués et vêtus de capes noires apparurent soudain. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, sortirent leur baguette puis se mirent à avancer.

Non loin d'eux, à une centaine de mètres seulement, d'autres sorciers arrivèrent à leur tour et marchèrent sans un mot dans l'obscurité de plus en plus prononcée de la nuit.

En quelques minutes, le petit village fut encerclé et d'épais nuages gris cachèrent la lune.

Ils entrèrent dans Godric's Hollow, éliminèrent les deux ou trois passants rencontrés dans un silence inquiétant puis s'arrêtèrent soudain dans l'ombre, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

Au-dessus d'eux, le vent se leva, fit frémir les branches des quelques arbres présents dans le village et on entendit un chien aboyer dans le calme plat de la nuit.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. » dit à voix basse l'un des hommes, accompagné d'un autre qui observait en silence la petite rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

L'obscurité que leur offrait l'ombre d'une petite maison était suffisante pour les dissimuler aux quelques fenêtres qui surplombaient la rue mais l'homme le savait, elle s'évanouirait vite. Autour d'eux, les lampes s'allumaient dans les maisons et un homme seul passa même dans la rue voisine, sans les remarquer cependant.

Puis, le village où régnait à présent un silence inquiétant fut encerclé de toute part par des Mangemorts.

Soudain, plusieurs traînées d'une épaisse fumée noire passèrent au-dessus du village puis se dirigèrent à l'est de celui-ci. Les deux mages noirs, tapis dans l'ombre, sortirent alors lentement de leur cachette et les autres suivirent aussitôt.

Ils s'avancèrent comme un seul homme en direction du centre du village, dans un silence plat et menaçant, éliminèrent quiconque eut le malheur de se trouver dans leur chemin puis arrivèrent à une petite place où se dressait un monument au mort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, certains se mirent à observer autour d'eux, d'autres attendirent sans un mot la suite.

Puis, un homme sortit d'une rue adjacente et s'avança en direction du monument. L'obélisque, où étaient écrits les noms des soldats du village tombés durant la guerre se transforma alors lentement à mesure que le mage noir s'approchait. Des formes humaines apparurent et un homme et une femme se distinguèrent, assis sur un socle noir. Un bébé apparut dans les bras de la femme et les formes complètes de la statue se figèrent enfin lorsque le Mangemort arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Dans une écriture à peine lisible, la pierre ternie par son âge, ces mots figuraient :

 _En mémoire à la famille Potter_

Alors, lentement, le mage noir leva sa baguette et prononça :

« _Confringo._ »

La statue explosa dans un fracas énorme, l'une des têtes vola en direction d'une vitrine de magasin et les Mangemorts se mirent à nouveau en marche en direction des maisons les plus proches.

L'attaque avait commencé.

« Snape, par ici. » lança l'un des mages noirs tandis qu'il empruntait une petite rue.

Le concerné le suivit en silence. Ils tombèrent sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui en les voyant se figea puis plissa des yeux, comme s'il se croyait face à une mauvaise blague.

« Qui êtes-… » tenta-t-il de dire.

« _Expulso._ » lança Avery d'une voix sadique.

Le sortilège fila en direction du Moldu, déclencha un bruit énorme lorsqu'il le rencontra et le fit décoller du sol. Le corps de l'homme heurta violemment un muret à quelques mètres des mages noirs, il poussa un gémissement étranglé lorsque sa tête se fracassa contre la pierre puis retomba inerte sur le sol. Du sang coula de sa tête, ses yeux grands ouverts se figèrent et Avery lâcha un petit rire ; l'homme était mort.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, les deux Mangemorts bifurquèrent à droite et arrivèrent devant une petite maison de brique. Le premier leva sa baguette, défonça la porte d'un sortilège informulé et pénétra à l'intérieur tandis que le maître des potions le suivait en silence.

Les deux mages noirs arrivèrent dans un petit salon sombre et chaleureux, où un feu brûlait paisiblement dans la cheminée et où plusieurs tapis et fauteuils étaient disposés. Plusieurs cadres photos étaient accrochés sur les murs et représentaient tantôt des enfants, tantôt une famille au complet. Le poste de télévision, disposé en face d'une grande table basse et d'un canapé était toujours allumé et une odeur de nourriture tout juste sortie du four flottait dans la pièce.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et, sans un mot, Avery se dirigea vers le premier étage tandis que l'espion s'aventurait dans la cuisine.

Il observa d'une expression indéchiffrable la table mise et les plats encore chauds et entamés, abandonnés là à la va vite, entendit vaguement des voix au premier et se dirigea vers une porte fenêtre qui semblait donner sur le jardin. Il remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte, sortit silencieusement dans la nuit mais s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il entendit un bruit caractéristique.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête, il savait déjà qu'un homme le pointait de son fusil de chasse à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

« Pas un geste ! » cria un vieil homme tandis qu'il dirigeait son arme sur la tête de l'espion qui se contenta, derrière son masque, de lever un sourcil dédaigneux. « Sortez de chez moi avant que je ne vous explose le crâne ! Et je suis sérieux ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

En réalité, ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à tenir l'arme.

L'espion, qui ne fit pas un geste, entendit alors des cris provenant de la maison. Avery aurait bientôt fini et viendrait le rejoindre.

D'un geste vif, Severus leva alors sa baguette et lança en direction de l'homme et lança :

« _Lacero._ »

Le sortilège partit en direction de la gorge du vieil homme, une entaille profonde se forma sur son cou tandis qu'il poussait un cri étranglé et lâchait son arme de stupeur, le sang gicla en direction du sorcier puis l'homme chancela contre le mur de la maison et s'écroula sur l'herbe tondue du jardin.

Puis, un grognement sourd sortit du fond de sa gorge tandis que du sang coulait à flot de son cou, il fixa de ses yeux épouvantés l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, des convulsions parcoururent son corps et tandis que le Mangemort nettoyait ses capes d'un coup de baguette et retournait à l'intérieur d'un pas rapide, il poussa un dernier râle de douleur et ne bougea plus.

Dans le salon, Avery rejoignit le maître des potions, celui-ci remarqua que les habits du mage noir étaient, tout comme lui quelques instants plus tôt, tachés de sang et ils sortirent tout deux sans un mot, laissant leurs crimes derrière eux.

« Une famille de Moldue en moins. » commenta le mage noir d'un ton satisfait, presque excité.

Comme seule réponse, l'espion garda le silence. Si Avery était friand de ce genre de choses, Severus préférait les éviter. Il n'avait pas peur de tuer bien sûr, il s'était résigné à le faire un bon nombre de fois tandis qu'il était sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il était quelque peu réticent tout de même. Surtout après les quatorze ans qu'il avait passé sans avoir à se salir les mains.

Cependant, l'espion se doutait que sa liste de victime ne cesserait de s'agrandir. Voldemort était revenu, il reprenait du service en tant qu'espion et la guerre, même si elle était pour l'instant insignifiante, ne tarderait pas à prendre de plus grandes proportions. Il devait donc se réhabituer dès maintenant à tuer.

Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de la maison, Avery tendit sa baguette vers celle-ci, lança un informulé en sa direction et des flammes se formèrent bientôt de toute part.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, ils continuèrent.

Le village, pourtant calme et paisible il y a quelques minutes se transforma lentement. Quelque part, non loin d'eux, des cris se firent entendre et un bruit d'explosion parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils virent de loin des hommes, des femmes et des enfants courir dans les rues tandis que deux Mangemorts, parfois plus, les prenaient en chasse. Les deux sorciers évitèrent des sortilèges lancés en leur direction lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une petite ruelle puis croisèrent trois sorciers, baguettes en main, qui leur barraient la route.

La ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était étroite et sombre, il ne serait pas aisé de se battre.

« Rendez-vous ! » exigea l'homme qui semblait le plus vieux d'un ton ferme.

Avec un ricanement, Avery leva d'un geste vif sa baguette en direction d'eux et lança un sortilège cuisant sur le plus proche.

« _Protego !_ » hurla cependant le premier.

« _Stupéfix !_ » lança un autre en direction de l'espion, qui para le sortilège avec facilité.

Un autre sortilège provenant de la baguette d'Avery fusa aussitôt et envoya voler plus loin l'un des hommes dans un cri de douleur.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? » se moqua le Mangemort derrière son masque ivoire.

Le premier lâcha un hurlement de rage et attaqua aussitôt.

Les sortilèges s'échangèrent rapidement, certains, lancés par les mages noirs atteignirent leur but et bientôt, les deux autres sorciers ne furent plus de taille.

« _Diffindo !_ » lança l'un.

« _Expulso !_ » lança l'autre.

Les Mangemorts parèrent avec une facilité alarmante. Puis, fatigué de ce petit jeu, Avery lâcha finalement :

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le sortilège illumina les murs de la ruelle et se dirigea vers sa cible beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le sortilège de la Mort était de toute façon imparable.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes s'écroula alors sur le sol tandis que l'autre hurlait de rage et lançait un autre sortilège en direction des Mangemorts, mais celui-ci ne sortit jamais entièrement de sa bouche et par un Sectumsempra de l'espion, il tomba aussi dans un cri de douleur tandis que des entailles profondes se formaient sur son corps et que des tâches de sang se apparaissaient sur sa chemise.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège. » ironisa Avery en enjambant les corps, d'une voix excitée par le feu de l'action.

L'espion, comme à son habitude, ne fit aucun commentaire et ils poursuivirent.

Très vite, ils pénétrèrent dans une autre maison, la trouvèrent vide, l'incendièrent avant de partir et firent de même avec quelques autres tandis que le village de Godric's Hollow, qui, par d'autres Mangemorts, subissait le même traitement à des endroits différents se transformait lentement en brasier géant.

À un moment, Avery lança un sortilège de détection sur une petite maison, sourit et enflamma la maison avant même de l'avoir fouillée. Des cris s'élevèrent soudain, le Mangemort ricana et continua, toujours suivi par l'espion silencieux.

Le chaos, le sang, les visages terrifiés d'hommes et de femmes incapables de se défendre, voilà ce qui excitait Avery. Il aimait se battre, faire souffrir et tuer. Et comme la majorité des fidèles Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était fait pour cela. Il avait même cette façon de prononcer le sortilège de la Mort et les Impardonnables en général, se dit soudain l'espion en l'observant tuer un Moldu qui avait eu le malheur de les croiser, qui faisait parfois grimacer le maître des potions tant les mots sonnaient malsains dans sa bouche.

Peut-être s'approchait-il d'avantage de la folie lorsqu'il les utilisait, Severus n'aurait su le dire. Lui se contentait de se battre lorsque c'était nécessaire et de tuer lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Allons Snape, ne fais pas ton innocent, je sais que tu aimes ça… » lui susurra Avery tandis qu'ils enjambaient un corps.

Autour d'eux, des cris résonnaient encore dans la nuit et le brasier de Godric's Hollow, d'abord contenu au centre, s'étendait de plus en plus sous une bise froide et sifflante.

« Le sang ne m'intéresse pas. » répondit simplement l'espion d'une voix neutre tandis qu'ils bifurquaient vers une nouvelle allée non éclairée.

Avery eut un petit ricanement.

« J'oubliais, tu es un intellectuel toi. » lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

L'espion ne fit aucun commentaire.

Durant ses premières années de service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son rôle en effet avait été de préparer des potions et de mettre au profit du serpent son intelligence. Il n'avait que très rarement participé aux combats mais avait tout de même été entraîné à se battre, notamment par les plus vieux Mangemorts, dont Nott, Avery, et même parfois Lucius. Cependant, à l'apogée de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques temps avant sa chute, l'espion avait bien vite été obligé de participer aux combats.

Ils continuèrent, croisèrent Gibbon et Alecto Carrow qui leur informèrent que des sorciers fuyaient à l'ouest du village, s'y dirigèrent et marchèrent pendant quelques minutes quand soudain, un craquement sourd se fit entendre.

D'un geste vif, ils levèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes en direction des nouveaux arrivants, Avery grogna de surprise en observant l'un d'eux et l'espion tiqua, agacé.

Bonne nouvelle, l'Ordre était enfin arrivé. Mauvaise nouvelle, Alastor Maugrey et Sturgis Podmore, deux sorciers excellents au combat se tenaient devant eux, prêt à les attaquer.

« Alors les filles, on ne nous invite pas à votre petite fête ? » commenta Maugrey d'un ton moqueur tandis que son acolyte lui lançait un regard incertain.

Avery était là, Snape ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever son masque et à subir un traitement de faveur de la part des deux sorciers. Le Mangemort savait se battre et était puissant et l'espion quant à lui ne manquait pas de créativité. Cependant, Severus le savait bien, ils n'étaient pas de taille pour eux deux. Devait-il prévenir Avery ? Devait-il fuir seul ?

Son coéquipier grogna de fureur après le commentaire de l'Auror, murmura rapidement un sortilège en leur direction et avant que Severus n'eût plus de temps pour réfléchir, le combat commença.

Maugrey décida de s'occuper d'Avery et Podmore fut le premier à attaquer en direction de l'espion. Celui-ci se cantonna à la défense dans un premier temps, puis attaqua finalement lorsque les sortilèges se firent plus nombreux.

Non loin d'Avery, celui-ci cria son nom entre deux coups de baguette dirigés vers Maugrey, l'espion comprit et les mages noirs changèrent subitement de cible.

Le Mangemort semblait avoir compris qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille, ce qui réconforta un peu l'espion. Avery pouvait peut-être se battre seul face à l'un d'eux mais Severus, lui, n'en était pas capable. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire deviner au mage noir afin d'en finir au plus vite.

Severus se prit un sortilège de découpe sur le bras, renvoya dans un geste de fureur son équivalent en magie noire puis grimaça lorsqu'un autre arriva sur sa jambe. Avery de son côté semblait remporter sur Sturgis, Maugrey s'en rendit compte et le quitta quelques instants des yeux pour lancer un bouclier devant son équipier, juste à temps pour bloquer un sortilège explosif.

Ce fut suffisant à l'espion pour qu'il lance sournoisement sur la route un sortilège qui transforma le bitume en des sables mouvants et avant que l'un des deux sorciers ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les Mangemorts s'envolèrent soudain et disparurent dans le ciel noir de la nuit.

Ils survolèrent plusieurs maisons, évitèrent les flammes et la fumée épaisse du brasero et furent obliger d'atterrir non loin du centre du village, derrière une petite maison épargnée par le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » s'enquit ensuite Avery d'un ton féroce en direction du maître des potions.

Il ne soupçonnait pas le mage noir mais semblait plutôt furieux que les plans de son maître soient bouleversés. Après tout, le village n'était pas encore détruit et ses habitants pas tout à fait massacrés…

« Des sorciers se sont échappés, ils ont sûrement été avertis. » se contenta de répondre l'espion en lançant un sortilège de soin sur sa jambe ensanglantée.

Comme seule réponse, Avery poussa un grognement de colère.

« Je vais prévenir les autres. » annonça-t-il ensuite.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'envola à nouveau et laissa le maître des potions seul. Ce qui bien sûr, joua fortement en sa faveur.

Avec une légère grimace, il sortit de sa poche une fiole, but la potion de force puis s'autorisa à souffler quelques secondes. À l'autre bout de la rue où il se trouvait, il vit un homme jeter des coups d'œil nerveux dans sa direction, sembla ne pas le voir à cause de la pénombre de la rue et de la couleur de ses capes qui se fondaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité puis tira par la main une femme aussi terrifiée que lui dans une autre rue.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que l'attaque avait commencée. Aucun habitant du village ne devait ignorer ce qu'il se passait et l'espion ne serait pas étonné que le Ministère ne tarde lui aussi à arriver. Si l'Ordre faisait bien son travail et occupait les Mangemorts, des sorciers pouvaient s'enfuir et prévenir le Ministère. Arthur Weasley, bien qu'ayant une influence négligeable là-bas pouvait également tenter de convaincre quelques Aurors de se rendre ici.

Dumbledore avait également tenu à organiser le sauvetage des Moldus, ce qui, s'il y avait des survivants, ferait grand bruit dans le monde non-magique. Car le feu se propageait vite et les mages noirs avaient déjà fait de nombreuses victimes, l'annonce de la destruction de Godric's Hollow serait alors vite annoncée.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul endroit abritant des Moldus à avoir été attaqué durant l'été et ce ne serait pas non plus le dernier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs prenaient plaisir à les attaquer et à les tuer, et il était déterminé à instaurer à nouveau un climat d'angoisse et de peur parmi les non sorciers, ceux qu'il haïssait ardemment, alors même que son père en était un.

Bien sûr, en choisissant ce village, celui-là même où Harry Potter l'avait défait et l'avait obligé à errer faible et sans corps pendant quatorze ans, Voldemort passait un message clair : les forces des ténèbres étaient de retour et écraseraient quiconque oserait se mettre sur son chemin. La destruction de la statue des Potter en était l'image parfaite et la maison où le serpent avait été vaincu serait aussi détruite complètement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Amycus et Lucius avaient été chargés de cette tâche, tout comme l'espion avait été chargé de détruire la statue. Et à la fin de l'attaque, la Marque des Ténèbres brillerait au-dessus des cendres de la maison des Potter.

Puis, après avoir partiellement soigné la blessure sur sa jambe, Severus se remit en marche tandis qu'il se demandait brièvement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé sur les lieux. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu et était étonné car le serpent était plutôt friand de ce genre d'événement. Mais tout comme il aimait la mise en scène, il aimait se faire attendre.

Le Mangemort passa à côté d'une famille de Moldue fuyant à toutes jambes le massacre, les ignora en vérifiant d'un discret coup de baguette qu'aucun sorcier n'était dans les parages, progressa silencieusement parmi le feu et les ombres et tiqua soudain lorsqu'un homme se mit en travers de son chemin.

Voyant ses robes noires et son masque, l'homme qui semblait assez vieux crispa sa main sur sa baguette, s'arrêta soudain à quelques mètres puis lança aussitôt un sortilège en direction du Mangemort.

Celui-ci para facilement le sort d'un geste agacé, exécuta le même manège deux ou trois fois encore, signifiant bien là que l'homme n'avait aucune chance face à lui puis perdit finalement patience et se décida à attaquer d'un informulé lorsque le vieil homme vociféra :

« Bats-toi ! Bats-toi serviteur du diable ! »

Celui-ci para cependant le sortilège mais recula sous le choc, la haine déformant ses traits.

« Tu n'auras pas ma peau, satané Mangemort ! » cracha-t-il avant de lancer un nouveau sort en direction de l'espion.

Celui-ci, irrité de perdre ainsi du temps, para une nouvelle fois d'un geste vif puis répliqua aussitôt.

« _Stupéfix._ »

Le vieil homme trop lent pour réagir se prit alors le sortilège de plein fouet et décolla de quelques mètres pour finalement retomber lourdement sur le bitume de la petite rue sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, sonné.

Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, l'espion attira également sa baguette vers lui et la laissa tomber à ses pieds, à une distance raisonnable de l'homme.

Puis, sans même un regard pour lui, il passa à côté d'un corps inanimé et quitta la rue. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque le vieil homme lui hurla :

« Ta cause est vouée à l'échec, assassin ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Godric's Hollow est en flamme mais le village se relèvera comme il l'a jadis fait ! Peu importe si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue, quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place et tu iras en enfer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

À ses mots, les lèvres de l'espion s'étirèrent en un bref sourire sarcastique et il continua, laissant le vieil homme hurler seul dans la nuit.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, évita autant que possible de se retrouver à nouveau face à quelqu'un, se cacha au détour d'une ruelle lorsqu'il trouva Emmeline Vance se battre contre Lucius Malfoy puis continua dans l'ombre, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus possible.

Partout, les combats faisaient rage : le village de Godric's Hollow s'était transformé en un immense champ de bataille. Les flammes du brasero, étincelantes dans la nuit noire, parfois aveuglantes, se dispersaient à l'est avec le vent, des cris se faisaient entendre de temps en temps et des corps jonchaient les rues.

Une certaine adrénaline, depuis le combat contre Maugrey et Podmore était montée en lui et l'espion avait une poigne ferme, presque crispée sur sa baguette. Si l'Ordre était efficace, la bataille serait bientôt finie. Le maître des potions se doutait que Dumbledore devrait se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et si tout se passait bien, aucun des deux ne mourrait ce soir.

Cependant, l'espion n'avait toujours pas eu vent de la venue du serpent. Sa Marque ne lui faisait pas mal, elle semblait même au repos, ce qui n'était pas normal. Les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres en effet, la fureur et la rage surtout, se faisaient ressentir avec le lien et pouvaient envoyer des ondes de douleur sur la Marque de chaque Mangemort s'il le souhaitait. Et même si Severus lui avait dit, il aurait normalement dû être furieux de voir l'Ordre ici, l'attaque lui tenait à cœur et il n'appréciait pas que ses plans soient perturbés.

Mais puisque le bras gauche de l'espion ne lui faisait pas mal, celui-ci se demandait si le serpent était arrivé. Il supposait que non, ce qui était plutôt étrange étant donné qu'il avait semblé impatient d'attaquer le village.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea alors vers le centre de Godric's Hollow, là où il était un peu près sûr de trouver Dumbledore et peut-être par extension le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il emprunta un chemin éclairé par la lueur des flammes de la maison qui brûlait à quelques mètres, passa devant une vieille bâtisse qui semblait inhabitée, se dissimula parmi les ombres lorsqu'il vit à quelques mètres un Mangemort se battre contre ce qui devait être Dedalus Diggle et les contourna en empruntant une autre rue. Il ne pouvait pas voler, la fumée qui s'élevait du village était trop épaisse et il n'était pas sûr que la chose soit une bonne idée.

Enfin, il arriva non loin de la petite place du village, vit d'abord le pub en feu et les quelques corps immobiles qui jonchaient la route, la statue au centre qui était désormais un tas de pierres noires en ruine et distingua, proche de l'église, Dumbledore qui se battait contre deux Mangemorts. À quelques mètres, il lui sembla voir Kingsley Shacklebolt, appuyé contre une maison en ruine, qui tenait son bras et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout.

Puis il entendit une voix familière, non loin de lui.

Il se retourna, baguette en main, lança un dernier regard à la scène qui se tenait à quelques mètres et se faufila dans une nouvelle rue étroite, juste derrière le pub en flamme.

Non loin de lui, il vit un Mangemort agiter sa baguette en direction de sa cible, derrière un haut muret de pierre et que l'espion ne pouvait pas voir. Le mage noir lança plusieurs sortilèges, lança à la va-vite quelques sorts de protection lorsqu'il le fallait et l'espion ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître sa voix, tout comme celle qui lui faisait face.

« _Incendio !_ » lança Gibbon

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ » répondit son adversaire.

Puis, le Mangemort attaqua avec un informulé, un cri de surprise se fit entendre et le mage noir disparut derrière le muret afin de rejoindre sa cible qui devait être au sol, tandis que l'espion se rapprochait silencieusement et rapidement, baguette en main.

En quelques pas, il arriva derrière le muret, dans le dos de Gibbon, et vit la vieille sorcière se prendre un sortilège cuisant sur le bras et lâcher sa baguette.

Son adversaire poussa un cri de victoire, s'apprêta à lancer un autre sortilège mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'un geste vif, l'espion envoya un informulé dans sa direction, le sort le percuta de plein fouet, ses membres se crispèrent soudain et il tomba comme une planche raide sur le sol, face la première.

Minerva car c'était elle, quelque peu abasourdie, ramassa alors sa baguette et la dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant mais se détendit aussitôt lorsque celui-ci enleva son masque et se rapprocha d'elle, enjambant le corps du mage noir.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant sa baguette d'un ton légèrement crispé.

La vieille sorcière portait une robe verte déchirée à quelques endroits, du sang coulait sur le haut de son bras, elle avait l'air quelque peu essoufflée et son chignon d'habitude strict et parfaitement tiré était en désordre.

« Seulement assommé. » se contenta de répondre l'espion.

Puis, tandis qu'il sortait une potion de sa poche et la tendait à la sorcière, celle-ci commenta :

« Eh bien, votre arrivée aura au moins eu le mérite de le vaincre plus tôt. »

L'espion haussa un sourcil dédaigneux mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant la mauvaise foi déguisée de son interlocutrice. En parfaite Gryffondor, la vieille sorcière avait parfois du mal à remercier le maître des potions lorsqu'il lui faisait une faveur ou dans le cas présent, la sauvait d'un mauvais pas. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas car même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point...

Minerva en prenant la fiole que Severus lui tendait lui fit tout de même un bref sourire de reconnaissance puis amena la potion de force à ses lèvres tandis que l'espion jetait dans un murmure des sortilèges autour d'eux.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en prenant soin d'examiner Gibbon, qui semblait parfaitement endormi.

La vieille sorcière remit de l'ordre dans ses robes, lança un sortilège sur son bras puis répondit :

« Cela fait bien une demi-heure... Nous avons transplané au milieu du village et des Mangemorts nous ont aussitôt interceptés. »

Puis, elle ajouta d'un air hésitant :

« Où est Vous-savez-qui ? »

L'espion fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? » s'enquit-il, de plus en plus suspicieux.

La vieille sorcière secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne le sens pas non plus. » se contenta alors de dire l'espion en passant vaguement sa main sur son avant-bras gauche.

Ce n'était pas normal. L'attaque avait commencée depuis plus d'une heure et le serpent, à l'origine de cette même attaque, ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il avait pourtant affirmé lors de la réunion au bosquet qu'il serait présent et récompenserait les Mangemorts qui feraient le plus de victime, l'espion s'en souvenait très bien.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas ici ? Que faisait-il ?

Ce n'était pas normal et un énorme doute monta soudainement en lui.

« Severus ? » l'interrogea la vieille sorcière en se rapprochement de l'espion, légèrement inquiète à son tour.

Il pouvait envisager plusieurs possibilités toutes plausibles, il n'avait peut-être aucune raison de s'inquiéter après tout… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait aussi bien être occupé ailleurs et ne pas l'avoir dit à ses Mangemorts. Après tout, depuis sa résurrection, il se montrait méfiant et prudent dans ses paroles et ses actions. Il pouvait tout aussi bien arriver dans quelques minutes, peut-être pour représenter en quelque sorte le clou du spectacle… même si cela surprendrait quelque peu l'espion.

Le serpent avait été clair sur ses plans : il voulait montrer la puissance des forces du mal afin de recruter de nouveaux serviteurs mais aussi afin d'instaurer le doute dans le monde magique et non magique.

Sa résurrection quant à elle était pour l'instant à l'état de doute et même si le maître des potions ne savait pas exactement quand le serpent souhaitait annoncer son retour, celui-ci lui avait clairement dit que le temps n'était pas encore venu. Il était donc étrange qu'il ne vienne qu'à la fin de l'attaque, là où le Ministère aurait été susceptible d'être averti et pourrait intervenir et où il n'y aurait plus aucun Moldu ou sorcier pour l'amuser…

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Au milieu de Little Hangleton, un craquement sourd se fit entendre et trois sorciers apparurent soudain derrière l'église du village.

Le premier était habillé d'un long manteau brun, d'une chemise délavée et d'un pantalon en toile gris. Quelques secondes après le transplanage, il sortit sa baguette et sonda les alentours de son regard calme et réfléchi.

La seconde, plus jeune que le premier et qui portait un petit sac en bandoulière était habillée avec un manteau pourpre et des vêtements foncés mais tout aussi colorés. D'un geste vague, elle enleva une mèche devant ses yeux noirs et observa la vieille église.

Le dernier quant à lui était vêtus d'habits sobres, avait des cheveux corbeau et mi longs, tenait sa baguette de façon quelque peu crispée et jetait des coups d'œil méfiants dans la nuit.

« Par ici ! » dit la sorcière en sortant finalement de derrière l'église.

Les deux autres la suivirent.

Au village de Little Hangleton, la lune était déjà visible dans le ciel et le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Tout était calme, pas un seul habitant n'était dans les rues. Les maisons étaient allumées, quelques cheminées crachait parfois une petite fumée grise qui ondulait doucement en montant vers le ciel et les collines, qui entouraient le village, formaient des masses imposantes et quelques peu inquiétantes.

Les trois sorciers empruntèrent un petit chemin de graviers, baguette en main, les sens en alerte. On leur avait dit que des Mangemorts étaient susceptibles de monter la garde au village, ils devaient donc se montrer prudents.

Ils passèrent devant le cimetière du village et l'un d'eux s'arrêta en dardant son regard sur les pierres tombales.

C'était ici, il y a presque trois mois, que Lord Voldemort avait ressuscité.

Aucun sorcier à part les Mangemorts présents ce jour-là et Harry Potter n'avaient été témoins de la scène et l'Animagus serra brièvement les poings en distinguant une pierre tombale plus grande et plus haute que les autres, celle de Tom Jédusor senior, le père de Voldemort.

« Sirius. » l'appela son ami, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Le concerné détourna le regard, croisa quelques secondes les yeux du lycanthrope puis se remit en marche.

« Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de Mangemort… » commenta ensuite Nymphadora Tonks d'un air presque déçu.

« Tant mieux pour nous. » répondit Remus en haussant les sourcils, amusé par le ton de la sorcière tandis que Sirius roulait des yeux devant la scène.

Nymphadora Tonks était jeune, énergique et voyait la vie en couleur tandis que Remus… Remus était tout le contraire. En fait, depuis la mort de James et Lily Potter, il était rare de le voir sourire. La résurrection de Voldemort et l'enlèvement de Harry l'avaient changé également, il était plus silencieux, plus sérieux peut-être et ne plaisantait plus.

Quant à sa relation avec la sorcière et même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'avouer, Tonks lui plaisait et inversement. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la création du deuxième Ordre du Phoenix mais ils s'entendaient bien, la sorcière arrivait même à faire rire Remus et Sirius l'appréciait pour cela.

Les trois sorciers traversèrent le petit village rapidement, s'arrêtant parfois pour lancer un sortilège de détection et discutant de temps en temps à voix basse puis atteignirent finalement le pied de la colline.

Baguettes bien en main, ils empruntèrent le petit chemin de graviers qui montait et serpentait sur la colline, soudain l'air plus sérieux. L'ascension se fit en silence, Remus en tête, Tonks le suivant et Sirius fermant la marche.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et le vent se levait, faisant frémir les quelques arbres qui se tenaient çà et là, au bord de la route.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la colline, des corbeaux passèrent en croassant et le vent, qui sifflait particulièrement fort, donnait au lieu une atmosphère inquiétante.

« C'est donc ici... » dit Tonks en observant le haut portail qui leur faisait face.

Entre deux piliers où trônaient deux statues d'animaux délabrées, la grande grille faisait au moins quatre mètre de hauteur. Des motifs tortueux étaient dessinés dans le fer quelque peu rouillé et la grille se terminait en longs pics noirs, semblables à des flèches aiguisées. Derrière lui, les protections telles un champ de force ondulaient doucement et laissait voir une forêt sombre et dense.

D'un geste de la tête, Remus fit signe à la sorcière de commencer.

Quelques instants avant que l'équipe de Godric's Hollow ne s'en aille, Dumbledore leur avait donné le sortilège qui permettait de traverser les protections du manoir et que lui avait communiqué Snape quelques jours plus tôt. Les protections étant trop solides pour être détruites avec seulement trois sorciers, l'information s'était donc avérée précieuse.

De plus, il était primordial pour eux de se montrer discret et d'infiltrer le manoir dans le secret le plus total, afin entre autre d'utiliser l'effet de surprise et de permettre de sauver Harry Potter dans les plus brefs délais. Car le temps, tout comme beaucoup d'autres paramètres, était précieux.

Dumbledore leur avait donné une heure : si dans ce délais imparti ils échouaient à libérer le garçon, ils seraient obligés de repartir sans lui. À tout moment en effet, des Mangemorts étaient susceptibles de revenir au manoir, et étant déjà peu nombreux, les trois sorciers devaient éviter à tout prix que cela n'arrive.

 _« Restez en vie et ne vous faites pas prendre ! »_ leur avait sagement conseillé Maugrey.

Pour Sirius et Remus cependant, le sauvetage de Harry valait bien de prendre des risques. Mais si ceux-ci, à un moment critique devenaient trop importants, Remus n'hésiterait pas à abandonner la mission. Pour l'Animagus, c'était autre chose, mais le lycanthrope espérait pouvoir le raisonner si par malheur la chose arrivait.

Il fallait bien en effet, envisager toutes les possibilités.

Tonks s'avança alors, pointa sa baguette en direction du portail et murmura un sortilège. Cependant, rien ne se passa et elle lança un regard incertain aux deux sorciers derrière elle, qui froncèrent les sourcils.

« Peut-être doit-on le traverser ? » tenta le loup-garou d'une voix hésitante.

Devançant la sorcière, il s'avança vers le portail, ramassa une poignée de gravier et la lança en direction de la grille. Ceux-ci ne firent aucun bruit sur le fer et disparurent de l'autre côté sans même que les trois sorciers ne puissent les voir tomber.

« Ça me semble sans danger… » intervint Sirius.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Tonks passa alors son bras à travers le grillage.

Elle poussa un petit cri, alertant les deux sorciers et son bras fut comme aspiré par le portail.

« Tonks ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Nymphadora ! » s'écria au même moment Remus.

Puis elle ne bougea plus.

« Eh non, je rigolais ! » dit-elle ensuite en ressortant son bras indemne sous les regards exaspérés des deux sorciers. « Et ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus. » avertit ensuite la sorcière en regardant le loup-garou d'un air menaçant.

Puis, elle traversa le portail, disparut et laissa les deux sorciers seuls. Remus lâcha un bref soupir, Sirius fit un sourire amusé.

« Elle est… charmante. » commenta l'Animagus d'un ton innocent.

Le loup-garou se contenta de lui lancer un regard significatif, murmura le sortilège en direction de la grille et disparut à son tour. Sirius quant à lui fit à nouveau un bref sourire et après avoir à son tour lancé le sortilège, rejoignit les sorciers.

« Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de quitter le chemin. » intervint Remus en observant les alentours.

La grille désormais derrière eux, les trois sorciers se tenaient sur un chemin pavé gris où poussaient çà et là quelques touffes d'herbes et où il manquait parfois des pierres. La route continuait en sinuant parmi une rangée d'arbres inégale et le manoir, qui devait être loin devant eux, n'était pas encore visible.

La luminosité depuis leur ascension de la colline ne cessait de chuter et il ferait bientôt nuit noire.

Comme seule réponse, les deux sorciers hochèrent alors la tête. Dumbledore grâce à Snape leur avait informé qu'un petit bois longeait le côté droit de la colline et rejoignait le manoir par un haut muret de brique. Le chemin avait pour l'instant l'air assez couvert mais il était plus prudent de se dissimuler parmi les arbres et d'arriver par un côté du manoir plutôt que de front…

Ils se mirent donc en route.

« Il faut aussi mettre en place le dispositif. » ajouta le loup-garou tandis qu'ils quittaient le chemin et longeaient le haut muret couvert de lierre.

« Autant le faire maintenant, non ? » demanda Tonks en ramenant le sac qu'elle portait devant elle.

Le dispositif dont il était question ici était une idée de Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'appareil magique était composé de quatre petits boîtiers noirs, semblables à de simples boites à outils. Placés correctement, ceux-ci, lorsque l'on les allumait d'un sortilège, permettaient de créer un périmètre anti protections. Peu nombreux, il y en avait cependant de toutes sortes et l'appareil que leur avait donné Kingsley permettait de transplaner dans la zone normalement protégée contre.

Lorsque le sorcier le leur en avait parlé, ceux-ci avaient d'abord été très surpris. Selon Kingsley, le Ministère en détenait quelques-uns dans le département de contrôle d'équipements magique, dans une pièce quelque peu abandonnée depuis le retour de la paix. Créé par une équipe de sorciers travaillant sur des projets secrets durant la guerre, l'appareil n'avait été construit qu'en quelques dizaines d'exemplaires et la plupart avait été perdue.

Car le dispositif, même s'il semblait plutôt ingénieux, avaient en réalité beaucoup de limites : pour le mettre en place, il fallait d'abord rentrer à l'intérieur de la zone protégée, ce qui était parfois impossible. De plus, l'appareil avait une portée limitée et ne pouvait fonctionner dans une zone trop grande. Et ne garantissant de fonctionner qu'une heure au maximum, il avait vite été laissé de côté durant la guerre du fait de ses nombreux défauts.

Cependant, dans le cas présent, l'appareil était précieux pour les trois sorciers et leur permettrait, une fois Harry Potter retrouvé, de transplaner avec lui et de disparaître aussitôt.

À la question de la sorcière, Remus hocha alors la tête.

« Tu t'occupes de mettre celui-là, Sirius et moi allons de ce côté pour en mettre deux autres. Pour le dernier, nous le mettrons avant de rentrer dans le manoir. » annonça le loup-garou.

Tonks hocha la tête.

« Je vous attendrai ici. » dit-elle en plongeant son bras entier dans le sac qu'elle portait.

Elle fouilla pendant quelques secondes puis sortit finalement deux boîtiers qu'elle confia à Remus et Sirius.

« Sois prudente. » lui recommanda le lycanthrope en prenant les boîtiers.

Comme seule réponse, la sorcière roula des yeux. Puis, tandis que les deux sorciers s'éloignaient, elle sortit un troisième boitier et se mit au travail.

La mise en place de l'appareil n'était pas compliquée mais elle nécessitait un peu de temps. Il fallait d'abord s'assurer de le placer bien à plat et l'enserrer avec tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver afin qu'il ne bouge pas et ne s'entende pas. En effet, selon Kingsley, les boîtiers lorsqu'ils étaient allumés remuaient parfois brutalement et faisaient un affreux bruit de grésillement. Il leur avait conseillé de les ensevelir sous terre, à environ trois ou quatre pieds, avec si possible quelque chose de solide pour reboucher le trou. Il fallait aussi faire attention à le placer correctement, sinon le signal magique pouvait mal passer et l'appareil pouvait, au pire des cas, ne pas fonctionner du tout.

D'un coup de baguette, Tonks creusa alors dans la terre un trou de la taille du petit boitier puis le plaça à l'intérieur. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien à plat, du côté où des lettres presque effacées se dessinaient puis alla chercher une grosse pierre parmi celles du haut muret qui encerclaient toute la propriété du manoir.

Après quelques minutes, elle en trouva une suffisamment grosse, tenta de la porter mais n'y parvint pas, soupira et utilisa finalement sa baguette magique.

« _Wingardium Leviosa._ » murmura-t-elle en direction de la pierre.

Celle-ci s'éleva paresseusement et alla se placer devant la sorcière, qui se remit à marcher en direction du trou qu'elle avait creusé.

Tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, elle marcha silencieusement dans l'obscurité désormais prononcée de la nuit, s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle entendit des feuilles d'un buisson bouger puis soupira de soulagement en voyant un petit animal en sortir, peut-être un rongeur.

Elle arriva finalement à destination, posa la pierre à côté du trou, le reboucha d'un coup de baguette avec de la terre et plaça la pierre au-dessus.

Puis elle attendit le retour des sorciers.

L'atmosphère, depuis quelques minutes était assez oppressante et le fait d'être seule ne la rassurait pas. Elle saurait faire face à un Mangemort s'il le fallait – elle était Auror après tout, mais préférait éviter tout combat tant qu'elle était seule.

Avait-elle peur ? Elle pensait que non, mais voulait tout de même bien admettre qu'une légère angoisse l'habitait depuis que les deux sorciers l'avaient quitté. La nuit, le vent qui sifflait dans les branches des arbres et le froid qui s'installait doucement bien sûr, n'arrangeait rien.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard cependant, les deux sorciers apparurent devant elle et elle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

« C'est fait ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« La zone ne sera pas excessivement grande mais nous ferons avec. » précisa Sirius tandis que le loup-garou jetait des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'eux.

« Remus ? » l'interrogea la sorcière, inquiète.

Le sorcier leva le nez et renifla quelques secondes, comme un loup le ferait, puis répondit doucement :

« J'ai l'impression d'être observé. Mais je ne sens rien, à part la terre humide et les quelques animaux qui se trouvent ici. C'est sans doute… mon imagination. » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Sirius et Tonks échangèrent un regard mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

Puis, les trois sorciers se remirent en marche. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, prenant soin de longer le haut muret de pierre et s'arrêtèrent lorsque Remus leur fit signe.

« Le manoir est là-bas, à environ cinq minutes. Il y a un arbre devant l'une des façades et le muret n'est qu'à quelques mètres. Il faut continuer derrière lui.

La vue d'un loup-garou, même sous forme humaine, était bien utile au groupe.

« Mais les protections ? » hésita Tonks.

« D'après Severus, elles ne s'arrêtent pas au muret mais derrière le bois. » répondit le loup-garou.

À la mention du maître des potions, Sirius renifla d'un air mauvais.

« Essayons alors. » dit la sorcière en ramassant une pierre et en la lançant au-dessus du muret.

Celle-ci après être passée de justesse de l'autre côté disparut et sembla retomber de l'autre côté sans encombre.

« Ça m'a l'air sûr. » annonça-t-elle ensuite en haussant les épaules, tandis que les deux sorciers se lançaient un regard incertain.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle pointa sa baguette en direction du muret et murmura un sortilège. Quelques pierres, au-dessus de celui-ci s'envolèrent lentement et vinrent se placer sur le sol, formant progressivement de hautes marches.

« Vous pouvez m'aider, si vous voulez. » lança-t-elle ensuite d'un ton significatif aux sorciers, non sans une pointe d'humour.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent aussitôt et en à peine une minute, trois hautes marches étaient construites et permettaient de franchir le muret.

Tonks passa la première, s'aidant de ses bras pour monter, Sirius suivit et Remus ferma la marche.

Sans bruit, ils atterrirent de l'autre côté, Tonks remit ses manches qu'elle avait retroussée pour escalader et ils se remirent en marche.

Derrière le muret, plusieurs arbres formant finalement un petit bois se tenaient là et les trois sorciers furent bientôt obligés d'éclairer leur pas de leur baguette. Remus y voyait parfaitement, mais Sirius et Tonks trébuchaient souvent contre des racines. Et même si Sirius pouvait utiliser sa forme d'Animagus, la sorcière, quant à elle, ne voyait rien sans lumière.

Puis, environ cinq minutes de marches, Remus leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Le manoir est juste derrière. » dit-il en désignant une direction à sa gauche, qui ne laissait voir pour les deux autres sorciers que des arbres dans le noir. « Je vais installer le boîtier plus loin. » ajouta-t-il tandis que Tonks lui tendait l'objet.

Il disparut alors dans l'obscurité, laissant Sirius et la sorcière seuls.

Avec les quatre boîtiers, la zone qu'ils avaient grossièrement tracé n'était pas très large mais suffirait. En forme de quadrilatère, elle englobait le manoir et une infime partie du bois, sans aller cependant jusqu'au bout de la colline. L'important était que les sorciers puissent transplaner au sein même du manoir.

Puis, Tonks sortit un nouvel objet de son sac qu'elle tendit à l'Animagus. C'était la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant de partir.

« Anxieux ? » dit-elle ensuite au sorcier.

Celui-ci fit un maigre sourire et garda le silence. Tout comme son interlocutrice et le loup-garou, Sirius appréhendait en effet la suite. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre, il était assez confiant en ses capacités et savait de toute façon combattre. Mais il avait peur d'échouer à sauver Harry.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison, il était d'ailleurs prêt à tout pour y arriver. La chance était de leur côté, Snape – même s'il ne voulait l'admettre – leur avait fourni des informations précieuse et il n'y avait, d'après lui, que trois ou quatre Mangemorts au manoir.

Sirius avait peur, également, de se retrouver face à son neveu. Dumbledore après l'insistance de l'Animagus leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé à Harry, que Voldemort l'avait torturé et qu'il avait peut-être… changé. À ces mots, Sirius s'était senti profondément en colère, triste, impuissant. Son neveu, qui avait perdu ses parents et avait déjà souffert à cause du mage noir, souffrait à nouveau.

Peut-être Harry aurait-il de la rancœur envers lui, envers ceux qui viendraient le sauver et c'était légitime, car les secours arrivaient bien trop tard. Ainsi, si son neveu lui en voulait, Sirius ne serait pas surpris et accepterait sa rancœur. Même si lui aussi aurait voulu le sauver bien plus tôt, il comprendrait ses sentiments.

Puis, Tonks prit à nouveau la parole et le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Quel genre de garçon est Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

La sorcière n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, elle se demandait comment le Garçon qui a Survécu, celui qui avait défait Voldemort et l'avait vu renaître lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était.

Sirius sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et répondit tranquillement :

« Physiquement, il ressemble beaucoup à James Potter, l'homme que tu as vu sur la photo du premier Ordre. »

La sorcière hocha la tête. Maugrey et quelques autres lui avait en effet montré la photographie et elle se souvenait de chaque nom et de chaque visage.

« Avec une touffe et des lunettes ? » s'enquit-elle, amusée.

L'Animagus fit un sourire.

« Avec la touffe et les lunettes. » répéta-t-il en acquiesçant de la tête. « Mais il a les yeux de sa mère. » précisa-t-il. « La jeune femme aux côtés de James, avec les longs cheveux roux. »

« Lily Potter. » commenta la sorcière.

Sirius acquiesça à nouveau.

« Pour le caractère, eh bien… » hésita-t-il, semblant chercher ses mots. « Il n'est pas aussi chahuteur que James. » admit-il d'une voix amusée. « Il est moins arrogant, plus calme, moins extraverti je dirais. Un peu comme sa mère. »

« Et Ron et Hermione sont ses meilleurs amis, c'est ça ? » demanda Tonks sur le ton de la conversation.

L'Animagus hocha la tête.

Ayant déjà fait un séjour au square Grimmauld, la sorcière avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les deux adolescents ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. Elle s'était d'ailleurs vite fait adoptée par tout le monde et appréciait la compagnie de Molly. Quant aux enfants, Hermione semblait être une jeune fille très intelligente et pleine de ressources tandis que Ron était plus terre à terre, fier et franc, comme un parfait Gryffondor.

« Tu verras, il te plaira. » lança Sirius d'un ton où perçait une certaine fierté.

Puis, Remus apparut derrière un arbre et les rejoignit en silence.

« Les boîtiers sont allumés. » dit-il. « Nous avons une heure. »

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent.

« Allons-y. » dit alors Sirius en prenant la tête de la marche.

* * *

À suivre...

Dans le première partie, Severus risque de ne pas plaire à certains mais je pense, du moins je vois le personne comme ça : il a déjà tué, c'est un Mangemort, c'est plutôt commun (étrange à dire). Ce n'est pas qu'il rechigne à tuer mais il préfère l'éviter, pas pour ses victimes mais peut-être pour lui, parce qu'il est conscient que supprimer des vies noircit son âme déjà bien abîmée (peut-être). Il est assez cynique face au vieil homme qui l'attaque, et son commentaire même s'il prend le temps de l'écouter ne l'atteint pas, tout simplement parce qu'il doit avoir l'habitude. Et qu'il se fiche bien de ce qu'un vieil homme peut dire sur lui (lol).

Voilà c'est un peu près tout, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à plus tard pour le chapitre 20 !

Gros bisous !


	20. Le sauvetage

**Bonsoir.**

Tout d'abord, je suis fière de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de la première partie de Times Are Changing **(et le 20ème, oui déjà)** qui fait un peu plus de 11,300 mots sans mes commentaires ! Merci également pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir !

Ensuite, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis en retard (lol). J'ai en effet été un peu stupide de fixer la date de publication de ce chapitre le 13 mars alors que je n'étais pas chez moi du week-end et n'ai pas eu franchement le temps d'écrire entre le chapitre 19 et la date prévue... Aussi, j'ai changé pas mal d'éléments, en ai rajouté, enlevé ect, bref je n'étais jamais vraiment satisfaite et ai du finalement écrire sans aucun brouillon, ce que je ne referai jamais... Je m'excuse en tout cas pour ce retard (mais notez quand même que cette fois, il n'y aura pas eu un mois d'écart entre deux chapitres lol).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le sauvetage**

* * *

Un petit courant d'air se fit sentir, faisant légèrement frémir l'adolescent.

Il observa longuement autour de lui, fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée où brûlait un petit feu apaisant et passa distraitement sa main sur la surface lisse de la table avant de finalement se diriger vers les flammes.

Jadis austère et effrayante, la pièce semblait désormais familière et rassurante. Il faisait sombre mais la lumière que projetaient les flammes sur le mur était suffisante pour éclairer la grande salle et Harry n'avait plus peur. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait craint cette pièce jusque-là.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait en effet, l'adolescent se sentait bien. Il n'avait mal nulle part, le noir ne lui faisait plus peur et l'obscurité même, alors qu'elle l'avait jadis effrayé, était désormais apaisante, comme s'il y avait lentement été habitué.

Le feu également, qui brûlait paisiblement dans la cheminée, lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux auxquels ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir entièrement. Il lui semblait voir une pièce chaleureuse, tout de rouge et or, aux multiples fauteuils ternes et vieux mais confortables et où des adolescents venaient s'y reposer, discuter, travailler et même jouer aux échecs.

Il se souvenait des soirs qu'il avait passé devant ce même feu, pas tout à fait conscient ni tout à fait endormi, tandis que la pluie s'abattait sur les fenêtres de la pièce, que le vent sifflait au-dessus de la tour et que l'adolescent écoutait tous ces sons réguliers, emmitouflé dans une couverture et un air apaisé sur le visage.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux, Harry. »

La voix ne le vit pas sursauter. Elle aussi, alors qu'elle l'avait jadis effrayé plus que tout autre chose, qu'elle lui avait évoqué la peur, la douleur et la haine, semblait désormais familière, presque banale. Son propriétaire également, qui devait se tenir non loin de l'adolescent avait aussi changé, en quelque sorte.

Lentement, l'adolescent se retourna en direction de la voix et posa son regard émeraude sur les longues capes noires du sorcier qui lui faisait face, s'attarda sur ses mains squelettiques et pâles puis croisa les yeux rouges du mage noir.

Il ne devait être qu'à trois ou quatre mètres de lui et même si Harry fut quelque peu surpris de sa nouvelle proximité, il ne dit rien et ne recula pas. Après tout, il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ? » continua tranquillement la voix. « En as-tu tiré des conclusions ? » ajouta-t-elle tandis que des souvenirs aux contours sombres et flous s'élevaient soudain dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

 _« Il… il m'utilise ? » demanda-t-il, incertain._

 _Le mage noir hocha gravement la tête._

 _« Bien sûr qu'il t'utilise, Harry… après tout, c'est un menteur. » lui assura la voix. « Et pour tout ce que tu as fait, il ne te pardonnera pas. » continua-t-elle._

L'image du vieux sorcier effrayant lui vint à nouveau l'esprit. Il était grand, imposant, tenait sa baguette en sa direction et le fixait avec calme. Cependant, ses yeux dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette en demi-lune étaient perçants et semblaient balayer toutes ses pensées, comme s'il sondait son esprit.

 _« Lui, il te fera du mal. » lui assura le mage noir._

Oui, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement. Cet homme l'avait trompé, l'avait utilisé et le ferait encore si l'adolescent n'y mettait pas un terme.

« Dumbledore. » souffla-t-il alors.

Le mage noir hocha la tête.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il avec une certaine pointe de tristesse.

Pourtant, même si l'adolescent était désormais convaincu des dires du serpent, quelque chose clochait. Cet homme, ce menteur qui se servait de lui n'était-il pas d'une certaine façon lié au lieu où Harry voulait retourner ? Il lui semblait le revoir dans les pièces qu'il avait dessinées, avec ses robes de couleurs, sa longue barbe blanche et sa voix calme et posée.

Ce n'était qu'une image bien sûr, une façade, tout était faux chez lui. Mais pourquoi alors, l'adolescent l'associait-il à ce lieu ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il soudain penser à cet endroit ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être le mage noir pourrait-il l'éclairer ?

« Je sais maintenant qui il est vraiment mais… » commença-t-il alors d'une voix hésitante, tandis que le serpent le fixait avec intérêt et l'incitait à continuer d'un geste de la main. « Mais… je ne comprends pas… il… » bafouilla Harry, tentant de trouver ses mots. « Je crois qu'il appartient à cet endroit... »

Le mage noir garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, puis demanda avec une certaine méfiance, camouflée derrière un air intéressé :

« De quel endroit parles-tu ? »

L'adolescent hésita, semblant lui aussi réfléchir.

« Poudlard… » répondit-il ensuite d'une petite voix.

Car c'était vrai, le vieux sorcier, ce Dumbledore dont il était question, appartenait bel et bien à cet endroit. Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il le savait, mais il le savait. Tout ce qui s'apparentait à cet endroit pourtant, emplissait l'adolescent de nostalgie et d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su définir, peut-être de joie ou de sérénité. Alors, comment se faisait-il, si cet homme-là avait un quelconque lien avec Poudlard, qu'il soit mauvais ?

« Qui t'as parlé de cet endroit ? » lui demanda le mage noir en plissant des yeux.

Lentement, celui-ci se rapprocha de Harry, ses longues capes noires glissant paresseusement sur le plancher sombre de la pièce.

« Je… » hésita alors l'adolescent.

Qui lui avait parlé de cet endroit en effet ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait besoin de réponse.

« Dumbledore… » reprit-il alors.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard croisa les yeux carmin du serpent qui paraissait tout à coup furieux. Des images se mirent alors à défiler devant lui et il haleta de surprise.

Il se revit dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit, tandis que Snape lui faisait face et déversait sa haine sur lui.

 _« Serait-ce trop demander pour un Gryffondor en puissance de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une phrase simple ? Ou bien est-ce trop compliqué pour votre cerveau inexistant ? »_

 _L'adolescent au ton furieux de la voix frémit légèrement, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour énerver le Mangemort._

 _« Ne faites pas semblant d'avoir peur, Potter. » cingla Snape en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. « Votre petit cinéma fonctionne peut-être à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. »_

 _Ses yeux noirs chargés de haine en sa direction étaient plongés dans ceux de Harry et celui-ci se recula un peu plus contre les barreaux de son lit._

 _Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le mage noir rangea ses affaires et quitta la chambre, laissant l'adolescent seul._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était de retour dans la pièce sombre et grimaça de douleur lorsque sa cicatrice lui fit soudainement mal. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du serpent, il détourna le regard et porta sa main à son front. Il avait mal pourtant il n'avait rien fait… Le mage noir allait-il le punir ?...

À cette pensée, Harry recula de quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, se trouvant tout à coup beaucoup trop proche du serpent.

« Oublie cet endroit. » claqua alors la voix, faisant frémir le Survivant. « C'est là-bas, qu'il te manipule et te ment. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite plus calmement.

L'adolescent se détendit un peu. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi la voix lui disait-elle d'oublier cet endroit, alors qu'il semblait par le passé s'y être senti si bien ? Y avait-il quelque chose de mauvais pour lui, là-bas ? Etait-ce à cause de la présence de cet homme ?

« Je ne comprends pas… » essaya-t-il alors de dire.

Il s'arrêta cependant brusquement de parler lorsque le serpent se retrouva soudainement à deux pas de lui, le toisant de ses yeux cruels et inquisiteurs.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore du garçon, qui recula de peur.

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas son intention… Il ne voulait plus avoir mal…

Le serpent fixa encore quelques secondes le visage soudain plus pâle et terrifié de l'adolescent puis recula finalement.

« C'est bien. » dit-il alors à l'intention de Harry. « Tant que tu m'obéis, tout se passera bien. Tu n'auras plus mal. » ajouta le serpent d'une voix douce. « Comprends-tu ? »

Le concerné, dont les mains tremblaient légèrement, acquiesça alors en silence.

Puis, sur le sourire satisfait du serpent, la scène trembla, s'assombrit d'avantage, les contours s'estompèrent et Harry replongea dans le noir.

* * *

Avec seulement les arbres et la lune comme témoins, les trois sorciers se mirent en marche. Remus prit la tête, Tonks suivit, ainsi que Sirius.

Non loin d'eux, un hibou hululait doucement et un vent faisait parfois bouger les branches des arbres au-dessus d'eux. Tout était sinon silencieux et les trois sorciers avaient soudain adoptés une attitude beaucoup plus sérieuse. Le loup garou observait attentivement autour de lui, en quête d'un seul mouvement suspect, la jeune sorcière avait cessé de diffuser de la lumière avec sa baguette et l'Animagus, qui marchait en silence derrière eux, renforça sa poigne sur l'objet que Tonks lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

Avec ce simple morceau de tissu que Dumbledore lui avait donné, dont il s'était lui-même servi dans sa jeunesse, il sauverait Harry des griffes de Voldemort.

Une fois arrivés devant le haut muret qui encerclait toute la propriété du manoir, les trois sorciers l'escaladèrent rapidement. Ils utilisèrent le même sortilège que Tonks avait utilisé la dernière fois, remirent le mur en état d'un coup de baguette puis s'arrêtèrent lorsque Remus leur fit signe.

Celui-ci leva la tête, observa pendant cinq ou six secondes la nuit sombre et le manoir qui s'étendaient devant eux puis leur fit signe de continuer.

En quelques pas, ils arrivèrent à distinguer parfaitement le manoir. Un arbre, de la hauteur de celui-ci, se dressait sur l'un de ses côtés, cachant en partie les fenêtres. Du lierre recouvrait l'une des façades et un grand parc s'étendait à droite tandis que le chemin qu'ils avaient vu en pénétrant dans le domaine se faisait voir de l'autre côté, entre quelques herbes hautes.

Toujours sans un mot, ils s'arrêtèrent et Sirius mit la cape, rendant ainsi son corps à partir de ses épaules parfaitement invisible.

Les trois sorciers se consultèrent ensuite du regard.

Le plan était simple : Remus et Tonks entreraient dans le manoir par derrière, dans le but d'attirer les quelques Mangemorts qui montaient la garde tandis que Sirius, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité, trouverait un moyen de pénétrer dans le manoir par une autre entrée. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver la chambre de Harry et transplaner avec lui au Terrier.

Tonks leva sa baguette en direction de la grande bâtisse, murmura un sortilège et fit le chiffre quatre avec ses doigts. Le manoir, comme Snape l'avait rapporté, n'était donc que très peu gardé.

« Bonne chance. » murmura ensuite la sorcière à Sirius, tandis que Remus semblait à l'affût du moindre bruit.

« Bonne chance. » répéta Sirius.

Puis, d'un geste vif, il rabattit la cape sur sa tête et devint complètement invisible. Remus et Tonks s'éloignèrent de lui, ils disparurent derrière le manoir et l'Animagus se retrouva seul.

D'un pas rapide, il longea les murs de pierres, observant au passage autour de lui, puis arriva devant la façade principale couverte de lierre.

L'entrée était à quelques mètres et l'endroit était désert. Sirius, sous sa cape, avait sa baguette en main, levée et prête à être utilisée tandis que son cœur, depuis un petit moment déjà, battait plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Pour le moment, tout était calme et les trois sorciers ne semblaient pas avoir été déjà repérés. La demi-lune, au-dessus d'eux, éclairait faiblement le manoir et le vent frai qui sifflait à travers les arbres et les pierres du manoir, en plus de donner un air lugubre à l'endroit, camouflait les quelques bruits que les sorciers étaient susceptibles de faire en entrant dans la grande maison.

Puis, arrivant devant une fenêtre et devant désormais attendre que Tonks et Remus entrent dans le manoir, Sirius s'arrêta et observa au-dessus de lui. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement sous la petite couche de nuage noirs et la bulle de protection qui entourait le domaine et le rendait invisible pour ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur, oscillait faiblement sous la lumière de la lune.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent, l'Animagus ne fit aucun mouvement sous sa cape et décida finalement de rentrer à son tour. La porte d'entrée qu'il distinguait non loin de lui devait être gardée et il était préférable de ne pas tenter le diable.

Après un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, il leva donc sa baguette, prononça un sortilège et fit sans bruit coulisser la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Il observa longuement la pièce vide qui se tenait de l'autre côté, attendit quelques secondes à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement puis se décida finalement à entrer.

Avec la cape d'invisibilité, l'affaire fut compliqué mais il y parvint tout de même et arriva dans un petit salon meublé de deux vieux fauteuils et d'un canapé, d'une bibliothèque, et dont le sol était recouvert de tapis, étouffant ainsi le bruit que l'Animagus fit en atterrissant sur le plancher. Un petit chandelier éclairait également la pièce à côté de la porte entrouverte et quelques tableaux, à peine distinguables dans l'obscurité, jonchaient les murs aux tapisseries déchirées.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius referma ensuite la fenêtre.

Jusque-là, tout se passait bien et le sorcier espérait que Remus et Tonks s'en sortaient eux aussi. D'après le sortilège de détection que la sorcière avait lancé avant qu'ils ne se séparent, il n'y avait que quatre mage noirs dans la grande maison et il leur était tout à fait possible, en tant que sorciers entraînés, de les battre et d'enfin sauver Harry.

La cape d'invisibilité était d'ailleurs un outil précieux, se dit soudain Sirius, lorsqu'un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas pénétra dans la pièce sans le voir.

D'un coup de baguette, il raviva les flammes des bougies que tenait le chandelier, inspecta la pièce du regard et laissa à l'Animagus le temps de détailler sa figure. Il avait la peau pâle, les yeux bleus ternes et semblait plus âgé que lui. Des cheveux gris et noirs parsemaient son crâne et il n'avait pas sa baguette dans les mains.

Après quelques secondes, il s'aventura dans la pièce, passa derrière le canapé gris et poussiéreux puis darda son regard sur la fenêtre, là où Sirius se tenait.

« _Stupéfix._ » murmura alors l'Animagus avant de s'avancer rapidement vers le mage noir qui se prit le sortilège de plein fouet.

Avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le sol, Sirius retint son corps assommé et le posa sans bruit derrière le canapé. Puis, il remit en place sa cape, lança un dernier regard au mage noir qui semblait profondément endormi et quitta la pièce.

Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée, parvint à distinguer quelques meubles branlants et observa les grands et imposants escaliers en bois sombres.

Tout était silencieux et Sirius supposait que Remus et Tonks n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, ou du moins ne s'étaient toujours pas fait repérés. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre.

Il promena son regard autour de lui, distingua les couloirs obscurs qui donnaient sur le hall ainsi que les deux grandes portes de l'entrée qui devait être gardées par le Mangemort que l'Animagus venaient de stupéfier puis entendit finalement un bruit lointain, peut-être une faible explosion.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius rajusta sa cape et monta silencieusement les escaliers. D'après Snape, la chambre de Harry se situait au premier étage, au fond du couloir de droite. La chambre était souvent gardée par un mage noir et cela devait encore être le cas.

En quelques secondes, il arriva finalement en haut des grands escaliers et détailla les couloirs obscures qui se dressaient de chaque côté. Des tapis jonchaient un vieux plancher sombre, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, ainsi que quelques bougeoirs muraux qui éclairaient faiblement les couloirs.

Avant de se diriger à droite, Sirius promena longuement son regard à sa gauche et s'aventura même quelques instants dans cette direction. Il ne croisa cependant que des portes fermées ainsi que l'obscurité inquiétante du long couloir et rebroussa chemin pour finalement se diriger vers la chambre de Harry.

Ses battements jusque-là sous contrôle étaient plus rapides à mesure qu'il marchait. Le plancher, heureusement recouvert de tapis grinçait faiblement à chaque mauvais pas et l'Animagus appréhendait la suite. Il espérait de tout cœur que malgré ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit, son neveu allait tout de même bien et accepterait rapidement de transplaner avec lui.

Il n'y avait normalement pas de raison que Harry refuse de venir avec lui et Sirius n'hésiterais pas à employer la force s'il le fallait. Mais étant resté trente jours entre les griffes de Voldemort, l'Animagus devait malheureusement s'attendre à tout.

Soudain, il crut distinguer une forme humaine à quelques pas de lui. Il faisait sombre et le sorcier n'en était pas sûr mais il aurait été après tout étonnant que la chambre de Harry ne soit pas gardée. À pas de loup, il s'approcha alors et fut finalement fixé.

Un Mangemort se tenait bien là, adossé contre le mur, d'un air presque nonchalant. Tout comme celui qu'il avait croisé quelques instants plus tôt, Sirius ne le connaissait pas. Un bougeoir éclairait sa figure, il semblait assez jeune, avait des cheveux clairs et mal coiffés ainsi qu'une barbe de quelques jours et semblait regarder les tapisseries qui lui faisaient face.

Il était de profil et Sirius ne pouvait affirmer avec exactitude s'il tenait ou non sa baguette mais il n'avait de toute façon, pas l'air franchement dangereux.

L'Animagus leva alors sa baguette et s'apprêta à murmurer un sortilège en sa direction quand le Mangemort prit soudain la parole, faisant aussitôt se figer le sorcier.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et il ne fit aucun mouvement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Y avait-il quelqu'un derrière lui ? L'avait-il repéré ? Il n'avait pourtant lancé aucun sortilège…

« Je ne saurai dire comment vous faites, mais je vous ai vu bien avant que vous n'arriviez ici. » continua le mage noir en se décollant du mur et en se plaçant au milieu du couloir sombre.

Ses yeux bleus nuits n'étaient pas exactement posés sur l'Animagus mais ils semblaient chercher quelque chose.

Comment avait-il fait ? Il ne semblait pas être au courant du fait que le sorcier utilisait une cape magique mais semblait tout de même savoir qu'il était là et se tenait loin de lui. Avait-il discrètement utilisé un sortilège de détection ? Alors même que Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux dès l'instant où il l'avait distingué parmi l'obscurité du couloir ?

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, pensa l'Animagus, car il serait bientôt éliminé.

D'un geste vif et toujours sous sa cape, il lança aussitôt un sortilège en sa direction et tiqua lorsque le mage noir, un peu maladroitement cependant, dressa un bouclier et l'arrêta.

La cape d'invisibilité due au brusque mouvement de Sirius glissa également de ses épaules et il apparut finalement devant le Mangemort, qui darda immédiatement son regard sur son adversaire.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors tandis qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne faisait un geste, leur baguettes pourtant levées et prêtes à lancer un sortilège et ils se détaillèrent.

Le mage noir semblait plus jeune que Sirius, était plus petit et semblait, sous ses vêtements noirs, plus chétif que lui. Un adversaire tel que lui ne devrait pas être si difficile à battre mais l'Animagus préférait se méfier.

L'heure également tournait, et il était primordial que Sirius sauve rapidement son neveu.

« Écarte-toi. » lança-t-il alors d'une voix forte et menaçante, en signe d'avertissement.

Le mage noir ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Soudain, brusquement, il leva sa baguette et lança un informulé en direction de l'Animagus, qui érigea aussitôt un bouclier.

Puis le combat commença.

Les sortilèges fusèrent des deux côtés et quelques-uns percutèrent les murs étroits du couloir. Sirius commença d'abord avec des sortilèges basiques, comme le Stupéfix et le Petrificus Totalus mais fut soudain obligé d'utiliser autre chose en constatant l'habilité de son adversaire à contrer tous ses sorts.

Il lança un sortilège de découpe, ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et tenta de le désarmer tandis que celui-ci répliquait par un informulé qui s'écrasa brutalement sur ses boucliers, faisant tomber des tableaux tombèrent du mur dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Vous allez me rendre mon neveu ! » cria Sirius après avoir lancé un sortilège de lance flamme.

Le mage noir parut surpris de ses paroles mais contra rapidement en utilisant un bouclier d'eau puis attaqua aussitôt avec un nouvel informulé. Il réussit à passer les défenses de l'Animagus, lacéra la peau de son bras qui tenait sa baguette et le fit grogner de rage. Il contre-attaqua cependant aussitôt avec un Diffindo bien placé, qui s'abattit sur la jambe du mage noir et le fit vaciller.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » en profita alors Sirius.

Le Mangemort réussit à arrêter le sortilège en érigeant à la va-vite un bouclier puis lança aussitôt un nouvel informulé, suivi d'un autre encore, que Sirius parvint à arrêter facilement.

« Écarte-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir ! » lança alors l'Animagus d'une voix forte, instaurant une brève pause dans le combat.

Encore une fois cependant, le mage noir ne répondit rien et se contenta de renforcer sa poigne sur sa baguette.

« _Stupéfix !_ » lança alors aussitôt son adversaire.

Le sort fonça à une vitesse folle en direction du mage noir, Sirius crut au dernier moment qu'il lui était impossible de le contrer mais érigea aussitôt un bouclier lorsque le mage noir prononça un sortilège inconnu.

« _Tegen Aanval._ » siffla-t-il, le visage concentré.

Le sortilège que l'Animagus avait lancé, au lieu de s'abattre sur le Mangemort, repartit soudainement dans l'autre direction et s'écrasa sur le bouclier du sorcier. Cependant, alors même que Sirius avait cru l'avoir bloqué, celui-ci brisa ses défenses et le percuta brusquement avant de le faire décoller et retomber lourdement plus loin.

Sonné et pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se releva rapidement malgré les tâches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux et attaqua aussitôt.

« _Incendio !_ » lança-t-il en direction du mage noir.

Le sortilège passa cependant à côté de lui et l'Animagus jura avant de rétablir ses boucliers et de voir clair à nouveau, tandis que le mage noir, qui semblait grimacer de douleur due au sortilège de découpe qu'il avait reçu sur la jambe, soufflait quelques secondes.

Le mage noir avait certes quelques ressources, mais Sirius avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Il n'aurait su dire comment il avait fait pour renvoyer son sortilège et avec une puissance multiplié, mais il n'avait pas encore été assez puissant pour l'assommer et le mage noir semblait bientôt à bout de souffle.

Sirius faillit lui arracher sa baguette plusieurs fois, celui-ci lui lança un maléfice qui brûla son épaule droite et l'Animagus riposta non sans lâcher un gémissement de douleur :

« _Diffindo ! Expulso !_ »

Le premier sortilège fit vaciller le mage noir, et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une posture stable, le deuxième percuta son bouclier trop faible. Dans un bruit sourd, il l'envoya ensuite à l'autre bout du couloir.

« _Accio baguette. »_ lança alors l'Animagus en direction de l'endroit sombre où le mage noir était retombé.

L'objet atterrit rapidement dans les mains de Sirius et il lâcha un bref soupir afin de laisser s'échapper la tension qu'il avait ressenti jusque-là.

Puis, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir sombre et retrouva le mage noir qui, encore conscient et la jambe ensanglantée, tentait vainement de se relever. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son adversaire, il soutint son regard quelques secondes puis baissa finalement la tête, vaincu.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » lança alors l'Animagus en dirigeant sa baguette sur lui.

Le mage noir sembla accepter sa défaite en silence et au moment où son adversaire allait lui lancer le dernier sortilège, lança un bref coup d'œil en sa direction, ou plutôt en direction d'un point qui semblait être au-dessus de son épaule.

D'abord tenté de se retourner pour voir ce que le mage noir avait regardé, Sirius comprit la ruse et ne quitta pas des yeux le mage noir qui semblait finalement encore d'aplomb pour combattre, alors même qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Ou croyait-il pouvoir s'enfuir ?...

« Bien tenté mais la ruse ne fonctionnera pas sur moi. » dit l'Animagus en direction du Mangemort, qui lui lança un regard presque innocent.

« Et si ce n'était pas une ruse ? » lança soudain une voix amusée derrière le sorcier, tandis que son cœur ratait un battement.

Aussitôt, il se retourna et se prépara à faire face à un nouvel adversaire quand ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le mage noir aux longues capes qui se tenait devant lui.

Comment était-ce possible ?! Snape leur avait dit… Il n'aurait pas dû être ici…

« Bienvenue chez moi. » lança alors Voldemort d'une voix sarcastique.

« Merde… » fut tout ce que Sirius parvint à penser.

* * *

La nouvelle, qui venait de tomber à l'instant, était épouvantable.

L'espion s'y était attendu bien sûr, mais il aurait préféré que ses inquiétudes soient fausses et infondées.

Minerva, qui était restée avec lui pendant quelques minutes avait failli perdre son sang-froid à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Et il y avait de quoi.

Car Voldemort, censé être ici même à Godric's Hollow, n'avait en fait pas été vu de la soirée, était tout simplement introuvable et probablement très loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il était.

Severus ne savait d'ailleurs quoi en penser. Il était peu probable qu'à un moment aussi crucial et important pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait été empêché par autre chose et au dernier moment. Car l'espion s'était renseigné, aucun Mangemort n'était vraiment au courant de ce que faisait leur maître.

Il était donc probable, ou plutôt certain, que le serpent cachait quelque chose à ses serviteurs.

 _« Mais où pourrait-il bien être à part ici ? »_ avait demandé la vieille sorcière lorsque l'espion lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes.

Ce à quoi Severus n'avait pas su répondre, malheureusement. Où pouvait-il bien être en effet ? Le nombre de possibilités était vaste. Comme il y avait pensé plus tôt, il aurait pu être empêché par un évènement de dernière minute, plus important même que l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, alors qu'il avait semblé particulièrement attaché à la réussite de l'opération lors de la réunion quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais quelle est la chose qui l'aurait empêché de venir et l'aurait éloigné du village ? C'était une bonne question. Depuis sa résurrection, il n'avait pas semblé être intéressé par quoi que ce soit, à part le garçon qu'il avait d'abord voulu tué puis lui faire rejoindre ses rangs. Ou bien ne l'avait-il dit à aucun de ses serviteurs.

Cependant, l'espion n'y croyait pas. Le serpent pouvait peut-être douter un peu de son allégeance mais ne lui cacherait pas ce genre d'informations. Les autres Mangemorts également, plus fidèles, comme Avery, les Carrow ou Nott, n'avaient semblé au courant de rien.

Et les Carrow mis à part, Avery ne doutait pas de la vraie allégeance de l'espion – qui était en fait fausse, et lui aurait confié les paroles du serpent s'il lui avait dit quelque chose. Lucius également, même s'il était beaucoup plus méfiant et réfléchi, n'aurait pas pu cacher quelque chose d'important au maître des potions.

Tout n'était malheureusement que suppositions.

L'autre hypothèse qui justifierait l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Godric's Hollow, quant à elle, était tout simplement que le serpent avait été informé de l'attaque au manoir et y était resté afin de le défendre. Ce qui était complètement impossible selon l'espion, mais pas si dénué de sens d'après Minerva.

Au diable ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser…

Il était impossible en effet, qu'un espion autre que lui soit présent dans l'Ordre. Dumbledore n'était pas si idiot. Et il était impossible que l'annonce concernant l'attaque du manoir ait fuitée, puisqu'elle n'avait été annoncée qu'aux membres les plus fidèles de l'Ordre, et à personne d'autre. Dumbledore avait bien fait allusion à un sauvetage auprès des amis de Potter – ce que l'espion avait trouvé irresponsable et inutile, mais aucune date précise n'avait été citée, ni même une heure, un lieu ou un moyen pour sauver le garçon.

Du moins il croyait. Car encore une fois, tout n'était que supposition.

Mais même si Granger et Weasley l'avait su, ils n'auraient rien dit, ils étaient beaucoup trop fidèles à Potter et Dumbledore. Et aucun individu susceptible de leur arracher ces informations n'aurait pu s'introduire à Poudlard sans que Dumbledore ne le remarque. Ou bien était-ce Draco, qui aurait utilisé l'Imperium ou un autre sortilège afin de le répéter à son père puis au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Non, c'était impossible, Lucius ne voulait sous aucun prétexte mêler sa famille à sa vie de Mangemort. Et il aurait déjà fallu que quelqu'un sache à propos des deux adolescents.

Ainsi, Severus avait beau se creuser la tête, aucune hypothèse qui tiendrait vraiment debout – du moins à ses yeux, ne justifiait l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Ordre tenterait de sauver le garçon en même temps qu'il irait combattre à Godric's Hollow. C'était impossible. Sauf s'il avait un atout dont l'espion ignorait l'existence, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le maître des potions espérait simplement qu'aucune information cruciale ne lui avait été dissimulée.

Soudain, alors qu'il marchait dans une petite rue et se dirigeait au hasard dans le village, une voix l'interpella.

« Severus. »

Le concerné se retourna en direction du propriétaire et reconnut Lucius.

« Les laquais de Dumbledore disparaissent peu à peu, que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois que l'espion l'eut rejoint.

Severus supposa que Minerva avait répandue la nouvelle parmi l'Ordre et que celui-ci partait au manoir afin de s'assurer que le sauvetage se déroulait bien. Les habitants de Godric's Hollow – du moins les survivants, avaient en partie été évacués et il ne serait pas étonnant que le Ministère n'apparaisse. L'Ordre en avait donc fini ici.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit cependant l'espion.

Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques instants, lança un Tempus qui afficha vingt et une heure trois puis fit signe à l'espion de le suivre.

« La maison des Potter ? » s'enquit simplement le maître des potions.

C'était, après tout, l'un des buts de cette attaque.

« Elle n'est pas encore détruite. » répondit Lucius. « Allons-y. » ajouta-t-il.

Ils se mirent alors en route.

En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques autres Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient toujours pas partis, aidèrent les mages noirs à les combattre et abandonnèrent lorsque leurs adversaires transplanèrent subitement.

« Pourquoi fuient-ils ? » demanda Amycus, qui les avait rejoints.

À ses mots, l'espion fut tenté d'accuser les membres de l'Ordre de lâches afin d'écarter la question mais se tut finalement.

« La question est plutôt, où vont-ils… » intervint la sœur en enjambant un cadavre qui traînait là.

Finalement, se dit-il, il aurait dû intervenir.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » l'interrogea Amycus tandis que les petit groupe de Mangemort arrivait bientôt sur la grande place du village.

« Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'ils fuient maintenant alors qu'ils étaient plutôt coriaces et déterminés à combattre il y a quelques minutes ? » répondit Alecto en se plaçant devant les trois sorciers.

Son frère haussa les épaules, l'air faussement intéressé, Lucius ne répondit rien.

« Snape, qu'en penses-tu ? » s'enquit la sorcière, voulant appuyer ses paroles.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et le groupe continua sa progression.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? L'espion n'était pas censé savoir où allait l'Ordre.

« Je ne sais pas. » se contenta-t-il alors de dire. « Peut-être laissent-ils la place au Ministère. »

« Le Ministère ? » se réveilla alors Amycus, tout à coup intéressé.

Lorsqu'il était question d'Aurors à combattre – et de combats en général d'ailleurs, au même titre qu'Avery et Gibbon, le frère Carrow était toujours intéressé.

« Beaucoup de sorciers ont réussi à fuir, il ne serait pas étonnant que certains aient averti le Ministère de l'attaque. » répondit simplement l'espion.

Ses mots furent suivis d'un petit silence.

Plus loin, ils croisèrent Dedalus Diggle et Lucien Mesnier, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'encercler et d'attaquer. Cependant, comme les autres avant eux, ils transplanèrent presque immédiatement et laissèrent des Mangemorts perplexes, dont un insatisfait, derrière eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison des Potter apparut dans leur champ de vision et les derniers souvenirs du maître des potions quant à cet endroit ressurgirent aussitôt. Il s'appliqua cependant à les refouler, tandis que les Carrow et Lucius détaillait la maison.

Celle-ci semblait ne pas avoir changée. Tout comme cette fameuse nuit d'octobre, l'édifice était en partie resté debout tandis qu'une partie du dernier étage avait été détruite, laissant voir plusieurs pièces et murs encore débout. Le petit muret était toujours là, le jardin était par contre à l'abandon et la grille fermant la propriété était rouillée.

Il y avait également, devant le portail, un petit écriteau que l'espion lut rapidement.

 _En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille._

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie et voulant en finir vite avant l'arrivée probable du Ministère, Lucius pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et prononça :

« _Morsmordre. »_

Aussitôt, une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette, fila en direction des nuages gris et épais qui cachaient parfois la lune et la Marque des Ténèbres se dessina. Un crâne apparut d'abord, grossit jusqu'à recouvrir toute la surface d'un nuage, puis un serpent sortit de la bouche avant de s'enrouler autour du crâne.

Soudain, une fumée noire et épaisse passa non loin d'eux et Avery apparut.

D'un pas rapide, il se rua sur eux et annonça, créant la surprise des mages noirs :

« Le manoir est attaqué, il faut y retourner. »

Severus quant à lui, ne fut pas surpris. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que l'information ne leur parviennent que maintenant. Il aurait bien fallut à un moment ou à un autre que les Mangemorts découvrent la situation au manoir et l'espion espérait simplement que le garçon avait été sauvé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Lucius, apparemment le plus surpris des trois mages noirs.

« D'après Jugson, un petite groupe de l'Ordre a lancé une attaque il y a environ trois quart d'heures et a été rejoint par le reste de leur bande. » répondit Avery d'une voix quelque peu agacée par la situation.

« Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué cette nuit ? Ils ne savaient quand même pas que le manoir serait moins surveillé à cause de l'attaque, si ? » lança Alecto d'une voix incertaine.

Il sembla à l'espion que Lucius prononça le nom d'Arthur Weasley d'un air mauvais, mais il n'en fut par certain car sa voix fut tout de suite étouffée par Amycus.

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Il n'a apparemment jamais quitté le manoir. » répondit aussitôt Avery.

La main droite du maître des potions, qui tenait sa baguette, fut traversée d'un léger spasme nerveux.

C'était donc bien ce qu'il avait redouté…

« Les protections anti-transplanage ont également été détruites. » annonça Avery d'une voix pressante. « Il faut faire vite. »

Mais comment, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Qui aurait pu lui dire que l'Ordre tenterait de sauver Harry Potter, en même temps qu'il défendrait Godric's Hollow de ses serviteurs ?

« Vas-y, nous te rejoindrons. » dit simplement Lucius tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir.

Le mage noir ne se fit pas prié. Dans un craquement sonore, il disparut et le silence revint.

Severus, quant à lui, n'était plus sûr de rien. Le serpent avait-il toujours su qu'une attaque de l'Ordre au manoir aurait lieu, ainsi qu'à Godric's Hollow ?

« Il faut prévenir les autres. » dit ensuite Amycus.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi alors n'avait-il rien dit lorsque l'espion lui avait rapporté que Dumbledore avait entendu la rumeur du village mais ne la prendrait peut-être pas au sérieux ? Jusqu'où l'espion s'était-il fait trompé ? Et jusqu'où le Seigneur des Ténèbres le soupçonnait-il de trahison ?...

Lucius, en lançant un sortilège en direction du centre du village, fit sortir l'espion de ses pensées.

« Il ne doit pas rester grande monde, de toute façon. » commenta Alecto.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela. Il y avait, en effet, d'autres choses à penser. Le sauvetage du garçon, par exemple, était certainement un échec jusque-là. En effet, si le serpent était au manoir et ce depuis le début de l'attaque, il était impossible que trois sorciers de l'Ordre eurent réussi à transplaner avec le Survivant. Il fallait donc à Dumbledore trouver le moyen de sauver le garçon, et d'assurer la fuite de l'Ordre, tout ça en un temps record.

Car il lui semblait bien que le dispositif détruisant les barrières anti-transplanage fourni par Kingsley ne fonctionnerait pas encore bien longtemps.

« Allons-y. » dit alors Lucius avant de disparaître dans un craquement, bientôt suivi par les Carrow.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un miracle ne se produise.

Puis, l'espion disparut à son tour.

* * *

En arrivant, Severus remarqua tout d'abord que la luminosité avait changée. Un vent froid soufflait également sur la colline et des cris se faisaient entendre, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Regardez. » lança Amycus derrière son masque levé en direction du ciel.

Au-dessus d'eux, la bulle de protection censée être invisible brillait d'une lumière vive et ondulait furieusement sous la lune.

« Dépêchons-nous. » dit simplement Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

D'un même mouvement, les mages noirs se mirent alors en marche.

Au loin, l'espion distingua le manoir, la fumée grise qui s'élevait paresseusement vers le ciel ainsi que les voix de plusieurs sorciers.

La situation était critique, mais Severus espérait que Dumbledore trouverait un moyen de sauver l'Ordre et par la même occasion le garçon, ce qui, s'il y réfléchissait bien, relèverait du miracle… car sur la petite heure durant laquelle le dispositif de Kingsley fonctionnerait et si l'on faisait correspondre l'heure à laquelle le groupe du sauvetage aurait dû arriver au manoir, il ne devait plus rester qu'un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les quatre Mangemorts arrivèrent ensuite devant la façade principale du manoir et l'espion s'arrêta, ébahi, laissant les autres se jeter dans la bataille.

Celle-ci en effet, qui devait faire rage depuis un moment déjà, opposait les serviteurs de Voldemort et lui-même, la plupart agglutinés devant le manoir, tandis que l'Ordre, plus nombreux que les mages noirs, tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser d'avantage.

Le manoir en lui-même était d'ailleurs en piteux état. Une fenêtre du premier étage semblait avoir explosée tant le trou était grand dans la façade, des débris et des morceaux de pierre jonchaient l'herbe jadis haute mais désormais piétinée de toute part et le lierre, sur le côté droit de la façade, brûlait. Une fumée grise et épaisse s'élevait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de la façade et disparaissait derrière la bulle de protection, juste au-dessus du manoir.

Avant de se jeter lui aussi dans la bataille, l'espion observa également les combats qui se tenaient devant lui. Le plus proche opposait Gibbon et Lucius contre Alastor Maugrey, Emmeline Vance se battait quelques mètres plus loin avec Amycus, bientôt rejoint par sa sœur, Kingsley qui semblait blessé à la jambe luttait tant bien que mal contre Avery, et Minerva, dont la robe était encore plus déchirée qu'à Godric's Hollow, semblait être sur le point de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, qui devait être Yaxley ou Jugson.

Et, plus loin, à quelques mètres seulement du lierre en feu, utilisant des sortilèges de feu et d'eau et se battant furieusement l'un contre l'autre, un duel entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait rage.

Soudain, un sort fusa non loin de l'espion eut juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier avant que Sturgis Podmore, presque sortit de nulle part, ne s'engage dans un duel contre lui.

« _Silencio._ » tenta le maître des potions tout en créant rapidement des barrières de protections autour de lui.

Son adversaire para avec aisance le sortilège puis attaqua à son tour, tandis que Severus, le visage toujours caché derrière son masque, tentait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

Autour d'eux, les combats éparpillés se faisaient plus violent, de nombreux sortilèges perdus faillirent atteindre les deux sorciers et un véritable champ de bataille se créa. La bulle de protection, au-dessus de celui-ci, irradiait furieusement, comme s'il allait exploser et le vent sifflait et faisait tourbillonner les vêtements et les capes des sorciers.

 _« Expulso ! »_ lança Sturgis en direction de l'espion, qui essayait de repérer Black, Lupin ou même la jeune Auror.

« _Incendio._ » répliqua-t-il immédiatement, esquivant par la même occasion le sort qui explosa plus loin.

Qu'était devenu l'équipe chargée du sauvetage de Potter ? Le garçon avait-il finalement été sauvé ? Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, l'Ordre ne perdrait pas son temps ici si Harry Potter était en sécurité…

Que se passait-il alors ?

« _Expelliarmus !_ » lança son adversaire.

Le sort faillit lui arracher sa baguette mais l'espion parvint à se ressaisir à temps et répliquer à son tour avec un informulé qui atteignit avec succès sa cible et lacéra son épaule.

C'était le chaos, le maître des potions n'était sûr de rien et l'Ordre se retrouverait bientôt coincé s'il n'agissait pas.

Du coin de l'œil et tandis que Podmore arrêtait temporairement de l'attaquer et lui envoyait un regard haineux, Severus suivit la progression du duel entre Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'intensité des sortilèges qui étaient lancés était sans précédent et aucun des deux ne semblait céder face à la puissance monstrueuse de l'autre. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés des combats opposant les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts et ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Certains combats s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs tandis que les deux camps observaient avec crainte le duel qui faisait rage devant eux, d'autres redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelques mages noirs furent battus, d'autres parvinrent presque à tuer des membres de l'Ordre juste avant de se faire expédié plus loin par les sortilèges d'Alastor ou de Minerva, qui semblaient être partout à la fois.

Le manoir brûlait de plus en plus, le feu pénétra d'ailleurs à l'intérieur par la fenêtre explosée et l'espion se demanda soudain si celle-ci ne donnait pas sur la chambre du garçon. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'était tout de même pas encore à l'intérieur ?...

Soudain, Sturgis reprit de l'aplomb et lui lança un nouveau sortilège que l'espion contra d'un geste rapide et renvoya à son adversaire.

Puis, fatigué de cette mascarade et voulant en finir au plus vite, le Mangemort siffla une incantation en direction du sorcier tandis qu'il évitait un autre sortilège. Canalisant sa magie et grimaçant lorsque des murmures se firent entendre dans son esprit, il relâcha finalement le sortilège de magie noire en direction de Sturgis. Celui-ci tenta bien sûr de le contrer mais ce fut inutile ; il se le reçut de plein fouet et se figea soudain, comme si le temps pour lui venait de s'arrêter. Pas pour longtemps cependant, mais juste assez pour que Severus puisse se rapprocher de lui, plonger son regard noir dans celui de son adversaire et murmurer avant qu'il ne se remette à bouger :

« _Legilimens._ »

Surpris, Podmore ne parvint pas à se défendre contre l'attaque soudaine et son esprit fut bientôt envahi par celui du maître des potions. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Severus se retira en grimaçant, son adversaire parut méfiant, sembla réfléchir puis comprit enfin pourquoi le Mangemort qui lui faisait face venait de lui montrer des souvenirs qu'il avait de Severus Snape lors des réunions à Poudlard.

S'il avait su que cela marcherait aussi bien, l'espion l'aurait fait bien avant.

« _Expelliarmus._ » lança alors Severus en direction du sorcier.

Celui-ci fit mine d'être pris au dépourvu et se laissa arracher sa baguette tandis que le mage noir l'attrapait au vol et s'avançait en sa direction d'un air menaçant.

Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur lui, Sturgis leva les mains en l'air et l'espion lui demanda :

« Où est Potter ? »

« Personne ne le sait. » dit-il en promenant son regard anxieux sur le reste des combats, qui battaient toujours leur plein.

Par chance, leur duel les avaient un peu éloignés du grand groupe et ils se tenaient désormais non loin du petit bois qui bordait le manoir.

« Et l'équipe qui était chargée de le sauver ? » s'enquit le maître des potions en observant d'un mauvais œil le combat qui opposait Emmeline Vance et les Carrow.

Comme seule réponse, son interlocuteur désigna un endroit un peu loin.

« Ils sont blessés, Mesnier est avec eux. Vous-Savez-Qui les a attaqués. » précisa-t-il tout de même. « Il semblerait que Harry Potter ne soit pas au manoir. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

L'espion fut tenté de jurer mais se retint.

C'était une catastrophe. Il était impossible de dire maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien vu venir pour l'attaque du manoir. Quelqu'un le lui avait-il alors dit ? Y avait-il un traître parmi l'Ordre ? Le maître des potions ne savait même plus quoi en penser. Il lui avait certes dit que Dumbledore pourrait être présent à Godric's Hollow, mais jamais il n'avait insinué quoi que ce soit quant au manoir…

« Alors qui, par Merlin, lui a dit ? » pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur Black a évoqué les paroles de Vous-Savez-Qui… » hésita Sturgis, faisant sortir de ses pensées l'espion. « Un Mangemort serait à l'origine de tout cela. »

« Qui ? » demanda simplement Severus, non sans une pointe d'agacement.

« On ne connait pas son nom. » répondit docilement le sorcier. « Mais il semblerait que l'attaque ai été prédite par ce Mangemort. »

L'espion, à ces mots, fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ?...

« Prédite ? » répéta-t-il d'un air méfiant.

« C'est ce qu'a rapporté Black. » acquiesça simplement Sturgis.

Severus ne trouva rien à dire de plus. En fait, il était complètement largué. Jamais – si la chose était vrai, l'espion n'aurait envisagé qu'un voyant ai pu rejoindre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore moins qu'il use de ses dons pour prédire le sauvetage du garçon.

Qui était ce Mangemort, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait-il rien dit s'il avait su qu'une attaque au manoir allait se produire ?...

Il fallait bien l'admettre, le maître des potions était complètement dépassé. La situation déjà catastrophique, avec cette soudaine révélation, s'était d'avantage empirée et il était très probable en effet que Potter ne soit plus au manoir depuis un bon moment déjà. Ainsi, l'Ordre aurait failli à défendre Godric's Hollow et à sauver Harry Potter.

L'espion à cette pensée se sentit soudain très fatigué. Sa baguette, toujours pointée en direction de Sturgis qui continuait à jouer le jeu se baissa et son interlocuteur lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Pour le moment, il était primordial que l'Ordre puisse s'enfuir sans trop de pertes. S'il avait bien compris, personne n'était mort jusque-là et il leur était encore possible de transplaner. Il suffisait simplement d'envoyer Sturgis le signaler aux autres membres, tandis que l'espion ferait mine de s'être fait battre.

Oui, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Soudain, une explosion plus forte que les autres se fit entendre, faisant presque sursauter les deux sorciers.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent Dumbledore, en plein milieu du champ de bataille, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

« Allez prévenir les autres. » dit alors l'espion tandis qu'il faisait reculer son adversaire derrière un arbre. « Le garçon n'est pas au manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas pris ce risque s'il s'avait qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu. » continua-t-il en lui redonnant sa baguette.

Comme seule réponse, Sturgis Podmore acquiesça et transplana plus loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'espion fit de même et se retrouva devant le manoir, avec un champ de bataille soudain beaucoup moins assourdissant qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Le duel entre le directeur et le serpent battait son plein et les rangs s'étaient d'ailleurs reformés. Les mages noirs défendaient le manoir Jédusor, baguettes toujours pointés en direction de l'Ordre, qui avait grossièrement formé une ligne et attendait de voir l'issue du puissant combat qui se tenait face à eux.

Sturgis déblatérait des paroles à chaque sorcier de l'Ordre et Maugrey, qui semblait commander le groupe, leur cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

Ils devaient fuir, Dumbledore saurait transplaner lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. Si des mages noirs intervenaient, l'espion ne serait pas loin et pourrait discrètement les en empêcher. Mais il était primordial, avant que le dispositif ne s'éteigne, que l'Ordre s'en aille. Et pour le garçon, ils auraient peut-être d'autres opportunités de le sauver. C'était du moins ce qu'espérait l'espion.

Soudain, Dumbledore sembla véritablement prendre le dessus sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui envoya une salve de sortilège que le serpent ne parvint pas à parer. Il hurla, un vent furieux se leva, sa magie se déchaîna et le chaos se fit.

Des débris du manoir furent emportés ainsi que des branches d'arbres et des pierres, une tornade sembla se créer sur la colline et une poussière opaque, mélangée à la fumée que produisait le lierre en brûlant s'éleva bientôt.

L'espion ayant désormais un champ de vision plus que réduit, il tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger des débris, créa un bouclier autour de lui et attendit que la tempête ne s'arrête.

Plus loin, il crut distinguer des formes parmi la poussière, entendit des cris et même la voix de Dumbledore et de quelques autres membres de l'Ordre.

Puis, comme elle était venue, la tempête retomba soudain et le champ de bataille à présent en ruine se fit voir.

Le maître des potions, qui était désormais à genou contre l'un des murs du manoir et non loin d'un autre Mangemort vit le serpent s'avancer en direction de Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par la tempête, l'Ordre derrière lui se resserra et le Seigneur des Ténèbres opta pour un repli stratégique vers le manoir.

Comme un seul homme, les Mangemorts - dont l'espion qui fut bien obligé de suivre, s'avancèrent alors en direction de leur maître et un petit silence se fit.

La Marque de l'espion, due à la colère du serpent lui envoya une onde de douleur et il pensa avec une légère grimace en regardant Dumbledore : « C'est le moment de s'enfuir… »

Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Chaque membre paraissait exténué. La robe de Minerva était déchirée et criblée de trou, Alastor Maugrey dissimulait derrière sa cape une énorme brûlure au niveau de son bras, Kingsley semblait à bout de souffle, Emmeline Vance était à genoux et avait la tête baissée, Sturgis une profonde coupure sur le visage et les vêtements déchirés et Dedalus Diggle, épaulé par Lucien Mesnier affichait une mine déconfite.

Du côté des Mangemorts cependant, la scène était semblable. Même si chacun semblait apte à se tenir debout, les capes étaient déchirées à de nombreux endroits, du sang coulait à leurs pieds et certains, comme Yaxley, semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin au silence prolongé et prit la parole.

« Vieux fou. » dit-il en direction de Dumbledore. « Harry Potter ne veut pas être sauvé, ne comprends-tu pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant. « Il m'a rejoint. »

« Harry ne te rejoindrait jamais de son plein gré, Tom. Nous le savons tous deux. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Le serpent lâcha un petit rire.

L'espion, quant à lui, tiqua sous son masque. Ses paroles servaient à gagner du temps, Dumbledore ne le voyait-il pas ? Bientôt, dans plus ou moins cinq minutes peut-être, le dispositif cesserait de fonctionner et l'Ordre ne pourrait plus s'enfuir ! Qu'attendait-il pour battre en retraite ?

« Vraiment ? » commenta ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton sarcastique.

Puis, il se tourna en direction des portes éventrées du manoir et où des débris gisaient. Une silhouette apparut ensuite à l'entrée et sortit lentement tandis que les quelques Mangemorts qui se tenaient là s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant.

Et lorsqu'il le vit en entier, l'espion ne put qu'être pris au dépourvu. Des cris de surprises parmi les rangs de l'Ordre se firent entendre, et le serpent lâcha un petit rire.

Harry Potter venait d'apparaître.

Le maître des potions se trouvait assez loin de lui mais il put à loisir détailler le garçon, tandis que celui-ci marchait en claudiquant en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son visage était blême, sa cicatrice boursouflée, son visage pâle comme la mort. Il portait un simple tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur, était pieds nus et n'avait plus son attelle au bras, ni ses bandages. Il semblait souffrir tant son expression était crispée et paraissait perdu, effrayé.

Le serpent lui fit signe de venir se placer près de lui, le garçon obéit docilement et l'espion remarqua qu'il tenait même sa baguette.

« Eh bien Harry, choisis. » dit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était de la folie, pensa l'espion, dépassé. Dans son état actuel, le garçon ne pouvait pas choisir…

« Vers qui veux-tu aller ? » lui demanda le serpent d'une voix calme.

Son esprit était complètement aliéné, tout le monde le savait…

Severus vit le garçon lancer un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sembla l'interroger du regard mais ne bougea pas.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans le silence.

« Harry ! » cria un homme, derrière les rangs que l'Ordre avait formé.

L'espion lorsqu'il reconnut la voix manqua de lâcher un bref soupir agacé.

« Harry… » continua la voix, qui appartenait en fait à Sirius Black.

Celui-ci, qui semblait être dans un piteux état, se faufila parmi les membres de l'Ordre et s'arrêta lorsque Maugrey le retint afin qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. L'espion remarqua également Lupin, en retrait, qui observait la scène en silence et avait un bandage au bras.

« Harry, tu me reconnais ? » dit Sirius d'une voix pleine d'espoir mais aussi de tristesse.

Le garçon ne réagit pas et resta planté où il était.

« Viens avec nous, rentrons à Poudlard… » tenta l'Animagus d'un ton presque suppliant.

N'avait-il pas encore compris ? L'esprit du garçon était aliéné, ses mots ne changeraient rien !

L'espion jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, espérant que celui-ci réagirait et tenterait de reprendre le garçon par la force, ou au moins de battre en retraite. Car la première option relèverait du miracle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était juste à côté de lui et une horde de Mangemorts prêts à combattre se tenait derrière eux.

Cependant, le vieux sorcier semblait lui aussi dépassé. Il promena son regard sur l'assemblée des Mangemorts, s'attarda sur certains puis verrouilla soudain son regard sur l'espion, qui se demanda comment il avait fait pour le reconnaître malgré son masque.

« Alors, Harry ? Que décides-tu ? » susurra le serpent tandis que Black lui lançait un regard haineux. « Souhaites-tu rester avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou retourner vers cet homme ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant Dumbledore de ses longs doigts osseux. Celui-ci, qui fixait toujours l'espion reporta alors son regard sur le Survivant, laissant le maître des potions incertain.

Que voulait dire ce regard appuyé ? Qu'espérait-il de lui ? Il ne pouvait rien faire, ne voyait-il pas la situation dans laquelle il était ?...

Aux paroles du serpent, le garçon fit immédiatement non de la tête, comme si cette idée lui paraissait soudain effroyable.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, lâcha à nouveau un petit rire.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous avons notre réponse. » commenta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, presque moqueuse.

« RENDEZ-MOI MON NEVEU ! » hurla alors Sirius tandis qu'il se débattait pour échapper à la poigne de Maugrey.

L'Animagus fixait le garçon de son regard suppliant et Dumbledore s'était à nouveau mis à fixer l'espion, qui se contenta de tourner la tête comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

Aux paroles de l'Animagus, le garçon sembla hésiter quelques secondes, fit un pas en direction de l'Ordre mais recula immédiatement, laissant Black désemparé. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs sur le point d'exploser tant ses membres tremblaient. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa baguette pendait au bout de son bras et Alastor le tenait toujours.

« Harry… » sembla-t-il dire dans un murmure.

Mais le garçon recula à nouveau, se plaçant derrière le serpent qui semblait triompher intérieurement.

L'espion, quant à lui, ne pouvait rien faire. A quoi s'attendait Dumbledore ? Certes, il était lui aussi navré que le sauvetage du garçon soit un échec mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait risquer sa position d'espion, et même sa vie pour dérober le Survivant des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins, il était impuissant. Dumbledore ne le comprenait-il pas ?

Soudain, Black poussa un hurlement de rage et se dégagea de la poigne de l'Auror.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Black cria le nom du garçon, dirigea sa baguette vers le serpent et lui lança un sortilège, tandis que Maugrey s'élançait à la suite de l'Animagus, que les membres de l'Ordre relevaient leurs baguettes et que les Mangemorts s'avançaient soudain pour rejoindre et protéger leur maître, qui contra facilement le sortilège.

Le serpent voulut répliquer à son tour mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha et l'attaqua, mettant ainsi un terme au cesser le feu.

En quelques secondes alors, les combats reprirent et un champ de bataille se créa à nouveau. Le maître des potions fut attaqué par Dedalus Diggle, rejoint par Kingsley, et Avery l'assista tandis que le chaos reprenait forme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla de rage et combattit férocement Dumbledore, chaque sorcier se trouva un ou plusieurs adversaires et l'espion abandonna l'espoir que l'Ordre puisse s'enfuir à temps.

« Ça ne sert à rien… » pensa-t-il tandis qu'il contrait facilement un sortilège lancé en sa direction. « Le sauvetage du garçon est un échec, l'Ordre doit fuir… »

Mais le garçon, où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Avery lança un sortilège de magie noire qui aveugla leurs adversaires et l'espion eut le loisir d'observer autour de lui. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à le trouver, à genoux sur l'herbe tassée, l'air effrayé et perdu, proche du manoir mais entre deux combats.

« Snape ! » l'interpella Avery afin qu'il se protège d'un sort lancé en sa direction, ce qu'il fit rapidement avant que l'autre Mangemort n'attaque à nouveau leurs adversaires, qui ne semblaient pas en mener large.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, le maître des potions ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Le garçon n'était certes qu'à quelques mètres de lui, derrière les deux sorciers qui leur faisaient face, mais il était impuissant.

« _Avada… »_ entendit-il soudain de la bouche d'Avery.

« _Silencio !_ » le devança cependant Kingsley.

Heureusement pour Dedalus Diggle qui avait soudain pâli à l'entente du sortilège, son équipier avait de bons réflexes.

Puis, Avery lança un autre sortilège qui fut évité par les deux sorciers et alla s'échouer sur la façade du manoir, frôlant le garçon qui ne réagit pas.

« Par Merlin, il va se faire tuer… » pensa l'espion en contrant en énième sortilège. « Avery pourrait l'atteindre une nouvelle fois, moi même je pourrais… »

Soudain, il eut une idée.

C'était de la folie, il ne savait même pas si toutes les conditions étaient remplies, si l'objet auquel il pensait était toujours à sa place et s'il allait fonctionner, mais tant pis. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« _Stupéfix._ » lança-t-il en direction de Dedalus, qui contra aussitôt avec un bouclier. « _Expelliarmus !_ » continua-t-il en envoyant cette fois au milieu des deux sorciers, qui évitèrent aussitôt le sortilège en se décalant.

Avery, sous son masque, sembla lancer un regard interrogateur au maître des potions qui s'était soudain mis à utiliser des sortilèges presque inoffensifs comparés à ceux que les Mangemorts étaient censé connaître puis attaqua aussitôt avec un nouveau sortilège, croyant que c'était une ruse.

Une fumée opaque sortit de la baguette du mage noir, aveuglant momentanément leurs adversaires, et décidant finalement le mage noir à agir.

Il n'avait eu le temps de réfléchir que pendant de brèves secondes mais n'avait de toute façon plus le temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il espérait simplement que le dispositif fonctionnait toujours, et que le garçon ne combattrait pas.

D'un coup de baguette de leurs adversaires, la fumée se dissipa et ils purent à nouveau voir clair. Kingsley attaqua aussitôt, obligeant Avery à créer un bouclier devant eux.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » lança alors tout haut l'espion.

Puis, ajustant sa baguette plus bas et seulement une demi-seconde plus tard, il ajouta dans un murmure :

« _Impero._ »

* * *

Soudain, une voix familière envahit son esprit et l'arracha au chaos dans lequel il était plongé. Les contours devinrent d'avantage flous et la douleur disparut un peu.

Reconnaissant la sensation qui l'envahissait, il tenta de résister, combattit quelques secondes alors qu'il se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes puis abandonna finalement, fatigué de lutter.

La démarche boiteuse, il passa entre plusieurs sorciers, ne réagit pas lorsqu'un sortilège faillit l'atteindre et échoua finalement dans une explosion sur la façade déjà à moitié détruite du manoir puis se dirigea vers les grandes portes, comme en transe.

La voix lui disait de se dépêcher mais même avec toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait aller plus vite. Ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement et c'était déjà un miracle pour lui qu'il ait réussi à se lever. Il enjamba les débris, s'appuya sur le mur de pierre lorsqu'il faillit tomber puis pénétra à l'intérieur du manoir.

De la poussière flottait dans l'air et il y faisait sombre. Il distingua cependant les grands escaliers en bois et s'arrêta quelques secondes, incertain.

Devait-il retourner dans sa chambre ? Il était exténué, il avait mal et son lit tout chaud l'attendait sûrement, prêt à l'accueillir dans les ténèbres rassurantes...

Mais non, la voix voulait qu'il aille autre part.

Il continua alors en grimaçant. Toujours en claudiquant, il passa à côté des escaliers, emprunta un couloir et marcha quelques secondes avant de tomber sur une intersection.

La voix lui disait d'aller à gauche, ce qu'il fit après une légère hésitation. Il arriva dans un autre couloir, marcha en s'appuyant sur le mur et grimaça lorsque la douleur se fit plus forte. Mais il devait continuer. Et il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Il passa devant plusieurs portes, voulut s'arrêter quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle mais n'y parvint pas. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules et sa tête refusait de coopérer. La voix, quant à elle, lui répétait encore et encore la même chose.

Il arriva à une nouvelle intersection, faillit trébucher avant de prendre à droite puis gémit à nouveau de douleur. Cependant, encore une fois, il continua.

Enfin, il atteignit une porte, semblable à toutes les autres et s'arrêta devant elle. La main légèrement tremblante et la tête lui tournant un peu, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce sombre.

Elle était petite, plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de livres bordaient les murs et un petit fauteuil trônait en plein milieu. Il chercha des yeux ce qu'il devait atteindre, remarqua le bureau au coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers lui, tel un automate, tandis que la voix lui répétait encore, encore et encore les mêmes mots.

Une fois devant le meuble, il se pencha, ouvrit un tiroir et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il fouilla pendant quelques secondes, ses jambes menaçant de le laisser tomber et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

C'était ce que la voix voulait qu'il trouve. Peut-être la laisserait-il tranquille après ?

Il prit l'objet.

La voix s'effaça alors de son esprit, la raison lui revint et il pensa en regardant sa main : « Un… bonbon au citron ? »

Puis il disparut.

* * *

À suivre...


	21. Home

**Bonsoir à tous !**

La fiction à atteint le cap des 150 reviews ! Merci donc à tous ceux et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, qu'elle soit longue, courte ou pleine de fautes d'orthographe, ça m'est égal car ça me fait toujours très très plaisir ! 95 personnes suivent également la fiction et 67 personnes l'ont mise en favoris et pour tout ça, je vous fais de gros bisous !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec les paroles d'une chanson de Linkin Park (un classique) et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

"Bring me home in a blinding dream,

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again"

…

"Ramène-moi à la maison dans un rêve aveuglant,

À travers les secrets que j'ai vus

Rince la peine qui couvre ma peau

Et montre-moi comment être entier à nouveau"

...

Linkin Park – Castle Of Glass

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Home**

* * *

Dans une grande pièce ronde et lumineuse et non loin de l'endroit où Harry Potter était gardé, un silence interminable planait.

Les nombreux tableaux, disposés sur les murs ne parlaient plus depuis quelques jours. Le Phoenix avait cessé de mettre des coups de bec dans son perchoir et avait, à l'image de son maître, une mine affreuse.

C'était la première fois en trois jours que le directeur convoquait l'espion, mais à l'allure où ils avançaient pour résoudre leurs nombreux problèmes, eh bien ils n'étaient pas rendus.

Laissant de côté son thé, Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil au vieux sorcier qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

Depuis le sauvetage du garçon, Albus Dumbledore semblait en effet plus fatigué que jamais. Ses yeux bleus perçants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient ternes, sa voix d'habitude calme et réfléchie était basse et parfois hésitante et le maître des potions devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis très longtemps, peut-être depuis la mort des Potter.

C'était compréhensible, il semblait beaucoup aimer le garçon et le voir dans cet état avait dû l'ébranler quelque peu, tout comme Black qui, se sentant coupable, refusait de manger jusqu'à ce que Potter ne se réveille enfin…

Un acte tout à fait ridicule selon l'espion.

Mais il était étonnant que l'état du garçon affecte autant le directeur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en effet, l'espion n'aurait jamais cru revoir Albus Dumbledore ainsi affecté. Il fallait donc l'admettre, le maître des potions, qui avait jadis pensé que le vieux sorcier ne se préoccupait pas tant du garçon, s'était trompé.

Bien sûr, l'état de Potter était dramatique, mais ce n'était pas le seul élément sur lequel le directeur pouvait s'apitoyer. La liste, en effet, était plutôt longue.

En dehors du miracle que le directeur avait accompli en faisant évacuer l'Ordre du manoir, deux membres étaient morts Lucien Mesnier qui venait à peine de le rejoindre et Dedalus Diggle, qui avait simplement voulu sauver Mesnier. L'un avait été tué sur le coup par Alecto Carrow, l'autre n'avait pu s'enfuir et avait été torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt en emportant avec lui toutes les informations qu'il avait protégé de sa vie.

Et pour les autres qui avaient pu échapper à la mort, le bilan n'était pas non plus brillant. La jeune Nymphadora Tonks par exemple, lors du combat l'opposant elle, Lupin et Black au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait reçu un puissant sortilège de magie noire et était désormais dans un coma profond à Ste Mangouste, ce depuis plus de trois jours.

Alastor Maugrey quant à lui avait été sérieusement blessé et ne serait remis sur pieds que dans plusieurs mois, Lupin avait failli perdre un bras et portait un plâtre pour une durée indéterminée encore – ce qui allait être plutôt problématique lors de sa prochaine transformation, Minerva avait été blessée à la jambe et se reposait dans ses quartiers et Black semblait être parti en dépression. Pour les autres membres, et quant à Dumbledore qui avait reçu un maléfice aussitôt soigné par le maître des potions, il n'était heureusement question que de blessures superficielles.

Cependant, en attendant que tous les membres ne se rétablissent, l'Ordre du Phoenix était entièrement paralysé.

La seule chose positive aujourd'hui était que du côté des Mangemorts, les pertes étaient à peu près équivalentes et qu'il faudrait donc attendre un petit moment avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne décide de repasser à l'attaque.

Désormais donc, les deux camps étaient à ex aequo.

Du moins si l'on mettait à part la victoire des Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow.

Car le village, en dépit du fait que plus de la moitié des habitants avaient réussi à s'enfuir, avait été complètement détruit. La Marque des Ténèbres avait flotté sur ces cendres jusqu'au petit matin et les Aurors qui s'y étaient rendu peu après que les Mangemorts ne quitte le village s'étaient dit, pour la plupart, choqué qu'une telle catastrophe ai pu se produire. Quant au monde Moldu, l'information avait largement été diffusée et avait, selon le Ministère, fait grand bruit également.

Au total, trente-deux personnes étaient mortes, dont onze sorciers. Plus de cinquante personnes avaient été blessées et il était certain que cette nuit tragique ne serait pas oubliée de sitôt, même chez les Moldus, où la version officielle stipulait qu'un simple incendie involontaire était responsable de ce drame.

Soudain, Dumbledore prit la parole, brisant le silence de la pièce et tirant Severus de ses pensées.

« Voldemort vous a-t-il contacté ? » lança-t-il faisant au passage tiquer l'espion par l'utilisation du nom du mage noir.

L'attention du maître des potions se reporta alors sur Dumbledore et il remarqua que celui semblait avoir repris contenance.

« Non, pas encore. » répondit le concerné d'une voix agacée.

À ses mots, le vieux sorcier se contenta de prendre une gorgée de son thé et n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant un silence significatif dévoiler ses pensées.

« Et ce depuis plus de trois jours. » se dit le maître des potions d'un air préoccupé.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, le silence du Seigneur des Ténèbres était inquiétant et ne présageait rien de bon.

Lors de la nuit du sauvetage, quand l'Ordre avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir et que le serpent avait découvert la disparition du garçon, celui-ci s'était mis dans une colère sans précédent. L'Ordre avait en partie réussi à empêcher le génocide à Godric's Hollow, l'avait combattu dans son propre domaine, avait réussi à s'enfuir et en prime, le garçon lui avait été enlevé.

Devant sa fureur grandissante, la plupart des Mangemorts s'étaient alors retirés sans demander leurs restes, dont l'espion. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à une convocation rapide et n'avait cessé de réfléchir, avec une certaine appréhension, à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au serpent. Car même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, le maître des potions savait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Tout d'abord, il avait assuré au mage noir que malgré la rumeur de l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que cela, alors même que le serpent devait déjà savoir que l'Ordre se rendrait à Godric's Hollow, grâce au divin qui avait rejoint ses rangs.

Pourquoi alors, n'avait-il rien dit à ce moment-là ? Supposait-il que Dumbledore n'avait pas tout dit à son serviteur ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas signalé qu'une attaque aurait bien lieu ? À quoi cela lui avait-il servi de garder secret son atout ?...

Le maître des potions ne pouvait en être sûr, mais il craignait que le serpent ne le soupçonne déjà de trahison.

Et il restait bien sûr la question du garçon ; comment s'était-il échappé, par quel moyen et qui l'avait aidé - bien que pour ce cas présent, l'espion avait fait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité selon Dumbledore.

Cependant, le sauvetage du garçon avait bel et bien reposé sur un coup de chance.

Tout d'abord, Severus n'avait pas été exactement sûr que le portoloin donné par Dumbledore était toujours à sa place, rangé dans un terroir de son bureau, et qu'il fonctionnerait si le garçon mettait la main dessus. En effet, le maître des potions avait craint que le dispositif de Kingsley ne s'éteigne avant que Potter n'atteigne son but, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas à son plus grand soulagement.

De plus, il aurait pu y avoir des témoins dans le manoir, des Mangemorts blessés et cherchant refuges par exemple. Mais heureusement pour lui, aucun mage noir n'avait déserté - l'espion, après la bataille, se l'était remémoré en boucle et avait bien pris soin de compter chaque Mangemort présent.

Le seul qui n'avait pas participé à la bataille était Alexandre qui blessé et selon Black et Lupin, avait quitté le manoir peu avant que l'Ordre n'arrive. Et quant à Pettigrew… le maître des potions supposait qu'il avait pris la fuite bien avant que la bataille ne commence.

Du moins il espérait.

Car si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de voir Potter se diriger vers son bureau et disparaître, l'espion ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Puis, le directeur reprit la parole, tirant le maître des potions de ses pensées.

« Ainsi, un voyant a rejoint ses rangs ? » demanda-t-il simplement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

L'espion hocha la tête.

« Ce ne peut-être que cet… Alexandre. » répondit-il ensuite tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

Ayant eu le temps de s'entretenir avec Black, l'espion n'avait pu en déduire autrement. Le physique, bien que les informations du cabot soient limitées, correspondait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait utilisé le mot « divin » pour désigner son Mangemort.

Peut-être avait-il cru que l'Animagus ne lui échapperait pas et mourrait en emportant cette information avec lui, c'était en tout cas une très grosse erreur de sa part.

« Severus. » l'interpella ensuite le directeur d'une voix calme. « Je ne peux vous blâmer pour ne pas avoir découvert cette information plus tôt. À ce que j'ai compris, Voldemort n'en a d'ailleurs parlé à aucun de ses Mangemorts. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le maître des potions hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Cependant, il faut bien avouer que tout cela est plutôt inquiétant. » ajouta Dumbledore d'un air plus sérieux.

Et c'était peu dire, pensa l'espion. Car si les choses avaient aussi mal tournées, c'était bien à cause de ce voyant qui devait avoir tout prévu depuis un certain moment déjà.

Il était donc inutile de dire que le nouvel atout du Seigneur des Ténèbres formait à lui seul une menace sans précédent. Car jusqu'où, exactement, se limitait son pouvoir ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il prédire les choses ? Était-il, par exemple, capable de définir avec précision la date d'une attaque, était-il en mesure de découvrir le double jeu de l'espion ?

Tout cela donnait affreusement mal à la tête au maître des potions.

« Avez-vous d'autres informations quant à l'identité de ce Mangemort ? » demanda ensuite le directeur tandis qu'il faisait disparaître sa tasse vide du bureau.

Après une dernière gorgée, l'espion fit de même puis se redressa dans le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

« Il était discret. » dit-il en soutenant le regard du directeur. « Son nom de famille m'est inconnu, j'imagine qu'il le cachait pour une bonne raison. »

À ses mots, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Connaissez-vous la famille Vablatsky ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix tranquille.

Le maître des potions ne mit guère longtemps à deviner les pensées du directeur.

« Une célèbre famille de Sang-Pur possédant le don de voyance, aujourd'hui dirigée par Cassandra Vablatsky. » répondit simplement l'espion.

« C'est exact. » acquiesça le vieux sorcier.

« Mais il a été dit que le don de voyance ne s'était pas perpétué à ses enfants et petits-enfants. » nuança Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que cet Alexandre serait l'un des descendant de Cassandra Vablatsky ? »

Comme seule réponse, le directeur fit apparaître la Gazette du Sorcier, datant de quelques jours et plus précisément du 18 août 1995, où la disparition de Harry Potter avait été rendue publique.

Sous l'œil attentif du vieux sorcier, l'espion se saisit alors du journal et parcourut les autres titres. Son regard fut inévitablement attiré par un court article, dont le titre était _: Cassandra Vablatsky toujours à la recherche de l'un de ses petits-fils._

Rapidement, Severus parcourut les quelques lignes qui composaient la nouvelle, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au directeur puis reposa finalement le journal, qui disparut après un mouvement de la main du vieux sorcier.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à l'espion.

« Cela pourrait en effet correspondre. » répondit l'intéressé après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Il est assez jeune, plus ou moins proche de la trentaine, a la peau pâle et des traits qui pourraient s'apparenter à ceux d'un Sang-Pur.» précisa-t-il.

Des traits qu'ils camouflaient d'ailleurs derrière son air quelque peu négligé, l'espion l'avait bien remarqué.

« Mais n'oubliez pas que selon la version officielle, aucun enfant Vablatsky n'a hérité du don de voyance. » jugea tout de même bon de préciser le maître des potions. « Et la disparition du petit fils en question date de plusieurs mois, alors que cet Alexandre n'a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a seulement quelques jours, peut-être trois semaines tout au plus. » ajouta-t-il tandis que le vieux sorcier acquiesçait à ses paroles.

« La piste mérite cependant d'être creusée, ne pensez-vous pas ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille.

Comme seule réponse, l'espion hocha la tête. Il n'était pas rare aujourd'hui qu'une grande famille décide de cacher une information importante au public et il se pouvait très bien que le voyant n'ait pas immédiatement rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au point où ils en étaient, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, le directeur changea de sujet.

« Je pense vous accorder un congé jusqu'à début octobre. Cela vous convient-il ? » s'enquit Dumbledore auprès de l'espion, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans une expression bien à lui.

« Ai-je l'air si pathétique ? » répondit Severus d'une voix teintée de sarcasmes.

Le vieux sorcier s'autorisa un bref sourire.

« Loin de moi cette idée. » affirma-t-il tranquillement. « Mais après ces trente jours auprès de Voldemort, il me semble que vous l'avez bien mérité. » précisa-t-il non sans dévisager l'espion, qui soutint son regard d'un air quelque peu méfiant.

Qu'avait-donc le vieux sorcier derrière la tête ? Le maître des potions en était sûr, cette soudaine bienveillance à son égard cachait forcément quelque chose. Peut-être espérait-il que l'espion se concentrerait d'avantage sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'enseignait pas, ce qui était faux bien sûr, car l'espion était parfaitement capable de faire les deux.

Mais il était vrai que les derniers jours avaient été plutôt éprouvants et si le directeur lui proposait si gentiment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait refuser…

« Avez-vous au moins un remplaçant ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, pour faire bonne mesure.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. » lui répondit Dumbledore d'un ton satisfait. « Mr Vermeille sera tout à fait d'accord pour prolonger son séjour à Poudlard. Et même si j'ai cru comprendre que vous manquiez à certain de vos élèves, ils pourront encore se passer de vous quelques jours de plus. » ajouta le sorcier d'une voix où perçait son amusement.

Le maître des potions, quant à lui, garda un air parfaitement neutre.

« Mais vos cours de potions mis à part, il vous faudra tout de même reprendre votre statut de directeur de maison, car je crains fort que vos Serpentards aient été quelque peu… perturbés en votre absence. » précisa Dumbledore.

Severus fut tenté de laisser échapper un petit sourire railleur. Il espérait simplement que personne n'était mort. Mais si les pertes étaient à déplorer du côté des Gryffondor, eh bien ce n'était pas si grave. Minerva lui en voudrait peut-être, mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

« Quant à Harry, je dois dire que je suis quelque peu indécis. » lança le vieux sorcier, changeant encore une fois de sujet.

Le maître des potions avait bien cru qu'il n'aborderait jamais le cas du garçon. Car le problème, depuis trois jours, n'avait toujours pas été résolu.

« S'est-il réveillé ? » s'enquit Severus au passage.

Comme seule réponse le directeur nia de la tête.

« Hélas non, pas encore. »

Et ce n'était pas étonnant, pensa Severus, s'ils considéraient l'état du garçon lors de la nuit de son sauvetage. Il avait paru épuisé, presque à bout de souffle, et complètement perdu. Ces quelques jours de repos ne pouvaient donc que lui être bénéfiques.

« Pomfresh a pu soigner ses blessures superficielles mais il faudra hélas, un certain temps avant que son état physique ne s'améliore véritablement. » précisa le vieux sorcier d'une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse.

L'espion ne voyant pas quoi répondre, un petit silence s'installa.

« Avez-vous décidé où le placer ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Car c'était bien le problème ici ; il fallait trouver un endroit sans danger et une personne qui saurait s'occuper du Survivant afin qu'il puisse se rétablir.

« J'ai d'abord considéré l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Mais Voldemort étant certainement à sa recherche, il serait imprudent, aussi sécurisé qu'est l'endroit, de le laisser là-bas. »

Le maître des potions hocha la tête. Pour la sécurité du garçon en effet, il valait mieux éviter les endroits publics et aussi fréquentés que Ste Mangouste. D'autant plus qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri des journalistes.

« J'ai ensuite pensé à le confier à son parrain. » lui avoua Dumbledore.

À ces mots, le maître des potions manqua de faire une remarque désobligeante. Il se reprit cependant à temps et commenta simplement :

« Black ne sera pas capable de s'occuper de Potter. » dit-il d'une voix catégorique. « Il n'est déjà pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même… » pensa l'espion. « Lupin à la rigueur en serait capable, bien que son état de lycanthrope poserait vite problème. » précisa-t-il.

Le vieux sorcier n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant le maître des potions lui exposer son avis.

« Mais le square Grimmauld n'est-il pas censé avoir été détruit ? » s'enquit l'espion d'un air incertain.

Car s'il était question de confier Potter à l'Animagus, où exactement iraient-ils ?

« Rassurez-vous sur ce point, la maison des Black n'a pas été détruite. Endommagée peut-être, mais pas détruite. » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Hélas, le lieu ayant été découvert, il est aujourd'hui inutilisable. » précisa-t-il.

Certes, c'était évident.

« Et vous ne pouvez héberger Black à Poudlard tant qu'il ne sera pas innocenté… » jugea bon de lui rappeler le maître des potions.

Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, car la perspective de croiser le cabot à Poudlard ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

« J'en suis conscient, et c'est bien là tout le problème. » répondit simplement Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. « Car Harry, pour sa sécurité, doit rester à Poudlard. »

Avec la présence du vieux sorcier et les protections autour du château, il serait en effet impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherche à attaquer l'école. Et dans l'enceinte du château, le garçon serait relativement protégé du Ministère et des journalistes trop insistants.

C'était donc à tous points de vue la meilleure solution.

« Cependant, Pomfresh ne pourra indéfiniment le garder à l'infirmerie et je doute qu'elle ne puisse s'occuper de lui encore bien longtemps. » précisa le vieux sorcier. « Les accidents pendant les cours de potions se font en effet nombreux, surtout lorsqu'il est question de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. » ajouta-t-il en lançant au passage un regard significatif à l'espion, qui manqua de laisser échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « Il faudra donc, je le crains, trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Mme Pomfresh pour continuer à le soigner. » acheva-t-il tranquillement.

Restait donc à savoir qui, pensa le maître des potions. D'autant plus que celui qui s'occuperait du garçon aurait à s'occuper de son état psychologique.

« Avez-vous pensé à un psychomage ? » demanda alors l'espion tandis que l'idée lui traversait à l'esprit. « Car il lui faudra un suivi, Albus. Soigner seulement son corps ne suffira pas. » déclara-il catégoriquement, avant de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Voilà maintenant qu'il disait quoi faire à Dumbledore au sujet de Potter. Peut-être était-il vraiment fatigué, après tout.

Cependant, il fallait l'avouer, le cas du garçon était préoccupant et l'ayant côtoyé pendant presque trente jours, l'espion était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il avait subi et les soins qu'il devait à présent recevoir.

« J'en suis conscient, Severus. » répondit cependant tranquillement le vieux sorcier. « Avez-vous une idée de la personne à qui je pourrais le confier ? » demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton toujours aussi posé.

L'espion fut d'abord surpris que le vieux sorcier lui demande une telle chose. Qui aurait cru que Dumbledore viendrait lui demander conseil lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter ? Le monde, depuis quelques temps déjà, ne tournait plus rond.

« Il vous faut trouver quelqu'un de disponible qui saura s'en occuper et garder constamment un œil sur lui. » répondit cependant le maître des potions. « Lui apprendre l'Occlumancie ne serait pas un luxe, également, afin de protéger son esprit. »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. » acquiesça aussitôt le directeur d'un air satisfait, comme si le problème était réglé.

Peut-être les mots de l'espion lui avaient-ils fait penser à la personne la mieux placée pour cette tâche. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas Minerva. Malgré son caractère têtu et sévère, le maître des potions n'était pas sûr que la sorcière ne réussisse à remettre le garçon en état, bien qu'en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas son mot à dire si le directeur lui confiait la garde de Potter.

« Cependant, je suis moi-même assez occupé. » jugea bon de préciser Dumbledore, tandis que son regard perçant plongeant dans celui de son interlocuteur, parfaitement neutre.

Certes, le vieux sorcier devait en effet avoir beaucoup de chose à gérer. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'Ordre tout en surveillant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et se pencher sur le problème de Fudge qui paraissait toujours déterminé à nier le retour du mage noir. Et accessoirement bien sûr, il devait s'occuper de l'école. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui allait enseigner l'Occlumancie à Potter.

« N'avez-vous donc personne à l'esprit ? » se contenta alors de demander le maître des potions.

Il était étrange que le vieux sorcier n'ait pas encore mentionné Minerva. L'espion aurait pensé que son choix se serait vite tourné vers elle. La sorcière était réfléchie, quelque peu réticente lorsqu'il était question de passer outre ses sentiments mais aussi très loyale envers Dumbledore, et surtout attachée au garçon.

« En fait, je pensais à vous. » dit Dumbledore.

En tant que professeur et directrice de maison, elle n'aurait certes pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer mais Severus imaginait que Pomfresh pourrait-...

Que venait de dire le vieux sorcier ?

L'air quelque peu surpris, l'espion se repassa plusieurs fois les mots du directeur et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il fixa de son regard noir son interlocuteur, attendit qu'il ne prenne la parole pour répéter une toute autre phrase qui dissiperait l'inquiétude grandissante du maître des potions, mais il n'en fit rien et soutint simplement son regard d'un air tout à fait tranquille.

C'est alors que Severus sut qu'il avait bien compris.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » s'enquit-il, croyant que le directeur lui faisait une plaisanterie.

Et en outre de très mauvais goût.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Severus. Rassurez-vous. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Cependant, cela ne le rassura absolument pas, et l'espion ne trouva rien à dire de plus.

Où donc le vieux sorcier était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? C'était complètement inconcevable, qui aurait l'idée de confier à Severus Snape la garde d'un gamin de quinze ans, et qui plus est de Harry Potter ?

Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond, et le directeur avait en l'occurrence perdu la tête.

« Croyez-moi Severus que si j'avais une autre solution, je la prendrai. » lui affirma cependant celui-ci d'une voix catégorique.

Par Merlin, se dit alors l'espion, le sorcier était vraiment sérieux.

« Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. » lança-t-il alors aussitôt. « Minerva serait sûrement ravie de prendre sous son aile Potter… »

« Le professeur McGonagall est malheureusement bien trop occupée pour cette lourde responsabilité. » contra Dumbledore. « Qui plus est, Minerva ne possède pas les qualifications nécessaires pour enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry. » ajouta-t-il d'un air patient.

« Pomfresh pourrait l'assister et Lupin n'aurait qu'à venir s'installer à Poudlard… » tenta le maître des potions, dépassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Mme Pomfresh, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, doit d'abord gérer les autres élèves de Poudlard. » expliqua le vieux sorcier. « Et je crains que le professeur Lupin, déjà blessé et du fait de sa condition de lycanthrope ne soit pas complètement apte à s'occuper de Harry. »

« Mais enfin… » tenta une nouvelle fois l'espion.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je n'ai que vous, Severus. » le coupa le directeur d'une voix catégorique.

Le concerné, en désespoir de cause, voulut alors ajouter quelque chose mais se retint finalement, dissuadé par le regard décidé du vieux sorcier. Lorsqu'il arborait ce regard, l'espion savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Cependant, même si le maître des potions s'était toujours montré plutôt conciliant quant au caractère obstiné du directeur, il lui était cette fois-ci était impossible de faire un compromis. C'était beaucoup trop demander pour lui.

À la place de continuer à argumenter donc, il se contenta de lâcher un bref soupir et de se masser l'arête du nez d'un air quelque peu exaspéré. C'était donc dans ce but, pensa-t-il d'ailleurs, que le vieux sorcier lui avait accordé un congé. Comme d'habitude, il avait tout prévu.

« Le garçon me déteste. » lâcha le maître des potions, s'accrochant encore à l'espoir de pouvoir faire changer d'avis le directeur. « Et il n'a pas confiance en moi. » ajouta-t-il tandis que le vieux sorcier acquiesçait de la tête.

« Cela peut changer. » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

L'espion fut tenté de rouler des yeux devant de telles paroles. Qui donc le directeur espérait-il convaincre avec ce genre de mauvaise blague ?

« C'est complètement ridicule. » dit le maître des potions d'une voix irritée. « Vous savez bien que le garçon, tout comme son père, m'insupporte au plus haut point. » cracha-t-il. « Et cela ne changera pas. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix catégorique.

« Mais Harry est aussi le digne fils de sa mère, Severus. » lui rappela calmement le vieux sorcier.

Ses mots firent tiquer le concerné. Comment osait-il évoquer Lily de la sorte ?

« Le garçon est peut-être son fils, mais ils n'ont absolument rien en commun. » lui assura l'espion tandis que la colère montait lentement en lui. « Il est arrogant, paresseux, insolent, et cherche constamment à avoir l'intention sur lui. Il est en tout point semblable à son père. » cracha-t-il.

« C'est en effet ce que vous essayez de vous persuader. » acquiesça toujours aussi calmement Dumbledore, soutenant sans ciller le regard glacial du Mangemort.

« Je ne… » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

« Mais sachez le Severus, je ne vous oblige en rien. » le coupa fermement le directeur. « Je vous expose simplement la meilleure solution. »

L'espion à ces mots plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, attendant la suite qui viendrait nuancer ses propos, puis voyant que rien ne suivait se calma alors un peu.

Il avait donc apparemment le choix... Mais le vieux sorcier, même s'il ne l'obligeait à rien, l'incitait tout de même fortement à aller dans son sens. Et bien que les méthodes sournoises du directeur qui consistaient à faire réfléchir et rendre coupable son interlocuteur étaient en tout point impressionnantes, l'espion préférait que le vieux sorcier ne les exerce pas sur lui.

« Je peux donc refuser, si j'ai bien compris ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix quelque peu dédaigneuse.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit tranquillement Dumbledore, choisissant de passer outre l'attitude de son interlocuteur. « Mais je vous demanderais cependant de bien réfléchir avant de me donner votre réponse. » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui-ci de son vis-à-vis.

« Evidemment. » lança l'espion d'un ton où perçait un certain sarcasme. « Et jusqu'à quand, exactement, puis-je réfléchir ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se réveille. » répondit le directeur. « Cela vous convient-il ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton ferme, signalant à l'espion qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à refuser.

Le maître des potions soutint le regard du vieux sorcier pendant quelques secondes, un silence de plomb s'installant dans la grande pièce ronde tandis que certains tableaux assistaient avec crainte à l'échange qui se déroulaient devant eux, puis céda finalement, conscient d'être allé un peu loin.

« Oui. » répondit alors en reprenant un air neutre.

Le directeur hocha la tête, satisfait.

Puis, avant que le maître des potions qui s'était levé ne quitte la pièce, le vieux sorcier lança d'un air d'excuse :

« Je sais que ce que je vous demande paraît impossible, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous réfléchissiez à cette proposition. » dit-il tandis que le concerné dardait son regard impénétrable sur le directeur.

L'usage du mot ''proposition'' faillit faire doucement sourire l'espion, mais il se retint.

« J'ai pleinement confiance en vous Severus, et croyez-moi que si j'avais une meilleure solution, je la prendrais. » continua Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Un petit silence s'installa à nouveau, les deux sorciers se fixant mutuellement, l'un d'un air conciliant et l'autre avec un visage parfaitement neutre. Au loin, la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours se fit entendre, quelques oiseaux passèrent devant les grandes fenêtres de la pièce et les tableaux qui avaient assisté à l'échange retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Puis, l'espion hocha la tête, signalant qu'il acceptait les paroles du vieux sorcier et s'éclipsa finalement sans un mot de plus.

Plus tard, lorsque le maître des potions se retira dans ses quartiers et se permit enfin de laisser tomber son masque, c'est avec un profond soupir qu'il s'assit dans son fauteuil, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Durant les quelques heures qui avaient séparé ce moment et la conversation avec Dumbledore, l'espion avait eu le temps de réfléchir avec plus de lucidité à la proposition du vieux sorcier et même s'il n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée de s'occuper de Potter, il ne pouvait entièrement la refuser.

Tout d'abord, il était vrai que le maître des potions était certainement le plus qualifié à Poudlard - après le directeur bien sûr, pour enseigner l'Occlumancie au garçon, grand bien lui en fasse… Et ayant côtoyé le garçon pendant une trentaine de jour, Severus savait à peu près ce que le Survivant avait subi et ce qui serait approprier afin de le remettre sur pied.

De plus, le directeur lui laissait le choix mais serait tout de même bien embêté si le maître des potions refusait de s'occuper du garçon, ce qui évidemment ferait sans doute culpabiliser le maître des potions avec le temps.

Cependant, il fallait bien l'admettre, Severus n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Et encore moins de Potter.

Il n'était pas assez patient, s'énervait vite lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait et avait un mode de vie beaucoup trop incompatible aux exigences d'un adolescent. Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour travailler et réfléchir, ne supportait pas le désordre et les saletés, sans parler des cris et des conversations anodines que pouvaient entretenir les gens normaux. Minerva l'avait d'ailleurs vite découvert lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de lancer un jour à l'espion qu'il _''faisait frai pour un mois de mai''_ , ce à quoi Severus avait répondu par un mémorable – selon Filius, regard dédaigneux. Encore aujourd'hui, les rares témoins - dont la vieille sorcière elle-même, s'en souvenaient encore.

Le maître des potions n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça.

Ainsi, la perspective de devoir s'occuper d'un adolescent sûrement pourri-gâté par sa famille et qui n'hésiterait pas à aller se plaindre à Dumbledore si quelque chose chez son professeur lui déplaisait ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Même s'il pensait secrètement que Potter n'était pas de ce genre. Il était arrogant et insolent certes, mais il avait son honneur – aussi ridicule soit-il, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Et même si le garçon lui avait paru plutôt facile durant les quelques jours passés au manoir, même s'il avait certes subi de terribles épreuves auxquelles l'espion compatissait, il n'était pas du genre à avoir pitié.

Ce mot n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire, Mangemort ou pas.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, lorsque Dumbledore le pria de venir à l'infirmerie, l'espion avait fait son choix. Au diable la mauvaise conscience qui naîtrait de sa décision et poserait une nouvelle fois problème au vieux sorcier, Severus Snape n'était pas censé avoir d'états d'âme.

Un air parfaitement neutre sur le visage, il franchit donc les grandes portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigea rapidement vers le directeur, qui semblait avoir une discussion importante avec Mme Pomfresh. Et bien sûr, la discussion se tenait juste en face du lit de Potter.

« Severus. » le salua aussitôt le directeur d'une voix polie, rejoint par l'infirmière qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête. « Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. »

L'espion acquiesça et attendit alors un peu en retrait que le vieux sorcier ne finisse sa conversation. Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions eut d'ailleurs tout le loisir de détailler le garçon, toujours endormi dans son lit d'hôpital - Severus soupçonna évidemment le directeur d'être à l'origine de cette mise en scène.

Tout comme le jour où il avait été amené en urgence à l'infirmerie, après avoir atterri inconscient et couvert de sang dans le bureau de Dumbledore, son teint était pâle, presque livide. Ses cernes étaient toujours aussi prononcés, sa cicatrice toujours aussi rouge et boursouflée et son front était plissé dans une expression crispée.

Dans les habits amples de l'infirmerie, il paraissait beaucoup plus mince que d'habitude, presque maigre. Son bras gauche était plâtré, des bandages se faisaient voir sur son épaule, l'un de ses poignets et certains de ses doigts, et il sembla à l'espion que le garçon tremblait légèrement.

Le maître des potions devait bien l'admettre, Harry Potter faisait peine à voir. Dans son lit d'hôpital, recouvert d'une couette surmontée d'un fin drap blanc, il paraissait fragile, vulnérable.

« Comme tout enfant de son âge et étant dans le même état que lui. » se dit logiquement l'espion.

Cependant cette vision, même pour le maître des potions réputé sans cœur, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Certes, il n'appréciait par le garçon mais ne pensait pas non plus qu'il avait mérité ce qu'il avait subi. Aucun garçon de son âge d'ailleurs, ne devrait avoir à subir cela. Celui qui disait le contraire n'était pas sain d'esprit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Sauf si la personne en question se nommait Voldemort, mais l'espion soupçonnait déjà que le serpent n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Et en regardant le Survivant, Severus se demanda jusqu'où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à aliéner son esprit. Le garçon semblait assez résistant à la magie de l'esprit, il fallait l'admettre, mais on ne pouvait résister indéfiniment à l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même l'espion qui excellait pourtant dans la pratique de l'Occlumancie avait ses limites.

De plus, un sérieux problème se posait ; le serpent avait-il pu accéder aux souvenirs du garçon et si oui, qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Car les moments où l'espion s'était compromis étaient nombreux, et la découverte de ceux-ci par le mage noir signait indubitablement son arrêt de mort.

À cette pensée justement, l'espion passa vaguement sa main sur son bras gauche, où gisait la Marque des Ténèbres, désespérément inactive depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Le directeur, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer son geste – il avait des yeux partout, interrompit alors sa discussion avec l'infirmière et lança un regard interrogateur au maître des potions, qui se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune plissa alors les yeux, fixa l'espion pendant quelques secondes encore puis reporta finalement son attention sur Mme Pomfresh, qui paraissait soudain déconcertée par les paroles du directeur.

« Mais alors, quand allez-vous rendre la nouvelle publique ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que l'espion, qui n'avait pas été invité à la conversation mais était tout de même très proche se permit d'écouter.

« Lorsque Harry ira mieux. » répondit le directeur. « Il faut, je le crains, le protéger du Ministère. » ajouta-t-il doucement, faisant grimacer l'infirmière.

Tout comme Minerva, elle paraissait plutôt réticente à aller contre la loi.

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… » admit-elle cependant après un petit silence. « Et de cette Dolores Ombrage, également. » crut-elle bon de compléter d'une voix agacée.

Comme seule réponse, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention du maître des potions.

Cherchant l'endroit d'où il provenait, son regard fut rapidement attiré sur le lit de Potter, qui était pourtant parfaitement immobile.

Avait-il rêvé ?

L'espion ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer que tout comme lui, l'infirmière et le directeur semblaient aussi avoir vu un mouvement.

Interrompant leur discussion, Pomfresh se plaça alors aux côtés du garçon, vérifia sa respiration en plaçant sa main à deux ou trois centimètres de son nez puis prit ensuite son pouls sous le regard inquiet du directeur et celui, parfaitement neutre de l'espion.

« Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix calme et douce, tandis que Dumbledore se rapprochait lui aussi du lit. « M'entendez-vous ? »

Le garçon n'eut cependant aucune réaction.

« Mr Potter ? » tenta une nouvelle fois l'infirmière.

Les secondes passèrent, et le garçon ne bougea pas d'avantage.

« Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt. » dit alors Pomfresh en reculant d'un air désolé, tandis que le directeur fixait l'adolescent de son regard préoccupé.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent cependant de surprise lorsqu'enfin, après quatre jours de sommeil profond, le Survivant ouvrit les yeux.

En quelques secondes, l'infirmière se précipita aux côté du garçon, le vieux sorcier s'avança à son tour et l'espion, qui était resté en retrait et observait le directeur rejoindre Pomfresh pensa soudain que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Et c'est alors que le garçon hurla.

* * *

À suivre...

Que dire sur ce chapitre... j'espère d'abord qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis plutôt bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout la partie en POV Severus où j'ai pu casé quelques petites blagounettes (je m'amuse bien, oui !)

J'espère également que les sentiments de Severus quant à Harry ont été selon vous bien abordés et que Dumbledore ne vous a paru trop vilain, car ce n'était pas le but ici. Certains d'entre vous trouverons peut-être que je m'éternise, mais je voulais absolument détailler les sentiments de Severus quant à s'occuper de Harry car selon moi, ça aurait un peu trop rapide qu'il dise tout de suite oui. Et il fallait bien aussi justifier le fait que Dumbledore demande à son espion de s'occuper du Survivant. Mais sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus décidera bien de son propre chef de s'occuper du Survivant (même si Dumbledore l'aura aidé à faire son choix :P)

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !


	22. La décision de l'espion

**Hello !**

Eh oui, je publie tôt aujourd'hui !

Pour ce 22ème chapitre, deux points de vue sont utilisés : d'abord celui de Harry puis celui de Severus. Il est un peu court (du moins par rapport aux derniers, car il fait 8,300 mots sans mes commentaires) mais je ne voulais pas me lancer dans la suite de l'histoire tout de suite étant donné que je met en pause la fiction... car ça aurait été un peu cruel de finir sur un cliffhanger qui aurait duré 2 mois, lol.

Bref, bonne lecture !

(Au passage, la fiction a atteint 200,000 mots ! Kanpai !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : La décision de l'espion**

* * *

L'adolescent ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il criait.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante traversa ses yeux et que la douleur transperça son corps qu'il comprit que les hurlements qu'ils entendaient étaient les siens.

Avec effroi, il réalisa ensuite que quelqu'un essayait de le toucher, recula comme il put contre ce qui semblait être les barreaux d'un lit, faisant tomber quelque chose par terre, peut-être un oreiller, et cligna des yeux tandis qu'il distinguait à peine des formes flous devant lui, sans doute des visages.

Une voix féminine parlait, il semblait la reconnaître mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. La panique qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, il ne voyait rien, il avait mal, il était complètement perdu.

Où était-il encore arrivé ? Il avait pensé qu'il était mort. Allait-on encore lui faire du mal ?

Il frissonna, de peur mais aussi de froid, comprenant qu'il n'était plus sous la couverture chaude qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts.

La femme continua de lui parler, l'appelant parfois par son nom tandis qu'il promenait son regard flou sur ce qui l'entourait, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Vous êtes en sécurité Mr Potter. » parvint-il à saisir tandis qu'il distinguait non loin de lui une forme noire.

De nouveau, il cligna des yeux, détourna le regard pour le poser sur ce qui semblait être la propriétaire de la voix, puis sur une autre personne qui se tenait près d'elle et qui semblait avoir une longue barbe argentée.

Une vision s'imposa alors à lui, lui montrant l'image d'un sorcier avec une barbe similaire, grand et qui pointait sa baguette en sa direction. Ses yeux bleus perçants derrière des lunettes demi-lune le fixaient d'un air menaçant, la posture pourtant détendue, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation et l'adolescent frémit lorsque le sorcier s'approcha de lui.

Sa démarche était lente, tranquille, mais Harry savait qu'il devait à tout prix s'enfuir. Il croisa son regard, eut soudain l'impression que son esprit était aspiré et cria du plus fort qu'il put tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et que son corps se mettait à trembler de peur devant l'homme.

« Tu m'as désobéi, Harry. » claqua la voix du vieux sorcier tandis que l'adolescent se prenait la tête dans les mains et gémissait toujours, impuissant. « Prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix lente et glaciale.

Ce n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être lui, c'était impossible… la voix était censée le protéger de lui… !

« Mr Potter ? » s'enquit la femme, tout près de lui, tandis que l'homme n'avait pas bougé et semblait l'observer derrière ses lunettes, à quelques centimètres du lit.

Mais l'adolescent ne pouvait détourner son regard du vieux sorcier. Son visage pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et il recula à nouveau contre les barreaux afin de s'éloigner de l'homme. Cependant, son dos état déjà collé à ceux-ci et il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Ses jambes étaient faibles, l'un de ses bras semblait être prisonnier dans un plâtre et ne répondait pas lorsqu'il essayait de le bouger, et sa vision était beaucoup trop incertaine pour qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

« Albus, reculez. » crut-il entendre tandis que la panique montait progressivement en lui.

C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

« Mais enfin, pourquoi devrait-il… » saisit-il vaguement.

« Ce n'est rien Pompom. »

Cette voix-là le fit se crisper d'avantage. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'homme qui lui voulait du mal.

Son regard toujours fixé sur le vieux sorcier, il suivit chacun de ses mouvements et le vit progressivement s'éloigner de lui pour finalement disparaître derrière quelque chose de couleur blanche indistincte, tout près de la forme noire qui ne bougeait pas et le soulageant quelque peu.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui, après tout. Car il aurait voulu lui faire du mal sinon, enfin il croyait.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard, Mr Potter. » lança la femme qui était toujours près de lui mais qui ne le touchait pas, heureusement.

Poudlard, ce mot-là lui disait quelque chose également. Il avait tenté de demander au serpent de quoi il s'agissait mais celui-ci avait refusé de lui en parler. Pourtant, il savait qu'il connaissait cet endroit, et il savait qu'il aimait s'y trouver.

Perplexe, l'adolescent fronça alors les sourcils, tentant de distinguer les contours flous du visage qui lui faisait face. Était-ce une des personnes de Poudlard ?

« Peut-être serait-il judicieux de lui donner ses lunettes… » grinça une autre voix, faisant légèrement frémir le Survivant.

Il lui semblait qu'il la connaissait, beaucoup plus que les autres. Elle était familière, lui rappelait la sécurité et le confort de son lit au manoir. À qui appartenait-elle ? Il n'arrivait pas très bien à s'en souvenir.

Soudain, une main s'avança vers lui, la vision d'une autre, squelettique, faisant le même geste et griffant son front à sang surgit brusquement et il cria, se protégeant de son bras valide :

« N-Ne me touchez pas ! »

Il avait cru qu'il était en sécurité… que se passait-il ? Il ne fallait pas qu'on le touche, il avait peur, il ne voulait plus avoir mal…

Heureusement, la main qui devait appartenir à la femme se recula immédiatement. Elle lui parla ensuite d'une voix douce, l'adolescent ne saisit pas tout et ignora même la plupart de ses paroles tandis qu'il observait vaguement autour de lui, l'air perdu. Elle sembla lui tendre quelque chose, il crut distinguer des lunettes mais ne fit aucun geste pour les prendre.

Puis, une autre voix retentit, grave et autoritaire, faisant frémir le Survivant par son ton menaçant.

« Mettez vos lunettes, Potter. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Mr Snape, ne l'effrayez pas d'avantage… » entendit-il ensuite vaguement.

L'adolescent sut immédiatement qu'il devait obtempérer. S'il obéissait, tout se passerait bien pour lui. C'était ce qu'on lui avait promis. De plus, il reconnaissait la voix. C'était celle qui l'avait aidé au manoir, elle lui faisait un peu peur mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était un ennemi.

Il obtempéra alors, prit les lunettes que la femme lui tendait toujours en évitant tout contact et les mit maladroitement d'une main.

Puis, il cligna des yeux, s'adaptant doucement à sa nouvelle vue, grimaçant même légèrement tandis qu'une petite douleur se faisait sentir par ce brusque changement et darda son regard sur la personne qui était tout près de lui.

Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul en tombant sur des yeux bleus, semblables au vieux sorcier, mais se détendit finalement lorsqu'il détailla le visage qui lui faisait face. C'était incontestablement celui d'une femme, qui l'observait avec une certaine inquiétude. Peut-être pouvait-il y déceler de la patience, également.

Doucement, des souvenirs lui revinrent alors, flous, lointains, et il revit ce même visage, cette même personne s'adresser à lui tandis qu'il était assis sur un lit d'infirmerie, l'air légèrement patraque.

 _« Vous auriez dû venir immédiatement ici ! »_ fulmina-t-elle en manipulant son bras, qui pendait dans le vide et se tordait bizarrement comme s'il était dépourvu d'os. _« Je peux ressouder les os en quelques secondes, mais les faire repousser… »_

 _« Mais vous aller y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Harry, désespéré.

 _« J'y arriverai, sans aucun doute, mais ce sera douloureux. »_ déclara la femme d'un air sombre. _« Il faudra passer la nuit ici. »_

Immédiatement, l'adolescent cligna des yeux, incertain. Ce qu'il venait de voir était-il réel ?...

Puis il grimaça, sa tête le faisait un peu souffrir.

« Voulez-vous une potion ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » le questionna alors la femme, qui devait être une infirmière.

Un mouvement à l'opposé de l'infirmière, près des sortes de rideaux blancs qui entouraient l'espace autour du lit attira l'attention de l'adolescent et son regard se posa sur l'homme habillé tout de noir qui se tenait là.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors tandis qu'il le détaillait.

Il était en retrait, l'observait d'un visage impassible et portait de longues capes qui semblaient familières au Survivant. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux d'un noir profond et ses cheveux raides, de la même couleur, encadraient son visage.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi il le savait, l'adolescent sut que la voix grave qu'il avait entendu appartenant à cet homme. Il le reconnaissait également, il avait été présent près de lui lorsqu'il était au manoir. Il lui semblait également que l'homme l'avait aidé, alors que le serpent le tourmentait pour lui avoir désobéi.

Il se souvenait de lui, de sa présence à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait été un long moment alité dans son lit, de sa voix qui le rassurait :

 _« Je suis là pour vous aider, Mr Potter. »_

Oui, il n'avait sans doute rien à craindre avec lui. Il connaissait même son nom, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

« Snape. » dit-il doucement tandis qu'il le fixait toujours, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans les orbes noires qui le fixaient toujours, impénétrables.

Des souvenirs flous remontèrent, ceux où il se voyait dans son lit et le regardait, d'autres où il semblait se disputer avec lui, ou bien d'autres encore, lointains, où il l'écoutait parler depuis un petit bureau de bois, l'air attentif.

Puis, l'infirmière fixant elle aussi l'homme en noir, celui-ci détourna les yeux, comme s'il était gêné. Ou bien agacé, l'adolescent n'aurait pas su dire sous le masque impassible qu'il arborait.

« Tout à fait, c'est bien Mr Snape. » dit en même temps la femme. « Etes-vous calmé à présent ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite tandis que l'adolescent détournait finalement les yeux de l'homme et les posait sur l'infirmière.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. La présence de Snape, familière, l'avait rassuré et il se sentait beaucoup plus lucide. Il avait cependant mal à la tête ainsi qu'à quelques autres endroits du corps, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de signaler à l'infirmière, qui lui proposa simplement une potion comme le faisait d'habitude l'autre homme.

« Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule désormais. » dit alors l'infirmière d'un ton satisfait au sorcier, tandis que le Survivant buvait en grimaçant la fiole qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter, vous vous sentirez mieux lorsque j'en aurais fini avec vous ! » déclara-t-elle ensuite à l'adolescent d'un air enthousiaste.

Puis, sans un mot, Snape disparut derrière le rideau et laissa l'adolescent seul avec l'infirmière.

* * *

Avec un bref soupir, l'espion dépassa le rideau blanc qui entourait le lit du garçon.

Il tomba sur le directeur qui attendait respectueusement à quelques pas, le visage tranquille, ses yeux bleus perçant fixant avec intérêt le maître des potions qui le rejoignit rapidement d'un air neutre.

Severus s'attendit à un commentaire du vieux sorcier, anticipant la remarque qui lui donnerait tord et viendrait appuyer les dires de son interlocuteur quant au sujet du garçon, et prépara même une réplique toute faite. Cependant, rien ne vain et le directeur se contenta simplement de lui faire signe de le suivre, tandis qu'il traversait l'infirmerie en silence.

Qu'avait encore inventé Dumbledore ? L'espion n'était pas dupe, il savait que cette petite visite idyllique cachait quelque chose - et en l'occurrence la volonté du vieux sorcier à convaincre le maître des potions.

Cependant, il ne se ferait pas avoir. Oh non...

La veille, le maître des potions avait accepté de se rendre à l'infirmerie avec patience, devinant parfaitement les intentions du directeur et déterminé à lui faire comprendre que ses attentes ne mèneraient à rien. Le garçon, aussi innocent, vulnérable et tout ce qu'il voulait d'autre ne lui serait pas confié, fin de l'histoire. Bien sûr, l'espion ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Survivant se réveille. Et encore moins à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

Rapidement, ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, toujours dans leur silence respectif. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le couloir en pierre du troisième étage, marchèrent quelques minutes de plus en ne croisant aucun élève – il était un peu tôt même si l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait, puis descendirent des escaliers pour finalement arriver au premier étage.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'heure serait parfaite pour une promenade ? » s'enquit doucement le vieux sorcier tandis qu'ils traversaient à nouveau le couloir et empruntaient les escaliers de marbre.

L'espion garda le silence.

En arrivant dans le hall, ils croisèrent quelques élèves bien matinaux qui se dirigeaient à pas lourds dans la grande salle. Deux Poufsouffles passèrent en les saluant chaleureusement, un petit groupe de Serdaigle ne daigna même pas leur accorder un regard, trop occupé à discuter bruyamment sur on ne savait quel sujet, puis trois Serpentards passèrent, leur lançant un bref ''bonjour'' et fronçant les sourcils d'un air surpris en voyant leur directeur de maison.

Le maître des potions ayant été absent depuis la rentrée mais ayant pourtant été vu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, il était logique que les élèves ne se demandent ce qu'il fabriquait et pourquoi il n'enseignait pas.

À ce qu'il avait compris, les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Certaines disaient qu'il était malade, d'autres qu'il avait été viré ou bien qu'il avait repris du service en tant que Mangemort – ce qui était en vrai si on ne s'attardait pas trop sur les détails.

Puis, quittant le hall principal, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la cour.

Durant ces quelques jours qui avaient suivi la bataille au manoir, le directeur lui avait parlé de son remplaçant. C'était un certain Peter Lewis Vermeille, maître des potions depuis une vingtaine d'année et soigneusement sélectionnée par la Dolores Ombrage dont tout le monde parlait. Selon Minerva, beaucoup d'élèves sérieux se plaignaient de lui et de ses cours qui n'en étaient pas – dont Hermione Granger, par Merlin l'espion ne supportait pas cette miss-je-sais-tout. Depuis la rentrée, il y avait eu pas mal d'accidents en cours de potions et l'homme, lorsque les autres professeurs l'interrogeaient, prétextait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle des ''marauds'' qui lui servaient d'élèves.

Il semblait ne pas être capable de tenir une poignée d'adolescents, n'était pas rigoureux ni même autoritaire, et selon Filius, avait une tendance dépressive. En écoutant les récits des enseignements, d'ailleurs l'espion avait soigneusement retenu un sourire sarcastique. Le Ministère paraissait réellement à la traîne ces temps-ci.

Puis, toujours sans un mot, les deux sorciers arrivèrent dans la cour.

Le soleil était déjà levé même s'il était caché derrière le ciel gris, il faisait frai et un petit brouillard entourait le château.

Dumbledore se lança dans un monologue, évoquant le temps de ce mois de septembre, remarquant les quelques fleurs qui disparaîtraient bientôt de la cour, des feuilles qui tomberaient bientôt et qu'il faudrait ramasser, et de l'hiver qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

L'espion l'écouta, parfois que d'une seule oreille, acquiesçant de temps en temps de la tête tout en se demandant bien quand le vieux sorcier se déciderait à évoquer le cas du garçon. Cependant, n'étant pas non plus pressé, il attendit patiemment que le sorcier finisse ses observations du temps et des saisons.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sous le préau qui entourait la cour, le château s'éveillant doucement mais sûrement au-dessus d'eux.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'espion – même s'il était peu friand de ce genre de chose – n'avait pas fait de balade dehors avec le directeur. Il devait tout de même le reconnaître, ce n'était pas déplaisant et cela lui permettait parfois de faire le vide.

Avec les jours qu'il avait passé au manoir Jédusor, surveillant chaque geste, chaque parole de sa part et des Mangemorts qu'il croisait, débordé de travail et essayant dans un premier temps un moyen de contacter Dumbledore puis jonglant entre Poudlard et le manoir dans un deuxième temps, une petite balade de ce genre où l'enjeu était simplement de profiter du temps encore bon de cette fin d'été n'était pas désagréable.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ayant pas contacté depuis quatre jours, le maître des potions était relativement tranquille. Même si une certaine anxiété bien sûr, ne le quittait pas depuis le jour du sauvetage.

Car le silence du mage noir l'inquiétait, ainsi que Dumbledore. Ils ne savaient pas si l'espion avait été découvert ou non, ne savaient pas ce que le serpent faisait ni ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et n'avait pas plus d'information sur le voyant. En somme, ils étaient complètement ignorants. Et c'était la faute de l'espion, qui s'était sûrement fait découvert.

Il présumait que le silence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait signifier autre chose, du moins c'est ce que supposait le maître des potions. Il gardait encore l'espoir que le mage noir n'avait pour l'instant que des doutes et réfléchissait sur son cas afin de plus tard lui infliger la sanction qu'il méritait, au mieux le Doloris après quelques explications, au pire le sortilège de la mort. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus ses espoirs s'amoindrissaient.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas de sa faute, peut-être était-ce à cause du voyant qui avait prévenu le serpent d'une trahison future. Il n'en savait rien et cela le rongeait.

« Severus, pourquoi cette mine sombre ? » demanda soudain le directeur en posant son regard tranquille sur lui, tirant le concerné de ses pensées.

Le maître des potions retint un bref soupir. Désormais, le petit jeu du vieux sorcier ne l'amusait plus.

« Venez-en au fait, Albus. » répondit celui-ci d'une voix neutre, ignorant la précédente question.

Le directeur fit un bref sourire amusé tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher autour de la cour. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, seul le bruit que faisaient leur pas sur la pierre et les quelques oiseaux qui chantaient au loin se faisait entendre.

Puis, le vieux sorcier reprit la parole.

« Il paraît clair à présent que Harry ne supporte plus le simple fait de me voir. » commença-il d'un air sérieux.

L'espion ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Voldemort semble vraiment l'avoir persuadé que j'étais le méchant de l'histoire. » ajouta-t-il, faisant comme d'habitude tiquer le maître des potions.

Eh bien c'était vrai en effet, mais qu'attendait-il de l'espion en lui disant cela ? Il l'avait prévenu de nombreuses fois que le mage noir avait accès à l'esprit du garçon et le manipulait à souhait. Certes, le maître des potions ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que la réaction du Survivant soit si forte en présence du directeur, mais il n'était pas non plus surpris.

Le serpent avait réussi avec brio à inverser la réalité et il ne serait pas aisé de rétablir les choses dans l'esprit du garçon.

« Il faudra y remédier. » dit justement le vieux sorcier tandis qu'ils passaient devant une entrée qui menait à une partie différente du château.

L'espion ne releva pas mais se demanda ce que signifiaient les paroles du vieux sorcier. Lui disait-il cela sans arrière-pensée ou bien lui évoquait-il les directives qu'il aurait à suivre s'il s'occupait du garçon ?...

« Je vous félicite cependant pour votre intervention. » continua Dumbledore, ne laissant pas à son interlocuteur le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. « Harry a vécu une expérience traumatisante et il est inutile de le perturber d'avantage par ma présence. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse.

Comme seule réponse, l'espion garda une nouvelle fois le silence, qui s'éternisa quelques petites minutes.

À quelques mètres d'eux, quatre ou cinq élèves passèrent dans la cour en riant joyeusement, remarquant à peine la présence des deux sorciers, le château se réveilla entièrement et l'espion devina que dans une heure à peine, les cours commenceraient. Au-dessus d'eux, un vent frai se leva, faisant doucement frémir l'arbre de la cour qui se tenait non loin des sorciers et quelques oiseaux s'en envolèrent. Le brouillard quant à lui avait presque disparu, le ciel n'était plus aussi gris et la journée, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, s'annonçait fraîche et ensoleillée.

« Je suis conscient que la garde de Harry ne sera pas chose simple. » déclara soudain le vieux sorcier, brisant le silence tranquille dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

L'espion darda son regard noir et impénétrable sur le directeur. Ils y étaient enfin.

« Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ou du moins entendre à l'infirmerie, je suis convaincu que vous êtes la personne la plus apte à s'occuper de Harry. » continua-t-il d'une voix tranquille, faisant légèrement grimacer le maître des potions.

L'espion voulu répliquer afin de nier les paroles du vieux sorcier mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il paraît clair que Harry vous a, durant ces trente jours au manoir, identifié comme quelqu'un de confiance. » dit-il tandis qu'il s'arrêtait soudain de marcher, l'espion faisant de même avec une certaine méfiance. « Vous ne pouvez dire le contraire. » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à son interlocuteur, qui le soutint d'un air impénétrable.

L'espion pensa rapidement à la scène de l'infirmerie, se souvenant de l'air perdu du garçon puis soudain étrangement rassuré en le voyant lui, tandis que l'infirmière avait tenté en vain de capter l'attention du Survivant.

Même si il ne voulait l'avouer, il fallait bien l'admettre : les paroles du directeur avaient du vrai. Cependant, il était inutile et quelque peu inadaptée d'en tirer des conclusions aussi vite.

« Et vous paraissez savoir ce qui trouble Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le directeur en le fixant toujours.

L'espion ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à cette affirmation déguisée.

De plus, il ne fallait pas être excessivement intelligent pour savoir que le garçon, sans ses lunettes, était déboussolé. Car c'était bien la seule fois pour laquelle il avait pris une initiative à l'infirmerie : pour suggérer à Pomfresh de donner ses lunettes au Survivant et pour lui ordonner de les mettre, étant donné qu'il n'obéissait pas lorsque l'on lui demandait gentiment. De là à en dire qu'il connaissait ce qui troublait le garçon, l'espion avait de sérieux doutes.

Cependant, il choisit de se taire, laissant le vieux sorcier continuer.

« Je comprends vos réticences, Severus. » dit celui-ci en se remettant à marcher, arrachant un regard quelque peu dédaigneux de l'espion à son intention.

Car le maître des potions aurait plutôt dit que c'était tout le contraire. Ou du moins qu'il les comprenait mais choisissait de ne pas les prendre en compte. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'espion était si catégorique quant à s'occuper du garçon.

Son bon sens admettait parfois que le directeur avait raison, notamment lorsqu'il disait que le maître des potions était le mieux placé dans le château pour s'occuper du Survivant, mais cela s'arrêtait là. S'il y avait autre chose, l'espion se refusait d'y réfléchir.

Beaucoup trop de choses, en effet, lui échappaient depuis un moment déjà et il estimait qu'il avait encore tout de même le pouvoir d'accepter ou de refuser la ''proposition'' du vieux sorcier.

Et puis de toute façon, Severus Snape n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. N'y avait-il aucun esprit ayant un minimum de bon sens pour confirmer ce fait ? Par moment, il s'étonnait même que Dumbledore veuille lui confier une tâche de ce genre. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son précieux Golden Boy.

Peut-être le directeur ne le trouvait-il pas assez froid et insensible. C'était pourtant ce qui le définissait. Albus Dumbledore avait cette fâcheuse tendance à ne voir que le meilleur dans les personnes qu'il côtoyait, c'était sans doute son plus grand défaut.

Puis, le maître des potions se décida à répondre au vieux sorcier.

« Vous comprenez donc mes réticences à m'occuper du garçon puisqu'il m'est, entre autre, insupportable ? » s'enquit-il, trouvant une autre raison de persuader le directeur d'abandonner.

Son interlocuteur fit une petite grimace.

« C'est je le crains, encore une autre histoire. » dit-il simplement, arrachant un bref sourire ironique à l'espion.

Ainsi, sa considération à l'égard du garçon ne rentrait même plus en compte.

« J'avais cru cependant que votre aversion pour Harry s'était quelque peu calmée. » révéla-t-il d'une voix calme. « Du fait de votre rapprochement au manoir des Jédusor, peut-être. Ou bien de ce que vous avez pu voir là-bas. » ajouta-t-il vaguement en prenant un air quelque peu pincé.

L'expression pensive du vieux sorcier, mélangée à une légère moue crispée, fit tout de suite deviner à l'espion à quoi ''ce qu'il avait pu voir'' se rapportait. Il évoquait bien sûr la torture que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait subir au garçon, il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Severus fut surpris que le vieux sorcier évoque l'événement, le croyant encore quelque peu réticent à en parler, peut-être un peu comme lui.

Car il fallait bien admettre que la scène du bosquet, et il y avait même repensé la veille dans ses appartement, avait été très… comment pouvait-il la qualifier d'ailleurs ? Macabre, pénible ? Dérangeante ? Oui c'était sans doute le mot qui collait le plus.

Et c'était tout à fait normal bien sûr, car bien que l'espion se faisait voir comme quelqu'un de parfaitement insensible et impénétrable, il n'avait pu rester de marbre devant une telle scène. Observer un enfant se faire torturer n'était après tout pas dans ses passe-temps favoris, Harry Potter soit-il ou pas – même si certains élèves pouvaient penser le contraire, ce qui amusait bien sûr le maître des potions.

Cependant, le directeur insinuait-il que l'espion avait eu pitié du garçon et l'avait vu différemment à cause de cela ? Il espérait que non, car ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Du moins c'était ce que l'espion essayait de se persuader.

Car il savait, au fond de lui, que si un autre enfant avait été à la place de Potter, la chose aurait été différente. Similaire, mais différente.

Les sentiments puissants qui étaient montés en lui tandis qu'il assistait à la torture du garçon n'étaient pas anodins, et il se serait menti à lui-même s'il avait affirmé ne pas avoir ressenti une telle chose depuis longtemps. La colère qui avait surgi au plus profond de son être en regardant le garçon se tordre de douleur sur l'herbe humide du bosquet, ainsi que le sentiment presque douloureux d'impuissance qu'il avait éprouvé tandis que l'adolescent s'était mis à supplier pour que tout s'arrête ; tout cela n'était pas normal pour lui.

Car Severus Snape ne ressentait pas la pitié et n'avait aucune sympathie pour personne.

Ainsi, affirmer que ses sentiments-là n'avaient en rien été provoqués à cause du garçon était un mensonge.

La veille, et tous les jours depuis qu'il avait assisté à la scène du bosquet, l'espion avait tenté de réfléchir et de savoir pourquoi de tels sentiments étaient soudain montés en lui. Il en avait conclu que c'était sans doute la fatigue qui le faisait perdre quelque peu le contrôle de ses émotions, que le fait d'avoir participé n'avait sans doute pas joué en faveur et que plus que tout, les yeux verts qu'il avait croisé, si semblable à Lily, l'avaient profondément touché.

Peut-être au final n'était-ce qu'à cause de Lily, après tout. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la sorcière avait toujours su provoquer de puissantes émotions en lui. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et l'espion, qui avait pourtant juré de protéger son fils, la seule chose qui restait d'elle, avait échoué une fois de trop, à sa plus grande honte.

Puis, soudainement, le vieux sorcier reprit la parole, tirant l'espion de ses pensées et s'arrêtant de marcher au même moment. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ils avaient quitté la cour depuis quelques minutes déjà et déambulaient désormais dans les couloirs pour l'instant déserts du château.

« Très bien Severus, si je ne peux vous convaincre, j'admets ma défaite. » annonça Dumbledore, surprenant aussitôt le maître des potions.

Avait-il bien entendu ? L'espion lança un regard méfiant au vieux sorcier, croyant qu'il rajouterait quelque chose ou nuancerait ses paroles mais au lieu de cela, le directeur se contenta de regarder au loin d'un air pensif.

Albus Dumbledore renonçait à convaincre quelqu'un ?... C'était le monde à l'envers. Et alors que Severus aurait pensé que le vieux sorcier n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'ait enfin convaincu, celui-ci abandonnait finalement, purement et simplement.

Était-ce par lassitude ? Ou bien avait-il trouvé une autre personne entre temps, sans le dire au maître des potions ?...

« J'aurai pensé que vous l'auriez fait pour sa mère. » déclara doucement Dumbledore, faisant légèrement grimacer l'espion. « Mais si malgré tout ce que je vous ai dit, vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord, je respecte votre volonté. » annonça-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux de son interlocuteur, qui détourna le regard.

Cette fois, le vieux sorcier avait touché juste.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait juré de protéger son fils, certes, mais s'en occuper était-il son rôle ? Cela faisait-il partie de son engagement ?

Non, il ne le pensait pas.

Cependant, force était d'admettre que même si il n'aurait pas imaginé avoir une telle responsabilité lorsqu'il avait juré de protéger le garçon, il s'était attendu à ce qu'un jour, les choses pour lui se compliquent ou changent drastiquement. Était-ce pour autant une mauvaise chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Était-il vraiment capable de s'occuper d'un enfant pendant plusieurs semaines ? Peut-être, s'il faisait des efforts.

Devait-il alors accepter, mettre des côtés ses doutes et réticences et accepter simplement en mémoire de Lily, sa Lily, la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé ?...

Il n'en savait rien et cela le taraudait.

« Je tenterai de trouver rapidement une solution. » déclara soudainement le directeur, tandis que le maître des potions était en proie à un doute considérable. « Bonne journée, Severus. » lança ensuite Dumbledore tout en saluant son interlocuteur de la tête puis en faisant demi-tour, au milieu d'un couloir désert.

Le maître des potions était déconcerté.

Dumbledore abandonnait, vraiment ? Aussi facilement ? Alors même que trouver une autre solution lui serait sûrement très difficile et nécessiterait sans doute plusieurs sacrifices de sa part ou d'autres ?...

Severus observa le vieux sorcier s'éloigner de lui à pas lents, chaque pas le faisant se sentir un peu plus coupable.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?...

Il serra brièvement les poings, un sentiment inexplicable de honte montant lentement en lui. Non, ce n'était pas mieux ainsi. Il mettait le directeur dans l'embarra, se sentait coupable de pas pouvoir accepter une requête finalement pas plus contraignante que toute celles qu'il avait déjà accepté et plus que tout, avait honte de lui.

Alors qu'il aurait cru être capable de tout pour Lily, il refusait de s'occuper de la seule chose qui restait de lui, son unique fils, Harry Potter. Certes, il était aussi le fils de James Potter, un homme que l'espion avait détesté durant toute sa vie mais était-ce vraiment une bonne raison de refuser ? Arriverait-il à se convaincre plus tard qu'il avait fait le bon choix ?...

Non, se dit-il soudain. Il ne le pourrait pas.

Et tandis qu'il se mettait soudain en marche, ses pas silencieux et rapides s'élançant à la poursuite de Dumbledore, il pensa qu'il aurait sans doute plus tard mille raisons de regretter ses paroles.

Bifurquant à une intersection, il rattrapa le vieux sorcier, qui marchait toujours tranquillement en direction de la cour qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

L'espion s'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps, le rattrapa finalement en quelques pas et lança afin de l'interpeller :

« Albus. »

Le concerné se retourna, apparemment surpris de le voir là et darda son regard bleu sur son vis-à-vis.

Peut-être avait-il tout prévu, pensa finalement l'espion en observant quelques secondes le directeur et en ne pipant mot tandis que la sonnerie des cours retentissait et que quelques élèves se faisaient entendre non loin d'eux.

Mais tant pis, c'était aussi son choix et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le faisait. Et tant pis s'il le regretterait plus tard, il préférait cela à se sentir coupable encore une fois.

Il en avait assez.

« J'accepte. » dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

À quelques mètres d'eux, des élèves surgirent enfin dans le couloir jusque-là silencieux et les premières salles de classes s'ouvrirent tandis que les deux sorciers se fixaient toujours, impassibles.

Puis, un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du directeur.

L'espion espérait tout de même qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter trop vite…

* * *

Le matin suivant à la discussion qu'avaient eu l'espion et le directeur, tout était réglé.

Le Survivant, qui ne s'était pas réveillé depuis que Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve en fin d'après-midi, avait été transféré très tard dans la soirée, afin que personne ne le voie et que la chose soit plus facile.

Selon l'infirmière – qui avait fait son rapport au directeur à ce moment-là, le garçon durant les quelques heures passés à l'infirmerie avait été muet comme une tombe et s'était contenté d'obéir en silence aux ordres que l'on lui donnait. Sa seule parole volontaire et censée de la journée, en effet, avait été de prononcer le nom du maître des potions lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu.

Durant cette partie du récit de l'infirmière d'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne s'était pas privé pour lancer un regard significatif à l'espion qui s'était contenté de garder le silence.

 _« Je vous souhaite bien du courage, Mr Snape. »_ lui avait ensuite dit Pomfresh tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers des donjons.

Ce à quoi, encore une fois, le concerné n'avait pas répondu.

Les appartements du maître des potions étant conçus pour une seule personne, il avait fallu les agrandir et rajouter une pièce afin d'accueillir le Survivant. La tâche, avec le directeur, leur avait pris une bonne partie de la soirée mais au bout de trois heures de travail – et avec la coopération du château, une nouvelle chambre, de taille modeste, avait enfin pu être ajoutée aux appartements de l'espion.

Un lit simple y avait été placé à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac, ainsi qu'une petite armoire et un bureau, afin que le garçon puisse _''travailler et ainsi rattraper son retard''_ , selon Dumbledore.

Il aurait été bête en effet que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne devienne le Garçon-Qui-A-Redoublé pour cause de mauvaises notes, ou en l'occurrence qui aurait raté ses BUSES.

Les affaires du Survivant avaient également été amenées dans sa male, qui après un sortilège du directeur s'était vite déchargée de son maigre fardeau et était allée se ranger sous le lit.

L'espion avait d'ailleurs était quelque peu surpris de son contenu. En effet, il se serait plutôt attendu à ce que Harry Potter ait avec lui une garde-robe fournie et beaucoup plus d'effets personnels mais à la place, seuls deux ou trois pulls, pantalons, capes et t-shirts avaient été déballés, suivis de ses manuels scolaires, d'un petit cadre photo, de sa cape d'invisibilité – Merlin, il démangeait à l'espion de la confisquer – de son balais magiquement rétréci, de sa baguette que le directeur lui avait soigneusement confiée, et d'une petite poche qui contenait un objet inconnu.

La chambre avait été arrangée avec des couleurs sobres, impersonnelles. Les murs étaient beiges, les meubles bruns clairs, les draps du lit blancs et marrons. Dumbledore était intervenu en disant qu'il trouvait la pièce trop fade et qu'il fallait ajouter de la couleur – du rouge par exemple, l'espion lui avait soigneusement répondu qu'il était chez lui et que des couleurs de ce genre étaient totalement proscrites.

Du rouge, et puis quoi encore... Il ne fallait pas non plus que le garçon se sente chez lui, merci bien.

Puis, le dit garçon toujours endormi avait été installé, Pomfresh avant de s'en aller avait donné à l'espion les bandages et potions nécessaires afin de continuer à soigner le Survivant, puis avait promulgué ses dernières indications qui se résumaient par : _« S'il y a le moindre problème, venez me voir. »_

Aux environs d'une heure du matin, le directeur avait lui aussi consenti à se retirer – non sans manquer de boire une tisane tout en discutant avec le maître des potions du garçon et enfin, le silence était revenu dans les appartements.

Quelque peu fatigué, le maître des potions s'était vite changé pour mettre des habits plus confortables que ses grandes capes – toujours aussi noirs bien sûr, et s'était enfin permis de se reposer dans son fauteuil, un livre quelconque à la main, guettant tout bruit potentiel.

Car il n'était pas sans dire que l'espion redoutait un peu le réveil du Survivant.

Que ferait-il si le garçon s'il se réveillait dans la nuit ? Allait-il sagement resté dans son lit ou bien allait-il se lever et faire une petite visite des lieux ? L'espion penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, il serait logique en effet que le garçon cherche à savoir où il était après s'être réveillé dans un endroit inconnu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'espion évidemment.

Il ne savait pas exactement si Potter pouvait se lever, l'infirmière prétendait que non. Mais rien malheureusement pour le garçon ne semblait irréalisable et si possible, l'espion préférerait retrouver ses appartements comme il les avait laissés la veille.

Peut-être alors devait-il fermer à clé la porte du garçon ? Il risquait cependant de l'effrayer d'avantage lorsqu'il se lèverait et tenterait de sortir. Devait-il alors attendre que le garçon se réveille enfin ? L'espion n'était pas à l'abri d'attendre toute la nuit et de ne finalement pas fermer l'œil.

Lâchant un bref soupir, le maître des potions reposa alors son livre – qu'il ne lisait absolument pas de toute façon, et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre où dormait le Survivant.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte, attendit que ses yeux ne s'accommode à l'obscurité de la pièce et posa son regard sur le lit du garçon. Comme lorsque l'espion et le directeur l'avait quitté, il dormait toujours profondément et ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Sa respiration était régulière, quelque peu sifflante par moment mais tout semblait vouloir dire qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment. C'était ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière à l'espion d'ailleurs, mais tout pouvait arriver.

Ne trouvant pas de meilleure solution, le maître des potions sortit alors sa baguette, lança un sortilège qui le préviendrait si le garçon se réveillait et alla finalement se coucher, tout en réfléchissant vaguement sur la journée qu'il avait eu.

Pour l'heure, l'espion ne regrettait pas sa décision quant à s'occuper du Survivant. Si le directeur ne l'avait pas fortement incité bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais fait un choix pareil et se serait contenté d'observer de loin le garçon, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, il fallait bien admettre que lui, Severus Snape, qui avait passé presque trente jours au côté du garçon et qui l'avait soigné de nombreuse fois, semblait être le plus compétant pour cette tâche.

D'autant plus que le garçon – et même si le maître des potions refusait de l'admettre, avait vraiment l'air de lui faire confiance, ou du moins préférait se fier à lui plutôt qu'aux autres.

Bien sûr, l'espion était rempli de doutes et était toujours indécis sur ce qu'il devait à présent faire. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il fallait d'abord s'assurer que les blessures du Survivant se soignent bien et lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard, tout en lui assurant que Dumbledore ne lui voulait aucun mal. La chose, cependant, ne promettait pas d'être simple.

Puis, il faudrait lui enseigner l'Occlumancie, trouver les possibles – ou plutôt certaines séquelles que son séjour au manoir lui avait causé, l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et enfin le préparer à reprendre une vie normale.

En somme, l'espion se demandait bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour accepter de s'occuper de lui et pour résumer, la tâche n'allait pas être de tout repos. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le directeur ne lui avait accordé que deux semaines de congés, ce qui ne suffirait certainement pas au garçon pour qu'il ne se rétablisse. Peut-être l'espion se verrait-il accordé deux ou trois semaines de plus, il ne le savait pas encore.

Tout ce qu'il fallait retenir donc, était que les semaines qui viendraient, en plus d'être incertaines, ne seraient pas de tout repos.

Et bien entendu, les moments de doutes ne tardèrent pas à venir et Severus fut vite confronté à un problème.

Bien que ce ne fut pas étonnant, cependant.

Deux jours depuis le réveil du Survivant à l'infirmerie avaient passé. La journée précédente, il s'était réveillé tard dans la matinée, aux alentours de onze heures et alors que l'espion n'avait guère fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Tout comme l'avait raconté l'infirmière, il était resté muet, s'était contenté d'obéir quand il avait fallut boire une potion ou se laisser faire pour changer un bandage et avait à peine acquiescé lorsque l'espion lui avait posé quelques questions. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs retrouvé le garçon assis dans son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, l'air perdu et incertain.

La première journée dans les appartements du maître des potions s'était donc déroulé ainsi, le Survivant plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant et l'espion ne sachant vraiment que faire pour y remédier.

Il avait tenté de lui poser des questions bien sûr, et de lui raconter comment il était arrivé ici et où il était exactement. Le mot ''Poudlard'' semblait avoir une signification particulière pour lui et le faisait réagir de temps en temps, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

La seule parole que l'espion avait réussi à lui extirper était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il se souvenait de la façon dont il était arrivé ici.

 _« C'est… c'est la voix. »_ avait-il répondu doucement, l'air curieusement effrayé et les yeux toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, où des poissons du lac passaient parfois. _« Elle m'a obligé… »_

 _« Je vous ai lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium pendant la bataille, puis vous avez utilisé un portauloin qui vous a amené ici. »_ avait tenté de préciser le maître des potions, essayant de clarifier les choses. _« Vous êtes à présent en sécurité, Mr Potter. Comprenez-vous ? »_ lui avait-il demandé après un bref temps d'hésitation.

Mais même si le garçon semblait entendre et assimiler ce que l'espion lui disait, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

La deuxième journée s'écoula donc ainsi, pareille à la première, avec un Harry Potter toujours aussi silencieux et un maître des potions quelque peu indécis.

Le point positif cependant, était que le garçon ne bougeait pas lorsqu'il le soignait et obéissait lorsqu'il lui demandait de boire une potion ou de lui laisser voir telle ou telle blessure. Le seul endroit proscris semblait être son front - et par extension sa cicatrice, que l'espion avait voulu toucher pour y appliquer de la pommade.

Il n'avait tenté la chose qu'une seule fois et avait vite compris qu'il ne devait plus le refaire.

Ce n'était pas comme si le maître des potions ne lui avait pas signalé ce qu'il allait faire, il lui avait dit, lui avait demandé la permission même. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'était autorisé à approcher sa main du front du Survivant qui, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, s'était soudain figé, comme pétrifié de peur.

Arrêtant aussitôt son geste sous le regard douloureux du garçon qui avait reculé à ce possible contact et l'avait dévisagé d'un air terrifié, Severus en avait déduit qu'il venait de trouver là un premier point sensible, peut-être un résultat d'un possible évènement traumatisant.

Cependant, le Survivant gardant résolument la bouche close, l'espion n'avait pu en savoir plus.

Par la suite, il lui avait demandé si sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et lui avait proposé de se mettre lui-même de la pommade, ce que l'adolescent avait accepté dans un premier temps puis refusé dans un deuxième, sa main atteignant à peine son front tandis qu'il fixait de son regard perdu le maître des potions.

Ainsi, dans la soirée et tandis que l'espion ne tarderait pas à finir de vérifier les blessures du Survivant et de le laisser seul pour la nuit, il se décida enfin à mettre un terme au mutisme de l'adolescent.

Dans la journée, il y avait réfléchi, en avait parlé avec le directeur – qui avait semblé bien occupé sous la montagne de paperasse qu'il avait eu à remplir, et une solution avait été trouvé.

Bien que le maître des potions n'approuvait pas forcément cette méthode dans le cas présent, il fallait admettre que le garçon ne lui laissait plus le choix.

Sa baguette dissimulée comme à son habitude dans sa manche droite et le garçon fixant comme à son habitude la fenêtre, l'espion s'apprêta à lui lancer un Legilimens afin de tirer au clair les pensées du Survivant mais fut interrompu lorsque soudain, celui-ci prit la parole.

« Il… il sera en colère… n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement, une pointe de peur dans la voix tandis que ses yeux verts fixaient d'un air désespérément perdu son interlocuteur.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions suspendit son geste et, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait l'adolescent, voulut lui demander de qui et de quoi il parlait. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il eut une vague idée de qui il pouvait s'agir, ses yeux sombres analysant le regard suppliant du garçon, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne parlait pas et semblait effrayé ? Par peur de représailles ?...

« Vous n'avez plus à le craindre, Potter. » lui assura le maître des potions d'une voix calme. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici. » ajouta-t-il d'un air catégorique sous le regard perdu de l'adolescent.

Ses mots ne semblèrent en aucun cas avoir convaincu le garçon.

« Des protections entourent le château, personne ne peut pénétrer à Poudlard sans autorisation. » lui assura le sorcier, tentant de capter l'attention du Survivant. « S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, les enseignants vous protégeront, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. »

Encore une fois, l'adolescent ne sembla pas saisir tout à fait ce qu'on lui disait. Ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes étaient incertains, ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure déjà abîmée et ses mains, qui tripotaient ses pansements aux doigts, tremblaient légèrement.

L'espion retint un soupir.

Il était certain que le ''il'' dont il était question était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que le garçon, même ici, ne se croyait pas en sécurité et craignait d'être retrouvé par le serpent. Cependant, le maître des potions aurait cru que l'adolescent tenterait d'oublier son tortionnaire, du moins quelques jours, afin de ne pas se souvenir trop vite de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais c'était apparemment tout le contraire.

Peut-être n'avait-il cessé d'y penser pendant ces deux jours, peut-être pensait-il que le serpent réussirait à le retrouver et le punirait, peut-être avait-il peur, tout simplement.

Mais comment, exactement, l'espion pouvait-il le rassurer ? Lorsqu'il le soignait, il faisait des gestes mesurés, prenait toujours une voix patiente et calme et lui demandait même la permission pour le toucher à certains endroits. Et ce n'était pas comme si le sorcier ne lui avait pas déjà répété une vingtaine de fois qu'il était à Poudlard et était en sécurité…

Le plus simple était de lui demander ce qui l'effrayait mais le maître des potions doutait d'obtenir une réponse. Il pouvait toujours essayer, cependant.

« Mr Potter. » commença-t-il alors, tandis que l'adolescent relevait la tête et plongeait son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur. « De quoi avez-vous peur ? » demanda-t-il calmement, un air patient sur le visage.

Le garçon le fixa quelques secondes, l'air incertain, puis détourna finalement le regard pour le poser sur ses genoux, qu'il avait ramenés vers lui. Il sembla réfléchir, l'espion attendit tranquillement, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta finalement, comme s'il se demandait quoi répondre.

Cette fois, le maître des potions ne se retint pas de soupirer, quelque peu découragé.

Le Legilimens était peut-être, après tout, la seule solution…

Puis, surprenant une nouvelle fois l'espion, le Survivant reprit la parole.

« Je… » commença-t-il d'une petite voix. » Je veux juste… ne plus avoir mal… » dit-il tandis qu'il tordait certains de ses doigts, comme si ses paroles lui étaient douloureuses. « Mais je… je lui ai désobéi alors… »

Il s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste machinal puis serra brusquement les poings tandis que l'espion l'observait attentivement, afin d'anticiper la suite.

« C-C'est de ma faute… » continua ensuite le Survivant, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide et ses yeux se teintant d'effroi. « Je… »

« Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute Potter. » le coupa l'espion d'une voix catégorique, sentant la situation s'envenimer. « Calmez-vous. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite doucement.

Mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Je l'ai mis en colère… » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque, la respiration hachée et tandis qu'il se prenait soudain la tête entre les mains.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions sortit une potion calmante et l'amena à la hauteur du garçon.

« Potter, buvez cette potion. » dit-il en même temps, alors que le concerné fermait brusquement les yeux.

« Il… » prononça-t-il, la respiration haletante. « Il va… » tenta-t-il de dire tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux et qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

« Potter, calmez-vous. » lui ordonna l'espion.

Mais l'adolescent ne semblait plus l'écouter.

« Je… plus avoir mal … » bredouilla-t-il, son corps se mettant à trembler.

« Potter… » tenta le maître des potions, lasse, tandis qu'il plaçait doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Il regretta cependant immédiatement son geste, se souvenant de la dernière crise du garçon au manoir. Sa réaction d'ailleurs, ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non ! » cria le Survivant en se dérobant brutalement au contact, comme si on venait de le brûler. « Ne… ne me… TOUCHEZ PAS ! » balbutia-t-il en reculant nerveusement contre le mur, la respiration saccadée, les yeux teintés d'effroi.

« Très bien, Potter. » dit aussitôt l'espion en levant ses mains devant lui, prenant une voix inoffensive. « Je ne vous touche plus. » lui assura-t-il tandis que l'adolescent l'observait, recroquevillé sous la fenêtre qui donnait au-dessus de son lit.

Il avait fait une erreur, il avait oublié que l'adolescent réagissait parfois brutalement lorsque l'on le touchait sans son autorisation. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait contribué à déclencher la crise d'hyperventilation qu'il avait faite au manoir, quelques jours après les événements macabres qui avaient précédés.

L'air quelque peu lasse, le maître des potions observa le garçon qui semblait vouloir se faire tout petit, le fixant comme s'il était un monstre puis lâcha un bref soupir. Cela faisait deux jours entiers que l'espion s'occupait de lui et aucun résultat, même minime, n'avait été observé par celui-ci. Il n'était pas impatient - bien que la patience chez lui faisait parfois défaut - mais il n'arrivait à rien et cela l'agaçait.

Et ne voulant pas ou plutôt était quelque peu réticent à utiliser des méthodes telles que le Legilimens, il présumait que les choses n'allaient pas avancer très vite - si elles avançaient un jour.

En somme, il sentait que la tâche n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il réalisa que jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de la réalité.

* * *

À suivre...


	23. Incertitudes

**Hey !**

Ça me fait plaisir d'être de retour, 2 mois, c'était long !

Pour moi le bac s'est bien passé, j'appréhende un peu les résultats mais bon, on verra bien lol. J'espère en tout cas que tout s'est bien passé pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont été dans le même cas que moi et je vous souhaite d'avoir des résultats à la hauteur de vos espérances (et je fais un petit coucou tout spécial à _missxD-TVD SPN_!)

Pendant ces deux mois également, beaucoup de choses se sont passées (j'en dirais plus en bas), j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews, de nouvelles personnes ont découvert la fiction et l'ont mise en favoris et pour ça, je vous remercie du fond du cœur et vous souhaite bienvenue haha ! Sinon vous vous en doutez, j'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir sur la fiction et j'en ai conclu qu'elle se ferait en trois parties et que la deuxième compterait environ 15 chapitres. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil.

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu commencer par raconter ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard avec le point de vue de Hermione afin de situer un peu les choses. On a ensuite le point de vue de Severus qui tente tant bien que mal de faire avancer les choses quant à Harry, avec un peu d'Occlumancie cette fois... bref je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Incertitudes**

* * *

D'un air ennuyé, la sorcière suivit du regard les quelques élèves qui allaient s'asseoir à leur table.

Un petit groupe de Serdaigle discutant à voix basse entra ensuite dans la Grande Salle, suivi de Luna Lovegood – une élève plutôt étrange – et de quelques Poufsouffles. Dardant ses yeux marrons sur la Serdaigle, Hermione observa distraitement ses longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés flotter derrière elle tandis qu'elle avançait en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air fasciné, puis détourna finalement le regard pour le poser sur les Serpentards qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Composé de Pansy Parkinson en tête, flânant et riant bruyamment aux paroles de Draco Malfoy, de Vincent Crabbe qui murmurait à l'oreille d'un Gregory Goyle accablé et de Blaize Zibini fermant la marche d'un air désintéressé, le petit groupe paraissait comme à son habitude, plutôt joyeux. Quelques élèves Poufsouffles évitèrent soigneusement de croiser leur regard lorsqu'ils les regardèrent, d'autres firent mine de ne pas les avoir vu.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de la Gryffondor qui fixa tranquillement le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à sa table, croisant même quelques secondes le regard de Draco Malfoy.

Aussitôt, la sorcière fronça les sourcils d'un air renfrogné, attendant un regard dédaigneux du Serpentard mais pour une fois, rien ne vint. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le Sang-Pur sembla simplement se contenter de lancer un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, s'attardant sur elle, puis détourna le regard pour finalement faire mine d'écouter ce que lui disait Parkinson.

« Et donc on pourrait… tu m'écoutes ? »

Le ton quelque peu agacé la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui Ron, je t'écoute. » répondit-elle distraitement, tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur le rouquin.

Non sans une moue boudeuse, le sorcier eut cependant le temps de suivre le regard de son amie et tomba bien évidemment sur la table des Serpentards.

« Il t'a regardé de travers, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'un air mauvais tandis qu'il fixait Malfoy. « Cette sale fouine, si tu ne me retenais pas… » continua-t-il d'une voix faussement menaçante tandis qu'il étalait avec colère du beurre sur sa tartine.

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase, laissant sa menace en suspend et faisant rouler des yeux la sorcière. Elle ne le retenait pas, de toute façon…

« Non, il n'a rien fait de désobligeant pour une fois. » répondit-elle en prenant elle aussi une petite tartine de pain.

Ce qui était plutôt étrange, si elle y réfléchissait bien.

« Ah… » lâcha simplement Ron. « C'est qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette alors, tant mieux pour nous. » conclut-il ensuite en haussant les épaules.

La sorcière ne put qu'acquiescer.

Depuis le début de l'année en effet, la maison Serpentard – et tout particulièrement ce petit groupe – avaient créé de nombreux confits. Peut-être était-ce dû aux rumeurs circulant sur le retour du ''Seigneur des Ténèbres'' ou bien était-ce à cause du fait que les journaux et le Ministère en général ridiculisaient Dumbledore et Harry Potter, Hermione ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûr : cette année promettait d'être mouvementée.

De plus, à cause des événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un climat de doute et de peur planait sur le monde magique. Depuis la rentrée en effet, une ambiance tendue régnait, amplifiée par l'absence du Directeur, par les conflits entre les maisons et par le contrôle qu'exerçait Dolores Ombrage sur l'école. Voulant d'abord à tout prix réfuter les rumeurs du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, réformer la méthode d'éducation dans les disciplines telles que la DCFM et contrôlant désormais chaque faits et gestes dans le château, la sorcière au visage de crapaud participait nettement à empirer la situation.

D'abord détestée par les professeurs, elle était aujourd'hui haïe par tous les élèves. Outre ses règles strictes et son attitude détestable, celle-ci n'hésitait pas paraissait-il, si l'envie la démangeait, à punir toute une classe en les envoyant à Rusard afin d'effectuer quelques corvées dans le château. Ses cours étaient une catastrophe, personne n'apprenait rien de bien concret, ses punitions dépassaient parfois les limites du légal – elle aurait parait-il utilisé une plume magique sur quelques élèves en colle – et le pire, c'était que personne ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, pas même Dumbledore.

Mais elle avait bien sûr ses élèves favoris, ceux qui savaient ''se tenir'' – ou du moins faisaient mine devant elle – et ceux qui, comme elle, participait à humilier le directeur dans son propre château et à réfuter catégoriquement les rumeurs sur le retour du terrible mage noir. Ceux-ci bien sûr, étaient en grande partie des Serpentards.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles et Gryffondor de première ou deuxième année, mais il fallait bien l'admettre ; les Serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy, étaient les premiers à lui lécher les pieds.

Hermione pensait que c'était une stratégie. Tout d'abord, la majorité des Serpentards s'accordaient à le dire : Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas de retour et Dumbledore – ainsi que Harry Potter – étaient des idiots. Ce qui, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, était révélateur.

En effet, pas mal de Serpentards avaient pour parents des Mangemorts et soutenaient la cause des Sang-Pur, personne ne l'ignoraient. Et sachant – d'après l'Ordre – que le mage noir souhaitait garder secret son retour, il n'était pas difficile d'en conclure que les fils et filles de Mangemorts accomplissaient à merveille la volonté du serpent.

De plus, s'allier à Ombrage donnaient des avantages ; celle-ci fermait souvent les yeux sur les agissements de ses élèves et les défendaient toujours en cas de conflit. Ce qui bien sûr, profitait largement à la maison Serpentard qui semblait avoir déclaré la guerre avec les Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, concernant le fait que chaque Serpentard était désormais un ennemi, Hermione – au contraire de la plupart des Gryffondor de 5ème année – avait un point de vue mitigé. Tout d'abord, elle refusait de stigmatiser une maison ; chaque Serpentards n'était pas destiné à devenir Mangemort, et chaque Gryffondor Auror ou membre de l'Ordre. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs quelques filles appartenant à la maison des Serpents et les trouvait plutôt aimables et simples, tout comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge en fait.

Cependant, en cette période de conflits, elle ne pouvait garder indéfiniment de telles convictions.

Amie proche de Harry Potter, la petite bande de Gryffondor de 5ème année dont elle faisait partie était très souvent – si ce n'était pas toujours – au cœur des problèmes. Depuis le début de l'année en effet, la petite bande avait déjà subi de nombreuses heures de colles et injustices de la part du crapaud et à cause des Serpentards ce qui, bien sûr, révoltait la jeune sorcière.

Il y avait d'abord eu cet incident en cours de potion, qui avait bien failli faire exploser toute la classe. Pour une simple insulte, Pansy Parkinson avait délibérément ajouté de la poudre de griffes de dragon dans le chaudron de Seamus, l'accusant de l'incident qui avait détruit la moitié de la classe et blessé une dizaine d'élève et se moquant par la suite de celui-ci tandis que quelques Gryffondor ayant tout vu et l'ayant insulté se faisaient punir par Ombrage.

Puis, il y avait eu la bataille de nourriture et de couverts dans la Grande Salle. Le crapaud ayant décrété de sa voix horripilante que les Gryffondor et Poufsouffles étaient à l'origine de la bataille, seuls ceux-ci avaient été obligés de nettoyer tandis que les Serpentards – coupables également – avaient pu tranquillement retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Et quant aux Serdaigles, eh bien la plupart avait fait mine de ne rien voir et n'avait pas participé.

Sans doute les plus intelligents dans cette affaire, s'était dit Hermione tandis qu'elle nettoyait le sol de la Grande Salle, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas non plus participé à la bataille.

Bien sûr, des professeurs comme McGonagall, Flitwick ou Chourave s'étaient fermement opposés à la décision d'Ombrage. Cependant, Dumbledore n'étant pas là et la sorcière affirmant lentement son contrôle sur l'école, rien n'avait fait.

Néanmoins, d'après Fred et George – seul Merlin savait quelle était leur source – Ombrage avait été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur lorsqu'il était revenu et avait reçu des réflexions qui ne lui avait pas plu pour finalement en ressortir furieuse, ce qui constituait une petite victoire.

Ainsi, ces deux événements majeurs s'ajoutant aux petits conflits perpétuels entre les deux maisons, parfois simplement déclenchés par un regard de travers ou un sous-entendu, il fallait bien conclure que la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentards n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

Et pour Ron et Hermione, les choses avaient été encore plus compliquées. Outre le fait que chaque élève de Gryffondor n'était pas forcément apte à croire à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacun était plutôt d'accord lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre sa maison et son honneur, surtout face à des Serpentards. Cependant, depuis la rentrée, de nombreuses disputes au sujet du mage noir et de Harry Potter avaient déjà éclaté au sein de la maison.

Pour les amis proches du Garçon-Qui-A-Disparu ou plus communément appelé Garçon-Qui-Ment, il n'était en effet pas si facile de défendre Harry contre tous les ragots que racontaient les journaux et les gens en général.

Heureusement, pour la sorcière et le rouquin, avec la petite guerre qui s'était créée entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, la maison des Lions n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'unir. Depuis une semaine et contrairement au début de l'année, l'ambiance dans les dortoirs s'était donc nettement améliorée et ils n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre.

Mais il fallait tout de même dire que les premiers jours après la rentrée n'avaient pas été très faciles. Avec le retour du terrible mage noir, l'enlèvement de Harry, l'attaque au square Grimmauld, les insultes envers son ami introuvable et enfin Dolores Ombrage et les attaques des Serpentards, la sorcière avait souvent cédé aux larmes, bien malgré elle.

Bien sûr, Ron, ses frères et Ginny avaient partagé le même fardeau et étaient restés unis. Durant ces dernières semaines même, Hermione s'était découvert une toute nouvelle affection pour la jeune Weasley. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une amitié puissante, la sorcière ne le savait pas. En tout cas, étant donné qu'il était à présent difficile de faire ami-ami avec des élèves d'autres maisons, Hermione était bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Regarde, c'est elle qui a perdu ses parents à Godric's Hollow. » entendit-elle ensuite, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Suivant le regard de Ron, la sorcière observa quelques secondes une jeune fille Serpentard se diriger vers sa table respective, accompagnée d'un garçon de son âge qui semblait vouloir la réconforter. D'un geste affectif, il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière et la rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle marchait en silence, les épaules basses et les yeux fixant ses pieds.

Puis, une fois assise à sa table, le garçon la quitta et Hermione remarqua alors que celui-ci n'était autre qu'un Poufsouffle. L'arrivée de la fille à la table des Serpents sembla d'ailleurs provoqué de vives discussions, certaines filles dardèrent un regard dédaigneux sur elle et son ami qui allait s'asseoir chez les Poufsouffles, d'autres lui lancèrent un regard compatissant.

Hermione en regardant cette scène eut alors un pincement au cœur. Elle pensa à ses propres parents, au square Grimmauld et à Mme Weasley, aux visages blêmes et terriblement inquiets de ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient restés sans nouvelles après l'attaque et détourna le regard pour finir sa tartine, qu'elle abandonna finalement.

Après l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, un nouveau climat de peur, de doute et de tristesse s'était instauré sur l'école. Durant les quelques jours suivants d'ailleurs, aucun accident ou conflit entre élève n'avait été signalé. Peu d'élèves, à ce que la sorcière avait compris, avaient perdu des proches dans l'attaque mais l'événement, pour des raisons évidentes, avait en quelque sorte profondément secoué l'école.

Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs fait un discours conseillant aux élèves de rester forts et unis, s'attardant sur certains noms de la liste des personnes décédées avec tristesse tandis qu'Ombrage quant à elle en avait profité une fois de plus pour faire l'apologie du Ministère.

 _« Certains Mangemorts depuis la rumeur du pseudo retour de Vous-Savez-Qui sont en effet assez agités. Cependant, aucun témoin n'a vu ni même aperçu Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est important de le préciser. »_ avait-elle dit de sa voix aigüe, tandis qu'elle remettait en place son col rose par-dessus son manteau de la même couleur. _« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers élèves. Le Ministère est là pour vous protéger, et les coupables de ce crime seront vite retrouvés et envoyés à Azkaban. »_

Peu l'avaient écouté, cependant.

C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment que certains élèves, notamment des Serpentards, avaient enfin semblé prendre conscience de la réalité. Certains Serpents avaient arrêté de plaisanter sur les Mangemorts, d'autres avaient cessé d'en faire leurs modèles. Et d'une manière générale, les conflits s'étaient immédiatement apaisés.

Quel était l'intérêt en effet, de se diviser en des temps aussi troublés ?

Bien sûr, tous les problèmes n'avaient pas spontanément disparu, mais la situation dans l'école s'était nettement améliorée. Ainsi, une semaine après l'attaque, le calme régnait plus ou moins.

Evidemment, personne n'avait rien oublié et personne n'avait rien pardonné, mais c'était comme si une trêve s'était installée d'elle-même. La bande de Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi horripilante – même si pour une raison inconnue Goyle paraissait depuis quelques jours complètement perdu – mais jusque-là, tout allait plutôt bien, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la Gryffondor et à son ami.

De plus, l'attaque de Godric's Hollow avait au moins eu le mérite de faire à nouveau douter le monde magique sur le possible retour du mage noir, ce qui était un point positif, même si c'était sans doute le seul. La Gazette du Sorcier restait prudente et communiquait la version officielle du Ministère, d'autres journaux quant à eux laissaient place aux doutes parmi les nombreux témoignages des rescapés de l'attaque.

Dont le Chicaneur, qui se vantait d'être du côté de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter depuis le début. Mais personne ne lisait ce ramassis de bêtises, malheureusement – ramassis de bêtises étant le seul adjectif que Hermione avait trouvé pour le qualifier.

« Bref. Donc, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda ensuite Ron, tirant la sorcière de ses pensées. « Je disais qu'on pourrait demander à Dumbledore ou à l'infirmière. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? » continua-t-il tandis que les bavardages dans la Grande Salle augmentaient, dû au nombre croissant d'élèves.

La sorcière se retint de soupirer. Ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet un bon nombre de fois, sans jamais trouver de solution malheureusement.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas, Ron. » dit-elle, froissant une nouvelle fois le rouquin. « Si le professeur McGonagall n'a pas voulu nous le dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres le feraient… » expliqua-t-elle patiemment d'une voix désolée.

« Eh bien moi je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ils nous ont exclu ! » argumenta le sorcier d'une voix agacé. « Ils craignent qu'on le répète ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. « Je te le dis Mione, ils ne nous font pas confiance. Même maman ne sait pas où il est ! » continua-t-il en élevant toujours plus la voix.

« Ron, moins fort… » lui dit la sorcière.

L'air quelque peu penaud, le rouquin jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait la conversation, puis marmonna simplement :

« N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir. »

À ces mots, Hermione lâcha un bref soupir tandis que le rouquin mordait d'un air furieux dans un morceau de pain couvert de confiture.

Elle aussi aimerait bien savoir…

Deux jours précédemment, McGonagall étaient venu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour prendre à part les deux adolescents et leur dire que Harry était réveillé, alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Seuls Dumbledore, Snape et l'infirmière bien sûr avaient été autorisés à le voir.

 _« Snape ? »_ s'était exclamé Ron lorsqu'il avait appris ce fait. _« Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi pas nous ?! Il n'en a rien à faire de Harry ! »_ avait-il dit d'un air mauvais devant la directrice de maison, ayant pour conséquence un raclement de gorge significatif de la vieille sorcière.

 _« C'est vrai que c'est assez incompréhensible, professeur… »_ avait à son tour dit Hermione, défendant son ami.

 _« Je comprends très bien mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment. »_ avait simplement répondu la vieille sorcière d'un air compatissant. _« Je vous donnerai plus de détails lorsque j'en aurai. » avait-elle ensuite conclu, non sans faire un maigre sourire désolé aux deux adolescents._

Les deux adolescents avaient donc immédiatement su pour la présence de leur ami à Poudlard, sans avoir la possibilité de le voir. Et désormais, ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre que Harry était réveillé mais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus autorisés à le voir, ni même à savoir où il était, ce qui avait le don de les inquiéter – en plus de les rendre furieux, du moins pour Ron.

La sorcière quant à elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Dumbledore d'un côté était prévenant avec eux et leur communiquait beaucoup de choses tandis que de l'autre, refusait de les laisser voir leur ami. Et Hermione avait peur que cela ne cache quelque chose, comme le fait par exemple que Harry n'était pas en état pour voir qui que ce soit.

Ne souhaitant pas inquiéter Ron, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit. Mais peut-être pensait-il comme elle, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait cependant, c'était que l'incertitude, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours ne tarderaient pas à la faire craquer.

Bien sûr, souhaitant rester forte en apparence, elle préférait ne rien dire. Ron ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, ni les jumeaux. Ginny quant à elle devait avoir quelques doutes mais la sorcière ne pouvait rien y faire. En fait, elle hésitait encore à lui en parler. Peut-être le ferait-elle, peut-être se ferait-elle découvrir, peu lui importait finalement.

Car depuis la disparition de son ami, la nouvelle du retour du terrible mage noir et l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, la sorcière n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Parfois, le soir alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, l'angoisse la prenait soudainement, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry tandis que son estomac se tordait douloureusement et qu'un mal de tête la prenait. Chaque soir également, elle mettait un temps fou à s'endormir. Parfois même, elle ne dormait simplement pas. Un peu de maquillage et quelques sortilèges pouvaient cacher son apparence fatiguée mais rien malheureusement ne pouvait l'aider à gérer le stress et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

Ron quant à lui était affecté mais d'une autre façon, c'était du moins ce qu'avait remarqué Hermione. Il était devenu plus agressif, ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus – les cernes noires qu'il arborait parfois ne pouvaient prouver le contraire – et était en quelque sorte devenu plus mature, moins joyeux, plus pessimiste.

Et cela rendait Hermione triste bien sûr, tout comme cela la rendait triste de voir les jumeaux moins blagueurs et de plus en plus inquiets pour leur famille à mesure que les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient, tandis que Ginny de son côté paraissait parfois triste sans aucune raison immédiate et ne riait plus autant qu'avant. Et malheureusement, tant que les évènements comme l'attaque du square Grimmauld ou celle du village de Godric's Hollow se succédaient et que les deux adolescents n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leur ami, les choses sans doute ne s'amélioreraient pas.

Ainsi, pour ce qui était de Harry, la seule chose qu'ils savaient désormais était qu'il avait été pris en charge par quelqu'un et n'était désormais plus à l'infirmerie.

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, Hermione pensait que son ami était avec lui, ou alors avec le professeur Lupin. Mais sachant que Sirius Black était recherché par le Ministère, que le square Grimmauld avait été attaqué et qu'il ne pouvait se cacher indéfiniment à Poudlard sous peine de se faire découvert, la sorcière doutait quelque peu de cette option.

Néanmoins, était complètement incertaine pour l'instant et ne voulant pas s'inquiéter d'avantage, Hermione préférait se dire que quelqu'un de confiance, choisi par Dumbledore, s'occupait de Harry dans un endroit sécurisé qui était peut-être même Poudlard. Car après tout, il était facile de cacher quelqu'un dans l'immense château et de cette manière, son ami serait plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait.

Puis, tandis que Ron finissait enfin de s'empiffrer de tartines de confitures, une voix tira la sorcière de ses pensées.

« Je n'en peux plus de ce prof ! C'est une calamité ! »

Cherchant la propriétaire de la voix du regard, Hermione tomba vite sur Ginny qui, accompagnée des jumeaux, se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? » lança Ron tandis qu'il s'essuyait la bouche de sa manche dans un long mouvement, dégoûtant quelque peu son amie.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » dit Ginny tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le banc à côté de la sorcière plus âgée, non sans lui dire bonjour.

« Si c'est de ta faute ! » répondirent en cœur les jumeaux, qui s'assirent de chaque côté de leur frère.

« Eh bien vous n'avez pas à m'attendre si vous êtes si pressés que ça. » répliqua la jeune Weasley d'un air agacée, faisant rouler des yeux ses deux frères.

« On avait envie. » dit ensuite Fred tout en attrapant un pain au chocolat.

« Le temps se prêtait à l'occasion. » rajouta George tandis qu'il piquait le jus de citrouille de Ron, qui lui lança un regard furieux, faisant rire Hermione.

« Oh arrêtez, je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose. » déclara Ginny. « Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez. » ajouta-t-elle en commençant elle aussi à manger, d'une manière cependant plus noble que ses frères qui engouffraient rapidement la nourriture dans leur bouche comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle se sauve...

À ces mots, Ron releva la tête d'un air intéressé et Hermione roula des yeux. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé ?...

« Chai là que hu te chrompe. » tenta de dire Fred, la bouche pleine.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. » traduisit George.

« On ne maniganche yien du chou. » ajouta le premier.

« On ne manigance rien du tout. » décoda le deuxième.

« On ente huche chouver ouau chuc à air. Et chai pas et onon. » articula Fred.

« Heu… là j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris. » admit George tandis qu'il attrapait la confiture et l'étalait sur son morceau de pain, son jumeau savourant le petit moment comique qu'ils avaient créé. « Bref, que disais-tu sur ce cher professeur de potion sœurette ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, détournant habilement le sujet.

La concernée fronça les sourcils, garda le silence quelques secondes tandis que sa voisine faisait mine de ne rien avoir vu ni entendu et que Ron semblait déçu du silence des jumeaux quant à leur nouveau projet, puis consentit finalement à changer de sujet.

« Je disais que ce professeur est une calamité. » répéta-t-elle patiemment.

« Lequel ? » demanda Ron non sans laisser échapper un petit rire.

Sa sœur souffla par les narines d'un air agacé puis répondit :

« Vermeille, qui d'autre ! »

À ces mots, Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

« Bah, s'il fallait faire une liste de tous les professeurs mauvais de cette école, on ne serait pas rendu. » commenta Ron en haussant les épaules, faisant rire les jumeaux et soupirer son amie. « Et ne me dit pas que tu aimes bien Binns ! » s'exclama le rouquin à l'intention de Hermione.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle se justifia simplement, d'un air innocent.

« Ses cours sont un peu ennuyeux, c'est tout… »

Ron voulut ensuite argumenter mais sa sœur l'en empêcha, continuant sur la calamité qui leur servait de professeur de potion.

« Hier il n'a pas voulu nous faire cours sous prétexte que la classe était trop dissipée à son goût ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air furieux, ses cheveux roux accompagnant ses gestes et lui donnant une allure remontée.

« Trop cool ! Il ne nous a encore jamais fait ça à nous ! » commenta Ron d'une voix enthousiaste.

Les jumeaux quant à eux se contentèrent de lâcher un petit rire tandis que Hermione roulait une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Et il a osé me donner trois heures de colles alors que je ne suis arrivée qu'avec deux minutes de retard ! » continua Ginny en croisant des bras et en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée.

« En même temps, si tu arrêtais de coller tout le temps ton nouveau copain, peut-être que tu arriverais à l'heure en cours… » commenta Ron, faisant rougir sa sœur.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » se défendit aussitôt la rouquine, furieuse.

Hermione cru alors qu'une nouvelle dispute sur le copain de Ginny allait éclater mais finalement, les jumeaux reprirent la parole, éloignant une nouvelle fois un sujet épineux.

« Moi je le trouve cool ce prof. » commenta George.

« Moi aussi ! » acquiesça Fred.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous lui aviez fait un croche-pied dans les couloirs… » lança d'un air innocent Hermione, faisant pouffer Ron tandis que des sourires coupables se créaient sur les visages des jumeaux.

« C'était plus fort que nous. » se justifia Fred.

« Et il l'avait cherché. » ajouta George.

« Bien fait pour lui. » commenta Ginny d'un air satisfait.

« Vous ne le martyrisez pas déjà assez en classe ? » s'étonna tout de même Ron, non sans lâcher un petit rire.

Comme seule réponse cependant, les jumeaux se contentèrent d'échanger un sourire amusé, choisissant soigneusement de ne pas répondre à la question.

« Ils ne sont pas censé ne plus avoir potion cette année ? » chuchota ensuite Hermione à Ron tandis que Ginny reprenait sa conversation endiablée sur le professeur Vermeille, accompagnée des jumeaux.

« Aucune idée. » répondit simplement Ron en haussant les épaules, vaguement indifférent.

Car si c'était le cas, les jumeaux étaient bien parmi les seuls élèves – avec Hermione – à aller à un cours non obligatoire et à en plus aimer cela… ainsi que le professeur. Il était certain que s'ils y allaient, c'était uniquement pour s'amuser, mais même ce fait était incompréhensible pour la sorcière. Les cours avec le professeur Vermeille étaient tout sauf amusant.

En fait, elle en venait vraiment à regretter Snape…

Soudain, réalisant que plus personne ne parlait, elle comprit qu'elle avait formulé cette pensée tout haut.

Chaque visage était désormais tourné vers elle d'un air ahuri et elle croisa les bras d'une moue boudeuse.

« Au moins avec lui on apprenait des choses. » se justifia-t-elle tandis que Ron semblait au bord de la syncope, que Ginny la regardait d'un air apparemment mitigé et que les jumeaux ne pipaient mot.

« Oui mais bon… c'est Snape… » hésita Ginny avec précaution. « Et à choisir, je préfère ne rien apprendre plutôt que de l'avoir lui… » ajouta-t-elle d'un air quelque peu dégoûté, appuyé par le hochement de tête frénétique de Ron et des jumeaux.

« Parfois, je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête ! » commenta ensuite le rouquin à l'intention de son amie, qui prit un air contrarié.

« Contrairement à toi Ron, j'aimerais avoir mes BUSES. » lança-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice contre son ami.

« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! » intervint alors George, empêchant son jeune frère de dire quoi que ce soit. « D'après nos sources, Snape se paye un petit congé et revient dans deux semaines ! »

« Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda aussitôt Ron, tout à coup intéressé.

« Secret professionnel, désolé petit frère. » dirent cependant les jumeaux.

« Vous parlez avec les tableaux, c'est ça ? » continua le rouquin tandis que Ginny devenait elle aussi intéressée.

Hermione se prépara alors à affirmer que c'était impossible car les tableaux obéissaient en général à Dumbledore mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« Bon si tu veux tout savoir, on a fait ami-ami avec les tableaux, oui. » admit alors Fred.

« Ils ne sont pas très commodes… » commenta George.

« Normal, ce sont des meubles. » observa Fred.

« Mais au moins eux, ils savent tout ! » conclut George.

« Dites plutôt que vous avez entendu la rumeur chez les Serpentards… » lança Ginny, ne se laissant aucunement berné par ses grands frères qui prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec Ron.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux prirent un air faussement innocent. Et bien sûr, ils préférèrent ne pas répondre, laissant le doute s'installer.

« Vous l'avez encore fait ? » s'enquit alors Ron, plus intéressé encore et n'y tenant plus.

Depuis plus d'une semaine en effet, les jumeaux semblaient magouiller dans le dos des Serpentards. Ni Hermione ni aucun de ses frères et sœur ne savaient ce qu'ils tramaient mais une chose était sûr, ils allaient bientôt s'attirer des ennuis, si ce n'était pas à toute la maison Gryffondor entière.

Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune et les dortoirs des Serpents, d'autres affirmaient qu'ils avaient un espion ou qu'ils avaient soudoyé quelqu'un contre un terrible secret.

Hermione, elle, n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Vous devriez arrêter votre petit jeu avec eux… » leur conseilla-t-elle tranquillement tandis qu'elle regardait du coin de l'œil la bande de Malfoy se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle, le Sang-Pur lançant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor.

Non sans rouler des yeux, les jumeaux tentèrent alors de se justifier tandis que Ron, apparemment très intéressé par les magouilles de ses frères, ponctuait leurs paroles de larges hochements de tête. Ils évoquèrent d'abord l'avantage d'en savoir plus sur les Serpentards, puis d'être capable d'anticiper leurs mauvaises blagues, et enfin de garder un œil sur leurs principaux ennemis.

Pour le reste, la sorcière ne suivit pas tout et se contenta de faire mine d'écouter tandis que Ginny finissait tranquillement de manger.

« Oh et puis faites ce que vous voulez… » dit finalement Hermione, surprenant les trois garçons.

La sorcière ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les agissements des jumeaux – et elle ne les avait jamais vu d'une autre manière de toute façon – mais il fallait bien admettre que parfois, les farces et autres inventions de ceux-ci pouvaient être utiles...

Elle-même se surprit d'ailleurs d'une telle pensée puis haussa finalement les épaules tandis que ceux-ci embarquaient leur jeune frère dans une conversation secrète sur une toute nouvelle invention et que la Grande Salle, à présent bondée et animée, se vidait petit à petit à mesure que l'heure tournait.

Puis, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, le groupe quitta finalement lui aussi la salle et se prépara, comme tous les autres élèves de l'école, à aller en cours.

Et bien sûr, Hermione et Ron commençaient par potions…

* * *

Au même moment, quelque part dans les profondeurs du château, l'espion comme tous les matins soignait le Survivant.

La petite crise de la soirée précédente s'était finalement finie par le retour du mutisme de l'adolescent et le professeur de potions devait désormais bien l'admettre ; il ne savait que faire pour y remédier.

Lorsque le garçon s'était finalement endormi, Severus était allé voir le directeur dans son bureau et lui avait donné des nouvelles de son Golden Boy, tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait de progrès. Il lui avait dit que le garçon se laissait facilement soigner, parfois en grimaçant et en gardant toujours à l'œil ce que faisait l'espion mais de ce côté-là, tout se passait plutôt bien. En effet, à mesure que les jours passaient, les blessures de l'adolescent se refermaient doucement et n'avaient aucun mal à guérir.

Son corps bien sûr était toujours couvert d'ecchymoses, mais celle-ci, à l'aide de la magie, disparaissaient progressivement. Depuis trois jours également, le garçon n'avait pas bougé de son lit à cause de ses bandages et de sa faiblesse physique. Son bras gauche était également toujours bandé et l'espion s'assurait que son patient ne fasse aucun mouvement brusque avec son épaule, qui avait été déboîtée.

Tous les jours également et ce, plusieurs fois dans la journée, l'espion devait changer ses bandages et s'assurer que les plaies cicatrisaient bien et se refermaient sans problème. Jusque-là le professeur de potions n'avait eu aucun soucis particulier, si ce n'était que la blessure infligée par Gibbon à la jambe du garçon ne semblait pas réagir aux soins magiques.

Durant son temps libre d'ailleurs, Severus avait entrepris de savoir quel était le sortilège de magie noire que le Mangemort avait utilisé. Pouvait-il être mortel ? Y avait-il des effets secondaires chez la victime ? Ne pouvait-il pas se soigner avec un contre-sort ? Toutes ses questions étaient pour l'instant sans réponses. Cependant, l'espion était sûr qu'il les trouverait bientôt.

Ou du moins lorsqu'il trouverait le temps. Car le garçon épuisant vite ses réserves de potions, l'espion devait chaque jour en préparer de nouvelles, notamment des anti-douleurs et des potions de sommeil-sans-rêve.

Trouvant le garçon suffisamment affaibli, Severus avait en effet consenti à lui en donner tous les soirs. Cependant, ne voulant pas créer une dépendance chez l'adolescent, il faudrait vite y mettre un terme.

De plus, étant donné que celui-ci n'acceptait toujours pas de manger, les potions nutritives allaient également bientôt manquer. De ce côté-là cependant, l'espion ne se faisait pas trop de soucis et se disait que le garçon consentirait à manger lorsqu'il en aurait envie.

Ainsi, soigner le corps du garçon était une chose plutôt simple, mais s'occuper de son état mental était complètement différent.

L'espion avait d'ailleurs raconté au directeur les différentes crises de l'adolescent. Tout d'abord, celle du manoir. D'une manière générale le garçon n'aimait pas vraiment être touché et cela lui provoquait parfois des réactions plus ou moins conséquentes. Le fait d'évoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait également être proscris au vu de la soirée précédente, ce qui était plutôt normal après tout ce que le serpent lui avait fait subir...

Cependant, même en gardant soigneusement ses distances et en n'évoquant pas les sujets sensibles, l'espion n'arrivait à rien.

Il avait bien sûr réussi à conclure plusieurs choses, choses qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait part au directeur. Tout d'abord, même si le mot Poudlard semblait avoir une signification particulière pour lui, le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre ce que le mot représentait vraiment. Malgré le fait que l'espion lui avait de nombreuses fois dit qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard et que personne ne lui ferait du mal, le garçon ne semblait pas non plus comprendre.

 _« Etrange, Harry sait pourtant très bien que Poudlard est parmi les endroits le plus sécurisé du monde magique… »_ avait alors observé le vieux sorcier, tout en passant vaguement sa main sans sa longue barbe argentée.

Certes, mais le résultat était là : le garçon l'avait apparemment oublié. Et jusque-là, l'espion n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire prendre conscience de ce fait.

Cependant, durant ces trois jours complets de mutisme, l'espion avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à l'impact du mage noir sur l'esprit du garçon et en avait déduit plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, le garçon semblait être terrifié d'une possible punition du serpent, et non par le personnage en lui-même. Durant la nuit du sauvetage en effet, l'espion avait pu observer que le Survivant avait eu peur certes, mais qu'il avait sembler se reposer sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et d'ailleurs, il avait même semblé plutôt réticent à quitter le mage noir.

Lorsque Dumbledore était apparu en effet, le garçon avait tout de suite reculé derrière lui. Peut-être le voyait-il comme un potentiel protecteur, l'espion n'en savait rien. Seul Merlin savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accompli avec l'esprit du garçon.

De plus, la mémoire du garçon semblait avoir été trafiquée. L'évocation de certains mots, alors même que ceux-ci auraient dû l'interpeller, n'avait rien provoqué en lui. L'espion avait essayé de lui parler des professeurs de l'école, des différentes maisons – non sans prendre un certain air dédaigneux lorsqu'il avait fallu évoquer Gryffondor – mais rien n'y avait fait. Pire encore, le garçon n'avait pas réagi lorsque l'espion lui avait parlé du Quidditch.

Et cela s'ajoutant au fait que le Survivant paraissait terrifié à chaque fois que l'espion prononçait ''Dumbledore'', Severus avait finalement pu conclure qu'un psychomage aurait été beaucoup plus approprié pour s'occuper du garçon, tandis que le directeur quant à lui avait semblé contrarié par la façon dont son Golden Boy le voyait désormais.

Dumbledore souhaitait d'ailleurs que l'espion règle vite le problème afin de pouvoir rendre visite au Survivant, mais selon le professeur de potions, la chose était loin d'être une priorité, étant donné que le garçon ne semblait même pas comprendre où il était…

Pourtant au manoir, Severus avait vu les dessins du garçon. Le simple mot ''Poudlard'' ou ''Gryffondor'' l'avait fait réagir lorsque l'espion avait fait mine de s'énerver contre lui, alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ici ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il lui faire prendre conscience de l'endroit où il était et de ce qu'il signifiait ?...

C'est donc ainsi qu'était revenue l'idée du Legilimens.

L'espion savait bien sûr que cela pouvait, en plus de ne pas fonctionner, empirer les choses – il n'était jamais très agréable d'avoir son esprit envahi par quelqu'un d'autre – mais ne sachant vraiment que faire, c'était pour lui la seule solution.

Lançant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon qui comme à son habitude fixait la fenêtre et observait vaguement les ondulations de l'eau sur la vitre, l'espion prit donc sa décision.

« Mr Potter. » l'interpella-t-il.

L'intéressé tourna doucement la tête en direction du professeur de potions, ses yeux verts pour l'instant inexpressifs se confrontant aux orbes noirs qui lui faisaient face.

L'espion observa également quelques secondes le visage pâle du garçon, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés dont quelques mèches tombaient devant ses lunettes puis continua, souhaitant lui laisser une dernière chance :

« Savez-vous où vous êtes ? » lui demanda-t-il lentement.

À ces mots, l'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils, sembla réfléchir tout en dévisageant le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui mais ne pipa mot.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard. » lui dit alors le maître des potions, non sans retenir un bref soupir. « Vous y avez été admis à vos onze ans, vous vous souvenez ? » continua-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne sembla pas se souvenir. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ce que l'homme essayait bien de lui dire puis, à la grande surprise de l'espion, secoua négativement la tête dans une expression incertaine.

Le professeur de potions vit en cela un progrès, insuffisant cependant pour le faire changer d'avis. Une chose était nénamoins sûre à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bel et bien trafiqué la mémoire du garçon.

« Très bien Potter. » dit-il alors tout en sortant sa baguette. « Vous n'allez certainement pas apprécier, mais c'est pour votre bien. » lui assura-t-il tandis que l'adolescent, en voyant la baguette, eu un mouvement de recul dans son lit.

L'espion leva ensuite sa baguette en direction du garçon, choisissant de ne pas prendre la peine d'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire. Et de toute façon, il était sûr que l'adolescent dans son état n'y comprendrait pas grand-chose.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, en observant le geste de l'espion, haleta soudain. Il se recula contre le mur, dévisagea l'espion avec une certaine peur et incompréhension et demanda même de sa voix rauque :

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse et fixant tour à tour la baguette pointée en sa direction et le visage fermé de l'espion, il lança ensuite des coups d'œil en direction de la porte, un air toujours apeuré sur le visage, puis plongea finalement son regard vert et effrayé dans celui de son potentiel agresseur.

Peut-être allait-il perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait en l'espion, celui-ci ne le savait pas. Mais il était désormais indispensable d'agir.

Alors, il prononça :

 _« Legilimens. »_

Vaguement, il entendit un halètement de l'adolescent et pénétra aussitôt dans l'esprit du garçon. Il le sentit résister faiblement, mais ses défenses étaient futiles face au maître Occlumens. Tellement faibles d'ailleurs, se dit l'espion à mesure qu'il avançait, qu'il aurait pu aisément y arriver sans sa baguette.

Puis, rapidement, il arriva dans l'océan déchaîné de souvenirs que constituait l'esprit du garçon. Un flot d'émotions se mêlaient à eux, de l'incompréhension, de la crainte, de l'effroi même, et de la douleur. Trop de douleur.

Un souvenir s'imposa alors à l'espion sans même qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il vit en grimaçant les yeux carmin du serpent le fixer cruellement, son visage blanc se tordant dans un sourire sadique tandis que le garçon haletait de terreur. De sa voix inquisitrice et mielleuse, il susurra ensuite, tout en approchant sa main squelettique du visage du Survivant :

 _« Désormais, tu m'appartiens. »_

Puis, brusquement, la scène s'écroula et laissa place à l'ouragan d'émotions et de souvenirs.

Voulant en finir rapidement afin de ne pas laisser de séquelles au garçon, l'espion fit de son mieux pour éviter les souvenirs qui tentaient de s'imposer à lui, mêlant tour à tour la peur effroyable et la douleur immense qu'avait ressenti le garçon, et chercha désespérément un souvenir qui pourrait convenir.

Non sans une légère appréhension, il s'enfonça alors plus profondément et entendit gémir l'adolescent, tandis qu'il tentait misérablement de résister et que l'océan autour de lui se faisait plus agité encore.

Il devait trouver vite, l'espion n'avait pas le choix. Mais y avait-il vraiment ce qu'il cherchait ? Où étaient donc cachés les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient ? Jusqu'où devrait-il encore s'enfoncer afin de mettre la main dessus ?...

Une nouvelle fois, un souvenir s'imposa de lui-même et l'espion grimaça tandis que le serpent fixait en silence l'adolescent, dans une pièce sombre et seulement éclairée par le feu d'une cheminée.

 _« Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »_ prononça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse mais menaçante, faisant frémir l'adolescent.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus avoir mal, s'il vous plaît…

Le serpent se rapprocha alors doucement de lui, tandis que les contours dans la pièce se faisaient plus sombres et que la scène semblait dangereusement s'effondrer.

 _« C'est bien Harry. Tant que tu m'obéis, tout se passera bien. Tu n'auras plus mal… »_ susurra-t-il en se mouvant silencieusement dans la pièce, ses longues capes noires traînant dans son sillage.

Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta, promena son regard autour de lui d'un air suspicieux tandis que l'adolescent semblait pétrifié de peur et fit brusquement se figer l'espion.

Comment était-ce possible ?... se dit-il alors qu'une certaine crainte montait soudainement en lui.

Les yeux du serpent avaient arrêté de se promener dans la salle et étaient désormais fixés sur lui, alors même qu'il était extérieur à la scène.

Puis, voyant soudain que la scène s'effondrait et que des griffes noires et énormes se refermaient sur lui, l'espion s'arracha avec peine au souvenir, faisant crier de douleur l'adolescent, et rejoignit l'océan tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

Ce qu'il venait de voir était impossible, c'était tout bonnement… même pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Déstabilisé, le maître des potions perdit alors quelque peu de son sang-froid, passa en revu d'autres souvenirs tout en se mettant à réfléchir à toute vitesse, non sans une légère crainte, et serra les poings.

Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait se concentrer.

Alors, avec toujours plus d'appréhension, il s'enfonça plus loin encore, tandis que les choses autour de lui se mettaient dangereusement à trembler.

Jusque-là, il n'avait vu aucun souvenir pouvant se rapporter à la vie du garçon à Poudlard. C'était comme si quelqu'un les avaient profondément enfoui dans l'esprit du Survivant, comme si ce n'étaient que de vagues et lointains souvenirs.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après de longues recherches qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un petit fragment de mémoire, juste devant lui, dissimulé parmi l'ouragan de souvenirs qui l'entourait.

Aussitôt, l'espion s'empara de lui et l'imposa à l'adolescent, qui, il le sentait, n'allait pas encore tenir très longtemps.

Assis dans le grand lit de la chambre au manoir Jédusor, le garçon dessinait sur son carnet. Il traça d'abord les contours, imagina la scène, tenta de se rappeler comment était l'endroit qu'il tentait de reproduire sur sa feuille et dessina finalement quelques fauteuils, une cheminée, quelques tables et deux ou trois tapis sur le sol.

Puis, quand le résultat lui parut satisfaisant, il tourna la page et entreprit de reproduire autre chose. Il fit le croquis d'une gigantesque pièce, au plafond nuageux mais lumineux, puis ajouta quatre énormes tables en son centre, griffonnant ensuite les détails à la hâte, comme si les souvenirs affluaient brusquement en lui.

L'espion, tandis que les feuilles se tournaient de plus en plus rapidement, revit alors les dessins du garçon, comme le compteur de points qu'il traça devant ses yeux, la salle commune des Gryffondor, la cour principale du château ou encore le Poudlard Express.

Il tomba ensuite sur une liste, que l'adolescent lut avec une certaine amertume alors qu'il barrait de son crayon un point de cette liste.

 _« 3. Aller chercher mes affaires, ma malle et Hedwige chez mon oncle et ma tante en leur disant comment leur fils est mort et en m'excusant, même si ce n'est techniquement pas moi qui l'ai tué. »_ eut le temps de lire l'espion avant que le souvenir ne s'efface.

Puis, aussitôt, un autre s'imposa à lui, cette fois le dessin d'une chouette que le garçon regardait avec tristesse. Le maître des potions ressentit alors l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son animal quand soudain, il entendit l'adolescent crier de douleur.

Il tentait de résister et de l'expulser de son esprit, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il fallait plus, beaucoup plus que cela.

Repoussant avec facilité la défense du garçon, l'espion s'enfonça alors une ultime et dernière fois, tandis qu'il apercevait au loin ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

Celui-ci, au contraire des autres souvenirs, était translucide et lumineux. Une certaine joie et fierté se dégageait de lui, et des applaudissements à mesure que l'espion s'approchait se faisaient entendre.

Luttant quelques secondes pour l'attirer à lui, le souvenir s'imposa alors doucement au maître des potions et il revit la Grande Salle, décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor alors que la maison venait de remporter la coupe de fin d'année.

Il aperçut le garçon plus jeune, lorsqu'il devait avoir onze ans, qui regardait avec admiration et respect le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que les Lions criaient de joie à l'entente de leur victoire et que les Serpentards, dont le maître des potions lui-même, avaient pris un air contrarié.

Le garçon reporta ensuite son attention sur ses amis qui comme lui ne semblaient pas en revenir pour finalement leur faire un sourire éclatant de joie, alors que que l'ouragan de souvenirs semblait progressivement se calmer.

Puis, doucement et tandis que le souvenir se rejouait devant le maître des potions, le mot tant attendu résonna faiblement dans l'esprit du garçon.

Il fut d'abord presque inaudible, recouvert par le bruit que faisait la tempête. Mais comme une faible lueur transcendant les ténèbres, il s'ajouta à la scène, gagna progressivement en intensité et bientôt, se fit entendre de toute part.

Ils y étaient enfin, peut-être qu'avec cela…

L'espion n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser d'avantage lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre, faisant trembler la scène et expulsant le maître des potions hors du souvenir.

Le sorcier espérant avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait se laissa alors emporter par le flot de souvenirs qui l'entoura, ne résista pas lorsque l'adolescent tenta une nouvelle fois de l'expulser puis se retira finalement de l'esprit du garçon, non sans appréhender la suite.

Avec une légère grimace, il revint alors dans la chambre mais n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer pour faire diminuer le mal de tête qui le prenait soudain.

Devant lui, le garçon aussitôt que le contact fut rompu s'écroula dans son lit pour finalement se faire rattraper par l'espion, qui le redressa rapidement contre le mur et sortit aussitôt une potion anti-douleur.

Mais le garçon, qui avait fermé les yeux et dont le souffle était saccadé, ne sembla même pas réaliser que le sorcier lui tendait quelque chose.

Un air crispé et douloureux sur le visage, il déglutit, grimaça en se prenant la tête dans ses mains et gémit de douleur devant l'espion.

« Potter ? » l'appella-t-il, craignant d'avoir été trop loin.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas.

« Potter, vous m'entendez ? » insista-t-il, tandis qu'il s'empêchait de poser sa main sur lui.

Le concerné frémit légèrement mais ne bougea pas d'avantage.

Rangeant alors sa potion anti-douleur et s'approchant d'avantage du garçon, l'espion s'autorisa à poser doucement sa main sur son épaule droite.

Aucune réaction ne se fit sentir mais derrière ses mèches noires trempées de sueur, Severus vit cependant les yeux verts figés de l'adolescent.

« Mr Potter ?... » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, la crainte montant lentement en lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors tandis que plus personne dans la petite chambre ne bougeait plus, et que l'espion se demandait soudain ce qu'il avait fait.

Des hypothèses toutes plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres s'imposèrent à lui mais il s'appliqua à les refouler, attendant calmement de voir l'évolution que prendrait la chose.

Il n'avait pas pu briser le Survivant aussi facilement, c'était impossible… n'est-ce pas ?

Le doute en observant le corps immobile du garçon ainsi que son regard vert et figé s'insinua lentement en lui, et il ne put malheureusement rien faire pour le refouler.

Par Merlin… qu'avait-il fait ?...

« Potter ? » tenta-t-il une ultime fois, d'une voix légèrement rauque :

Soudain, il vit l'adolescent cligner des yeux.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors tandis que l'espoir de l'espion revenait en force puis, doucement, sans dire un mot, le garçon tourna la tête en direction du maître des potions, non sans grimacer de douleur, et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

Severus retint alors pratiquement son souffle tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, sa main étant toujours posée sur l'épaule du Survivant, puis ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque le garçon prononça d'une voix éraillée, presque inaudible :

« Je... je suis à... Poudlard ? »

Jamais des mots aussi simples n'avaient autant soulagé l'espion.

* * *

À suivre...


	24. Drowning

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Avant toute chose, je tiens à exprimer mon soutien et tout mon respect pour les familles brisées ainsi que pour les victimes et blessés de l'attentat de Nice.** J'espère sincèrement qu'aucune de mes lectrices n'a été touchée de prêt ou de loin par ce drame. C'est la deuxième fois depuis que je publie qu'un événement de ce genre se produit, c'est dramatique et tout simplement inconcevable. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, la télévision et les médias en général en disent déjà bien assez je pense.

Après deux mois de pause, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours là, vos reviews bien sûr me font toujours un plaisir fou. Je remercie donc sincèrement _Zeugma412, missxD-TVD SPN, Daidaiiro30 et stormstrooper2_ pour prendre à chaque fois le temps, après chaque chapitre, de laisser un petit mot. Et merci bien sûr à tous les autres, qui suivent ma fiction et l'ont ajoutée en favoris.

Pour parler un peu de ce chapitre, je vous avais parlé d'un POV Harry et en voilà un. Il commence cependant avec une scène difficile, suivi toujours de celui de Severus qui ira discuter un peu avec le directeur. Je vous annonce aussi que j'avance dans le flou pour l'instant, parce que j'ai décidé de changer quelque chose qui ne me plaisait plus et de le remplacer par autre chose mais bon, ça devrait aller...

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"I think I lost my mind a while ago_

 _'Cose I've been seeing some ghosts_

 _And I'd be lying if I told you I'm fine"_

 _..._

 _"Je pense avoir perdu la tête il y a un moment déjà_

 _Car j'ai revu des fantômes_

 _Et je mentirais si je te disais que j'allais bien''_

 _..._

The Eden Project - Drowning

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Drowning**

* * *

Pour Harry, tout était devenu flou.

Entre les sifflements du serpent et le bruit que faisait sa respiration saccadée, il entendait à peine le vieux plancher grincer et le vent se jeter sur la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il ne voyait rien de plus que le plafond où se dessinait parfois l'ombre de son tortionnaire, rien de plus que le noir qui l'entourait lorsqu'il fermait soudain brusquement les yeux et que la douleur revenait.

Il sentait la surface dure et froide sous son dos, son corps s'y était déjà écrasé plusieurs fois. Combien de fois, exactement ? Il n'avait pas compté. Il préférait ne pas le faire. Ses mains, ses jambes et tous ses membres tremblaient de douleur et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Peut-être était-ce un de ses sortilèges ou peut-être simplement que son corps éreinté ne lui obéissait plus, il ne le savait pas non plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait peur.

« Réponds-moi Harry. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? » claqua la voix, emplie de fureur froide.

L'adolescent n'avait que très peu de souffle, il se demandait s'il avait la force de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait à peine conscient, les formes sombres et changeantes de la pièce l'oppressaient et tout son corps criait à la douleur.

Mais il devait répondre, il ne devait pas céder ni abandonner. C'était comme ça.

« Tuez… moi. » parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque et étouffée, s'étonnant après coup de ses mots.

Etait-ce vraiment-lui qui venait de parler ? Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait tellement de choses à faire, de choses à voir et à accomplir… mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, après tout. La douleur s'en irait peut-être enfin et l'adolescent aurait réussi à résister. C'était sans doute une preuve de son courage…

La voix fulmina de colère.

… ou bien de sa folie ?

 _« Endoloris ! »_ siffla-t-elle avec fureur.

Aussitôt, la douleur revint. Elle s'insinua dans ses membres, provoqua la brûlure d'une centaine d'aiguilles en feu, traversa ses veines pour attendre ses organes et sembla, tant la souffrance de l'adolescent était grande, tout détruire sur son passage. Il lui semblait qu'il hurlait, sa gorge comme chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et il sentait à peine ses membres se tordre sur la surface dure et froide sur laquelle il gisait, ses ongles griffer son front et ses joues. Tout autour de lui était devenu rouge, ses pieds et ses mains frappaient durement sur la table et pendant quelques secondes, il se surprit à vouloir supplier son tortionnaire pour que tout s'arrête.

Puis, soudain, comme elle était venue, la douleur disparut et le rouge tout autour de lui s'estompa.

« Tu es courageux Harry. Ce n'est pas très intelligent de ta part… » siffla le serpent d'une voix sarcastique, mêlée de colère.

L'adolescent lui, l'entendit à peine. Les yeux humides, la gorge brûlante et le corps tremblant comme jamais, il prit une énorme inspiration d'air afin d'alimenter ses poumons qui semblaient en avoir été privés, puis serra douloureusement ses poings tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et que ses yeux parvenaient enfin à s'ouvrir. Tout comme la dernière fois cependant, il ne vit que du noir.

« Tu me rejoindras Harry Potter. » assena le serpent, impitoyable. « Même si ce n'est de ton plein gré ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant, ses mots allant directement heurter l'adolescent qui, allongé sur le dos, tentait misérablement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et de son corps encore tremblant.

Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de contredire immédiatement le serpent et d'affirmer aussitôt qu'il se trompait et que jamais il ne le rejoindrait. Mais il avait tellement mal…

Brièvement, il aperçut le visage de ses parents sur la photo que lui avait offert Hagrid, sa mère souriante et son père le regardant avec fierté tandis que bébé, il riait aux éclats dans les bras de ses parents. Sans cette photo, l'adolescent n'aurait jamais pu se souvenir du visage de ses propres parents, assassinés par le serpent qui le torturait désormais. Parfois, il les oubliait et était obligé de regarder à nouveau le maigre témoignage de leur vécu mais à présent, sans même savoir pourquoi, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Alors, dans un souffle et tandis qu'il réalisait seulement qu'il était désormais tourné sur le côté, sa vue toujours aussi floue, il annonça faiblement :

« Je… je ne vous… re-joindrez… pas. »

Il sentit la colère du serpent se diriger une nouvelle fois sur lui et ramena ses jambes tremblantes vers sa poitrine, tentant peut-être de se faire une carapace afin de résister à la douleur.

« Jamais. » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Car après tout, c'était ce qu'il devait faire n'est-ce pas ? Résister encore et encore, jusqu'à son dernier souffle ?...

Le serpent siffla de colère. Le son fit frémir le Survivant qui s'y attendait pourtant et il serra les dents, désespéré.

Puis le sortilège tomba à nouveau.

 _« Endoloris ! »_

Tout le souffle qu'il avait repris lui servit à hurler et à nouveau, il fracassa la table de ses poings. La douleur telle un serpent s'insinua à nouveau dans chaque parcelle tremblante de son corps et il cria à plein poumon, hurla à s'en brûler à nouveau la gorge.

Parviendrait-il un jour à se relever un jour après avoir subi tout ce que le serpent lui avait infligé ? Rien n'était sûr. Pouvait-il mourir d'un Doloris ? Il aurait voulu que cela soit possible. Ou peut-être l'était-ce ? Mais il ne voulait pas mourir… mais il ne devait pas non plus céder au serpent… ! Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Si ça continuait, il allait devenir fou !

Le rire dément du serpent parvint à ses oreilles, il voulut se les boucher pour ne plus entendre sa voix impitoyable mais ne parvint pas à contrôler ses bras.

Et puis, alors que la douleur s'estompait progressivement, il l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau.

« Potter… »

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Ne pouvait-il pas en finir ?... Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça s'arrête…

« Potter ! » siffla-t-il encore, faisant frémir l'adolescent.

Il lui sembla sentir une main sur son bras, se débattit faiblement tandis que son tortionnaire riait encore follement de son agonie puis, soudain, alors qu'il réalisait enfin que la voix n'était plus la même, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Habitué à l'obscurité, la lumière lui transperça d'abord la rétine. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le souffle court et haletant, puis attrapa vaguement de ses doigts ce qui devait être un drap tandis que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant disparaissait progressivement pour finalement s'estomper complètement.

« Potter, savez-vous où vous êtes ? » lui demanda celui qui l'aidait à se relever dans son lit, sa main serrant presque douloureusement son épaule.

« Poudlard… » répondit automatiquement l'adolescent dans un souffle.

Lentement, il parvint à distinguer les contours lumineux de la pièce ainsi que la silhouette noire qui lui faisait face.

« C'est bien Potter. » le félicita le sorcier, comme s'il venait tout juste de répondre à une question très difficile. « Buvez ça. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en lui fourrant une potion dans les mains et en les amenant à ses lèvres sans trop de douceur.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans un mot et lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid couler dans sa gorge qui lui avait semblé brûlante quelque secondes auparavant, il ferma les yeux de soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la potion agissait déjà et il retrouva peu à peu de sa lucidité, tandis que son corps engourdit se détendait petit à petit.

Puis, docilement, il tendit la fiole vide au sorcier qui la rangea rapidement dans une de ses poches.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il détailla vaguement le visage de son interlocuteur impénétrable, parfaitement neutre et encadré par ses cheveux noirs et droits, plongea quelques secondes ses yeux dans les orbes glacés qui lui faisaient face puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'une de ses mains, qui venait tout juste de le toucher.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Mais avec l'homme qui lui faisait face cependant, il pouvait le tolérer. Pourquoi ? Alors même qu'il se souvenait doucement de sa vraie identité ainsi que de la colère et du mépris que lui inspirait son professeur ?... Harry n'aurait su le dire.

« Oui je… je sais. » répondit alors finalement l'adolescent d'une petite voix tandis qu'il se redressait avec un peu de mal dans son lit, son bras gauche toujours inutilisable compliquant l'opération.

Il sentait venir une séance de vrai ou faux.

La journée précédente en effet, et grâce à cela, Snape l'avait aidé à se souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de quelque chose et se demandait ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, le sorcier lui avait – gentiment – ordonné de lui demander afin qu'il l'éclaire un peu. Il lui avait aussi parlé de Poudlard, de la maison Gryffondor à laquelle il appartenait et de ses amis. L'adolescent se demandait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui comment il avait fait pour avoir oublié tout ça. Quelques éléments étaient bien sûr encore flous mais il avait la conviction qu'il se souviendrait bientôt de tout.

Et puis, son corps ne lui faisait plus trop mal, le sorcier lui donnait toujours des potions lorsqu'il en demandait et il avait même de quoi s'occuper quand il ne dormait pas. Alors pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Cependant, la journée précédente et alors qu'il dessinait sur le carnet que Snape lui avait donné, Harry s'était soudain souvenu d'une scène bien particulière. Il avait revu la cabane hurlante dans laquelle il avait pénétré avec Ron et Hermione, ses amis, ainsi que le visage presque fou du professeur potion lorsqu'il avait cru avoir coincé Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, et Remus Lupin, le professeur de DCFM.

Sur le coup, l'adolescent n'avait pas exactement compris pourquoi une telle haine et une telle folie s'était soudain emparée du professeur qu'il détestait. Aujourd'hui évidemment, il ne comprenait encore moins. Il savait juste qu'à ce moment-là, le sorcier l'avait vraiment effrayé.

Et il se souvenait bien sûr de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec lui au manoir, même si c'était encore un peu flou. Il l'avait insulté et attrapé par le col de sa chemise pour le pousser durement contre le mur, et il avait aussi refusé de lui parler sur un sujet que l'adolescent avait oublié, l'agaçant profondément.

 _« Vous êtes faible, Potter. »_ lui avait-il craché à la figure tout en le regardant comme s'il était un insecte de la pire espèce, provoquant la colère de l'adolescent.

Comment avait-il pu ressentir de si vives émotions à son sujet alors qu'il le trouvait patient et plutôt sympathique avec lui ? Il y avait bien sûr l'épisode de la soirée précédente où il avait refusé de lui donner une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve afin de _« ne pas créer une dépendance »_ , Harry en voyait bien le résultat aujourd'hui mais globalement, tout se passait plutôt bien...

« Voyons vos blessures aujourd'hui Potter. » dit soudain le sorcier, tirant l'adolescent de ses pensées.

Sans un mot, Harry s'exécuta et présenta d'abord son bras bandé. C'était devenu une habitude. Tous les matins et soirs, le professeur de potion changeaient ses bandages, appliquait parfois différentes pommades lorsque c'était nécessaire et faisait bouger son bras bandé ainsi que son épaule afin de s'assurer que tous deux se rétablissaient normalement.

Il avait également un bandage à la jambe qui cachait une plaie grosse comme une balle de golf et qui lui faisait mal de temps en temps, quelques cicatrices çà et là où le sorcier appliquait quotidiennement de la crème et qui, au fur et à mesure des jours, semblaient s'estomper et jusqu'au jour précédent avait arboré des pansements aux doigts.

Généralement, tout se passait en silence. Harry regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, tentant parfois de se souvenir d'un élément ou d'un autre et posait parfois une ou deux questions au sorcier tandis que celui-ci s'appliquait sans un mot. De temps en temps cependant, il faisait des commentaires comme _« les blessures infligées par la magie sont très difficiles à soigner Mr Potter, je ne veux pas vous voir ruiner mon travail »_ , ou bien demandait simplement à l'adolescent de le laisser voir telle ou telle blessure.

D'après Snape également, Harry était à Poudlard depuis plus d'une semaine et s'était réveillé depuis cinq jours. L'adolescent quant à lui, excepté ceux du jour précédent, n'avait aucun souvenir tangible de ces moments-là. Pour lui en effet, la réalité avait repris le dessus il y avait deux jours, la soirée où il avait eu terriblement mal à la tête et où il avait soudain pris conscience d'où il était. Du reste, tout était flou.

Parfois, ce fait l'angoissait et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ces jours. Il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Snape ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette période et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il était resté muet et n'avait rien fait de spécial. Mais pour l'adolescent et même si ces jours-là avaient été sans grand intérêt ni perturbation, ce trou dans sa mémoire lui faisait un peu peur.

Alors, il s'appliquait désormais à ne rien oublier et à vite retrouver ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'un élément lui revenait, il le notait sur son carnet et en ajoutait au fur et à mesure. Il avait une petite feuille pour ses amis, pour les lieux à Poudlard dont il se rappelait, pour son parrain Sirius et pour les professeurs de l'école.

Une fiche en particulier était cependant toujours vierge ; celle qui portait le nom de ''Dumbledore''. L'adolescent l'évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement lorsqu'il ouvrait son petit carnet, car ce nom ne lui rappelait définitivement pas des choses plaisantes. Même s'il ne savait encore pourquoi, il était tenté de mettre l'adjectif ''menteur'' juste à côté de ce nom qui lui faisait un peu peur.

Il pouvait bien sûr demander à Snape mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pour le moment, il tentait d'essayer de se souvenir des règles du Quidditch et du stade sur lequel il avait joué de nombreuses fois. Une équipe se composait de sept joueurs répartis sur le terrain...

Snape l'interrompit cependant lorsqu'il lui demanda, le faisant sortir de ses pensées :

« Avez-vous toujours mal à votre jambe ? »

L'adolescent répondit après quelques secondes de silence.

« Des fois, la nuit. » dit-il simplement tandis que le professeur de potion semblait réfléchir.

Harry l'avait bien remarqué : de temps en temps, le sorcier hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait le soigner. Étrangement d'ailleurs, il n'était sceptique que sur cette plaie-là. La journée précédente, il avait apparemment voulu tenter d'utiliser autre chose que la pommade cicatrisante qu'il lui mettait habitude et avait plutôt essayé avec une potion qu'il avait versée doucement sur la plaie.

Sur le coup, Harry s'était souvenu de la première fois qu'il avait fait ce même geste au manoir et alors que Gibbon l'avait attaqué. La potion l'avait immédiatement brûlé et bien sûr, elle ne manqua pas non plus de le faire cette fois-là.

Surpris, le Survivant après avoir gémit de douleur s'était tout de suite braqué face au maître des potions, l'air perdu et tout à coup apeuré.

En dévisageant son professeur qui grommela à peine des excuses et en se souvenant de la fois où celui-ci avait utilisé la même potion sur les mêmes plaies, l'adolescent de par sa réaction s'était tout à coup senti stupide. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu soudainement eu peur qu'on lui fasse à nouveau mal et que le sorcier en face de lui ne soit finalement pas digne de confiance.

Bien vite heureusement, la raison avait repris le dessus et Harry, quelque peu incertain et légèrement honteux, avait refusé de répondre lorsque le sorcier lui avait demandé à quoi il avait pensé. Car il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ses cauchemars. Le sorcier n'avait pas le droit de lui demander une telle chose. Heureusement, son mutisme n'avait pas offusqué le professeur de potion et sans un mot, il avait simplement bandé à nouveau sa jambe et continué son ''travail''.

''Travail'' en effet, c'était le mot qu'employait Snape pour désigner les soins qu'il administrait au Survivant. Comme si c'était quelque chose de pénible pour lui et imposé par quelqu'un. Lors de la soirée précédente, la question de l'adolescent lui avait brûlé la langue mais il s'était abstenu, ne sachant pas comment formuler son idée ni même si celle-ci était bonne. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie que le sorcier ne se fâche contre lui.

Cependant, ayant réfléchi et trouvant qu'aujourd'hui était propice, Harry voulut essayer. Depuis le début, tout cela lui trottait dans la tête et même s'il considérait le maître des potions plutôt aimable et patient avec lui – du moins pour le moment, il voulait savoir. Il avait le droit après tout...

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il alors doucement, tandis que l'intéressé s'occupait de vérifier son épaule droite, où une légère cicatrice apparaissait.

Son haussement de sourcil caractéristique encouragea l'adolescent.

« Je voulais savoir… » commença-t-il alors, cherchant ses mots et jouant avec ses doigts. « Pourquoi… pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi ? » dit-il finalement, jetant un coup d'œil au sorcier qui le regardait d'un air parfaitement neutre.

Car après tout, il y avait de quoi se poser la question, non ? Il savait que le professeur ne l'aimait pas et que lui non plus ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, même si pour le moment les choses semblaient s'être améliorées. Et l'infirmière de Poudlard par exemple, aurait été sans doute plus qualifiée pour le soigner tout comme son parrain aurait certainement voulu s'occuper de lui, ou bien peut-être Remus même si la situation présente lui convenait mieux.

Il avait donc des doutes : peut-être que son parrain n'avait pas envie de le voir, peut-être que le professeur des potions avait été forcé de s'occuper de lui. Il voulait donc savoir. Il avait le droit après tout, non ?...

Le maître des potions le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes, un air impénétrable sur le visage, puis répondit sarcastiquement :

« Tout comme vous Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » dit-il en continuant d'enrouler le nouveau bandage autour de sa jambe. « Si vous avez des réclamations, je vous suggère d'en faire part au directeur. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse, faisant d'abord grimacer l'adolescent de par l'évocation du sorcier puis par le regard que le sorcier venait de lui lancer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'il avait attendu. Bien sûr, la situation actuelle lui convenait et il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Cependant, il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Qui avait obligé le professeur des potions à s'occuper de l'élève qu'il affectionnait sans doute le moins ? Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Brièvement, l'image d'un grand sorcier à la barbe argenté et aux yeux bleus perçants parvint à l'esprit de Harry et il l'effaça aussitôt, un air maussade à présent peint sur le visage.

 _Il_ avait eu raison, c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles et utilisait chaque personne comme un pion sur un échiquier. Simplement, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Snape ferait lui aussi partie du jeu.

 _« Il te manipule Harry, il n'a aucune considération pour toi. »_ siffla une voix lointaine dans sa tête, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

C'était les mots qu'il lui avait dit.

 _« Il t'utilise comme un vulgaire pion qu'il n'hésitera pas à abattre si tu le déçois. »_ continua-t-elle tandis que l'adolescent amenait sa main à sa cicatrice, qui le grattait légèrement.

« Potter ? » l'appela alors Snape, faisant disparaître la voix et sortir l'intéressé de ses pensées.

Le concerné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis regarda son professeur.

« Aucun mal de tête, aucune douleur ? » demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux, un air méfiant sur le visage.

Harry secoua négativement la tête. En fait, il se sentait plutôt bien. Et ce n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre de potions que lui donnait Snape par jour…

Il y avait seulement un détail, un tout petit détail qui le tracassait. La journée précédente et tandis qu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre la lumière du soleil passer faiblement à travers la profondeur du lac, il n'avait cessé de se demander la même chose. Peut-être était-ce le moment ? Il se sentait bien, n'avait mal nulle part…

« Quand pourrais-je sortir, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il alors au professeur des potions qui rangeait à présent son matériel.

Parfois, il avait comme l'impression d'étouffer et de manquer d'air. S'il pouvait sortir, juste quelques minutes afin de sentir le soleil sur sa peau et le vent sur son visage, il était sûr que cette sensation disparaîtrait aussitôt. Au manoir également, il lui semblait l'avoir éprouvé de nombreuses fois. Au contraire du manoir heureusement, l'adolescent n'était pas prisonnier et aurait sûrement le droit de sortir… non ?

« Quand vous serez en état. » répondit simplement Snape d'une voix neutre, indifférente.

« Mais je vais bi-… » tenta Harry en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

« La discussion est close, Potter. » dit brusquement le maître des potions tout en se levant soudain et en faisant faire à l'adolescent un léger mouvement de recul.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il fit disparaître le tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis, signala au garçon d'appeler un elfe de maison s'il voulait quoi que ce soit et quitta la chambre, laissant Harry seul et désemparé, ses capes noires tournoyant dans son sillage.

* * *

En quelques secondes, le maître des potions sortit de ses appartements et pénétra dans le long couloir sombre des donjons.

Il le traversa rapidement, ses pas glissants silencieusement sur la pierre froide du sol et monta les nombreux escaliers qui reliaient l'endroit au rez-de-chaussée du château tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était exactement comme au manoir, lorsqu'il avait assisté au cauchemar du garçon. Peut-être se trompait-il lourdement, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression mais dans tous les cas, cette affaire lui trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Sur le trajet heureusement, il ne croisa aucun élève ni professeur. Il était sans doute trop tôt encore pour que le château ne soit réveillé. Souhaitant continuer à éviter une possible rencontre avec tout individu, l'espion évita le hall d'entrée et préféra se diriger dans les petits escaliers de pierre situés çà et là au fond de quelques couloirs.

Il monta ensuite jusqu'au deuxième étage, traversa à nouveau un long couloir, se dirigea vers la tour et arriva finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Mot de passe ? » croassa-t-elle tandis que son visage affreux s'animait.

« Fizwizbiz. » grommela Snape, pensant une énième fois que les mots de passe choisis par le directeur étaient ridicules.

« Le directeur est actuellement occupé. » dit alors la statue d'un ton ferme. « Repassez plus ta-… » voulut-elle conclure avant d'être coupée.

« Harry Potter. » prononça l'espion d'une voix très basse.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et la gargouille resta figée. Puis, lentement, elle s'anima à nouveau et laissa passer l'espion qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans les escaliers en colimaçon tandis que la statue rebouchait le passage.

Dans un élan de bienséance, l'espion frappa d'abord à la lourde porte en bois du bureau, entendit un petit cri du Phoenix puis entra aussitôt, n'attendant pas une quelconque réponse.

En arrivant, il trouva Dumbledore en train de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, sur une échelle, à quelques mètres du sol. Rapidement, l'espion fit le tour du bureau du regard, constata le désordre formé par les livres et les objets qui traînaient un peu partout puis observa les tableaux des précédents directeurs qui ronflaient pour la plupart et Fumseck, l'oiseau du directeur, qui se lavait tranquillement les plumes.

« Ah Severus, je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. » dit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil en bas, où l'espion se tenait.

Le vieux sorcier attrapa un livre, le feuilleta quelques secondes puis le reposa, fit bouger l'échelle afin d'en attraper un autre, monta de quelques mètres puis, ayant apparemment trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, redescendit finalement avec un livre à la main.

« Asseyez-vous, Severus. » lui proposa le sorcier en lui indiquant un fauteuil en face de son bureau, tandis que le concerné s'exécutait en silence.

Dumbledore s'assit lui aussi, posa le livre qu'il tenait sur un coin de son bureau déjà bien recouvert et demanda tranquillement :

« Comment se porte Harry ? Vous ne m'apportez pas de mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère. » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il essayait de décrypter l'expression neutre de son espion.

« Il va mieux. » répondit simplement celui-ci, la bouche légèrement crispé. « Il se montre docile et se souvient peu à peu de tout ce qu'il avait semblé avoir oublié. »

« Bien, bien. » commenta alors le directeur d'un ton joyeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour vous parler de sa récupération que je suis venu, Albus. » crut bon de signaler le maître des potions tandis qu'il observait le vieux sorcier se préparer tranquillement un thé.

Merlin, combien en buvait-il par jour ?...

« Après une nuit blanche, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne infusion. » commenta simplement le vieux sorcier tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa cuillère d'un simple mouvement de son index. « Thé ? » proposa-t-il ensuite à Severus, qui refusa d'un air sceptique.

Selon lui, le café était beaucoup plus efficace.

Mais il n'était pas là non plus pour commenter les habitudes du vieux sorcier…

« Que vous amène-t-il ici de bon matin, Severus ? » demanda ensuite le directeur après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. « Est-ce… »

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent quelques secondes sur le bras gauche de l'espion qui passa vaguement sa main sur l'endroit où gisait la Marque, recouverte bien sûr d'une longue manche noire.

« Non. » répondit-il ensuite d'un air quelque peu coupable, comme à chaque fois que le directeur évoquait la Marque.

Et ne se sachant même pas pour où commencer, il eut besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de demander au vieux sorcier qui le regardait tranquillement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune :

« Est-il possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse accéder à l'esprit du garçon, même encore ici ? »

Sa question sembla étonner le directeur qui passa ensuite sa main dans sa barbe et se mit apparemment à réfléchir tout en regardant l'espion, soudainement intéressé.

Le maître des potions quant à lui n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ayant privé le garçon de potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un cauchemar. Et après ce qu'il avait subi, c'était d'ailleurs tout à fait normal. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu la même ampleur que celui du manoir, lorsque l'espion s'était rendu en cachette dans la chambre du Survivant pour finalement le trouver en sueur dans son lit, le souffle court et semblant souffrir.

À son réveil également et contrairement au manoir, le garçon n'avait pas semblé avoir eu mal à sa cicatrice mais… un geste, un tout petit geste de la part du garçon avait à nouveau réveillé les inquiétudes de l'espion.

« Eh bien, Harry s'est parfois plaint de sa cicatrice lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. » commença Dumbledore d'une voix prudente, semblant réfléchir à mesure qu'il parlait. « Et avec le journal, Voldemort a pu en effet accéder à l'esprit de Harry. » continua-t-il, ne faisant même plus tiquer l'espion tant il avait désormais l'habitude. « Mais qu'essayez-vous de me dire, Severus ? » l'interrogea-t-il ensuite, ses yeux perçants plongeant dans les orbes noirs qui lui faisaient face.

Prenant le temps d'assimiler ce que le directeur venait de lui dire, l'espion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et il y avait si peu de choses que l'espion ne savait que mentionner en premier.

« Au manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà eu accès à l'esprit du garçon. » choisit-il alors de dire tandis que le vieux sorcier hochait la tête, se rappelant sûrement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, lorsque le serpent avait décidé de laisser l'espion se rendre à Poudlard. « Je pense qu'il peut également le faire ici. » déclara-t-il lentement et de sa voix basse, observant en même temps la réaction de Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Severus ? » demanda celui-ci d'une voix sérieuse, un air quelque méfiant sur le visage.

Une fois encore, l'espion réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu, au garçon qui avait tout à coup semblé ailleurs lorsqu'il s'était doucement gratté le front juste où gisait sa cicatrice puis grommela, faute de ne pouvoir rapporter un geste aux allures plutôt insignifiantes à Dumbledore :

« Rien de bien concret pour l'instant. »

Mais ce qu'il savait savoir, c'était surtout de savoir si ce qu'il avançait était réalisable.

« Pensez-vous que cela soit possible ? » interrogea alors le maître des potions tandis qu'il se souvenait de leur première conversation sur le sujet.

À ce moment-là, le directeur avait semblait sceptique quant aux inquiétudes de l'espion. Et il y avait de quoi, car même l'espion avait du mal à y croire… car comment une telle chose serait-elle possible ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était certes très puissant et ne manquait pas de ressources, mais un seul sortilège connu permettait d'affecter l'esprit d'une personne sans que le lanceur soit à proximité de la cible, et ce sortilège était parmi les trois Impardonnables.

L'espion supposait bien sûr que si ces suppositions étaient vraies, la magie utilisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était certainement pas blanche et autorisée, ni même connue par la plupart des sorciers.

« Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai fait quelques recherches afin de savoir si une telle chose était possible. » déclara ensuite Dumbledore, tirant le maître des potions de ses pensées. « Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé de concret. » annonça-t-il, rejetant une nouvelle fois la théorie de l'espion. « Du moins dans les livres officiels. »

À ces mots, le maître des potions lança un regard incertain au directeur.

« Le lien qui unit Harry et Voldemort en plus d'être très spécial est aussi très puissant. Et pour l'instant, il n'a jamais été observé dans le monde magique. » continua le vieux sorcier, attirant toute l'attention de son interlocuteur. « Moi-même, je n'en comprends pas encore toutes les subtilités. » avoua le vieux sorcier tandis qu'il avait recommencé à passer sa main dans sa longue barbe argenté. « Mais si ce que vous me dites est vrai, cela me permettrait d'avoir une nouvelle piste afin de définir la nature exacte de ce lien. » acheva-t-il tranquillement.

« Avez-vous déjà une idée ? » demanda alors l'espion, sachant pertinemment que le directeur avait déjà fait de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet.

« Quelques-unes oui, peut-être. » répondit le vieux sorcier d'un air songeur. « Rien de bien concret cependant. » précisa-t-il tranquillement, tandis qu'il réchauffait son thé d'un coup de baguette. « Il me faudra creuser votre piste plus tard hélas, car je suis moi-même plutôt occupé. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

L'espion ne put qu'acquiescer. À voir l'état du bureau de Dumbledore et les légères cernes qu'il arborait sous ses yeux, il se doutait que le directeur, au contraire de lui, était bien occupé en effet.

Se retenant de jeter un bref soupir, Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Marque désespérément inactive et cachée par sa manche, réfléchissant à nouveau sur son rôle, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait à présent le considérer comme un traitre.

Alors-même que c'était justement dans de telles périodes de crise que l'Ordre avait besoin de renseignements sur le terrible mage noir, l'espion était incapable de rapporter quoi que ce soit et de participer lui aussi.

Car en dehors de son rôle d'espion, il n'était rien. Il savait se battre bien sûr, tout comme chaque membre de l'Ordre et avait un esprit plutôt vif et critique, mais à quoi bon se battre et réfléchir alors même qu'ils ne disposaient d'aucune information ?

Severus se détestait d'être aussi inutile. Alors qu'une guerre se préparait entre les forces du mal et le reste du monde magique, l'espion était condamné à s'occuper d'un garçon de quinze ans qu'il ne supportait pas – supportait-il d'ailleurs un seul enfant ?...

Et bien sûr, son animosité envers le garçon était partagée, cela il l'avait constaté lorsque le Survivant lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'occupait de lui. L'expression maussade qu'il avait faite suite à la réponse de l'espion ne pouvait être plus démonstrative.

« Severus. » l'interpella soudain le directeur, tirant le concerné de ses pensées. « Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais sachez que je préfère vous savoir en vie plutôt que mort, peu importe si votre double-jeu a été découvert. » dit Dumbledore tandis que ses yeux bleus perçants fixaient le maître des potions qui détourna le regard. « Et sachez que si Voldemort vous appelle à nouveau, je ne vous oblige en rien à y retourner. » continua le vieux sorcier d'une voix catégorique mais où se cachait tout de même une certaine douceur.

En guise de réponse, Severus préféra garder le silence.

Certes, les paroles du directeur étaient belles et signifiaient que l'espion avait le choix. Mais pour lui, ces mots étaient vides. Son seul rôle durant toutes ses années avaient été de jouer un double-jeu afin d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de gagner et si celui-ci devait s'achever par sa mort, Severus n'aurait rien à y redire.

Car ici, il n'était pas à sa vraie place. Ses journées se résumaient par les séances de soins du Survivant, le brassage de ses potions et récemment les petites visites qu'il faisait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et c'était tout. Apprendre ce qu'avaient fait ses Serpents durant son absence l'avait vaguement amusé, ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs fait remonter les bretelles de nombreuses fois par Minerva. Cependant, un Serpent ne recevait pas d'ordre d'un Lion, et l'espion avait été obligé d'intervenir lui-même. D'après les visages horrifiés de certains élèves d'ailleurs, Severus pouvait estimer qu'il n'aurait plus à s'en mêler avant un petit moment.

Mais en dehors de cela et depuis le sauvetage du garçon, il se sentait inutile.

Il doutait bien sûr que le serpent ne l'appelle à nouveau un jour, mais si ce jour arriverait et même si il risquait de se faire tuer, l'espion se devait de tenter sa chance. Il avait déjà trompé le mage noir de nombreuses fois, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le faire à nouveau ?...

Puis, réalisant soudain que le directeur le fixait depuis quelques secondes sans un mot, le maître des potions demanda, simplement pour la forme :

« Comment se porte l'Ordre ? »

Dumbledore parut enchanté que le maître des potions lui demande et il répondit d'un ton léger :

« Tout le monde se porte bien. Miss Tonks est sortie de son coma et récupère doucement, le professeur Lupin et Mr Black ont l'air d'aller mieux également. »

Concernant ce fait, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était dommage…

« Le professeur McGonagall est complètement rétablie, Alastor Maugrey et Emmeline Vance effectuent en ce moment une mission et Sturgis Podmore ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt se portent comme un charme. » compléta le vieux sorcier d'un air joyeux. « De nouveaux membres rescapés de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow viennent également de rejoindre l'Ordre. » crut aussi bien d'ajouter Dumbledore, cette fois d'une voix plus sérieuse.

L'espion hocha alors la tête.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien et il fallait que cela dure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa démonstration de force au village devait sûrement lui aussi être en train de recruter de nouveaux sorciers dans ses rangs et il était important que l'Ordre s'agrandisse également.

« Avez-vous lu l'article de la Gazette concernant un corps de Mangemort retrouvé non loin de Londres ? » demanda ensuite le directeur sur le ton de la conversation.

Le maître des potions acquiesça brièvement.

« C'est la deuxième fois avec Goyle. » commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Mais venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas surprenant. Si l'un de ses Mangemorts le décevait ou le trahissait, il se faisait au mieux tuer rapidement, au pire torturer jusqu'à la folie ou la mort.

« J'espère pour vous que c'est celui d'Alexandre Vablatsky. » dit ensuite le maître des potions.

Le directeur ayant déjà dit à l'espion que l'Ordre recherchait à présent le sorcier, les choses seraient sans doute plus faciles si le petit fils de Cassandra Vablatsky était déjà mort. Car après le fiasco total de l'attaque au manoir Jédusor, l'Ordre avait pu conclure une chose : ce nouveau Mangemort était dangereux et devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Severus pensait qu'il fallait le tuer, Dumbledore quant à lui voulait lui parler et donc le trouver vivant.

Le professeur de potions ne savait d'ailleurs ce que le directeur avait derrière la tête, car s'il s'imaginait que parler avec un Mangemort suffirait à le dissuader de rejoindre à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se trompait lourdement. Quelques-uns pouvaient certes se faire appâter par de l'or ou un statut privilégié, mais tous les autres ne perdraient jamais leurs convictions de Sang-Pur ou leurs idées de domination sur les Moldus et sur le monde en général...

« Eh bien, avoir un voyant dans le camp adverse est en effet plutôt problématique. » déclara Dumbledore, tandis que l'espion pensait vaguement au côté ''problématique'' que pouvait avoir le professeur Trelawney face au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Sybille Trelawney avait apporté des problèmes, mais seulement dans son propre camp. Severus doutait donc quelque peu de la phrase du directeur… Peut-être y avait-il plusieurs catégorie de voyants, ceux qui étaient utiles et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, l'espion n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la divination de toute façon.

Puis, Dumbledore après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé décida de revenir sur le garçon.

« Ses amis sont plutôt inquiets à son sujet. » déclara-t-il, comme si cette information importait le maître des potions. « Quand sera-t-il en mesure de se lever et de se déplacer ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur son énorme bureau.

« Il le peut déjà. » répondit simplement l'espion.

Après tout, il avait tout de suite signalé au garçon que ce n'était pas lui qui l'aiderait à aller à la salle de bain… même si il l'avait tout de même aidé les premiers jours, ne souhaitant pas que sa blessure sur sa jambe ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

« Mais si c'est pour lui faire parcourir le château en entier, il n'en sera pas capable. » précisa Severus d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Seul Merlin savait ce que le directeur voulait faire faire au garçon.

« Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rassurez-vous Severus. » répondit le vieux sorcier avec un léger sourire, comme si ce que venait de dire l'espion était drôle. « En fait, il n'aura même pas besoin de faire un pas hors de vos appartements. » précisa-t-il, faisant aussitôt froncer les sourcils à son interlocuteur. « Un elfe de maison viendra vous chercher en temps et en heure et vous emmènera dans la Salle sur Demande, puis vous ramènera. » annonça-t-il tandis que ses yeux perçants semblaient pétiller de malice.

« Que projetez-vous de faire, exactement ? » s'enquit Severus, un sourcil haussé dans une expression quelque peu sceptique.

« Eh bien, organiser une rencontre avec ses amis. » répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. « Miss Granger et Mr Weasley me demandent depuis bien trop longtemps de pouvoir rendre visite à Harry et puisque celui-ci se porte mieux, c'est le moment propice. Cela ne peut que lui être bénéfique, je crois. » expliqua-t-il sur un même ton tandis que le maître des potions restait de marbre.

« Et quand, exactement, comptez-vous faire cela ? » demanda-t-il au passage, afin peut-être de pouvoir avoir son mot à dire si la date ne lui plaisait pas.

« Dès que possible. » lui répondit tranquillement Dumbledore. « Vous et le professeur McGonagall veilleront bien sûr à ce que les choses se passent bien. » ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard décidé dans celui de son interlocuteur, signifiant par-là que l'espion n'avait rien à dire.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors tandis que les deux sorciers se fixaient, l'un avec un air joyeux, l'autre avec un visage totalement inexpressif.

Puis, lâchant un bref soupir, le maître des potions se pinça l'arête du nez dans une expression agacée.

Par Merlin, les problèmes commençaient.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime bien cette fin de chapitre haha !

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez remarqué les petits détails annonciateur quant à la suite. De mon côté je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le chapitre 25 !

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	25. Premières retrouvailles

**Bien le bonjour !**

Je vous présente le 25ème chapitre de la fiction ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivée jusque-là, c'est juste dingue ! (Et en plus, il n'est pas si court finalement !)

Sinon, on est mercredi matin et je suis par conséquent en retard (ça faisait longtemps lol). Je suis actuellement dans un appartement pour garder un chien dont les propriétaires sont en vacances et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer pour écrire mais surtout, j'écris sur un minuscule ordi portable ! Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas simple haha...

Pour ce chapitre aussi, j'avais déjà fait un brouillon mais je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer et si je devais mettre un POV Snape ou pas... bref, c'était la galère ! J'ai aussi rajouté quelques lignes (ou plutôt un petit petit pavé) au début afin d'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe du point de vue de Harry et comme ça, j'ai pu décrire les appartements de Snape ainsi que les sentiments du Survivant.

Bref, bonne lecture !

(Au passage, j'ai changé l'illustration de la fiction pour lui redonner un petit coup de jeune !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Premières retrouvailles**

* * *

Donnant un dernier coup de crayon sur son dessin presque achevé, l'adolescent attendit que le bruit caractéristique se fasse entendre pour enfin bouger.

Assis dans son petit lit, il tendit l'oreille, arrêtant presque de respirer afin de saisir ne serait-ce que le moindre petit son puis, enfin, lâcha un bref soupir avant de se lever finalement. C'était là le problème avec Snape, il était tellement discret que Harry n'entendait pas toujours le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

Désormais debout, il s'étira en soupirant d'aise, faisant craquer ses articulations puis fit quelques pas en direction du bureau où il posa son petit carnet ainsi que son crayon de papier. Il passa ensuite sa main sur son bras gauche toujours bandé mais qu'il pouvait désormais bouger sans trop de problème, sur son épaule où une cicatrice apparaissait désormais et fis quelques pas de plus afin de tester sa jambe, qui aujourd'hui se portait plutôt bien et ne lui faisait pas mal.

Maintenant que l'adolescent n'avait plus qu'un seul bandage et une sorte de gros pansement au-dessus du genou, il lui était beaucoup plus simple de se déplacer. Tellement plus simple en fait, que Harry soupçonnait le professeur de potions de ne pas lui avoir enlevé jusque-là pour qu'il ne se déplace pas trop.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son lit défait, à la fenêtre où passaient quelques poissons juste au-dessus et à l'armoire entrouverte à droite du lit, il sortit finalement de la chambre et partit, tout comme la journée précédente, explorer les quartiers de Snape.

Il tomba d'abord sur le salon, encadré de livres disposés sur quatre grandes bibliothèques en bois sombre. À l'extrémité de la pièce où Harry se tenait, il y avait également une petite cheminée en face d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse, le tout disposé sur un grand tapis aux motifs anciens. À quelques mètres derrière le sofa trônait une épaisse table en bois avec quatre chaises, où Harry avait mangé la journée précédente, non loin de l'entrée de la petite cuisine reliée au salon par une simple cloison.

Juste à côté d'elle, il y avait également un petit couloir menant d'abord à la salle de bain que l'adolescent connaissait bien désormais, ainsi qu'à la chambre de Snape, du moins c'était ce que l'adolescent supposait – il n'y était jamais allé et préférait éviter. Et de toute façon, il supposait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, tout comme il lui était interdit de pénétrer dans le laboratoire du sorcier.

Faisant quelques pas dans le salon, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'imposante porte en bois qui dissimulait des escaliers menant à la pièce interdite – l'adolescent avait entendu son professeur de potions les descendre, puis se dirigea vers une première bibliothèque.

L'après-midi précédente, lorsque Snape s'était également absenté, l'adolescent avait commencé à regarder ce que pouvaient contenir les énormes meubles. Il y avait bien sûr une quantité impressionnante de livres sur les potions, et ce en plusieurs langues, ainsi que d'autres livres écrits en rune. Il y avait également des grimoires de sortilèges, de vieux bouquins sur l'herboristerie et deux ou trois autres livres que Harry n'avait pas encore identifiés. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient très vieux et sentaient quelque peu le moisi.

Passant vaguement sa main sur le velours du canapé anthracite, l'adolescent darda son regard sur les quelques fenêtres du salon où une lumière douce passait, parfois obstruée par de gros poissons ou autre.

Ici, dans les donjons du château et même s'il y avait des fenêtres, il n'y faisait jamais très clair. En début de soirée et lorsque celui-ci voulait bien se montrer, le soleil tapait du bon côté du lac et éclairait la chambre de l'adolescent qui, néanmoins, n'était jamais très lumineuse. Bien sûr, cela ne gênait en rien la vie dans les donjons mais l'adolescent après être resté dans une grande chambre bien éclairée par la lumière devait bien avouer que cela lui changeait.

Dans les appartements de Snape également, un silence de plomb régnait. On entendait bien sûr le léger clapotis que faisait l'eau sur les fenêtres mais le son, tellement régulier et apaisant, se faisait parfois complétement oublié. Lorsque le professeur de potions était là, Harry entendait vaguement le bruissement des pages d'un livre que l'on tourne, ou bien d'un journal, parfois une porte qui se refermait ou s'ouvrait et des pas qui descendaient dans le laboratoire. Mais en dehors de cela et même lorsque Snape était là, les appartements étaient très calmes.

L'adolescent d'ailleurs ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Le silence lui rappelait l'ennui de sa chambre au manoir et l'oppressait parfois, tandis que celui-ci lui plaisait beaucoup lorsqu'il dessinait ou se levait pour explorer, toujours bien sûr en l'absence du maître des potions.

Ce n'était pas qu'il lui avait interdit bien sûr, le sorcier ne lui avait en fait donné que très peu d'interdictions. Il n'avait pas le droit de descendre dans le laboratoire, avait l'obligation depuis la journée précédente de manger au moins deux repas dans la journée et ce sous la surveillance constante de Snape, et n'avait bien sûr pas le droit de sortir. L'adolescent – juste par curiosité – avait d'ailleurs déjà tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, sans succès. Harry supposait que le sorcier l'enfermait lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Ce dernier point contrariait beaucoup le Survivant évidemment mais après sa tentative ratée lorsqu'il avait demandé à Snape s'il pouvait sortir – celle-ci datant de deux jours désormais, l'adolescent n'avait pas insisté. À la place donc, il explorait les appartements du sorcier. Et puis à part dessiner ou dormir, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.

En fait, ce qu'il attendait, c'était le lendemain.

La journée précédente en effet, Snape lui avait annoncé qu'il irait voir ses amis dans l'après-midi. Seul Ron et Hermione serait de la partie et le professeur McGonagall les accompagnerait, tandis que l'adolescent irait bien sûr avec le professeur de potions. Celui-ci avait également dit à l'adolescent qu'il leur laisserait une heure et demie et que cela se déroulerait en début d'après-midi afin de ne pas croiser d'élèves.

Curieusement, Snape lui avait aussi demandé s'il souhaitait que la rencontre ait lieu.

 _« Oui ! Bien sûr, je… »_ avait aussitôt répondu Harry. _« J'aimerais vraiment voir mes amis. »_

Sa légère hésitation avait cependant provoqué un haussement de sourcil du sorcier, qui avait eu l'air plutôt sceptique. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de l'adolescent, cela avait été si soudain qu'il avait juste… eu besoin de temps pour trouver ses mots.

Car il voulait vraiment revoir ses amis, Hermione et Ron lui avaient beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances ainsi qu'après, il lui tardait d'ailleurs de leur parler et de leur raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Il était sûr que la sorcière et le rouquin pourraient également l'aider à retrouver quelques petits détails qu'il avait pour l'instant oubliés et d'une manière générale, il était plutôt euphorique quant à la perspective de les voir.

Alors Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Snape lui avait demandé une telle chose. Pour une fois d'ailleurs qu'il avait eu le choix… selon lui, sa réponse avait plutôt semblé évidente. Peut-être aurait-il voulu qu'il refuse afin de ne pas être obligé de l'accompagner, c'était sûrement ça.

Et d'ailleurs, pour que la rencontre ait vraiment lieu, le sorcier avait posé ses conditions. Avec Snape évidemment, rien n'était gratuit.

Tout d'abord, il lui avait imposé de manger les deux repas par jour afin d'arrêter de se nourrir uniquement avec des potions nutritive, car selon lui l'adolescent avait épuisé le stock. Manger ne lui disait rien mais se trouvant un peu maigre et se sentant désormais beaucoup mieux, Harry avait accepté. Et il n'avait de tout façon pas eu vraiment le luxe de refuser.

Cependant, la journée précédente et s'il s'était levé avec une petite faim, son estomac avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit le soir. Sous les yeux de Snape, l'adolescent avait donc à peine avalé la moitié de la jardinière de légume qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté, ce qui avait bien sûr provoqué l'agacement du professeur de potions.

 _« Vous vous contenterez de ce que vous avez là Potter, ce n'est pas la cantine ici. »_ avait-il dit d'un air dédaigneux. « _Mangez. »_ lui avait ensuite ordonné le sorcier d'une voix menaçante.

Ce à quoi l'adolescent avait préféré ne pas répondre. Il s'était forcé à finir son assiette en mangeant lentement, sentant parfois son petit estomac se contracter à mesure qu'il avalait quelque chose puis avait vite débarrassé le plancher tandis que le maître des potions lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et s'étant levé tard ce matin et ayant bien déjeuné, l'adolescent sentait qu'il n'allait pas avoir plus faim que le jour précédent…

Feuilletant désormais quelques livres, Harry poussa un bref soupir. Il sentait que le lendemain après-midi ne viendrait pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Puis, d'après la deuxième condition posée par Snape, l'adolescent devait reprendre l'Occlumancie. Ce fait l'avait étonné, il avait demandé pourquoi au maître des potions mais il n'avait rien ajouté de plus et s'était contenté de lui rappeler ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement, vider son esprit pendant quelques minutes – étant donné que Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup et ne pensait pas à grand-chose – n'était finalement pas si compliqué et si ce n'était que cela, il pouvait bien s'exécuter.

La journée précédente, il avait donc réalisé l'exercice plusieurs fois et avait continué ce matin même, pour finalement arrêter lorsqu'un étrange phénomène s'était produit.

Alors qu'il avait tenté de vider son esprit comme Snape lui avait dit de le faire, l'adolescent avait eu comme un flash qui lui avait soudainement fait mal à la tête, accompagné d'une image brève et effrayante. Sur le moment, il s'était tout à coup senti perdu et avait eu comme un élan de solitude profonde, comme si une présence rassurante l'avait quitté.

Ne parvenait pas à expliquer le phénomène et ne souhaitant pas réitérer la chose, Harry avait donc arrêté de s'exercer et avait bien sûr choisi de le cacher à Snape, qui pouvait bien annuler la rencontre avec ses amis si jamais il découvrait que l'adolescent ne respectait pas ses conditions.

Puis, changeant désormais de bibliothèque, Harry trouva un épais ouvrage totalement écrit en rune, comme il en avait déjà vu quelques-uns la journée précédente. Qui pouvait prendre plaisir à lire une chose pareille ?... à part Hermione bien sûr. Car oui, il se souvenait que la sorcière étudiait les runes anciennes et adorait lire de vieux ouvrages comme celui-là.

Petit à petit en effet, sa mémoire lui revenait. Des détails se précisaient, d'autres revenaient, certains souvenirs se confirmaient… Bien sûr, il semblait à Harry qu'il lui manquait encore beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas avec précision ce qu'il avait étudié en Métamorphose l'année précédente, ou qu'il avait oublié certains noms de plantes qu'il avait vu dans les livres de botanique appartenant à Snape.

Mais il sentait que bientôt, tout irait mieux. Le lendemain, il lui suffirait de demander à Ron et à Hermione et il savait qu'il se rappellerait bientôt de tout.

Et il comptait évidemment sur le fait que ses amis lui racontent tout ce qu'il avait manqué à Poudlard. Comme il avait hâte !

Puis, une heure passa.

Harry l'occupa à feuilleter quelques livres qui paraissaient intéressant, assis – voire même affalé – sur le canapé gris, prenant soin bien sûr de tout remettre à sa place afin que Snape ne remarque rien, puis retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre environ un quart d'heure avant que celui-ci ne revienne.

Si l'adolescent se souvenait bien, le sorcier lui avait dit qu'il allait voir ses élèves, des Serpentards… des personnes que Harry appréciait guère, cela il s'en rappelait.

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, l'adolescent écrivit ensuite dans son carnet, fouilla dans sa malle et dans ses maigres affaires afin de trouver ce qu'il pourrait bien mettre le lendemain puis lorsque Snape l'appela, sortit de sa chambre et alla manger.

Désormais assis à la lourde table en bois, Harry remuait distraitement son riz et ses carottes dans son assiette. Un elfe de maison lui avait apporté environ dix minutes plus tôt et l'adolescent n'en était qu'à la moitié. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait pris une potion nutritive le matin, avait plutôt bien mangé le midi… il n'avait pas faim, voilà tout !

Assis dans son fauteuil et lisant la Gazette, Snape ne s'intéressait – heureusement – pas à lui. Maintenant que Harry y pensait d'ailleurs, le sorcier ne mangeait jamais avec lui et profitait de ce temps-là pour lire le journal des sorciers. Là où il était assis, le Survivant ne pouvait voir exactement la première de couverture mais crut tout de même apercevoir un village en train de brûler, les flammes se mouvant paresseusement sur le papier.

Aussitôt qu'il eut identifié la photo cependant, l'adolescent détourna le regard et préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette. Distraitement, pensant encore et encore à la rencontre qui aurait lieu le lendemain, il tria d'un côté les carottes et de l'autre le riz, mélangea tout à nouveau et lâcha finalement un bref soupir, la tête soutenue par sa main.

Il se demandait où ils iraient le lendemain afin de voir ses amis. Snape lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait croiser aucun élève, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait peut-être l'emmener dans une vieille salle déserte au beau milieu des cachots, là ou Rusard envoyait parfois les élèves frotter le sol en pierre…

« Potter. » l'interpella soudain une voix agacée, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et se redresser sur sa chaise.

D'un air innocent, Harry posa son regard sur le sorcier toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

« Mangez. » lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton traînant, tandis que ses yeux noirs impénétrables fixaient l'adolescent. « À moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas voir vos amis demain ? » ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans une expression quelque peu dédaigneuse et bien à lui.

Harry secoua aussitôt la tête. Non, il allait manger, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas faim… il trouvait la nourriture fade et se serait très bien passé de manger mais puisqu'il n'avait encore une fois pas le choix… il s'exécuta en silence, maudissant intérieurement le sorcier.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant finit enfin son assiette et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre tandis que le maître des potions continuait tranquillement de lire.

La soirée passa alors plutôt vite, Harry entreprit de finir un dessin après que Snape soit venu vérifier que toutes ses blessures allaient bien puis, finalement fatigué, il se coucha avec une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve que le maître des potions – peut-être agacé d'être réveillé tous les matins à cause de ses cauchemars – lui avait gracieusement donné.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla donc tranquillement, prit une potion nutritive en attendant de déjeuner et entreprit encore une fois de choisir ce qu'il allait mettre pour l'après-midi. Tous ses t-shirts étaient trop grands ou délavés et il n'avait que deux pantalons – encore trop grands. Il fut donc obligé de retrousser le jean qu'il avait choisi et alla ensuite prendre une douche tandis que Snape, cette fois pour une raison inconnue, s'était encore absenté.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, cependant.

Puis, le maître des potions revint pour l'heure du déjeuner, Harry mangea son assiette de pâtes au jambon et retourna dans sa chambre afin d'attendre l'heure tant attendue.

À mesure que les minutes passaient cependant, l'adolescent doutait de plus en plus. Ses amis n'allaient-ils pas le regarder autrement après ce qu'il s'était passé ? N'allaient-ils pas être différents envers lui ? Il avait confiance en Ron et Hermione bien sûr mais finalement, Harry redoutait quelque peu cette rencontre.

Car après tout, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Il n'était pas sûr de comment réagir face à eux, ni comment eux-mêmes réagiront. Il avait confiance en eux bien sûr et savait qu'ils resteraient naturels même si quelque chose chez l'adolescent les dérangeaient. Ou alors s'attendaient-ils à ce que l'adolescent revienne comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?...

Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jouer un pareil rôle. Étrangement, il lui était facile d'oublier ou de ne pas y penser, mais il ne pouvait nier que des choses s'étaient vraiment passé et qu'il avait peut-être… changé ? Il espérait simplement que ses amis ne le regarderaient pas différemment. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et bien sûr, il ferait des efforts pour paraître le plus normal possible, car il allait très bien, peu importe si Snape n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. Il n'était pas dans sa tête après tout, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui s'y passait.

Quelque peu inquiet mais essayant de se persuader que tout irait bien, Harry s'habilla donc en silence après avoir jeté négligemment son pyjama rayé sur le lit. Il prit ensuite un t-shirt bleu ciel ainsi que son jean retroussé tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher l'énorme pansement qu'il avait à la jambe. Son bras quant à lui n'était plus bandé mais Snape lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop le bouger s'il souhaitait qu'il se rétablisse vite, tout comme son épaule.

Puis, finalement habillé, l'adolescent s'assit sur le petit lit de la chambre tout en lâchant un bref soupir.

Alors que la matinée s'était plutôt bien passée et qu'il avait eu hâte que l'heure tant attendue arrive enfin, l'adolescent sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi avait désormais une boule au ventre. Il se sentait quelque peu anxieux, incertain sur ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait sûrement aucune raison d'avoir peur bien sûr, mais il s'inquiétait un peu, voilà tout.

Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait soudainement eu la permission de sortir alors même que Snape lui avait rabâché qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ainsi que l'autorisation de voir ses amis tandis que le maître des potions ne semblait pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il aille bien et qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Harry le savait, il remarquait souvent les coups d'œil soupçonneux que le sorcier lui jetait sans aucune raison. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était fou, ou bien instable. Dans tous les cas, l'adolescent allait se faire le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Ainsi, quand Snape l'appela lorsque l'heure arriva enfin, l'adolescent resta de marbre et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre pour rejoindre le sorcier dans le salon. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci avait revêtu ses longues capes noires et n'arborait aucune expression sur son visage – même si Harry le soupçonnait d'être assez agacé de participer lui aussi à la rencontre.

Un elfe de maison que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas se tenait non loin du sorcier, celui-ci fit une petite courbette afin de saluer le Survivant et lui fit signe de prendre sa main.

« Il vous emmènera où il faut. » dit simplement Snape lorsque l'adolescent lui lança un regard incertain.

Non sans se demander où il atterrirait, Harry s'avança alors pour donner sa main à l'elfe puis, sans même le prévenir, une sensation désagréable envahit l'adolescent et il se retrouva soudain au beau milieu d'une nouvelle pièce lumineuse, légèrement chancelant.

« Timmo va chercher le professeur Snape pour l'emmener dans la Salle Va-et-Vient. Timmo revient tout de suite. » dit ensuite l'elfe en lâchant la main du Survivant, qui acquiesça de la tête.

L'elfe de maison disparut alors et Harry regarda autour de lui.

Il était désormais dans une petite pièce ronde et lumineuse, avec d'un côté un grand canapé et deux autres fauteuils ainsi qu'une petite table basse et de l'autre une porte blanche et une plante verte. En dessous des deux fenêtres de la salle et à l'opposé des fauteuils, il y avait également une petite table basse avec pot rempli de fleurs, sûrement des jonquilles, ainsi qu'une petite lampe.

Curieusement, le terme qu'avait employé l'elfe de maison pour désigner la pièce lui était familier. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, dans une grande pièce circulaire et lumineuse semblable à celle-ci.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et se retourna pour voir Snape et l'elfe de maison, qui venaient d'apparaître dans un ''poc'' caractéristique. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, l'elfe disparut avec une courbette et le maître des potions, après avoir vaguement promené son regard noir et impénétrable autour de lui, s'avança vers Harry.

« Je vous répète les consignes Mr Potter. Tachez de les respecter. » dit-il à voix basse en plongeant ses orbes noirs dans les yeux émeraude du garçon. « Vous avez une heure et demie et pas une minute de plus. Si à un quelconque moment vous souhaitez partir, venez m'en informer. » continua-t-il d'une voix catégorique tandis que l'adolescent acquiesçait de la tête, légèrement incertain quant aux paroles du sorcier. « Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons également le pouvoir de mettre fin à cette petite… rencontre. Est-ce clair ? » acheva-t-il finalement non sans apporter une pointe de dédain dans sa phrase.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le maître des potions le jugeait inapte à gérer une situation comme celle-ci mais il ne releva pas et se contenta simplement de dire :

« Oui monsieur. »

Snape parut alors satisfait et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte blanche de la petite pièce s'ouvrit, faisant presque rater un battement au cœur de l'adolescent.

Tout allait bien aller, il n'avait aucune raison d'être anxieux de la sorte. Il était sur le point de revoir ses amis et il était bien décidé à ce que tout se passe bien, peu importe ce que pensait Snape de lui.

McGonagall fut la première à entrer dans la pièce. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe violette sombre, était coiffée de son habituel chignon serré et lorsque ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de son élève, elle sourit légèrement. L'adolescent salua alors la sorcière d'un mouvement de tête, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Hermione fut la seconde à entrer. Ses cheveux en bataille était lâchés, elle arborait une légère expression inquiète et portait son uniforme de Gryffondor. Derrière elle, le visage de Ron s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son ami se tenant juste à côté du maître des potions et tous deux s'avancèrent, non sans une légère appréhension bien visible.

Pendant quelques secondes, la pièce fut alors silencieuse tandis que Harry détaillait ses amis à présent devant lui et que les deux professeurs semblaient se lancer des coups d'œil incertains.

« Heu… » commença alors l'adolescent en se grattant l'arrière de la tête dans un geste gêné. « Salut. » dit-il ensuite en esquissant un sourire gêné à ses deux amis.

« Oh Harry ! » lança alors la jeune sorcière en s'avançant vers lui, les bras ouverts pour lui faire un câlin et surprenant quelque peu le concerné.

Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à serrer dans ses bras l'adolescent car celui-ci, qui s'était aussitôt crispé, recula d'un pas pour éviter l'étreinte de son amie.

Celle-ci devant le geste de Harry s'arrêta alors aussitôt dans une expression confuse et elle lança aussitôt :

« Je… désolée. » dit-elle tandis que son visage perdait peu à peu l'expression rayonnante qu'elle avait arboré.

« Ce n'est rien ! » contra immédiatement l'adolescent, se maudissant d'avoir fait une telle chose.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui, c'était Hermione !

Après un petit silence gêné, l'incident fut heureusement vite oublié lorsque Ron, lui aussi habillé de son uniforme et sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère, lança d'une voix joyeuse en apercevant le canapé :

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je vais m'asseoir ! »

« Oui… bonne idée. » acquiesça Hermione en faisant un sourire à Harry, souhaitant peut-être lui signaler que son geste était sans importance.

Les trois adolescents, sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de la vieille sorcière et affûté du maître des potions allèrent alors s'asseoir, le Survivant lâchant un bref soupir anxieux.

À cause de lui, les choses commençaient mal. Tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil tandis que ses deux amis occupaient le canapé blanc cassé, il se persuada cependant que ce n'était pas si grave et se dit qu'il aurait largement le temps de se rattraper en une heure et demie. Hermione avait paru quelque peu alarmée devant sa réaction, heureusement que Ron avait détourné le sujet, mais elle affichait désormais un sourire joyeux devant Harry.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? » demanda ensuite le rouquin afin d'engager la conversation, tandis que l'adolescent suivait du regard Snape et McGonagall s'éloigner pour finalement s'arrêter devant les fenêtres en discutant à voix basse.

« Je… je vais bien. » répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulut convaincant. « Je suis content de vous voir. » ajouta-t-il ensuite en promenant son regard sur ses deux amis, Hermione souriant comme jamais et Ron affichant une expression légère, presque soulagée.

« Nous aussi Harry. » répondit Hermione d'une voix douce et sincère.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué tu sais ! » ajouta le rouquin sur un ton plaisantin, arrachant une expression amusée à son ami.

« Oui, vous aussi. » répondit-il doucement tandis que les simples paroles qu'il venait d'entendre lui réchauffaient le cœur.

« Et puis pour cet été… nous sommes désolées de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettres mais nous… eh bien... » hésita Hermione avant d'être coupée.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se souvenait avoir ressenti beaucoup de solitude, de colère et de tristesse alors que les jours défilaient et qu'il ne recevait aucune lettre de ses amis, mais c'était oublié. Lui-même avait jusque-là complètement oublié ce détail.

« Et sinon… Snape s'occupe de toi c'est ça ? » demanda Ron d'une voix plus basse, afin que le concerné qui discutait avec McGonagall ne les entende pas.

« Heu… oui. » répondit simplement Harry, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le rouquin lui parle déjà du maître des potions.

Certes, il avait deviné que ses amis trouveraient étrange – voire même insensé – que celui qui se faisait appeler la chauve-souris graisseuse de Poudlard ait été désigné pour s'occuper de lui. Lui-même et au moins la moitié de l'école le détestait et Snape était plutôt réputé pour ne pas vraiment aimer les enfants, ni même qui que ce soit en fait… mais Harry aurait pensé que ses amis éviteraient le sujet, ou du moins ne lui en parleraient que bien plus tard.

« Et… ça se passe bien ? » continua le rouquin tandis que Hermione arborait désormais une expression incertaine.

Apparemment, le fait qu'il soit désormais sous les bons soins du professeur de potions avait l'air de les inquiéter. L'adolescent pouvait comprendre pourquoi, même si selon lui cette inquiétude était injustifiée. Snape n'était pas très sympathique, ni patient ou même aimable et était certes un Mangemort – du moins un espion chez les Mangemorts – mais Harry avait vu pire. Au moins, il était tranquille, dormait jusqu'à l'heure où il voulait, ne faisait pas les corvées et mangeait à sa faim, aussi petite soit-elle.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit alors le Survivant tandis qu'il lançait un coup d'œil en direction de Snape. « J'ai une chambre à moi, il m'a soigné et me donne des potions quand j'en ai besoin et puis, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. » ajouta-t-il simplement sous les mines quelque peu surprises de ses amis.

« Et il est… gentil avec toi ? » s'enquit Ron d'un ton méfiant.

Selon Harry, les mots ''Snape'' et ''gentil'' collés ensemble formaient un oxymore. Même avec des élèves qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier – les Serpentards, le professeur de potions ne s'était jamais montré gentil… alors sur ce point, le Survivant ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était le cas.

« Il est comme d'habitude. » répondit-il alors en haussant les épaules.

Devant les expressions inquiètes de ses amis, l'adolescent fut contraint de développer afin de les rassurer un peu. Snape n'était pas vraiment la personne dont Harry aurait souhaité pour s'occuper de lui, mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre… Curieusement cependant, l'adolescent savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu une telle pensée avant. Mais ses souvenirs étant encore quelque peu imprécis et le professeur de potions l'ayant déjà aidé au manoir – même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment d'une grande aide, envisager Snape ainsi ne le dérangeait pas.

« Il n'est pas non plus sympa mais je ne sais pas, il s'occupe bien de moi… je pense. » précisa-t-il donc toujours à voix basse, afin que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

Il était certainement à plus de huit mètres, mais mieux valait être prudent.

Sur cette pensée d'ailleurs, un bref souvenir lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il était en cours de potion et que Seamus, après avoir fait enlever des points à Gryffondor pour avoir – encore une fois – provoqué l'explosion sa potion, avait murmuré un juron à l'encontre de Snape. Celui-ci, alors qu'il avait pourtant semblé beaucoup trop loin pour entendre, s'était immédiatement retourné et avait donné trois heures de colle à l'élève insolent, non sans user d'un ton particulièrement sarcastique.

Encore une fois donc et quelque peu soucieux, l'adolescent lança un bref coup d'œil au maître des potions qui, heureusement pour lui, ne semblait pas écouter et discutait toujours à voix basse avec la directrice des Gryffondor.

« En tout cas, tu peux venir nous dire si jamais il… eh bien… » hésita Hermione, semblant chercher ses mots. « S'il n'est pas correct avec toi. » dit-elle tandis que le rouquin à ses côtés acquiesçait de la tête. « Nous savons qu'il te déteste et que tu le déteste aussi alors… n'hésite pas. » acheva-t-elle doucement en plongeant son regard décidé dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry se contenta simplement d'acquiescer de la tête. Même s'il était quelque peu surpris d'une telle inquiétude de la part de ses amis, il était néanmoins heureux de voir que ceux-ci se préoccupaient de lui.

Cette pensée d'ailleurs lui arracha un petit sourire et tandis que Ron changeait de sujet et entreprenait désormais de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué à Poudlard, l'adolescent sentit monter en lui une joie timide qui, à mesure qu'il écoutait et observait ses amis, ne cessait d'augmenter.

Bien sûr, il était encore gêné de son geste et ne savait parfois pas vraiment quoi répondre lorsque ses amis lui demandait quelque chose, mais il tentait de passer outre et de se détendre. Il avait douté et avait appréhendé ce moment en croyant qu'il ne saurait quoi dire face à ses amis qui le verraient peut-être différemment, mais finalement tout allait bien.

Snape l'avait vraiment sous-estimé, après tout.

* * *

C'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé ; c'était trop tôt, se dit l'espion en observant le garçon reculer lorsque Miss Granger voulut l'étreindre.

Il détailla le visage crispé de l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa devant la jeune sorcière, puis son expression confuse lorsque la Gryffondor s'excusa.

Le maître des potions se fit une note pour plus tard, il faudrait soigner cette peur de tout contact. Avec lui, le garçon semblait plutôt à l'aise – il l'avait après tout repris bon nombre de fois pour ne pas avoir accepté de le laisser soigner sa cicatrice boursouflée – mais avec d'autres personnes, il était évident qu'il avec toujours le même réflexe.

Snape remarqua également que Minerva à présent à côté de lui observait avec inquiétude la scène, avant qu'elle ne lui propose d'aller plus loin pour laisser les trois adolescents tranquilles.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa vision du mot ''surveiller'' mais l'espion imaginait qu'il pouvait au moins laisser un peu d'intimité aux trois Gryffondors. D'autant plus qu'une possible conversation sur le Quidditch ou autre ne l'intéressait aucunement.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été blessé lors de votre fuite du manoir. » commença ensuite le maître des potions tandis que la vieille sorcière et lui s'arrêtaient près des fenêtres de la pièce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mr Snape. Il en faut plus pour m'abattre. » répondit simplement la directrice des Lions d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour la vieille sorcière, cependant.

« Et Mr Potter, comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus sérieuse en regardant l'intéressé qui ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise devant ses deux amis.

Une pointe d'inquiétude marquait également sa voix.

« Il va mieux. » répondit simplement Snape tout en détournant le regard du garçon, préférant jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Encore aujourd'hui, il étonné de voir comment la Salle sur Demande fonctionnait. Le paysage qu'elle montrait dehors était un vaste champ de fleurs jaunes et rouges et aucun nuage n'étaient visibles dans le ciel, alors même qu'il pleuvait sur le château.

La vieille sorcière sembla alors chercher ses mots devant la réponse de l'espion et dit doucement à voix basse, une expression crispée sur le visage :

« Albus m'a raconté ce qu'il a subi. »

Ces mots surprirent l'espion.

« Vraiment ? » releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il aurait pensé que le directeur éviterait d'ébruiter la chose, par respect pour le garçon et afin de ne pas mettre tout le château au courant. Mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Seul Merlin savait ce que le vieux sorcier avait dans la tête.

« C'est un de mes élèves, je vous rappelle. » lança Minerva d'un ton froissé.

L'espion préféra garder le silence.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose… » avoua-t-elle ensuite d'une voix incertaine. « Eh bien, qu'une telle atrocité soit commise envers un enfant. »

Le maître des potions fut tenté de faire une remarque, mais la vieille sorcière la devança.

« J'imagine que les quinze années de paix que nous avons connues sont révolues à présent. » déclara-t-elle en lançant un regard compatissant au garçon, les lèvres pincées.

Snape ne put qu'acquiescer. Pour lui, cette réalité était déjà ancrée depuis longtemps déjà, mais il imaginait que ce n'était pas encore évident pour tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la Gazette du Sorcier d'ailleurs, qui semblait désormais partagée sur l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit vraiment mort.

Puis, l'espion posa à nouveau son regard sur le garçon. Celui-ci écoutait désormais ses amis bavarder sur ce qui devait être Poudlard, le sorcier ayant déjà entendu le mot plusieurs fois.

« Et Potter… se souvient-il de tout ? » continua Minerva à voix basse, reportant l'attention du maître des potions sur elle.

En réalité, c'était une question à laquelle l'espion ne pouvait pas répondre. Il avait déjà tenté de dialoguer avec le dit garçon afin d'en savoir plus quant à ses souvenirs du manoir, de cette fameuse nuit au bosquet et du sauvetage, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il imaginait que c'était peut-être trop tôt pour l'adolescent et il ne pouvait le blâmer.

Voyant que l'espion ne répondait pas mais devinant ses pensées, la vieille sorcière lissa d'un geste de la main sa longue robe violette et observa simplement, d'une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse :

« J'espère s'il souvient de quelque chose qu'il n'a que peu de détails. »

C'était sans doute ce que beaucoup pouvait souhaiter pour un enfant ayant subi ce genre de chose mais l'espion n'était pas de cet avis, même s'il le comprenait. Pour lui, ne pas se souvenir était une faiblesse, un pont de pression qu'un ennemi pourrait utiliser afin de briser le garçon. Même si c'était dur et que cela pouvait paraître cruel, il fallait qu'il se souvienne et qu'il accepte ce qui lui était arrivé afin d'aller de l'avant.

Car il était facile de se mentir et de refouler de tels événements, mais la chute qui viendrait forcément un jour, indéniablement, n'en serait que plus grande.

Puis, voyant que les choses du côté du garçon se passaient plutôt bien malgré une certaine anxiété qui se faisait voir dans ses gestes quelque peu crispés, Minerva décida de lui parler de Poudlard ainsi que de ce qu'il s'y passait en ce moment.

Elle lui raconta combien elle détestait le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et évoqua le laxisme dont le remplaçant de l'espion faisait preuve. La plupart des enseignants ne pouvaient s'entendre avec celle qui se faisait appeler Dolores Ombrage, sauf peut-être Rusard qui semblait la vénérer.

« Et étant donné qu'Albus s'absente cette semaine, j'imagine que cette vipère va en profiter. » lança la Gryffondor d'un ton rempli d'amertume.

« Le directeur s'absente ? » releva simplement l'espion, étonné.

Il était enchanté de l'apprendre.

« C'est assez soudain, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. » acquiesça la vieille sorcière d'une voix quelque peu méfiante.

L'espion imaginait que le directeur aurait tout le loisir de lui en parler lorsqu'il reviendrait. Si du moins il acceptait de lui révéler ce qu'il était allé faire.

Puis, ne voyant rien d'autre à ajouter, Minerva décida de lui raconter ce que ses Serpentards avaient pu faire en son absence – bien qu'il en savait déjà plus de la moitié. D'un air sévère et tandis que les minutes défilaient, l'espion appris donc que ses Serpents et surtout un certain garçon de cinquième année n'avaient cessé de chercher les problèmes avec ''ses Gryffondors''. Elle lui raconta certains événements tout en ponctuant son récit de commentaires dédaigneux envers certains élèves, puis raconta combien ses Lions s'étaient certes montrés tout aussi stupides en répondant, mais aussi fiers et soudés face aux Serpentards.

Sur ce point d'ailleurs, le maître des potions ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique.

« Si cela vous amuse, tant mieux pour vous Mr Snape. » remarqua Minerva d'un ton sévère. « Mais sachez que Mme Pomfresh et moi-même ne sommes pas vraiment amusées de devoir gérer toutes seules tous ces problèmes. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rempli de reproches.

Ces paroles arrachèrent à l'espion une nouvelle expression amusée.

« Mes Serpents se tiendront tranquilles. » dit-il ensuite tandis que la vieille sorcière lui envoyait un regard sévère. « Je leur ai parlé. » ajouta-t-il simplement.

« Oh… très bien. » lança alors la vielle sorcière tandis qu'elle reprenait un air poli.

La brève image de ses Serpents donnant du fil à retordre à la directrice de Gryffondor plût cependant au maître des potions et il se demanda brièvement si Flitwick, qui avait certainement été témoin de la colère de Minerva, accepterait de lui en parler…

Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit vaguement les paroles du garçon, tandis que la vieille sorcière lui annonçait que sa maison allait certainement gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année :

« Dumbledore… pas celui que vous croyez. »

Discrètement, il lança un coup d'œil en direction des trois adolescents qui, alors qu'ils avaient été plutôt tranquilles jusque-là, semblaient désormais agités.

« Comment ça, que veux-tu dire Harry ? » s'enquit Miss Granger. « Tu… toujours aimé Dumbledore et… jamais fait rien de mal. » saisit ensuite l'espion tandis que Minerva lui parlait à présent d'un de ses futurs joueurs.

« Tu te trompes… » dit simplement le garçon d'un ton incertain, lançant au passage un coup d'œil en direction de l'espion, qui fit mine de ne rien entendre.

« J'oses espérer que votre équipe est déjà formée. » lança la vieille sorcière à l'espion.

« Evidemment. » se contenta de répondre le professeur de potions, qui n'en avait en réalité aucune idée.

Il laisserait Malfoy s'en occuper, peut-être cette tâche l'empêcherait-t-il de créer des problèmes avec les Gryffondor même si Snape s'en amusait quelque peu.

Écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'espion fit ensuite signe à Minerva de l'imiter, voyant les choses s'envenimer.

« Harry, je crois que tu dis n'importe quoi… » lança Weasley au garçon, qui n'apprécia évidemment pas ses paroles.

« Je sais ce que je dis ! » s'exclama-t-il, furieux, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'était levé du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, sur le coup de la colère.

Puis, remarquant que les deux professeurs ainsi que ses amis le regardaient d'un air incertain, il se rassit précipitamment, les poings serrés, et marmonna :

« Désolé. »

« Ce… ce n'est pas grave. » hésita Granger tandis que Minerva parlait à voix basse au maître des potions.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle en regardant d'un air perplexe son élève.

« Tu ne réalises peut-être pas très bien ce que tu dis, voilà tout. » continua la jeune Gryffondor en essayant de calmer la situation, aussi bien du côté de Ron que de celui du Survivant.

« Je réalise très bien ce que je dis. » répéta fermement le garçon, tandis que l'espion répondait à la vieille sorcière.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a conditionné à se méfier d'Albus. »

À ses mots, la directrice des Lions prit une expression surprise.

L'espion quant à lui le savait depuis un moment déjà, mais il avait partiellement oublié ce détail. Beaucoup de choses lui trottaient en ce moment dans la tête et il était vrai qu'il se sentait désormais quelque peu idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à dire aux deux Gryffondor d'éviter le sujet épineux.

Car ils avaient bien sûr eu des consignes avant de venir, soigneusement choisies par l'espion et le directeur en personne. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à évoquer le manoir, ni de près ou de loin le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait fallu cependant que l'espion leur interdise de mentionner Dumbledore…

« Peut-être est-ce le moment de mettre fin à cette conversation. » lança la vieille sorcière tandis qu'elle s'approchait des adolescents et que les paroles de ceux-ci montaient encore d'un ton.

L'espion l'empêcha cependant d'intervenir en la rejoignant, à présent au milieu de la pièce ronde.

La sorcière lui lança un regard interrogateur, le maître des potions quant à lui garda le silence. Il avait besoin de savoir. Jusque-là rien n'était vraiment sûr en ce qui concernait l'adolescent, et il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était allé avec le garçon.

« Mais Harry, on parle de Dumbledore. » lâcha Weasley tandis que Granger à ses côtés semblait tout à coup complètement démunie. « Tu l'as toujours aimé je te rappelle... » continua-t-il en regardant avec méfiance le garçon, comme s'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

« Eh bien les choses ont changés, voilà tout ! » s'exclama Potter d'un ton brusque, furieux que son ami le considère de la sorte.

« Comment ça Harry ? » demanda la jeune sorcière d'une petite voix, abasourdie par les paroles de son ami.

« Harry, je crois que tu divagues. Parlons d'autre chose. » déclara le rouquin d'une voix plus calme, cherchant peut-être à apaiser les choses.

Sa tentative cependant, face au garçon désormais furieux, fut bien évidemment vaine.

« Je ne divague pas ! » contra-t-il d'une voix féroce tandis qu'il se levait à nouveau, les poings serrés. « Il… il me l'a dit ! » ajouta-t-il alors que Weasley se levait également.

Un petit silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce, tandis que Miss Granger plaçait sa main devant sa bouche d'un air horrifié et que le rouquin baissait soudain d'un ton.

« Tu ne parles pas quand même pas de… enfin tu sais… » lâcha prudemment Weasley.

« Ron ! » s'exclama son amie d'une voix choquée, se levant finalement elle aussi.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vrai Harry, tout ce qu'il t'a dit est faux. » continua-t-il en essayant de résonner son ami, ignorant les paroles de la jeune sorcière.

« Non, c'est vrai ! » contra immédiatement le garçon, les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. « C'est vous qui êtes trop bêtes pour le voir ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix remplie de colère.

À ces mots, Weasley se braqua aussitôt et voulut répliquer mais la Gryffondor l'en empêcha et lui dit simplement, afin de le dissuader de continuer :

« Arrête Ron, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien… » lança-t-elle doucement d'un ton profondément inquiet.

Ce fut cependant la phrase de trop pour le garçon.

« JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN ! » cria-t-il devant ses deux amis qui, surpris par une telle colère, se turent finalement tous deux.

Et c'est sur ces mots que Snape décida finalement d'intervenir.

« Potter, il est temps pour vous de partir. » annonça-t-il en rejoignant les adolescents, suivi par Minerva qui ne pipait mot et observait avec une certaine inquiétude le garçon.

À l'entente de son nom, le Survivant détourna le regard de ses amis pour finalement le poser sur l'espion qui, en croisant les orbes émeraudes remplies de colère du garçon, plissa les yeux d'un air dissuasif.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent alors du regard pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'un silence plat s'était installé sur la pièce. Puis, finalement, semblant perdre peu à peu de sa colère, le Survivant détourna le regard et choisit plutôt d'observer ses amis qui le regardaient désormais d'un air profondément inquiet.

« Je… nous sommes désolés Harry. » dit alors Hermione d'une petite voix, tandis que le rouquin fixait le garçon comme s'il était fou.

Le Survivant ne répondit cependant rien mais sembla tout de même se calmer, réalisant peut-être enfin ce qui venait de se produire.

Dans l'espoir alors de faire changer d'avis le maître des potions, il posa à nouveau son regard sur lui et dit simplement :

« Désolé… je peux rester encore un peu ? »

Mais l'espion n'était pas de cet avis-là. Cela avait assez duré.

« Ne me faites pas répéter la même chose Potter. » répondit-il d'une voix basse et traînante.

« Harry... » l'appela ensuite Miss Granger, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'adolescent qui aux paroles du maître des potions avait à nouveau repris son air furieux. « Tu ne nous en veux pas ? » s'enquit-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

« Non. » répondit le garçon d'un ton brusque tandis qu'il lui lançait à peine un regard et rejoignait Snape, les poings serrés.

L'espion appela ensuite l'elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt au milieu de la pièce, tandis que les deux Gryffondor encore près du canapé blanc se lançaient un regard incertain.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie et sans même un regard en arrière, le Survivant donna sa main à l'elfe qui transplana avec lui, laissant ses deux amis et sa directrice de Maison plus confus que jamais, tandis que le professeur de potions réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait fait preuve d'indulgence et avait laissé l'adolescent plutôt tranquille, mais il était désormais nécessaire que Snape s'occupe de certaines choses.

* * *

À suivre...


	26. Rêves ou réalité ?

**Bonsoir !**

Le livre The Cursed Child est enfin sorti et je viens tout juste de le recevoir (en anglais mais c'est qu'un détail lol), je ne l'ai pas encore commencé mais rien qu'en regardant la couverture l'émotion se fait sentir. Et dire que c'est la fin des histoires de Harry Potter... ! N'hésitez pas en venir en MP pour en discuter si vous l'avez lu !

Aussi, la fiction a atteint la barre des 200 reviews ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, je vous plein de bisous !

Ce chapitre et tout comme les précédents adopte deux points de vues, celui de Harry et de Snape. Tout commence juste après la fin du précédent, parce qu'il me semblait importer de parler des sentiments de Harry (et qu'il me fallait une petite introduction avant de commencer tout de suite avec la discussion entre Snape et Harry). J'ai aussi consacré beaucoup de temps à ce chapitre (environ 20h avec le brouillon, c'est pas rien) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sans transition, je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Rêves ou réalité ?**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les appartements de Snape, l'adolescent n'attendit pas que le maître des potions apparaisse à son tour.

Il traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre, pénétra à l'intérieur non sans claquer rageusement la porte et après avoir rapidement enlevé ses chaussures – et les avoir négligemment abandonnées près du bureau, il s'assit finalement sur son lit, les poings serrés et le visage crispé par la colère.

 _« Harry je crois que tu divagues. »_

 _« Tu ne réalises peut-être pas très bien ce que tu dis, voilà tout. »_

D'un air agacé, il chassa ses paroles de son esprit d'un geste de la main.

Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles finies ainsi ? L'adolescent ne comprenait pas. Alors que tout s'était plutôt bien passé au début, qu'il avait été heureux de voir ses amis et de passer du temps avec eux alors que ceux-ci lui racontaient les nouvelles de Poudlard et d'ailleurs, les choses avaient très vite mal tourné. Pour quelle raison, au juste ? Harry n'aurait même pas su le dire.

Tout était allé trop vite et l'adolescent n'avait même pas eu le temps de réparer son erreur. Il se demandait ce que ses amis pensaient de lui, à présent. Leurs visages d'abord incertains, méfiant pour Ron et perdu pour Hermione s'étaient tout à coup rempli d'inquiétude, comme si le Survivant en face d'eux était… était quoi, d'ailleurs ?

 _« Arrête Ron, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien… »_

C'était faux, il allait très bien ! Pourquoi ses amis ne voulaient-ils pas le voir ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal, il avait dit la vérité ! Peut-être Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient-ils pas encore ?... mais comment leur faire comprendre ?

L'adolescent ne savait en quelle langue il devait à présent le dire. Il allait bien. Il allait même très bien. Alors pourquoi personne ne semblait le croire ? Ils n'étaient pas dans sa tête à ce qu'il sache, et personne n'avait le droit de dire le contraire !

La réaction de ses amis – qui l'avait d'abord mis en colère – le décevait donc profondément. Si même Ron et Hermione ne croyaient pas en lui, qui le ferait ? Était-ce un coup monté contre lui ? Était-ce Snape qui avait tout manigancé ? Car l'adolescent le savait, le maître des potions avait été le premier à le contredire et à affirmer que non, il n'allait pas bien. Mais comme tous les autres, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

Vaguement, Harry entendit du bruit dans le salon et pensa que le dit Snape devait être rentré lui aussi. Il fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas et que le sorcier le laisserait tranquille puis lâcha finalement un bref soupir lorsque les appartements redevinrent silencieux.

Comme c'était aimable au professeur de potions. Après avoir tout fichu en l'air, il laissait l'adolescent tranquille.

D'un air toujours aussi contrarié, Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas du lit et fixa le plafond beige de la chambre, l'esprit toujours en ébullition.

Les visages de Ron et Hermione, tout comme celui de McGonagall, tournés vers lui d'un air profondément inquiet ne voulaient disparaître de sa mémoire. À ce moment-là d'ailleurs, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'ils le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. L'adolescent pouvait le comprendre, il avait sûrement changé. Mais il n'était pas fou ! Et Snape, pourquoi l'avait-il fixé d'un air vaguement intéressé, comme s'il était une créature tout à fait fascinante qu'il allait bientôt disséquer ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu ce regard dissuasif lorsque Harry avait croisé ses yeux noirs, comme s'il avait craint que l'adolescent ne se calmerait pas de lui-même ?

Tout en reniflant d'un air rageur, le Survivant se tourna dans son lit et préféra fixer le mur.

Sous les regards des quatre sorciers, il avait l'impression d'être devenu une sorte de créature instable. Il avait été prisonnier du serpent pendant une trentaine de jours, certes. Certains souvenirs étaient encore flous, d'autres semblaient avoir disparu. Mais et alors ? Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gravement atteint, au contraire de ce que devait penser la chauve-souris graisseuse. N'en déplaise à Snape, l'adolescent avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qu'il se passait. Et si, alors que cette rencontre avait eu justement pour but de prouver à tous qu'il allait bien mais que cela n'avait pas marché, eh bien Harry continuerait d'essayer.

Ainsi, lorsque le sorcier l'appela environ une heure plus tard et alors que le Survivant s'était sensiblement calmé, il ne broncha pas et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, ses pieds nus foulant le sol froid du salon.

Il trouva Snape assis dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main et sans ses éternelles capes noires. Il ne portait pas non plus son manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et avait adopté une tenue plus décontractée, toujours aussi noire cependant.

En levant les yeux de son livre et en croisant le regard du Survivant, celui-ci lui fit signe d'un geste de la tête d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'il posait son livre sur la table basse et que le jeune sorcier s'exécutait sans un mot.

Il se demandait bien ce que le professeur de potions allait lui dire, appréhendait quelque peu la discussion mais s'étant promis de rester calme, essaya de paraître le plus détendu possible pendant que Snape le détaillait de haut en bas de son regard aiguisé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, l'adolescent s'était déjà retrouvé deux ou trois fois face au sorcier pour ''discuter'' et faire une séance de vrai ou faux, entre autre. Néanmoins, Harry pensait bien que la conversation qui allait suivre n'aurait absolument pas les même enjeux.

Il espérait simplement que celle-ci se terminerait vite.

« Très bien Potter. » commença alors le sorcier, sa voix lente et basse rendant le Survivant quelque peu nerveux. « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé toute à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard noir et impénétrable dans les yeux fuyants de son interlocuteur.

« Il ne m'est rien arrivé… » répondit avec précaution le Survivant tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Snape. « Je me suis juste un peu emporté, c'est tout. » ajouta-t-il d'un air plus convaincant en posant cette fois son regard sur le maître des potions.

Celui-ci aux paroles de l'adolescent ne pipa mot et se contenta de l'observer d'un air indéchiffrable, tandis que le concerné se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui. Il était néanmoins évident que le sorcier était sceptique quant aux paroles du Survivant.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » continua tranquillement Snape d'une voix tout aussi lente, comme si son but était de faire durer la conversation.

« Je… »

L'adolescent prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Que devait-il dire au maître des potions ? Harry était conscient qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de mentir, le sorcier le saurait et seul Merlin savait comment. Peut-être devait-il être honnête… Snape le jugerait certainement – l'adolescent avait l'habitude après quatre ans, mais il s'en fichait.

« J'ai eu l'impression que… » commença-t-il alors d'une voix prudente, tandis qu'il fixait ses mains mais jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil en direction du sorcier. « J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils me regardaient comme si j'étais… différent. » dit-il finalement, une expression à nouveau contrariée sur le visage. « Je le suis peut-être. » ajouta-t-il avant que le sorcier ne prenne la parole, bien qu'il semblait pour l'instant vouloir garder le silence. « Mais… je ne suis pas fou. »

À ces mots, le regard de Snape changea et se fit tout à coup plus intéressé.

« Vous ont-ils dit que vous l'étiez ? » s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil, presque étonné.

« Non ! » s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.

Une telle idée contraria le jeune sorcier. Ses amis n'étaient pas comme ça, il ne fallait pas que Snape s'imagine des choses !

« Non ils ne me l'ont pas dit. » répéta Harry, cette fois sur un ton plus calme. « Mais j'ai eu l'impression que… »

De quoi avait-il eu l'impression d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il qualifier les regards que ses amis lui avaient lancés sans que le maître des potions ne se méprenne ?

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si son opinion m'intéressait. » pensa aussitôt Harry tandis qu'il posait son regard sur la table basse. En fait, il en vint même à se demander pourquoi il parlait de tout cela avec Snape.

Quel était le but en effet, de se confier au maître des potions qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui et s'amusait à humilier l'adolescent à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait ?

D'un air maussade, l'adolescent croisa donc les bras et garda le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de se confier à Snape, ni que celui-ci utilise ses paroles pour se moquer de lui plus tard. Devant son mutisme cependant, le Survivant savait que le maître des potions n'en resterait pas là.

« Potter… » dit justement celui-ci d'une voix traînante, apparemment agacé que l'adolescent ne dise plus rien.

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ?

Sachant bien qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix et devait continuer, Harry s'exécuta donc, les poings serrés.

« J'ai juste eu l'impression que pour eux, j'étais devenu un peu… dérangé. » dit-il d'un ton amer, ne réalisant que plus tard qu'il avait même utilisé une expression de son oncle lorsqu'il le désignait lui et son école.

À ces mots cependant, alors que Harry aurait cru que Snape sauterait sur l'occasion pour faire un commentaire sarcastique, celui-ci se tut et se contenta simplement de fixer l'adolescent de son regard indéchiffrable. Mais c'était d'autant plus insupportable, car l'adolescent ne savait ce que le sorcier pensait de lui. Peut-être se disait-il que ses amis avaient raison, peut-être se moquait-il intérieurement de lui.

Harry se persuadait qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa colère.

« Mais je ne le suis pas. » continua-t-il alors en posant à nouveau son regard sur le sorcier, qui ne pipait mot et soutenait tranquillement son regard. « Et même si personne n'a l'air de me croire, je vais très bien. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix provocante, faisant plisser des yeux le Mangemort.

Il en avait assez d'être vu comme un adolescent fragile qui ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête. Il avait pu supporter les regards et commentaires de Snape jusque-là, mais le fait que ses amis s'y soient mis eux aussi ne passait plus. Au diable ce que le professeur de potions pouvait bien lui dire, il ne se laisserait pas influencer et ne changerait pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux sorciers se fixèrent donc en silence, les yeux émeraude du Survivant remplis de colère contenue défiant les orbes noirs et indéchiffrables du Mangemort de dire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, c'était la première fois que Harry osait enfin tenir tête à Snape. Auparavant, il avait pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier et obéir sans trop de discussion afin de ne pas provoquer la colère du maître des potions mais désormais, le défier lui faisait un bien immense.

Il n'était plus le garçon perdu qu'il avait été après son sauvetage. Il était redevenu lui-même, se souvenait parfaitement de la haine qu'il avait entretenue pour Snape durant quatre ans et ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Dans le regard censé être indéchiffrable du sorcier qui lui faisait face d'ailleurs, l'adolescent vit un bref soupçon de colère. Et ce fait lui plut beaucoup. Peut-être le Mangemort s'était-il cru tout puissant devant le Survivant quelque peu déboussolé après son sauvetage, Harry était ravi de lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement.

« Je peux y aller maintenant, monsieur ? » s'enquit l'adolescent non sans user d'un certain sarcasme.

À ces mots, le Mangemort plissa d'avantage les yeux et son expression déjà agacée se teinta de colère. Harry s'attendit à ce que Snape ne le reprenne et ne l'insulte de gamin arrogant ou autre, il se prépara d'ailleurs à encaisser et à répliquer aussitôt.

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, le sorcier n'en fit rien et se contenta simplement de faire un geste de la tête en direction de la chambre du Survivant, non sans le ponctuer par un regard particulièrement méprisant à l'égard du garçon.

Surpris que le Mangemort souhaite en finir ainsi mais néanmoins quelque peu soulagé, Harry ne se fit donc pas prier et après s'être levé du canapé gris sans un regard en arrière, rejoignit rapidement sa chambre en fermant cette fois plus calmement la porte qu'il y avait une heure de cela – afin de ne pas provoquer d'avantage le sorcier…

Puis, ne sachant que faire mais étant sûr qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa chambre avant le début de la soirée, il se dirigea vers le petit bureau, prit son carnet et un crayon et s'installa sur son lit d'un air satisfait.

Il avait réussi à tenir tête à Snape et en plus de cela, celui-ci – peut-être parce qu'il avait été trop surpris – ne l'avait pas insulté, ni même repris. À cette pensée d'ailleurs, l'adolescent ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête du sorcier – Harry ayant plutôt été habitué à des joutes verbales constantes plutôt qu'à un silence méprisant – et se doutait que son attitude ne resterait certainement pas impunie mais pour le moment, il se sentait ravis, presque euphorique.

« Lorsque Ron et Hermione apprendront ça, ils n'en reviendront pas ! » pensa ensuite le Survivant avant de se dire, quelque peu moins enthousiaste qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'il les revoit et s'excuse pour ce qu'il s'était passé…

L'adolescent n'étant désormais plus en colère, il savait en effet qu'il avait eu tort de perdre ainsi son calme et de traiter ses amis comme il l'avait fait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre la prochaine rencontre – même s'il doutait fortement que Snape n'en autorise une à nouveau – et à s'excuser auprès de Ron et Hermione.

Il lui tardait cependant de les revoir afin de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il savait que son comportement avec le maître des potions ne resterait certainement pas impuni.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait d'ailleurs, ses amis avaient eu raison sur ce point : Snape le détestait – c'était réciproque – et il était plutôt improbable qu'il ait été désigné pour s'occuper de lui. Peut-être était-ce un coup monté, se dit vaguement Harry. Peut-être quelqu'un cherchait-il à ce que les deux ne s'entretuent, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

L'adolescent ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Plus tard, lorsque plusieurs heures furent passées et que Harry s'occupait désormais à dessiner tout et n'importe quoi sur son carnet – que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon, il se demanda soudain si Snape l'appellerait pour venir manger. Il lui semblait de par la luminosité plutôt faible de la chambre que l'heure de manger était déjà passée, même s'il n'en était pas certain, et n'était pas non plus étonné si le sorcier ne l'appelait pas.

Peut-être était-ce sa façon de le punir... exactement comme son oncle et sa tante.

À cette pensée, la colère que Harry avait ressentie pour le Mangemort se raviva. Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait de ne pas manger – il avait tout de même un peu faim, mais plutôt la punition du maître des potions qui lui faisait péniblement penser aux Dursley.

Il l'avait peut-être cherché, certes, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape s'abaisserait à cela. En fait, l'adolescent aurait préféré que le maître des potions l'insulte de gamin arrogant. Au moins il aurait le ventre plein et ne ressentirait pas cette amertume grandissante qui ne le lâchait plus.

Lâchant un bref soupir de frustration, l'adolescent qui était à présent assis au bureau se leva finalement et resta debout en plein milieu de la chambre, ne sachant que faire. Combien de temps resterait-il encore ici ? Quand aurait-il le droit de reprendre une vie normale ?...

Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa : entre ces quatre mur et même s'il avait techniquement le droit de sortir et de vagabonder dans les appartements de l'horripilant professeur, le Survivant se sentait lentement étouffer, tout comme au manoir. Il n'était pas sorti depuis très longtemps déjà, ne savait quoi faire pour occuper ses journées monotones et se sentait mou, le plus souvent assis ou couché et ne faisant rien d'autre que de dessiner ou d'écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

De plus, avec la colère qu'il recouvrait lentement à l'égard de Snape, l'adolescent savait que les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se mettre en pyjama et reprendre à nouveau son carnet, il entendit le maître des potions l'appeler.

Dans un premier temps, il pensa qu'il avait rêvé et stoppa simplement son mouvement alors qu'il ramassait son pyjama roulé en boule. Puis, se disant qu'il n'avait tout de même pas inventé ce qu'il venait d'entendre – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité que le sorcier ne l'appelle, il ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre et se glissa lentement dans le salon.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, Snape l'avait bien appelé. Celui-ci se tenait juste à côté de la table et congédiait l'elfe de maison, qui venait apparemment d'apporter le repas de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le professeur de potions se dirigea ensuite vers une de ses bibliothèques avant de s'arrêter cependant lorsqu'il vit le Survivant.

« Venez manger. » dit-il simplement tandis que l'intéressé s'exécutait en silence.

D'un pas lent et silencieux – et étant toujours pieds nus, Harry traversa la salle à manger pour atteindre la table tout en observant discrètement le sorcier, qui semblait ranger sa bibliothèque.

Très bien, l'adolescent s'était trompé. Snape n'était apparemment pas du genre à le priver de nourriture pour lui avoir manqué de respect – même si Harry pensait que c'était tout à fait justifié. Mais après tout, le Survivant avait eu plusieurs raisons de douter…

Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il se soit trompé l'apaisa quelque peu. Ce n'était pas qu'être privé de nourriture le gênait vraiment, il avait l'habitude avec les Dursley. Mais l'idée même que Snape fasse la même chose l'avait fortement dérangé.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'installa finalement pour manger en silence son assiette de lentilles et de légumes, l'adolescent se sentit soulagé. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de revivre ce que son oncle et sa tante lui faisait subir mais cette fois avec Snape, peut-être parce qu'il avait cru pendant un moment que le sorcier serait comme Vernon. Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

En tout cas et tandis qu'il mangeait sans un mot en lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil intrigués à Snape toujours occupé avec sa bibliothèque, Harry se sentait mieux.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas pris de potion nutritive de toute l'après-midi, il avait même faim et fut plutôt content de se remplir le ventre. Dans un silence ponctué parfois par le bruit que faisait les livres lorsque Snape les rangeaient sur les étagères, l'adolescent finit donc rapidement son assiette tout en se demandant ce que le sorcier pouvait bien avoir en tête.

Allait-il finalement rester silencieux quant à ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, alors même qu'il semblait se faire un point d'honneur à reprendre et à insulter l'adolescent à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait ? Pour sa part, le Survivant trouvait cela louche.

« Peut-être se vengera-t-il plus tard… » pensa-t-il distraitement tandis qu'il observait toujours le sorcier, qui semblait totalement l'ignorer. Car il doutait que l'ignorance soit une méthode utilisée par le professeur des potions pour prendre sa vengeance ou simplement le punir. C'était plutôt une méthode des Dursley, comme lorsqu'il était petit et que Pétunia l'ignorait et le laissait enfermé dans son placard durant toute une journée.

Puis, ayant fini son assiette, l'adolescent se leva finalement et repartit dans sa chambre tandis que Snape continuait de ranger sa bibliothèque et ne lui accordait aucune attention.

Une fois qu'il eût fermé la porte de sa chambre, Harry poussa donc un bref soupir de soulagement – il s'était attendu à ce que le sorcier ne lui dise quelque chose, au moins pour savoir qu'il avait fini son assiette – et se mit cette fois en pyjama, toujours perturbé par l'attitude du maître des potions.

« Peut-être… peut-être qu'il m'ignore en signe de mépris. » se dit-il d'un air incertain tandis qu'il reprenait son carnet et allait s'installer dans son lit. « Oui, c'est sûrement ça. » conclut-il afin de ne pas y réfléchir d'avantage.

Puis, laissant son esprit vagabonder, Harry dessina toute la soirée et se coucha finalement lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir.

« Quelle journée… » pensa-t-il vaguement tandis qu'il repensait à ses amis qu'il avait pu voir ainsi qu'à la suite de l'après-midi, toute aussi mouvementée avec Snape et la joute silencieuse qu'ils avaient partagé.

Cogitant sur celle-ci tandis qu'il tournait et retournait dans son lit, l'adolescent s'endormit finalement au son régulier que faisait l'eau derrière la vitre, l'esprit lourd d'avoir trop pensé et le corps confortablement ensevelit sous ses draps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cauchemar, toujours le même, ne le réveille brusquement.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute allure et le corps crispé comme jamais, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux dans un faible gémissement de douleur. Sa gorge lui faisait mal comme s'il avait crié et il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements rachitiques dans sa poitrine.

Alors, paniquant, tentant de se relever dans son lit mais se crispant aussitôt en sentant une présence à côté de lui, il se recula contre le mur tout en se protégeant de ses bras. Sa vision était beaucoup trop floue pour voir, de la sueur coulait dans son dos et ses mains tremblaient encore du sortilège que le serpent lui avait lancé.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et ce n'est pas réel… » pensa-t-il du plus fort qu'il le put, essayant de se calmer.

« Non ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper l'un de ses poignets.

« Potter calmez-vous. » dit alors une voix lente et basse tandis qu'il se débattait faiblement. « Vous êtes à Poudlard, en sécurité. » continua-t-elle, faisant tiquer le Survivant.

Oui, il était à Poudlard, ce n'était qu'un rêve et il était à Poudlard…

Quelques secondes plus tard et tandis que son poignet droit était toujours prisonnier, il vit et vaguement ses lunettes être déposée dans sa main prisonnière et encouragé par la poigne qui le tenait, les mit finalement sur son nez pour enfin y voir plus clair.

Sa respiration saccadée ne se calma cependant pas, tout comme son cœur qui battait à toute allure, mais il ne manqua pas d'identifier Snape qui semblait sortir une fiole de sa poche.

« Buvez. » lui ordonna-t-il en lui fourrant ensuite celle-ci dans la main et en accompagnant son geste, non sans trop de douceur.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, l'adolescent s'exécuta alors, agrippant par la même occasion ses draps dans un geste crispé puis ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque la potion froide descendit dans sa gorge brûlante.

Il vit ensuite le sorcier ranger la fiole vide dans sa poche tandis qu'il tentait à nouveau de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, puis lâcha finalement un bref soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Au-dessus de lui, l'adolescent sentait le regard aiguisé du sorcier le dévisager. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres du lit, debout, vêtu de ses longues capes noires et pour l'instant silencieux. Tout en passant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres sèches, le Survivant détourna le regard des capes du sorcier et préféra fixer la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

Il pouvait s'en aller maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de lui, il devait s'en aller et ne rien dire…

« Si c'est votre définition du fait d'aller bien, je me demande ce que cela donne lorsque vous allez mal. » attaqua malheureusement le sorcier d'une voix dure, faisant se crisper d'avantage l'adolescent.

« Ça va, c'était juste… un cauchemar. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva trop faible.

« Et de quoi était-il question au juste, dans votre cauchemar ? » s'enquit Snape d'un ton toujours aussi froid.

Aussitôt, les images de son corps se tordant sur le bois de l'immense table revinrent à l'esprit du Survivant et, encore saisi par son rêve, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas y penser. Ses amis, ils devaient penser à ses amis… ils lui avaient raconté que l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards était incomplète, quelle bonne nouvelle…

« Potter. » l'interpella Snape, brisant sa tentative de penser à autre chose. « Vos mains tremblent. » remarqua-t-il ensuite, agrandissant les yeux du Survivant qui ramena aussitôt ses mains vers son torse.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires… » bafouilla-t-il d'un ton fuyant, désirant à tout prix que le sorcier ne s'en aille.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? L'adolescent ne voulait pas que Snape le voit ainsi, il avait juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas le premier et il avait l'habitude... pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille tout comme les autres fois ?...

« Malheureusement Potter et puisque je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous, vos affaires me concernent tout autant que les miennes. » répliqua le professeur de potion d'un ton quelque peu agacé.

Puis, quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent tandis que Harry fixait toujours la porte, le dos contre le mur, les poings entre son torse et ses genoux ramenés vers lui.

« Potter, de quoi avait-vous rêvé ? » s'enquit ensuite Snape d'une voix plus tempérée, tandis que le Survivant se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en maudissant le sorcier.

Que lui arrivait-il par Merlin ? Était-ce sa façon à lui de se venger ? Forcer l'adolescent à lui raconter son cauchemar afin d'en tirer son propre plaisir ?

Rempli d'amertume et la colère montant doucement en lui, Harry préféra garder le silence. Il n'en revenait pas, Snape l'exacerbait au plus haut point. Le sorcier paraissait peut-être innocent et sans arrière-pensée mais le Survivant savait qu'il voulait lui faire payer son manque de respect de la journée précédente. Et il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, ce n'était pas juste. Les Dursley l'avaient déjà réveillé lorsque ses cauchemars étaient trop sonores, mais au moins ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé de leur raconter ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ainsi et malheureusement pour le maître des potions, l'adolescent était bien décidé à garder le silence. Il pouvait bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de forcer Harry à lui raconter ce dont il avait rêvé. Et puis, en quoi son cauchemar le regardait au juste ?

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas la nouvelle attitude du sorcier. Personne ne lui demandait jamais de quoi parlaient ses cauchemars et il s'en portait très bien ainsi. Ce n'était donc pas Snape qui allait changer cela, et encore moins parce qu'il espérait certainement en tirer profit.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, laissez-moi tranquille. » lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton brusque et tandis qu'il fixait toujours la porte de la chambre.

« Je n'apprécie par le ton que vous employez, Potter. » s'agaça à nouveau Snape. « Et regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix particulièrement basse.

Non sans serrer d'avantage les poings, le concerné s'exécuta, le visage crispé et le regard rempli de colère.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant comme le Mangemort arrivait à lui faire changer d'humeur aussi vite. Alors même qu'il y a quelques minutes, il s'était réveillé en paniquant et avait même été tenté de remercier le sorcier pour la potion tant elle lui avait fait du bien, Harry ressentait désormais une profonde colère envers celui-ci.

Il était certain d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il regardait l'horripilant professeur dans les yeux, que ses yeux à lui lançaient des éclairs tant il était furieux.

« Vous disiez que vous alliez bien. » lâcha ensuite Snape tout en soutenant d'un air dédaigneux le regard du garçon. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous laissez voir. » continua-t-il lentement, prenant soin de détacher chaque mot comme s'il se délectait de la situation présente.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » répliqua aussitôt le Survivant d'un ton furieux. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, à ce que je sache. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix tout aussi agressive.

Pour une raison qu'il ignora, ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire sarcastique de la part du sorcier, qui se tenait toujours devant lui d'un air supérieur. Et cela ne fit que renforcer la colère de l'adolescent.

« Vous allez donc pouvoir me le dire, Potter. » releva aussitôt le Mangemort. « Pourquoi avez-vous peur que l'on vous touche ? » s'enquit-il lentement, une certaine colère se faisait également sentir dans le ton qu'il employait.

« Ce… ce n'est pas le sujet ! » s'exclama l'intéressé, totalement pris au dépourvu.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il soudain de cela ? Ce n'était pas non plus ses affaires !

« Je constate simplement, Mr Potter, que vous n'allez pas si bien que cela puisque vous refusez que quiconque ne vous touche. » remarqua Snape d'un ton particulièrement dédaigneux.

« Ça n'a aucun rapport… » bafouilla l'adolescent, abasourdi par les paroles du sorcier.

Malheureusement, le sorcier avait touché juste. Harry avait déjà réfléchi plusieurs fois sur le sujet et en avait conclu que ce n'était pas si grave et que les choses s'amélioreraient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de reculer face à Hermione mais… mais il ne comprenait plus rien ! Qu'arrivait-il à l'horripilant professeur de potions ? Pourquoi était-il soudain si déterminé à lui arracher les mots de la bouche ?

« Si cela n'a aucun rapport, vous pouvez donc me dire pourquoi. » insista le maître des potions tandis que son regard aiguisé fixait les yeux émeraude et complètement déroutés qui lui faisaient face.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'adolescent qui ne savait que dire s'obligea à soutenir le regard du maître des potions, afin peut-être de lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas perturbé par ses paroles tandis que la scène où il s'était dérobé à l'étreinte de son amie se rejouait dans sa tête.

Malheureusement, ses efforts furent vain et, non sans se maudire intérieurement, il détourna le regard.

« Eh bien Potter ? Vous ne trouvez plus rien à dire ? » sembla s'amuser le détestable sorcier.

À ces mots remplis de sarcasmes, la colère du Survivant remonta en flèche et il serra les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » fulmina Harry, les dents serrés et le visage crispé.

« Cela a un rapport avec la nuit au bosquet, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Snape d'une voix cette fois beaucoup plus sérieuse.

À ces mots, les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent. Sa colère comme par magie l'abandonna et il fut soudain incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Que... que venait-il de dire ?...

Brièvement, il revit la petite étendue d'herbe entourée d'arbres, se souvint du bruit qu'avait fait le vent en sifflant à travers les feuilles et de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie tandis que les capes du serpent ondulaient sur l'herbe humide dans un silence terrifiant.

« Non… » bredouilla alors le Survivant tout en s'empêchant d'y penser, tandis qu'il ramenait ses genoux plus près de lui encore.

Mais même en tentant de le refouler, le souvenir s'imposa brusquement à lui tandis que son cœur battait soudain plus vite.

 _« Ma patience a des limites, Harry Potter. »_ avait sifflé l'horrible voix du serpent.

À nouveau à genoux dans le petit bosquet, l'adolescent frissonna de peur et de froid. Au-dessus de lui, il sentait les yeux carmin du serpent l'observer avec fureur, tandis que celui-ci lui tournait lentement autour, tel un prédateur devant une proie qu'il venait tout juste de capturer.

 _« Et tu viens tout juste de l'épuiser. »_

« Potter. » l'interpella soudain une voix plus forte.

Aussitôt, le Survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de faire disparaître la brève vision qu'il venait d'avoir et regarda le sorcier qui lui faisait face d'un air perdu.

Que venait-il de se passer ?...

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa tout seul qu'il avait eu une petite absence.

Il était dans sa chambre, assis sur le lit et le dos contre le mur, Snape debout devant lui et l'observant en silence. Qu'importe ce qu'il venait de se passer d'ailleurs, le Mangemort l'avait vu.

« Vous allez bien, donc. » commenta simplement le sorcier, les yeux légèrement plissés et un air insupportable de pitié sur son visage cireux.

Cette vision, plus que n'importe quel autre commentaire insultant ou regard dédaigneux, provoqua un puissant sentiment de haine chez l'adolescent.

Alors, il explosa.

« C'est parce qu'il m'a touché là, dans le bosquet, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir ! » s'emporta-t-il en criant et en montrant son front, une colère nouvelle bouillonnant en lui. « Et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, mon corps ne me répondait même plus ! » continua-t-il tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et que sa vision se brouillait. « VOILA POURQUOI ! » hurla-t-il devant Snape, qui resta de marbre. « MAINTENANT LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » rugit-il tandis que sa respiration se faisait de nouveau plus forte et que son corps tremblait de fureur.

Il le détestait ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Que lui avait-il dont fait pour mériter tout ça ? Il le détestait tellement ! Ce n'était qu'une salle chauve-souris graisseuse qui se croyait toute puissante devant lui et s'amusait à l'insulter et se moquer de lui à longueur de journée pour aucune raison, IL LE HAÏSSAIT !

Puis, soudain, sa vision se colora de noir, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se sentit lentement chuter, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ferme ne le retienne et l'oblige à nouveau à boire une potion.

Fermant obstinément la bouche en premier, il consentit finalement à boire lorsqu'une voix menaçante lui ordonna d'obtempérer. Lentement, il sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge puis se répandre lentement dans son corps, tandis qu'il retrouvait soudain une vision plus claire et qu'il retrouvait le contrôle de ses membres crispés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration était redevenue normale et les pulsations de son cœur se calmaient progressivement.

« C'est la deuxième potion calmante que je vous donne ce matin. » commenta le sorcier d'une voix sévère en s'éloignant de lui et en rangeant la fiole vide dans l'une de ses poches.

L'adolescent, tout en lâchant un bref soupir de soulagement, préféra garder le silence.

« À l'avenir, essayez au moins de vous contrôler. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton agacé, tandis que le Survivant lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Qui avait provoqué tout ceci ? S'il l'avait laissé tranquille comme il lui avait demandé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. C'était entièrement de la faute du Mangemort, pensa Harry rempli d'amertume.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, qui n'en avait apparemment pas eu encore assez, continua sur le même sujet :

« Dans le bosquet, êtes-vous sûr que cela s'est déroulé ainsi ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix légèrement méfiante tout en fixant le jeune sorcier, qui renifla d'un air mauvais.

Ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser un peu de répit ? Ou même le laisser tranquille tout court ?

« Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir mieux que moi. » répliqua aussitôt Harry en croisant les bras, le visage rempli de mépris et le regard détourné en direction de la porte.

Sa réplique, sans qu'il ne puise savoir pourquoi et alors même qu'elle débordait de dégoût à l'égard du maître des potions, lui cloua immédiatement le bec. Une maigre consolation pour le Survivant, qui fut cependant satisfait de voir une expression incertaine sur le visage d'habitude impénétrable de Snape lorsqu'il lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

Alors, surprenant quelque peu l'adolescent, Snape tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière, sans même un mot de plus à l'intention de l'adolescent qu'il laissa seul.

Vraiment, Harry n'aurait su dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

* * *

Le gamin était exécrable.

Sachant ici qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de s'emporter et de gâcher son temps avec un Potter, l'espion s'était maîtrisé et n'avait pas cédé à la colère. S'étant juré qu'il découvrait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Survivant, il avait tenté d'en savoir le plus possible en s'adressant directement au concerné.

Ce qui, comme il s'y était attendu, l'avait particulièrement agacé.

Même en passant l'épisode de la journée précédente où le stupide gamin avait osé lui manquer de respect, l'espion avait du mal à garder son calme. Le garçon était un vrai boulet de canon, constamment prêt à exploser et à cracher des étincelles si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. L'espion n'ayant de nature que très peu de patience, il se demandait s'il allait encore rester de marbre longtemps.

Et puis le garçon était pathétique. Il tentait de persuader les autres et lui-même qu'il allait parfaitement bien, ce qui était très loin d'être vrai, et osait contredire l'espion alors même qu'il cauchemardait toutes les nuits et n'était même pas capable de garder son calme face à lui – bien que sur ce point cependant, le maître des potions lui ressemblait en tout point.

Il avait essayé d'être patient et aimable avec le Survivant, et voilà ce qu'il obtenait en retour. Peut-être devait-il renoncer à s'occuper du garçon, après tout.

Cependant – et même s'il était passablement agacé par le gamin, la patience de l'espion avait finalement abouti à quelque chose. Il ne savait encore quoi en penser, mais il avait quelque chose.

D'un pas silencieux, il longea les grandes bibliothèques du salon et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Tout en réfléchissant toujours, il descendit ensuite les escaliers en pierre, prit un petit couloir aux pièces condamnées puis arriva finalement devant une grande table où étaient disposés plusieurs chaudrons.

La journée précédente, Minerva lui avait appris que l'infirmière manquerait bientôt de Poussos et d'autres potions et qu'elle espérait que l'espion puisse lui en fournir rapidement. Tout en enlevant ses capes et en les accrochant à un vieux porte-manteau fixé au mur – il était allé rendre une petite visite à ses Serpents plus tôt dans la matinée, il pensa vaguement à ce qu'il avait à préparer aujourd'hui, en plus de ce que l'infirmière lui avait demandé, puis se mit au travail tout en réfléchissant à nouveau au garçon.

Severus l'aurait bien deviné tout seul, le Survivant ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le bosquet. Ce n'était pas étonnant bien sûr, mais ses paroles avaient tout de même intrigué l'espion…

Car lui, se souvenait très bien de cette nuit-là. Et pas une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait touché la cicatrice du garçon, ni même lancé un sortilège pour l'immobiliser. Alors le maître des potions se demandait bien de quoi le Survivant avait parlé.

Il n'avait pas semblé mentir, Severus se doutait qu'il y aurait pensé dans l'état où il avait été et il l'aurait de toute façon aussitôt deviné. C'était donc la première fois que le garçon lui parlait enfin de ce qui lui était arrivé au manoir, et il y avait déjà un problème, le pire étant que l'espion ne savait absolument pas comment le résoudre.

Avait-il inventé de toute pièce ce qu'il lui avait raconté ? Était-ce une intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa mémoire ? Le maître des potions avait bon nombre d'hypothèses, encore fallait-il trouver celle qui était juste. Il sentait cependant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tant qu'il n'aurait pas à nouveau parlé avec le garçon, ce qui bien sûr ne le réjouissait absolument pas. Mais puisqu'il n'avait apparemment pas le choix…

À l'heure du repas donc, lorsqu'il appela le Survivant pour qu'il vienne manger, il se décida à l'interroger une nouvelle fois tout en se promettant de garder son calme – même s'il savait que la tâche serait difficile.

Bien évidemment, la première dispute éclata vite.

« Votre petite tentative de rébellion en faisant la grève de la faim est ridicule. » cracha l'espion en fixant le stupide gamin qui était désormais assis devant son assiette toujours aussi remplie. « Cessez de faire l'enfant gâté et mangez. » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix particulièrement agacée.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant gâté. » répliqua aussitôt l'insupportable gamin, tandis que ses yeux en se posant sur l'espion se teintaient de colère.

« Parlez sur autre ton, Potter, ou ne parlez plus. » siffla le Mangemort en soutenant le regard assassin que le garçon lui lança.

Par Merlin, c'était un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas renvoyé dans sa chambre. Mais étant donné qu'il ne mangeait que très peu et qu'il devait bien malgré lui veiller à ce que le Survivant ne se rétablisse vite, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose – n'en déplaise au concerné.

Quelle était cette habitude d'ailleurs, de se priver de nourriture ? Même au manoir, Gibbon lui avait souvent rapporté que le garçon passait parfois une journée entière sans manger. Sa condition ne l'avait certainement pas encouragée certes, mais pourquoi faisait-il la même chose ici ? Était-ce pour se rendre plus intéressant ?

Dans son enfance, l'espion avait parfois connu la faim, lorsque son père après l'avoir frappé l'envoyait dans sa chambre toute une journée afin qu'il ne le voit plus ou lorsque ses parents le négligeaient simplement. Il ne pouvait supporter donc, de voir le gamin se priver ainsi de nourriture, sans aucune raison.

Désormais assis à la table et surveillant l'assiette du Survivant, l'espion reprit ensuite son journal lorsque le garçon se décida enfin à continuer de manger, non sans envoyer un regard lourd de reproches au sorcier.

Il en avait presque le cœur brisé.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant termina finalement son assiette et tenta de s'éclipser rapidement avant que l'espion ne l'interpelle.

« Pas si vite. » dit-il en relevant les yeux de son journal et en fixant le garçon qui s'arrêta aussitôt après s'être levé, non sans brièvement serrer les poings.

S'il croyait s'en sortir aussi facilement, c'était mal connaître Severus Snape.

Tout en observant le garçon qui semblait plus que méfiant à son égard, l'espion se leva lui aussi, posa au passage son journal sur le petit meuble en bois avant l'entrée de la cuisine puis se dirigea vers son fauteuil en faisant signe au Survivant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. » dit-il aussitôt, comprenant où le maître des potions voulait en venir.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir donné le choix. » répliqua le sorcier, non sans lancer un regard dédaigneux à l'intéressé. « Venez ici. » lui ordonna-t-il ensuite en désignant le sofa gris, qui était disposé à côté de son fauteuil de la même couleur. « Et sans discuter. » ajouta-t-il, devançant le garçon qui avait apparemment son mot à dire.

Tout en lâchant un bref soupir agacé, le Survivant s'exécuta finalement et vint s'asseoir sans un mot.

Puis, quelques de secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. L'espion tandis qu'il réfléchissait par quoi il allait commencer observa Potter fixer ses mains et jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, comme s'il redoutait ce que le maître des potions allait lui dire.

Il n'avait pas tort, cependant.

« Très bien Potter. » commença alors l'espion. « J'aimerais seulement que vous me disiez ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas dans ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Cela devrait être dans vos cordes. » rajouta-t-il tandis que le garçon lui lançait un regard lourd de sens.

Puis, voyant que le maître de potions attendait sa réponse, il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, non sans qu'une certaine appréhension ne soit visible sur son visage.

« Vous avez passé presque trente jours au manoir Jédusor, vingt-neuf exactement. » commença alors le professeur de potions d'une voix neutre.

À ces mots, le Survivant hocha à nouveau doucement la tête, l'air incertain.

« Un Mangemort vous a blessé dès votre quatrième jour là-bas et je suis venu vous soigner. » continua tranquillement l'espion, tandis que le Survivant grimaçait de mépris pour le Mangemort en question. « Puis vous avez une conversation le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'espion remarqua que celui-ci s'était légèrement crispé. Ses mains avec lesquelles ils jouaient étaient désormais immobiles et il refusait toujours de regarder son interlocuteur.

« Oui. » acquiesça finalement Potter en continuant de jouer avec ses doigts.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

« Il a tenté de vous faire rejoindre son camp, vous avez refusé. » continua alors l'espion tandis que le garçon relevait finalement la tête et posait son regard émeraude sur le sorcier. « Je me trompe ? »

« Non. » répondit aussitôt le Survivant. « J'ai refusé. »

Le maître des potions hocha à nouveau la tête. En vérité, l'espion n'ayant entendu que des rumeurs, cette partie-là était floue. Potter venait de confirmer ses suppositions mais c'était néanmoins à partir de là que les choses se corsaient.

« Il vous a laissé plusieurs jours pour réfléchir, vous avez également refusé. » continua-t-il tandis que le garçon acquiesçait de la tête.

Severus fit ensuite une petite pause, laissant peut-être le temps à l'adolescent d'anticiper ses paroles. Puis il lança prudemment :

« Il vous a torturé. »

Aussitôt, le Survivant se crispa. Son regard incertain glissa sur l'espion puis se posa à nouveau sur ses mains, et il répondit doucement :

« Non. »

Celle là, le maître des potions ne l'avait pas vu venir...

L'espion devant sa réponse fut alors pendant quelques secondes prit au dépourvu et ce n'est que lorsque Potter continua qu'il sortit de son étonnement initial.

« C'est un cauchemar. » précisa l'adolescent en lançant un coup d'œil méfiant au maître des potions.

L'espion quant à lui garda le silence.

C'était peut-être à peine plus grave que ce dont il avait pensé.

Fixant toujours le garçon qui le regardait comme s'il le défiait de dire le contraire, Severus se retint de pousser un bref soupir et rangea précieusement ce que le jeune sorcier venait de dire dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'avait pas tout à fait fini d'interroger le Survivant mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se doutait que la suite ne présagerait rien de bon.

Puis il continua, encore légerement incertain.

« Il vous a fait apprendre la magie noire, vous avez accepté de la pratiquer. » dit-il lentement, s'empêchant de réfléchir aux paroles du garçon.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix. » commenta celui-ci d'un air maussade.

Certes… mais le résultat était le même.

« Vous avez fait la rencontre d'un Mangemort nommé Alexandre, c'est lui qui vous enseignait la magie. » continua-t-il tandis que Potter hochait la tête. « C'est un voyant. » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'espion. « Le saviez-vous ? »

Cette information ne lui servait en rien mais il était curieux.

« Non… je ne le savais pas. » répondit l'adolescent d'un air quelque peu surpris.

Au moins Severus avait sa réponse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a ensuite confié une… mission. » continua-t-il, observant avec soin la réaction de l'adolescent, qui détourna aussitôt le regard. « Afin de trouver et punir un traître. » ajouta-t-il lentement.

Devait-il lui demander à partir de là s'il avait effectivement tué Goyle, sachant qu'il y avait un risque que Potter ne perde son calme à nouveau ? L'espion avait cruellement envie de le savoir – ainsi que Dumbledore, mais il choisit délibérément de ne pas évoquer ce fait afin de se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Vous avez désobéi. » ajouta-t-il alors tandis que le Survivant s'était figé et qu'il regardait désormais un point invisible en direction de la cheminée.

Le professeur de potions n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse, mais il devait essayer.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite, Potter ? » demanda-t-il afin de capter l'attention du concerné, qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lança un coup d'œil incertain à son interlocuteur.

Dans un premier temps, l'intéressé garda le silence. Puis, lorsque quelques secondes furent passer, il prit finalement la parole, l'air incertain, le regard perdu.

« Je… je vous l'ai déjà dit. » répondit-il dans un souffle, pour finalement fixer à nouveau ses mains. « Il était en colère et… il… » bredouilla le garçon tandis que sa voix se mettait à trembler. « Il a parlé d'Inferi et… il m'a dit… »

Mais l'espion n'entendit jamais la suite. D'un geste crispé, le Survivant enroula ses bras autour de lui et murmura quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles du maître des potions.

Celui-ci cependant en voyant le garçon s'égarer une nouvelle fois se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et s'approcha prudemment de lui, tandis que son regard apeuré était toujours figé.

« Potter ? » lança prudemment l'espion une fois qu'il fut près de lui.

Mais le concerné ne réagit pas et Severus remarqua que ses membres tremblaient légèrement.

« Potter, vous êtes à Poudlard, vous vous en souvenez ? » s'enquit-il en posant cette fois sa main sur son épaule, afin au moins de le faire réagir.

À son geste d'ailleurs, le garçon releva aussitôt la tête puis fixa quelques secondes l'espion de son regard perdu avant de finalement réaliser où il était.

« Voulez-vous une potion ? » lança ensuite l'espion en se reculant.

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent alors tandis que le maître des potions fixait d'un regard critique le Survivant et que celui-ci plongeait son regard émeraude dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Severus se demandait ce que le garçon avait dans la tête. Était-il conscient de qui venait de lui arriver ? Comment arrivait-il à surpasser cela, et que pensait-il de lui même maintenant qu'il était désormais évident qu'il allait tout sauf bien ? Ou peut-être était-il encore enfermé dans ses propres illusions ?...

Puis le Survivant demanda, d'un ton presque suppliant :

« Je peux y aller maintenant, monsieur ? »

Comme seule réponse, Severus hocha brièvement la tête. C'était peut-être assez pour aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot de plus, le garçon se leva alors et s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre, tandis que l'espion poussait finalement un bref soupir.

Merlin, il sentait que les choses n'allaient pas être simples.

* * *

À suivre...

J'attends avec impatience votre ressenti quant à l'attitude de nos deux protagonistes, en espérant bien sûr que le chapitre vous aura plu. Pour le résumer, je dirais bien que ça ne fait que de monter et de redescendre, aussi bien du côté de Harry que de Snape. Après autant de jours de vie commune, il fallait bien que ça arrive !

C'est donc tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans 10 ou 11 jours et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	27. Cauchemar

**Hello !** Je vous avais bien dit que je publierai samedi ! ;)

Je viens tous juste de voir que ma fiction a été ajoutée dans une communauté nommée "Les fanfictions Harry/Severus mentor", je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose existait sur le site haha. Je vous conseille d''ailleurs d'y faire un tour parce qu'un bon nombre de fictions merveilleuses sur le sujets y sont répertoriées.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, (long et entièrement en POV Snape) on entre dans la période sombre du rétablissement de Harry. J'ai beaucoup hésité en l'écrivant (tout comme le suivant) et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si tout semblait concret, si je n'en faisais pas trop ou parfois pas assez quant aux émotions des deux protagonistes. (D'ailleurs, la scène dont je parlais la dernière fois est finalement dans le prochain... j'ai l'art de m'étaler, m'voyez.)

En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant **une review** , même quelques mots suffisent. Laissez une trace de votre passage, de mon côté je suis toujours très heureuse de vous lire et je me fais toujours un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _En haut, en bas, partout, la profondeur, la grève,_

 _Le silence, l'espace affreux et captivant..._

 _Sur le fond de mes nuits Dieu de son doigt savant_

 _Dessine un cauchemar multiforme et sans trêve._ »

Charles Baudelaire – Le Gouffre

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Cauchemar**

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

 _« N'essayez pas de vous défiler, Potter. »_

C'était sûrement inévitable, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu.

 _« Vous savez que votre cauchemar n'est pas qu'un simple rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Lui faire retrouver la mémoire avait bien sûr été l'objectif mais l'espion aurait souhaité... eh bien il aurait souhaité que cela se passe autrement. Aussi bien pour le garçon et pour lui-même.

Mais les choses ne se passeraient jamais comme il le voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Je ne veux pas en parler. »_

Désormais assis auprès de lui, Severus ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Était-ce de sa faute ? Ses yeux arrivaient à se détacher de son corps tremblant, mais le reste ne suivait pas. Avait-il provoqué tout cela ? Les gémissements et les faibles sanglots de l'adolescent résonnaient dans sa tête à mesure qu'il les entendait, le faisant grimacer et crispant d'avantage ses membres, mais il se refusait de faire semblant de ne pas les entendre.

 _« Je crois que... tout commence à devenir flou. »_

Pourquoi d'ailleurs, n'arrivait-il pas à passer outre ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait l'insoutenable impression de revoir la même scène ? Était-ce parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire et penser, il se préoccupait tout de même du garçon, alors pourtant qu'une telle idée lui avait toujours semblé ridicule ?

C'était sûrement à cause de Lily, se dit-il. C'était toujours elle. Ne le comprendrait-il jamais ?...

Une chose était cependant sûre, il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre.

 _« Et si... et si je n'ai pas envie de... me souvenir ? »_

Devant les yeux fermement clos du Survivant, tandis que son souffle erratique se bloquait parfois dans sa poitrine et que son corps se tordait de douleur, l'espion se sentait impuissant, inutile.

Tout comme cette fameuse nuit, finalement.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être seul. »_

Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme il le souhaitait ? Était-il condamné à échouer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne finalement le point de non-retour ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver, ni même à protéger ?

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Et malgré ce que la majorité pouvait croire, l'espion ne tirait aucun plaisir à voir le garçon souffrir ainsi.

 _« Pour-pourquoi... moi ? »_

En fait, parmi les multiples émotions qu'il ressentait devant cette scène entre la colère et l'amertume, l'impuissance et l'incertitude, il se surprenait à ressentir de la peine et de la pitié pour l'adolescent. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses s'il y réfléchissait bien, et ce qui arrivait ne pouvait être évité, mais il aurait voulu… que cela soit différent, voilà tout. Il avait même imaginé être aux côtés du Survivant lorsque le cauchemar recommencerait.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais après tout ce qu'il avait subi, l'espion avait supposé qu'il pouvait au moins l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Car après tout, la première fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

Bien sûr, une autre réalité se cachait derrière ces pensées et l'espion en était bien conscient. S'il avait songé à aider le Survivant, c'était avant tout pour lui-même et pour se sentir mieux et moins coupable, peut-être. C'était pour effacer l'impuissance cruelle qu'il avait ressentie ainsi que la colère qui allait de pair avec elle.

Désormais cependant, Severus imaginait qu'il devrait vivre avec.

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

Il espérait simplement que le garçon ne finirait pas brisé.

* * *

Ce matin encore, l'espion avait une nouvelle fois trouvé le Survivant se réveiller après un cauchemar.

Bien évidemment, celui-ci n'avait rien voulu dire au maître des potions et s'était contenté de garder le silence, tandis que Severus essayait de lui arracher quelques mots afin de savoir de quoi parlait son rêve.

Peine perdue cependant, le garçon était trop têtu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter l'espion….

Désormais cependant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment résoudre le problème qu'il avait à présent devant lui.

Dans la soirée précédente en effet – et tandis que le Survivant n'avait pas dit un mot, Severus avait longuement réfléchi au cas du garçon, non sans en conclure plusieurs choses. Les paroles de celui-ci avaient dans un premier temps beaucoup intrigué le maître de potions mais désormais, il estimait qu'il y voyait plus clair.

Avant toute chose, il était évident que le Survivant n'avait pas encore recouvré tous ses souvenirs, aussi bien de Poudlard que du manoir Jédusor. Le conditionnement que lui avait fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres visant Dumbledore n'en était que la première conséquence.

Pour ce qui était de Poudlard cependant et mis à part le cas du directeur, le garçon semblait s'en être plutôt bien tiré et devait à présent se souvenir d'un peu près tout. Ce n'était que suppositions – puisque Potter refusait désormais de lui parler, mais l'espion estimait que le plus important pour l'instant était ailleurs.

Le plus grave en effet, c'était que le garçon semblait confondre ses rêves avec la réalité.

Lorsque Potter lui avait affirmé que la première torture qu'il avait subie n'était qu'un cauchemar, le maître des potions avait été plutôt surpris. Ce n'était que lorsque le garçon était retourné dans sa chambre qu'il y avait réfléchi et il se demandait désormais si tout cela n'était pas le fruit d'une manipulation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sûr, l'espion ne pouvait pour l'instant rien affirmer et il se pouvait même que le garçon ait choisi lui-même d'altérer la réalité avec ses cauchemars, du moins inconsciemment. Après un traumatisme en effet, il n'était pas rare que le sujet ne cherche à atténuer ce qu'il avait subi et ce tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face à la réalité.

Comment l'espion le savait ? Eh bien il avait quelques livres de psychomagie qui traînaient sur son étagère, gracieusement offert par Dumbledore lors de ses premières années de service.

Jusque-là, Severus n'en avait jamais trouvé d'utilité – à part peut-être pour combler les quelques trous dans sa bibliothèque, il avait même songé à les donner à Pomfresh – mais il devait avouer que ce genre d'ouvrage pouvait être utile. Aussi bien pour sa culture personnelle que pour le garçon.

Dans tous les cas cependant, le maître des potions devait faire comprendre à l'adolescent que ses cauchemars étaient bien réels et il se doutait que cela ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir.

Car bien évidemment, dans les deux ouvrages qu'il possédait, ceux-ci expliquaient parfaitement comment cerner l'état d'esprit d'un individu après différents événements traumatisants mais aucun n'expliquait comment résoudre les problèmes qui pouvaient survenir.

Ou peut-être devait-il se procurer le deuxième tome de _''Théories et fondements de la psychologie magique et Moldue''_?

À cette pensée et tandis qu'il brassait une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, l'espion ne put retenir un bref soupir agacé.

Il trouverait bien comment résoudre son problème, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Encore fallait-il qu'il lui en reste suffisamment.

Car avant qu'il ne reprenne son poste de maître des potions, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de jours. Une dizaine de jours pour remettre la mémoire du Survivant à l'endroit, autant pour l'aider à encaisser la dure réalité ; il avait été torturé par des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, avait certainement échappé de justesse à la folie ou à la mort, et avait vraisemblablement tué un homme, même si Severus – alors qu'il admettait enfin que cela soit possible – se doutait que le Survivant ne l'ait fait en pleine conscience de son acte.

En somme, c'était quasiment infaisable.

Le maître des potions se demandait d'ailleurs comment la suite allait se dérouler. Etant donné qu'il reprendrait bientôt le travail, il ne pouvait s'occuper du garçon en même temps… le laisser une heure ou deux était une chose, mais le laisser seul toute une matinée ou toute une après-midi en était une autre.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver ses appartements sens dessus dessous, merci bien.

Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait la suite. Dumbledore allait-il trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper du garçon maintenant qu'il allait un peu mieux – du moins mieux qu'il y avait une douzaine de jours – ou bien allait-il le faire immédiatement reprendre les cours ?

Le maître des potions était cependant catégorique pour la deuxième option : c'était impossible. D'ici dix jours il était possible que le Survivant ait enfin récupéré toute sa mémoire mais il était certain qu'il n'irait pas bien, ni même mieux. L'espion se doutait cependant que le directeur rejoignait son avis.

Qui alors, allait-il trouver pour s'occuper du garçon ? Peut-être Lupin ou les Weasley ? Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui serait – peut-être enfin – qualifié ? C'était sans doute la meilleure option, Severus n'avait d'ailleurs rien à en redire.

Même s'il pressentait que les choses ne se passeraient certainement pas ainsi.

 _« Harry a l'air de vous faire confiance. »_ lui avait dit le vieux sorcier lors d'une de leurs discussions à propos du garçon. _« Et je n'ai personne d'autre que vous. »_

Sur le premier point, l'espion pouvait admettre que le directeur n'avait pas tort. Même si en ce moment cependant, le garçon semblait plutôt enclin à le détester plus qu'autre chose. Pour ce qui était du reste néanmoins, le maître des potions savait que le directeur trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Le fait de lui avoir confié Potter n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une affaire de simplicité ; Severus avait été là au bon moment, au bon endroit, et avait rempli les bonnes conditions.

S'il en avait d'abord voulu au directeur, l'espion comprenait désormais la décision du vieux sorcier. Cependant, s'il lui demandait de s'occuper encore du garçon en ayant repris ou non son poste de professeur, il refuserait, tout simplement.

Car après avoir fait recouvrer la mémoire au Survivant, il se doutait que celui-ci n'aurait plus aucune confiance en lui et le détesterait à nouveau, ou du moins encore plus que maintenant. Le mieux était sans doute de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre tandis qu'il mettrait la faute sur l'espion pour tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Ce n'était pas grave, le maître des potions n'en avait en réalité rien à faire. Il était d'ailleurs plus facile de se reconstruire si l'on rejetait la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. La haine était après tout un sentiment puissant qui pouvait tout aussi bien aider que nuire.

À bien y réfléchir en fait, c'était peut-être l'idée du directeur depuis le début… ou peut-être était-il un peu trop paranoïaque.

Après avoir donné un coup de baguette afin de ranger brièvement son matériel, le maître des potions lança un bref Tempus puis décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Il avait encore quelques potions calmantes et deux ou trois philtres de force à faire mais il aurait bien le temps le lendemain.

D'un pas silencieux et rapide, il remonta donc les quelques marches qui séparaient le laboratoire avec le salon puis alla ranger ses capes avant de passer à table. La conservation et la fabrication nécessitant souvent de basses températures, il ne faisait pas plus de 14 ou 15 degrés dans son laboratoire…

Puis, une fois cela fait, il retourna dans le salon et lança un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la chambre du Survivant.

 _« Réfléchissez Potter. »_ lui avait dit l'espion deux heures auparavant environ et tandis que le concerné se réveillait de son cauchemar. _« Ce n'était pas un hasard lorsque je vous ai demandé hier si votre cauchemar était réel ou non. »_ avait-il continué tandis que l'agaçant gamin devant lui faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. _« Ni même si vous étiez sûr que cette nuit au bosquet s'est déroulée comme vous le disiez. »_

Depuis, le maître des potions n'avait pas reparlé avec lui mais il imaginait que le garçon réfléchissait. Ou du moins il espérait.

Car après sa première tentative de Legilimens sur lui – et même si elle avait finalement fonctionné, l'espion préférait éviter d'utiliser à nouveau l'Occlumancie, merci bien.

Et d'une manière générale, il n'était jamais très agréable de se retrouver dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins dans celui de Harry Potter…

Quelques minutes plus tard donc et tandis que l'espion était désormais à table avec le concerné, il essaya de le faire parler de ses cauchemars ou de lui parler tout court. Mais c'était à peine si le garçon répondait. Severus de nature quelque peu impatient abandonna donc au bout de la quatrième tentative infructueuse, et tandis qu'il s'agaçait devant le garçon qui ne semblait encore une fois n'avoir aucune envie de manger.

Par Merlin, il avait à peine vidé la moitié de son assiette.

Ayant pris une potion nutritive peu après son réveil – et étant déjà passablement agacé, l'espion ne dit cependant rien et laissa le Survivant quitter la table lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d'un air morose s'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois cela fait, le maître des potions retint un bref soupir. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Le garçon ne lui disait rien, des cernes prononcés se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il semblait déterminé à ne pas manger.

Peut-être était-ce vraiment pour l'agacer, se dit l'espion. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Puis, l'après-midi passa.

L'espion laissa l'adolescent seul environ une heure, le temps qu'il aille donner ses potions à Pomfresh et régler quelques petits problèmes chez ses Serpents, puis il revint aux alentours de sept heures, lorsque les élèves ainsi que les enseignants se rassemblaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le garçon quant à lui resta enfermé dans sa chambre sans se montrer une seule fois – il n'alla même pas se laver, Merlin c'était pour cela que l'espion détestait les enfants – et le maître des potions ne l'entendit pas de l'après-midi.

Il s'isolait, tout simplement. L'espion aurait aimé croire que c'était pour réfléchir mais il pensait plutôt que c'était pour éviter la réalité.

Désormais assis dans son fauteuil et lisant distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus poussa un bref soupir.

Une discussion s'imposait, donc.

Non sans être tenté de lâcher un énième soupir – l'espion n'en avait jamais lâché autant qu'en ce moment, il se leva de son fauteuil, posa son journal sur la petite table basse en bois puis appela un elfe de maison afin de lui demander de ramener à manger pour le garçon et lui-même.

Ceux-ci étant d'ailleurs à chaque fois ravis de leur amener des restes du dîner dans la Grande Salle, l'espion avait souvent dû calmer leur enthousiasme lorsqu'ils apportaient parfois des énormes plats de viandes et poissons en tout genre, ainsi que de déserts bien gras et sucrés. La consigne était pourtant claire : des plats simples suffisaient, aussi bien pour lui que pour le Survivant. Mais lorsqu'il était question de nourriture et de s'occuper des résidents du château en général, les elfes en faisaient toujours trop… c'était bien pour cela que l'espion n'en avait jamais voulu chez lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux assiettes fumantes de spaghettis à la sauce tomates apparurent sur la table et l'espion appela le Survivant.

Celui-ci après un laps de temps que le maître des potions jugea un peu trop long à son goût sortit finalement de sa chambre, vêtu de son pyjama gris et trop grand pour lui, les pieds traînants et l'expression toujours aussi morose. En somme, il aurait certainement préféré se retrouver devant un Magyar à pointes plutôt que de venir manger et de se retrouver face à son professeur, celui-ci l'avait bien compris.

Dans un premier temps donc, et tandis que l'adolescent mangeait lentement ses pâtes lorsqu'il ne s'amusait pas à les entortiller autour de sa fourchettes d'un air songeur et que l'espion l'observait en mangeant lui aussi, pas un mot ne fut échangé.

Le garçon de par ses coups d'œil méfiants semblait redouter que l'espion ne dise quelque chose, celui-ci n'était cependant pas pressé et attendait que l'adolescent ait au moins fini son assiette, ainsi que son fromage frai en dessert.

Comme le maître des potions s'y attendait cependant, son dessert ne fut jamais entamé et il se contenta de garder le silence tandis qu'il plongeait distraitement sa cuillère dans son petit pot.

Le désintérêt du garçon pour la nourriture, un autre problème que l'espion devait régler en moins de dix jours…

Puis, décidant qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, l'espion prit finalement la parole.

« Vous avez arrêté de vous exercer à l'Occlumancie. » dit-il sur un ton neutre tandis que le garçon relevait la tête pour aussitôt détourner le regard d'un air coupable.

« Non. » osa cependant répondre celui-ci.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil, presque amusé de la réponse du Survivant.

« Lorsque vous mentez, essayez au moins d'être convaincant... » lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix légèrement sarcastique, faisant quelque peu rougir le concerné.

Maintenant que l'espion y regardait de plus près d'ailleurs, le teint déjà pâle de l'adolescent s'était d'avantage accentué. Avec les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt frappant. Se privait-il de sommeil afin de ne pas cauchemarder ?... le maître des potions n'en serait pas surpris.

Puis, le garçon aux paroles du sorcier grommela des mots indistincts d'un air contrarié et demanda, non sans lancer un regard assassin à l'espion lorsque celui-ci lui demanda de répéter d'un air dédaigneux :

« Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? »

« Professeur ou monsieur, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vivez sous mon toit que vous êtes exempt de respect. » répondit l'espion, d'abord agacé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse et de devoir ensuite supporter le ton agressif du garçon.

S'il commençait ainsi, Severus allait vite perdre patience.

« Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre, monsieur ? » s'enquit alors le Survivant non sans ajouter une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. » déclara l'espion en soutenant le regard de l'adolescent qui devenait particulièrement agaçant. « J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, Potter. » ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un ton plus tempéré, afin de calmer le jeune sorcier et par la même occasion de lui faire garder son sang-froid.

Merlin, c'était toujours impressionnant de voir comment le gamin pouvait lui faire perdre patience en aussi peu de temps.

« Si c'est pour me dire que je vous énerve parce que je ne mange pas et parce que je ne suis qu'un sale gamin arrogant, vous pouvez garder votre salive, vous savez. » répondit l'adolescent, toujours aussi irrité.

Ses paroles dégoulinantes d'insolence firent aussitôt tiquer le maître des potions, non sans raviver sa colère.

« Cessez tout de suite ce petit jeu avec moi, Potter. » siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Sinon quoi ? » osa répliquer l'insupportable gamin, un air de défi peint sur son visage.

Pensant rapidement à ce que l'espion pourrait bien lui faire faire en guise de punition, non sans énumérer quelques insultes à son égard, il s'interrompit cependant lorsqu'il remarqua une légère trace de satisfaction dans l'expression du Survivant.

Le maître des potions ne tarda pas à trouver un motif à celle-ci et sa colère disparut aussitôt, il en fut même presque impressionné par le garçon.

Il tenter de le provoquer afin de l'empêcher d'aborder un sujet épineux, c'était intelligent.

« Vos talents de manipulateur sont indéniables, Mr. Potter. » dit-il tranquillement, son calme retrouvé. « Presque dignes d'un Serpentard. » ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement et faisant rougir le Survivant, honteux d'avoir été démasqué.

Dommage pour lui cependant, ce genre de talents ne marchait pas sur l'espion. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pensa-t-il même en fixant l'adolescent d'un air dédaigneux.

Puis, soudain et sans même sa permission, Potter sortit de table et marcha en direction de sa chambre.

« Potter. » siffla aussitôt l'espion en se levant à son tour, sidéré devant l'attitude du Survivant. « Revenez ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. »

« Moi si. Laissez-moi tranquille ! » répondit aussitôt l'horripilant gamin tandis qu'il passait à côté d'une des quatre bibliothèques du salon, juste à côté de la porte de sa chambre, et se retournait pour lancer un regard rempli de colère à l'espion.

Il perdit cependant vite de son entrain lorsque le sorcier attrapa brutalement son épaule et le plaqua contre l'étagère, le faisant haleter de surprise, sûrement aussi de douleur.

« Espèce de petit… » cracha le maître des potions, furieux.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et se força à reprendre son calme. C'était uniquement de la provocation afin de détourner le sujet, il n'allait tout de même pas se faire avoir par un gamin de quinze ans par Merlin...

L'expression remplie de colère, il ferma brièvement les yeux puis darda finalement son regard menaçant sur l'insupportable Harry Potter.

Celui-ci à sa plus grande surprise et au lieu de soutenir la colère de son professeur de son air arrogant avait cependant le visage crispé et serrait les poings, comme s'il anticipait un possible coup, comme s'il pensait que le sorcier qui lui faisait face était capable de lui faire mal.

Eh bien oui il en était capable, mais le conformisme l'en empêchait.

Devant l'attitude soudainement craintive du garçon cependant, toute sa colère retomba, le maître des potions lâcha l'épaule de celui-ci et il recula, une expression de pitié sur le visage.

« Je ne vais pas vous frapper, si c'est ce dont vous craignez. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton répugné, presque méprisant pour l'adolescent.

« Je n'ai pas… » tenta aussitôt de répliquer le concerné, soutenant d'un premier temps le regard du Mangemort puis baissant aussitôt les yeux tandis que ses joues se coloraient de honte. « Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » dit-il finalement d'un ton qui sonnait horriblement faux, tandis qu'il amenait sa main à son épaule malmenée puis la laissait finalement tomber.

Evidemment, c'était son épaule gauche. L'espion avait certainement réussi à lui faire mal certes, mais il lui semblait que le garçon était aussi à blâmer. Merlin, il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Cessez de mentir, Potter. » lui siffla le maître des potions sur un ton toujours aussi méprisant. « Votre peur se lit sur votre visage. » ajouta-t-il tandis que le concerné serrait les poings, le visage désormais rempli d'amertume.

Devant les paroles criantes de vérité cependant, le dit Potter préféra garder le silence et se contenter de fixer un point invisible devant lui, humilié par le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

« Maintenant venez-ici. » lui ordonna l'espion en lui faisant signe d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et tandis qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers celui-ci.

Par miracle, l'adolescent consentit à obéir en silence, le visage déformé par la colère, puis s'assit docilement alors que le maître des potions se tenait debout devant lui.

Il en avait presque oublié le sujet qu'il devait aborder. Il se fit donc une note pour plus tard : à l'avenir, garder impérativement son calme devant les provocations du garçon et ne pas perdre de vue le problème initial.

Sa patience ayant déjà été beaucoup trop sollicitée, l'espion cette fois-ci ne perdit pas son temps et alla directement à l'essentiel, ses yeux froids fixant dédaigneusement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit aux sujets de vos cauchemars ? » attaqua-t-il aussitôt tandis que le Survivant se crispait ostensiblement à ses mots.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère acariâtre tandis que seul le bruit de la pluie sur le lac se faisait entendre et que Potter gardait le silence.

Sachant cependant parfaitement qu'il n'échapperait pas au sorcier, il consentit finalement à répondre, non sans utiliser à nouveau une voix agressive, sûrement pour camoufler son ton légèrement fuyant.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il en regardant tout sauf le Mangemort.

« Peut-être serait-il temps d'y réfléchir. » lui suggéra alors son interlocuteur d'un ton menaçant, toujours aussi froid.

Une fois encore, l'adolescent ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer les poings. Derrière sa colère cependant, Severus discernait sans peine son envie d'échapper au plus vite à cette conversation.

Il avait donc réfléchi bien malgré lui évidemment et refusait de voir la vérité en face. Malheureusement pour lui, l'espion n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la lui montrer à nouveau.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » lâcha-t-il ensuite, les dents serrés et le regard rempli de haine à nouveau dirigé sur l'espion.

Comme seule réponse, celui-ci se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans une expression condescendante bien à lui. Maintenant qu'il ne dirigeait plus le jeu, le gamin semblait dramatiquement à court de réplique, c'en était presque désolant.

« D'abord vous vous permettez de me juger, ensuite vous me prenez de haut puis vous m'insultez sans aucune raison. Vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ? » continua-t-il d'une voix remplie d'animosité, Severus soutenant tranquillement son regard, imperturbable.

Encore un changement de sujet, donc.

« Pour la énième fois Potter, changez de ton. » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le maître des potions en conservant tout de même son calme placide.

« Sinon quoi ? » sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion le Survivant, non sans ajouter de la provocation dans sa voix, ce qui eut bien sûr le don d'agacer le sorcier. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez m'envoyer en retenue, ni même me retirer des points. Après tout, je ne suis pas censé être là. »

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter. » cracha alors le Mangemort en s'avançant brusquement vers le garçon, qui recula dans le canapé avant d'être saisi par le col et relevé avec force. « Je vous déconseille de continuer à me parler ainsi, sinon il se pourrait bien que je vous fasse définitivement passer l'envie de me défier à nouveau de la sorte. Ma baguette n'est jamais bien loin. » siffla-t-il à voix basse tandis que le visage du Survivant se crispait aussitôt.

Allait-il mette à exécution ses paroles ? Si le gamin continuait délibérément de le provoquer, il se pouvait bien qu'il franchisse ses propres limites. Mais le but ici étant ici de lui faire passer l'envie de lui manquer de ainsi de respect, ce n'était pour l'instant que de simples menaces. Menaces qui, à en juger par le teint soudain plus pâle de l'adolescent, semblaient parfaitement jouer leurs rôles. Libre à lui d'imaginer ce que le Mangemort pouvait lui faire s'il continuait ainsi.

« Avez-vous réfléchi oui ou non à ce que je vous ai dit à propos de vos cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il ensuite une seconde fois, étant un peu près certain que le garçon n'aurait plus la même facilité à fuir ses paroles.

« Je… » tenta-t-il aussitôt, bien trop vite au goût de l'espion.

« N'essayez pas de vous défiler à nouveau, Potter. » le coupa-t-il froidement tandis qu'il renforçait sa poigne sur le col de l'adolescent. « Vous savez que votre cauchemar n'est pas qu'un simple rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il tandis que le garçon haletait soudain. « Il est réel, Potter. Mettez-vous cela dans le crâne. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent en silence, le regard perdu du Survivant affrontant les yeux froids du Mangemort. Pouvait-il vraiment comprendre ce que les mots du sorcier impliquaient ? Allait-il enfin admettre la vérité ? Derrière l'air furieux qu'il tentait de se donner, Severus pouvait discerner sans peine une nouvelle émotion monter lentement en lui. Et il savait qu'elle ne venait pas de ses paroles.

« L-lâchez-moi ! » s'exclama ensuite le Survivant en se débattant soudain, comme s'il retrouvait ses esprits.

L'espion devant son air paniqué obtempéra alors et retrouva un peu de son calme, conscient d'être allé trop loin.

« Je sais que c'est dur. » dit-il tandis que l'adolescent s'éloignait aussitôt de lui, comme s'il craignait une seconde salve. « Mais vous devez l'accepter. » acheva-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

« Non... » bafouilla-t-il aussitôt tandis qu'il secouait négativement la tête, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. « Ce... n'est pas... ce n'est pas réel ! » s'écria-t-il ensuite, le visage déformé par l'incertitude.

Devant le silence du sorcier cependant et tandis qu'il attendait que celui-ci ne dise quelque chose, sa respiration se faisant soudain plus rapide, ses doutes ne se dissipèrent pas et semblèrent même s'accentuer d'avantage.

Alors il choisit de prendre la fuite.

« Potter, revenez-ici. » lui ordonna alors l'espion tandis qu'il contournait le canapé pour rejoindre l'adolescent devant la porte de sa chambre.

Afin de l'arrêter, Severus attrapa ensuite son bras – le droit cette fois-ci, il avait fait assez de dégâts pour la journée – mais le lâcha aussitôt devant la soudaine réaction de l'adolescent.

« Ne me… TOUCHEZ PAS ! » cria-t-il en se retournant brusquement, une panique nouvelle se faisait voir sur son visage effrayé.

« Potter… » tenta alors le Mangemort en s'approchant doucement de lui, tandis que l'adolescent reculait pour finalement se retrouver dos à la porte fermée de sa chambre. « Calmez-vous. » lui dit-il, soudainement désolé d'avoir contribuer à provoquer tout ceci.

Que lui était-il arrivé bon sang ? L'objectif n'avait pourtant pas été de traumatiser encore une fois le garçon…

« Je vais vous donner une potion calmante, vous allez la boire et vous vous sentirez mieux. » lui expliqua-t-il lentement, tandis qu'il remarquait les mains tremblantes du Survivant.

Croyant que celui-ci avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il fit un pas de plus afin de lui donner la fiole qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de sa poche – il ne sortait désormais quasiment jamais sans en avoir une sur lui, mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque le garçon leva un bras protecteur devant lui.

« N-n'approchez-pas ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que son regard épouvanté croisait celui du sorcier. « Ce n'est pas… » balbutia-t-il ensuite. « C'est… c'est juste… un cauche-mar… » continua-t-il entre deux hoquets, tandis que le sorcier devant lui essayait toujours de le raisonner, en vain cependant.

Puis, lorsqu'il croisa le regard désolé de l'espion, ses yeux terrifiés se figèrent.

Et il sembla enfin comprendre.

Alors, soudainement et brusquement, ses genoux le lâchèrent et il manqua de peu de s'écrouler au sol, l'espion réussissant de justesse à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le parquet froid du salon.

« Potter, concentrez-vous sur ma voix. » lui dit ensuite le sorcier tandis qu'il essayait avec peine de le faire asseoir contre la porte blanche de sa chambre.

« V-vous… vous avi-ez dit… » bafouilla l'adolescent alors que sa respiration de plus en plus rapide l'empêchait de former une simple phrase. « Ce… ce… n'était pas… » continua-t-il en haletant plus fort et en empoignant faiblement le bras du sorcier, qui tentait de le redresser.

« Potter, vous hyperventilez. Respirez lentement, écoutez-moi. »

« Ré-réel… » acheva-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque et chevrotante, le regard terrifié plongé dans les orbes noirs du Mangemort qui peinait à se faire entendre.

Aux paroles du Survivant cependant, la pression qu'il exerçait en serrant son épaule afin de le maintenir contre la porte se crispa et faute de ne pas pouvoir lui faire boire une potion dans son état, il continua de lui parler.

« Respirez lentement par le nez, Potter. Vous m'entendez ? »

Mais alors qu'il poussait soudain un gémissement étranglé, l'espion conclut que ce n'était pas le cas et releva sans trop de douceur la tête du Survivant pour finalement plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, tandis que l'autre soutenait le corps du garçon contre la surface dure et plate de la porte.

« Potter, écoutez-moi. » lui ordonna calmement l'espion en soutenant le regard paniqué de l'adolescent, qui agrippait toujours désespérément son bras. « Bloquez votre respiration cinq secondes puis relâchez-la. Respirez lentement, concentrez-vous sur ma voix. » répéta-t-il encore et encore alors que les ongles du garçon griffaient sa peau sous le tissus et qu'il fermait brusquement les yeux dans un faible gémissement étouffée par la main de l'espion.

Il essayait de se débattre et le sorcier savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois au manoir, il venait certainement de perdre la maigre confiance que le garçon lui avait accordée durant ces derniers jours et l'avait en prime effrayé en proférant des menaces. Mais il était pourtant impératif qu'il l'écoute et se calme...

Alors l'espion persévéra. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Potter… Harry, écoutez-moi. » essaya-t-il en relâchant quelque peu sa poigne afin de lui montrer qu'il était là pour l'aider. « Bloquez votre respiration et relâchez-la. Il faut simplement vous concentrer un peu. » dit-il en essayant de capter l'attention du Survivant, qui avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait de son regard affolé. « Vous l'avez déjà fait Potter, vous vous en souvenez ? Vous hyperventilez, il faut simplement que vous contrôliez votre respiration. Bloquez-là cinq secondes, relâchez-là. Faites-le jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux. » répéta-t-il encore et encore, tandis que le garçon semblait enfin l'écouter et renforçait d'avantage sa grippe autour du bras de l'espion.

Finalement, la persévérance couplée du calme placide de l'espion paya et le Survivant lui obéit.

Durant les longues minutes à effectuer le même exercice d'ailleurs, les yeux de l'adolescent restèrent profondément ancrés dans le regard du sorcier. Celui-ci y vit de la peur, l'émotion la plus marquante dans les orbes émeraude du garçon, de la confusion, de la lassitude, mais aussi de la douleur.

« Pourquoi moi ? » semblait-il dire à travers ses yeux humides. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

L'espion ne pouvait cependant lui apporter de réponse.

Alors, environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard et alors que le garçon s'était finalement calmé et endormi avec une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, Severus désormais assis sur son fauteuil se massa distraitement les tempes tandis qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux.

Il avait dépassé les limites, il le savait bien. Mais le garçon l'avait mis hors de lui ; il avait eu pendant quelques secondes l'écœurante vision du gamin qu'il avait toujours détesté, si semblable à son père, l'homme qu'il avait haï du plus profond de son être jusqu'à sa mort. Alors il s'était emporté, il ne pouvait le nier. D'ailleurs, il était toujours étonné de la façon dont le garçon parvenait à lui faire perdre son attitude d'habitude froide et imperturbable avec tout le monde, et ce en si peu de temps.

Severus supposait que Potter n'était pas tout le monde, à son plus grand dam.

En agissant ainsi cependant, l'espion avait certainement perdu la maigre confiance que le Survivant lui accordait jusque-là. Devant le gamin si semblable à son père, il l'avait menacé, l'avait même malmené plusieurs fois. En temps normal ce n'était certainement pas cela qui pouvait l'arrêter mais l'espion avait bien remarqué à quel point son attitude l'avait effrayé.

Severus ressentait un peu de pitié pour lui, il devait l'admettre. Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi c'était normal qu'il ne réagisse plus de la même façon et le maître des potions aurait dû adapter sa conduite bien avant que le mal ne soit fait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

Alors tant pis, il endosserait encore le rôle du méchant. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait l'habitude et cela lui convenait bien. Peu importe les moyens employés, Dumbledore voulait après tout que le garçon se rétablisse rapidement.

Eh bien, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à résoudre l'épisode du bosquet, à présent.

Le lendemain donc, l'espion laissa l'adolescent se reposer.

La potion de sommeil-sans-rêve semblait avoir bien fonctionné et lorsque le sorcier entra sans un bruit dans sa chambre, celui-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés, le visage quelque peu crispé cependant.

Etant donné qu'il avait des choses à faire, Severus laissa donc le Survivant seul et se promit de rentrer une heure plus tard. Après tout, il ne pouvait prédire la réaction de celui-ci à son réveil et préférait être là lorsqu'il émergerait de son sommeil, juste au cas où.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur que le garçon ne mette ses appartements sens dessus dessous, mais le Gryffondor avait de nombreuses fois prouvé qu'il était plutôt imprévisible… par conséquent donc, mieux valait être prudent.

Sur son chemin et tandis qu'il allait à l'infirmerie afin de donner le reste de ses potions à Pomfresh, il croisa à son plus grand dam plusieurs élèves qui le saluèrent sans un mot, certains qui le regardèrent comme s'ils avaient la berlue, d'autres légèrement intrigués.

Depuis qu'il avait repris son poste de directeur de Maison cependant, les réactions en le voyant n'étaient plus si étonnées. Ses serpents avaient tous propagé l'information : Severus Snape était de nouveau à Poudlard et reprendrait bientôt son rôle de professeur de potions – bien que personne ne savait exactement pourquoi il avait été absent et remplacé.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, plusieurs rumeurs coïncidaient sur le fait qu'il ait été malade, d'autres qu'il avait quelques problèmes personnels. Chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas dans les projets du maître des potions de se justifier.

Bien sûr, quelques-uns de ses Serpents murmuraient que son absence était liée aux rumeurs quant à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voire même à la disparition de Harry Potter, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Tant que les rumeurs ne dépassaient pas le stade de rumeurs, l'espion estimait qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir.

Puis, une fois qu'il eût donné ses potions à l'infirmière, le sorcier redescendit dans les cachots et alla s'occuper de la paperasse dans son bureau, tandis que quelques-uns de ses élèves venaient parfois toquer à sa porte.

Avec les nombreux problèmes survenus au début de l'année, l'espion avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de parents, mécontents que leur progéniture n'ait été ridiculisée, amochée, voire blessée parfois.

Mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'école semblait être entrée en guerre alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour le voir…

Sa seule consolation, tandis qu'il répondait froidement aux courriers qu'il ne prenait parfois même pas la peine de lire, était que Minerva avait les mêmes problèmes que lui. Dumbledore n'étant pas là, c'était aux directeurs de maisons de s'occuper provisoirement de répondre aux parents, bien malgré eux cependant.

Une chose néanmoins différenciait Minerva et lui-même : il n'était pas aussi courtois qu'elle dans ses lettres.

Puis, voyant que l'heure qu'il s'était accordée se finirait bientôt, l'espion emporta le reste de paperasse qu'il lui restait et retourna dans ses appartements tout en laissant un mot sur la porte de son bureau : il serait présent le lendemain matin à la même heure pour les élèves qui souhaitaient le voir.

Une fois à destination, il posa négligemment son fardeau sur le petit meuble près de l'entrée, enleva et accrocha ses capes au petit porte manteau puis vaqua à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne se réveille enfin aux alentours de midi.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de nettoyer la cheminée de sa baguette – ils étaient bientôt en octobre et le froid ne tarderait pas à envahir les donjons, la porte du Survivant s'ouvrit doucement et celui-ci sortit sans un mot de sa chambre, en pyjama, pieds-nus.

Du coin de l'œil, l'espion détailla son teint pâle, ses lèvres sèches ainsi que son regard morne puis, sans un mot, continua de dépoussiérer la cheminée tandis que le garçon se rendait à la salle de bain.

Le maître des potions s'était attendu au retour du mutisme et il ne fut pas déçu. À l'heure de manger d'ailleurs, pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

L'espion regardait le garçon remuer vaguement ses pommes de terre et ses légumes, les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'il lisait le journal, puis le suivit du regard lorsqu'il quitta la table sans un mot après avoir à peine manger la moitié de son assiette. Mais ayant décidé de le laisser tranquille, le sorcier le laissa faire et après avoir appelé un elfe de maison pour débarrasser, se pencha à nouveau sur la montagne de lettres qu'il avait ramené.

Après l'épisode de la soirée précédente après tout, il lui devait bien cela.

L'après-midi passa donc lentement.

Le Survivant resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, l'espion ne l'entendit d'ailleurs pas tandis qu'il maudissant ses Serpents d'avoir créé autant de problèmes en son absence. Merlin il lui tardait que Dumbledore ne revienne enfin pour s'occuper lui-même de toute cette paperasse inutile. Heureusement, il serait là dans trois jours…

Puis, à l'image de l'après-midi, la soirée s'acheva elle aussi dans le silence. La seule innovation fut à l'heure du repas, lorsque le garçon sortit finalement de sa chambre pour venir manger non sans traîner des pieds, un air toujours aussi morne sur le visage.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » s'enquit le maître des potions tandis qu'il observait le Survivant jouer distraitement avec son riz.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'adolescent pour comprendre que le sorcier lui parlait et lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête pour plonger son regard fatigué, il répondit simplement :

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

Cela, Severus aurait pu s'en douter...

Ayant cependant réussi à décrocher quelques mots au garçon, il continua.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas parler de la soirée précédente, je ne vous y oblige pas. » lui signala-t-il.

Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à en redire. L'espion avait voulu faire comprendre à l'adolescent que son cauchemar était réel, c'était chose faite à présent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

À ses mots d'ailleurs, Potter parut quelque peu soulagé. Il avait donc bien craint que le sorcier ne l'oblige à en parler.

Même si le maître des potions était curieux de savoir ce que pensait le Survivant maintenant qu'il avait accepté le fait d'avoir subi la torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il valait mieux lui laisser le temps de digérer cette information.

« Je crois que... » dit alors doucement le garçon, tandis que son regard passait de son assiette au sorcier qui lui faisait face. « Tout commence à devenir flou. » compléta-t-il en décidant finalement de fixer son assiette.

L'espion ne sut que répondre.

Une partie de lui était étonnée que le Survivant ne veuille encore lui parler après la soirée précédente, l'autre voulait savoir ce que l'adolescent pensait de tout cela.

Désormais assis en face de lui, l'adolescent semblait avoir perdu tous ses repères. Des cernes assombrissaient toujours son regard fatigué, ses joues n'avaient plus aucune couleur et il ne semblait même plus être capable de ressentir autre chose que de la lassitude.

En fait, le sorcier avait l'impression d'avoir fait dix pas en arrière.

Alors qu'il aurait cru que Potter lui en voudrait pour ce qu'il avait fait et le détesterait à nouveau, il n'en était rien. Pourtant, l'espion aurait préféré la colère… elle était beaucoup plus facile à gérer que l'état actuel du garçon.

« Et… ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il d'une petite voix en relevant la tête et on plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui du maître des potions, qui garda le silence.

Il avait donc fini par comprendre lui-même que la soirée précédente n'était pas la dernière étape.

C'était logique, après tout.

L'espion avait plusieurs fois sous-entendu que ses souvenirs du bosquet étaient incomplets, peut-être même faux. Et cela facilitait les choses, dans un sens. Au moins, le sorcier n'avait plus à réfléchir afin de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre.

Comme seule réponse alors, il secoua négativement la tête, même s'il savait que la question du Survivant était plutôt une affirmation.

Non, ce n'était pas fini.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'adolescent demanda ensuite s'il pouvait quitter la table, et le maître des potions l'y autorisa d'un simple geste.

Puis il alla à nouveau se terrer dans sa chambre, le regard de l'espion posé sur lui.

Plus tard, alors que Severus était désormais en train de finir de répondre à une dernière lettre, le Survivant sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour demander une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Mais lui en ayant déjà donné une pour la nuit précédente, le maître des potions ne put lui en fournir une autre. Ils en étaient à une tous les trois jours et il ne fallait pas augmenter à nouveau.

Ce n'était donc pas que l'espion ne voulait pas, il craignait simplement que le garçon n'en devienne plus tard dépendant.

Devant le refus du sorcier, le Survivant parut pendant quelques secondes angoissé, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se tut finalement et après être allé se brosser les dents, retourna dans sa chambre et alla se coucher, suivi plus tard par l'espion.

Puis, le dernier jour de septembre se leva.

Dans les appartements, il faisait frai et le maître des potions en se levant dut se couvrir un peu plus que les autres matins. Au dehors, on entendait le vent glisser sur le lac silencieux et l'herbe qui entourait le château, faisant courir les nuages gris qui cachaient le soleil et couvrant les quelques oiseaux qui chantaient encore.

L'automne était là.

Puis, le sorcier après s'être douché déjeuna rapidement, alla surveiller quelques potions qui murissaient dans son laboratoire et remonta finalement une heure plus tard après avoir mis en bouteille celles qui étaient prêtes et préparé de nouvelles.

Aux alentours de dix heures, il alla ensuite réveiller le Survivant, lui expliqua pendant qu'il sortait lentement de sa léthargie qu'il pouvait appeler un elfe de maison s'il y avait le moindre problème et qu'un petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table, puis le laissa seul afin d'aller dans son bureau – qui au passage n'était pas très loin de ses appartements.

Il reçut là-bas quelques-uns de ses Serpents qui venaient se plaindre de la hiérarchie dans la Maison et dans les dortoirs, tous des élèves de première année. L'un trouva anormal qu'un petit groupe de cinquième année ne soit à l'origine de toutes les punitions qu'il avait subies, une autre arriva en pleurant avant d'expliquer que Pansy Parkinson lui avait joué une mauvaise blague parce qu'elle avait osé critiquer Draco Malfoy.

Ce à quoi le professeur de potion répondit par un regard dédaigneux.

Il ne pouvait rien à faire, c'était d'ailleurs même mieux ainsi. Avec Malfoy régissant les plus jeunes depuis l'année dernière, l'ordre régnait dans les dortoirs et tout fonctionnait mieux de cette façon. Les plus vieux devant le statut de Sang-Pur du Serpentard n'osaient s'en mêler et les plus jeunes intimidés se pliaient aux règles. Seuls les quelques autres Sang-Pur ne pouvaient être contrôlés par Malfoy et son groupe, mais ceux-ci, d'abord peu nombreux, restaient plutôt tranquilles.

L'espion après avoir à nouveau expliqué les règles aux premières années les renvoya donc sans plus de cérémonie, non sans leur faire comprendre de ne plus venir le déranger pour ce genre de chose.

Si ceux-ci pensaient avoir un directeur de maison juste et compréhensif, ils allaient vite comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Puis, après avoir signé quelques autorisations pour que les nouveaux troisièmes années puissent se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, le maître des potions retourna finalement dans ses appartements.

Le garçon comme à son habitude était dans sa chambre, et il n'en sortit que lorsque l'espion l'appela pour venir manger.

L'ayant parfois entendu gémir tandis qu'il déjeunait, celui-ci savait que l'adolescent n'avait pas eu un sommeil paisible. Et à en juger par ses cernes encore plus prononcées que la journée précédente, Severus supposait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus.

Devant son mutisme alors, tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux à table et que le garçon semblait trier ses légumes de ses pâtes pour finalement tout mélanger à nouveau, le sorcier lui demanda s'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose ou s'il avait des questions.

Dans un premier temps, l'intéressé ne répondit pas et arrêta simplement de jouer avec ses carottes. Puis, après quelques secondes et d'une petite voix, il demanda finalement :

« Quand il m'a touché là… » commença-t-il en montrant vaguement son front, tandis que ses doigts s'entortillaient autour de sa fourchette. « C'était… un rêve ? » hésita-t-il.

Le sorcier mit un petit temps afin de comprendre ce dont il était question puis, se souvenant finalement de la fois où il lui avait raconté l'épisode du bosquet, il hocha la tête.

« Certainement, oui. » répondit-il en soutenant le regard du garçon. « Cela n'est jamais arrivé, du moins pas à ma connaissance. » ajouta-t-il tandis que le Survivant reportait finalement son attention sur son assiette, air incertain sur le visage.

Puis, un nouveau silence s'installa.

Si l'espion savait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, il aurait pu lui en dire plus et comprendre d'avantage comment le serpent avait manipulé le garçon… car étrangement, le souvenir du bosquet n'avait pas le même schéma que le précédent : alors que celui du manoir avait été assimilé pour lui comme étant un cauchemar, l'autre semblait avoir été altéré, peut-être effacé. Le premier phénomène pouvait tout à fait avoir été provoqué par l'inconscient du Survivant, tandis que le deuxième semblait plutôt avoir été trafiqué par une personne extérieure.

Severus n'avait bien sûr aucun doute sur la personne en question, mais il se demandait simplement pourquoi le mage noir avait fait cela. En quoi faire oublier à Potter la nuit du bosquet pouvait lui profiter ? Qu'avait-il tenté de faire, quel but avait-il essayé d'atteindre ?

Encore un autre élément flou à ajouter sur sa liste.

« Et vous… » dit ensuite le garçon, faisant sortir l'espion de ses pensées. « Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il doucement tandis que son regard passait de temps à autre du sorcier à son assiette.

Avant de répondre, le maître des potions détailla sans un mot le Survivant, passa brièvement en revue les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette nuit-là puis constata l'assiette à peine entamée de l'adolescent.

« Oui. » répondit-il finalement d'un ton neutre. « Mangez. » ajouta-t-il ensuite tandis que l'adolescent s'exécutait après quelques secondes de confusion.

Après trois ou quatre bouchées cependant, il arrêta à nouveau de manger et demanda :

« Vous voulez que je me souvienne, c'est ça ? »

Dans ses paroles et malgré que le garçon ait tenté de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, l'espion parvint à discerner de la colère, un peu de dépit mais aussi de la peur. Ce n'était pas étonnant bien sûr, et le maître des potions était presque soulagé de voir que l'adolescent ressentait encore tout cela.

Alors, il acquiesça sans un mot.

« Pourquoi ?... » lâcha Potter, tout à coup troublé.

Le maître des potions aurait préféré qu'il ne le demande pas. Car que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Cela aurait-il du sens s'il lui disait qu'il n'était jamais bon de fuir la réalité ? S'il lui expliquait que ce trou dans sa mémoire ressortirait forcément un jour et le ferait d'avantage souffrir qu'à présent, où s'il lui expliquait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se servir de cette faiblesse pour le faire sombrer à nouveau et que cela devait d'ailleurs être dans ses plans, ou pire encore ?

L'espion en doutait.

« Il le faut. » répondit-alors simplement tandis que le visage du garçon se décomposait lentement devant lui.

« Mais… » bredouilla-t-il en secouant doucement la tête et en abandonnant sa fourchette, qui retomba dans un bruit sourd sur la table.

Son regard perdu détailla quelques secondes le sorcier, essayant peut-être de déchiffrer son expression impénétrable, puis il souffla, les yeux remplis de peur :

« Et si… et si je n'ai pas envie de… me souvenir ? »

À ces mots cependant, le maître des potions n'avait rien à lui répondre.

Son silence parut d'ailleurs effrayer d'avantage le garçon qui, sans même demander la permission, quitta la table et alla aussitôt se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais l'espion ne dit rien et le laissa faire.

Il avait peut-être le droit à un peu de répit.

Tout comme la journée précédente alors, l'après-midi passa lentement. Severus ne vit et n'entendit pas le garçon une seule fois, sauf quand il alla lui donner une potion nutritive après être remonté de son laboratoire.

Il le trouva endormi sur son lit, son carnet ouvert sur une page blanche gisant à côté de lui et son oreiller par terre. Même s'il dormait, son visage blême était toujours crispé, ses doigts étaient même parfois traversés de quelques tremblements.

Afin de lui faire boire la potion, l'espion le réveilla doucement en l'appelant, ce qui n'empêcha au Survivant de se réveiller en sursaut en haletant de surprise. Il sembla pendant quelques secondes totalement désorienté, puis reprit finalement pied sur terre en détaillant le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Sans un mot, il but ensuite la fiole que celui-ci lui tendait et ce fut sa seule interaction de l'après-midi.

Le soir donc, après que le maître des potions l'eut – quelque peu – forcé à manger la moitié de son assiette et son petit pot de flan à la vanille, Severus lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé afin qu'ils discutent.

« Potter, ce n'était pas une question. » le réprimanda-t-il lorsque celui-ci refusa d'un air fuyant, souhaitant à tout prix y échapper.

« Vous disiez… que je n'étais pas obligé de parler si je ne voulais pas… » tenta l'adolescent avant de finalement s'exécuter bien malgré lui devant le regard significatif du maître des potions.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être seul. » dit ensuite celui-ci lorsque le garçon fut finalement assis. « Pour vous souvenir. » précisa-t-il après un coup d'œil incertain de l'intéressé.

L'espion ne savait s'il ne recouvrait pas petit à petit sa mémoire lorsqu'il se terrait pendant plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, il n'aurait cependant pas été surpris s'il regardait combien le Survivant paraissait d'avantage perdu comparé à ce midi. Même s'il était plutôt étonnant que ses souvenirs pourtant trafiqués par le mage noir ne reviennent aussi facilement.

Peut-être lui avoir fait comprendre que son premier cauchemar était réel avait été l'élément déclencheur, peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de la distance qui séparait désormais le serpent du garçon. Comme toujours, l'espion ne pouvait rien affirmer.

« Il vous suffit de venir me voir lorsque vous avez un doute. » acheva-t-il finalement.

Et puis, après la catastrophe qu'avait été la première fois, Severus supposait qu'il fallait trouver un autre moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire – plutôt que la force – et si possible à son rythme.

Aux paroles du sorcier alors, le Survivant parut soulagé.

S'il n'y avait que cela, le maître des potions pouvait bien le faire après tout.

« Mais… est-ce qu'on pourrait heu… » hésita l'adolescent en jouant avec ses doigts. « Attendre… demain ? » bredouilla-t-il en lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à l'espion. « C'est juste que… » tenta-t-il de justifier en voyant l'expression de celui-ci. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Dans un premier temps, Severus fut tenté de refuser en croyant que l'adolescent tentait de se jouer de lui puis, en détaillant finalement celui-ci, pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas faux, après tout. Son teint était blafard, il n'avait presque rien mangé et semblait en effet plutôt patraque.

« Demain. » répondit-il alors d'un ton catégorique, tandis que le Survivant hochait doucement la tête.

Puis, le garçon se leva et entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre, bien vite arrêté par l'espion cependant.

« Restez donc là Potter, que je puisse avoir un œil sur vous. » dit-il de sa voix traînante en montrant d'un geste le canapé. « Vous avez le droit de m'emprunter un livre, après mon autorisation bien sûr. Mais ne restez pas enfermé dans votre chambre. »

De par l'expression du garçon, Severus n'aurait su dire s'il considérait cela comme une punition ou bien comme de la gentillesse. Il espérait cependant que c'était la première option, il ne voulait pas non plus que Harry Potter ne le trouve sympathique.

Sans un mot, le concerné s'exécuta donc et alla fouiller dans sa bibliothèque sous le regard méfiant de l'espion. Il trouva cependant ce qu'il voulait en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait dû et après avoir montré son livre au sorcier – _Les aventures de Newt Scamender_ – alla s'installer sur le canapé, le dos contre l'accoudoir et les pieds sur la banquette.

Le maître des potions ne savait pourquoi, mais il aurait parié que le Survivant fouillait déjà dans ses bibliothèques en son absence.

« Le sale petit fouineur… » pensa-t-il en lui envoyant un regard assassin, même si l'adolescent lui tournait techniquement le dos.

Il dû cependant recevoir les ondes négatives de l'espion car au même moment, il frissonna un peu.

Puis, l'espion alla lui aussi se trouver un livre et s'y plongea, satisfait.

La soirée passa donc ainsi, tranquillement et dans un silence confortable. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le maître des potions n'avait jamais vu le garçon avec un livre autre que ses manuels d'écoles et se demandait pourquoi avoir choisi ce livre en particulier s'il ne s'adonnait jamais à la lecture.

Pour sa part, Severus trouvait celui-ci plutôt enfantin et vaguement ennuyeux, mais il supposait que c'était au niveau au niveau d'un adolescent de quinze ans après tout. Même moins d'ailleurs, s'il y réfléchissait bien…

Ainsi, une heure passa, puis une autre.

Le maître des potions lançait de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil au garçon qui restait silencieux et changeait parfois de position, et au bout d'une heure encore il remarqua finalement que celui-ci s'était endormi, le livre ouvert encore à côté de lui et désormais tourné sur le côté.

Non sans pousser un bref soupir, Severus lança ensuite un Tempus, constata l'heure et décida finalement qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Sans un bruit, il rangea les livres de sa baguette tandis qu'il se levait de son fauteuil puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent avant d'aller à la salle de bain, tout en espérant que le bruit le réveillerait et qu'il irait de lui-même dans sa chambre.

L'espion n'était pas sa nounou, par Merlin…

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il constata qu'une chaussette de l'horripilant Potter traînait à même le sol, l'envoya d'un coup de baguette agacé dans le panier prévu à cet effet afin que les elfes de maisons récupèrent le linge sale puis enfila sa tenue de nuit comme si de rien n'était avant de s'arrêter finalement, surpris.

Depuis quand était-ce devenu normal pour lui de ramasser les sous-vêtements sales du garçon ?...

Par Merlin, il lui tardait que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Puis, après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, l'espion alla ensuite ranger ses vêtements dans sa chambre – non sans s'arrêter au milieu du petit couloir sombre pour entendre peut-être un bruit en provenance du salon, pour finalement lâcher un bref soupir en n'entendant rien d'autre que le silence de ses appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma d'un coup de baguette la petite lampe près de son grand lit, puis pendit sa veste et rangea le reste tandis qu'il songeait au lendemain. Il espérait que le garçon retrouverait vite ses souvenirs, même s'il appréhendait quelque peu la suite.

Allait-il devoir s'occuper de lui alors qu'il reprendrait son poste de professeur de potion ? Dumbledore allait-il le confier à quelqu'un d'autre ? L'espion était encore indécis, mais il doutait d'accepter la première option si le vieux sorcier lui proposait.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut rangé un peu, Severus sortit de sa chambre et passa une dernière fois à la salle de bain, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Jusqu'à qu'un cri glaçant ne le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

* * *

À suivre...


	28. White Blood

**Hey ! La fiction a eu un an lundi !**

Je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque-là quand j'ai commencé, ni même plus tard alors que je trouvais à peine le temps et la motivation pour écrire. C'était parfois dur mais c'est grâce à vous, lecteurs et lectrices que j'ai continué ! C'est vous qui m'avez motivée et encouragée à continuer avec vos reviews, avec vos petits mots, juste avec votre présence. Pour être sincère, avec la rentrée qui approche à grands pas et les énormes changements qui m'attendent, tout ne va pas être très facile et j'imagine que ça va parfois être dur d'écrire quotidiennement. Mais je reste malgré tout persuadée d'arriver à continuer cette fiction et à entamer dès que possible la suite tout en gardant cette passion d'écrire, que je partage désormais avec vous.

Alors un grand merci à vous tous, vous qui suivez ma fiction, qui continuez de la lire et laissez même parfois des commentaires que je me réjouis toujours de lire. Je vous aime fort !

Pour parler de ce chapitre (court je vous l'accorde), **je vous conseille d'abord d'aller écouter la chanson de Oh Wonder - White Blood** avant de le commencer. C'est avec cette magnifique chanson que j'ai toujours voulu écrire un moment clé de la fiction, c'est d'ailleurs avec celle-là même que j'ai écris ce chapitre. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à vous toucher comme elle me touche moi aussi, et que ce chapitre parviendra à vous émouvoir. Il fait écho au début du précédent, n'hésitez pas à relire afin de vous resituer la chose.

Sur ce je n'en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _"I'm ready to fall, so tired of it all_

 _Down deep in a hole, can't do it alone_

 _I'm ready to climb this mountain inside_

 _Impossible heights…''_

 _..._

 _''Je suis prêt à tomber, si fatigué de tout ça_

 _Au plus profond d'un trou, je ne peux le faire tout seul_

 _Je suis prêt à gravir cette montagne de l'intérieur_

 _Impossibles hauteurs...''_

 _..._

Oh Wonder - White Blood

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : White Blood**

* * *

C'était un cri à glacer le sang.

Et le cœur de l'espion rata un battement.

Craignant une attaque ou pire peut-être, il avança silencieusement en direction du salon, baguette en main et prêt à l'utiliser contre un possible agresseur.

Son cerveau refusait de penser et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

C'était impossible, aucun sorcier ne pouvait pénétrer dans ses appartements sans son autorisation...

Une fois arrivé dans le salon cependant, il ne vit personne.

« Homunium Revelio. » lança-t-il tout de même en promenant rapidement son regard sur la pièce sombre.

Mais à part lui et le garçon, il ne semblait y avoir personne.

« Le garçon… » pensa-t-il alors soudainement tandis qu'il entendait enfin les faibles halètements de celui-ci.

D'un pas rapide, l'espion se dirigea vers le canapé et contourna celui-ci pour arriver au chevet du Survivant, sa baguette toujours dans ses mains.

Puis, il le vit.

Toujours couché sur la banquette grise, son corps était crispé, presque contorsionné. Ses doigts aux jointures blanches étaient fermement accrochés à son haut de pyjama rayé, griffant par la même occasion son torse, et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait paraissait douloureux.

« Un cauchemar ? » pensa alors l'espion en s'approchant d'avantage et en observant le visage blême du garçon.

Ses paupières étaient parfois secouées de soubresauts et sur son front d'une blancheur alarmante, parsemé de deux ou trois mèches folles, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient.

En confirmant sa pensée cependant, l'espion fut quelque peu soulagé. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était faufilé dans ses appartements et l'avait attaqué. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et le Survivant semblait juste avoir un cauchemar.

Juste un cauchemar… ?

Lentement, le maître des potions s'abaissa alors au niveau du garçon et plaça sa main sur son front pour finalement constater qu'il était plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait de la fièvre et n'avait donc pas menti à l'espion lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas se sentir très bien. D'un coup de baguette, il fit alors apparaître un gant de toilette humide et le plaça sur son front.

Soudain, faisant aussitôt se figer le sorcier tandis qu'il retirait sa main, un autre cri glaçant sortit de la bouche du garçon. Son dos s'arqua, son visage se crispa dans une expression de douleur et ses ongles griffèrent à nouveau le haut de son torse tandis que l'espion terminait lentement son geste, perplexe devant ce qu'il voyait.

Très bien. En plus d'avoir de la fièvre, le garçon faisait un cauchemar plutôt violent. Mais le maître des potions ayant déjà assisté à plusieurs situations similaires, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Et d'ailleurs, l'espion était parfaitement calme. Les deux hurlements que l'adolescent avait poussé étaient impressionnants, mais ce n'était encore une fois qu'un cauchemar, rien de vraiment très grave.

En regardant le Survivant gémir misérablement devant lui cependant, l'espion ne parvint à se convaincre jusqu'au bout.

« Potter ? » tenta-t-il alors afin de le réveiller, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là.

Seules les plaintes du garçon lui répondirent.

« Potter, réveillez-vous. » essaya-t-il à nouveau, accompagnant cette fois ses paroles en secouant doucement le garçon.

« N-non… ! » cria-t-il alors soudainement tout en repoussant avec frénésie les mains de l'espion.

Celui-ci tint bon, avec difficulté cependant et continua à appeler le Survivant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'hurle à nouveau et fasse définitivement reculer l'espion tandis que son dos s'arquait à nouveau.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas normal. Ou du moins, c'était nouveau. Jamais un cauchemar du garçon n'avait été aussi violent, même au manoir. Le réveil était toujours difficile, mais jamais le rêve n'avait atteint une telle intensité... et les cris qu'ils poussaient n'étaient certainement pas des cris de frayeur, comme le sorcier en entendait d'habitude.

« NON ! » continua le garçon en se tordant sur le canapé, manquant même de tomber. « Stop… ! »

C'était des cris de douleurs...

« Potter ! » revint alors à l'attaque l'espion en le secouant à nouveau, cette fois plus fermement et tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait.

Était-ce dû au Seigneur des Ténèbres, était-ce lui qui provoquait cela ? Était-il dans son esprit en ce moment-même ? Devait-il intervenir lui-même dans l'esprit du garçon comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, alors pourtant qu'une telle idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde ?

Malgré ses efforts cependant, le garçon ne se réveilla pas. Pire encore, la crise qui le traversait sembla s'empirer.

Ou bien devait-il aller chercher de l'aide, sachant cependant que Dumbledore n'était pas à Poudlard et qu'il faudrait un petit moment avant de faire venir Pomfresh ?...

Se débattant toujours comme un diable, un autre cri glaçant sortit de sa gorge et ses ongles vinrent griffer son menton, puis son cou, laissant de vives marques rouges sur leurs passages. Le gant de toilette sur son front était depuis longtemps par terre, seuls ses cheveux collés par la sueur subsistaient.

« Sa cicatrice… » pensa alors l'espion en dégageant péniblement celle-ci, tandis que le garçon se débattait toujours sous le sorcier. Sa cicatrice réagissait toujours à la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres même si personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pouvait-elle témoigner de la présence du serpent dans son esprit…

Cependant et tandis qu'il constatait finalement son état, le maître des potions recula à nouveau, indécis – et la main griffée.

Sa cicatrice ne semblait pas enflée, ni même rouge. Elle était complètement normale.

« S'il… vous p-plaît… » supplia alors le garçon tandis qu'il délirait toujours, ses bras levés devant lui afin de se protéger contre un agresseur invisible.

Que lui arrivait-il donc par Merlin ? Était-ce simplement un cauchemar plus violent que les autres, était-ce une forme de terreur nocturne ? En tant que maître des potions, le sorcier avait bien quelques notions de soins à la personne et s'était renseigné lui-même afin de pouvoir se soigner simplement à l'aide de sortilèges – sa profession d'agent double nécessitant souvent ce genre de capacité – mais il n'avait jamais été formé pour savoir comment traiter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux...

D'un œil critique, l'espion détailla à nouveau le Survivant. Sa respiration était sifflante, son rythme cardiaque était élevé et tout son corps semblait souffrir. Peut-être la fièvre le faisait-il délirer ? Peut-être n'était finalement pas si grave même si aux premiers abords l'espion aurait penché pour le contraire ?

« Je ne désobéirai p-plus… »

Ses mots firent aussitôt sortir l'espion de ses pensées. Et bien malgré lui, il se figea.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar.

C'était ses souvenirs qui revenaient.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses poings se serrèrent et son visage perdit de sa neutralité habituelle.

« Non… » entendit-il à peine tandis que la scène se rejouait lentement devant ses yeux. « NON ! »

Soudain, un autre cri strident se fit entendre, faisant aussitôt revenir l'espion.

« Potter ! » l'appela-t-il en s'abaissant une nouvelle fois à son niveau, tentant vainement de le réveiller. « Potter, vous êtes à Poudlard, réveillez-vous ! »

Par Merlin... pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant ? Était-ce lui qui avait déclenché tout cela ? Ses paroles avaient certainement fait réfléchir l'adolescent et celui-ci avait semblé plutôt pensif quant à ses paroles mais l'espion n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses souvenirs reviendraient de cette façon...

« S'il vous… plaît… » gémit lamentablement le garçon tout en se débattant toujours, la respiration désormais sifflante et le visage rempli de douleur.

Que pouvait-il faire afin de l'aider, alors même qu'il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller ? Devait-il persévérer en prenant le risque de mettre le garçon en état de choc, devait-il finalement aller demander de l'aide ?...

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, par Merlin. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Lui faire retrouver la mémoire avait bien sûr été l'objectif mais pas maintenant, et pas de cette façon...

« Potter ? » tenta-il une nouvelle fois tandis que celui-ci se tordait toujours misérablement sur le canapé, haletant comme jamais et le corps tendu à l'extrême.

Prudemment, l'espion remit le gant de toilette humide sur son front brûlant et recula à nouveau, troublé.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait certes suggéré d'y réfléchir mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses simples mots engendreraient cela…

Ou peut-être… était-ce à cause de la fièvre ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Il était tout à fait possible qu'il prononce ces même mots dans un cauchemar, après tout…

Mais ces pensées sonnaient terriblement fausses. Les mots du garçon, ses gestes brusques et son corps tendu à l'extrême, ses gémissements et ses misérables plaintes ne pouvaient être confondues avec un bête cauchemar ou délire provoqué par la fièvre.

C'était juste une excuse, se dit-il soudain, pour ne pas sentir l'impuissance le tirailler à nouveau.

Un autre cri, cette fois rauque, se fit à nouveau entendre.

Et tandis qu'il regardait désormais le Survivant se tordre ainsi et gémir de la sorte, c'était bien un profond sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. Il avait réussi à trouver une méthode, par Merlin… il aurait simplement suffit que le garçon attende le lendemain et ils auraient pu parler afin de faire resurgir ensemble ces souvenirs, par Salazar ! Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient jamais comme il le voulait ? N'arriverait-il donc jamais à effacer ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité, celui-là même qu'il avait ressenti en regardant le garçon se faire torturer sous ses yeux, alors même qu'il suppliait et sanglotait pour que tout s'arrête ?

Tandis qu'il reculait pour finalement buter contre la table basse, les jointures blanches et le visage crispé, il se sentait désarmé, inutile.

Incapable d'aider le garçon et de remplir son rôle. Cruellement tiraillé par l'amertume.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Ni pour lui-même, ni pour le garçon.

Et sans même qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans ses émotions. Cette scène, cette terrible scène qu'il avait vécu péniblement une première fois puis sans vraiment le vouloir la deuxième fois, celle-la même qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître complètement de son esprit et qui l'avait hanté toutes les nuits suivantes revenait brusquement à lui à mesure qu'il regardait le Survivant.

Devant le corps secoué de soubresauts de celui-ci d'ailleurs, l'espion ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui, qui dans toute situation pouvait rester imperturbable et jouer la carte de la neutralité était incapable de rester de marbre.

En fait, il se surprenait à ressentir de la peine et de la pitié pour le Survivant. Pour le fils de James Potter, son ennemi de toujours, gamin arrogant et aussi détestable que son père. Et cela, ce n'était pas normal.

Garçon qui en avait peut-être trop vu et vécu pour son âge. Depuis quand ressentait-il de l'empathie pour quelqu'un ?...

Fils de Lily.

Bien sûr. C'était à cause d'elle s'il n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre. Il ne se considérait pas non plus inhumain et savait que n'importe quel enfant dans la même situation aurait réussi à lui arracher un aveu quant à la pitié qu'il ressentait.

Mais la peine et la tristesse, elles, comment pouvaient-ils les justifier ?...

C'était à cause de Lily, se dit-il en détournant le regard du Survivant. C'était à cause de lui et de ses erreurs, de son engagement à aider le garçon jusque-là non respecté. L'espion ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors, tandis que les cris du Survivant avaient cessé et que seuls de faibles gémissements rauques s'échappaient désormais de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Severus se demanda combien de temps encore cela durerait. Dans le bosquet et durant cette nuit-là, il lui semblait que celui-ci avait duré des heures. Des heures à regarder le corps du garçon se contorsionner sous les sortilèges, d'autres à essayer de paraître le moins affecté possible tandis que les yeux émeraude du Survivant perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat naturel et que ses plaintes se faisaient plus faibles. Des minutes entières à prétendre de ne pas être perturbé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était habitué à conserver une certaine impassibilité et ce même dans des moments de crise.

Tout comme cette nuit, l'espion était condamné à attendre la fin de sa torture, uniquement provoqué par la perte de conscience du garçon et par l'ennui du terrible mage noir à jouer avec un corps qui ne criait plus.

Cette nuit-là d'ailleurs, le maître des potions s'était demandé si le Survivant parviendrait à se relever. Au manoir et après avoir subi plusieurs Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Seveurs avait craint que le garçon ne s'en tire avec des séquelles, aussi bien physiques que mentales ; il avait déjà subi le sortilège une fois ou deux en faisant face au mage noir durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers certes, mais ce n'était qu'un gamin...

Malgré tout cependant et en quelques jours à peine, il s'était relevé et avait semblé ne pas être traumatisé plus que cela. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible d'ailleurs ? Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait remarqué que le garçon semblait être plutôt résistant à la douleur et fort psychologiquement parlant, mais il était tout de même question de se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, qui prenait plaisir à infliger la douleur... alors l'espion devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris – et quelque peu impressionné par Potter, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Alors, cette fois encore, Severus se demandait si avec tout cela, Harry Potter ne finirait pas brisé. L'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sans doute été d'atteindre cet objectif, après tout. Pourquoi cependant ? Que lui aurait apporté le fait de briser le garçon ? L'espion avait sa petite idée. Sûrement afin d'en faire une parfaite petite poupée obéissante. Un pion dépourvu de raison. Un pantin fait d'un garçon détruit, remodelé, âgé seulement d'une quinzaine d'années.

En pensant ainsi d'ailleurs, tandis qu'un sentiment de colère le traversait, le maître des potions fut surpris. Peut-être pendant ces treize années de paix avait-il perdu de sa légendaire insensibilité, finalement.

De retour au moment présent cependant et faisant désormais les cent pas devant l'adolescent toujours hanté par ses souvenirs, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sa fièvre était toujours aussi haute, son tee-shirt était d'ailleurs trempé de sueur. À mesure que les minutes passaient néanmoins, bien trop longues du point de vue de l'espion, ses gémissements se faisaient plus faibles, ses gestes moins brusques.

Plusieurs fois, l'espion l'avait empêché de se griffer à nouveau et avait humidifié à nouveau le gant de toilette sur son front. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et il doutait que cela ait une grande répercussion sur la situation présente, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon. Parfois également, des paroles incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche, de temps en temps des excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait, souvent des supplications pour que sa torture ne s'arrête enfin.

Qu'y avait-il ensuite, après cela ? Il semblait à Severus que c'était au tour du frère Carrow.

Toujours cruellement impuissant, l'espion marchait de long en large devant le garçon. Ses yeux ne le regardaient plus mais il écoutait chaque gémissement, chaque plainte et chaque halètement. À quoi bon faire semblant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire mine de ne pas les entendre.

Puis d'autres minutes passèrent, le sorcier avait arrêté de faire les cents pas et se tenaient désormais près de la cheminée, un air sombre sur le visage. Le garçon ne poussait plus que de faibles plaintes rauques.

Ensuite, ce devait être à Jugson. Ou bien à la sœur Carrow, le maître des potions ne savait plus vraiment.

La respiration du garçon se bloquait parfois dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblantes n'arrivaient plus à agripper son haut de pyjama. La fièvre quant à elle n'était toujours pas tombée, son front semblait même plus chaud qu'avant.

Puis ce fut le tour de Macnair.

Le corps éreinté du Survivant ne fut bientôt plus secoué que par des tremblements, et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge abusée d'avoir trop crié. Son expression crispée s'était également faite moins marquée ; c'était bientôt l'heure de sa délivrance. L'espion quant à lui était désormais assis au bout du canapé et se massait les tempes, son regard vaguement posé sur les couleurs ternes du tapis.

Enfin, ce fut à Avery.

Ses faibles plaintes s'éteignirent, sa voix se brisa et il ramena doucement ses genoux vers lui, les yeux de l'espion suivant son mouvement. Une bonne heure devait être passée.

Puis ce fut finalement le silence.

L'espion poussa un bref soupir tout en observant le corps légèrement tremblant du garçon, fatigué lui aussi, incertain de ce qu'il devait à présent faire.

Il n'était pas sûr que réveiller l'adolescent soit une bonne idée mais ne voulait pas non plus que celui-ci ne cauchemarde encore. Bien qu'il doutait que le garçon en soit encore capable, cependant.

Voulant à nouveau vérifier sa fièvre, l'espion avança alors sa main vers son front. Il le réveillerait sans doute plus tard afin de lui donner des médicaments et deux ou trois potions, dont une sommeil-sans-rêve. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

En voyant le visage de l'adolescent frémir cependant, il suspendit son geste et scruta attentivement ses paupières fermées.

Avait-il encore assez de force pour se relever ?...

Sa question obtint rapidement une réponse lorsque ses yeux émeraude se dévoilèrent, profondément fatigués, vidés de tout éclat.

« Potter ? » s'enquit alors doucement le maître des potions, captant l'attention du garçon toujours allongé.

Il cligna des yeux, amena sa main tremblante pour vaguement toucher ses lunettes et faire tomber le gant de toilette sur son front puis entreprit de se relever, aussitôt aidé par l'espion qui croyait à peine ce qu'il voyait. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir la force de se relever ?... À son contact d'ailleurs, il ne se déroba pas, se laissa faire en silence et s'assit finalement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, tête basse, toujours soutenu par le maître des potions.

Un tel manque de réaction inquiéta d'ailleurs celui-ci et tandis qu'il faisait apparaître deux ou trois potions depuis son laboratoire, il tenta de lui parler, non sans appréhender la suite.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard, en sécurité. Regardez autour de vous, tout va bien. » dit-il calmement.

Aucune réaction.

« Potter ?... » prononça-t-il alors d'une voix inquiète, qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il gagné ? Harry Potter était-il finalement brisé ?...

Non sans toujours scruter la moindre réaction, Severus fit alors voler les fioles qu'il tenait vers la table basse et amorça un nouveau geste en direction du garçon, qui ne bougea pas d'avantage.

Tout comme la première tentative de Legilimens, une légère anxiété monta doucement en lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, le Survivant n'était tout de même pas brisé... s'il avait tenu bon plusieurs fois face au terrible mage noir, il pouvait tout à fait se relever une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Souhaitant voir son visage, le sorcier toujours assis en face de lui releva doucement le menton, redoutant que ses craintes ne deviennent réalité.

Mais le visage sur lequel il tomba, et à son plus grand soulagement, ne fut pas inexpressif. Cependant, devant ce témoignage et bien malgré lui, l'espion grimaça et un sentiment d'il ne savait trop quoi lui pinça le cœur.

Une expression de douleur témoignant des dernières minutes était figée sur le visage du garçon, son teint quant à lui était blafard, bien que coloré encore par ses joues légèrement rouges, et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

Cette ultime vision d'ailleurs, plus que n'importe quelle image du bosquet et du corps éreinté de l'adolescent, provoqua un vif sentiment de malaise chez l'espion. Et devant ce témoignage vivant et torturé de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, il luttait pour soutenir ces yeux. Pendant un bref instant d'ailleurs, et tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient silencieusement sur les joues du garçon, il fut même tenté de détourner le regard.

Mais étrangement, il n'y parvint pas.

Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était un adolescent fatigué par ce qu'il avait subi, éreinté par la vie. Un enfant d'à peine quinze ans qui semblait porter tous le fardeau du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Harry Potter en somme, qui venait finalement de craquer alors que l'espion avait été chargé de le remettre en forme.

« Potter ? » l'appela ensuite Severus tandis qu'il refoulait ce sentiment croissant d'aigreur.

Par Merlin, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

« Pour… » murmura-t-il alors faiblement le garçon, faisant s'avancer le sorcier qui ne parvint pas à tout saisir. « Pourquoi… moi ? » acheva-t-il dans un souffle tandis que ses yeux brouillés de larmes se plongeaient dans le regard du maître des potions.

À ces mots d'ailleurs, celui-ci grimaça d'avantage.

La vision du regard torturé du garçon était presque insupportable. Sûrement parce qu'il lui rappelait douloureusement sa Lily.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il alors simplement.

Que pouvait-il de dire de plus ?

Comme seule réponse alors, une ultime larme s'échappa des yeux du garçon.

Puis, ceux-ci se refermèrent et son corps bascula lentement en avant, aussitôt rattrapé par l'espion qui crut que l'adolescent sombrait dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'éloigner cependant et que des mains empoignèrent faiblement le tissu noir de la chemise qu'il portait, il sut que celui-ci était toujours conscient et se crispa à ce geste inattendu.

Logé contre son torse, les sanglots du garçon reprirent ensuite et le maître des potions resta les mains suspendues en l'air, interdit, voire même déconcerté.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Même s'il aurait voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement, il était en partie responsable de ce qui venait de se passer ; c'était lui qui avait déclenché cela en poussant à bout le Survivant et le négligeant et perdant par la même occasion le peu de confiance qu'il avait placé en lui.

Alors pourquoi diable celui-ci le serrait-il dans ses bras ?...

« Je… » bafouilla justement le garçon en resserrant désespérément sa poigne. « ne peux… plus… » souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets, ses larmes humidifiant petit à petit la chemise de l'espion, toujours déconcerté.

Il avait bien compris que l'adolescent était à bout de souffle et cherchait une présence afin de ne pas perdre définitivement l'esprit, mais il ne savait que faire face à une telle détresse. Consoler un enfant n'était définitivement pas de son ressort, et encore moins Harry Potter...

Non sans une certaine maladresse, le maître des potions se trouvant idiot d'avoir les bras ainsi suspendus en l'air plaça alors ses mains dans le dos du Survivant, tapotant légèrement au début tandis que les sanglots du garçon s'accentuaient d'avantage.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?...

Tout contre lui, il sentait le corps presque maigre et tremblant du garçon, ses mains se cramponner à lui comme s'il était soudainement devenu une bouée de sauvetage, ses larmes humidifier son torse.

Par Merlin, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Une telle proximité et un tel geste en général avait tendance à mettre l'espion mal à l'aise. En fait, ce genre de chose ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps et il ne savait comment réagir. Au fond de lui, il avait peut-être envie de consoler le garçon car après tout, il admettait ressentir de la pitié et peut-être de la tristesse pour lui. Un enfant de quinze ans, aussi insupportable soit-il, n'avait pas à subir tout cela ; et en tant qu'enfant négligé et parfois maltraité Severus ne pouvait penser autrement.

Mais désormais, le garçon entre ses bras, il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement quoi faire. Peut-être... peut-être devait-il se comporter comme les parents de Lily, seul modèle parental affectueux qu'il ait connu dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il en avait parfois eu besoin, les Evans avaient toujours été là pour lui. Et même s'il n'était pas friand de contact corporel en tout genre, il devait admettre que dans son enfance, une étreinte de temps en temps avait souvent réussi à faire plus que n'importe quel discours. Alors, peut-être devait-il simplement ne rien et dire attendre ?...

Puisqu'il était incapable de sortir un seul mot de réconfort, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Et peut-être... peut-être pouvait-il simplement aider le garçon par sa présence, tout comme sa mère l'avait jadis fait avec lui. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Severus Snape souhaitant apporter de plein gré son aide à Harry Potter. Sans obligation ni contrainte, sur le fond d'un engagement qu'il avait à peine respecté jusque-là.

C'était peut-être la seule façon, alors il supposait qu'il pouvait faire un effort.

Pourquoi pas, après tout.

* * *

À suivre... 


	29. Une Nouvelle Page

**Bonjour à tous !**

Oui, ça faisait longtemps haha. Moi et les délais, je crois que vous l'aurez remarqué, ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage... Donc me revoilà trois mois plus tard avec toujours la même envie ; continuer cette fiction et avec le sourire bien sûr !

Je dois avouer qu'avec la fac et les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps ni la tête à écrire et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point c'est dommage. Heureusement (et aussi grâce à _missxD-TVD SPN,_ gros bisous à toi), j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je souhaitais faire avec ma fiction, je me suis remotivée, j'ai recommencé à écrire et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre et plein de nouvelles idées pour la suite !

Pour parler de ce chapitre, son but principal est d'abord de resituer un peu le contexte et amène de nouveaux éléments pour la suite, d'où le titre que je n'ai pas du tout trouvé vite fait bien fait lol... Sinon, pas de POV Harry ni de POV Snape, ils arriveront plus tard.

J'espère en tout cas après cette longue absence que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et j'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce nouveau chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Une Nouvelle Page**

* * *

D'un pas pressé, la sorcière traversa la cour jonchée de feuilles mortes et pénétra de nouveau à l'intérieur du château.

À cause de certains élèves de Gryffondors et Serdaigle – et comme son ami rouquin ne l'avait pas du tout aidé à rétablir l'ordre mais s'était plutôt esclaffé lorsqu'une deuxième année avait lancé un sortilège de Tarantallegra sur une autre – elle était en retard à son cours de Runes. En tant que préfète et bonne élève, c'était pour elle inadmissible.

Alors, tout en serrant son dictionnaire contre sa poitrine, la jeune fille accéléra d'avantage le pas. Le point positif lorsqu'elle était ainsi occupée, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce dont il ne fallait pas penser, ou du moins pas à outrance. Avec Ron, la jeune sorcière avait décidé qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter et de ne parler qu'à propos de Harry mais qu'il fallait simplement laisser les choses venir, ce qu'ils arrivaient plutôt bien à respecter.

Enfin presque…

Dumbledore étant de retour, le vieux sorcier allait sûrement bientôt les convoquer dans son bureau – ou du moins elle espérait. Pendant quelque temps en effet, le directeur s'était absenté pour Merlin ne sait quelle raison et était revenu comme une fleur dans son école, toujours perturbée par quelques bagarres en tout genre, moins cependant depuis l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Même le professeur McGonagall ne savait apparemment ce que le directeur était allé faire, il s'était juste absenté sans un mot de plus.

Cependant, maintenant que tout était un peu près rentré dans l'ordre, Hermione comptait bien demander à Dumbledore s'il était possible de voir à nouveau Harry. La dernière rencontre en date s'étant plutôt mal finie, la sorcière ainsi que le rouquin avait hâte de clarifier les choses. Non, ils ne voyaient pas leur ami autrement depuis ce qui lui était arrivé et oui, celui-ci leur manquait beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela…

Tout en manquant de glisser sur les pierres humides du couloir, Hermione préféra réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire pour la semaine. Il y avait d'abord l'essai d'une centaine de mots en Potions, certainement faisable en moins d'une heure. Il y avait aussi les devoirs en Histoire de la Magie ainsi que les exercices en Métamorphose, qui nécessiteraient sans doute plus de temps. Peut-être pourrait-elle les faire ce soir… si elle avait de la chance.

Et il restait bien sûr la dissertation en DCFM, qui ne l'inspirait pour rien au monde. Ombrage leur avait demandé d'écrire jusqu'à trois parchemins à propos de leur connaissances sur les vampires – sujet étudié en deuxième année, et de préparer un exposé à présenter devant la classe si jamais elle désignait quelqu'un. Comme si leur emploi du temps n'était pas déjà assez chargé…

Honnêtement, la sorcière n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Ne rien apprendre en cours et s'ennuyer était une chose, mais s'il fallait en plus participer à cette mascarade, c'en était trop. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à partager cet avis.

Ces derniers temps en effet, tandis que les quelques rancœurs encore présentes entre certains élèves s'apaisaient peu à peu et que les journaux cessaient de montrer le village de Godric's Hollow en ruine pour s'intéresser plutôt à Halloween qui approchait à grand pas, le sujet de conversation le plus commun était les cours de DCFM, accompagné bien sûr du crapaud qui leur enseignait… rien du tout, en fait.

Avec quelques élèves donc, majoritairement de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, une idée nouvelle avait germée dans les esprits. Les temps changeaient et s'assombrissaient doucement mais Ombrage ne leur apprenait absolument pas à se défendre si l'occasion devait se présenter un jour. Néanmoins, avec toutes les ressources existantes à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas forcément besoin d'un professeur pour apprendre quelques sortilèges…

Car oui, pourquoi pas après tout ? Très vite, Hermione avait compris qu'Ombrage – malgré avoir insisté plusieurs fois sur le fait que ses cours ne les préparaient pas à ce qui pouvait les attendre dehors, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en disant que rien justement, ne les attendait – ne leur apprendrait jamais rien de bien utile.

Alors oui, pourquoi pas ? La bibliothèque de Poudlard renfermait après tout une quantité de livres qui pouvaient leur être utile, la jeune sorcière en avait d'ailleurs jusque-là trouvé un très bon nombre. Tous étaient plus ou moins destinés aux sixièmes et septièmes années, mais prendre un peu d'avance n'était pas interdit.

La seule chose qui leur manquait à présent était un endroit où s'entraîner, et si possible sans être vu ni dérangé. Certains avaient proposé la forêt interdite, ce qui était selon d'autres une pure folie. Quelques-uns envisageaient de s'entraîner lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui était cependant inutile étant donné le peu de fois où ils s'y rendaient dans l'année.

Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était un lieu isolé mais accessible sans trop de problème, proche du château en cas de problème mais non plus trop visible, grand et ouvert afin que chacun puisse pratiquer la magie sans qu'il n'y ait d'accident mais tout de même fermé afin que personne ne les trouve.

En somme, la sorcière pouvait encore y réfléchir longtemps.

Soudain, alors qu'elle descendait quelques escaliers et allait enfin arrivée devant la salle de Runes, des voix au loin attirèrent son attention.

Quelque peu essoufflée de sa course, la sorcière s'arrêta deux ou trois secondes devant le couloir de sa classe puis tendit l'oreille, croyant avoir reconnu l'un des propriétaires des voix.

« T'en es sûr ? » entendit-elle distinctement avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit, à quelques pas d'où elle se tenait.

« Pas si fort. » réprimanda quelqu'un.

Ayant malheureusement l'habitude de côtoyer les propriétaires respectifs des deux voix en classe, la sorcière ne mit pas longtemps à mettre un nom sur chacune d'elles. C'était Goyle et Crabbe, deux Serpentards que la sorcière n'affectionnait pas le moins du monde.

Curieuse mais surtout habituée désormais à ce que certains Serpentards complotent afin de jouer des mauvais tours à qui ils le voulaient bien, Hermione s'avança doucement vers la source des voix et s'arrêta finalement au croisement de deux couloirs, oubliant presque qu'elle était définitivement en retard à son cours de Runes.

« Mais oui je… » chuchota ensuite une autre voix. « … c'est lui qui l'a tué. »

À ces mots, la sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi mais la discussion qui se jouait non loin d'elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle n'avait pas non plus reconnu le propriétaire de cette troisième voix, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas en cinquième année.

« N'est-ce pas Goyle ? » continua-t-elle tandis que la sorcière se rapprochait de la scène et se collait silencieusement au mur, son dictionnaire toujours collée contre sa poitrine.

« Il me l'a dit mais il n'est pas sûr… » répondit le concerné d'une petite voix.

« Qui te l'a dit ? Malfoy ? » cracha une quatrième personne, que Hermione reconnut après quelques instants de réflexion.

Le quatrième élève n'était tout autre que Nott, Sang-Pur de cinquième année, plutôt discret mais aussi très arrogant dans son genre, tout comme Malfoy. En parlant de celui-ci d'ailleurs et vu comment Nott venait de cracher son nom, le prince des Serpentards ne semblait pas être très apprécié par ses camarades…

« Comment il le sait d'abord ? » continua le Sang-Pur, d'un ton toujours aussi mordant.

« Son père lui a certainement dit. » répondit calmement la voix inconnue.

Que venait donc faire Lucius Malfoy dans la discussion ?... et par Merlin, de quoi parlait-il ? La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas tout mais son intuition lui disait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer, et ce juste à quelques mètres d'elle. La question était simplement de savoir de qui et de quoi ils parlaient. L'un des quatre avait parlé de tuer et même si la sorcière se répugnait à penser ainsi, elle se demandait si la conversation n'était pas celle de futurs Mangemorts.

Ou bien était-ce simplement des menaces quelque peu exagérées ?...

« Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. » énonça alors Nott après quelques secondes de silence.

D'après le ton beaucoup trop sérieux et rempli de menace de l'adolescent cependant, Hermione savait que l'enjeu était plus important que de simples menaces.

« Mais personne ne sait où il est. » répliqua l'élève inconnu.

« Il finira bien par réapparaître. » cracha aussitôt le Sang-Pur.

À ces mots, la sorcière manqua de haleter de surprise. Personne ne savait où il était mais il allait revenir tôt ou tard… ils ne parlaient tout de même pas de…

« Non, pas de précipitation. » se raisonna-t-elle en se réprimandant intérieurement. C'était simplement sa paranoïa excessive qui lui jouait des tours. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui.

« Sache en tout cas que tu as mon soutien si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre lui. » déclara l'élève inconnu.

Puis la conversation sembla se finir ici et la sorcière recula prudemment et silencieusement afin de se rendre une bonne fois pour toute à son cours de Runes. Cependant, à peine se retournait-elle qu'elle buta sur une armure et que son dictionnaire, sous la surprise, lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa sur la pierre dans un bruit sourd.

« Qui est là ? » entendit-elle alors aussitôt tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour ramasser son livre et s'enfuir.

Heureusement, elle arriva à temps dans le bon couloir et imagina que personne ne l'avait vu. Puis, poussant un bref soupir er remettant en place sa crinière indisciplinée, elle frappa finalement à la porte du professeur Babbling et alla aussitôt s'asseoir non sans s'excuser platement pour son retard, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Ainsi, durant tout le cours, la jeune sorcière ne parvint pas vraiment à se concentrer. La conversation des supposés quatre Serpentards ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle n'y trouvait aucun sens. Il était apparemment question de quelqu'un qui avait tué quelqu'un d'autre, et de Nott qui souhaitait apparemment se venger. Mais de qui était-il question ? Qui était mort, qui avait tué ? Pourquoi Nott souhaitait-il s'en prendre au tueur ? Et surtout, que venait faire Malfoy dans l'histoire ?...

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en parle avec Ron. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, du moins rien qui ne la concerne de près ou de loin, mais il était tout de même question de meurtre. Et avec des Serpentards, mieux valait peut-être s'attendre au pire…

À l'heure du dîner donc, seul moment où elle pouvait véritablement parler à son ami, Hermione courut pratiquement dans tout le château afin de rejoindre au plus vite la Grande Salle. Elle espérait que le rouquin ne tarderait pas à arriver lui aussi, bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à la rapidité de Ron lorsqu'il fallait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Sa course folle cependant prit soudainement fin lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un et s'arrêta juste à temps, quelque peu désorientée et légèrement surprise en se retrouvant devant un mur de capes noires.

« Désolée. » dit-elle aussitôt avant même de relever la tête et d'identifier son interlocuteur.

« Miss Granger. » grinça aussitôt une voix traînante et familière, qui fit aussitôt rougir de honte la sorcière. « Êtes-vous à ce point affamée ? » continua-t-elle, sarcastique, tandis que la dite Miss Granger relevait enfin la tête.

« Professeur Snape, je… » tenta-t-elle de se justifier aussitôt. « Excusez-moi. » dit-elle finalement, le regard noir et tranquille du sorcier la fixant avec son habituel air dédaigneux.

Car c'était bien lui, le maître des potions se contenta d'un simple haussement de sourcil quelque peu condescendant et s'apprêta à repartir sans un mot de plus lorsque la sorcière lança, sans même réfléchir :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Ce n'est qu'un court instant plus tard qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et finit même par le regretter lorsque Snape plissa les yeux, d'un air soudainement beaucoup plus froid.

Qu'avaient-ils convenus avec Ron ? De ne plus constamment penser à leur ami et de laisser les choses venir ? Mais il fallait tout de même bien qu'elle prenne des nouvelles de Harry, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu…

Comme seule réponse alors, qui n'arriva qu'après un petit moment de silence, le maître des potions se contenta de dire :

« Le directeur vous attend demain dans son bureau, à midi. »

Puis il tourna les talons et laissa l'adolescente seule, au beau milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves qui n'avaient sans doute pas entendu la conversation mais regardaient la scène se rompre avec curiosité, sans doute aussi avec crainte en croisant le chemin du professeur à l'humeur détestable.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors avant que la sorcière ne réagisse alors et remette distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de finalement de remettre en marche, cette-fois à une allure beaucoup moins rapide.

Enfin, Dumbledore les convoquait à nouveau, certainement pour leur donner des nouvelles de Harry. Cette nouvelle en temps normal aurait réjoui la sorcière mais curieusement, l'information lui parut presque sans importance lorsqu'elle se repassa la réaction du Mangemort à sa question.

D'abord juste un silence, d'apparence insignifiant, puis un changement de sujet, ou alors un contournement de la question. Bien sûr, c'était Snape et il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir quant à son amabilité certaine. Cependant, si la sorcière avait été paranoïaque, elle aurait sûrement conclu que le maître des potions avait consciemment évité la question et directement changé de sujet afin de ne pas avoir à y répondre. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors qu'il avait – non sans un certain agacement apparemment – toujours plus ou moins répondu aux questions de Ron et de son amie quant à Harry ?

Sentant aussitôt l'inquiétude lui monter en elle, la sorcière secoua faiblement la tête et descendit enfin les escaliers de marbres tout en se réprimandant intérieurement. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir autant et sur ce de si petits détails, Snape était simplement plus détestable que d'habitude, voilà tout.

Malheureusement, rien ne parvint à la convaincre vraiment et quelques secondes plus tard, elle pénétra enfin dans la Grande Salle, une nouvelle angoisse au ventre.

Toujours pensive, elle ne remarqua pas le regard de certains Serpentard sur elle et après avoir repéré les cheveux roux de son ami, alla directement s'asseoir près de lui.

« Et c'est comme ça qu'il a fini en compote. » lança Seamus tandis qu'une conversation entre lui et le rouquin se tenait.

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que la sorcière saluait Ginny d'un geste de la tête, qui était assise à peine plus loin qu'eux. « Hermione, il faut que je te raconte ça. » dit ensuite Ron en se tournant vers son amie, tandis que Seamus commençait une conversation joyeuse avec son meilleur ami Dean.

Son entrain naturel s'effaça cependant lorsqu'il remarqua la mine sombre de la préfète, et il préféra demander :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Dumbledore nous demande de venir dans son bureau demain, à midi. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se servir un peu de patates et de commencer lentement à manger.

« Et… c'est mal ? » tenta Ron, indécis face à l'attitude de la sorcière.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, réalisant enfin son comportement. « Non, c'est juste que… »

N'ayant de toute façon pas faim, elle posa sa fourchette et préféra fixer son ami plutôt que son assiette.

« Il faut que je te parle. » dit-elle finalement à voix basse, non sans remarquer le regard curieux de Ginny, qui faisait mine de s'intéresser aux dires d'une quatrième année. « Plus tard. » ajouta-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle considérait Ginny comme une potentielle gêneuse mais lorsqu'il était question de Harry, seul Ron comptait.

Comme seule réponse alors, le rouquin hocha la tête puis changea de sujet.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » s'enquit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à l'assiette à peine entamée de son amie.

« Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. » avoua-t-elle tranquillement en haussant les épaules, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter le rouquin.

Peine perdue cependant. À ses mots, le rouquin fronça les sourcils, faisant rouler des yeux la préfète.

« Je vais bien Ron, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. » dit-elle d'un ton amusé, faisant aussitôt réagir le concerné.

« Je ne… m'inquiète pas pour toi. » se contenta-t-il de grommeler maladroitement avant de se remettre à manger, les joues légèrement rouges et arrachant au passage un sourire à la sorcière.

Depuis cette année, depuis la disparition de Harry en fait, Hermione avait remarqué que le rouquin agissait différemment avec elle. Il était devenu plus protecteur, plus attentionné, moins indifférent à elle peut-être. De son côté, elle imaginait qu'elle avait une attirance pour lui depuis la quatrième année mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que la chose devienne réciproque, ou du moins pas aussi rapidement.

Etait-ce néanmoins de l'amour ? Hermione n'en était pas certaine. Depuis l'année précédente, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés et elle ne saurait dire si son ami l'attirait comme il l'avait attiré un an plus tôt. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors qu'il s'était conduit comme un parfait imbécile avec elle lors du bal ?

Car le Ron qu'elle avait à présent devant les yeux n'était plus exactement le même. Et d'un côté, celui lui plaisait bien.

Se sentant elle aussi rougir, la sorcière chassa bien vite ses pensées et glissa au rouquin avant de quitter la table :

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune une fois que tu auras fini. »

Ce à quoi le concerné répondit par un bref hochement de tête, la bouche pleine de pain et de patates.

En quittant la Grande Salle cette fois, la sorcière ne manqua pas de lancer un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, où elle vit entre autre Malfoy discuter avec Pansy Parkinson et Goyle, un peu à l'écart, le regard vide et l'air abattu.

Ayant déjà remarqué l'attitude du garçon, Hermione se demanda furtivement ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il devienne ainsi, pensa à Godric's Hollow et à la date qui coïncidait sans doute à ce changement chez le Serpent puis s'obligea aussitôt à penser à autre chose, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Elle imaginait qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.

Rapidement, la sorcière chassa alors cette pensée de son esprit et quitta enfin le brouhaha de la Grande Salle, désormais presque remplie d'adolescents affamés. Pour sa part et si elle avait peut-être eu tort de s'en aller en aillant si peu mangé, il lui restait toujours quelques gâteaux secs et autres provisions dans sa chambre.

Souhaitant se rendre à la tour des Gryffondor, la préfète après être sortie de la Grande Salle se dirigea vers les escaliers tournants et entreprit de monter jusqu'au septième étage, si du moins le château n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête.

En chemin, elle se mit d'ailleurs à réfléchir ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Ron. Devait-elle lui parler de ses inquiétudes dues à la rencontre avec Snape, même en sachant que cela n'arrangerait rien à la situation et ne ferait que causer d'autres soucis à son ami ?

 _« Tu es parano, Hermione. »_ lui avait-il souvent dis lorsque la sorcière lui partageait ses craintes.

Depuis quelques jours, la sorcière était peut-être encline à le croire.

 _« Dumbledore va bientôt nous donner de ses nouvelles et tu verras que tout va bien. »_ lui avait-il répété afin de la rassurer, même si la sorcière suspectait qu'il disait aussi cela afin de se rassurer lui-même.

Car après tout, les deux adolescents avaient vraiment de quoi être inquiets. La période durant laquelle Harry était introuvable avait été dure, celle où ils avaient enfin su où il se trouvait d'avantage. Désormais cependant, alors que leur ami avait tout de même passé trente jours en compagnie du plus grand mage noir de leur temps et que Snape, le professeur le plus détestable de Poudlard – peut-être à égalité avec Ombrage – avait été désigné pour s'occuper de lui, une autre forme d'inquiétude était née.

Moins angoissante certes, car il savait désormais où leur ami se trouvait. Mais d'une certaine façon aussi pénible à supporter.

Savoir que leur ami était à Poudlard par exemple et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller le voir était difficile. Apprendre que sa guérison reposait entièrement sur Snape l'était plus encore. Certes, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et malgré son attitude infecte et ses jugements très souvent injustes – surtout pour les Gryffondors, le sorcier était tout de même compétent dans son domaine et n'avait aucun problème pour se faire respecter.

Cependant, pour une raison qui était encore assez floue, le maître des potions avait toujours détesté Harry. Et bien sûr, la chose était vite devenue réciproque. Aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre, aucun terrain d'entente ne semblait exister.

Ainsi, pourquoi avoir confié la garde de leur ami à Severus Snape ? Celui-ci serait-il capable de remettre sur pied leur ami qui malgré son apparence plutôt normale lors de leur dernière rencontre semblait plus perdu que jamais ?...

Hermione savait bien sûr que Harry était fort, beaucoup plus d'ailleurs que n'importe quel garçon de son âge. Mais après tous les événements qu'il avait traversé, d'abord la mort de Cédric puis son enlèvement et sa détention dans la gueule même du mage noir et sans parler de tous ceux dont la sorcière ignorait l'existence, redeviendrait-il un jour comme avant ? Se relèverait-il afin de laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait traversé ?...

La chose la plus frustrante, sûrement, était que la sorcière ne pouvait lui apporter son aide. Dumbledore y veillant, personne n'était apparemment autorisé à rendre visite au Survivant, pas même son parrain. Bien sûr, elle ne prétendait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami et ne voulait d'ailleurs si possible pas le savoir. Mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, avec Ron, présente dans n'importe quelle situation. Car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, après tout.

Poussant un bref soupir, la sorcière qui arrivait enfin devant les escaliers tournants s'obligea une énième fois à chasser ses pensées obscures et à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Chose qu'elle ne parvint malheureusement jamais à faire.

« Granger. » entendit-elle soudain dans son dos, la faisant presque sursauter.

Surprise, la sorcière se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec trois élèves, dont deux Serpentards. Nott, Crabbe et un Serdaigle qui semblait être en sixième ou septième année.

Sans précipitation, ils réduisirent le peu d'espace qui les séparaient de la préfète tandis que celle-ci se raidissait soudain mais s'obligeait à rester la plus neutre possible. Par Merlin, ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas vu n'est-ce pas ?...

« Je peux vous aider ? » dit-elle alors poliment, plus pour s'empêcher de sortir une autre bêtise qu'elle pourrait vite regretter.

À une telle heure, tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle et s'il se passait quelque chose, personne ne serait témoin ou ne viendrait l'aider. Il n'y avait peut-être rien à craindre après tout, mais la sorcière préférait être prudente.

« Où étais-tu à quatre heure cette après-midi ? » s'enquit le Serdaigle une fois que les trois garçons furent à quelques pas d'elle.

Hermione manqua de se trahir en serrant les poings d'un geste machinal.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde… » dit-elle le plus naturellement possible, s'imaginant réellement ne pas savoir dont il était question.

« Ne fais pas ta pimbêche, je t'ai reconnu toute à l'heure. » lança aussitôt Crabbe, faisant tiquer la concernée sous l'insulte. « Avec des cheveux pareil on ne peut pas se tromper. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton gras, arrachant un rire moqueur de Nott.

« Tu serais gentil de ne pas m'insulter sans explication. » répliqua alors la sorcière d'un ton froid, sentant presque avec soulagement la colère remplacer l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait. « Et pour la deuxième fois, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

L'insulte avait également fait mouche et elle décida d'en profiter pour tourner les talons, faisant mine d'être vexée. Malheureusement, les trois garçons ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille-là.

Alors qu'elle allait finalement arriver devant les escaliers tournants, une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule et elle dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, le cœur battant.

« Ne me touche pas. » ordonna-t-elle à Crabbe sur un ton agressif.

Encore une fois, personne ne viendrait l'aider si la discussion venait à mal tourner. La préfète ne cherchait pas les problèmes et préférait les résoudre pacifiquement si possible, mais le souvenir des quelques résultats de bagarres plus ou moins sérieuses entre élèves de différentes maisons l'encouragea à prendre ses précautions dès le début.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre histoire, laissez-moi tranquille. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, sa baguette toujours pointée en direction des trois garçons.

Pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à elle simplement parce qu'elle avait entendu leur discussion toute à l'heure ? Il lui semblait qu'il était sûrement impossible de les convaincre complètement de son innocence. Allait-il y avoir des représailles simplement sur ce constat ?...

« Relaxe, on veut juste te parler. » lança alors le Serdaigle en levant ses mains devant lui, dans un geste pacifique. « On ne cherche pas les problèmes. »

Rapidement, la sorcière détailla son visage carré, ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux bruns puis se dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être déjà croisé dans les couloirs, à l'occasion. Pour ce qui était de mettre un nom sur son visage cependant, la chose devrait attendre.

Aux paroles du Serdaigle néanmoins, la sorcière ne se détendit pas mais consentit à baisser sa baguette, sans la ranger non plus. Crabbe comme à son habitude n'avait pas vraiment l'air très enclin à parler calmement mais ses deux camardes quant à eux, semblaient plutôt pacifistes. Peut-être devait-elle jouer le jeu et ainsi s'en sortir plus rapidement.

« Je vous écoute. » dit-elle alors en croisant les bras, baguette toujours en main.

« Nous aurais-tu entendu toute à l'heure, par le plus grand des hasards, lorsque tu es passée dans le couloir du quatrième étage ? » demanda alors Nott d'une voix faussement polie.

La sorcière passa vaguement le regard sur chacun des trois adolescents puis répondit de la voix la plus honnête possible :

« Non, je ne savais même pas que c'était vous. J'ai effectivement entendu des voix mais je n'y ai pas fait attention puisque j'étais en retard pour aller à mon cours de Runes. »

Dans un mensonge, toujours ajouter un peu de vérité.

« Tu mens, j'en suis sûr ! » contra aussitôt Crabbe, faisant grimacer la sorcière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'ajouta soudainement une voix, faisant se retourner les trois garçons et soupirer la sorcière.

Ron – car c'était lui, avait sa baguette levée en direction des adolescents et s'avançait rapidement en direction de la scène, croyant sûrement que son amie était dans un mauvais pas.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

« On ne t'a pas sonné Weasmoche. » cracha Crabbe en sortant lui aussi sa baguette, bien vite suivi par Nott et son autre camarade, tandis que Hermione se retenait de soupirer d'agacement.

Ron faisant désormais lui aussi parti de la scène, il était presque impossible que tout se finisse sans dommages collatéraux.

« Nous sommes simplement en train de parler à ton amie, ça ne te regarde pas. » ajouta Nott d'une voix plus tempérée, néanmoins quelque peu menaçante du fait qu'il pointait justement sa baguette en sa direction.

« Moi je crois bien que si. » répliqua le rouquin en allant lentement rejoindre Hermione, sans quitter des yeux ses possibles agresseurs.

Dans un silence tendu, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors. Personne ne semblait disposer à lancer le premier sortilège, aucun des adolescents ne semblait d'ailleurs avoir vraiment envie de mettre ses menaces à exécution, heureusement pour tous.

Alors, tandis que le Serdaigle abaissait tranquillement sa baguette et que Crabbe faisait de même, Nott lança, juste avant de tourner les talons :

« On en a pas fini avec toi, Granger. »

Puis il rangea sa baguette et fit demi-tour, aussitôt suivi par ses acolytes qui ne manquèrent pas d'accorder un dernier regard aux Gryffondors.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que tout ce soit fini sans incartade.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Pourquoi ils t'ont suivi ? » s'enquit ensuite Ron en fixant son amie d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ils m'ont suivi ? » releva simplement la sorcière en se remettant en marche vers la tour des Gryffondor, bien vite suivie par le rouquin.

« Je les ai vu partir juste après toi de la Grande Salle. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et tu t'es tout de suite dit qu'ils en avaient après moi ? » demanda Hermione d'un air presque amusée, la tension redescendant doucement de son corps.

« Avec tous les problèmes qu'ils ont causé, mieux vaut être prudent non ? » avança simplement l'adolescent tandis qu'ils montaient les marches pour l'instant immobiles. « Et puis ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose. » grommela-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Ce à quoi la sorcière ne répondit pas. C'était presque triste d'ailleurs, de se méfier ainsi de ses camarades à cause de quelques problèmes causés par certains. Le climat de tensions qui habitait Poudlard s'était certes estompé mais ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais vraiment.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton impatient alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement au septième étage.

« C'est à propos de cette après-midi. » répondit Hermione. « J'ai surpris une de leur conversation et je me suis fait repérée. »

« Faribole. » prononça Ron une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. « C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler toute à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il ensuite une fois la porte refermée sur eux.

Comme seule réponse, Hermione hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas tout, mais il y avait de cela.

« Eh bien je t'écoute. » dit simplement Ron en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil rouge, bien vite suivie par la préfète.

Alors elle lui raconta tout.

* * *

Dehors, il faisait déjà sombre lorsque la pluie s'abattit enfin sur la ville.

Les pavés, encore foulés par de nombreux passants luisaient sous la lumière des lampadaires, les parapluies sortaient chacun leur tour des sacs et des cartables ; c'était l'heure où la plupart des gens sortaient du travail et rentrait chez eux. Sous les parapluies également, certains serraient leurs foulards contre eux, d'autres fermaient bien vite le col de leur manteaux afin de contrer le froid qui s'installait doucement sur la ville.

Bien vite, les rues devinrent beaucoup plus animés, les restaurants s'ouvrirent, les discussions autour d'une bière commencèrent. Les allées principales ainsi que leurs pubs et cafés furent bientôt envahis, et un joyeux brouhaha se joignit au son presque agréable de la pluie tandis que débutaient les célèbres _Happy Hour_.

Néanmoins, l'action principale de la soirée ne se déroulerait sans doute pas dans ces rues bien trop fréquentées.

Quelque peu décentré du centre-ville, à environ deux ou trois kilomètres de là, une usine de voitures ouvrait ses portes et laissait enfin sortir ses ouvriers, la plupart fatigués de leur journée et souhaitant vivement rentrer chez eux, l'autre part ayant une furieuse envie de profiter elle aussi des _Happy Hour_ de fin de journée. Comme un troupeau de moutons, le joyeux escadron se dirigea alors au bar le plus proche puis se sépara lorsque celui-ci fit plein à craquer, et ainsi de suite.

Au contraire des pubs du centre-ville, ceux-ci aux allures quelques peu douteuses n'étaient pas vraiment peuplés d'honnêtes gens qui désiraient simplement boire une bière ou deux et discuter avec quelques collègues et amis. Ici, l'alcool coulait à flot et aucune limite ne semblait avoir été imposée. Chômeurs, ouvriers et pauvres gens se côtoyaient chaque soir dans la même atmosphère, d'abord morne et austère puis beaucoup plus festive et animée dès lors qu'un client se jetait sur un autre sans trop de motif apparent.

Au Queenie d'ailleurs, l'ambiance battait déjà de son plein. La salle, sombre et exiguë, était remplie à craquée et un brouhaha immense semblait s'élever de l'endroit. Les serveuses, la plupart en tenue légères, naviguaient et slalomaient entre les tables avec leurs plateaux, essuyant avec le sourire quelques commentaires salaces à propos de leurs courbes et les clients, composés presque uniquement d'hommes d'âge mur, buvaient et riaient à outrance tandis que la nuit s'installait enfin.

Puis, au beau milieu d'une discussion, un mot parti de travers et la première bagarre de la soirée commença.

« Ouais vas-y ! » se mirent à crier certains hommes devant la scène, encourageant les deux fouteurs de trouble tandis que certains applaudissaient en riant.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard cependant, après l'intervention musclée du barman et propriétaire de l'endroit, les deux bagarreurs furent littéralement jetés dehors et la soirée se poursuivit comme si rien ne s'était passée.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant que c'était animé. » commenta une femme ridée aux cheveux gris et à la mine plus qu'agacée.

« De l'alcool et de l'action, il n'y a que ça de vrai. » répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton enjoué.

« Tachons de ne pas oublier la raison de notre présence ici. » suggéra simplement un deuxième homme, plus ou moins silencieux et discret jusque-là.

Assis tout au fond de la salle et dans une pénombre plus ou moins prononcée, le petit groupe de trois personne semblait au premier regard tout à fait banal. Il y avait d'abord une vieille femme habillée d'un long manteau marron qui camouflait pratiquement tout son corps, un homme plus jeune avec une cicatrice et des cernes sur le visage et enfin son compère, qui le fixait parfois de son seul œil valide et semblait lui reprocher de ne pas savoir s'amuser.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, déjà ? » s'enquit la femme en regardant vaguement sa pinte à peine entamée, au gout infect selon elle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit gamine. » dit tranquillement l'homme au cache-œil. « Nous sommes là parce que des contacts m'ont dit avoir aperçu des Mangemorts ici. »

« Es-tu au moins sûr de tes sources ? » insista la femme d'un air toujours aussi agacé.

« Non. Mais puisque Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne négliger aucune piste, il faudra faire avec. » répondit son interlocuteur en buvant ensuite une gorgée de sa pinte, sous l'œil écœuré de ses deux amis.

Tout en lâchant un bref soupir, la femme posa brusquement ses coudes sur la petite table ronde à laquelle ils étaient assis et posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés.

« J'aurais préféré aller avec Emmeline. » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ennuyée. « Pas toi Remus ? »

Le concerné à l'entente de son nom haussa simplement les épaules et n'ajouta rien de plus.

Emmeline Vance, accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt et sur ordre de Dumbledore avaient été chargé d'aller enquêter en Ecosse. Là-bas, des sorciers vivant dans un petit village affirmaient avoir vu un petit groupe de Mangemort faire plusieurs allers retours dans la forêt non loin de leur maison, ce qui les avait bien sûr tout de suite alarmés. Sans plus attendre, les deux membres de l'Ordre étaient alors tout de suite partis enquêter sur les lieux, à la recherche peut-être de traces de mages noirs.

« Eh bien moi je préfère être ici à boire une bonne bière plutôt que de courir après les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. » déclara l'homme à la jambe de bois après une nouvelle gorgée de bière. « Et puis je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en état de vous battre, surtout toi gamine. Tu as certes eu la permission de sortir de l'hôpital mais sache que je t'ai à l'œil. » ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard significatif.

Sur ce point, le loup-garou hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec ce qui venait de se dire.

« Toi aussi tu as été blessé Remus. » commenta simplement la femme tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris, qui s'assombrirent un peu.

« Ce n'était qu'une égratignure. » dit-il sur un ton léger tout en désignant vaguement son bras. « Un peu de Poussos et le tour était joué. » compléta-t-il en prenant ensuite une petite gorgée de bière, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement d'après sa grimace.

Quelques tables plus loin, une autre altercation sembla éclater, cette fois entre un vieil homme et un ouvrier de l'usine de voitures. Après plusieurs tentatives des serveuses et du barman en personne de calmer le jeu, aucun terrain d'entente ne sembla être trouvé et tout comme les précédents fauteurs de troubles, les deux hommes furent jetés sous la pluie et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

Entre temps, de nouveaux clients s'étaient glissés dans la salle et commandaient déjà leur bière en faisant les yeux doux aux serveuses, tandis que d'autres préféraient rester au bar.

Puis la femme – qui n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks – lâcha un soupir. Cela faisait plus de deux heures depuis qu'ils étaient là et rien de bien significatif n'était arrivé. Le but de Dumbledore était de trouver et mettre hors d'état de nuire les sbires de Voldemort, certes. Mais l'Auror trouvait la situation quelque peu ridicule pour la grande tâche qui leur avait été confié.

Si cela continuait, les trois sorciers ne partiraient sans doute qu'à la fermeture.

L'Ordre ayant de nouvelles recrues, il était désormais plus facile de s'organiser afin de mettre un terme au possible manigances de Mangemorts. Dans tout le pays, plusieurs groupes avaient été dispersé selon quelques témoignages ou simplement sur la base de rumeurs, et jusqu'ici trois sbires de Voldemort avaient déjà été arrêté, dont un avec la Marque, apposée récemment sur son bras.

Même si le mage noir semblait avoir disparu de la circulation donc, celui-ci était toujours bel et bien activité. Et tout comme l'Ordre d'ailleurs, il semblait recruter de nouveaux adeptes.

Soudain, un coup de coude de Maugrey la tira de ses pensées. D'un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, il l'invita à regarder de nouveaux arrivants, dissimulés par leurs épaisses capuches sombres et leurs longs manteaux.

Bien que leur accoutrement, étant donné qu'il pleuvait à flot, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

« Certains ont déjà vu nos visages, il n'y a que toi qui passe inaperçu. » lui signala l'Auror avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chaise tandis que son visage disparaissait dans la pénombre du coin sombre où ils étaient assis, Remus l'imitant également.

« Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu prendre du Polynectar. » signala simplement Tonks avant de faire mine de lacer sa chaussure afin de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil aux deux hommes, qui étaient de toute façon trop occupés à discuter avec le barman pour les voir.

« Non merci, j'ai déjà donné avec ça. » grommela Maugrey. « Leurs visages te dit quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il ensuite à l'intention de la Métamorphomage.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'un avait enlevé sa capuche et discutait avec le barman. Il avait les cheveux brun, un air un peu trapu et semblait avoir passé la quarantaine. L'autre, plus petit, avait toujours sa capuche et inspectait vaguement la salle du regard, apparemment indifférent à ce que son ami pouvait bien raconter à son interlocuteur.

« Le premier ne me dit rien. » répondit alors Tonks.

Durant la bataille de Godric's Hollow, qui s'était ensuite achevée au manoir Jédusor, quelques Mangemorts imprudents avaient enlevé leur masque. Amycus Carrow ainsi que sa sœur avaient donc pu être identifié, ainsi qu'Avery, fidèle serviteur de Voldemort. Pour tous les autres cependant, l'Ordre avait quelques noms, quelques portraits réalisés par des témoins et c'était tout.

« Si je tenais le salopiaud qui m'a presque arraché ma jambe de bois, il ne ferait pas long feu. » commenta Maugrey.

« Gibbon, je crois ? » s'enquit poliment Remus.

« Il ne paye rien pour attendre celui-là. » se contenta de répondre l'Auror d'un air mauvais.

Tout en lançant un autre coup d'œil à l'homme pour l'instant toujours couvert, Tonks fit un bref sourire. Son mentor était impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agissait de venger sa précieuse jambe.

« Que fait l'autre ? » demanda ensuite le loup garou, qui n'était pas assez bien placé pour voir la scène dans son ensemble.

« Il observe, c'est tout. » répondit la sorcière. « Il regarde à l'extrémité de la salle, on dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un. » commenta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de s'étirer.

« Espérons que ce n'est pas nous. » commenta Maugrey sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Bien qu'un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal. »

« Il regarde au centre maintenant, son ami discute toujours avec le barman. » reprit Tonks, qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever les paroles de son mentor. « Il nous regarde. » dit-elle ensuite en se retournant tout naturellement et en reprenant sa position initiale.

« La luminosité est trop faible, aucun humain ne peut distinguer un visage dans une telle pénombre. » déclara simplement Remus, juste pour la forme.

« Alors espérons que ce n'est pas un loup garou. » ne pût s'empêcher de commenter Maugrey, ce qui fit rouler des yeux la Métamorphomage.

C'était fou, se dit-elle, comme le sorcier pouvait être sérieux lors d'une mission… bien qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être détendu, étant donné que rien ne se passait. Et ce depuis bientôt deux heures et demies.

Puis, après avoir attendu quelques instants et sur le conseil de Maugrey, la sorcière se retourna à nouveau et darda son regard sur les deux hommes aux longs manteaux noirs.

Soudain, Tonks se figea. L'autre avait enfin enlevé sa capuche et était désormais un peu près identifiable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit aussitôt Remus, ayant immédiatement remarqué l'attitude nouvelle de la sorcière.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais… »

Rapidement, elle détailla les cheveux clairs de l'homme et le traits de celui-ci, sans trop de détails cependant à cause de la distance qui les séparaient.

« Il faudrait qu'il regarde à nouveau vers nous. » dit-elle plus pour elle-même, souhaitant voir son visage de face.

« Tu penses l'avoir déjà vu ? » demanda Maugrey d'une voix plus sérieuse.

« Peut-être, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. » répondit vaguement la sorcière tout en faisant cette fois mine de se recoiffer, son regard en coin fixant toujours l'homme à présent découvert.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci ne promène à nouveau son regard sur les trois sorciers.

« C'est lui. » dit alors soudainement la sorcière en reprenant une position normale. « L'homme que Dumbledore souhaite capturer. »

Aussitôt, Remus et Fol'œil se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Le même que le petit groupe chargé du sauvetage de Harry Potter avait croisé, celui-là même qui semblait à l'origine de du désastre qu'avait été la mission au manoir Jédusor. Celui qui, selon Dumbledore et même Snape, avait déjà causé bien trop de problème et devait vite être appréhender.

 _« Vous comptez le livrer au Ministère ? »_ avait demandé Fol'œil, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

 _« Eh bien, il serait intéressant d'abord de s'entretenir avec lui, je crois. »_ avait simplement répondu le directeur d'un air pensif.

 _« Donc on laisse tomber le Ministère ? »_ avait continué l'Auror, peu surpris que le vieux sorcier ne souhaite changer de méthode.

 _« J'en ai bien peur. »_

« Vablatsky. » commenta alors le loup garou.

« J'en ai bien peur. » répondit simplement Maugrey, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenant en mémoire.

Puis, comme un seul homme, les trois sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes.

La chasse allait enfin commencer.

* * *

C'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre.

Malgré le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Harry et de Severus, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il faut bien que je parle un peu de ce qui se passe autour d'eux et je trouvait que c'était le meilleur moment de le faire. Pour la suite néanmoins, il sera bien entendu question de nos deux héros principaux, avec peut-être un POV Harry, je ne sais pas encore.

Parce que oui, à l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, je n'ai toujours pas fait de brouillon pour le suivant. Je sais un peu près ce qu'il va se passer dedans, mais je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont je vais l'écrire haha...

Pour ce qui est de la publication du prochain chapitre donc, vous vous en doutez peut-être mais je n'ai pas de date exacte à vous donner. Tout dépendra de si j'ai du temps pour écrire et de la date de mes examens. J'aimerais publier le 30ème un peu avant les vacances de Noël, j'espère que ça sera faisable.

En tout cas je suis très heureuse de reprendre ma fiction et même si les chapitres risquent d'arriver beaucoup moins vite qu'avant, je suis bien déterminée à continuer mon histoire (en espérant bien sûr qu'elle vous plaît toujours, lol.)

Sur ce, gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le 30ème chapitre de la fiction !

(Sinon, je suis allée voir les _Animaux Fantastiques_ en avant première. N'hésitez pas à venir en MP si vous l'avez vu aussi, je serais très heureuse d'en parler avec vous !)


End file.
